J'avance
by Papy-1412
Summary: Il regarde par dessus son épaule, et voit le monde, le sien, qu'il fuit et qu'il abandonne en même temps que ses rêves. Lui qui veut par dessus tout oublier, revenir, disparaître, mais surtout avancer. /alias : donnons à Sousuke la fin qu'il mérite
1. Partie 1, Prologue

_Ce pauvre gars mérite plus que de fixer l'horizon d'un air mélancolique._

* * *

**J'avance**

* * *

L'adolescent regardait la mer, leva vaguement la main. Son bras était retenu par sa brassière. Et sa mâchoire se ferma.

Les mots de son meilleur ami résonnaient dans sa tête. Il le voyait comme s'il se trouvait sous ses yeux. Il voyait sa colère, lorsqu'il avait tiré sur sa veste d'entraînement et aperçu son épaule blessée. Il voyait ses larmes, lorsqu'il avait finalement dû lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait. Il voyait sa terreur, lorsqu'il avait compris que tout ne se déroulait pas comme cela devrait être dans un monde parfait.

Lorsqu'il avait compris que c'était terminé. Que Sousuke avait perdu, pas parce qu'il était trop faible, mais car son corps l'avait trahi. Que son futur, il se réduisait à un seul impératif, qu'il ne pouvait pas contourner : la natation, c'est fini.

Il y pensait désormais et se disait que c'est presque drôle. Dans les mangas, à la télévision, les blessures ça n'arrivait presque jamais. Ou si c'était le cas, cela ne durait pas. Le sportif revenait toujours, et rattrapait son honneur. Rin semblait être de ceux qui y croyaient, et Sousuke ne pouvait se permettre de briser cet espoir mince qu'il gardait et qu'il savait, peut-être, lui permettrait d'aller d'avancer.

Mais lui il le vivait. Lui, il ressentait cette douleur, ce déchirement, dans son cœur, dans son épaule, et il savait. Ce n'était pas réparable. Il avait essayé d'attendre de soigner. Rien n'avait marché. La natation ne ferait qu'empirer son état. Il ne pouvait plus nager en compétition. Il ne serait jamais un nageur Olympique. Il ne se tiendrait jamais aux côtés de son meilleur ami sur le podium.

Il n'était pas un héros. C'était un simple ado qui avait trop forcé, qui n'avait pas su accepter ses limites et affrontait désormais la dure réalité d'un futur envolé. Il aurait beau s'y agripper, pleurer, crier, continuer; plus rien ne changerait. Il savait que c'était trop tard.

Les vagues venaient s'écrouler contre la baie, le soleil se couchait. Il ne savait pas quoi penser, car il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était heureux, au fond, car il avait eu ce qu'il voulait. Sa dernière course avec Rin. Mais il ne se sentait pas encore tout à fait prêt. Encore quelques minutes, puis Yamazaki Sousuke irait enfin rejoindre sa famille, impatiente de le revoir, sans se rendre compte qu'après l'aveu, la soirée ne serait pas festive.

Cependant... Il avait la gorge serrée, et se répétait ceci, _cependant_, maintenant, là, il voulait profiter, encore quelques instants, de ce qu'il rêvait d'être, de ce fantasme de gosse qui était inéluctablement en train de lui glisser des doigts et que plus jamais il ne pourrait atteindre. Encore quelques secondes, puis il redeviendrait un lycéen diplômé, en direction de l'université, sans savoir ce qu'il y ferait.

Il ferma les yeux, l'air était humide et salé, le premier soleil du printemps était doux sur sa peau, le vent était calme, la nuit arrivait. Les pêcheurs rentraient à quai, certains lui envoyaient des regards perplexes, avant de ne plus s'en soucier et de rentrer chez eux, espérant simplement que l'adolescent au bord de la jetée n'était pas un suicidaire.

Il entendit un bruit, et rouvrit les paupières. Un avion passa. Trop petit pour qu'il y voit quoique ce soit. Il le fixa, lui, et la bande blanche qu'il laissait derrière son passage. Ses mains tremblèrent, et, une seconde, il se revit il y a quelques heures, lorsqu'il avait dit au revoir à son meilleur ami qui s'en allait, encore une fois, devenir pro en Australie.

Il sourit, et si ce sourire était tordu, il était sincère. Il suivit l'appareil des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit trop petit pour qu'il continue de le regarder. Un soupir tremblant lui échappa quand il expira son air. Il cilla et oublia ses yeux humides.

Le soleil se coucha. Et Sousuke se dit qu'il était l'heure qu'il avance, lui aussi.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Salut à tous, je viens ici présenter ma première fic Free, qui plus est une fic longue!

Comme vous avez pu le voir, le couple principal est assez atypique : Sousuke et Makoto. Je ne suis d'habitude pas du genre à shipper des couples qui sortent de nulle part, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, à l'instant où cette idée m'est venue en tête, elle ne m'a pas quittée. Après tout, déjà, 1) Ils sont assez sexy tous les deux. Et puis 2) Je me dis qu'il pourrait y avoir une très bonne alchimie.

Evidemment, ayant conscience qu'ils sont pratiquement des inconnus, à la base, je ne plonge pas tout de suite dedans. Cette fic, je l'ai écrite pour une seule raison, et c'est la première phrase que vous avez lue : donner un peu de bonheur à ce pauvre garçon qu'est Yamazaki Sousuke. Car je ne sais pas vous, mais sa fin, près de l'océan, comme s'il allait se suicider, elle m'a réellement pas suffit (même si l'idée me fait encore hurler de rire).

Alors j'ai tenté d'imaginer ce que pourrait donner sa vie _ensuite_, en plus en étant à nouveau abandonné par Rin (sérieux, pauvre mec quoi, ça m'étonnerai même pas qu'il se jette réellement dans la mer!), et à tenter, désespérément, _d'avancer_. Et pour cela, je me suis dit que y en avait bien un qui pourrait l'aider à y parvenir, s'ils venaient à se rencontrer.

Bref, j'ai bien évidemment tenté de rester le plus IC possible, faire en sorte que cette rencontre et la relation qui suivra soit PLAUSIBLE, et donc développée. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça se fera pas en deux chaps, oh que non.

Cette fic est en **deux parties**, la première est actuellement terminée et fait **20 chapitres **(la seconde fera aussi 20 chapitres), vous avez donc devant vous vingt semaines de chapitres hebdomadaires ^^ Il y aura cependant probablement une pause une fois mes chapitres écoulés, le temps que je finisse la seconde et ultime partie (vous pouvez suivre mon avancement sur mon profil, j'en suis à 6 chapitre écrits mais pas encore corrigés).

**Je publie tous les dimanches**, donc ne venez pas me demander quand sortira la suite, sinon c'est coup de pied au cul car vous lisez pas mes notes (et vous avez intérêt à les lire nomdidiou, elles sont importantes!).

Un gros gros gros merci à Yasmina, ma bêta, lectrice, et amie, pour sa relecture, ses conseils, et sa présence! Pour ceux qui me suivent, non c'est pas snf qui se charge de la correction parce madâame est MakoHaru FTW (vade retro).

Bref, en espérant que le début vous a plu, et que ce sera aussi le cas de la suite! Etant donné la petite taille, je poste le chapitre 1 directement ensuite.

See you!


	2. 1: Avec une corde au pied

Have a good read, folks... *jazz hands*

* * *

1\. Avancer avec une corde au pied

* * *

Sousuke enlaça son père, puis sa mère, avant de monter dans le train. Quand celui-ci avança, leur silhouette disparut. Il soupira, leva les yeux vers le plafond, et se dit qu'il devrait dormir.

Ça s'était bien passé, si l'on veut. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il craignait le plus; qu'ils prennent peur, qu'ils soient en colère, ou qu'ils agissent comme ils l'avaient fait... en lui disant que ce n'était rien.

Enfin, le Shinkansen quitta la ville, et se mit à traverser les champs, ne laissant même pas le temps à ses yeux de discerner le paysage qui défilait. Il leva vaguement sa main, posa sa paume contre la vitre, touchant du bout des doigts la bande de ciel bleu qui, elle, ne disparaissait pas.

Il s'attendait un peu à cette réaction de ses parents, car il connaissait sa mère qui avait été à ses petits soins toute la semaine, dès qu'il avait eu assez de courage pour s'asseoir à table avec eux et leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé après qu'ils soient revenus à Iwatobi. Après qu'ils l'aient laissé à Tokyo en pensant que tout irait bien.

Il ne voulait pas y penser, se répétait-il alors qu'il se forçait à détourner le regard du paysage, mais ne voyait pas vraiment comment se distraire non plus. Rin était en Australie, alors impossible de le contacter maintenant. Ses amis de Tokyo l'attendaient là-bas, prévoyaient une petite soirée pour rattraper l'année qu'ils avaient passé loin les uns des autres. Sousuke irait ensuite à l'université déposer son dossier d'inscription enfin complété.

Il pensait le remplir dans le train, mais son père ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. Ils avaient passé en revue toutes les possibilités de filières, le plus âgé souhaitant trouver celles qui le rendraient le plus heureux, et le nageur voulant celle qui rassurerait le plus sa mère. Pas très intelligent, mais il se disait que c'était le moins qu'il puisse faire. Rendre ses parents fiers. Avec un peu de chance, Rin le serait aussi, et il oublierait cette idée de le voir le rejoindre au Jeux, un jour.

Il savait que ce n'était pas rationnel. Qu'il pariait son futur pour plaire à ses proches, mais sentait que de s'être laissé enfoncer dans ses tourments ces deux dernières années n'était pas non plus la meilleure des idées. Il verrait bien ce que cela donnerait. Il suivrait des études de médecine, tenterait peut-être de se spécialiser dans la médecine sportive, et qui vivra verra. C'était le meilleur choix qu'il avait.

Alors il posa sa tête contre le rebord de la fenêtre, et regarda le vide face à lui, sortant parfois son portable. Il ferma les yeux, et vit, derrière ses paupières, le reflet bleu des vagues lorsqu'elles s'échouent sur la plage.

/

Tokyo n'avait pas changé, restait la même capitale vivante, bruyante, sans cesse en mouvement que dans ses souvenirs. C'était la rentrée, et les jeunes filles marchaient dans les rues, leurs jupes d'uniforme volant au vent. Il avait un léger sourire en se disant que c'était la première année où il pouvait se rendre étudier sans porter l'habit réglementaire. Cependant, son sourire ne dura pas si longtemps que ça, remplacé par le visage de l'ennui, tandis que son métro tournait et s'engouffrait dans l'obscurité d'un tunnel.

Il marcha vers l'entrée de l'université, observant vaguement son emploi du temps, puis se dirigea vers son amphithéâtre. Il sentit quelques regards le suivre, peut-être pour sa carrure imposante, peut-être pour son visage, mais ne s'en occupa pas. Il n'y pensait pas vraiment.

Sousuke s'assit au milieu, ne voulant pas être placé dans la catégorie des rats-de-bibliothèque s'il se mettait devant, ni se retrouver avec les cancres là pour faire semblant au fond. Il remarqua que beaucoup de monde faisait comme lui, et se dit que ça ne le rendait qu'encore plus ordinaire. Au fond de ses tympans, il entendit vaguement un coup de sifflet précédé d'un _take your marks_, et secoua la tête, se reconcentrant sur ce que racontait le professeur sur son estrade.

Ces temps-ci, ses rêves ne laissaient pas de doute quant à sa mélancolie. Il avait cessé de regretter, mais l'envie, les fantasmes lui collaient à la peau. Il avait toujours envie de plonger, il rêvait d'aller à la piscine, de tendre ses bras pour s'enfoncer dans l'eau, de sentir le chlore sur sa peau, l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Il avait envie de nager, rien que pour savoir s'il souffrirait ou non. Être sûr.

Mais il savait mieux que quiconque que cette envie ne valait rien de bon. Pendant deux ans, cette curiosité était ce qui l'avait fait passer de guérison à blessure, car il pensait aller mieux, sans être certain.

Il se rendit compte qu'il avait gribouillé cinq cerceaux dans un coin de ses notes, et prit sa tête dans ses mains, soufflant lourdement, avant de relever ses yeux vers le professeur, forçant toute pensée étrangère en dehors de son cerveau. Plus bas, il vit une tête châtain qui lui sembla familière, mais l'oublia rapidement.

/

Sousuke savait qu'il n'allait pas pour le mieux. Il savait qu'il était de plus en plus seul, et que ne pas tenter d'y remédier n'arrangerait rien. Il savait qu'il aurait dû faire des efforts.

Mais rien ne l'attirait. Il y avait des matins où la seule chose qu'il souhaitait était d'aller à la piscine, de nager jusqu'à avoir mal. Il se réveillait parfois en sueur, alors qu'il venait de rêver d'un podium, et d'un rouquin mordant l'or de ses dents aiguisées.

Il s'agrippait à son épaule, et jurait, car il avait mal, mais à l'intérieur. Il n'était pas habituellement homme à se laisser abattre. Il pensait avoir passé l'éponge, mais peut-être qu'il se surestimait.

Peu importe combien il le voulait, la vue depuis le starting-block ne le quittait pas. La sensation du bonnet de bain, des lunettes contre ses yeux, du public. Il voulait tout ça, et savoir qu'il ne l'atteindrait jamais n'en était que plus douloureux.

Il aurait pu se confier, mais ne voyait pas à qui. A Rin? Pour mieux l'inquiéter et le dévier de son but? Le décevoir? Non, même pas en rêve. Ses parents? Encore pire. Sa liste s'arrêtait là, et il lâcha un léger rire moqueur, envers lui-même, car il était pathétique.

Qu'il était ridicule, celui qui avait effleuré le sommet, mais était retombé, l'Icare de pacotille qui était incapable d'oublier la sensation de chaleur que lui avait procuré le soleil quand il l'avait approché.

Alors il se leva. Il marcha. Traversa les routes. Arriva face à la piscine municipale. Mais la porte était fermée.

Il voulait continuer à courir, à nager, aller droit devant. Il voulait avancer.

Mais il fit demi-tour.

/

Le lendemain il dormit pendant la démonstration. Il ne voulait pas, car il était censé suivre ses cours de biologie pour son futur, et faire plaisir à ses parents. Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il stagnait, et lorsque le premier contrôle tomba à la fin du mois, il sut qu'il aurait du mal.

Sousuke sentit une main se poser sur lui, et sursauta, redressant la tête pour croiser un regard inquiet, aux paupières un peu tombantes.

« Euh... Tout va bien? »

Il plissa les yeux, et secoua son épaule, attrapant son sac pour sortir de la salle sans répondre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut assis dans le métro qu'il se rappela qui était le gars qui l'avait réveillé. La peur lui tordit le ventre.

Au prochain cours de bio, il ne perdit ainsi pas de temps. Il alla se poster devant le bureau de l'autre adolescent dont il ne se rappelait même pas le nom, et celui-ci se figea en le voyant. Le brun se contenta alors de faire fondre son regard dans le sien, et de souffler, de sa voix la plus menaçante :

« Tu m'oublies, ok? »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je vous rassure, le début a des chapitres assez courts, et ça s'estompe rapidement (je suis incapable d'écrire de petites choses). J'espère que le début, en tout cas, vous plaît, et à dimanche prochain!


	3. 2: Car on est en retrait

Have a good read everyone! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, pour dire ce que vous en pensez.

* * *

2\. Avancer car on est en retrait

* * *

Ce à quoi Sousuke ne s'attendait pas, c'était que l'autre étudiant soit dans plusieurs de ses cours. Instinctivement, maintenant, il gardait l'œil ouvert lorsqu'il entrait dans une salle de classe, et deux ou trois fois, il avait croisé le même regard vert, qui l'avait ensuite fui.

Au moins, le message était passé. Il savait que de jouer au connard ne l'aidait pas à s'ouvrir, chose qui, il le voyait, lui manquait cruellement, mais il n'avait pas su comment réagir autrement. La peur le rendait violent, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il agissait comme ça. Mais au moins, lorsqu'il avait été coincer Nanase contre ce distributeur, il n'avait pas eu à ensuite le croiser plusieurs fois par semaine. Ici, voir sans arrêt l'autre gars lui faisait ressentir un peu de regrets.

Il était pathétique, Sousuke le savait, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'au moins Rin ne risquait pas de perdre de vue son but à cause de son incapacité à gérer son futur. Il ne voulait rien d'autre, après tout. Le seul rêve qu'il conservait, c'était de voir son ami au sommet de la gloire. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se trouver à ses côtés pour voir ça, c'est tout.

Son pied battant la cadence dans la salle d'attente, il serrait son carnet de suivi entre ses doigts, voulant en finir rapidement avec son examen hebdomadaire. Il savait ce qui se dirait, son médecin l'assurerait que lentement, mais sûrement, son épaule se soignait. Entre les lignes, il pourrait lire que, malgré tout, il resterait éternellement faible de ce côté. Qu'il fallait qu'il évite de l'utiliser à outrance dans le futur, et encore moins dans le présent.

On appela son nom, et il alla passer la porte qu'on lui avait ouverte. Le gel de la radiographie fit frissonner sa peau, et il ne regarda pas l'écran qui afficha l'état de son articulation. Son médecin lui prescrivit de nouveaux médicaments, et le laissa partir.

Ses pieds le menèrent vers la salle de sport de l'université. Il se changea, s'habilla méthodiquement, oubliant les regards que l'on portait sur sa brassière, et se dirigea vers les machines. Il se mit à son travail de rééducation, les yeux dans le vague. A un moment, il en sentit un plus insistant que les autres. Quand il releva la tête, il vit de nouveau le châtain d'Iwatobi, qui, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était fait remarquer, rougit, et retourna à ses haltères.

Sousuke vit son bras soulever les poids, son biceps qui se contractait. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés. Lorsque son t-shirt se soulevait, il pouvait voir, sous son jogging, qu'il portait son maillot de bain.

Il détourna le regard en tentant de faire disparaître la boule de jalousie dans sa gorge.

/

« _Ça, tu vois, c'est de la vraie viande. Un bon steak bien saignant!_

– C'est pas ce qu'on donne aux gros chiens quand ils ont bien chassé?

– _Je t'emmerde, Sousuke! _»

Le brun ricana, sentant son cœur perdre un peu de son poids en voyant son meilleur ami qui lui parlait via Skype, quand bien même il était en plein déjeuner.

« _Enfin, toi tu manges pas?_

– Pas le temps. Je révise mon contrôle.

– _Et ça va grandement t'aider d'avoir l'estomac qui gargouille au milieu._

– T'es pas ma mère, à ce que je sache. »

Ils discutèrent une dizaine de minutes, Sousuke tentant vaguement de relire ses notes d'anatomie, mais les idées s'embrouillant dans sa tête quand il y regardait. Encore plus quand Rin soufflait sous ses dents que d'avoir son diplôme ne servirait de façon pas beaucoup une fois qu'il aurait guéri. Mais il choisissait de faire comme s'il ne disait rien. Il avait l'habitude.

Il se disait que le stress était ce qui le persuadait qu'il allait foirer ce test, alors qu'au final, après avoir réussi à s'y mettre un peu plus sérieusement, il avait sûrement le moyen d'avoir à peu près la moyenne. La raison pour laquelle il s'était soudain mis à bosser : le châtain.

Le nageur ne pouvait pas sortir sans le croiser, et ça le mettait sur les nerfs. Il se doutait que l'autre ne le suivait pas, mais il avait l'impression de passer sa journée sur ses gardes, pour être sûr qu'il ne tomberait pas sur lui au coin d'un couloir. En même temps, ils étaient dans la même université, et habitaient sûrement dans le même voisinage, mais...

A force de sentir sa présence, et parfois son regard, pendant les cours, il était obligé de relever la tête. Il n'avait pas envie qu'il le regarde pioncer, et finisse, il ne savait pas pourquoi il imaginait ça, par aller le rapporter à quelqu'un. Alors il suivait les cours. C'était au final pas plus mal, mais ça le mettait un peu en rogne.

Il se dit alors que tant qu'à faire, il n'avait qu'à prendre les devants. Comme ça, ça éviterait les confusions stupides s'ils venaient à se croiser lorsque Rin serait à Tokyo.

« Dis, un des mecs d'Iwatobi...

– _Huh?_

– Un de ceux qui ont notre âge, celui qui traînait tout le temps avec Nanase, c'est quoi son nom déjà?

– _Tu parles de Makoto? _»

Il fronça les sourcils, lassé, et grogna :

« J'en sais rien, je te dis que je me souviens plus de son nom. Un châtain, l'air un peu perdu, mais super grand. Il est dans quelques unes de mes classes en fait.

– _Ouais, ça m'a bien l'air d'être lui, _acquiesça-t-il._ Tachibana Makoto. C'est sympa ça, c'est un super type. _»

Sousuke hocha la tête, pas très intéressé.

« Si tu le dis. Je le connais pas en même temps.

– _Bah tant mieux, c'est l'occasion ou jamais. Au final, on a rarement parlé seul à seul, y avait toujours Haru dans le coin, et parfois c'est même tout ce dont il parle. Mais c'est un gars bien. Avec un joli sourire en prime._

– Fais gaffe, c'est ce genre de phrases qui fait que n'importe qui te connaissant sait que tu es gay. »

Rin lui adressa une grimace via la caméra, rougissant malgré tout. Le sujet ne dérangeait pas Sousuke, qui s'était douté de ça pendant toute sa dernière année de lycée, et qui s'était confirmé quand son meilleur ami lui avait dit, rouge vif, avoir partagé un lit avec son ami d'Iwatobi en Australie. Et quelques minutes du regard blasé de Sousuke avait suffi pour qu'il vende la mèche, et avoue, non sans grande honte, qu'il avait bel et bien eu la gaule le lendemain en se réveillant, et pas seulement à cause de sa vessie.

« _Quoi, tout le monde peut voir si un gars est beau, surtout lui, non?_

– Je t'avoue que le sourire c'est pas le genre de truc que je vois en regardant des mecs, non.

– _T'as qu'à pas être hétéro!_

– J'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un gars qui est totalement dingue d'un autre depuis le CM2 et qui ose même pas lui dire qu'il lui plaît, encore moins qu'il est homo. »

Il se sentit sourire en voyant le rouge envahir de plus en plus les joues de son meilleur ami, au point de se confondre avec les mèches de cheveux retombant devant son front. Rin s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une de ses salves meurtrières, alors il changea rapidement de sujet :

« Mais vu comment tu le décris, t'es sûr que Tachibana sort pas avec Nanase? »

Il s'interrompit rapidement, et sa rougeur s'estompa, tandis qu'il reprenait un air normal, bien que un peu surpris.

_« Eux deux? Nan_, fit-il en secouant la tête, mâchant ses pâtes. _C'est plus des siamois que des âmes sœurs-_ »

Rin se redressa, et dit quelques mots en anglais. Sousuke vit dans un coin de l'écran une femme blonde se pencher :

« _Sorry Lori I didn't hear you, I'm on Skype with Sousuke._

– _Oh, your friend Sousuke? Let me see him!_

– _Russell's gonna get mad-_

– _Hi Sousuke! »_

Le brun cilla, répondit vaguement, conscient de son anglais peu développé :

« Heu... _Hello._

– _Oh, handsome mate...! Don't tell me you're cheating on Haru?_ ajouta-t-elle avec un ton taquin.

– Bon Rin je vais te laisser...

– _I told ya I'm NOT going out with him! _»

Tout ce que Sousuke put faire fut de lever les yeux au ciel et de couper la communication. Il envoya rapidement un message écrit, lui disant qu'il était libre le soir s'il voulait qu'ils finissent de discuter.

Mais il regarda l'heure, et vit qu'il restait un quart d'heure avant son contrôle. Il rangea ses affaires, alla se prendre un café, puis se dirigea vers sa classe, son cœur battant encore fort sous le bonheur d'avoir pu discuter avec son meilleur ami.

Il s'installa, sortit ses crayons de papier, et fit planer ses yeux sur la classe par habitude. Ils croisèrent ceux du châtain. Tachibana. Il se dit que franchement, il était temps qu'il arrête d'être une merde en sociabilité.

Il lui adressa un simple mouvement de tête, conscient que cela ne changerait pas grand chose, que sa situation, elle, n'avancerait pas plus; puis l'oublia quand les copies furent posées face aux élèves.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Si vous voulez savoir ce qui se dit en anglais à la fin, je vous mettrais une petite traduc (c'est trois fois rien pour le coup)


	4. 3: Pour avoir des réponses

Salut tout le monde! Merci pour les retours, contente que J'avance vous plaise! Je m'avance dans ma publi car je suis en ce moment en Nouvelle-Zélande et que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir poster dimanche (visiblement en France il n'est même pas samedi encore lol)

Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je m'y attèle dès que je rentre!

En tout cas, HAVE A GOOD READ! Encore merci à Yasmina pour la correction!

* * *

3\. Avancer pour avoir des réponses

* * *

Il s'écoula un peu plus d'une semaine avant qu'ils n'interagissent à nouveau. Sousuke n'évitait pas Tachibana, pas plus que ça. Il vivait sa vie, cette vie stagnante, frustrante mais à laquelle il s'accommodait tant bien que mal. Il avait passé les premiers contrôles, mieux que rien. Il n'oubliait cependant pas la voix, au fond de sa tête, qui lui chuchotait que ces mois avaient été terriblement longs et ennuyants.

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir, saleté de saisons des pluies, et Sousuke siffla sous ses dents en voyant les nuages noirs qui laissaient présager que cela ne s'arrêterait pas de sitôt. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son sac, en toile, qui ne protégerait pas son trieur de la pluie s'il osait s'engager en dessous. Ses chaussures non plus ne le vivraient pas bien. L'étudiant ne put ainsi faire qu'une chose : lâcher un juron, et faire demi-tour.

Il alla se poser sur un siège de la cafétéria, et sortit ses fiches, sa trousse; pour faire figure face aux dames de ménages qui ne le regardaient pas d'un bon œil. Il attendit cependant qu'elles tournent le dos, pour prendre son crâne entre ses doigts, coller ses coudes sur la table, et fermer les yeux, se disant qu'il n'aurait qu'à dormir en attendant que ça passe.

Mais un fracas le réveilla en sursaut, et il tourna un regard noir vers l'endroit duquel il avait entendu le bruit. Ce n'était qu'une étudiante maladroite, qui avait glissé à cause du sol humide. Il oublia alors rapidement l'incident, et retourna à sa sieste. Les pas de la jeune fille s'approchèrent, puis des pas plus pressés surgirent derrière, un murmure incompréhensible se fit entendre, et des pieds s'éloignèrent à nouveau.

Sousuke se disait qu'il allait enfin pouvoir dormir quand il sentit un regard sur lui. Agacé, il rouvrit les paupières. Il sentait quelqu'un nerveusement faire de petits pas sur place, et se tourna vers l'entrée, pour se figer. C'était le châtain, qui se figea quand leurs regards se croisèrent, et balbutia rapidement :

« Erm, désolé, je suis chargé par la secrétaire de faire passer le mot qu'il y a des parapluies de libre s'il y en a qui sont coincés dans l'université, à condition évidemment de signer un formulaire au cas-où et éviter que des gens les gardent-

– Hm, le coupa-t-il. Ok. »

Sousuke ne perdit pas plus de temps, rassembla ses affaires, et jeta son sac par dessus son épaule valide. Il avança vers l'autre étudiant, qui ne bougea pas, se contentant de le suivre du regard, et s'arrêta à sa hauteur, attendant la suite. Il avait conscience que, à nouveau, il aurait pu une fois dans sa vie être aimable, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas encore d'actualité. Alors, au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence gênant, il grogna :

« Où c'est?

– Ah! Pardon, comprit soudain Tachibana, qui s'inclina légèrement pour s'excuser. Il faut se rendre à la loge de la sortie B...

– Merci. »

Sousuke acquiesça, et s'apprêtait à repartir, quand les yeux fuyants de Makoto le firent à nouveau s'arrêter.

« Pourquoi tu t'es excusé? »

Deux yeux verts s'ouvrirent grand face à sa question, il est vrai, un peu incongrue. Il se dit d'ailleurs quelques instants qu'il ferait mieux de juste laisser couler et partir, mais il avait envie qu'il lui réponde. Peut-être parce que ça l'agaçait.

« C'est moi qui suis un connard, je veux dire... continua-t-il, secouant la tête. T'aurais juste pu me laisser crever la bouche ouverte, à attendre que l'averse passe; j'aurais fait ça à ta place. T'es bizarre. »

Un sourire gêné tordit le visage du châtain, ses joues roses, qui répliqua rapidement :

« C'est juste une habitude, désol-, ah, euh... »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil, ricana vaguement, puis fit un pas en arrière.

« Déjà que t'es un campagnard perdu dans la grande ville, tu vas finir boniche de quelqu'un si tu continues. Après, t'es grand. Merci pour l'info, Tachibana. »

Puis, sans demander de reste, il tourna les talons, et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la loge, soupirant d'aise à l'idée de pouvoir rentrer chez lui et de se foutre tranquillement devant sa télé. En retournant vers la sortie, il croisa de nouveau le châtain, qui sortait aussi. Ils firent le même chemin, une vingtaine de mètres entre eux deux, d'un opposé à l'autre de chaque wagon, et ne s'adressèrent pas un regard quand leurs directions divergèrent à la sortie du métro.

/

« Haru, on va être en retard! geignit Makoto en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

– Il y a un métro toutes les deux minutes.

– Ce n'est pas une raison pour partir à la dernière seconde! »

Le brun roula des yeux, finissant tranquillement de lacer ses chaussures, avant de se lever, suivant sans un mot son meilleur ami qui ferma sa porte derrière lui, car il avait la chance _inouïe_ de posséder un double de ses clés.

« Tu sais qu'un jour, je ne serais plus là pour te tirer du bain tous les matins.

– Je le sais.

– Alors pourquoi tu ne t'en occupes pas tout seul?

– Tu aimes bien le faire. »

L'étudiant soupira, ses sourcils un peu arqués, et marmonna :

« Je ne dirais jamais le contraire, mais il y a des jours où je rêve de passer ta porte et de te voir déjà prêt à partir.

– Hm. »

Ils accélérèrent le pas en voyant un train arriver, et se glissèrent à l'intérieur juste avant que les portes ne se ferment. Makoto remerciait le ciel que ses cours ne commencent pas avant dix heures le mercredi, tout comme l'entraînement de Haru, ce qui ne les obligeait pas à se retrouver dans les wagons remplis à ras-bord. Ils trouvèrent même des places assises, et un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, Makoto gardant le regard dans le vide en se repassant dans sa tête le dernier cours de biomécanique qu'il avait eu. Ses yeux tombèrent alors par hasard sur une silhouette large, quelques sièges plus loin, et il se tendit légèrement.

Haru sentit le malaise de son meilleur ami, et suivit son regard, pour ciller doucement, surpris.

« C'est... »

Makoto sortit de ses pensées, et ouvrit rapidement la bouche pour expliquer :

« Euh oui, je l'ai croisé quelques fois à l'université...

– Je ne savais pas que Yamazaki était revenu à Tokyo.

– Oui, moi non plus. »

Le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules, et de se renfoncer dans son siège, gardant malgré tout une vague expression irritée.

« Erm, je pense que Rin a juste oublié de t'en parler...

– Je m'en fiche. »

Makoto sentit une de ses commissures se baisser, puis secoua la tête, laissant la conversation s'évaporer dans l'atmosphère douce de ce matin d'été. Il savait que Rin et son meilleur ami ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, quand bien même ils étaient assez proches. Mais au fond, ça ressemblait bien à Haruka.

Inconsciemment, ses pupilles se tournèrent à nouveau vers Yamazaki, qui gardait les yeux fermés, ses écouteurs sur les oreilles. Il ne le connaissait pas du tout, et pour être honnête, leur première discussion ne lui donnait pas très envie que ça change. Il ne pensait pas que c'était un sale type, il n'était pas du genre manichéen, à croire qu'un être puisse être naturellement mauvais. Mais c'était certain que de se recevoir un regard noir et des mots crachés à la figure à la première rencontre, ça n'aidait pas à la sympathie.

Après, ils avaient pu tenir une discussion calme, alors il n'y avait pas d'animosité quelconque entre eux. C'était juste qu'ils ne savaient rien l'un de l'autre, et que rien ne laissait prévoir que cela changerait. Sousuke ne resterait sûrement qu'un visage un peu familier qu'il croiserait de temps à autres, à qui il pourrait dire bonjour, mais rien de plus.

Ses pensées fixées, Makoto bâilla, et recommença à se remémorer son cours.

/

Sousuke n'était pas de bonne humeur. Il marchait d'un pas lourd, son regard noir posé sur le sol, ses mains dans ses poches. Il ne voulait voir personne.

Son dernier rendez-vous médical ne s'était pas bien passé, car son médecin lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il arrête la salle de sport une semaine, qu'il fasse seulement quelques étirements le matin, mais qu'il laisse son épaule tranquille un moment. Et il lui avait donné une brassière qui le serrait encore plus.

Il avait l'impression d'être handicapé, avec cette chose. Il pouvait à peine lever son bras. Et l'idée de ne plus pouvoir un minimum s'entraîner le rendait maussade car ces derniers temps, c'était la seule chose qu'il attendait avec impatience, chaque matin.

Les dents serrées, il tenta de tracer son chemin parmi la foule d'étudiants qui traînait dans le couloir. Il ne vit pas arriver l'un d'entre eux, en retard pour un cours, qui dans sa hâte percuta violemment son épaule droite.

Il sentit son corps entier se raidir, ses dents serrées laissant à peine passer un sifflement, et la douleur aiguë lui donna le tournis, lui faisant lâcher ses affaires. Il entendit une excuse, et ne put même pas voir le visage du gars qui reprit sa course. Tout ce que Sousuke était capable de faire, c'est de rester accroupi, les poings fermés pour ne pas lâcher une larme de douleur, d'humiliation.

Mais il vit alors quelqu'un se pencher pour ramasser ses livres. Il releva le visage, et fut surpris d'apercevoir Tachibana, qui les lui tendait avec un léger sourire contrit.

« Tiens. »

De la honte se répandit dans son ventre, et il se hérissa, son instinct voulant refuser violemment l'aide. Mais le châtain se contenta de forcer les livres dans sa main, lui faire un nouveau sourire peut-être un peu forcé, puis partir sans demander son reste.

Il le regarda s'éloigner, les yeux plissés car ne comprenant pas.

/

« Je comprends pas. »

Makoto releva brusquement la tête, surpris de voir un certain brun large d'épaules s'asseoir à côté de lui dans les transports.

« Euh...

– Merci pour tout à l'heure, c'était sympa. Même si je saisis pas pourquoi t'as fait ça. »

Haussant un sourcil, il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant un instant ses mots.

« Je... C'est normal, je veux dire... En plus je sais que tu as des soucis de santé, alors-

– C'était de la pitié? »

Le châtain cilla, avant de s'esclaffer :

« Eh bien, oui, un peu. » Sousuke sembla véritablement surpris par l'admission, alors il continua : « Tu le dis comme si c'était une mauvaise chose, mais ce n'était pas de le sens où je te trouvais pitoyable! Je veux dire, c'est normal d'aider quelqu'un qu'on connaît, non? »

Le nageur de papillon le fixa avec de grands yeux plusieurs secondes, tandis que Makoto rougissait légèrement sous son inconfort.

« Non, c'est pas normal.

– Eh? lâcha-t-il involontairement.

– Si si, je t'assure, ça l'est pas. »

Il passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux, et poursuivit :

« Tu dis qu'on se connaît, mais la seule chose que j'ai fait c'est te parler comme de la merde. Je te le jure : tu te comportes absolument pas de la manière dont tu devrais le faire face à un sale con qui, juste parce qu'il était de sale humeur, est allé te parler comme à un chien. »

Makoto le regarda dans les yeux une minute, avant de pouffer de rire, encore une fois à la grande surprise de l'autre étudiant, qui le vit ensuite se tenir le ventre un long moment, avant de parvenir à hoqueter :

« Le plus bizarre, c'est certainement toi! On me dit souvent que j'ai tendance à être trop sympa avec les autres, mais j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un me le dire comme ça!

– Tu... es en train de te moquer de moi?

– Peut-être un peu... »

Le brun l'observa encore avec une brève hébétude, avant de se mettre à sourire, lui aussi.

« Je ne pouvais pas deviner que Jésus s'était réincarné dans un Japonais paumé dans sa capitale.

– Et je n'aurais pas cru que Yamazaki Sousuke était du genre à s'insulter toutes les deux secondes. »

Leur train s'arrêta, et ils descendirent, parlant encore entre eux. Sousuke ne pensa même pas à son épaule encore douloureuse, ou à ce que son médecin lui avait dit le matin-même. Ils décidèrent d'aller prendre un café.

**A suivre...**


	5. 4: Pour ne plus attendre un train

Hello! De retour de Nouvelle-Zélande, j'ai 10h de jetlag dans la tronche et j'ai failli oublier de poster mais le mot-clé est FAILLI; voici pour vous :)

Le rating prend dès ici un peu plus son sens, même si c'est en grande majorité la partie 2 qui le vaudra.

Merci à Yasmina pour sa correction, et Have a good read!

* * *

4\. Avancer pour ne plus attendre un train déjà passé

* * *

Sousuke exhala, l'eau brûlante de sa douche tombant sur son dos lui faisant un bien fou. Il étira son épaule, et grimaça quand une petite douleur se fit sentir. Et à force de les craindre, de les sentir, ces pincements devenaient plus atroces que n'importe quelle autre lésion.

Il ferma les yeux et tâcha d'oublier sa blessure. Il était trop tôt pour ces conneries. Il pensa à d'autres choses. Un flash de ses cours de biologie lui vint, mais il n'était pas masochiste au point de remplacer une souffrance par une autre. Il pensa à Rin qui allait faire sa première compétition australienne à la fin de la semaine, et se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il trouve un site illégal qui lui capte la chaîne qui retransmettrait l'événement.

Il pensa vaguement à Tachibana, au café sympa qu'ils avaient eu la semaine passée. Ça lui avait fait pas mal de bien, au final, de se socialiser. Ils avaient principalement parlé des cours, ou de la météo, mais il n'était pas homme à se plaindre. Avoir quelqu'un à qui dire bonjour le matin, c'était mieux que rien.

Pendant la conversation, il avait repensé à ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami. Que Tachibana ne pouvait pas tenir une discussion sans parler de Nanase, ça, il en avait eu la preuve. Qu'il était sympa, ça, il n'avait pas été inamical. Qu'il avait un joli sourire, bof, ça ne l'avait pas vraiment marqué. Même chez les filles, ce n'était pas ce qui attirait en premier son regard.

La pensée apporta quelques images mentales qu'il sut apprécier, tirées de pornos qu'il avait vu, ou de ses petites amies passées. C'était vrai que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait rien fait. Depuis toute cette histoire avec son épaule, il avait arrêté de courir après les jupes, car il avait plus important à penser.

Il baissa sa main vers son sexe encore mou, et se dit que ça pourrait le détendre un minimum pour la journée. Il conserva ces images sous ses paupières, et rapidement, celui-ci se tendit. Il lâcha un soupir en repensant à sa dernière petite amie, et surtout à ses jambes, fermes et musclées, qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa taille. Il repensa à ses cheveux bruns en pagaille, retombant contre sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus vite sous leurs mouvements.

Il passa son pouce sur son gland, et lâcha un léger râle, un frisson le parcourant, et la chair de poule recouvrit ses avants-bras. Il ne lui fallut que quelques aller-retours de plus pour jouir dans sa paume.

Satisfait, il rinça sa main, se savonna de nouveau, et sortit de sa douche en s'assurant qu'aujourd'hui serait une bonne journée.

/

La main accrochée au poignet du nageur professionnel, Makoto le tirait vers le train dont les portes ne tarderaient pas à fermer. Par miracle, ils entrèrent à temps, bien qu'ils soient hors d'haleine. Encore sur le pas des portes coulissantes, le châtain entendit un léger rire moqueur et se tourna à sa droite, pour croiser le regard condescendant de Yamazaki. Cependant, celui-ci perdit tout sourire en apercevant Haru à ses côtés.

Ils traversèrent rapidement la voiture, le futur maître nageur lançant un petit bonjour à Sousuke. Et il dit, dès qu'ils furent assis :

« Ne fais pas cette tête. »

Haru fronça les sourcils, gardant les yeux détournés.

« Je m'en fiche, je te l'ai dit.

– Et je sais bien que c'est un mensonge, soupira-t-il. Écoute, je n'ai jamais vraiment su ce qu'il y avait entre vous deux, mais il n'est pas méchant. »

L'autre ne répondit même pas, et Makoto secoua la tête.

« Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques.

– Il n'y a rien à dire.

– Haru! »

Lassé, le brun tourna ses pupilles bleu océan vers son ami. Mais en s'apercevant de sa sincérité, il ne put rien faire d'autre que murmurer :

« Je ne vois pas l'intérêt, je t'assure.

– Ce n'est pas juste cette bagarre datant du collège, hein?

– Mais non... »

Le nageur laissa son regard planer par la fenêtre.

« Je te raconterai plus tard. »

Haru avait toujours été comme ça, s'ouvrant difficilement, sauf quand il était dans un environnement confortable. Makoto se contenta alors d'acquiescer, et de tourner ses pupilles vers l'autre étudiant qui pianotait sur son téléphone.

/

« Rin veut que tu dises à Nanase qu'il a une course samedi.

– Huh? Il concourt déjà? Et, hein, pourquoi est-ce qu'il passe par moi? »

Sousuke tourna sa fiche, haussant les épaules, profitant des quelques minutes de répit qu'ils avaient entre deux cours pour faire passer le message au châtain.

« Il m'a demandé de le faire, mais ce sera plus simple si c'est toi. Normal.

– D'accord, mais pourquoi il ne lui dit pas directement? »

Le brun retint un rire. Pas sûr que _parce qu'il joue l'amoureux transi_ soit une bonne réponse.

« J'en sais rien, demande-lui. »

Cela ne sembla pas satisfaire Makoto, qui fit tomber sa tête dans sa main, exaspéré :

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à avoir des problèmes de communication! »

Le ton plus grave que ce à quoi il était habitué surpris Sousuke, dont les yeux s'agrandirent. Mais rapidement, du rouge s'étala sur les joues de Tachibana, qui se reprit :

« Je veux dire, vous y pouvez rien, mais entre Haru qui n'est de base pas très bavard, Rin qui part en Australie sans rien lui dire, et... et toi qui vient m'agresser dès le premier jour, je suis un peu pris de court! Je ne t'en veux pas, hein, mais c'est juste que- »

Un rire lui répondit et Sousuke secoua la tête, se couvrant les yeux de la main. Encore un peu rouge, le châtain se figea, observant le plus grand s'esclaffer :

« Non, tu as bien raison. Peut-être que c'est un truc de nageurs. »

Le brun reprit contenance, le regard un peu dans le vague, et continua :

« Enfin, vraiment, j'en sais rien et je t'avoue que j'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi il m'a soudain demandé ça ce matin. Mais je compte sur toi, Tachibana.

– D'accord. Merci. »

Il hocha la tête, et s'éloigna sans un mot de plus.

_/_

_[j'ai fait passer le message, t'es quand même grave Matsuoka je suis pas un pigeon voyageur.]_

Rin retomba sur son lit en grognant, son avant-bras devant ses yeux. Parfois, son meilleur ami l'énervait. Surtout quand il le considérait comme une jeune fille en fleur.

Il jeta son haut plein de transpiration de ses étirements pré-sommeil dans une corbeille au coin de la chambre qui faisait office d'appartement, et fixa son plafond, ses pensées noires.

Il aurait vraiment aimé que ce soit aussi simple, que la raison pour laquelle il était incapable de seulement contacter le mec qui lui plaisait soit sa timidité. Mais il avait quand même passé ce cap. Il était capable de tenir une conversation avec l'autre nageur, à ce niveau-là, rien ne changerait jamais.

Le seul souci c'était la distance. C'était que Haru ne touchait presque jamais aux appareils électroniques. Il avait essayé, une fois, de l'obliger à ouvrir Skype. Mais tout ce qu'ils avaient fait, au final, c'était se regarder via la caméra, le brun pas très bavard, et avoir une conversation gênante et pas très animée.

Ils n'étaient pas fait pour ça, pour les appels téléphoniques. Ils n'avaient rien à se dire quand ça arrivait. Alors Rin avait arrêté, préférant garder ses distances avec frustration, bien qu'il craigne que leur amitié ayant déjà été rudement affectée par le passé en prenne encore plus pour son grade.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça ne fonctionnait pas. Avec Sousuke, c'était simple. Peut-être parce qu'il ne pensait pas à lui dès le matin et en passant la sacro-sainte séance de plaisir matinale.

Rin se sentait un peu pitoyable, c'est vrai, et peut-être bien que son ami avait un peu raison en lui disant qu'il se comportait comme une midinette, parfois. Peut-être que tout aurait été différent s'il avait été capable de tout dire à Haru avant de partir. Peut-être pas. S'il y avait bien une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il était incapable de prévoir les réactions du brun.

Alors il se contentait de ses souvenirs, de ce dos proche du sien lors de leur visite en Australie, de ses yeux brillants dès qu'il arrivait devant une piscine, de sa voix suppliante, pour ces fameuses Régionales qui avaient définitivement changé sa manière de voir son vieil ami.

Il savait depuis quelques années qu'il était homosexuel, alors ce n'était pas ceci qui avait été le plus surprenant. C'était plutôt de se rendre compte depuis combien de temps il était, sans s'en rendre compte, obsédé par le brun. De comprendre que son crush ne datait pas d'hier, quand bien même son admiration poussée de l'école primaire n'avait plus rien à voir avec ses sentiments tordus d'adulte.

Et s'il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui dire un jour ses sentiments, la situation actuelle (quand ils étaient capables de communiquer) le satisfaisant; il refusait malgré tout qu'il rate son ascension vers le sommet. Il voulait l'atteindre avec Haru, ce n'était pas négociable. Et pour ça, il s'interdisait l'idée qu'il n'assiste pas à la course. Car ne pas l'avoir sur la ligne d'à côté lui faisait déjà quelque chose, il n'imaginait même pas ce que ce serait s'il savait qu'il ne le regardait même pas accomplir ses rêves.

Il grogna, et tapa rapidement, agacé :

_[Il regarde jamais son portable.]_

_[si tu lui envoies jamais de msg il risque pas c'est clair]_

Il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait lui dire Sousuke. Il savait pourtant que leur première conversation avait été un échec, pourquoi il s'attendrait à le voir continuer d'essayer? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et un brin d'espoir traversa le rouquin qui demanda rapidement :

_[Quoi, il attend que je lui en envoie un?]_

_[qu'est-ce que j'en sais demande à tachibana]_

La réponse ne fut effectivement pas à la hauteur de ses espérances, car, au final, son ami lui exprimait simplement son agacement à le voir ne rien tenter et venir ensuite se plaindre à lui.

_[T'as pas été le dire à Haru toi-même?]_

_[lol]_

Il lâcha un long grognement à cette réponse, et se rassit en tailleur, faisant tomber son oreiller sur le sol.

_[Je suis sérieux]_

Alors qu'il attendait la réponse, il laissa planer son regard sur sa chambre de bonne, seul appartement suffisamment peu cher pour pouvoir se l'offrir, dans Sydney. Il entendait la circulation, dehors, et seule la lumière de la ville venait éclairer sa chambre en compagnie d'une mini lampe de chevet. Pas très confortable, c'était certain, et parfois froid, mais il s'y faisait. Il y avait des sacrifices qu'il pouvait se permettre de faire.

_[et moi donc. t'as besoin que je te rappelle que moi et nanase c'est pas le grand amour ou...]_

_[Ça je le saurais quand tu m'auras expliqué cette putain d'histoire. Je pensais que c'était fini]_

_[ca te regarde pas je te l'ai deja dit.]_

Ses sourcils se froncèrent sous l'irritation, mais il fut coupé dans sa réponse quand une autre de Sousuke arriva, le reflet de phares d'une voiture en contrebas venant au même moment éclairer la pièce :

_[va lui demander toi même ca vous fera au moins une conversation]_

_[Hahaha super drôle]_

_[a ton service]_

Il décida alors de tenter le coup, sautant sur ses pieds, puis avançant d'un pas comme si cela allait lui donner plus de courage. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, et même si l'autre ne lui répondait pas, il le harcèlerait de messages jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde, ne serait-ce que pour l'envoyer péter. Dans le pire des cas, il demanderait à Makoto de lui donner la clé pour ouvrir la moule muette qu'était Haru, parce que franchement, il n'avait pas la foi de chercher tout seul. Il fit basculer plusieurs fois son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, peut-être un peu nerveux, avant d'écrire :

_[Première course samedi, t'as intérêt à me regarder gagner.]_

Il envoya le message rapidement, ne voulant pas reculer. Puis il étira ses épaules au dessus de sa tête, et alla prendre sa douche avant d'aller se coucher, car il avait entraînement tôt le lendemain.

Quand il revint dans la partie chambre de son dix mètres carrés, il alla regarder son ordinateur. Il n'y avait pas de réponse. Seulement un petit ''vu à 21:11''.

Malgré lui, bien qu'il commence à ronchonner contre ce _putain d'asocial_, un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres.

**A suivre...**

* * *

La semaine prochaine, premier chap de plus de 5 pages, youhou! Après, plus que des chapitres bien plus long, enfin B)


	6. 5: Pour réapprendre à parler

Je préviens d'avance qu'il y a des dialogues en anglais à venir : je ne suis pas bilingue, alors s'il y a des corrections à faire, prévenez-moi et je corrigerai :)

Merci à Yasmina pour la correction!

* * *

5\. Avancer pour réapprendre à parler

* * *

« _It seems our mates underestimated this newcomer! Look at him slicing through the water like he's alone in the pool! Yes, it's him, we are going to follow him meticulously! Winning the 100 meters butterfly AND free, 57 seconds 67 for the last; it truly is an amazing day! Rin Matsuoka, we're not gonna forget him, and I think his fellow swim-mates won't either!_ »

Sousuke sourit largement, l'image de son meilleur ami arrivant premier lui réchauffant le cœur. Il savait qu'il ne le verrait pas tout de suite, mais son premier geste fut de changer de fenêtre sur son ordinateur et d'envoyer un message de félicitation au nageur.

Relisant rapidement son mot, il étira son dos et fit rouler sa chaise en arrière, laissant son regard glisser vers le plafond blanc un peu sale de sa chambre d'étudiant. Il lui restait deux semaines avant le début des vacances d'été, deux semaines de partiels. Il aurait pu retourner voir ses parents, mais il savait que l'été était une période chargée pour eux, leur petite entreprise de pêche créée dans leur retraite fleurissant à chaque rayon de soleil. Et pour être franc, il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il voulait se trouver durant ces vacances, et ce n'était pas la bibliothèque.

Il avait un peu repris le contact avec Gou, qui souhaitait tout autant que lui aller visiter son frère en Australie. Mais si cela n'avait été qu'une idée en passant, la mère Matsuoka avait avoué être bien plus rassurée à l'idée qu'un garçon, qui plus est plus âgé, accompagne sa fille en voyage. Elle lui avait alors offert gentiment la moitié du billet, pour qu'ils aillent faire une surprise à son ''imbécile de fils''.

Il avait hâte, et c'était un euphémisme, de retrouver son ami, rien que l'idée le rendait de bonne humeur. Ce fut donc avec presque de l'enthousiasme qu'il prépara ses affaires pour se rendre à la salle de sport, impatient de se remettre à son entraînement mis en pause depuis que son médecin lui avait demandé.

Il trottina jusqu'à la salle de l'université, arrivant déjà transpirant, la chaleur estivale encore suffisamment présente à dix-sept heures pour lui coller à la peau. Il se changea, enleva enfin sa satanée brassière, remplit sa bouteille, et se posa sur la machine à pendule. Ce fut en grimaçant qu'il dût choisir de commencer avec le poids le plus bas, et fort heureusement, il put rapidement ajouter des kilos. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, une chaleur caractéristique envahissait tout son corps, et il put changer d'épaule avec le sourire, appréciant de pouvoir monter le poids, et véritablement sentir la douce brûlure de la musculation dans ses bras.

Il écouta sa musique en se rendant ensuite sur les tapis roulants, et les minutes défilèrent sans qu'il ne les voie. Il ne pensait plus à rien, et sa douce euphorie prenait le pas sur lui. Puis, instinctivement il se dirigea vers les haltères. Il souleva dix kilos, de ses deux bras, facilement. Il en rajouta dix. Il put faire facilement vingt allez-retours. Alors il alla à trente. Son sourire n'était pas parti.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se leva pour encore en ajouter, et qu'il croisa deux yeux verts, qu'il s'arrêta. Il voulut le saluer de son bras droit, et il crut que son cœur s'était arrêté. Car il arriva à peine à le soulever.

Un froid glacial l'envahit, il paniqua peut-être un peu, et sans réfléchir observa son épaule, cette traîtresse si faible qui semblait le lâcher à nouveau. Mais elle n'était pas rouge, gonflée, ou autre.

Le temps que Makoto s'approche, perplexe car ayant remarqué sa stupeur soudaine et son visage crispé, Sousuke avait compris, et s'était calmé. Il ne pouvait pas plus lever son bras gauche que le droit. Tout comme ses jambes vacillaient sous lui. Il ne venait pas de ruiner à nouveau son articulation. Il venait de faire deux heures de sport intensifs, et son corps était à bout, mais pas au mauvais sens du terme. C'était tout.

« Yamazaki, tout va bien? » s'inquiéta le châtain en le voyant s'asseoir brusquement au sol.

Sousuke, sa main gauche cachant son visage car il ne voulait pas utiliser sa droite, répondit rapidement :

« Ouais, ouais.

– C'est... »

Il ne voulait pas qu'il le dise.

« Rien. » siffla-t-il.

Lui-même sentit le froid qui s'installa entre eux suite à sa réponse. Il déglutit alors.

« T'inquiète, fit-il, plus doucement. Désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça.

– Non, non... »

Il parvint enfin à relever son regard vers l'autre étudiant, qui semblait encore une fois revenir de la piscine, sa serviette sur les cheveux et le dos de son t-shirt humide. Sousuke se sentait assez mal, d'avoir réagi comme ça. Cette saloperie de manie à tout garder pour lui et refuser les autres le tuerait un jour, il en était certain. Alors il tenta, bien qu'il n'ait au fond pas tellement envie d'entendre la réponse :

« Bien nagé? »

Makoto le regarda avec surprise, car même lui semblait se douter que c'était un sujet sensible chez le brun. Ainsi, car il était bien trop aimable pour ce monde, il changea habilement de sujet :

« Oui, mais je préfère quand même la piscine d'Iwatobi. Là bas, nous l'avions un peu pour nous tous seuls, c'était plus sympa que celle-ci qui est bondée.

– Bienvenue à Tokyo, le campagnard. »

Le nageur de dos s'esclaffa, ravi du changement d'ambiance entre eux deux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle Sousuke avait été agressif, mais sentait que cela ne le regardait peut-être pas. Il se laissa donc porter dans la conversation, sans plus commenter l'accès de colère que l'étudiant avait eu.

Ils continuèrent de doucement discuter, entre deux abdos et leurs étirements, Sousuke oubliant progressivement les battements violents qu'avaient eu son cœur quand il avait cru avoir de nouveau fait le con. Bien qu'il n'ait pas été loin.

Ils se changèrent côte à côte, parlant comme ça, de tout et de rien. Sa compagnie était plaisante, se disait Makoto. Il n'aurait pas vraiment cru que cela arrive, mais comme quoi, il faisait bien d'avoir toujours de l'espoir. Sousuke était un type sympa, un peu brusque et renfermé, mais quelqu'un qu'il pouvait désormais classer comme plus qu'une simple connaissance. Et s'il avait déjà de nouveaux amis à Tokyo, pouvoir se lier un peu plus à quelqu'un de sa région natale était évidemment encore mieux.

Sousuke finit de se sécher les cheveux, lançant sa serviette dans son sac après sa douche, et se tourna pour voir si Makoto avait bientôt fini de se préparer. Le regard du nageur de dos était dirigé vers lui, mais plus bas qu'il ne l'aurait prévu.

« Mon calbut est sale? »

Le châtain redressa vivement la tête, les yeux grands ouverts ainsi que les oreilles un peu rouges, et hocha la tête. Sousuke passa alors rapidement une main pour se nettoyer, et oublia rapidement.

Il faisait nuit quand ils sortirent, et qu'ils marchèrent en direction du train.

« Ah, je descends au même arrêt que toi aujourd'hui, je ne vais pas chez Haru, fit-il, quelques minutes après qu'ils soient montés.

– Hm. T'es vraiment proche de Nanase. Rin m'en avait parlé mais je pensais pas que ce serait à ce point là. »

Makoto émit un léger rire nerveux, et haussa les épaules, debout et se tenant au poteau dans les virages, alors que Sousuke était assis, ses jambes engourdies après l'effort.

« Oui, on m'a déjà dit que notre relation était assez étrange... On est collés depuis qu'on est petits, alors je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de passer plus d'un week-end sans le voir. Maintenant que nous n'habitons plus à côté, cela change déjà beaucoup.

– Parce qu'en plus vous étiez voisins? »

Il s'esclaffa en acquiesçant, et Sousuke roula des yeux vers le wagon à moitié vide.

« Heureusement que vous vous entendez bien. Moi et Rin on se serait déjà tués si on devait passer autant de temps ensemble sans pause.

– Pourtant vous étiez colocataires à Samezuka, non? »

Il fut forcé de hocher la tête.

« Ouais, mais bon, je l'avais pas vu depuis cinq ans, il fallait bien qu'on rattrape le temps perdu. Comme quoi, un an et il est déjà reparti, je pourrais finir par croire qu'il ne m'aime pas. »

Makoto ne put que sourire, leur wagon s'engouffra dans un tunnel, le bruit coupant leur conversation. Il finit par lancer :

« Tu dois aussi lui manquer, j'en suis sûr.

– Hm. Bah, je vais en Australie pendant les vacances de toute façon, alors...

– Vraiment? C'est génial, combien de temps? »

Le métro s'arrêta doucement, les portes s'ouvrant et laissant entrer l'air caniculaire dans la voiture, pour ensuite repartir.

« Moi et Gou on a prévu d'y aller la première semaine. Une petite surprise, vu que je sais que lui aussi a une semaine de libre. Je rentrerai le dimanche, pour bosser le plus tôt possible.

– Quelle chance, moi et Haru on se contente de retourner à Iwatobi. Mais bon, » sa voix traduisait son impatience à rentrer. « J'ai vraiment envie de revoir tout le monde. La mer me manque aussi. »

Le train s'arrêta de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, ils débarquèrent, se dirigeant lentement vers la sortie.

« Allez, c'est pas si terrible Tokyo quand même.

– Tottori ne t'a jamais manqué?

– Parfois si. On va dire que... » ses mots moururent sur sa langue, mais il décida de les prononcer, un sourire nostalgique aux lèvres. « Je suis parti à l'idée que ça me permettrait de finir pro. Alors à l'époque, j'imagine que l'impatience surpassait la mélancolie. »

Makoto sembla réellement surpris d'entendre ça, mais hocha la tête, un doux sourire se glissant au coin de ses lèvres à la confession qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre de l'autre garçon. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au bout de leur chemin commun. Cependant, Sousuke, le visage encore un peu détourné, l'arrêta :

« Hey, Tachibana. »

Makoto se stoppa dans son avancée, et fit face au brun, à quelques mètres de lui. La nuit tombait, les lampadaires s'allumaient au fur et à mesure du temps, et les voitures passaient à côté d'eux, leurs phares les illuminant avant de disparaître.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Le retour du connard, hein... »

Il passa une main sur son pantalon, et du bout de sa chaussure, frotta les imperfections du goudron sous ses pieds.

« En fait... ça faisait quelques temps que j'étais pas autorisé à la salle de sport. A cause de mon épaule. »

Le mot sembla planer quelques secondes, et Makoto se dit que c'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il abordait le sujet. Et il n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait de son propre chef. Son cœur battit un peu plus fort.

« J'étais vraiment content de pouvoir m'y remettre. Et puis, il y a l'idée que j'aille en Australie, que Rin ait gagné sa course, et même que l'on s'entende bien... j'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai travaillé plus que j'aurais dû. J'ai flippé ensuite, en pensant que j'avais encore tout fait foirer, et c'est pour ça que je t'ai parlé comme ça. Vraiment désolé. »

Il osa enfin croiser son regard, espérant que le sien était bel et bien navré, mais seul un sourire, sincère et étonnamment apaisant, lui répondit.

« Pas besoin, je t'assure.

– Mais si! » il fronça les sourcils, et s'approcha. « Tachibana, il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de pardonner tout et n'importe quoi à n'importe qui. Si je suis un salaud, dis-le moi, je mérite rien d'autre. »

Le châtain sembla réellement surpris, mais secoua la tête, riant.

« Tu viens de m'expliquer pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça, alors que je ne t'avais rien demandé! C'est largement suffisant, je peux comprendre maintenant, et c'est tant mieux. Mais si tu en as besoin, tes excuses sont parfaitement acceptées, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Son expression, face à celle un peu ébahie de Sousuke, devint légèrement enjouée.

« Je ne suis pas Rin tu sais, je ne m'énerve pas au moindre mot...

– Rah, je sais! s'exclama-t-il en passant une main sur son visage. Mais quand même, mec, je t'assure que je connais personne comme ça, c'est troublant! »

Makoto rit de bon cœur, et le lampadaire au dessus de leur tête s'alluma.

« Si je suis un campagnard perdu dans Tokyo, tu es dans ce cas un citadin qui a du mal à comprendre les gens... »

Il glissa une main dans sa poche, et en sortit son portable.

« J'y pense, passe moi ton mail. Ce sera plus simple que de me chercher à l'université si Rin a _encore_ un message à faire passer... »

Sousuke observa avec de grands yeux l'étudiant un peu plus petit que lui. Un gars qui semblait vouloir volontairement entrer dans sa vie après s'être rendu compte qu'il en avait peut-être besoin. Un gars qui était prêt à aider même ceux qui ne lui faisaient pas bonne impression. Lui aussi, au final, se mit à sourire.

« Prépare-toi à ce que ton nom sur mon portable soit Jésus. »

/

Haru ferma son ordinateur, et retomba sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Il sortit son portable, et vit qu'il était dix heures du soir. A Sydney, il était minuit. Il devait déjà dormir.

Pourtant, il continuait de voir la course, derrière ses paupières. Cela lui faisait bizarre de la voir de cet angle, d'entendre des gens commenter la nage de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Lui aussi, bientôt, se verrait de la même façon en train de nager. Sa première compétition, au niveau régional, arrivait.

Il soupira, repensa à son devoir d'anglais, et se dit que cela ne faisait qu'une raison supplémentaire de ne pas appeler Rin. Mais il restait immobile, sans faire un geste vers son sac. Il continuait de regarder son écran. Et alla sur l'application skype.

Les tonalités étaient longues dans ses oreilles. Il se redressa, laissant son regard planer à travers sa fenêtre. Il était un peu frustré de regarder dehors et de ne pas voir la mer, le paysage paisible d'Iwatobi, mais une nuée d'immeubles. Iwatobi lui manquait, l'air salé aussi. Mais ses pensées furent interrompues quand il entendit soudain une voix qui, il se dit un instant, le ramena dans sa maison en haut de la colline, à travers laquelle le vent se faufilait pour continuer sa course dans les montagnes de pierre, et glisser ensuite dans les vagues :

_« Haru? C'est vraiment toi? »_

Le brun fronça les sourcils, un peu secoué par l'émotion étrangère qui l'avait traversé et qui s'apparentait peut-être à la nostalgie. Mais les mots arrivèrent à son cerveau, il les comprit, et, doucement, cilla, regarda son écran, pour répondre d'un ton plat :

« C'est pas marqué?

– _Heu, si, si, mais je ne m'y attendais pas!_

– Je te réveille? insista-t-il, surpris par une certaine hauteur dans la voix de son ami qui ne lui était pas familière.

– _Non! Je-hem, je suis content que tu m'appelles..._ »

Haru resta un instant perplexe, car il n'avait pas l'habitude d'entendre l'autre bafouiller. La nervosité était quelque chose d'incongru chez son ami, quelque chose qui ne lui correspondait pas bien. Après quelques instants de blanc, il réussit à se rappeler de la raison pour laquelle il avait appelé.

« Félicitations. »

Le simple mot plana, une mouette fendant les cieux pour venir glisser au dessus de la mer.

_« T'as regardé la course?_ demanda le nageur de Sydney, de la stupeur dans sa voix.

– Tu me l'as dit, et tu as demandé à Makoto de me le dire aussi.

– _Je sais, mais j'étais pas sûr!_

– Eh bien si.»

Un silence revint, Haru le trouva confortable. Il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir discuter avec l'autre. Il n'aurait su décrire le sentiment. Peut-être celui de rentrer à la maison. Malheureusement, Rin n'était pas de son avis.

« _Arh, pourquoi c'est toujours comme ça avec toi! _»

L'exclamation résonna dans son oreille, le coupa dans sa quiétude, ce qui lui fit perdre de son bien-être.

« Quoi?

– _Tu parles jamais, c'est dingue!_

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise?

– _J'en sais rien! Un truc!_ »

Un peu piqué, désormais que l'instant avait véritablement été brisé, le nageur de Tokyo marmonna :

« J'ai rien à dire.

– _Je sais pas, tu fais comment avec Makoto!_

– C'est lui qui me raconte sa semaine, fit-il de but en blanc.

– _J'aurais dû m'en douter... _grogna Rin_. Bah t'as qu'à faire pareil, non?_ »

Haru cilla, puis chercha quelque chose de digne d'intérêt à dire. Il trouvait cela ridicule. Alors il lâcha la première banalité qui lui venait.

« J'ai nagé toute la semaine. Parfois deux fois par jour. C'était fatiguant.

– _Depuis quand nager te fatigue?_

– Les autres du groupe sont énervants. Ils veulent toujours me traîner boire avec eux. »

Un léger rire lui répondit, finalement.

« _Et vu ton don inné à la communication, ça fonctionne bien._

– La ferme. »

Haru se sentait bien, en fin de compte. En l'entendant au creux de son oreille, il avait l'impression que Rin était là, et non de l'autre côté de l'équateur. C'était rare qu'il ait envie, délibérément, de discuter.

« Tu loges chez ta famille d'accueil?

– _Russell et Lori? Nan, ils sont trop en banlieue, je me suis trouvé un appart pas cher à Sydney. C'est plus près, et je préfère être en centre-ville. Mais je passe la plupart de mes week-ends chez eux. Ils m'ont manqué._ »

Il sourit doucement en se rappelant des deux Australiens, avec leur fort accent, et leur nourriture qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Hm. Tant mieux.

– _Ah_, enchaîna-t-il, semblant maintenant parti pour discuter. _Et Makoto, ça avance l'université?_ »

Haru hocha la tête, puis se rappela que l'autre ne le voyait pas. C'était pour cela qu'il n'aimait pas le téléphone.

« Oui. Je le vois seulement quelques fois par semaine. Le mercredi on doit partir à la même heure, alors il vient me chercher. »

Quelques sons d'assentiment lui revinrent, puis soudain, il entendit :

« _Hey, mais j'y pense, il est dans la même université que Sousuke, c'est ça?_ »

Il se raidit en pensant à l'autre brun, et ne put secouer la sensation d'inconfort qui le prenait en imaginant son meilleur ami et Yamazaki être proches. Il ne savait pas, il n'arrivait pas à l'imaginer. Ils ne se connaissaient même pas après tout.

« Je l'ai croisé aussi.

– _Ils m'ont l'air de bien s'entendre. Ça m'étonne pas, Makoto s'entend avec tout le monde après tout._

– Hm. »

A nouveau, un silence gêné plana, puis un grognement se fit entendre :

« _C'est vrai, faut pas parler de vous deux, parce que y a je ne sais quoi..._

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire... » bougonna Haru.

Rin sembla vraiment perdre patience :

« _Y a que ça m'énerve que mon meilleur ami et le mec que j-, heu, hem... que... que deux de mes meilleurs potes puissent pas se sacquer!_ »

Le ventre du brun se tordit. Sa gorge s'assécha. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Rapidement, Rin continua :

« _Haru? T'es là? Hein, t'es là?_ »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir loupé quelque chose. Qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne savait pas. Et cela ne lui plaisait pas.

« Oui, je suis là. » répondit-il, encore perplexe, perdu.

Et son ami ne semblait pas vouloir lui laisser le temps de se poser plus de questions, car il enchaîna :

« _En tout cas, vous êtes chiants, à vous conduire comme chien et chat! Et surtout à rien me dire!_

– C'est fini, ça a plus d'importance. » ce sentiment perturbant ne s'en allait pas. Il décida alors qu'ils avaient assez parlé : « Tu devrais dormir. »

Et rien ne lui répondit, durant quelques instants. Il fallut attendre un moment avant que son ami ne baragouine :

« _O-Ouais, c'est vrai, en fait j'ai menti, tu m'as réveillé..._

– Hm. Salut, Rin.

– _A toi aussi._ »

Il raccrocha sans un mot. Il était un peu irrité, au fond. Car encore un qui lui parlait de lui et Yamazaki, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qui prenait à Rin. Il observa encore un moment son écran skype. Et tapa, sans réfléchir :

_[il m'avait demandé de te laisser tranquille.]_

Puis il éteint son portable, ne voulant pas voir la réponse de son ami.

**A suivre...**


	7. 6: Pour assumer ses torts

_Dialogues en australien (donc anglais avec expressions typiques) dans ce chapitre  
Merci à Yasmina, et HAVE A GOOD READ_

* * *

6\. Avancer pour assumer ses torts

* * *

« Vous êtes vraiment culottés, quand même... » marmonna Rin, accoudé à sa fenêtre et l'œil fixé sur l'horizon, la baie de Sydney.

Sousuke lâcha un léger rire, et glissa ses pieds hors de ses chaussures pour grimper sur le lit grinçant, et aller admirer la vue aux côtés de son meilleur ami. Il siffla d'admiration, son cœur se gonflant encore plus en voyant le ciel orange au couchant. Puis il laissa tomber sa grande main sur la tête du nageur, ébouriffant ses mèches rougeoyantes.

« Attentionnés, surtout. T'es pas content de revoir ta sœur et ton meilleur pote? »

Une grimace dévoilant des dents acérées lui répondit, et un rire secoua la poitrine du Tokyoïte.

« Et si j'étais pas chez moi, hein?

– Je ne t'ai pas demandé le programme de ta semaine pour des prunes. On est venus parce qu'on savait que tu étais libre. Et tant qu'à faire, on te l'a caché pour mieux te faire la surprise.

– Mmh. »

Rin bascula sa tête en avant, relâchant une large bouffée d'air, pour mieux glisser son bras autour des épaules du brun, et le coller contre lui deux secondes.

« T'as raison, j'suis vraiment super content en fait, fit-il d'une voix qui trahissait son émotion. Merci, vraiment.

– Hey, te mets pas à pleurer, hein. »

Un grognement lui répondit, et il lâcha l'autre étudiant. Sousuke ne se rendait pas encore complètement compte d'où il se trouvait, ayant au final peu vu du pays depuis son débarquement quelques heures plus tôt. Lui et Gou, ayant contacté la famille d'accueil de Rin, s'étaient fait conduire jusque chez lui. Il se remettait même à rire en repensant à la tronche qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait poussé sa porte.

Gou n'avait pas pu rester longtemps, Lori voulant la ramener avant que la route ne soit trop encombrée pour conduire. Elle avait alors laissé son frère avec son meilleur ami, ravie de pouvoir discuter avec les deux Australiens et d'entraîner son anglais. Sousuke avait voulu rester avec lui, quand bien même il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place dans son appartement, pour ne pas déranger la famille, et aussi parce qu'il était bien ici pour une seule raison : Rin.

« Ça a été, le vol?

– Long, mais tranquille. Je comprends maintenant, il fait froid dans ce pays, je vois pas qui voudrait y aller en vacances.

– Normal, c'est l'hiver en ce moment.

– En tout cas, ouais, on a rien oublié, et puis on a parlé de l'école primaire avec Gou, c'était sympa. »

Le nageur hocha la tête, puis laissa planer son regard sur la silhouette large de son ami. Il finit par se jeter à l'eau.

« Et... ton épaule? »

Il n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet pendant leurs discussions skype, pour ne pas casser l'ambiance. Mais maintenant qu'il le voyait en chair et en os, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que se rappeler de la condition du brun, de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a moins d'un an, et de ce qu'il lui avait dit au printemps dernier, avant qu'il ne reparte en Australie.

Et que fut son soulagement quand un sourire, qu'il trouvait sincère, lui répondit.

« Ça va à son rythme. J'ai pu recommencer à m'entraîner un peu.

– Tu veux dire... »

Sousuke le coupa rapidement, son visage se faisant un peu plus amer :

« Sur des machines. »

Un léger 'ah' échappa au rouquin, dont la bonne humeur se dissipa. Fort heureusement, son meilleur ami le connaissait bien, et il lui suffit d'un regard pour comprendre qu'il fallait le rabibocher.

« Eh oui, les conneries parfois ça met longtemps à disparaître. Je récolte ce que je sème.

– Arrête, personne mérite ça...

– Ouais. Mais j'assume, Rin, fit-il avec force. Il y a pas mal de trucs que j'ai du mal à assumer, mais pas ça. Cette épaule, je me la suis ruinée tout seul. Et je la réparerai. »

Le nageur inspira longuement, s'humidifiant les lèvres, puis hocha la tête, comme pour tenter de se persuader que tout irait bien.

« Okay... Okay. Je te fais confiance.

– J'espère bien. »

Rin passa une main dans ses cheveux, la mâchoire serrée, et murmura :

« C'est juste que je suis tellement loin, je passe mon temps à me demander ce que vous faites, ce que je rate... forcément, y a des moments où je flippe.

– Ressaisis-toi, cela ne fait que quelques mois. Et puis, tu es là pour gagner, tu n'as pas le temps de t'inquiéter pour nous.

– Je sais... je vais pas tout lâcher, hein, c'est juste que... »

Sa gorge se serra, il se l'éclaircit, et Sousuke, quand il l'entendit, se hérissa, pour jurer :

« Non mais tu déconnes...

– Je t'emmerde j'y peux rien! »

Il alla enfermer son meilleur ami entre ses bras, et le poussa à se laisser aller, non sans le traiter une énième fois de bébé.

/

Un splash retentit, le brun plongeant dans l'eau sans une hésitation. Makoto l'avait observé faire sans être capable de dire quoique ce soit, s'attendant à ce que ça finisse ainsi dès que Haru avait ouvert sa veste en apercevant la piscine, sans personne dedans, de l'Iwatobi Returns.

Makoto se tourna vers Sasabe avec un petit sourire contrit, ce à quoi celui-ci lui répondit :

« Bah, t'inquiète pas! J'ai l'habitude, et puis il a l'air content!

– Encore désolés de venir alors que vous veniez de fermer... »

Le coach lui fit un grand sourire qui signifiait qu'au contraire, il était plus que ravi de les revoir. Le châtain eut à peine tourné sa tête, intrigué par un bruit de pieds nus traversant le couloir en courant, qu'il vit passer à toute vitesse un Nagisa tirant un Rei hurlant derrière lui, pour mieux le précipiter dans la piscine. Haru sortit rapidement la tête de l'eau, leur envoyant un bref regard courroucé pour avoir brisé sa nage.

« Haru-chan, tu veux bien nager pour nous! Qu'on voie tes progrès!

– Non.

– Alleeeeeeez...! Rei-chan et moi on voulait voir à quel point tu étais beau!

– Nagisa-kun, enfin, laisse-le tranquille! »

Makoto s'esclaffa en regardant ses amis se chamailler gentiment, et regretta avoir laissé son sac chez lui avant de venir, étant ainsi incapable d'aller les rejoindre.

Ils étaient arrivés en fin d'après-midi, et n'avaient pas eu de pause depuis. A peine leur pied posé dans leur ville natale qu'un blond survolté était arrivé, et n'avait cessé de babiller, de leur poser des questions, de raconter tout ce qu'ils avaient raté. Et lorsqu'il leur avait demandé ce qu'ils voulaient faire, et que Haru avait évidemment répondu 'nager', ils s'étaient rendus à la piscine de leur enfance, à la grande joie de leur ancien coach.

« Et toi, Makoto-senpai, tu as continué de nager?

– Oui, acquiesça-t-il avec un doux sourire. Je vais régulièrement à la piscine de l'université. Il y a beaucoup de monde, par contre, c'est parfois contraignant. »

Nagisa enchaîna, leur racontant ce qu'était devenu le club du lycée en leur absence. Ils étaient presque une dizaine désormais, et iraient aux préfectorales juste après les vacances. En revanche, ils craignaient que leur équipe de relais n'aille pas loin, ajouta-t-il, glissant ses doigts dans l'eau, pour voir ensuite le liquide s'échapper de sa prise.

« Ça peut pas marcher à tous les coups, hein? » s'était esclaffé Nagisa, un peu de déception au fond de sa voix.

Ils ne restèrent pas longtemps, l'équipe d'entretien arrivant. Ils dirent alors au revoir à Sasabe, qui réussit à faire promettre à Haruka de revenir avant la fin de la semaine, et qu'il lui montre à quel point sa nage avait évolué.

Le quatuor se baladait le long de la digue, et Makoto se sentait si bien, l'odeur et le paysage familier lui rappelant tant de souvenirs. La nuit était belle, et les étoiles scintillaient sur la mer calme de la marée basse. Au loin, quelques bateaux revenaient de la pêche nocturne, et les voix fortes des pêcheurs faisaient écho jusqu'au rivage.

Leurs pieds piétinant le sol de béton gris clair, Nagisa frappa dans un gravillon.

« Ah, soupira-t-il. C'est quand même dommage que Gou-chan ne soit pas avec nous.

– C'est vrai, renchérit Rei, finissant de mettre sa veste pour mieux se protéger de la brise fraîche du soir. Nous pensions que toute l'équipe se retrouverait, mais elle nous a annoncé au dernier moment partir en Australie retrouver Rin-san! »

Le châtain sourit doucement, tandis que Haru cillait, ses yeux quittant la vue de la marée échouant lentement sur le sable.

« Elle est allée voir Rin...? murmura-t-il.

– Il n'aurait pas pu t'en parler, le rassura son meilleur ami. Ils ont décidé de lui faire la surprise. »

Immédiatement, sa formulation les fit réagir :

« Ils? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prit au piège, puis expliqua rapidement :

« Euh, oui, Gou-chan s'y rend avec Yamazaki-kun, c'est lui qui m'en a parlé.

– Sou-chan? s'exclama le blond, un grand sourire lui grimpant aux lèvres.

– Je ne savais pas que tu t'entendais avec Sousuke-san. » s'étonna le nageur de papillon.

Il passa une main derrière son crâne et raconta leur rencontre à l'université, omettant évidemment la façon dont la discussion avait été, comment dire, _introduite_. Haru, lui, écoutait d'une oreille distraite, restant un peu en recul du groupe en fixant la mer, mais cette fois-ci comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à regarder pour éviter de l'écouter.

Makoto se mordait les lèvres en l'observant, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi l'autre réagissait comme ça. Il se doutait que ça avait un rapport avec Sousuke, mais sans aucune idée de leur froid, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Au moins, se disait-il, il aurait tout le loisir de pouvoir discuter avec lui cette semaine, et il ferait en sorte qu'il lui explique enfin tout. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait comprit suite à leur première et seule altercation, c'était que de garder des choses pour lui n'apportait rien de bien.

« Hey Haru-chan, alors, tu t'es trouvé une copine à Tokyo? changea de sujet Nagisa, reculant pour aller s'accrocher à la veste de son senpai, qui sursauta, et le regarda avec le plus d'incompréhension dont il était capable, avant de se renfrogner.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » répondit-il simplement. Cependant, le visage du nageur de brasse laissait penser qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête, qui se confirma quand il glissa :

« Un copain alors?

– Non, tonna-t-il.

– Aaah, toujours aussi coincé! Tu ne vas pas finir ta vie tout seul quand même! »

L'étudiant ne fit que rouler des yeux, jetant enfin un coup d'œil à Makoto, demandant peut-être un peu de renfort. Celui-ci se dit alors que c'était une bonne opportunité pour se venger de son silence lorsqu'il s'agissait de Sousuke, et lança donc :

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, Nagisa. Il est de toute façon trop occupé à bouder dès que Rin est mentionné pour ça. »

Nagisa se mit à rire à gorge déployée, serrant le brun dans ses bras en criant qu'il était _'trop mignon!'_. Quelques gloussements s'échappèrent aussi de Makoto, accompagné de Rei, qui lui dit cependant d'une voix basse :

« Et toi, Makoto-senpai? »

Le châtain se sentit un peu rougir, puis s'esclaffa, de gêne cette fois.

« Eh bien, je n'y pense pas trop non plus... je n'ai pas vraiment le temps, je me dis que je pourrais y réfléchir quand j'aurais mon diplôme. Mais j'ai rencontré des gens charmants, alors qui sait. »

Leur chemin s'arrêta bien vite, et ils durent se séparer avant que les deux Terminales ne ratent leur dernier train. Ils promirent de se revoir le lendemain au Returns, Nagisa laissant sous-entendre qu'il amènerait peut-être une caméra pour pouvoir ensuite faire partager les exploits de leur ex-membre phare car futur champion national. Haru n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée, mais tenter de faire changer d'avis le blond n'était pas dans ses cordes. Peut-être, se disait-il, s'il arrivait à faire tomber sa caméra dans la piscine... non, c'était quand même cher payé-

« Haru? »

La voix de son ami interrompit ses pensées, alors qu'ils remontaient le port jusqu'à la colline sur laquelle se trouvaient leurs maisons. Les parents de Makoto l'attendaient, voulant profiter du soir, et de ses frères et sœurs endormis pour mieux discuter des derniers mois passés loin d'eux. Haru, lui, se contenterait de rouvrir sa maison vide, irait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa grand-mère, puis se coucherait.

Il releva ses yeux des pavés, croisant le regard aux reflets vert forêt de l'autre étudiant, dont le visage semblait étrangement sérieux.

« Tu... avais dis que tu me raconterais. Pour toi et Yamazaki-kun. »

Le nom fit se tordre l'estomac du brun, qui tourna immédiatement la tête.

« Pas maintenant.

– Je veux qu'on en parle cette semaine, insista-t-il. Le plus tôt possible, sinon cela restera dans l'air, et si toi tu ne veux pas en parler, moi j'y pense et j'aimerai vraiment que tu me le dises. »

Le nageur inspira doucement, pour mieux expirer son air. Il chercha ses mots quelques instants, puis murmura :

« Je ne vois pas comment expliquer. »

Makoto tourna le regard, laissant ses pupilles traîner sur le paysage de son enfance, les petites maisons en briques blanches et bois, l'atmosphère unique de sa ville natale. Au coin d'une rue à peine éclairée, il y avait un ancien abri de bus, il incita alors son ami à venir s'asseoir quelques minutes avec lui.

L'espace n'était pas trop sombre, la lumière semblait presque verte car passant à travers les feuilles épaisses d'un arbre planté à côté de la petite masure en bois encore plus jolie maintenant qu'elle était laissée à l'abandon, envahie par l'herbe se faufilant à travers le sol en pierre un peu brisé, et par des rochers qui avaient dû rouler jusque-là après un énième tremblement de terre. Les cigales chantaient, et une file de fourmis surgit d'un creux, se dirigeant vers les arbres à proximité.

Le silence était confortable, rassurant, et ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir laissé assez de temps à son meilleur ami pour rassembler ses pensées qu'il parla, sa voix n'étant que murmure pour ne pas briser la quiétude nocturne :

« Je te connais, Haru. Et je sais qu'il doit s'être passé quelque chose pour que parler de lui te bloque comme ça. Et je pense savoir pourquoi. Je... » un léger rire lui échappa. « J'ai un peu embelli tout à l'heure. La première fois qu'il s'est adressé à moi, c'était pour me dire de faire comme s'il ne m'avait jamais croisé. »

Il s'adossa au bois derrière lui, l'odeur forestière lui caressant le nez.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment cherché plus loin, tu sais... il y a juste eu un jour où, par hasard, j'ai dû lui adresser la parole parce que je devais faire passer un mot à tous les étudiants encore présents dans le bâtiment. J'ai été plutôt surpris, parce qu'il n'a pas été aussi froid cette fois-là, il était même étonné que je vienne le prévenir au lieu de, je cite, _le laisser mourir comme un con_. »

Malgré lui, un rire lui échappa en se rappelant de la tête qu'avait eu le brun lorsqu'il l'avait approché.

« Enfin, au final, on a un peu discuté, rien de bien grandiose, mais ce qu'il montre à tout le monde n'est pas tout à fait vrai. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire qu'il nourrit des chats abandonnés tous les soirs en chantant des berceuses aux orphelins, mais c'est un masque. Je ne le connais pas suffisamment bien, cependant je peux t'assurer qu'il n'est pas _mauvais_. Juste... brusque, et sûrement mille fois plus maladroit quand il s'agit d'exprimer ce qu'il pense que toi. »

Haru ne disait rien, il l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, ses mains croisées sur ses genoux, et penché vers l'avant. Il glissa doucement, tandis que la dernière fourmi de la file s'en éloignait, partant à l'aventure dans d'autre failles ouvertes du sol :

« Tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. »

Makoto secoua la tête, grognant :

« Aimer, je n'irais pas jusque-là, mais disons que je le comprends. Je vois ce qu'il essaie de montrer, et je sais que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il m'a demandé si j'avais pitié de lui, et c'est le cas : j'ai pitié parce que je crois que trop peu de gens n'arrivent à voir qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Et je pense que c'est aussi ton cas. »

Fermant les paupières, le brun se redressa, mais ne croisa toujours pas ses yeux. Il laissa le silence s'infiltrer entre eux, quelques minutes. Le minuscule animal avança, et disparut au fond d'un creux sombre.

Puis Haru raconta.

/

Sousuke était certain qu'il avait rarement eu une semaine aussi vivifiante. Rin les avaient emmenés, lui et sa sœur, aux quatre coins de Sydney, était parti en excursion un peu à l'écart de la ville avec eux. Ils avaient marché le long des plages, admiré les immenses falaises, la mer turquoise. Ils avaient vu des animaux qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, ils avaient goûté à de la nourriture qu'ils n'auraient jamais osé toucher auparavant. A un moment, l'idée de repartir avait fait mal au brun, mais il l'avait gardé pour lui. Car il ne serait qu'un fardeau, ici, et qu'il ne pouvait pas abandonner ses études, laisser sa mère s'inquiéter encore une fois pour lui.

« T'as vu? C'est cool Paddington hein?_ »_

Rin ne cessait de blablater alors qu'ils remontaient les rues, accompagnés des parents adoptifs du jeune homme. Gou acquiesça avec joie, puis trottina jusqu'à son frère qui était parti un peu en un avant, lui demandant de lui montrer les magasins qui valaient la peine d'être vus.

Sousuke se retrouvait seul avec les deux Australiens, et était peut-être un peu mal à l'aise, mais fort heureusement, ils se mirent rapidement à converser avec lui, tout en laissant leurs yeux glisser sur l'architecture à l'ancienne du quartier, contrastée par les enseignes des boutiques branchées qui s'y trouvaient.

« _Hey, watch your bag, love, _dit Russell à sa femme. _Some could flog ya._

– _Yeah, Sousuke, be careful, there is a lot of pickpockets over there. »_

Il mit un instant à comprendre qu'ils lui disaient de faire attention à son sac, mais la question s'échappa de sa bouche sans qu'il y réfléchisse :

« _Why? _»

La blonde s'esclaffa, et haussa les épaules :

« _It's a foreigners place, not a bunch of our mates come here._

– _Well, Rin likes it! _répliqua Russell, sans que le brun ne saisisse ce qu'ils disaient.

– _Can't be stuffed, he's a bit of a paddo trendy. _»

Les deux se mirent à rire, d'une blague que eux seuls comprirent, bien que leurs derniers mots firent réagir Rin.

« _I'm not!_

– _Oh yes you are. Why d'you think it was meant as an insult?_

– _Your tone betrays ya! _»

Lori s'approcha de Sousuke tandis que son mari continuait d'embêter le japonais, sous les rires de sa petite sœur.

« _You have been Rin's friend for a long, don't you?_

– _Yes, _fit-il en hochant la tête. _We... were I think seven. _»

Elle hocha la tête, et enchaîna, continuant à lui poser des questions sur son amitié avec Rin :

« _You like swimming as much as him, right? _»

Un sourire sincère accompagnait sa question, et vu sa formulation, il comprit qu'elle faisait en sorte de ne pas aborder les points qui faisaient mal, en rapport avec la natation. Il se demanda pourquoi Rin leur avait raconté ses problèmes, mais se souvint qu'il lui avait dit avoir parlé de lui après qu'elle l'ait vu via skype.

« _Yes I do. _»

Elle hocha la tête, et ajouta simplement :

« _Do not give up. _»

Il n'osa pas lui dire qu'il ne saisissait pas ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, croyant comprendre qu'elle lui disait de ne pas donner quelque chose en haut, et qu'elle parlait des sans-abris faisant la manche au bout de la rue. Il hocha alors la tête sans trop être sûr.

Ils revinrent à la conversation qu'avait Rin avec l'Australien, qui continuait d'embêter Rin à propos du quartier. Sousuke se mit à rire de bon cœur quand il comprit enfin que le coin de la ville que Rin aimait tant était celui des boutiques où la plupart de la clientèle était homosexuelle.

Arriva le soir, et, leurs membres moulus par la journée passée à crapahuter dans les rues, ils s'effondrèrent sur le lit de Rin. D'habitude, l'un d'entre eux, chacun son tour, dormait sur le sol dans un sac de couchage, mais ils étaient trop fatigués pour ça cette nuit. Alors ils s'étaient glissés sous les couvertures, et avaient éteint la lumière.

Mais aucun d'eux ne s'était endormi. Ils pensaient à trop de choses, à la journée, à ce qui viendrait ensuite. Rin, lui, alluma son portable et retomba sur le message de Haru, qui ne quittait pas son esprit depuis des semaines. Le son du ressac, au loin, sembla s'amplifier tandis qu'il pensait à son vieil ami, en ce moment de l'autre côté de l'océan. Il entendit un piaillement d'oiseau, ses yeux restant accrochés aux idéogrammes inscrits sur son écran.

Il ne savait pas comment aborder le sujet, avant tout car il n'était pas certain de comprendre le message. Ces mots, il le savait, avaient un sens sûrement plus profond qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer. Si Haru lui en avait parlé, c'était que ce n'était pas quelque chose de banal.

Ils étaient dos à dos, et Rin se rappela de cette nuit où il avait parlé à Haru, il y a presque un an. Cette fois, son cœur ne battait pas la chamade en sentant la chaleur de l'autre à proximité. C'était son meilleur ami, et il était relaxé. Mais il avait une boule dans la gorge, qui fit craquer son chuchotement :

« Sousuke... y a un truc dont je veux te parler. »

Les draps se soulevèrent, et il comprit que le brun s'était redressé, sûrement pour mieux l'écouter. Un battement d'aile retentit quand l'oiseau prit son envol.

« Euh, ok, je t'écoute. »

Rin inspira, mais ne se retourna pas. Il ne voulait pas voir le visage de Sousuke lorsqu'il lui parlerait de ça. Il éteint son portable.

« J'ai discuté avec Haru, l'autre jour. »

Le simple nom tendit l'air entre eux deux. Sousuke ne répondit pas, le laissant parler, mais il devinait que son visage devait s'être fermé.

« Je saurais pas vraiment te dire comment on en est arrivés à parler de ça... mais tu m'avais dit, toi-même, qu'on avait qu'à parler de votre histoire bizarre, si je voulais une conversation. Je l'ai fait. »

Aucun bruit du côté de son ami. Rin ne savait pas comment le prendre. Néanmoins, il s'éclaircit la gorge et poursuivit, ses pupilles fixées sur l'ombre du brun sur le mur face à lui :

« Il a pas été mieux que toi, à me dire que c'était rien. On a fini par raccrocher. ...mais juste après il m'a envoyé un message, et il s'est déconnecté.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il disait? »

La voix grave de son meilleur ami trancha sur la sienne, qui lui paraissait trop hésitante, trop fluette. Alors il roula sur le dos, et sa main devant ses yeux, répondit clairement.

« Tu lui aurais demandé de me laisser tranquille. »

Seul le ronronnement du frigidaire, et le tic-tac de l'horloge lui répondirent. Il avala durement sa salive, et répéta :

« Me laisser tranquille. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par là? Qu'est-ce que t'as fait? »

Le brun glissa une main dans ses cheveux, toujours sans répondre. Et lorsque, agacé, Rin se redressa pour l'obliger à le regarder, Sousuke bascula en arrière et lui tourna le dos, soufflant :

« Comme d'habitude, Rin. J'ai fait mon connard, et ça a marché.

– Mais qu'est-ce que ça veux dire, sérieux, je comprends pas! »

Sousuke prit une grande inspiration, son regard posé sur le mur en face de lui. Il était blanc cassé, un peu sale, et Rin avait pris soin de cacher la misère en le recouvrant de souvenirs. Des photos de sa famille, de ses amis, deux petits posters, des coupures de journaux sportifs où son nom, ou celui de Haru, pouvaient être cités. Il ne lâcha pas le visage souriant de son meilleur ami, son large sourire surmonté de deux pommettes roses vives. Puis il ferma les yeux.

« Je ne voulais que deux choses, c'était ce relais, et te voir gagner. Je t'avais vu, en Première, et tu sais que j'ai trouvé ton relais avec les autres magnifique. Mais t'aurais pu ruiner tes chances de réussir, d'arriver au sommet, et je refusais de voir ça. J'ai paniqué. »

Un rire sec lui échappa, alors que, pour la première fois, il ne pouvait plus fuir et se devait d'assumer ses actions.

« J'ai vu Nanase, et j'étais jaloux, parce que tu faisais des relais avec lui, parce qu'il te fait sourire, parce que tu m'as lâché pour lui, et que la seule chose que je voyais qu'il avait fait en retour, c'était te faire louper ta chance de te qualifier aux nationales. Alors j'ai été le voir, et il l'a bien formulé, je lui ai explicitement et physiquement fait comprendre de te laisser tranquille. »

Il expira par les narines, et semblait frustré, mais continua :

« Je sais que c'était débile, mais je savais pas quoi faire d'autre. Au final, évidemment il n'a pas spécialement commencé à t'oublier, mais on a vraiment pas finis en bons termes. Surtout que la seconde fois qu'on s'est parlés, il m'a dit qu'il savait pour mon épaule, et encore une fois, j'ai eu peur que tu finisses par le savoir, que tu ne veuilles pas que je fasse le relais. Alors je lui ai à nouveau pas très bien parlé. »

Sousuke serra le poings, et la cadence de sa voix s'accéléra sous le poids de ses actions semblant tellement irrationnelles maintenant qu'il les prononçait.

« On s'est pas adressés la parole plus de trois fois au lycée, et à chaque fois ça a été super tendu. C'est pour ça que j'aime pas parler de lui et c'est réciproque. On s'entendait bien au collège, mais maintenant c'est chimique, j'y peux rien, et vu ce que j'ai pu lui dire, il n'a pas non plus envie de me voir. C'est tout. »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau, et Rin gardait son regard dirigé vers le pied du lit, ne bougeant pas. Sousuke, lui, jura dans sa barbe, car il ne voulait pas ça, que Rin ne pouvait pas rester silencieux, et finit par lâcher :

« Dis quelque chose bon sang!

– Tu veux que je te dises quoi? »

Sa voix était tremblante, tremblante de colère, et le brun se détesta un peu plus en l'entendant. Surtout quand il vit le rouquin se recroqueviller un peu sur lui-même et pester :

« Bordel Sousuke... t'as dis à Haru de plus me voir, tu l'as menacé?

– Je sais, je suis désolé, tu veux que je te dises quoi de plus!?

– J'en sais rien! »

Le cri résonna dans l'appartement, et Rin crispa sa main sur sa propre mâchoire, refusant toujours de croiser le regard de son ami.

« Je... Ça me tue, Sousuke. Que tu penses qu'il pourrait risquer mon futur. Tu le connais pas, putain! Tu te rends pas compte à quel point t'as tort! »

Sa main se ferma alors qu'elle montait à sa chevelure.

« Il m'a sauvé, Sousuke. Haru m'a sauvé. Je t'ai dit que je voulais arrêter la natation, lorsque j'étais en Australie, mais ça a duré des années! J'ai recommencé qu'après être revenu au Japon, parce que quand j'ai nagé contre lui, je me suis senti revivre! »

Il serra les dents, et siffla :

« J'ai nagé, et à ce moment-là, je ne voulais que gagner, je ne pensais à rien d'autre. J'ai fini par le battre, et je me suis dit que je pouvais enfin passer à autre chose, mais c'était le contraire : j'avais toujours qu'une envie, et c'était celle de nager à ses côtés. Alors quand j'ai été retiré du relais... j'ai pété un câble, et encore une fois, je pensais à ça. »

Il secoua la tête, les souvenirs de cette journée encore frais dans sa mémoire, et se sentit frissonner en se rappelant du regard qu'avait eu Haruka, ces yeux bleus désespérés de ne pas le voir s'en aller.

« Tu m'as vu partir, fit-il d'un ton un peu plus calme, bien que son ton reste grave. Mais tu ne l'as pas vu ensuite. Il est parti à ma poursuite, il m'a trouvé. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait pas nager si j'étais pas avec lui... C'est grâce à lui que j'ai pas arrêté la natation, que je suis là aujourd'hui. »

Son cœur lui sembla lourd en se rappelant de la voix du brun, cette voix débordant de sincérité, celle-là même qui l'avait enfin fait comprendre que l'amitié n'était pas ce qu'il voulait de sa part.

« Il tient tout autant à moi que toi, Sousuke... reprit-il, la voix définitivement cassée. Tu pouvais pas savoir, mais c'est ça, entre nous. Et l'idée que tu ais voulu tout détruire, ça me... ça me fait super mal. »

Sousuke avait écouté sans dire un mot, gardant une main devant son visage, et battant des paupières lorsqu'il sentit des larmes venir mouiller ses cils. Cependant, il savait que sa respiration inégale trahissait son état.

« Je suis désolé, Rin. Vraiment désolé. »

Rin se recoucha, dos à lui. Il ne lui répondit pas.

« J'espère que tu me le pardonneras un jour. »

**A suivre...**


	8. 7: Avec une main sur l'épaule

Encore merci pour votre présence et vos reviews! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)

* * *

7\. Avancer avec une main sur l'épaule

* * *

Sousuke réajusta la prise qu'il avait sur son gros sac à dos, puis refit face à son meilleur ami, un sourire tirant un coin de ses lèvres. Gou disait au revoir à Lori, lui promettant qu'elle lui donnerait des nouvelles aussi rapidement que possible, et lui fit basculer son poids sur sa jambe gauche, se préparant pour la séparation.

Il ne le dirait pas, mais il savait déjà qu'il n'allait pas très bien le vivre. L'Australie ne lui plaisait pas autant que son pays natal, bien qu'il ait adoré son voyage, mais l'idée de retourner à Tokyo suivre des études qu'il n'était pas certain d'apprécier, de plus en se séparant à nouveau de Rin, ne le mettait pas en joie. Cependant, car il ne voulait pas, et ne voudrait plus jamais, inquiéter son ami, il garda la face, et se contenta de lever son poing, qu'il cogna doucement avec celui du nageur.

« A plus. J'espère que lorsque je reviendrai, tu auras au moins ton nom en première page du magazine sportif.

– C'est quoi cette pression que tu me mets, là? bougonna-t-il. Et quand tu reviendras, j'aurais mon nom en première page de _tous _les magazines, sache-le. »

Un ricanement secoua la brun.

« Je te reconnais bien là. »

Le nageur se mit finalement à sourire, et sembla se replonger dans ses pensées. Il baissa les yeux, mais les releva, pour les planter durement dans ceux de Sousuke qui cilla doucement, surpris.

« Sousuke. Pour ce que tu m'as dit l'autre soir. »

Celui-ci sentit son cœur se serrer, et se dit que l'idée de passer le reste du séjour en laissant leur discussion sous le tapis n'était finalement pas quelque chose de concevable. Il ferma sa mâchoire, et hocha la tête, laissant son ami continuer, bien que pendant un petit moment, seul le brouhaha de l'aéroport atteint leurs oreilles.

« J'ai réfléchi, tu sais. Tu as dit que je ne te le pardonnerai sûrement pas. Mais... » il siffla entre ses dents. « Je me suis rendu compte que j'ai pas à te pardonner. En fait, t'avais pas à me faire d'excuses. T'as fait le con, c'est clair, mais pas avec moi. »

Le brun grimaça, et cette grimace s'empira en entendant la suite.

« Alors voilà le deal : je veux que tu ailles voir Haru-

– Quoi? lâcha-t-il.

– -et que ce soit auprès de _lui_ que tu t'excuses. »

Il secoua rapidement les mains, faisant un pas en avant, les sourcils froncés.

« Non, Rin, tu ne comprends pas, si moi je ne veux pas le voir, ce sera réciproque-

– Je m'en fiche! Tu te démerdes! Maintenant que t'es pote avec Makoto, tu lui demandes de l'attirer dans une pièce avec un morceau de maquereau ou je sais quoi, mais tu lui _parles_, et tu lui _dis_ que tu regrettes! »

Sousuke passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour mieux gronder :

« Il n'en voudra pas, de mes excuses! Moi non plus j'en voudrais pas!

– T'es pas lui, et je m'en fiche qu'il les accepte ou pas. C'est juste que je peux pas te laisser me sortir tout ce que tu m'as dit, et que _lui_, l'intéressé, il l'entende jamais. Même si ça arrange rien entre vous, je veux en tout cas pas me dire que pour le reste de ma vie, je vais voir deux de mes meilleurs potes s'ignorer pour une histoire du lycée, et que vous avez rien fait pour y changer. »

Sousuke ne voyait vraiment pas comment il pourrait faire ça. Il aurait pu le répéter à Rin, mais il était buté. Il ne bougerait pas. Son cœur battait fort en y pensant, et il avait l'estomac noué à l'idée de devoir parler à l'autre brun, après tout ce qu'ils avaient pu se dire.

« … ok. »

Il déglutit, puis osa à nouveau regarder Rin dans les yeux. Et après quelques secondes de silence durant lesquelles une femme annonça que les passagers de son vol pouvaient entrer en zone d'embarquement, il murmura avec un peu d'ironie colorant ses paroles :

« Qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour sauver ton crush. »

Il vit le Matsuoka devenir rouge vif en deux secondes top chrono, et alla directement dire au revoir au grand Australien.

« _Rin, why are you so red?_

– Elle a raison, grand frère, s'étonna sa sœur. Tu as trop chaud?

– _s'nuffin..._ »

Sousuke s'inclina légèrement face à Russell, qui prit soin de ne pas lui dire au revoir à l'occidentale, pour ne pas le brusquer. Aussi se contenta-t-il d'une main sur son épaule, et de lui dire d'un ton chaleureux :

« _You're a very good friend, y'know? We'd all need one like you. It's was nice to meet ya. Oh, and I'm sure that one day, you'll get what you want and deserve. »_

Il ne comprit pas tous les mots, mais remarqua que l'homme avait délibérément posé sa grande main sur son épaule valide. Il fut un peu prit de court, mais arriva à répondre :

« Hem... _Thank you. Glad to... have meet you. »_

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il fut dans l'avion, assis à côté d'une Gou assoupie, se remémorant les mots de l'Australien, qu'il se rendit compte que l'autre n'avait pas corrigé sa faute d'anglais. Il garda ses phrases réchauffant son cœur dans sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme à son tour.

/

Makoto dit au revoir à ses kouhais depuis la fenêtre, s'esclaffant en apercevant les larmes au coin des yeux de Rei, tandis que leur train quittait lentement la gare. Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil, se mettant à l'aise pour les six heures de trajet à venir, tandis que Haru gardait le regard fixé sur l'horizon.

Il sortait ses fiches pour réviser ses cours et se préparer pour la rentrée, quand le brun l'interrompit, sa voix basse manquant ne pas atteindre ses oreilles si les années ne l'avaient pas forgé pour arriver à toujours déchiffrer les murmures de son meilleur ami :

« Tu te remets déjà à travailler?

– Euh, oui, s'esclaffa-t-il en se grattant la tête, dépliant ses lunettes pour les poser sur son nez. J'ai un peu de retard en sociologie. »

Haru acquiesça, et sortit alors ses écouteurs pour laisser son ami réviser en paix. Seulement, il sentit du mouvement, et rouvrit ses paupières qu'il avait fermées pour voir Makoto sortir son portable, et envoyer plusieurs messages, une expression légèrement anxieuse sur le visage. C'est lorsqu'il commença à prendre en photo ses fiches pour les envoyer que Haru lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Il sursauta en se rendant compte qu'il était observé, et passa une main derrière sa nuque. Une fois qu'il eut fini d'envoyer, il s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Hem, Yamazaki-kun vient de revenir, et il semble craindre ses notes aux partiels, et veut rapidement rattraper son retard... comme on est dans le même cours, je lui envoie mes notes.

– Ah. »

La conversation passée revint en tête du brun, qui se rappelait avec exactitude de la manière dont avait réagi son ami à ses paroles. Il avait simplement hoché la tête, puis ils étaient rentrés chez eux, à la surprise de Haru, qui n'avait au final pas cherché plus loin. Mais entendre parler de lui maintenant...

« Tu n'as rien dit.

– Huh?

– Pour ce que je t'ai raconté. Par rapport à lui. »

Le châtain sembla se raidir un peu, et baissa sa main qui tenait son portable, fixant ses cours pour regarder quelque chose, car un peu gêné.

« C'est normal, cela ne me regarde pas...

– Mais tu as demandé.

– Je sais, mais... » il s'esclaffa. « J'ai bien compris ce qui en ressortait. Alors je ne vais pas insister. »

Haru hocha la tête, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas trop. Il se remit à penser à Sousuke, et se souvint de ce qu'il avait fait, avant les vacances. Ce message qu'il avait envoyé. Alors il ressortit son portable, ralluma skype avec un peu de crainte, et ne fut pas déçu en voyant la tonne de messages envoyés par Rin suite au sien.

Il passait du simple _'quoi'_, au _'sérieux tu fais quoi, répond'_, au _'j'ai pas envie de te parler en fait'_. Mais lorsqu'il arriva en bas de la page, et qu'il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux avait été envoyé la veille, plus de deux semaines le séparant des autres, son cœur s'accéléra.

_[Sousuke m'a tout raconté, alors tu peux arrêter de faire comme si t'étais mort stp? Parce que bon ok, j'ai compris que c'était chaud, mais regarde ton portable bordel, je veux te parler moi]_

Il resta longtemps immobile, les yeux grands ouverts, et Makoto remarqua rapidement que quelque chose qui clochait. Il comprit en voyant ce qu'affichait l'écran de son smartphone.

« Un problème avec Rin? »

Il se renfrogna, et se contenta de marmonner :

« Rien.

– Euh... tu es sûr? »

Il soupira et éteint à nouveau son appareil. Mais l'irritation qu'il ressentait lui fit dire :

« Il serait juste temps qu'il se trouve une copine, ça l'occupera. Et évitera qu'il m'ennuie.

– Ah, d'accord... enfin, un copain plutôt, non? »

Le mot résonna dans la tête de Haru, qui la tourna rapidement, les sourcils froncés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

– Rin est homosexuel, répondit Makoto sur le ton de l'évidence, pour ensuite bafouiller. Enfin, je veux dire, il ne te l'a jamais dit?

– Non. »

Makoto ouvrit grand les yeux, le rouge recouvrant doucement ses joues, et se dit qu'il avait peut-être fait une gaffe.

« Il te l'a dit à toi? continua le nageur professionnel.

– Non, pas vraiment, enfin, c'était l'été dernier, on déjeunait, et il avait un bracelet autour de la cheville gauche, e-et j'avais entendu dire que c'était une pratique australienne pour dire que l'on est... enfin tu vois.

– …

– Alors je lui ai demandé, et... et s'il n'a pas répondu, le message était assez clair... »

Haru garda le silence, sentant son visage devenir grave, tandis que son estomac se tordait sous un sentiment qui pouvait s'apparenter à la colère. Car encore une fois, il n'était pas au courant. Toujours les autres, jamais lui. Est-ce que Rin lui aurait dit, un jour?

Il tenta vainement d'ignorer ce sentiment de rancune dans sa gorge, et se remit à écouter sa musique.

/

Un long soupir s'échappa de la gorge du brun, qui se laissa tomber en avant, ayant perdu toute énergie. Il n'en pouvait plus. Et lorsqu'une main vint planer au dessus de ses épaules, légère, il se décontracta.

« Désolé... c'était trop?

– Mrph. »

Un doux rire retentit et un froissement atteint les oreilles de Sousuke, qui releva enfin la tête, pour le fusiller du regard.

« Tu te moques de moi?

– Disons que c'était rapide.

– L'anatomie c'est pas mon truc, j'y peux rien. »

Makoto haussa les épaules, et remit sa veste, sautant sur ses pieds.

« Je pense qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui de toute manière. Malgré tout, je ne te voyais pas comme un tel cancre.

– Voilà les grands mots qui arrivent, je suis pas un _cancre_, c'est juste que ça m'emmerde. »

Le châtain dévisagea Sousuke, affalé sur sa table à manger, ses notes en dessous de lui et des stylos et surligneurs jonchant l'espace de travail. Il avait rapidement compris que son nouvel ami avait des lacunes, parfois pour des cours qu'ils suivaient tous les deux, alors il avait pris parti de l'aider à rattraper son retard. C'était ainsi qu'il avait fini chez lui, et que le nageur de dos l'avait chaperonné pendant un grand moment, tel qu'il faisait presque nuit quand ils eurent terminé. Et bien qu'ils aient fait quelques pauses, la dernière avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase qu'était le cerveau de Sousuke.

Toujours serviable, il se leva et alla chercher deux tasses pour les remplir de café, piètre excuse pour la séance de révision infernale qu'il venait de lui infliger, parce qu'il avait envie de l'aider à rattraper son retard le plus rapidement possible, et aussi car il n'avait pas tout le temps du monde pour l'aider, et risquer de se trouver à son tour sur la touche. Makoto était altruiste, mais peut-être pas à ce point-là.

Il revint rapidement à leur table, où pendant son absence le brun avait tenu à ranger un peu leur bazar, et s'était redressé, des cernes sous ses yeux trahissant malgré tout sa fatigue cognitive. Le café fut accueilli avec une ferveur qui fit à nouveau s'esclaffer l'étudiant, puis il se rassit aux côtés de l'autre, buvant une gorgée bienfaitrice, pour mieux recommencer à discuter et se changer les idées de tous les cours qu'ils avaient ingurgité.

« Alors, l'Australie? »

Un sourire au coin des lèvres du brun le trahit avant même qu'il ne commence :

« Sympa. Y a des coins magnifiques, mais on a pas trop eu le temps de tout voir, et encore moins de sortir de Sydney.

– Tu en as de la chance, je ne suis jamais sorti du pays...

– T'iras dès que Nanase commencera la compétition internationale, non? »

Makoto fut forcé d'acquiescer :

« J'espère juste que les études me le permettront... »

Sousuke se figea un instant, se rappelant que pour l'autre adolescent, l'université était un rêve, pas un poids. Il était là, sans vraiment le vouloir, et il avait trop tendance à l'oublier. Il serra la mâchoire, repensa à Rin, qui partirait pour la Nouvelle-Zélande d'ici quelques temps, pour y rester seulement un ou deux jours. Lui aussi, faisait ce qu'il souhaitait faire. Parfois, il se sentait bête de continuer l'université quand bien même il s'ennuyait ferme, et ne voyait aucun débouché qui l'intéressait. Mais il était trop tard pour reculer.

« Et Iwatobi? » fit-il rapidement pour oublier ses idées sombres.

Makoto raconta rapidement son retour chez soi, un peu de rose d'émotion colorant ses pommettes. Sousuke ne pouvait l'empêcher de l'admirer, lui, le type venu jusque dans une ville inconnue pour ses rêves, tout comme lui l'avait fait à onze ans. Seulement, lui parvenait à garder pied. Il avançait sans rien laisser sous le tapis, sans avoir peur de ce qui viendrait, sans en être obsédé au point d'en souffrir.

L'étudiant en face de lui était épanoui. Il avait un meilleur ami qui vivait son rêve, il avait quelque part où rentrer et revoir sa famille avec laquelle il pouvait tout partager. Il avait la natation, encore, et Sousuke se disait même qu'il devait avoir beaucoup de filles à ses pieds. Il n'était pas un mec arrogant, il était bien dans ses baskets, parfois un peu pleutre mais franc quand c'était nécessaire. Pas étonnant qu'au premier abord, Sousuke l'ait rejeté. Il avait tout ce dont il rêvait.

Mais désormais, malgré son épaule blessée, il pouvait voir un garçon simple qui méritait son bonheur. Qui méritait d'avoir ce qu'il recherchait. Et au fond de lui, germa la pensée qu'il avait très envie, désormais, de le voir atteindre son but.

Sousuke finit son café, une idée lui tiraillant l'estomac. Il se rappelait des mots de Rin, et de cette nuit qu'ils avaient passé, où il avait eu grand mal à s'endormir suite à leur conversation à cœur ouvert. La culpabilité lui collait à la peau depuis qu'il avait dû verbaliser ce qu'il avait fait au meilleur ami du garçon à ses côtés en ce moment.

Il pouvait penser qu'il ne méritait peut-être pas d'être accepté par quelqu'un comme lui, surtout après ce qu'il avait fait. En tout cas, maintenant que le couvercle avait été soulevé, il semblait incapable de retenir ces pensées. Alors il murmura :

« Eh, Tachibana... je voulais te parler d'un truc. »

Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux alertes, écoutant sincèrement l'autre, sûrement prêt à l'aider au moindre problème qu'il aurait. Encore une fois, se fit-il la réflexion, il était bien trop aimable pour l'humanité, celui-là.

« Y a comme qui dirait un... litige, entre moi et Nanase. Et faut que je lui parle. Pour le régler. Alors si... »

Il s'interrompit en voyant la lueur sur le visage de Makoto, qui, rapidement, avança :

« Oui, oui, bien sûr! Pas de problème, je lui parlerai! »

Alors que la stupeur recouvrait Sousuke, le châtain continuait, souriant doucement :

« Il se trouve qu'il m'a enfin expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé avec toi, alors si tu veux essayer d'améliorer les choses, ça m'enlève un poids. C'était assez fatiguant de le voir faire la tête à chaque fois que tu m'envoyais un texto.

– A-attends, il t'en a parlé? »

Il cilla une ou deux fois.

« Eh bien, oui.

– … et tu réagis juste comme ça? »

L'incompréhension le parcourait, et Sousuke avait l'impression que cela arrivait sans cesse quand il était avec l'autre étudiant. Il ne comprenait jamais ce qu'il faisait, il ne pouvait jamais le prévoir, et ça le perturbait. Il pensait que ce serait difficile d'expliquer les choses, en espérant que Makoto ne serait pas outré en apprenant ce qu'il avait pu dire avec son meilleur ami. Mais non. Il était simplement content à l'idée qu'il tente quelque chose.

« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse?

– J'ai _menacé_ Nanase, ton meilleur pote, tu vas pas me faire croire que ça te fait rien! »

Il sentit son ton monter, parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, et paniquait légèrement. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le châtain, prenant un visage un peu plus sérieux, se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Bien sûr que ça m'a fait quelque chose. Mais... je veux dire, Yamazaki, évidemment que ce que tu as fait était... infect, cependant Haru n'a pas bien réagi non plus. Il aurait pu te répondre, il aurait pu chercher ce qu'il se passait, mais à la place il l'a caché à tout le monde. Encore aujourd'hui, il n'a aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle tu as fait... ce que tu as fait. Peut-être que maintenant il l'a compris, mais vous êtes au final tous les deux fautifs. Alors que l'un d'entre vous tente le premier pas, oui, cela me fait plaisir. Vous avancez, qu'y a-t-il de mieux que ça? »

Sousuke déglutit, ne détachant pas son regard de l'expression sincère de Tachibana, ses mots doux et apaisants venant se nicher au creux de sa poitrine pour lui donner l'impression de voir des dizaines de poids, peut-être tombés sur ses épaules lorsqu'il avait parlé de ceci à Rin, s'en aller.

Il serra les poings, et était toujours incapable de saisir la manière de penser de l'autre. Mais il l'acceptait, parce que Makoto ne le rejetait pas, et qu'il ne pouvait faire autre chose que se sentir heureux en entendant ceci.

Les mains peut-être un peu tremblantes, il voulut répondre, le remercier, mais sentait sa gorge enrouée en se disant qu'il avait beaucoup de chance d'avoir rencontré ce gars, et qu'il n'en existait probablement pas beaucoup d'autres dans ce monde, qu'il ne le méritait peut-être pas. Il leva alors son bras, et le posa sur l'épaule du châtain, n'osant pas croiser son regard, le remerciant par ce simple geste.

**A suivre...**


	9. 8: En oubliant ce qui importe le plus

Merci à Yasmina pour la bêta; et aussi à vous pour votre lecture :)

* * *

8\. Avancer en oubliant ce qui importe le plus

* * *

Haru plongea. L'eau l'enveloppait, glissait contre sa peau. Elle ne lui résistait pas. Il avança sa main, et se mit à nager. Sa tête était vide de pensées. Seul le plaisir d'avoir un bassin à lui tout seul, de ne pas avoir à regarder son chrono, d'être au calme, était présent.

Il tourna, et d'un mouvement gracieux se retrouva sur le dos, encore immergé. Il observa le plafond sombre, à peine éclairé par le jour se couchant, à travers les reflets des vaguelettes et la coloration du chlore. Sa respiration restait bloquée dans sa gorge, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir besoin. C'était lors de ces instants qu'il se disait qu'il aurait pu se transformer en vague, et que rien n'y aurait changé. L'osmose était là. Et il ne s'en lassait pas.

Lentement, il revint à la surface, restant sans bouger, au milieu de la piscine. Ses oreilles restaient sous son bonnet, dans l'eau, et il n'entendait qu'un doux bruit sourd aquatique. S'il fermait les paupières, il pouvait imaginer le bruit des vagues sur la côte, de la vie marine, des algues bougeant au gré du ressac. Mais il continuait de fixer le plafond aux vagues tons oranges, tandis que le soleil se couchait. La lumière passait en divers rais à travers les fenêtres un peu sales dans les coins. Parfois, un rayon surgissait et venait se refléter sur l'eau, se découpant sur un pan de ses jambes.

Il se reposait, au calme, là où il se sentait le mieux. Il appréciait ce qu'il faisait, et son moteur, celui de nager pour vivre et faire battre le cœur des gens, ne disparaissait pas. Il voulait y aller, au sommet. Là-bas, avec Rin.

Ses pensées ne se détournaient plus de l'autre homme, ces derniers temps. Parfois, cela l'agaçait, mais alors qu'il était si décontracté, il ne pouvait y penser avec autre chose que calme, et peut-être mélancolie.

Le message de Rin, il n'y avait toujours pas répondu. Il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait qu'il soit homosexuel. La sexualité n'était pas quelque chose qui l'intéressait, alors jamais il ne jugerait les gens dessus. Son meilleur ami l'était, et le jour où il avait osé lui en parler, Haru n'avait pas su quoi répondre, parce qu'il ne voyait pas le problème. Rin était au courant, il aurait dû savoir qu'Haru n'en avait rien à faire, qu'il aime les hommes ou les femmes.

Il avait l'impression que l'autre ne voulait pas lui dire, plutôt, et c'était ce qui l'ennuyait. Rin faisait tout le temps ça, et ne semblait pas prêt de changer. Il ne lui disait pas qu'il partait à l'étranger après leur relais. Il ne lui disait pas qu'il était revenu au Japon pour les vacances. Il ne lui disait pas quel jour il repartait en Australie pour définitivement devenir pro. Il ne lui disait pas qu'il avait une course qui arrivait. Il ne lui disait pas qu'il aurait voulu nager, tout simplement, avec lui.

Soit il lui disait au dernier moment, soit quelqu'un d'autre lui apprenait, et Haru n'aurait pu choisir ce qui était le pire. Rin était un sensible, bien qu'il le cache derrière ses dents effilées, mais ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Il ne comprenait pas le souci.

Makoto lui avait déjà dit qu'avec quelqu'un d'aussi extraverti que Rin, il fallait dire à voix haute ce qui n'allait pas, ne rien cacher. Mais Haru savait que s'il répondait à son message, il ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation.

Alors il gardait Skype éteint. Il refusait de voir ce que pouvait lui raconter son ami. Et pourtant, plusieurs fois avait-il été pris par l'impulsion, la curiosité peut-être, d'aller ouvrir l'application, et savoir. De temps en temps, quand son meilleur ami passait chez lui, il lui demandait s'il avait des nouvelles, d'un air désintéressé pour que Makoto ne s'imagine rien qui n'avait lieu d'être.

Il restait donc dans le vide, laissait planer l'affaire, tout comme il flottait dans l'eau sans aller nulle part. L'idée que, à chaque fois qu'il pensait à Rin, il finissait toujours avec de la rancœur dans le ventre ne lui plaisait pas. Il voulait que tout soit normal. Mais cela n'avait jamais semblé être possible. Et c'était vrai depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

Il sortit alors de la piscine, attrapa sa serviette, et alla dans les vestiaires se changer. Peu importe combien il le souhaitait, ses pensées ne se dirigeaient pas autre part que vers l'adolescent aux cheveux rougeoyants.

Se séchant doucement les cheveux, habillé et chaussé, il sentit une vibration dans sa poche, et alla voir qui l'appelait. C'était Makoto.

« Allô? répondit-il simplement.

– _Ah, tu as fini l'entraînement, ouf. Ça s'est bien passé?_

– Comme d'habitude. »

Le châtain lui raconta rapidement sa journée, qu'il avait écoulée en révisions, profitant un maximum de ses vacances pour ne pas rester en retrait dans ses cours, et au contraire finir ses devoirs aussi tôt que possible. Haru, lui, avait aussi quelques classes, notamment d'anglais ou encore de nutrition, mais rien qui n'occupait autant sa semaine et ses journées que l'entraînement.

« _Et je voulais savoir... par rapport à Yamazaki._ »

Le nom tira Haru de ses pensées.

« _Il m'a dit l'autre soir qu'il aimerait te parler. Alors je lui ai passé ton numéro._

– Pourquoi?

– _Parce qu'il veut revenir sur ce qu'il a pu te dire._ »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement, tandis qu'il jetait la serviette dans son sac, et se dirigeait vers la sortie.

« Je ne comprends pas.

– _Contente-toi de l'écouter, s'il te plaît! Je pense qu'il veut sincèrement faire la paix_. »

Il ne saisissait vraiment pas. Sousuke n'était pas du genre à venir de son plein gré faire des excuses, même lui qui le connaissait à peine le voyait bien. C'est alors que la réalisation le frappa, et lui fit lever les yeux au ciel.

« C'est Rin.

– _Huh?_ » un temps s'écoula, avant qu'il ne comprenne. « _Rin lui aurait dit de faire ça?_

– Je suppose.

– _C'est vrai que ça lui ressemble plus_... »

Le visage du brun se ferma, et il passa le comptoir, la femme de l'accueil comprenant qu'il était l'heure de fermer en le voyant passer.

« _Mais peu importe! S'il te plaît, laisse-le au moins te parler. Cela ne te tuera pas, non?_

– Hm. »

L'idée de reparler au brun plus grand que lui ne le mettait pas à l'aise, pour les simples raisons que leurs dernières rencontres ne s'étaient jamais bien passées. Mais quand il passa les portes, il s'arrêta.

« _Ne me réponds pas ça, Haru-_

– C'est bon Makoto. » soupira-t-il, ne lâchant pas la large silhouette adossée contre un mur un peu plus loin, regardant défiler les voitures.

Sousuke croisa son regard.

« Il est devant moi. »

/

En entrant dans son appartement, Haru aurait dû se douter de ce qui l'y attendait. Makoto auparavant assis sur le canapé à tenter vainement de se concentrer sur ses cours de physiologie se releva brusquement, stressé comme si c'était lui qui venait de vivre cette dernière heure.

« Alors? »

Haru ne répondit rien, enlevant ses chaussures et se dirigeant vers la cuisine. L'inquiétude de Makoto monta, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir de nouveau, et qu'un visage ronchon familier passa le pas.

« Hé, la moindre des choses ç'aurait été de garder les portes de l'ascenseur ouvertes- »

Le châtain ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant l'autre brun, semblant essoufflé (sûrement car il avait été forcé de prendre l'escalier), qui cilla en le voyant.

« Ah, salut Tachibana. Je savais pas que t'étais là.

– Heu... salut... »

Encore abasourdi de voir Sousuke chez son meilleur ami, discutant avec lui sans visiblement plus aucune gêne, la seule chose qu'il put faire fut de suivre l'arrivant des yeux, silencieux.

« Mon sac était lourd, répondit simplement Haru.

– Ben si tu pouvais tellement pas attendre, fallait pas m'inviter à prendre un thé chez toi, répliqua-t-il, clairement agacé.

– En même temps, qui sort sans même avoir de quoi aller prendre un café... » grogna-t-il, forçant le plus grand à sortir de sa petite cuisine car il lui bloquait l'accès aux placards.

Profitant du fait que Haru soit trop occupé à préparer l'infusion pour discuter, Makoto tira sur la manche de Sousuke, encore irrité mais pas mauvais.

« Euh... tout est réglé alors?

– Hm? Non, mais bon vaut mieux juste laisser couler, répondit-il simplement.

– Juste? »

Il grimaça, et expliqua :

« Les mots de Nanase. Tu voulais que je réponde quoi à ça? »

Se disant qu'en effet, ça ressemblait bien à son ami, il lâcha un petit rire gêné, mais un peu soulagé. Haru ressortit de la cuisine, alla déposer les tasses et la théière sur la table, avant de repartir en cuisine, ignorant les deux grands étudiants debout au milieu de son salon.

« Je reviendrais pas sur le fait que Nanase est un cas, Tachibana.

– ...je ne peux pas répondre grand chose à ça. »

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis ils purent enfin se réunir autour de la table à manger, pour boire silencieusement leur thé. Sousuke, lui, le laissait un peu refroidir.

« Nanase.

– Quoi?

– T'as toujours pas de course prévue?

– Si, samedi prochain. Pourquoi? »

Sousuke haussa les épaules, sortant son portable pour faire passer l'info à son meilleur ami.

« Rin m'ennuie avec ça depuis des plombes. Raconte-lui ce genre de chose, j'en ai marre de faire le pigeon voyageur.

– Hm. »

Makoto, se trouvant un peu intrus entre les deux bruns entre lesquels l'atmosphère restait tendue, sentit l'irritation émaner du plus petit. Sûrement car le nageur Australien ne lui avait pas demandé directement.

« Normalement il sera rentré, tant mieux. »

Le geste de Haru se figea.

« Ah, tu veux dire de Nouvelle-Zélande? demanda Makoto.

– Ouais. »

La colère sembla s'intensifier chez le nageur libre, et quand le châtain voulut lui demander ce qu'il avait, il sut que Haru ne lui répondrait probablement pas. Car Sousuke était là, et que s'ils pouvaient diplomatiquement discuter, il n'était pas près de parler de ce qu'il pensait, et surtout ce qu'il ressentait, en sa présence. S'ils avaient été seuls, cela aurait été plus naturel, bien que, s'il s'était amélioré en communication, Haru restait toujours quelqu'un de fermé.

Le regard bleu se figea sur l'écran de portable de Yamazaki, et quelque chose le prit à la gorge. Il voyait le nom en haut de la discussion. Il voyait le bouton _appeler_. Et, surtout, il vit une réponse arriver, presque automatiquement, à l'envoi du message.

Il tendit la main, et, sèchement, dit :

« Je veux parler à Rin. »

Sousuke fut surpris, et releva ses yeux vers le nageur.

« Et pourquoi pas du tien?

– Je veux être certain qu'il décroche.

– Il décrochera si c'est toi-

– Yamazaki. »

Le ton insistant lui fit arquer les sourcils, et il capitula, trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre ce qu'il se passait entre les deux. Haru attrapa le portable, et alla dans sa chambre, sa main crispée dessus.

Makoto resta tendu, alors qu'un silence s'étirait entre lui et le brun. Il secoua la tête, se demandant une énième fois pourquoi tout ne pouvait pas être simple entre eux, pourquoi il fallait toujours qu'il y ait des problèmes.

« Tente pas de comprendre, Tachibana. Même moi j'ai arrêté il y a un moment. »

Il grimaça, et marmonna :

« Ça ne te frustre pas de rester spectateur?

– C'est bien parce qu'on doit se cantonner à ça que j'ai laissé tomber. Et puis il comprendra bien un jour que Nanase n'est pas débile, et qu'il vaut mieux qu'il lui dise tout avant que ça pète. Faut juste espérer qu'il y arrivera avant que Nanase l'apprenne par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. »

Bien que le mot ne fut pas prononcé, Makoto savait, et se doutait depuis un moment, de quoi parlait Sousuke. Il put seulement soupirer :

« Je l'espère aussi. »

/

S'arrêtant au milieu du chemin d'Albert Park, Rin haussa un sourcil en voyant Sousuke l'appeler. La plupart du temps, il lui demandait d'abord s'il était libre avant de le faire, parce que leurs conversations avaient tendance à s'éterniser.

Il venait de finir son jogging du soir, profitait juste de la belle nuit malgré le vent frais, quand il avait reçu un message de son ami, lui disant quand se déroulerait la prochaine compétition de Haru. Il avait été surpris de voir la date si proche, mais en même temps, cela faisait longtemps que lui et son ami ne s'étaient pas parlés. Le silence était habituel chez Haru, alors il avait répondu un simple merci, et ne s'était pas vraiment inquiété. Pourtant, il aurait dû.

« Ouais, Sousuke?

– _C'est moi. _»

Il suffit de peu de mots pour qu'il comprenne à qui la voix appartenait, et ouvre grand les yeux. Un enfant passa à côté de lui en vélo, criant des mots à sa mère avec un accent néo-zélandais si fort qu'il ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait.

« Haru? Mais pourquoi tu m'appelles du skype de Sousuke?

– _Tu es en Nouvelle-Zélande._ »

Rin alla s'asseoir sur un banc face à un kiosque, perplexe, éteignant la musique qui jusque-là passait encore dans ses oreilles. L'étendue d'herbe qui s'étalait devant lui, tout en dénivelés, accueillait des promeneurs qui venaient s'asseoir sur des couvertures, prêts à observer les étoiles de cette nuit qui s'annonçait belle. Deux hommes, un peu plus loin, s'embrassaient, et son estomac se serra. Il leva alors la tête, détournant le regard vers le ciel mauve et aux nuages presque rouges derrière lesquels des points lumineux apparaissaient, attrapant son regard.

« Heu, oui, on est en pleine préparation sportive-

– _Pourquoi je n'étais pas au courant?_ »

Sa bouche resta entrouverte, les sons coincés dans sa gorge. A l'horizon, le soleil disparut derrière les arbres. On pouvait apercevoir la lune, pratiquement ronde. Il grogna :

« T'aurais pu le savoir si t'avais répondu à mes messages!

– _Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile. Je ne suis jamais au courant. A chaque fois, c'est pareil._ »

Le ton extrêmement sec de Haru se répercuta dans les tympans de Rin, qui perdit son ton faussement vexé, car il sentait que son ami était vraiment en colère. Une clameur se fit entendre au loin, comme impatiente mais aussi un peu appréhensive.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes-

– _Même Yamazaki parle plus que toi. C'est lui qui a dû me le dire, sinon je n'aurais pas su. C'est Makoto qui a dû m'annoncer que tu avais ta première compétition, ou alors à chaque fois, tu me préviens au dernier moment. J'en ai marre, Rin. Tu n'essaies même pas, en plus. Et tu dis que je ne parles pas assez?_ » un rire méprisant lui échappa. « _Ne m__e fais pas rire._

– Hey, Haru, je- »

Il sentait de la honte le submerger, encore plus car il était dans un lieu public. L'on ne pouvait entendre sa conversation, on ne comprenait même sûrement pas son langage, mais il était embarrassé, rouge il le savait, et bafouillait, alors qu'un faible crépitement se faisait entendre au loin, des étudiants du coin riant et courant :

« Je, j'suis désolé, ok! Mais, c'est juste que je voulais pas t'emmerder! Je pensais pas que ça t'intéresserais! C'est juste un petit voyage, et, et vu que tu m'as pas parlé depuis un bail, moi-

– _Tu as toujours fait ça. Tu parles à Yamazaki, à Makoto, mais pas à moi. Tu me dis le jour avant de partir que tu vas en Australie. Tu me dis pas quand tu reprends l'avion pour partir. Tu me dis rien. Et à chaque fois, on doit me l'apprendre, comme si c'était pas important que je sache...!_ »

Un silence, coupé par une respiration laborieuse car entrecoupée par des grognements de colère, plana, jusqu'à ce que quatre mots sifflés ne viennent se planter dans le ventre douloureux de Rin, alors que les feux d'artifices étaient tirés, et éclataient dans le ciel sombre.

« _Va te faire foutre._ »

Et il raccrocha sans un mot de plus.

Rin resta immobile, son portable encore collé à son oreille, les fleurs de lumières illuminant son écran avant de disparaître, accompagnées à chaque fois d'exclamations, de cris de joie. Il fixa le sol, le regard hagard, puis sentit un petite secousse le prévenir d'un message, qu'il lut précipitamment.

_[jimagine que tas compris que moi et nanase on a causé_

_ca va quand meme?]_

Il ne répondit pas. Il resta assis, longtemps, dans le soir, à réfléchir dans l'ombre des feux d'artifice, des fêtes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se terminent. Il descendit les rues en grandes pentes, marcha doucement jusqu'à son hôtel de Bankside Street, près de la grande Queen. Et, immédiatement, se jeta sur son clavier, pour envoyer un message à Haru, car il avait fini par comprendre que c'était le manque de communication, les informations cachées accumulées, sa crainte, qui avaient sorti le brun de ses gonds, et non sa simple présence dans un autre pays.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Le passage de fin, en Nouvelle-Zélande, est inspiré de mon propre voyage dans ce pays, surtout ici à Auckland (j'étais dans un hôtel sur Bankside St; qui se trouve près de Queen St, la plus grande avenue d'Auckland). Les feux d'artifices restent cependant de mon invention. Les deux hommes qui s'embrassent étaient en revanche là quand je suis allée à Albert Park lol


	10. 9: Sans comprendre que c'est aussi fuir

9\. Avancer sans comprendre que c'est aussi fuir

* * *

Haru fixait l'écran noir de son portable, le nom noté en haut, le numéro juste en dessous. Il repensait à ce qu'il avait dit à Rin, et se sentait parfois un peu mal. Parce qu'il avait peut-être été trop loin. Parce qu'il avait l'impression de s'être énervé pour peu de choses.

Sa course était le lendemain, il n'avait pas recontacté son ami depuis plus d'une semaine. Pourtant, il en avait envie. Mais dès qu'il y pensait, sa honte se trouvait rapidement remplacée par un sentiment amer. Celle de l'égoïste colère qu'il conservait au fond de lui. Et de la crainte que, s'ils rediscutaient si tôt après leur dernière conversation, l'autre s'adresse à lui tout comme Haru lui avait parlé.

Ce n'était pas rationnel, il le savait. Il voyait la bulle de notification d'un message, et faisait comme si elle n'existait pas. Elle restait collée en haut de son écran, depuis un bon moment, mais il ne s'en occupait pas. Il coupait son portable. Et quand il le rallumait, elle était encore présente.

Il était un peu plus de vingt heures, il devait se coucher tôt. La compétition se déroulait à Tokyo, n'était pas très médiatisée, mais son coach voulait que sa première exposition au public professionnel, hors lycée, soit sensationnelle. Makoto serait là pour le regarder dans les tribunes et l'attendre à la fin, et il passerait la soirée avec ses parents venus pour l'occasion. Mais Rin, lui, n'était pas dans son emploi du temps. Et, au fond de lui, il en avait un peu envie.

Soudain, un ''2'' remplaça le ''1'' de la bulle skype. Deux messages. Dont un qu'il venait de recevoir. Son pouce bougea sans réfléchir, alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient.

_[Je t'appelles tous les soirs à 20h jusqu'à ce que tu décroches. Je veux me faire pardonner.]_

_[Bonne chance pour demain.]_

Il se releva brusquement, ses doigts accrochés à son portable. Il déglutit. Voulut l'appeler.

Mais il ne perdait pas de vue la seconde phrase du premier message, celui qu'il avait reçu il y a trois jours et qu'il ne lisait que maintenant. Rin était désolé. Rin voulait faire avancer les choses. Il semblait penser qu'en effet, il avait mal agi.

L'appeler ne serait pas la chose à faire. Et il n'était pas certain que Rin le souhaitait, lui non plus. Il voulait qu'il réponde, cette fois. Peut-être pour pallier à toutes les fois où il n'avait pas composé son numéro, pensant que ce ne serait pas nécessaire.

Haru alla donc se coucher. Mais ce fut le sourire aux lèvres.

/

« Ça s'arrange entre Nanase et Rin? grogna Sousuke. Parce qu'on avait l'habitude de régulièrement se parler le soir, et maintenant il me dit qu'il peut pas à cause de lui.

– Je ne sais pas, Haru ne me parle pas de ce genre de choses... et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas directement, si tout s'est _si_ rapidement arrangé? » ajouta-t-il d'un ton un peu avenant, car méfiant.

Sousuke soupira, et se laissa tomber en arrière, signifiant clairement qu'il voulait faire une pause.

« C'est pas parce qu'on a pris un café que c'est soudainement mon meilleur pote. Il a dit ça, mais j'imagine que c'était parce qu'il avait la flemme de chercher plus loin. »

Makoto lâcha à son tour son stylo, décidant qu'ils avaient assez travaillé pour la journée.

« Seul le temps arrangera les choses, je pense.

– Hm, peut-être. En tout cas, t'en as de la chance, changea-t-il de sujet. Rin me tanne avec ses histoires. On dirait une gonzesse.

– A-ah... En même temps, Haru n'est pas vraiment comme ça. »

Sousuke se leva pour aller chercher une bouteille de soda et des verres, mais quand il jeta un coup d'œil dehors, il se rendit compte qu'il faisait sombre. Il se rappela soudain de la date d'aujourd'hui. Son ventre se serra. Et lui vint alors une idée.

« Ça te dit de boire un verre, Tachibana? tenta-t-il, cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait son hésitation. J'ai pas grand chose, à part une bouteille de gin. »

Le châtain haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à la proposition. Il fixa le dos que le brun conservait face à lui.

« Hem, je ne bois pas beaucoup à vrai dire...

– Ah, moi non plus t'inquiète. J'ai pas envie de finir mort, ajouta-t-il en se retournant pour lui lancer avec un vague sourire moqueur. C'est juste qu'on pourrait boire un coup. On a jamais vraiment fait ça tous les deux. Et puis, insista-t-il. Tant qu'à parler des amours malheureux de Rin, je préfère être bourré. »

Il finit par amener la bouteille, sous le rire de Makoto, avec d'autres boissons pour diluer l'alcool, et quelques chips à grailler au passage. Celui-ci semblait finalement accepter la proposition, et rangeait ses affaires dans son sac, laissant de la place sur la table. L'apaisement se répandit dans le ventre de Sousuke, qui se pencha vers son ami, une fois assis.

« A moins que tu ne veuilles pas boire pour mieux profiter de moi...? » lança-t-il sous un faux ton séducteur, ce qui lui valut un nouveau rire.

Il se servit un simple fond de verre, accompagné de cola, pour commencer doucement, et fit la même chose pour son ami qui l'accepta gracieusement. Ils trinquèrent, appréciant le goût sur leur langue. Sousuke, assis par terre, contre son canapé, alla reposer sa tête contre celui-ci.

« Sincèrement, tu penses qu'il se passerait quoi, si Nanase captait? »

Makoto avait déjà réfléchit à ceci, et, avalant un peu plus de sa boisson, donna la même conclusion qu'il avait atteint :

« Haru ne veut pas de relations. Il n'est pas intéressé par ça. Lui et Rin ont une amitié spéciale, et j'avoue en avoir été un peu jaloux... ils ont un lien qui n'est pas vraiment définissable. C'est bien pour cette raison que tu as si mal réagi en le revoyant l'année dernière, non? »

Sousuke, n'aimant toujours pas aborder le sujet, se contenta d'un vague mouvement de tête.

« Alors je n'en sais rien... mais Haru est du genre à souhaiter que les choses restent stables, comme il les connaît. Si Rin venait lui parler de sentiments qui vont au delà de ce qu'ils ont déjà, il aurait sûrement peur que cela change trop de choses. Il ne voudrait pas prendre de risques. »

Il finit machinalement son verre, et se resservit.

« C'était la même chose lorsqu'on lui parlait de l'avenir. L'idée de bouleverser son quotidien l'a fait se renfermer, et il en a arrêté sa course en plein milieu, puis il a perdu pied. Je ne veux pas que cela lui arrive à nouveau... et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que, si Rin lui parlait d'une relation, ça aurait le même effet. »

Sousuke cilla, se faisant à nouveau la réflexion que le châtain connaissait vraiment bien son ami, que c'était parfois terrifiant à entendre. Il remua un peu le liquide dans son verre, et fixant celui-ci glisser contre les bords, murmura :

« Moi je saurais pas te dire exactement ce que Rin pense. Mais j'crois que lui, il a aussi compris ça. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il dit rien à Nanase. Il veut pas le mettre mal à l'aise. Et en plus il n'assume pas vraiment. »

Makoto laissa son regard collé sur la table basse entre lui et l'ancien nageur, les pensées fixées sur ses deux amis et leur relation particulière, tant que lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait pas de place. A un instant, il avait craint d'être laissé sur le côté, mais comprenait désormais que ce n'était pas un remplacement, juste quelque chose de différent que tout ce qu'il pourrait avoir avec Haru. Restait simplement à voir le nom que celui-ci comptait poser sur cette relation, s'il le faisait un jour.

« Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu penses de ça? Je veux dire, précisa Makoto. Si ça arrivait... qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait? »

Le brun ferma les yeux, sembla réfléchir, tout en portant son verre à ses lèvres pour se rendre compte qu'il l'avait vidé. Il le remplit alors, mettant plus d'alcool que la première fois, et avala une nouvelle gorgée, sa grimace signifiant qu'il avait peut-être bu trop vite. Mais c'était ce qu'il voulait, en même temps.

« Je suis pas voyant. Et pas homo. J'ai du mal à visualiser. En fait, le plus bizarre, c'est que je les vois pas différemment d'aujourd'hui. Après, ils feraient ce qu'ils veulent dans leur... _temps libre_, fit-il avec un rictus dégoûté. Mais face aux autres... nan, tout pareil. »

Makoto se retint de faire remarquer que l'homosexualité n'avait rien à voir là-dedans, mais la sienne était un sujet qu'il préférait garder pour lui, malgré tout. Il ne connaissait pas assez l'autre étudiant et lui dire de but en blanc, maintenant, serait gênant.

« Hm, peut-être. »

Un silence s'installa, et Sousuke ouvrit les chips, poussant un soupir. Il tâcha de continuer la conversation, car s'il voulait boire, c'était bien pour ne penser à rien sinon des banalités :

« Allez, assez parlé de ces deux-là. C'est déprimant, leur amourette à la con. Tant qu'à boire, autant que ce soit pour avoir l'alcool joyeux, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin. C'est l'heure des jeux à boire. »

Une grimace apparut sur le visage de l'autre étudiant.

« A deux?

– Quoi, tu veux pas jouer?

– Si, pourquoi pas, mais j'ai rarement joué, et quand je l'ai fait on était plusieurs. »

Sousuke haussa les épaules, de vagues souvenirs de grosses fêtes organisées lorsqu'il était plus jeune et se sentait fort de boire alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit, lui revenant. Une idée lui grimpa en tête, et il ricana :

« Quoi, peur d'avoir ta première cuite face à moi?

– Peut-être... »

Il sortit son paquet de cartes d'en dessous son meuble, et se rassit droit.

« Allez, on va te dévergonder un peu, le campagnard. »

/

Sousuke, son menton coincé dans sa paume, regardait avec un large sourire Makoto plonger son visage dans ses mains, et soupirer longuement.

« Tu tiens pas l'alcool, en fait... »

Deux yeux verts assassins surgirent de ses doigts.

« Tu n'es pas mieux, Yamazaki. »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil, assez joyeux pour se servir un fond de verre sans aucun soda, et le vider cul-sec. Seulement, s'il avait voulu faire le fier, il le fut moins quand il commença à tousser sous la brûlure, enclenchant l'hilarité de Makoto.

« Allez, à toi de jouer! » fit-il entre deux rires.

Ils étaient passés par tous les jeux de cartes existants, inventant ou ressortant des règles qu'ils connaissaient pour y lier la boisson. Ils en étaient au pouilleux, et celui qui perdait avait un gage à faire, après avoir bu. Autant dire que Sousuke, qui avait délibérément bu plus que ce qu'il avait consommé les trois jeux précédents, ne voyait sur le coup pas très droit, et alla directement piocher la carte qu'il avait donné, faisant redémarrer les rires du châtain.

Il grogna, but encore, et se leva, prêt à faire des tours sur lui-même, mais n'arriva même pas à se mettre debout. Il s'effondra donc sur le sol, gémissant :

« Je peux pas... trouve moi un gage à faire par terre... »

Makoto fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers son cerveau embué, et en vint finalement à la conclusion qu'il fallait mieux changer de règles :

« Pourquoi pas plutôt des vérités? »

Sur le coup, l'idée parut marrante au brun, quand bien même il serait atterré sous son état normal. Il se redressa, s'appuyant sur son bras, et marmonna :

« Balance. »

Makoto chercha longtemps, quelque chose de pas trop douloureux, donc pas d'épaules, ni de natation, ni de lycée...

« Le moment le plus gênant de ta vie. »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil, retenant un sourire en entendant le gage gentillet. Il ne se plaignit cependant pas :

« Assurément quand Rin m'a raconté sa première nuit en Australie avec Nanase. Merde ce que c'était putain de gênant... le pire c'est que c'est avec sa tête que j'ai deviné. T'imagines même pas à quoi ça ressemblait. C'était artistique, limite. Mais bordel, j'ai commencé à croire, à chaque fois qu'il se retournait dans son lit le soir, que j'allais commencer à l'entendre faire des trucs... c'était horrible. »

Makoto devint rouge tomate, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ça, et la candeur du garçon continuait de l'étonner. Ils reprirent leur jeu, et quand Sousuke gagna, c'est avec un sourire sardonique qu'il lui posa le genre de questions qui convenait à ces jeux-là, marchant à genoux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assis à côté de son ami, de nouveau contre le canapé, pour souffler d'un ton moqueur :

« Parlez-moi de vos fantasmes, monsieur Tachibana. »

Et si Makoto était rouge, il devint violet, ses yeux s'agrandissant comme des soucoupes.

« Quoi!?

– Allez, c'est bon, entre nous.

– C-C'est quoi cette question? balbutia-t-il, semblant en pleine combustion.

– Pour t'emmerder, quoi d'autre?

– C'est absolument pas équitable!

– Tu te vengeras après alors. »

Makoto resta silencieux, et Sousuke lui fit un petit sourire :

« Hey, c'est bon, t'inquiète, je suis une tombe. C'est juste pour déconner, tu sais. Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ça peut être n'importe quoi, même pas forcément sexuel... »

Alors, son visage caché par ses mains, Makoto resta longuement silencieux, se força à boire un verre bien corsé lui aussi. Puis, se léchant les lèvres, et évitant tout regard avec le brun, il murmura :

« H-hem... je... être... _en dessous. _»

Sousuke haussa les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il finisse par répondre. La réponse le surprenait un peu, mais il dit, naturellement pour rassurer son ami :

« Se faire chevaucher, tu veux dire? T'as pas tort, c'est vrai que ça doit être sympa... aucune de mes copines a fait ça, jusque-là, en même temps j'étais plus jeune, je crois même pas que je tenais deux minutes. »

Le châtain cilla rapidement, surpris de le voir parler de ça avec tellement d'aisance, et soulagé que ses mots ambigus aient fait mouche. Mais, l'alcool le rendant revêche, il marmonna :

« A toi. »

Normalement, il aurait dû lui répondre uniquement s'il perdait, mais Sousuke ne se sentait plus d'humeur à jouer.

« J'aime franchement pas les machins SM, le cuir, les cravaches, les bougies... beurk. Un peu fort, ça doit être sympa, mais pas jusque-là. » il laissa sa tête rouler en arrière. « En fait, l'idée de rester doux, mais intense, avec une atmosphère sympa, peut-être un peu de musique, des mots à l'oreille, que ça dure... ouais, ça serait carrément le pied. »

Ses pensées partirent un peu loin, sa voix basse, et il se dit qu'heureusement qu'il avait trop bu, sinon vu l'état de ses pensées désormais, il se serait retrouvé sacrément gêné. Alors il continua de parler, toujours doucement, sentant le regard de Makoto sur lui.

« J'avoue que ça fait un moment que j'ai rien fait... je parle d'un truc vraiment bien, tu vois. J'ai été avec quelques filles depuis la rentrée, surtout à mon arrivée à Tokyo où j'ai fais la fête avec des amis. Mais même si je me suis largement amélioré, après avoir pratiquement rien fait tout le lycée... j'me dis que ça me manque d'avoir une copine, parfois. Mais je vois vraiment pas qui, c'est le problème. Je demande pas le grand amour, mais j'arrive pas à connecter. A part toi, depuis que je suis arrivé, en fait, y a personne avec qui j'ai véritablement créé un lien... »

L'admission, faite sous l'alcool, ne lui parut pas gênante. Il le pensait. Alors il croisa le regard du châtain, assis à côté de lui désormais, et lui fit un léger sourire.

« Je me dis que j'ai vraiment de la chance d'avoir rencontré un type comme toi, t'sais. T'es un mec bien, Tachibana. »

Il se rendit compte, bien qu'il soit bien éméché, que l'autre avait la tête assez proche de la sienne, et qu'elle commençait à tomber sur son épaule. Il s'esclaffa alors, allant émousser la chevelure châtain :

« Allez, c'est l'heure de dormir pour les gosses, je crois. Mon canap' est tout à toi.

– Toi aussi tu es un type bien Sousuke... »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux en entendant le chuchotement, encore plus surpris quand Makoto s'effondra bel et bien sur lui, l'enfermant dans ses bras.

« Tu mérites d'être heureux. »

Un léger baiser fut déposé sur sa tempe, et Sousuke se détendit, ne s'attendant malgré tout pas à ce que l'autre ait l'alcool câlin. Il resta là deux minutes, puis se recula, et le tira sur son canapé, lui jetant une couverture.

« A demain. ...Makoto.

– B'nuit. »

Il ferma la porte du salon en s'éclaircissant la gorge, ne pouvant cependant combattre le sourire qui tirait ses lèvres.

/

La bouche pâteuse, l'impression que ses paupières étaient sèches et plus lourdes que la pierre; Makoto se réveilla et se rendit compte que son oreiller était bien trop dur. Ce n'était pas normal, mais la sensation de n'être absolument pas là où il devrait être, la simple idée d'y réfléchir, lui faisait mal au crâne.

Il s'apprêtait à sombrer de nouveau, car il était trop crevé pour être gêné par son lit de fortune inconfortable, quand un bruit métallique, au loin, suivi d'une série de jurons le tira en sursautant de sa torpeur. La tête lui tourna, et il regarda autour de lui, se redressant difficilement sur ses coudes. Hagard, il mit un moment à percuter où il était et en apercevant la bouteille sur la table, la mémoire lui revint rapidement.

Passant ses doigts sur ses yeux, il alla chercher son portable dans sa poche, plissant les paupières pour lire l'heure. Grognant, il se rendit compte qu'il était bien trop tôt pour les vacances. Il se leva malgré tout, les jambes un peu tremblantes, et marcha jusqu'à la cuisine.

Sousuke était debout devant sa cafetière, sans bouger, à la regarder chauffer. Forcé de ciller sous la lumière vive, il s'approcha, et le bruit de ses pas alerta le grand brun, qui se retourna en grimaçant.

« Merde, désolé, j'suis un connard, je t'ai réveillé... »

Makoto secoua la tête, malgré tout surpris de l'entendre dire ça, dès le matin, et surtout avec un ton si désolé qu'il en semblait déprimé.

« C'est bon, c'est pas grand chose, te fais pas de mal... Y en a pour moi? »

Semblant vraiment malade, tout ce que Sousuke fit fut d'acquiescer, et aller s'asseoir. Il y avait un problème, et il était lui aussi trop dans le coaltar pour être gêné d'aller directement demander :

« Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Hem... Y a... »

Sousuke passa ses doigts sur son front en le massant doucement. Il ne cherchait même pas à prétendre, et les mots sortaient tous seuls, maintenant qu'il était cerné.

« En fait, je... désolé, hier soir, si je voulais me bourrer la gueule, c'était pas ''comme ça''. J'ai rendez-vous chez le médecin et... merde, ça fait une semaine que je flippe. »

Makoto s'assit à ses côtés, et ne sut quoi faire, à part l'écouter.

« A chaque fois que j'y vais, il me sort un nouveau truc merdique : arrêt du sport, nouveaux médocs, des mots que je comprends pas... j'ai pas envie qu'il me dise encore que je dois arrêter de m'entraîner un moment. J'ai rien d'autre... pour pallier à la natation. »

Le cœur serré, il baissa le visage, et chercha ce qu'il pourrait répondre. Au bout d'un moment, il s'éclaircit la gorge, et sourit :

« Je t'accompagne? La course de Haru n'est pas avant seize heures. »

Ses yeux turquoise s'ouvrirent si grand, toute douleur au fond de ces pupilles disparaissant, remplacée par une surprise immense. Mais ce fut le soulagement qui le recouvra finalement, et il vint doucement placer sa main sur celle du châtain, pour serrer son poignet.

« T'es pas réel, mec... »

**A suivre...**


	11. 10: Pour enfin sourire

Je rappelle que j'y connais rien du tout en médecine (je suis en L lol), et que s'il y a bien un truc sur lequel je suis pas prête à faire des recherches sur internet, c'est les blessures. Il y a trop d'infos contradictoires sur internet, à part si j'avais une amie en médecine, j'ai aucune source sûre à ma portée alors je m'en remets à mes habituelles hypothèses farfelues et très certainement fausses. S'il y a quelqu'un qui s'y connait, je prendrais toute info avec grand plaisir!

* * *

10\. Avancer pour enfin sourire

* * *

Sousuke lança un regard en arrière, pour rapidement refaire face à la porte ouverte devant lui. Toute pensée s'évanouit quand il alla s'asseoir sur l'habituelle chaise d'examen, puis serra ses doigts sur la couture de sa chemise lorsqu'il dut la retirer, et la garder en main. Son médecin se chargea de regarder sa brassière, faire quelques réglages, avant de l'enlever pour arriver au plus important : son épaule.

Il grimaçait, parce qu'il avait mal rien que d'y penser. Dans les faits, il n'avait pas ressenti de douleur depuis un moment. Mais jamais son articulation ne lui avait paru aussi raide que maintenant. Il ne regarda pas le docteur qui passait ses doigts sur sa peau, examinait son épaule, écoutant les battements des veines en dessous de ses doigts qui, Sousuke le savait, devaient être supérieurs à la normale. Mais il n'y pouvait rien.

L'homme se recula enfin, alla sans un mot à son bureau. Le brun gardait la tête baissée, et se sentit frissonner, l'envie de vomir qu'il ressentait depuis plusieurs jours se faisant plus forte que jamais.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Il garda le visage tourné vers le sol, et une vague de honte, de douleur l'envahit.

« Cela fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas nagé, Sousuke-kun? »

Surpris par la question, il releva légèrement la tête et éclaircit sa gorge, gardant son regard détourné.

« Bientôt un an.

– Hm... je vois. Il va donc bien te falloir une prescription... »

Sa crainte se précisa, et sa mâchoire se ferma. Mais le papier qui fut placé dans sa main ne comptait qu'un seul médicament. Du paracétamol. Rien d'autre. Il tourna brusquement son visage, les yeux écarquillés, et jamais le sourire d'un médecin ne lui avait fait autant de bien.

« Pour les courbatures. Tu en auras bien besoin, se dérouiller est difficile et douloureux, un an après. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. L'homme en blouse blanche alla s'asseoir à son bureau, continuant :

« Évidemment, interdiction de te jeter dans la piscine. Vas-y doucement. Une séance par semaine pour le moment, pas plus de trois heures. Et tu te doutes que je te demande de ne pas commencer directement par un 400m. Prends ton temps. Tu en as enfin, profites-en. »

Un léger rire, à la fois nerveux et incroyablement soulagé, lui échappa :

« Vraiment? »

Le sourire de l'homme était très sincère.

« Vraiment. » il rangea quelques papiers qui traînaient sur son bureau, et continua, un pli se formant au coin de sa bouche. « Cependant, tu connais bien ta situation, Sousuke-kun. Tu devras continuer de venir pour ton suivi. Être blessé en pleine croissance comme tu l'étais à l'époque t'a fait beaucoup de mal. Je te demanderai donc d'être très, et j'insiste sur le _très_, patient si ton objectif reste de passer professionnel. »

Il hocha rapidement la tête, la gorge serrée par le bonheur, et il se rendit compte que pour la première fois, cette idée ne le démontait pas tant que cela.

« Je sais. Merci. J'ai parfaitement compris. Je... » ses yeux se firent plus résolus. « J'ai bien retenu la leçon. »

Moins de dix minutes plus tard, il sortait de la salle, son sourire si large, si blanc, si puissant qu'il attira immédiatement l'attention de Makoto, assis à l'attendre. Et que fut sa surprise quand le brun s'avança vers lui, ne démordant pas de sa joie, pour passer ses bras autour de ses épaules et lâcher d'une voix forte :

« Mec, j'ai jamais autant été content de dire des conneries! »

A cet instant, il sentit, sous lui, le cœur de Tachibana battre peut-être un peu plus fort.

/

Haru se tendit comme un lion, se courbant pour venir poser ses doigts sur le starting-block. Le silence qui retentit dans le stade était lourd, tendu, tandis que chaque nageur gardait son regard à l'horizon, celui-ci chargé de rêves, d'espoir, de détermination.

Le pistolet retentit, et d'un seul homme, ils plongèrent.

Il oublia les autres. Il oublia la course. Seule la victoire importait. L'eau ne le faisait pas avancer. C'était lui-même qui l'utilisait pour se porter plus loin.

Ses bras étaient puissants, ses pieds battaient. Il tourna. Il était parfaitement calme, comptant chaque mouvement, chaque respiration, les conseils de son coach encore présents dans son esprit. La ligne des vingt-cinq mètres fut franchie. Et son rythme s'accéléra, devint erratique, mais contrôlé. Sa respiration s'accéléra sous l'adrénaline. Un sourire passa ses lèvres.

Il fut le premier à abattre sa paume contre le mur.

Il ne suivit pas vraiment ce qui se passa ensuite. Il se retrouva sur le bord, tandis que certains dans les tribunes scandaient son nom, celui du jeune qui venait de battre le record du tournoi. Makoto surgit d'où il ne savait, alors que juste avant la course il l'avait aperçu assis à sa place, une expression stressée sur le visage. Son coach, le sourire grand et satisfait, lui parlait en fond, lui disant ce qu'il avait encore à améliorer.

Un nageur de probablement dix ans de plus que lui s'approcha soudain, et lui tendit sa main. Il n'était pas japonais, remarqua-t-il, et il se souvint que beaucoup de nageurs internationaux venaient se nationaliser, après avoir été payé de grandes sommes. Il les respectait malgré tout, car au fond, ils étaient tous pareil : des hommes aimant l'eau. Il lui rendit la poignée de main, le visage baissé en une légère inclination.

Puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte, il était de nouveau habillé, et lorsqu'il sortit des vestiaires, pour se diriger vers la sortie et rentrer chez lui, il remarqua une petite foule dans le lobby. Une dizaine de personnes se tournèrent vers lui, d'autres occupées à se faire interviewer par le journal local ou les magazines spécialisés.

Les regards brillants de certains venus assister à la compétition, d'enfants encore jeunes, ou même de sportifs impressionnés; se présentèrent à lui, et il ne sut que dire. Il en remercia quelques uns quand ils le félicitèrent, et lorsqu'on lui demanda une photo avec sa médaille, il sut que le cliché devait être celui d'un garçon un peu perdu et impressionné par la foule, tenant vaguement l'or entre son pouce et son index.

« C'est la première fois que nous entendons parler de vous, et vous faites sensation! Que visez-vous? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, hésitant, et regarda son coach s'approcher pour faire signe aux gens de se calmer.

« Soyez sympa avec lui, c'est la première fois qu'il vit ça.

– Excusez-moi, Kanagawa-san... s'esclaffa le journaliste, qu'il semblait connaître. C'est simplement que vous nous avez pas mal fait languir, et Nanase-san, votre nouvelle star, nous a fait l'effet que vous souhaitiez qu'il ait! »

Un sourire assez fier traversa le visage de l'homme au teint mat, et il tapota l'épaule de Haruka.

« Enfin, c'est clair que c'est une belle victoire. Tout comme c'en est une pour toute l'équipe.

– Qu'en pensez-vous, Nanase-san? »

Le brun déglutit, puis hocha la tête, murmurant, un peu gêné :

« Oui. Nous avons tous nagé du mieux que nous le pouvions.

– C'est une certitude. Et, si je peux me permettre, quels sont vos projets? »

Il haussa les épaules, détournant la tête.

« Je pense que vous vous en doutez. »

Une mimique radieuse étira les traits de l'homme face à lui, qui rangea son magnétophone, satisfait, puis se dirigea vers un autre nageur, tandis qu'un de ses collègues, caméra en main, fixa l'objectif sur son visage quelques secondes, avant de passer à un autre.

La boule dans son ventre, face au public, se dissipa lorsque le visage familier de son meilleur ami apparut. Mais ses joues étaient roses, tout comme le coin de ses yeux, et les siens s'arrondirent.

« Ça va?

– Heu... oui... »

La réalisation le traversa, puis il marmonna :

« Il n'y avait pas besoin de _pleurer_...

– Je n'y peux rien! Et c'était de la joie! »

Un léger sourire finit par lui échapper, et sans un mot de plus, ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie

/

Sousuke avait retenu sa respiration au moment où il avait pénétré le bâtiment. Il était en apnée, tandis qu'il se déshabillait, et remettait, pour la première fois depuis tant de temps, son maillot de bain.

Il sentait qu'il était moins ajusté qu'autrefois, lorsque toute sa masse musculaire était à son mieux. La guérison avait affecté ceci, mais rien n'aurait pu le faire se sentir mal. Pas à cet instant.

C'est lorsqu'il monta sur le plot, et laissa planer son regard sur la ligne d'eau vide, quelques grands-mères faisant des longueurs plus loin, et un groupe d'amateurs ayant la leur consacrée; qu'il sentit réellement son cœur se serrer.

Car l'idée de plonger lui fit peur un instant. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passerait, cette fois. Puisqu'il ne voulait reproduire l'erreur de la salle de sport. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'en faire trop. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui donne cet espoir pour le lui reprendre.

Alors il prit son temps, respira, se décontracta, ferma les yeux. Et, tout à coup, sans réfléchir, plongea.

La sensation était euphorisante. Il avait beau être immergé, il se sentit respirer à nouveau, tandis que son kick l'envoyait au fond du bassin, et qu'il émergeait quelques mètres plus loin.

Il hésita à accélérer, les réflexes étant gravés dans ses muscles. Mais il se retint, car il ne pouvait pas se le permettre, peu importe combien c'était tentant de ne serait-ce qu'_essayer_, pour voir. Il tourna, se propulsa d'un mouvement souple vers l'avant, et continua son crawl. Il se persuada qu'il ne ferait pas de papillon. Pas aujourd'hui.

Il crevait d'envie de rejoindre le club à côté, suivre leurs exercices, mais se cantonnait à nager, tout simplement, pour littéralement se remettre dans le bain. Mais la frustration restait grande. Au fond de lui, malgré son bonheur, il s'en était douté.

Alors il finit par s'extirper de l'eau, et attrapa rapidement sa serviette pour s'en aller. Dans les vestiaires, il s'assit, et fixa le plafond. Il toucha instinctivement son épaule. Mais un regard vert lui vint en tête, et il se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

Il devait faire attention. Cesser de céder à ses envies égoïstes. Il n'était pas seul dans cette histoire, il ne l'avait jamais été. Rin comptait sur lui, ses parents, Makoto aussi. Il l'avait soutenu, il avait été présent, et il avait des souvenirs de la veille, où il lui avait glissé ces pensées.

Il avait un peu honte, mais ne regrettait pas. Il espérait qu'il comprenait à quel point il lui était reconnaissant. Il espérait qu'il savait qu'il était un mec extra.

Sousuke sortit son portable sans réfléchir. Seulement, il savait que le châtain était avec Nanase. L'hésitation le recouvra. Il n'était pas son meilleur ami. Et puis il aurait dû vouloir le dire en premier à Rin.

Il lui envoya quand même un message. Son visage s'éclaira quand il reçut immédiatement une réponse enthousiaste. Le cœur léger, ils discutèrent tout le reste de la soirée.

/

Il avait dit au revoir à ses parents sur le pas de sa porte, ceux-ci le serrant encore une fois dans leurs bras, murmurant qu'ils étaient fiers de lui. Il les avait ensuite regardés disparaître dans l'ascenseur, et avait apprécié d'entendre résonner le rire épanoui de sa mère tandis que son père lui glissait probablement une de ses énièmes blagues de mauvais goût.

C'est donc avec le cœur et le ventre léger qu'il referma la porte, pour ensuite laisser planer son regard sur les pièces devant lui. Il était fatigué, mais pas physiquement. Mentalement, il avait l'impression d'avoir fait des kilomètres. Il avait pourtant juste nagé, mais voir le monde dans les gradins, et à la sortie, l'avait un peu secoué. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

Haruka avait les jambes qui tremblaient un peu en y repensant. Il se rendit donc dans sa chambre, et s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond. Après quelques minutes de silence, il sortit son portable. L'heure qu'il attendait, celle à laquelle il avait pensé toute la journée, arrivait. Il était 19h59.

Le téléphone ne tarda pas à vibrer, et il décrocha sans attendre une seconde.

Un silence plana des deux côtés. Un silence soulagé. Un silence agréable. Haru l'apprécia. Le calme avant la tempête, avait-il pensé? Pourtant, si Rin n'avait pas commencé à crier, c'était qu'il n'était peut-être pas tellement en colère. Il eut la confirmation en entendant la voix moqueuse :

« _On en a eu marre de faire comme si j'appelais pas? »_

De nombreux poids semblèrent s'échapper de la poitrine du brun.

« Je n'avais pas vu.

– _Mmh..._

– J'avais éteins skype. Tu sais pourquoi. »

Un soupir atteint ses oreilles, et il frissonna en se disant qu'il venait de détruire l'instant.

« _Tu m'en veux encore alors..._

– Non, dit-il immédiatement, voulant rattraper ses mots. ...ou peut-être que si. »

Il chercha ses mots, parce qu'il souhaitait arranger les choses, mais surtout être sincère. Alors il murmura :

« C'est simplement que je ne comprends pas. Je ne suis pas bavard, mais si tu n'as pas confiance en moi- »

La voix de son ami surgit brusquement, ayant monté dans la sonorité et dans la vitesse de prononciation :

_« Ah, non, non, arrête ton char là; parce que c'est clair que c'est pas ça le problème, Haru._ » Il serra les poings, et un grognement atteint ses oreilles. « _Y a aucune autre raison que la flippe derrière mon silence, te fais pas de films._ »

Les sourcils du brun s'arquèrent doucement. Il chercha à comprendre, et ses mains ne firent que se fermer plus, les sensations de l'après-midi revenant alors par vagues sur sa peau à vif, comme pour l'apaiser.

« Peur de quoi?

– _De ce que tu pourrais dire_, vint rapidement la réponse._ De n'importe quoi._

– Mais pourquoi? »

Haru voulait saisir, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain d'être capable d'y arriver un jour. Ils étaient juste tellement différents, cela aurait été tellement difficile de ne serait-ce que tenter imaginer être à sa place. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. La réponse qu'il reçut fut presque inaudible :

« _Parce que c'est toi, je sais jamais comment tu vas réagir. Si tu vas juste te taire, ou quoi. Ça me fait peur._ »

La surprise le fit se redresser, tandis qu'il tentait, encore, de comprendre. Les mots, marmonnés, débordaient de sincérité, mais aussi d'une fragilité qu'il avait déjà effleurée du doigt et qui le terrifiait. Rin n'était pas le dur qu'il tentait de montrer. Et, au fond, peut-être que Haru aussi avait craint cela : que sa réaction de la dernière fois n'affecte plus qu'il ne le souhaitait son ami.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que ça changerait, ce que je dirais? »

Un rire lui répondit, et le ventre d'Haruka se serra. Parce que la réponse, quand il la prononça, sembla tellement évidente pour Rin, mais qu'elle le plongea dans une grande perplexité.

«_ Un paquet de choses._ »

Haru ne put rien dire. Alors il ne répondit rien. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire c'était de l'accepter, au final, bien que cela lui paraisse abstrait. Il réfléchit alors, car il savait que ce que Rin souhaitait, c'était retrouver leurs conversations naturelles d'avant. Il mit un moment à trouver quelque chose. Mais il sentait que c'était important qu'il la prononce, son excuse.

« Je suis désolé. Je me suis emporté, l'autre jour. »

Il entendit l'autre déglutir à l'autre bout du fil. Puis un simple rire un peu tremblant lui répondit.

« _Pas de mal. Moi aussi j'ai été stupide._

– Hm. »

Le silence remplit à nouveau la conversation. Et lorsqu'il entendit Rin prendre une inspiration, il parla rapidement :

« Je suis arrivé premier. »

Il pouvait parfaitement imaginer le regard incrédule que devait avoir son ami à cet instant. Il espérait qu'il était heureux de l'entendre faire des efforts, parce qu'il voulait que Rin ait la preuve que lui aussi tenait à leur amitié. Et en effet, il ne lui fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour se remettre, bien plus enjoué qu'avant, presque soulagé :

« _Quelle surprise_, railla-t-il. _Ça m'a fait chier, en tout cas, que ce soit pas filmé à la télé, j'aurais bien regardé._

– Je te passerai les enregistrements de mon coach.

– _Merci, cool. Faudra que tu m'envoies une photo de ta médaille, aussi. Je veux voir ça!_ »

Haru acquiesça lentement. Puis, comme poussé par une force invisible, il recommença à parler, et cela sembla soudain tellement naturel :

« Quel effet ça t'a fait, toi, de voir des journalistes? »

Des centaines de milliers de kilomètres plus loin, Rin Matsuoka sourit comme rarement.

**A suivre...**

* * *

On arrive au milieu de cette première partie, qui pourrait presque la couper elle aussi en deux car elles ont chacune leurs thèmes assez propres, ou en tout cas sont séparées par un événement particulier. Ce n'est évidemment pas aussi fort et visible que celui qui donnera raison à l'existence d'une partie 1 et 2; mais malgré tout, c'est déjà un peu discernable je pense. En tout cas, ce chapitre-ci signe une avancée à la fois pour Makoto et Sousuke; mais aussi Rin et Haru.

Au passage, le prochain chapitre signe la première arrivée de certains OC's. Je vous rassure, ils sont très secondaires, y aura pas de "rival" ou "stalker" ou truc du genre (eh j'aime plus mes persos que ça quand même); et le premier est déjà légèrement présent dans ce chap. En tout cas, la semaine prochaine, je posterai le chap 11, mais aussi un fanart le représentant sur mon DA, je vous le rappellerai :D

See you et merci pour les retours!


	12. 11: Pour cesser de reculer

Et on arrive à une partie réellement des plus croustillantes de la fic, ou plutôt c'est là où les choses s'enclenchent vraiment. Ca me fait bizarre de revenir à ces moment-là, sachant que j'en suis actuellement à la fin du chapitre 18 de la partie 2, donc techniquement au chapitre 38 sur 40... autant dire que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis XD

Enfin, j'espère que J'avance vous plaît en continuera de vous satisfaire! Merci à Yasmina pour ses corrections, et have a good read!

* * *

11\. Avancer pour cesser de reculer

* * *

Les deux jeunes adultes se penchèrent, leurs doigts venant agripper la planche sous leurs pieds. Le silence se fit dans la salle, les enfants s'arrêtant au milieu de leur ligne pour les regarder avec admiration, et être rapidement sortis de l'eau par leurs parents. Les autres nageurs professionnels s'étiraient, buvaient un coup, attendant avec impatience la représentation de leur dernier poulain. Sousuke ne prit même pas attention aux regards sur lui, qui, très certainement, le sous-estimaient. Et ils avaient bien raison.

Cependant, il était comme dans un autre monde, à cet instant. Seule la présence de Nanase restait dans sa tête. La piscine, à quelques centimètres, n'était qu'une étendue qu'il terrasserait. Le mur en face ne serait qu'un obstacle à franchir. Son adversaire était Nanase, et leur course serait sérieuse.

Dans les tribunes, Makoto se mordillait les lèvres, ne sachant toujours pas vraiment quoi attendre de ce duel. Cela ne faisait même pas un mois que le grand brun avait repris la nage, et s'il avait rapidement pu passer par delà le niveau élémentaire, une course contre un pro n'était peut-être pas la meilleure idée qui soit. Sousuke lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait faire un 100m sans problèmes, encore plus un free. Son épaule n'était plus douloureuse, il n'en avait pas peur sans pour autant l'oublier, et il avait déjà réessayé la course; c'était ce qu'il avait trouvé pour le rassurer.

Mais plus que la douleur, la blessure, c'était la défaite que craignait le châtain. Car elle viendrait, il le savait, même lui le voyait. Et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Yamazaki s'infligeait cela. Encore moins pourquoi Haru avait accepté.

Au fil de l'été, tandis que les arbres passaient lentement au jaune et que leurs feuilles s'étalaient sur le sol, ces deux avaient avancé à leur rythme. Ils n'avaient rien qui ressemble à une véritable amitié. Peut-être un simple respect mutuel, qui les faisaient savoir avec certitude que cette course ne serait pas biaisée. Ils la feraient en souhaitant gagner, et rien d'autre.

Le coach Kanagawa vint se placer entre les deux bruns, se mit à genoux, le sifflet entre ses dents. Le silence lourd plana. Et il souffla d'un coup sec.

Les deux bondirent, bien que Haru ait réagi légèrement plus tôt que son confrère. Leur plongeon ne dura pas bien longtemps, ils revinrent rapidement à la surface, déjà au quart de la piscine. La foule criait ses encouragements, et les vibrations venaient troubler l'eau dans une euphorie collective plus que puissante.

Haru nageait avec exactitude, sa technique à la limite de la perfection. Ses coups étaient calculés, sa puissance mesurée, sa respiration profonde et calme. Cela n'empêcha pas Sousuke de tout miser sur sa puissance pour le rattraper. De son côté de la ligne, les battements giclaient plus fort, ses plus grands bras allaient plus loin, et plus profondément. L'ancien d'Iwatobi, lorsqu'il y jeta un coup d'œil à travers ses lunettes, ne vit qu'un animal assoiffé de victoire, d'orgueil, dont les pupilles étaient dirigées vers l'arrivée. La vision ne le fit qu'accélérer, se laissant lui aussi emporter dans la course.

Le tournant fut plus rapide et synchronisé que jamais. Seulement, si les jambes de Sousuke, plus puissantes, le propulsèrent plus loin, il ne resta pas une seconde en avance de Haru que celui-ci avait d'ores et déjà enclenché son sprint qu'il avait appris à endurer et accélérer jusqu'au bout. Mais Sousuke ne lâcha rien, sentit un cri de rage, d'effort, monter dans sa poitrine alors que le mur se rapprochait. Les vingt-cinq derniers mètres furent cependant sa limite.

Ils frappèrent le mur avec plus d'une seconde de différence, séparation énorme dans le monde professionnel, mais incroyable pour un amateur. Des exclamations admiratives retentirent dans le gymnase, l'écho cognant les vitres et glissant jusqu'en dehors, emporté par un vent d'automne.

Le regard droit, fier, Sousuke laissa un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres. Haruka lui tendit alors sa main, le visage détourné, mais les joues rouges attestant de son excitation retombant lentement.

« Belle course, Yamazaki. »

Le plus grand le dévisagea un instant, son cœur battant encore la chamade. Le brun se contentait de lui exprimer sa cordialité et son respect; et le geste ramena Sousuke des années en arrière, lorsqu'il n'était pas un terminale aveuglé par son impatience, sa peur, sa douleur. Alors il roula des yeux pour la forme, mais attrapa la main en grognant :

« Gagnée d'avance.

– Bien sûr que non. » persifla-t-il en réponse, mais Sousuke ne l'écouta pas.

Il sortit du bassin, et accepta avec un peu de fierté les félicitations des autres nageurs. Le coach lui parla même un peu, lui donna quelques conseils qu'il écouta bien qu'il n'en ait pas vraiment besoin. Puis, une voix familière retentit, et il haussa haut les sourcils en apercevant une tête rousse qu'il avait déjà vue, ainsi qu'en entendant un rire tonitruant.

« Bien joué, Nanase! C'est qu'il progresse vite, le bleu!

– Hm.

– Oh, fais pas la gueule! Avoue que t'as pris ton pied! » il se retourna vers Sousuke avec un clin d'œil. « C'est pas tous les jours que t'affronte un ancien du top dix lycéen! »

Sousuke s'avança, s'essuyant les cheveux, et salua l'ancien capitaine de Samezuka.

« Cela fait longtemps, Mikoshiba-san.

– Eheh, quel grand gaillard, c'est pas souvent que je dois lever la tête pour regarder des gens! commenta-t-il, les bras croisés sur son torse encore un peu humide de son entraînement. C'était une super course, tu t'es vraiment bien défendu. Mais j'avoue que j'aurais bien voulu voir un combat de papillon, vu que c'est ta spécialité... »

Le plus âgé tourna un œil moqueur vers Haruka, qui restait profondément blasé, et s'essuyait les cheveux en regardant Makoto arriver vers eux.

« Je ne fais que la nage libre.

– C'est bien beau de le répéter, marmonna Sousuke. Mais c'est toujours mieux d'avoir deux nages de prédilection, Nanase.

– Ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

Le coach Kanagawa qui revenait vers eux poussa un soupir, abattant sa main sur la tête brune.

« Encore avec c'te rengaine? T'es pas possible. Si les jeunes se mettent à faire des caprices, où on va aller?

– Shinjô-san, vous avez que deux ans de plus que moi, fit remarquer avec un sourire carnassier le grand roux, le coach lui flanquant un coup dans les pieds en représailles.

– La ferme, rouquin! Retourne bosser sur tes battements, tout à l'heure t'avais plus l'air d'une grosse mouche moche qu'un papillon!

– Arh, laissez-moi une minute, nan! »

Le coach mat à l'œil planqué sous ses mèches sombres serra les dents, et se contenta de faire demi-tour en lançant :

« Bon, Nanase, va te changer rapidement. Hena nous attend dans le hall et elle va faire la gueule si on est trop en retard. »

Le nageur hocha la tête, puis attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, flanqué des deux autres étudiants.

« Hena? demanda Makoto.

– Ikenami Hena, acquiesça-t-il. C'est notre chargée de communication. »

Le châtain ouvrit grand les yeux, se rappelant que son ami lui avait dit qu'il ne rentrerait pas avec lui ce soir-là. C'est à ce moment que Seijuurou les rattrapa, ayant oublié qu'il avait quelque chose à dire, et interpella Sousuke.

« Hey, Yamazaki. J'peux te causer deux minutes? »

Arrêté dans son chemin vers les vestiaires, celui-ci cilla, mais hocha la tête. Il fit signe aux deux autres de partir sans lui. Enroulés dans leur serviette et adossés au mur des tribunes, le roux lui demanda des nouvelles de Rin, et sembla vraiment heureux d'apprendre l'évolution de son ancien cadet.

« Et toi, Yamazaki? T'en es où? »

La question le secoua. Car il n'avait pas vraiment de réponse, car celle qu'il pourrait donner n'était pas satisfaisante, pour lui et il le savait pour son aîné.

« Fac de médecine.

– Tu sais, tu nous a quand même soufflés, tout à l'heure. Je peux te demander pourquoi être pro ne t'intéresses pas? »

Il fut assez surpris de cette question, et surtout que le roux ne soit pas au courant de sa condition. Machinalement, il passa une main sur son épaule.

« J'ai été blessé en Seconde. Ça ne s'est amélioré que très récemment. J'ai décidé d'arrêter. »

Gardant un visage sérieux et sincère, Mikoshiba sembla se rappeler de la course qu'il avait vue l'année précédente. Il insista cependant :

« Pourtant, tu aimes toujours autant la natation, non? Être coach, ou autre, ne te tentait pas?

– Je ne peux pas. Il faut passer un examen physique difficile, et être en condition. Ce qui n'est pas vraiment mon cas. »

Voyant enfin le dilemme sous tous ses angles, il se mordilla l'intérieur des joues, un peu de pitié recouvrant son visage. Malgré tout, il sourit.

« Je vois... je suis désolé, Yamazaki.

– J'ai fini par l'accepter.

– Ça ne te fera sûrement pas plaisir, mais t'as vraiment un potentiel. Pour être franc, ça m'étonne que l'examen soit comme tu me le racontes. Je veux dire, Shinjô-san l'a bien passé, et il a perdu un œil quand il avait 17 ans, donc avant ses exams... »

L'information étonna Sousuke, et ses sourcils se froncèrent doucement.

« Faudra que tu repasses lorsqu'il sera moins occupé, pour lui demander. Parce que très franchement, Yamazaki... » il commença à partir, remettant sa serviette à sécher sur une barrière. « ...j'ai comme l'impression que t'es pas tellement prêt à quitter les piscines. »

Et avec un simple dernier sourire, il s'en alla. Sousuke, lui, serra les poings, et s'en voulut en sentant la vague d'espoir renverser son estomac, et quand ses yeux virent les cheveux du nageur qui venait de plonger pour du papillon, bien plus écarlates qu'ils ne l'étaient en réalité.

/

Haruka finit de mettre sa veste et se redressa, allant chercher le regard de Makoto qui l'attendait près de la porte conduisant aux bassins. L'adrénaline de la course faisait encore un peu trembler son épiderme, son cœur continuait de battre plus fort que la normale. Ainsi, il sentait une impulsion prendre part de lui, et ce fut instinctivement que ses lèvres bougèrent :

« Tu es prêt? »

La tête de Makoto se releva brusquement, semblant auparavant plongée en pleines pensées, et peut-être pris par surprise en entendant son ami s'adresser à lui avec une voix un peu plus grave, secouée, que d'habitude. Un rire nerveux lui échappa alors.

« Oui, oui... je me demande juste ce que fait Yamazaki. »

La réponse n'étonnait pas vraiment Haru, c'était plus son ton qui n'était pas habituel. Et le plus surprenant, et frustrant pour Haru, c'était que cela durait depuis un moment. Qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la cause. Et que pourtant, il n'avait toujours pas de semblant de réponse à ses questions.

« Il ne va pas tarder.

– Je sais, mais nous devions rentrer tous les deux pour aller étudier... les partiels sont dans deux semaines »

Le brun cilla, ses sourcils se fronçant légèrement alors qu'il réfléchissait. Cependant, l'air inquiet de l'étudiant continuait de le rendre confus, tout comme il l'était depuis plusieurs mois.

« Makoto. Je peux te poser une question? »

Il tourna la tête dans sa direction, étonné de l'entendre dire ceci. Il hocha cependant rapidement la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

La gorge serrée, Haru coinça ses mains entre ses genoux. Avec les mois écoulés, les cours qui avançaient, tout comme leurs vies, il avait pu remarquer des choses qu'il n'aurait probablement jamais vues s'il était resté aussi proche de son ami qu'auparavant. Ils demeuraient des meilleurs amis, ils continuaient de se voir chaque mercredi, et de se donner très régulièrement des nouvelles. Mais Haru avait eu l'occasion de voir son ami avec l'autre brun, et avait été surpris en apercevant des visages, des mots, un air différent de ceux qu'il connaissait. Cela l'avait pris de court, et il avait cherché à comprendre. Il n'était pas jaloux ou déçu, Makoto restait Makoto malgré tout; mais il avait envie de savoir la raison.

Il en avait discuté avec Rin, lorsque de temps en temps ils trouvaient le temps de se contacter. Ces moments restaient ponctuels, mais moins qu'auparavant, et la discussion était devenue naturelle. Haru avait donc pu aborder le sujet, comme ça, et son ami n'avait pas remarqué de vrai changement. Mais le brun avait une hypothèse, que Rin avait tenté de lui arracher, et qu'Haru avait choisi de garder pour lui. Parce qu'il devait d'abord en parler avec l'intéressé, sinon ce ne serait pas juste.

Il se refusa l'idée de rétro-pédaler et murmura alors, n'osant malgré tout pas à croiser le regard de son ami :

« Qu'y a-t-il entre toi et Yamazaki? »

Un son aigu, plus que surpris, s'échappa des lèvres de Makoto. Il regarda Haru un long moment, rougissant comme une tomate, l'écho des cris de la piscine, de l'eau frappant la céramique, des sifflets occupant leur silence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit interrompu par un balbutiement :

« Q-Quoi? Je, je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire, Haru! »

Rin aurait répondu la même chose, s'il lui avait demandé son avis sur ce qu'il se passait entre leurs amis d'enfance. Il en aurait peut-être même ri, et Haru aurait pu le joindre tant la pensée semblait irrationnelle. Mais à cet instant, il n'avait rien d'autre qu'une boule d'appréhension dans la gorge.

« Vous êtes proches. Tu t'inquiètes beaucoup pour lui.

– E-Eh bien oui, mais pour toi aussi, et il n'y a rien. » il le fixa, puis ajouta précipitamment : « Haru, nous sommes simplement amis! »

Le regard de plus en plus lassé du nageur lui fit comprendre qu'il ne le convainquait pas vraiment.

« Tu réagis pas mal, pour un ''rien''.

– Haru!

– C'est simplement que je sais que tu es homosexuel, insista-t-il. Tu pourrais tout à fait vouloir-

– _Tais-toi!_ »

Le cri du châtain le fit pour de bon cesser de parler. Mais il n'était pas dupe, et Makoto, les oreilles brûlantes, le savait. Tout ce que le châtain put faire fut de lâcher un long soupir, tremblant sous les battements brusques de son cœur et la soudaine peur qui l'envahissait.

« Je... Il ne va pas tarder à arriver. On en parlera plus tard. »

Des pas vinrent confirmer ce qu'il disait, et Haru se leva pour partir, le visage fermé, annonçant qu'il devait retrouver sa directrice de communication. Makoto n'eut même pas le temps de dire un mot qu'il était déjà parti, et que Sousuke passait le pédiluve.

« Yamaza- »

Il se coupa quand le brun referma la porte de son vestiaire en la claquant, ne lui adressant pas un regard. Makoto serra les dents, et, la tête basse, cogna son poing contre son front.

/

Les bras croisés, le regard fixé sur le couloir menant aux vestiaires, la directrice de communication tapait du pied sur le sol. A sa gauche, des pieds s'approchèrent, mais elle ne bougea pas d'un cheveux. Seule sa voix grondante retentit :

« Ça va, t'as pris ton temps?

– Me soûle pas, c'est pas le moment. Je te préviens, si Nanase est aussi loquace que toi, je vous laisse vous débrouiller entre coincés. »

Une œillade assassine vers le coach et accessoirement vieil ami, puis elle entendit arriver le jeune homme, qui finissait de lacer ses chaussures, et leva ses yeux bleus vers elle, pour mieux se courber lentement.

« Bonjour.

– Enchantée, Nanase; Ikenami Hena. Allez, on y va. »

Ils allèrent s'installer dans une salle de réunion, seule pièce à l'étage du complexe appartenant à leur groupe. La jeune femme, ayant finalement cessé de grommeler dans sa barbe, se mit à son travail et tâcha de présenter au nouveau nageur les stratégies qui seraient mises en place autour de lui, ainsi que les sponsors qui servaient leur équipe. Elle resta la plus simple possible, car le brun n'y connaissait pas grand chose, et Haru, bien qu'il s'ennuie, tenta de rester concentré. Car il savait que c'était sa carrière qui était en jeu.

La conversation avec Makoto lui restait malgré tout en mémoire, et peut-être bien qu'il avait été un peu agacé de sa réaction. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à dire, que lui aussi avait réagi de cette manière auparavant, à toujours reculer le moment pour réellement discuter.

Mais c'était quelque chose qu'il avait trop gardé en tête, et qui devait sortir. De plus, il avait aussi voulu lui demander de petites choses, savoir si lui aussi était parfois différent avec d'autres personnes, peut-être avec Rin. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était la première personne à laquelle il avait pensé, mais même en voyant Makoto, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de penser que le nageur australien, lui aussi, n'était pas tout à fait pareil quand il était avec lui, ou en compagnie d'autres personnes. Il voulait juste son point de vue, mais l'irritation l'avait emporté sur la vérité.

L'entraîneur ne tarda pas à s'en aller vaquer à ses occupations, trouvant qu'il n'était au final pas bien utile dans la conversation. Quand il sortit, la posture de la jeune femme ne changea pas, mais il était clair qu'elle se décontracta un peu. Cela l'amena à marmonner :

« Bon, pour être franche, je vois pas l'intérêt de cet exposé. Tu connais les bases, t'es pas stupide, c'est déjà bien; et puis c'est mon boulot tout ça... »

Haru dévisagea la blonde, en veste de costume et jeans avec baskets. Elle restait fermée, légèrement froide, et il était peut-être un peu mal à l'aise en sa présence.

« Shinjô t'a parlé de ton interview, hein?

– Oui.

– Cool. Te fais pas trop de bile, on a pas trop de soucis avec les journaux, on va même régulièrement prendre un verre avec eux. Ils te mâcheront le travail. La seule chose à laquelle il faudra faire gaffe, c'est de ne pas les laisser toucher à ta vie privée. J'imagine que t'as pas envie que tout le monde fouine maintenant, non? » il acquiesça. « Eh bien moi non plus. Parce que le jour où tu seras assez connu pour qu'on souhaite savoir tout sur ta petite personne, tu feras d'autant plus d'effet si t'es le p'tit gars dont on sait rien. »

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres, et Haru se mit à observer la femme avec plus d'intérêt, se décontractant peut-être un peu, rassuré par ses mots et son ton badin.

« En tout cas, relax. Moi et Shinjô on te couvre, et t'en es pas encore aux conférences de presse. Ça viendra, mais d'ici-là t'auras pris l'habitude d'être au centre de l'attention et des projecteurs, je t'assure. »

Elle sortit un dossier, qu'elle feuilleta, et son visage prit une lueur légèrement plus grave.

« Par ailleurs... Je m'occupe d'enquêter sur nos nageurs, tu sais. Histoire de savoir ce que les journaux trouveraient à dire sur toi. J'ai vu que t'avais eu un abandon lors des régionales lycéennes 100m Free de l'année dernière. »

Haru haussa haut les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce que cette histoire ressorte maintenant. Elle enchaîna :

« Rien de bien grave, les médias reparleront jamais de cette vieille histoire... sauf s'il se trouvait que par l'avenir, la pression t'immobilise à nouveau. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé avant, n'est-ce pas?

– Hm. »

Hena nota un mot sur sa feuille, pour mieux reprendre.

« Sache, Nanase, que tu dois me le dire si cela recommence. Je suis pas psy, mais Shinjô s'occupe de ton corps, et moi de ta tête. Tu dois me faire confiance. Je veux pas d'abandon en pleine course comme ça, ça la fout mal et ça inquiète les sponsors. »

Elle ne formulait pas ceci de manière sympathique, mais il saisissait l'idée, et appréciait l'honnêteté. Il répondit alors :

« C'était une exception.

– J'aimerai bien que tu me racontes, s'il te plaît. Que j'en juge moi-même. »

Son regard descendit sur la table, et de l'ongle, il gratta les tâches sombres du bois, l'histoire n'étant pas de celles avec lesquelles il était le plus à l'aise. Il rassembla alors toutes ses forces, se préparant mentalement à un discours plus long que ceux auxquels il était habitués, surtout face à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait au final que peu. Mais la confiance émanait de la jeune femme, la sincérité aussi. Il raconta, bien que sa voix demeure prise :

« Je ne comptais pas devenir professionnel, parce que je n'y voyais pas d'intérêt. Mais beaucoup de gens que je connais pensaient que c'était ce que je voulais, et pendant un moment, je n'entendais parler que des recruteurs, autour de moi, j'en ai même rencontrés qui disaient en attendre beaucoup. J'ai paniqué, j'ai fait quelques cauchemars. Alors j'ai pensé que le meilleur moyen de me sortir de tout ça, c'était de dire stop. »

La blonde hocha la tête, semblant comprendre. Des mots sortirent cependant rapidement de sa bouche :

« Qu'est-ce qui a changé aujourd'hui? Si je peux me permettre. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Un de mes amis vise la même chose que moi. Il m'a donné envie de le suivre. »

Un léger sourire, doux, étira enfin les lèvres de la spécialiste en communication. Ramenant une mèche derrière son oreille, elle posa sa tête sur sa main, et lui glissa :

« Je comprends tout à fait. »

Elle se recula dans sa chaise, faisant glisser sa paume vers sa nuque, toute froideur de partie, et raconta avec de la chaleur dans la voix :

« Shinjô est un de mes plus vieux amis, on te l'a dit? Il a dû faire face à beaucoup de choses, mais ne m'a jamais lâchée. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire de ma vie, s'esclaffa-t-elle. J'étais un peu perdue dans mes rêves, je n'avais pas trop de but. Mais il m'a soutenue, quand bien même je méritais un peu d'être laissée au sol. C'est grâce à lui qu'aujourd'hui, j'ai un boulot que j'aime, et que je me remets à espérer à un plus tard... »

Elle s'arrêta brutalement, lâchant un rire sardonique.

« Merde, je deviens mélodrame, là. Enfin, je crois en toi, Nanase. Si une bonne à rien comme moi a su trouver sa voie, j'ai aucun doute sur la tienne. Tu les auras, les Jeux. Je t'en donne ma parole. »

Les yeux un peu plus grands ouverts que la normale, il hocha la tête. En réalité, il avait une impression de déjà-vu, de familiarité à cet instant. Il eut l'impression qu'en fait, c'était comme s'il s'entendait lui-même. Alors instinctivement, après qu'elle ait déclaré en avoir ras-le-bol de finir tard et qu'elle ait rassemblé ses papiers, commençant à prendre congé; il la remercia. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil par dessus son épaule, semblant surprise.

« Je t'en prie, tu le mérites. Et puis, tu as été assez sympa pour ne pas me poser plus de questions sur ce que je viens de te dire. » son sourire s'agrandit. « T'es un bon gars. Allez, on se revoit très bientôt. Travaille bien. »

Il hocha la tête, et ne tarda pas à passer la même porte pour rentrer chez lui. Il oublia ce que lui cachait son meilleur ami. Etrangement, il eut envie d'appeler Rin, et ne s'en priva finalement pas.

/

C'est en silence qu'ils travaillaient, chacun penché sur ses propres révisions, et sur ses propres préoccupations. Makoto voyait sa conversation avec Haru tourner dans sa tête, et priait pour que ses joues tournant régulièrement au rouge ne se voient pas. Il tentait de ne penser qu'à ses cours, et c'était difficile avec le principal intéressé juste à ses côtés.

Heureusement pour lui, Sousuke était tout autant plongé dans ses pensées noires. Cela se sentait par son silence, et par les insultes de plus en plus fréquentes qu'il lâchait et qui n'avaient plus rien à voir avec ses difficultés.

Le châtain en venait souvent à se poser des questions. Sur sa présence à l'université, sur ce que l'ancien capitaine de Samezuka avait bien pu lui dire, sur ce qu'il pouvait penser après cette course. Mais il y a des questions qui ne se posaient pas. Et il n'était certainement pas d'humeur à penser à ce genre de choses, comme pour donner de l'eau au moulin qu'étaient les théories d'Haru.

Tout à l'heure, Sousuke était ressorti de sa cabine les yeux détournés, honteux. Une ambiance un peu électrique, gênée, s'était installée. Il avait entendu ses excuses avant que son ami ne les prononce. Il avait alors rapidement glissé : _''ce n'est_ _rien...''_,et depuis, le silence occupait la majorité de leur temps. Ils étaient allés chez Makoto en échangeant seulement quelques mots, et le châtain se braquait dès qu'il voyait l'autre faire un mouvement vers son épaule. C'est quand il avait senti que Sousuke pourrait réellement se mettre en colère qu'il avait décidé de tout simplement jouer l'ignorant.

Le sentiment n'était pas plaisant, car Makoto avait la vague impression que cela ne lui ressemblait plus, de se taire. Sa première et dernière dispute avec Haru avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, lui avait fait comprendre que de garder les choses pour soi n'apportait jamais rien de bien. Il avait appris à être plus honnête, et c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu se rapprocher de Sousuke. Mais maintenant, ses peurs semblaient remonter, et il n'appréciait vraiment pas, tout en se sentant peu capable d'y changer quelque chose. Il savait que sa confiance en soi n'était pas la meilleure du monde, mais il avait passé un cap.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en voyant Sousuke extraire son portable de sa poche, pour la quatrième fois en une heure. Cela le surprenait un peu, car c'était rarement le cas d'habitude. Et puis, le visage du brun continuait de le perturber. Il serra les poings, et se dit qu'il en avait fini de fuir :

« Tout va bien? »

Deux yeux turquoises vinrent brusquement croiser les siens, étonnés de l'entendre enfin parler après un si long silence. Mais un certain agacement vint rapidement tirer ses paupières.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je pouvais sans souci survivre à une course-

– Mais non, grogna-t-il en fermant les yeux. C'est juste que tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ton portable et de faire une tête, alors...

– Quelle tête? »

Une moue vint tordre la mâchoire de Makoto, qui leva ensuite une main pour aller se gratter un coin du crâne. Trouver un mot pour la qualifier était difficile. Il osa cependant :

« Tu as l'air... contrarié? »

Le brun haussa haut les sourcils, et un léger rire crispé lui échappa, alors qu'il tournait la tête :

« Ca se voit tant que ça?

– Tu sais que tu peux me le dire si tu as un souci... »

Etonnamment, la réponse qu'il reçut fut rapidement prononcée, et le niait totalement :

« C'est pas vraiment un _souci_... » en voyant le regard insistant de l'autre, il finit par soupirer, et à nouveau, cet air irrité s'afficha sur son visage. « Simplement des gens qui veulent faire une fête ce soir alors que ça m'intéresse pas. »

Makoto sentit de la tension s'envoler de ses épaules, alors que l'explication simple, normale, qui leur permettait de se remettre à discuter normalement, lui faisait un grand bien.

« Ah oui? Hm, c'est étonnant tout de même, une fête en pleine semaine... c'est pour une certaine occasion? »

Le visage encore fermé de Sousuke lui répondit, bien que cette fois un certain malaise y soit présent.

« Ben... » il soupira entre ses dents, et sembla se décider à se jeter à l'eau, la tête toujours détournée. « En fait, c'est parce qu'ils veulent qu'on aille fêter mon anniversaire... »

Makoto ouvrit grand les yeux, et sa bouche s'entrouvrit aussi, tandis qu'il comprenait lentement la journée qui venait de s'écouler. Sousuke qui souhaitait absolument nager contre Haru aujourd'hui, les mails incessants, l'air gêné et non contrarié de son nouvel ami à chaque fois qu'il en recevait un.

« Ah... c'est donc pour ça...

– Désolé de pas te l'avoir dit. J'y ai pas pensé, sur le coup... »

Makoto agita rapidement une main devant son visage :

« Ce n'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que ça m'a surpris! Ca te fait donc dix-huit ans?

– Ouais.

– Tu es donc plus vieux que moi maintenant, eh... »

Le brun le regardait du coin de l'œil, un peu de culpabilité au fond du ventre, et l'impression irrémédiable que ce n'était pas la première fois que le châtain utilisait son sourire pour lui faire croire que tout allait bien. Depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, cela se déroulait toujours de la même façon : Sousuke jouait le salaud, et Makoto le pardonnait, voire ne se préoccupait même pas de ce qu'il avait fait. Et ils se connaissaient maintenant assez pour que l'ancien nageur sache déceler les moments où c'était véritablement sa gentillesse naturelle qui agissait, et lorsqu'il se forçait à agir comme si de rien n'était pour ne pas créer de problèmes.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre de choses, ayant passé dix-huit ans à régler ses disputes avec Rin à l'aide de cris ou bien par l'affrontement. Il savait qu'il se devait de faire quelque chose, sinon son impression de ne pas mériter cette amitié semblant presque toujours aller dans un seul sens, elle s'amplifierait. Mais il avait bien compris que d'être franc, que dire à l'autre de l'engueuler, ce n'était pas chose possible.

Il n'avait pas envie de fêter son anniversaire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais autant haï grandir. En voyant ce nombre monter, tout ce qu'il sentait était qu'il ne s'avançait que plus vers quelque chose qu'il n'était pas certain de comprendre ou d'accepter, et pouvait de moins en moins reculer.

Ce nombre, c'était le regard compréhensif de ses parents, qui le hantait toujours. Ce nombre, c'était la reprise des cours qui arrivait, et qu'il avait du mal à imaginer affronter. Ce nombre, c'était les mots de Mikoshiba à peine une heure avant. Ce nombre, c'était le sourire de Rin, patient, quand Sousuke avait été incapable de lui dire par Skype qu'il avait repris la natation, car il ne voulait pas que l'autre pense qu'il était prêt à revenir vers lui, vers la voie professionnelle...

Alors il réfléchit plusieurs secondes, se dit qu'il y avait bien une chose vers laquelle il avançait et qu'il n'avait pas envie de repousser, qu'il aimerait vraiment garder car elle avait désormais une place dans sa vie, et tenta finalement :

« J'avoue que passer la soirée avec toi ne serait pas si mal, tout bien réfléchi. Ce serait mieux que d'aller finir raide mort dans le coin d'un bar crasseux. »

Le visage de Makoto s'illumina, ses joues rosirent légèrement. Il détourna un instant les yeux, mais rapidement lui refit face, et hocha la tête :

« Cela me fera très plaisir! »

Un léger sourire étira un coin des lèvres de Sousuke, qui se dit qu'effectivement, le chemin lui paraissait moins difficile avec ces grands yeux verts brillants. Et qu'il appréciait incroyablement de les voir ainsi plutôt que voilés par une certaine gêne dont il ne connaissait pas les tenants.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Oui, Sousuke, il faut vraiment qu'on t'apprenne à écrire un de ces jours, et aussi qu'on te trouve des lunettes... ah, déjà qu'il est un grand bébé qui n'a aucun sens de l'orientation...

Enfin, beaucoup de thèmes abordés dans ce chapitre qui reviendront bien évidemment ensuite. Et puis, apparition de 1) Shinjô, et 2) Hena ;) Comme je l'ai dit pour cette seconde à d'autres :** elle ne sera PAS une rivale**, ou une potentielle fouteuse de merde dans la relation de Rin et Haru, vous inquiétez pas. D'ailleurs, elle considère Haru comme un mioche et préfère les hommes plus âgés lol Elle a sa propre histoire, liée à celle de Shinjô, que j'ai il y a looooongtemps développée dans mes premières fics DC (quelle horreur c'était ugh), et que peut-être je referais un jour mais pas dans cette fic. Pour voir quelle tronche a Shinjô, allez sur mon DA dont le lien est sur mon profil!

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu et à la semaine prochaine! Aussi gros bisous à tous ceux qui passent le BAC comme moi, même si perso après la philo et l'histoire c'est bon j'ai l'impression d'avoir fini B) Donc merde à tous les S qui vont s'attaquer aux maths/physique/SVT lundi, mardi et mercredi!


	13. 12: Accroché à une paire de lèvres

Je rappelle une dernière fois, cette fois en note de début, que Hena ne sera pas un personnage principal, ni une rivale, ni une stalkeuse. Juste un parallèle avec Haru pour faire avancer l'histoire. Son histoire, peut-être que je la referais un jour en tant que fic originale, mais pas ici.

Merci à Yasmina qui doit bien pleurer aujourd'hui car KnB, c'est fini (SOUTIEN MAX), mais tout va bien pour moi car Gintama, par contre, ne l'est pas; et have a good read!

* * *

12\. Avancer accroché à une paire de lèvres

* * *

« Deuxième, c'est vraiment rageant... c'est comme si j'étais juste ''un peu'' mauvais, ou que l'autre était ''un peu'' plus fort, et que si j'avais été ''un peu'' plus vite, j'aurais gagné...

– _Ça ne veut rien dire._

– Et pourquoi?

– _Tu y es allé à fond, non?_ »

Rin se renfrogna, le téléphone collé à son oreille tandis qu'il discutait avec son vieil ami. Il avait passé la journée à la piscine, à continuer de s'entraîner, n'oubliant pas un instant ce qu'il s'était produit la veille; et en rentrant, voir que Haru était connecté avait été comme un grand verre d'eau en pleine canicule. La pensée l'avait instantanément débarrassé de ses tourments, et la discussion légère qui s'était installée l'avait détendu pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Sa course ne s'était pas aussi bien passée que la première. Il savait que le niveau était plus haut, mais la médaille d'argent était peut-être la pire, c'était un fait commun dans le monde du sport. Il aurait simplement aimé ne pas le subir.

Alors parler d'autres choses, avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé, qui cette fois n'avait pas pu le voir nager, était un soulagement. De plus, Haru semblait préoccupé, ces derniers temps, cela se ressentait quand il discutait un peu avec lui. Il avait fait une vague allusion à Makoto moins d'une semaine auparavant, mais n'avait pas voulu poursuivre. Rin avait alors apprécié de pouvoir simplement parler sans retenue avec son ami, sans barrière, sans peut-être réfléchir, laissant ses émotions à vif, et que ses lèvres suivent; tout en se disant que peut-être de l'autre côté, lui aussi le faisait se sentir mieux en pensant à autre chose que ses tourments actuels.

Il avait cependant fini par raconter la course à son vieil ami. Chose peu étonnante. Mais bizarrement, en la narrant, il n'était plus si amer. La pensée lui avait fait lâcher un sourire en coin, se disant qu'il avait vraiment tout d'une midinette, avec ce genre de réactions.

« Bien sûr que oui, j'ai fait mon maximum.

– _Et tu as déjà été deuxième contre moi, en plus._ »

La gorge du nageur australien se serra, car il ne pouvait comparer les deux. Perdre contre Haru, c'était normal, et surtout cela restait plaisant, puisque la satisfaction de voir l'autre si puissant le rendait presque fier. Car Haru restait, que l'autre le souhaite ou non, son but. C'était son ami, c'était un homme plus qu'important pour lui, qui lui donnait l'impression que son cœur grossissait à chaque fois que leurs conversations devenaient plus intimes. C'était un peu son rêve, celui qu'il ne pensait pas atteindre un jour. Et il en venait parfois à penser que Haru pourrait avoir la médaille d'or olympique, il serait aussi heureux que s'il l'avait lui-même gagnée.

« Ce n'est pas pareil, Haru. »

Il regretta immédiatement son ton plus sérieux, qui installa un silence entre eux. Rin sentit un peu de chaleur envahir son visage quand il se repassait ses mots dans sa tête. Haru semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais la gêne le fit le couper :

« Toi, tu me disais que t'avais rencontré ton directeur de com, c'est ça? Je t'envie, vu que je serai dans cette équipe seulement deux ans, j'aurai pas le droit à ça, il va falloir que j'en trouve une d'ici là. »

Haru garda le silence quelques secondes, n'appréciant peut-être pas le changement soudain de sujet. Il abandonna malgré tout.

« _Je pourrais tout simplement vous présenter._

– Hm, ouais, aussi... je vais y réfléchir.

– _...pourquoi cherches-tu si compliqué?_ »

Rin soupira, et grogna :

« C'est pas que je veux pas être supervisé par le même type que toi... simplement que j'ai bien envie de trouver moi-même, peut-être pour avoir le meilleur, ou celui qui me conviendra le mieux. »

Haru ne dit rien un instant, avant de murmurer d'un ton qui laissait penser qu'un sourire se mêlait à sa voix :

« _Si tu fais ton difficile, tu ne trouveras rien._

– Si ça arrive, j'ai une roue de secours dans ce cas.

– _Je pense qu'elle comprendrait cela immédiatement, et t'enverrai balader._ »

Rin se figea, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Ah, c'est une femme?

– _Oui. Ikenami Hena. Pourquoi?_

– Rien, juste... » il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Vu comment tu en parlais, je croyais que c'était un gars, c'est tout...

– _C'est-à-dire?_ »

Il perdit ses mots un instant, encore pris au dépourvu.

« Ben... je dirais presque... _affectueusement_. »

Quand un silence lui répondit, une impression bizarre grimpa à la gorge du rouquin. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand le brun répondit :

« _Je crois qu'on se ressemble pas mal, oui._ »

Un simple 'ah' lui échappa. Puis Haru se mit à parler d'autre chose. Rin ne put passer le reste de la nuit sans se demander ce qu'il se passerait si son ami tombait amoureux d'une femme, un jour.

/

Haru s'apprêtait à poser une main sur la poignée de l'appartement de son meilleur ami quand sa porte s'ouvrit, et qu'un visage familier en sortit. La surprise fit agrandir ses yeux, et Sousuke cilla à son tour, ne s'attendant pas à tomber sur quelqu'un en poussant le battant.

« Ah, Nanase. Je savais pas que tu venais.

– Je suis passé comme ça. »

Sousuke s'autorisa à lever un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, puis de mieux prendre le chemin du retour; quand Haru le coupa dans sa marche.

« Tu es souvent chez Makoto. »

Il se tourna, les yeux de Nanase lui faisant comprendre que la phrase n'était pas innocente. De toute façon, qu'il lui adresse délibérément la parole alors qu'ils étaient satisfaits dans leur indifférence pacifique, cela prouvait que quelque chose clochait.

« On fait comme on le sent, son appart est plus près du métro que le mien alors on va plus souvent chez lui. Ca pose problème?

– Non.

– Alors pourquoi cette question? »

Le plus petit ne lui répondit pas. Il se contenta de passer le pas, et de refermer la porte au nez d'un Sousuke hébété. Il hésita à rouvrir le battant et lui apprendre ce qu'il se passait quand on lui foutait des vents, mais la lassitude l'emporta sur l'agacement, et il reprit son chemin.

Haru enleva ses chaussures, prit des chaussons qui lui étaient désormais presque réservés, et entra dans l'appartement. Il allait s'annoncer quand une voix retentit :

« Yamazaki, tu as oublié quelque ch- Haru? »

L'ahurissement clairement présent dans sa voix poussa le nageur à rapidement glisser :

« Désolé, je ne t'ai pas prévenu que je passais. Tu es occupé? »

Se remettant de sa surprise, le châtain secoua la tête, avant de lui proposer du thé encore chaud, que Haru accepta. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans son salon, Makoto s'occupant de remplir leur tasse tandis que le brun l'observait du coin de l'œil.

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose? »

Quand un silence lui répondit, l'étudiant releva la tête, ne s'attendant pas à voir l'expression sérieuse que lui envoya son meilleur ami à cet instant. Il enleva ses lunettes qui s'embuaient face à la vapeur qui s'échappait de sa boisson.

« Q-Quoi?

– Tu as dit qu'on en parlerait plus tard. Donc maintenant. »

Ses épaules se raidirent instantanément quand il comprit, bien qu'il lâche un rire censé être détendu, qui sembla plus nerveux et faux qu'autre chose, ses doigts crispés sur sa monture.

« Encore cette histoire? Il n'y a vraiment rien à dire, je te l'ai expliqué...

– Makoto. »

Son sourire coincé fana, alors que Haruka gardait le même visage peu crédule. Il rangea la paire de lunettes, et, la gorge sèche, insista :

« Nous sommes simplement amis, Haru.

– Tu es attiré par lui. »

Un froid s'installa dans la pièce, en même temps que la tasse de Makoto tiédissait, alors que Haru buvait la sienne à petites gorgées.

« Je-je... bien sûr que non, enfin...

– Même moi je l'ai vu. »

Il secoua la tête, et serra les dents. De la vapeur cessa de s'émaner de son thé.

« Haru, je suis homosexuel, je suis attiré par les _hommes_ _homosexuels_, il est _hétéro_, je ne suis pas attiré par lui, ou quoique ce soit...

– Arrête. »

L'irritation envahissait de plus en plus le nageur, dont la voix montait, bien qu'au fond, il n'ait pas tellement l'impression de se disputer avec son ami. Il s'agissait plus de l'obstination têtue du châtain qu'autre chose. Et encore une fois, il voyait ses mensonges mieux que quiconque. Son thé, malgré tout, restait amer.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrives exactement. C'est pour cela que je t'ai posé la question. Mais j'ai remarqué quelque chose de différent. Je te connais. Ce n'est pas _rien_. »

Les joues rouges, le visage caché dans sa main et la jambe repliée contre son torse, Makoto ne répondit pas. Sa tasse terminée, Haru serra son poing sur la table.

« Tu tiens beaucoup à lui. Tu t'inquiètes énormément. Et puis, même moi je peux voir pourquoi... il pourrait t'intéresser. » les derniers mots marmonnés et teintés de gêne firent surgir un œil vert d'entre deux phalanges. « Je veux juste savoir. Je ne te dirais pas quoi faire, parce que je te fais confiance, et que... tu es sûrement mieux placé que moi pour comprendre. Je pense juste que tu devrais me le dire. »

Makoto se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même, et lâcha un rire, cette fois clairement peu joyeux, surtout moqueur mais envers lui-même. Le son, quand il disparut, laissa place au murmure de l'immeuble, des bruits de pas, des appareils en marche; jusqu'à être interrompu par un chuchotement rauque.

« C'est totalement insensé. Il est _hétéro_.

– C'est vraiment si important? »

Il recula enfin son visage, mais garda les pupilles détournées, sa commissure toujours tournée vers le haut en une ironie douloureuse.

« Oui, ça l'est... Il ne devrait _rien_ y avoir. Ca devrait être simple. Mais j'ai beau le savoir, ça n'y change rien... »

Il prit sa tasse, la théière, et alla les vider dans l'évier, Haru le suivant du regard. Il prit une grande inspiration, la gorge serrée, et reposa le récipient avec un peu plus de force que prévu.

« Il me plaît. Beaucoup. Pourtant, je ne veux vraiment rien de lui, tu sais. Je ne peux pas imaginer une seconde qu'il se passe quelque chose, si encore il était de ce bord. »

Sa main glissa dans ses mèches, les ramenant en arrière, alors que ses yeux se faisaient de plus en plus inquiets, comme souvent lorsqu'il pensait à Sousuke, et à tout ce qu'il savait de lui, tout ce qu'il avait appris, et qui le faisait pitoyablement vouloir plus.

« Il est juste tellement seul, Haru, chuchota-t-il, restant dos au brun. Il s'est enfermé, coupé du monde. Il a subi tant de choses, de tourments, et est persuadé d'être le seul responsable. Je crois, je suis même certain, qu'il se hait. Et qu'il pense ça...! »

Il appuya sa paume sur le rebord du plan de travail, alors que ses émotions le submergeaient.

« Il ne mérite pas tout ça. Je veux qu'il le voie. Qu'il sache que tout n'est pas terminé. Qu'il a de l'espoir. Je ne suis pas _amoureux _ou autre. Mais il m'attire et... je tiens à lui. Je ne peux pas le laisser tomber au sol alors que je me tiens juste à côté, à le regarder s'effondrer en silence. »

Makoto osa enfin un regard en arrière à son ami, qui avait retrouvé un air plus doux, alors qu'il comprenait enfin. Il était assis en tailleur, ses yeux bleus posés sur lui.

« Peut-être que tu devrais lui dire.

– Je ne peux pas! s'indigna-t-il en se retournant. Il est hétéro, Haru!

– Je pense qu'il finira par s'en rendre compte. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, hébété, Makoto vit son ami se lever et prendre sa tasse pour aller la laver.

« Il n'a pas besoin de savoir, Haru, ça n'a pas d'importance!

– On ne dirait pas.

– C'est en grande partie physique, rien d'autre! Et je t'ai dit que la situation m'allait!

– Pas à moi. »

Rapidement contrarié, et surtout effrayé à la simple idée que son ami apprenne son faible pour lui, il lança sans réfléchir, sa main frappant le jet d'eau qui éclaboussa et fit atterrir des gouttes sur le sol :

« Ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il te plaît, je ne m'occupe pas de ce qu'il se passe avec Rin! »

Figé par le mouvement brusque de son ami, et par ses paroles, il tourna un regard légèrement écarquillé vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Rin?

– Tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe! »

Il s'arrêta rapidement, les paupières grandes ouvertes, et se rendant compte de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Ainsi que de ce que cela provoquerait. Oh non, très mauvaise idée. Surtout vu le regard soudainement éclairé de Haru, qui lâcha sa tasse qui rebondit dans l'évier, et s'approcha les sourcils froncés, accusateur :

« _Toi_, tu sais ce qu'il se passe avec Rin.

– Haru...

– Il te l'a dit? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, et balbutia rapidement, éteignant l'eau :

« Non, Haru, il ne t'a pas encore caché quelque chose, j- j'ai juste une idée, je ne sais pas, et puis demande-lui donc!

– Je ne sais pas bien lui faire cracher le morceau.

– Je ne le ferais pas non plus! »

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement, Haru ne semblait vraiment pas heureux de ses dernières paroles. Makoto soupira longuement, reprenant la tasse pour aller la poser sur l'égouttoir. Il garda ses yeux dessus, fixant les imperfections de la céramique, et lâcha d'une voix cassée mais ferme :

« Yamazaki n'a pas besoin de savoir. Je ne veux pas que cela risque de troubler les choses entre nous. Je veux l'aider, Haru, je pourrais seulement le faire s'il garde confiance en moi.

– Qu'est-ce que le fait d'être homosexuel y changerait? Tu restes le même. »

Le sourire de Makoto s'étira, mais garda son air triste.

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi compréhensif que toi, Haru. »

Le brun se contenta de garder la tête basse, fixant l'eau tombant de ses doigts pour dégouliner au fond de l'évier, les gouttes se pourchassant, une par une. L'une d'entre elles ralentit avant d'atteindre le siphon, et une autre arriva. Elles se combinèrent.

Puis avancèrent à nouveau, ensemble.

/

« _Sérieusement, Sousuke. T'as passé la soirée de ton anniversaire tout seul?_ »

Le brun prit quelques secondes à répondre, concentré sur l'haltère dans sa main gauche. 70... 71...

« 72... Mais non...

– _Alors quoi?_

– 73...

– _Je te jure, la prochaine fois, dis-moi direct que tu t'entraînes quand j'appelle, que je raccroche!_

– 7...4... grogna-t-il, la brûlure dans son bras à son paroxysme.

– _En plus, je me passe de t'entendre gémir comme ça..._

– 75! »

Il reposa enfin l'haltère de 35 kilos, et haleta, étirant immédiatement son muscle pour que la douleur s'en aille, et surtout que son entraînement soit efficace. Une fois qu'il eut repris son souffle, il passa une main sur son front, et réajusta son oreillette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mes bruits t'excitent? railla-t-il.

– _Je suis homo, Sousuke, mais le jour où tu me verras baver sur toi, ce sera quand t'auras plus ta tronche de body-builder obsédé par ses muscles._ »

Les sourcils froncés, il grogna :

« Toi aussi tu fais de la muscu je te rappelle.

– _Pas comme toi. T'es accro._

– Et je vois pas en quoi c'est mal. Pour le coup, ça va pas me péter la santé, au contraire.

– _Je comprends pas ton médecin. Il te laisse soulever quarante kilos, mais pas retourner à la piscine. C'est du délire. _»

Sousuke baissa les yeux, sentant son ventre se serrer sous le mensonge par omission qu'il faisait. Mais l'idée d'entendre Rin lui reparler des Jeux Olympiques ne le rendait que plus malade. Il souffla alors :

« Je dis rien, je veux pas risquer de faire encore des conneries. Et j'apprécie de pouvoir à nouveau me muscler comme il faut.

– _Tu vas finir comme ces chauves du Mister Monde._ »

L'image lui fit tirer une grimace de dégoût, et il prit l'haltère dans l'autre bras, faisant facilement des allez-retours, sachant que ce ne serait qu'à partir du trentième que cela commencerait réellement à être difficile.

« Pour répondre à ta question, non, j'étais pas tout seul, j'étais avec Tachibana. Et j'ai de toute façon bien compris qu'il faut faire vingt centimètres de moins et sentir le poisson pour t'intéresser.

– _Hahaha_, lui répondit un rire jaune.

– Tu ne nies pas, fit-il remarquer, un rire dans la voix.

– _Pour le coup j'aurais du mal_. »

Il lâcha une longue expiration en passant le trente-cinquième mouvement.

« Nanase a quand même bien grossi, dans le bon sens du terme, avec son entraînement. Il aura toujours des bras fins, mais bordel il a de sacrés mollets maintenant.

– _Hm..._

– Quoi, tu veux une photo? Compte pas sur moi. »

Un silence lui répondit, et Sousuke ralentit le rythme de son bras, se concentrant un peu plus sur la conversation.

« Hey, y a un problème?

– _Rien juste..._ »

Le brun se sentit faire la moue, parce qu'il connaissait cette voix. Intérieurement, il soupirait, parce qu'il y avait _encore_ un problème avec Nanase, que son meilleur ami était irrécupérable.

« Crache le morceau. »

Rin s'éclaircit la gorge, deux allez-retours passèrent, puis il osa enfin murmurer :

« _J'ai discuté avec lui il y a deux-trois jours et... il m'a parlé d'une fille._ »

Le bruit du poids quand il le lâcha résonna dans son appartement, et Sousuke haussa le ton, prit de court :

« Quoi? Sérieux?

– _Non, enfin, j'en sais rien!_

– Comment tu peux ne pas savoir, il te l'a dit ou pas?

– _Il m'a parlé de sa directrice de communication, c'est tout! M-Mais il en parlait avec... vachement d'affection en fait._ »

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu ne sais pas-

– _Et_, l'interrompit son ami. _C'était pour dire des trucs du genre qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup, il disait que si je la rencontrai ou ce genre de choses, elle me botterait le cul si j'étais pas sérieux... et je sais qu'il souriait en disant ça. Haru qui sourit, Sousuke. Il y a un truc._ »

Il aplatit une main sur son visage, grommelant en attrapant son coude pour s'étirer, énervé d'avoir été coupé dans son entraînement pour quelque chose qui n'était au final sûrement que les films du nageur australien.

« Déjà, de un, tu le connais mieux que moi. Lui, avoir une copine? Sérieux, non. Et en parler comme ça, comme pour la vanter? Encore moins. »

Il sentit l'autre s'agiter et vouloir répondre, alors il se dépêcha de continuer :

« Et de deux, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a décidé de ne rien lui dire. Enfin, voilà quoi, Rin, tu t'attends à quoi? »

Cette fois-ci, il resta silencieux.

« Il a une vie, ici... t'en fais partie, même moi je le vois. Mais rien à voir avec ton côté, où tu restes accroché à lui... Alors s'il avance, comment tu peux vouloir le retenir? Tu ne lui as pas donné de raison de le faire, et je te le dis : que tu lui dises ça quand il trouve enfin quelqu'un avec qui être heureux, ce serait un coup de connard. »

Il grimaça, car il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses. Mais pour le moment, Rin avait besoin de l'entendre. Il se disait que cela valait la gêne et l'impression de parler comme une fille.

« Mec, je persiste, je pense pas qu'il ait quoique ce soit avec cette fille. Seulement, t'as franchement pas le droit de mal réagir... »

Rien ne lui répondit pas un moment. Il alla reprendre son haltère, et reprit sa musculation là où il l'avait arrêtée. Vers le milieu, il entendit un chuchotement :

« _Depuis quand t'es doué pour ce genre de choses, toi...?_ »

Il haussa les épaules, fermant les yeux, se concentrant sur les nombres.

« Je l'ai jamais été, et je le serais jamais.

– _T'as pas mal changé, quand même, mais en bien, je m'en rends compte._ » il s'esclaffa. « _Me dis pas que c'est toi qui t'es trouvé une copine?_ »

Secouant la tête, il serra les dents en s'approchant de la fin de sa série.

« J'aimerai bien, mais nan...

– _Ou alors c'est Makoto qui t'as rendu tout gentil?_

– Là pour le coup, je peux pas juger... »

La réponse sembla surprendre son ami, alors que Sousuke grimaçait pour avoir laissé passer ça, simplement car il parlait sans réfléchir.

« _J'aurais jamais cru te voir ami avec Makoto, franchement._

– Tachibana est trop aimable pour le monde, moi non plus j'y crois toujours pas.

– _Il a la même stature que toi en plus... j'espère que tu le transformes pas en body-builder, pitié_. »

Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du brun, son souffle de plus en plus court.

« On va régulièrement... à la salle de sport...

– _Argh, t'es pas croyable..._ »

Enfin, il reposa son bras, expirant lentement. Il but une gorgée d'eau, et s'étira dix secondes, sachant que Rin comprenait ce qu'il se passait, et attendait aussi qu'il finisse.

« T'avais quand même raison, je dois dire. C'est un type bien.

– _Hm_, acquiesça-t-il. _Je t'avoue que j'avais un peu peur pour lui au lycée, mais c'est sûrement celui de nous tous qui a le plus grandi. Il a vécu des tas de merdes, et au final c'est lui le plus stable de nous._ »

L'information le tira de sa torpeur post-musculation, et il se redressa de sa position mi-assise sur le sol.

« Ah bon?

– _Il t'en a jamais parlé?_ »

Son silence fut assez communicatif, et un vague sentiment de honte l'envahit quand il se rendit compte qu'effectivement, durant tout ce temps, il se reposait sur l'autre étudiant, mais ne lui avait jamais rendu la pareille.

« _Bah, j'imagine que c'est tant mieux, ça veut dire qu'il y pense plus. C'est le principal._

– Mh... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, ne parvenant pas à se débarrasser de ce sentiment désagréable, et glissa :

« Je vais aller voir Nanase. Je te dirais ce qu'il en est. Mais te fais pas de bile, je suis sûr que c'est rien.

– _T'es sérieux?_

– Ouais. Et puis arrête de te faire du mouron parce que ça fait longtemps que tu l'as pas vu. Il va venir en Australie un mois ou deux pour un stage intensif, non? »

Un sursaut retentit à l'autre bout du fil, et Sousuke sut qu'il avait fait une connerie.

« _Quoi!? Depuis quand?_

– Heu...

– _Ce salaud m'a pas prévenu! Tu sais quoi, désolé, mais j'te laisse!_ »

Les bips de fin de communication arrivèrent aux oreilles du brun, qui regarda son écran en cillant, avant de souffler longuement, laissant sa tête partir en arrière jusqu'à reposer contre son mur. La pluie d'automne continuait de frapper à sa fenêtre, et le chauffage n'avait toujours pas été activé dans son immeuble.

Il alla lire ses mails, et repensa à son mensonge, au fait que Rin allait bien finir par l'apprendre et certainement pas de sa bouche.

Mais il pensa surtout à ce que lui avait dit Rin sur Tachibana. A son regard compréhensif même lorsqu'il s'énervait pour rien, à son attention lorsqu'il reversait ses peines sur lui. Sa paume se serra sur le portable, alors qu'il se traitait une énième fois d'imbécile.

/

« Et merde, si y a vraiment eu une fuite, faudra faire gare aux journaleux, je veux pas de soucis pendant ton voyage, Nanase!

– On ne dit pas que c'est toujours au dernier moment que les problèmes surviennent?

– Pas quand c'est _moi_ qui organise! ragea la directrice de communication, surveillant son portable avec ce qui ressemblait à de la tension. Je t'ai dit de pas faire gaffe aux journalistes du coin; mais les internationaux c'est autre chose! Le groupe australien qui organise le transfert ponctuel l'a fait en réponse à tes performances éblouissantes, et je te l'ai dit : je veux pas te voir sous les projecteurs trop tôt. S'ils ont rompu le contrat et que ça s'apprend, ce sera le bordel dans mes plans. Crois-moi, ça a l'air de rien, mais ce genre d'infos c'est le grain des journaux, ils veulent rien d'autre que des rumeurs sur des étoiles montantes... »

Haru laissa sa commissure se baisser tout en observant la jeune femme continuer à grommeler dans sa barbe, tapant en même temps sur son ordinateur. Il pouvait désormais comprendre pourquoi son coach quittait tôt les réunions lorsque son amie d'enfance était présente. Elle était vraiment trop énergique et pointilleuse.

« J'ai juste dit que mon ami qui fait partie de leur groupe l'avait appris, peut-être que c'en est un autre à qui j'en ai parlé qui lui a dit...

– On est jamais trop sûrs. »

Sa moue se renforça, et il bougea sur sa chaise, voulant partir rapidement, surtout qu'il n'avait rien à faire présentement, à part regarder Hena lire tous ses mails, remonter chacun d'entre eux.

« Je peux y aller?

– Nan. Laisse-moi encore deux minutes, on en a pas fini... »

Il étrécit ses yeux, bougonnant en tournant la tête. Elle ne répondit même pas. Il prit alors son mal en patience, se sentant encore plus irrité en se rappelant l'appel soudain de Rin, en nage, qui hurlait presque en lui demandant de lui expliquer _cette connerie de voyage dont il était pas au courant_.

Il ne l'avait même pas appris longtemps auparavant, juste après leur dernier appel pour être exact. Il avait décidé d'attendre la confirmation de Hena pour lui en parler, histoire d'être sûr que cette histoire encore peu certaine soit confirmée; mais en avait tout de même parlé à Makoto, afin de le prévenir. C'était surtout que son anniversaire se passerait peut-être pendant qu'il serait un océan plus loin, et il se sentait mal rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas passer ce jour-là avec son meilleur ami, encore plus qu'ils n'en avaient jamais loupé un seul.

Enfin, il devait pouvoir négocier de rentrer juste à temps pour cela. Et puis, il avait été vraiment surpris et ravi d'apprendre qu'il pourrait revoir son vieil ami. Cela faisait maintenant plus de six mois qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre. Il avait déjà passé plusieurs années sans le voir, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent, ici.

La suite de l'appel lui retirait cette colère qu'il pouvait ressentir à cet instant, car après lui avoir tout expliqué et l'avoir calmé, Rin avait été vraiment heureux d'entendre la nouvelle. Il semblait qu'il lui avait manqué, et Haru, au fond, se disait que c'était réciproque. Il avait hâte de nager à nouveau avec lui.

Enfin, la blonde lâcha son ordinateur, semblant satisfaite et un peu rassurée. Elle reprit alors leur réunion là où elle l'avait laissée, Haruka restant malgré tout peu coopératif, ce qui l'énerva assez vite.

« Hé, Nanase, arrête de faire la tronche.

– J'aurais pu nager pendant ce temps-là.

– Un vrai obsédé de la natation, c'est pas vrai, gronda-t-elle entre ses dents. On dirait l'autre... »

La fin de sa phrase lui fit lever un sourcil, mais il ne s'y attarda pas.

« Même mes amis n'avaient pas le droit de savoir?

– Ca dépend lesquels. C'était qui déjà, le gars qui t'a appelé?

– Il nage en Australie. Matsuoka Rin. »

Elle sembla réfléchir, puis cilla :

« Il nageait pas aussi dans ta préfecture?

– Si. »

Elle tapa dans son poing.

« Mais oui, je m'en souviens, ça date, mais c'était pas aussi toi qui avait fait un relais avec un gars d'une autre équipe? »

Le souvenir le fit ouvrir les yeux un peu plus grand, alertes, et il hocha la tête.

« Ca m'avait pas mal secouée cette histoire, c'était du jamais vu... Et surtout un beau bordel administratif.

– C'était nécessaire. »

Ce fut son tour d'être étonnée de sa réponse directe, et après quelques secondes elle sembla comprendre, ses lèvres s'étirant en un doux sourire.

« C'est ce pote, hein? Celui qui ''t'as donné envie de le suivre''? »

Il acquiesça à nouveau, un peu gêné à l'idée qu'elle le discerne si facilement, et apprenne des choses que peu de monde savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de la tête l'idée qu'elle n'irait jamais le raconter à quiconque. Ce sentiment qu'il avait avec peu de gens, celui de pouvoir parler de choses qu'il gardait ordinairement pour lui, le troublait. Sûrement pour la même raison qu'il avait donnée à Rin.

Il avait l'impression qu'ils se ressemblaient beaucoup.

« Il vise les Jeux Olympiques. Et j'ai envie de le voir y arriver, tout en étant à ses côtés.

– C'est tout à ton honneur.

– Merci. »

Son sourire devint un peu sardonique.

« Vous avez l'air très proches.

– Peut-être.

– Oh, ne joue pas le timide, Nanase. C'est visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure! Tu devrais t'entendre en parler, c'est clair qu'il est très important pour toi. »

Rin l'était, c'était un fait. Rin était celui avec qui il voulait nager jusqu'au podium. Mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un qu'il connaissait très peu, lui donnait une impression bizarre. Celle-ci se mêlait au comportement de Rin, ces derniers temps, qui ne cessait de le surprendre. Cette manière d'agir, avec lui, qu'il ne saisissait pas.

Une idée le traversa soudain. Les épaules serrées, et les yeux tournés vers le bas, il sentit son estomac se contracter sous l'envie qui venait de lui venir. Cependant, il arriva malgré tout à ouvrir la bouche.

« ...je peux vous poser une question? »

Elle releva ses yeux de ses papiers, et s'esclaffa :

« Une seule? J'en mourrai pas.

– Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas, c'est tout. »

Comprenant que le sujet était bien plus sérieux qu'il n'en avait l'air, elle ramena une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. La voix de son ami, au téléphone, lui restait en mémoire.

« Vas-y. »

Leur première rencontre tournait dans sa tête, ce qu'elle lui avait dit aussi, mêlé à toutes les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Rin, où il le trouvait étrange.

_''Qu'est-ce que ma réaction changerait?'' ''Un paquet de choses.''_

Ces sentiments d'incompréhension étaient bien trop présents ces derniers temps, et désormais, il savait qu'il existait pourtant une réponse. Makoto ne voulait la lui donner, et cela ne lui procurait qu'un mauvais pressentiment. Cependant, il en avait assez de marcher dans le noir. Il avait eu plusieurs occasions de revoir Hena, et il avait l'impression qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Il appréciait cette femme, voulait la comprendre. Tout comme il pensait qu'elle l'aiderait à savoir. Alors il cessa d'hésiter :

« Vous vous souvenez de quand vous avez parlé du coach Kanagawa? »

La mention de son ami lui fit ouvrir de grands yeux. Elle entrouvrit la bouche, mais hocha la tête malgré tout. Il eut du mal à poursuivre, mais le fit quand même, la voix tremblante.

« Vous m'avez dit que... vous ne pensiez pas mériter qu'il soit là pour vous, et qu'il vous aide. Pourquoi? »

Ce fut au tour de la blonde de se figer sous la stupeur. Il hésita malgré tout, car la question était très personnelle. Il ne savait pas si elle répondrait, voire si elle le giflerait. Mais ses épaules se baissèrent, pour mieux se secouer doucement. Son regard s'adoucit au point de devenir tendre. Haru se rendit compte qu'il avait eu tort.

« C'est sacrément culotté comme question.

– Je sais. »

Un rire la traversa à nouveau, mais elle ne semblait pas vexée ou inconfortable. Elle répondit simplement :

« C'est assez simple. Parce que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, bien qu'il m'ait relevée, je ne pourrais jamais le lui rendre. Il en a beaucoup fait, trop je pourrais même dire. J'ai toujours souhaité le remercier du mieux que je pouvais. Mais il a beau dire qu'il s'en moque et qu'il ne veut rien de moi, je sais que c'est faux. »

Un frisson le parcourut. Il savait maintenant pourquoi cette question l'avait obsédé. Il savait pourquoi il pensait à Rin en prononçant ces mots. Elle posa son coude sur la table, son regard partant au loin.

« Le souci, c'est qu'il veut quelque chose que je ne peux pas lui donner. Car je l'ai donné à un autre. »

Car il le voyait, maintenant. Son visage derrière sa porte, pour l'emmener avec lui en Australie et lui offrir le rêve dont il rêvait. Son silence actuel, sa peur, l'attention qu'il portait à ce qu'il pensait, sans prendre compte de ses propres souhaits. Sa joie en l'entendant venir en Australie. Son hésitation quand il lui avait parlé d'une femme et qu'il l'avait trouvé affectueux. Ce _''avec toi, ce n'est n'est pas pareil.''_

Un sentiment douloureux serra son estomac.

« Qu'est-ce que cela changerait, si c'était cet autre? »

Son sourire avait désormais des accents tristes, bien qu'habitués. Hena, tout compte fait, ne ressemblait pas à Haru.

« Un paquet de choses. »

Elle ressemblait à Rin.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Alors oui, bien sûr que Rin, lui, qui n'a pas accès à mes mots sacrés, pouvait arriver à cette conclusion. Il est pas futé parfois, et vous savez ce qu'on dit, l'amour rend aveugle, mais ça rend aussi surtout sacrément débile. Malgré ce que Rin pense, vous vous savez au moins que Hena, elle, en a rien à cirer de Haru (au niveau romantique hein, elle l'aime bien quand même)

Et ça avance mucho bueno pour tous ces gens, Makoto a définitivement un crush (qui va pas bien loin pour le moment même _tatam_ forcément ça va pas durer), Haru qui connecte certains trucs. Sousuke, pendant ce temps-là, bah... il se muscle et il s'engueule avec Rin. Le jour où lui va voir Makoto différemment, il va tomber de haut!

Enfin, juste un p'tit récap en passant : il y aura 40 chapitres dans cette fic, et je suis en ce moment-même en train de finir le 39e. Yasmina, elle, est en train de corriger le 30e. Donc voilàààà... j'ai calculé, pour aurez de la lecture une fois par semaine jusqu'à janvier 2016! lol

**SAUF** le dimanche 19 juillet (peut-être) et le dimanche 26 (sûr) car, le premier, j'aurais peut-être pas de wi-fi, et que le second j'en aurais absolument pas, SÛR (je serais en voyage au Japon pendant ces deux semaines; d'ailleurs, eheh, je vais à Iwami~). Donc voilà, soyez prévenues même si je le rappellerai ^^

A la semaine prochaine, et merci à vos messages pour le BAC, ça s'est très bien passé et le dimanche 12 je vous dirais mes résultats :) En attendant, je serais l'année prochaine en L1 japonais à Inalco Paris (ce qui devrait se bien se passer vu que j'ai déjà 3 ans de jap derrière mois lol)


	14. 13: Dans un monde qui penche

Salut tout le monde, je tenais à vous remercier pour vos reviews, beaucoup de gens qui me suivaient sans commenter l'ont fait tout à coup et ça me touche beaucoup! Je viens tout juste de vous répondre d'ailleurs lol

En tout cas, chapitre très important dans l'intrigue, le déclencheur de beaucoup de choses pour les deux couples, et plutôt long qui plus est, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Merci à Yasmina pour la bêta, et have a good read! Pour ma part, j'ai presque fini de rédiger l'intégralité de la fic B)

* * *

13\. Avancer dans un monde qui penche

* * *

Tapant légèrement son stylo sur son trieur, Makoto gardait le regard dans le vague, les pensées au loin. De temps en temps, il revenait vers sa droite, mais se reprenait et tentait de se reconcentrer sur le cours magistral se déroulant face à lui.

Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il n'y pouvait rien. Les vacances d'un mois avaient formé un immense trou, et retourner étudier dans les amphithéâtres était difficile. De plus, trop de choses tournaient dans sa tête, ces dernières semaines. Et cela ne l'aidait pas qu'un des concernés soit juste à côté de lui.

Les cours de biologie devenaient de plus en plus ardus, Makoto était de plus en plus préoccupé : l'addition n'était donc pas belle à voir. Il ne pouvait pas suivre le cours, avait mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Et pour l'aider à se focaliser sur la démonstration, il n'était que trop conscient de chaque mouvement de Sousuke à côté de lui. Un grognement, un soupir, une main passée sur une nuque, un gigotement sur une chaise. Parfois, il fermait les yeux pour se couper de tout ça, décrocher son attention de l'étudiant à ses côtés, mais c'était difficile. Encore plus quand les paroles d'Haru s'y joignaient. Il ne pensait pas que son ami le trahirait et choisirait de parler sans qu'il l'ait accepté. Mais si tout ne s'arrangeait pas vite, si Makoto ne reprenait pas rapidement un masque d'indifférence, peut-être Haru n'oublierait-il pas cette idée.

Il se raidit en sentant le brun se rapprocher de lui, plus précisément de son oreille; détesta le frisson qui le traversa quand le souffle chaud de Sousuke l'atteint, et encore plus le chuchotement qui suivit, grave, profond :

« On va nager, après? »

Il voulut se frapper quand toute tentative de discrétion de la part de Sousuke fut brisée par son sursaut sonore, attirant l'attention de quelques élèves. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et hocha la tête, détournant immédiatement les yeux, et voulant s'enfoncer sous terre. Seulement, un coup de mine dans la cuisse le fit à nouveau glapir.

« Hey, y a un problème? continuait de chuchoter son ami.

– Non! lâcha-t-il, plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, déclenchant un regard noir d'une fille de devant. J-J'écoute le cours.

– Sans prendre de notes? »

Immobile, il resserra sa main sur son stylo, qu'il n'avait même pas dé-bouchonné, puis prit sa tête entre ses mains, pour lâcher d'un ton implorant :

« Je t'en prie, ne t'occupe pas de moi, suis le cours... »

Immédiatement, Sousuke se leva, mettant ses affaires dans son sac et l'attrapa par le bras pour qu'il le suive. De nombreuses têtes observèrent leur sortie. Makoto, trébuchant en finissant de mettre sa veste, le suivit malgré ses joues rouges vives, son poignet incapable de se détacher de la poigne de l'autre homme. De toute façon, il ne pensa même pas à s'en défaire.

Ils sortirent de l'amphithéâtre, le brun garda cependant sa prise sur lui, l'entraînant vers la porte. Quand Makoto eut enfin assez repris son souffle, haché par la honte et le rapide changement de rythme, il allongea ses pas pour rattraper son ami et balbutier :

« Où tu m'emmènes? »

Ils passèrent le pas de la porte, une vague de froid automnal les recouvrant, le vent faisant s'envoler les feuilles mortes au sol dans un tourbillon rubicond. Et c'est alors qu'il vit les oreilles du brun, rouges aux pointes, et sa commissure baissée jusqu'à se cacher dans le repli de son écharpe carmin. Makoto perdit ses mots, serrant les lèvres.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans un café, le brun l'ayant finalement brutalement lâché au bout d'une rue ou deux à garder ses doigts crispés sur sa peau, marmonnant une brève excuse. Il ne lui reparla que pour lui dire de s'asseoir et de l'attendre, et Makoto s'exécuta, non sans diriger un œil de plus en plus circonspect vers le nageur de papillon qui faisait la queue. L'ancien d'Iwatobi déviait le regard dès que celui-ci se retournait, préférant voir la rue qui s'assombrissait, de vagues lueurs du soleil couchant venant se refléter sur les vitres, et le ciel gris-noir à l'approche de la pluie et du crépuscule.

Sousuke revint avec deux cafés, et un muffin au chocolat qu'il partagea grossièrement avec ses doigts, lui tendant ainsi un bout qui ne se décomposa pas sur place seulement car la gravité était d'humeur généreuse. Makoto fixa la pâtisserie, puis le brun qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, et laissa enfin sa perplexité s'échapper vocalement de lui :

« Tu vas m'expliquer? »

Il posa le morceau de gâteau sur une serviette, toujours sans se tourner dans la direction du plus jeune. Il prit une gorgée de café bien noir, et lâcha un râle sous l'amertume; buvant comme un alcoolique vide un verre pour se donner du courage.

« J'ai bien vu que ça n'allait pas, en cours, et je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire, on avait qu'à se barrer. » d'un revers de main, il s'essuya la bouche, et après un temps, poursuivit : « Je... ne te demande rien. Je ne vais pas t'obliger à quoique ce soit. Seulement, si tu veux parler de ce qui t'arrives, bah... j'suis là. »

Tout parut soudain un peu plus clair, un peu plus lumineux, alors que le soleil se couchait, et qu'il comprenait soudainement l'expression ''avoir des papillons dans le ventre''. Il le vivait, et s'il s'en damnait, il appréciait.

Makoto se sentait incroyablement stupide, et un rire s'échappa inconsciemment de lui, secouant ses épaules. Enfin, il attira l'attention des orbes turquoises, qui avaient été surprises par son accès de rire, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour rassembler ses pensées, et parvenir à prononcer deux mots ayant du sens :

« Merci. C'est... étonnamment gentil, en fait. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. »

Les joues s'assombrissant, il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour que Sousuke ne recommence à refuser de lui faire face. Au moins, l'un d'entre eux, désormais, arrivait suffisamment à se relaxer pour y parvenir.

« La ferme.

– C'était un compliment!

– Je voulais pas le dire de cette façon. »

Le brun passa une main sur son jeans, suivant des yeux les serveurs quand ils passaient, et l'ombre qu'ils projetaient sur le reste du café.

« Simplement... je me suis dit que je passais mon temps à te faire chier avec mes histoires-

– Mais non!

– -alors tant qu'à faire, je veux que ce soit pareil pour toi. Que tu puisses me parler de ce que t'as qui te pose problème. »

Aussitôt, l'hésitation reprit part de Makoto, et s'il voulut cependant nier qu'il y avait quoique ce soit, il sentit que cela tomberait dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Un grondement se fit alors entendre, l'arrivée d'un orage. Instinctivement, il releva la tête en même temps que Sousuke.

« Mince, je n'ai pas de parapluie...

– Moi non plus. »

Passant une main sur son poignet, le châtain s'esclaffa :

« Eh bien au moins nous sommes à l'abri...

– Ouais. J'espère juste qu'ils seront ouverts jusque-là... »

Il hocha la tête alors que les premières gouttes de pluie tombaient, toute lumière solaire disparaissant, et les premiers lampadaires s'allumant. Un murmure se répandit dans les rues, des bruits de course pour aller s'abriter, la porte du café s'ouvrit et se ferma de plus en plus régulièrement. Makoto commença à aller grignoter des morceaux du muffin bien qu'il n'ait pas très faim.

« Désolé de t'avoir inquiété. »

Il s'en voulait d'avoir été si transparent. C'était lui-même qui avait dit souhaiter que tout reste pareil, par ailleurs. Il ne s'en sortait peut-être pas si bien qu'il l'aurait voulu... peut-être que d'avoir dû dire à voix haute quelque chose qui l'effrayait et avait beaucoup repoussé ne l'avait rendu que plus réel. Il ne pouvait désormais plus dire bonjour à Yamazaki sans se rappeler du visage d'Haru lorsqu'il était venu chez lui. Il ne pouvait plus s'asseoir à côté de lui sans revoir le sourire qu'il avait eu en sortant de chez le médecin, ce jour-là. Il ne pouvait plus l'entendre rire sans qu'une inextricable sensation de bonheur naisse dans sa poitrine.

Il serra ses doigts sur son mug, et dut serrer les dents en entendant Sousuke immédiatement répliquer, de sa voix rauque et insistante :

« Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de t'excuser, Tachibana.

– Je n'y peux rien, répondit-il d'une voix plate.

– Je sais mais... » il sembla perdre ses mots un moment. « Je veux vraiment pouvoir t'aider, tu sais. »

Il ferma les yeux, ayant presque envie d'éclater d'un lourd rire ironique, parce que c'était en disant des choses pareilles qu'il ne l'appréciait qu'un peu plus chaque jour. Et donc qu'il n'arrangeait en rien sa situation.

« Merci, répéta-t-il. Mais désolé. C'est... assez personnel. »

Il avait prit soin de ne pas le dire d'un ton qui laisserait penser qu'il se fermait car il était agacé. Cela n'avait rien à voir. Il précisa donc rapidement :

« Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance en toi! Simplement...

– Hey, je t'ai dit que je te demandais rien! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, ok, j'aimerai vraiment savoir... mais t'as pas à te sentir obligé, vraiment. Je veux juste que tu saches que... ben, si Nanase est pas là, ou autre, tu peux venir me dire des trucs. C'est tout, hein, c'est... »

Il s'embrouillait de plus en plus dans ses mots, et, lentement, le sourire de Makoto ressurgissait, presque attendri en le voyant s'emmêler les pinceaux dans sa gêne et son entêtement. Quand Sousuke osa un coup d'oeil vers lui, sa moue s'aggrava, et il grogna :

« Eh, arrête avec ça, j'ai bien fini par comprendre que c'était le sourire de la pitié.

– Mais non...! » lâcha-t-il en riant enfin à cœur joie.

Le brun conserva sa mimique vexée, qui ne fit que renforcer l'hilarité de l'autre étudiant. Mais au bout d'un certain moment, Sousuke sembla enfin se détendre. Et, lui aussi, un sourire étira un coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'une éclaircie apparaissait au loin.

« Après, je dis ça, mais ça te va bien mieux de sourire, Tachibana. Honnêtement. »

La poitrine de Makoto cessa de se secouer, alors qu'il remuait la tête, pour souffler :

« Ne dis pas des choses comme ça...

– Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que tu te rends pas compte de ce que ça fait quand tu souris... »

Il déglutit, et insista, gardant malgré tout ses lèvres étirées :

« Non, vraiment, ne dis pas ce genre de choses. »

Il tourna la tête, la pluie s'était calmée. Son sourire fut sincère quand il s'adressa à Sousuke, bien que celui reste un peu surpris de ses dernières phrases.

« Allez, tant qu'à sécher, allons utiliser notre temps à bon escient. On y va?

– Huh?

– On devait aller nager, non? »

Le brun cilla, son incompréhension demeurant, mais finit par se lever et le suivre, non sans garder un regard dubitatif posé sur son ami. Il mit son manteau, chercha son écharpe des yeux, avant de s'apercevoir que Makoto l'avait mise, sans se rendre compte de son erreur. Celui-ci le remarqua rapidement, devint aussi rouge que le tissu, et le lui rendit. Ils sortirent en silence, et la pluie était fine quand elle tomba sur leur tête. Il frissonna quand une goutte se glissa dans sa nuque, mais il garda son écharpe à la main.

« Ah, et, Yamazaki?

– O-Ouais?

– Il y a une petite fête chez Haru après-demain, pour son départ en Australie, les autres d'Iwatobi viennent aussi. Je me disais que si tu n'as rien à faire, ça te dirai de te joindre à nous? »

Il envoya des gouttes quand sa tête se tourna subitement :

« Moi? Je serais pas un peu de trop?

– Non, non! Au contraire, Nagisa a toujours regretté que vous n'ayez pas pu parler l'année dernière; et Rei sera ravi de pouvoir parler de la _majesté_ du papillon avec quelqu'un... »

Un doux rire s'échappa de Makoto, et s'il semblait encore un peu forcé, Sousuke ne se sentait pas capable d'y répondre non. Il poussa alors un lourd soupir, et hocha la tête, espérant que les deux terminales n'étaient pas aussi exubérants qu'il en avait eu l'impression en ne les rencontrant que quelques fois.

Inconsciemment, il suivit le trajet d'une goutte de pluie, qui roula sur la mâchoire du châtain, et disparut dans son col.

/

« Mako-chan! Haru-chan! »

Une boule d'énergie blonde surgit du train, pour sauter sur le châtain qui manqua chuter sous le poids du nageur de brasse. Son sac tomba au sol, tandis que trottait derrière lui Rei qui gardait les mains levées et un air inquiet sur le visage, tirant la veste de Nagisa pour qu'il descende de Makoto.

Haru adressa un coup d'œil à Gou, qui lui adressa un grand sourire.

« Cela fait longtemps, Haruka-senpai!

– Oui.

– L'entraînement se passe bien? »

Il prit son sac de ses mains, ce dont elle le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, tandis qu'il répondait à nouveau par l'affirmative. Ils suivirent le groupe qui avançait plus vite que prévu, Nagisa surexcité à l'idée d'enfin arriver à Tokyo et de le visiter.

« Je sais que mon frère travaille dur, je suis certaine que c'est aussi ton cas! D'ailleurs, nager à nouveau contre lui vous aidera sûrement beaucoup tous les deux, n'est-ce pas? »

Il acquiesça doucement, la possibilité de nager à nouveau dans le couloir voisin de Rin lui laissant un doux sentiment dans l'estomac. Cependant, celui-ci s'atténua un peu au souvenir de sa dernière conversation avec sa directrice de communication. Et l'idée qui lui était venue à l'esprit. Cette simple pensée qui n'avait pas voulu partir, qui s'était accrochée à lui, quand bien même il la trouvait absurde.

« Allez, Haru-chan, on va chez toi! le pressa Nagisa, le faisant sortir de ses réflexions. C'est la fête, ce soir!

– Nagisa-kun, gémit Rei. Arrête de courir, la foule de Tokyo est il paraît très dangereuse! »

Un rire échappa à Makoto, encore plus quand il vit l'air blasé de son meilleur ami tandis que les deux d'Iwatobi ouvraient de grands yeux en sortant de la gare et admirant le paysage. C'était bien la première fois qu'ils venaient à Tokyo, et affrontaient la foule des grands jours, les gratte-ciels qu'ils n'avaient vus qu'à la télévision, le passage incessant des voitures, les klaxons, la masse de monde sur les trottoirs.

Ils marchèrent vers l'appartement de Haruka, le blond étant soudainement très silencieux, peut-être à la fois intimidé et soufflé par la capitale. Il marchait sans regarder devant lui, accroché aux écrans géants sur les immeubles, et bouscula un incalculable nombre de jeunes femmes. Rei restait accroché au coude de son ami, cherchant sans arrêt les autres du regard. De l'attendrissement naissait dans le cœur de l'étudiant, face aux mines émerveillées de ses amis lycéens.

Malgré tout, heureusement que Gou était déjà venue auparavant, avec sa famille ou son frère lors de compétitions, et connaissait le paysage; cela facilitait la visite. Il se demanda cependant où passerait-elle la nuit, sachant que Nagisa et Rei finiraient respectivement chez lui et Haru, chacun n'ayant de place que pour une personne. Quand il lui demanda, la rousse tourna la tête vers lui, cessant de s'esclaffer tandis que Nagisa pointait du doigt la tour de Tokyo que l'on pouvait vaguement apercevoir au loin; et avoua avec un sourire gêné :

« Je n'étais pas très à l'aise à l'idée de rester toute seule à l'hôtel... Sousuke-kun m'a donc proposé de venir passer la nuit chez lui. J'espère juste que j'arriverai facilement à le trouver...

– Oh, il n'y a pas de souci, la rassura-t-il. Il ne doit pas avoir eu le temps de te prévenir, il sera présent ce soir. »

L'annonce déclencha un sourire d'autant plus destructeur chez Nagisa, qui leva un poing vers le ciel en criant un _''let's go!''_, semblant rasséréné par la nouvelle. Ils reprirent alors tranquillement le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement du nageur professionnel pour que les deux plus jeunes puissent y déposer leurs affaires avant de partir faire un tour en attendant l'entraînement d'après-midi de Haruka.

L'heure arriva bien vite, et son coach lui adressa un regard noir lorsque le brun arriva en retard au complexe sportif. Cependant, cela fut rapidement oublié lorsqu'il battit son record, ce jour-là, sous les yeux brillants de ses amis depuis les gradins.

La nuit commençait à tomber sur Tokyo quand ils reprirent le métro vers l'appartement de Haru, le wagon rempli car la plupart des camarades de Haru ainsi que d'autres membres de leur équipe avaient décidé de se joindre à leur fête. Même arrivés, l'ambiance festive ne se dissipa pas. Nagisa discutait avec animation avec un nageur de brasse, tandis que Mikoshiba, ravi d'avoir eu la joyeuse surprise de tomber sur la sœur Matsuoka, ne la quittait pas tout en babillant sur divers sujets, la rousse finissant par le suivre de bon cœur. Haruka, quant à lui, restait assis dans un coin, à boire du jus à côté d'une Hena blasée jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'avale de l'alcool et commence à taquiner le brun sur son _éternelle_ _tronche de je m'en foutiste_.

Autant dire que Sousuke fut surpris de voir ceci quand Makoto vint lui ouvrir. Il enleva ses chaussures et fit les gros yeux en apercevant la scène de Nanase au creux du canapé, le regard dans le vague tandis que la blonde à ses côtés tentait vainement de verser de la vodka dans son verre, et qu'un homme mat s'approchait à grands pas.

Makoto lâcha un rire, en apercevant l'air très perplexe de son ami, qui se défendit immédiatement :

« Je m'attendais pas à ça, ok?

– Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne s'y attendait! répondit-il, toujours aussi hilare. Enfin, tout le monde s'amuse bien, alors il n'y a pas de problème-

– Hena, arrête ça tout de suite, c'est un sportif, en plus mineur; pas d'alcool! »

La dispute qui s'ensuivit entre les deux vieux amis réussit à faire se décontracter Sousuke, qui enleva enfin sa veste, décidant d'en profiter pour prendre un verre. Makoto restait à ses côtés, discutant tranquillement avec lui, et Nagisa ne tarda pas à s'incruster dans leur conversation, babillant joyeusement avec l'étudiant d'une tête de plus que lui. La conversation était confortable, bien que l'exubérant blond ne cesse de lui faire tirer des regards blasés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille retrouver Rei. Sousuke et Makoto restèrent alors près d'un mur avec leur verre à la main, à parler du taiga de la veille.

Il n'y eut aucune référence à la scène de deux jours plus tôt, et le brun en fut assez content. Les soucis qui semblaient prendre la tête de son ami avaient l'air de s'être dissipés. La constatation lui plaisait, car il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de voir son ami de retour à sa bonne humeur incessante et surtout contagieuse.

Il savoura alors l'alcool, tournant un instant les yeux vers Rei qui avait trébuché au milieu du salon sous les hurlements de rire de Nagisa. Seulement, son sourire face à la scène se dissipa quand il tomba par hasard sur une silhouette familière. Et quand Seijuro l'aperçut, ses entrailles se serrèrent.

« Hey, Yamazaki! Toi aussi t'es là! »

Il hocha la tête, s'éclaircissant la gorge, et replongeant dans son verre. Le châtain, à ses côtés, remarqua qu'il s'était soudainement raidi, et Sousuke sut qu'il venait de comprendre son soudain silence. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour lier la réaction qu'il avait eu, plus d'une semaine auparavant, au nageur roux qui était désormais devant lui.

« Attends, ça tombe super bien, je t'avais dit que je te présenterai un peu plus Shinjô-san! Faudrait l'arracher de Hena-san d'abord, mais- »

Il ne savait comment cela se produit, mais en un souffle, la main de Makoto glissa devant lui, suivie par son corps entier, comme un bouclier. Sousuke sentit sa respiration se couper quand sa vue fut bloquée par des cheveux châtain clairs, et qu'il entendit :

« Hem, avant ça, Yamazaki-kun doit m'aider à aller déposer les affaires de Gou-chan dans sa voiture; on devrait y aller maintenant, non? »

Sousuke ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant l'absurdité que débitait soudainement son ami. Instinctivement, et surtout pris de cours, il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer qu'il n'avait pas de voiture, quand Makoto se retourna, attrapa son bras et le tira vers la sortie, sans un mot de plus.

Le grand roux regarda son kouhai partir, emporté par le châtain d'Iwatobi dont il se rappelait vaguement. Il haussa un sourcil, ne saisissant pas vraiment l'intérêt du mensonge évident, surtout qu'ils étaient sortis sans même aller chercher le moindre sac. Il vit passer la jeune fille, et l'interpella :

« Tu passes la nuit chez Yamazaki c'est ça...?

– Oui, c'est exact. Pourquoi? »

Il grimaça, et marmonna, tout en fixant la porte :

« Je sais pas, y a un truc louche.

– Pardon?

– Ben, il vient de partir sans rien dire... je pense pas qu'il va t'abandonner comme ça, mais il pourrait au moins te prévenir!

– Ah, vraiment... »

En voyant l'air inquiet sur son visage, il eut cependant des papillons dans le ventre, parce que son crush sur la jeune fille était résistant, et qu'il la trouvait vraiment trop mignonne. Il eut alors un large sourire :

« Si ça te rassure, mon appartement t'es grand ouvert! »

Il y eut un moment de silence où il se rendit compte qu'au contraire, la proposition n'était pas si rassurante que ça. Alors il s'assura de rapidement de clarifier les choses :

« Je te laisse les clés, si ça te gêne, hein, j'irai chez un ami-

– Merci beaucoup, ce serait très gentil! » s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux brillants.

Elle se pencha pour aller chercher une ou deux chips à picorer, chantonnant, avant de poursuivre :

« Et je ne suis pas inquiète, de toute manière, mon frère en entendra parler s'il y a... un problème. »

Ses doigts se craquèrent suite à ses mots, et le roux se hérissa, se rendant compte que tout compte fait, c'était plutôt lui qui devait faire attention...

En bas de l'escalier de l'immeuble, Makoto lâcha enfin le brun, et s'adossa au mur, reprenant sa respiration. Sousuke, lui le regardait avec toujours autant de stupeur, bien que lentement, sa surprise ne se mue en un sentiment chaud, au creux de son ventre. De la reconnaissance, qui s'exprima sous un long rire, à gorge déployée.

Le châtain fixa l'étudiant avec de grands yeux, ses mains sur ses genoux, alors que l'autre se tenait les côtes en ne cessant de pouffer, tentant un instant de se couvrir la bouche d'une main, en vain. Le rire fut cependant contagieux, et Makoto cacha ses yeux tandis que ses commissures s'étiraient à leur tour, et qu'un peu de honte mais aucun regret ne l'envahissait.

Ils se calmèrent au bout de longues minutes, les deux effondrés au sol, et le châtain observant le bout du couloir avec un peu d'appréhension car craignant de voir venir le concierge se plaindre; mais ne perdit pas son sourire. Il amena sa tête en arrière qui reposa contre le mur, et souffla :

« Vraiment désolé. J'espérais aider, mais c'était ridicule, hein...

– Si tu savais à quel point je m'en fiche. Je te dois encore un merci. » Makoto haussa les épaules. « Mais je m'y attendais pas, par contre.

– Je ne suis pas très doué pour les mensonges...

– J'ai vu. »

Sousuke tourna la tête vers le nageur de dos, ses lèvres entrouvertes finissant de laisser passer sa respiration hachée par le rire.

« ...alors, tu... es au courant?

– Pour quoi?

– Ce que m'a dit Mikoshiba la dernière fois. »

Makoto cilla, avant de secouer la tête, cachant cependant difficilement l'intérêt qu'il avait pour cette histoire. Sousuke, en le comprenant, s'esclaffa :

« Si je te racontes, tu le fais aussi? »

Il se hérissa, prêt à s'excuser pour sa curiosité insensible, et surtout à nouveau terrifié à l'idée de devoir parler de ce qui le tracassait au brun. Mais fort heureusement, Sousuke le rassura sans attendre, son sourire lui faisant comprendre qu'il n'avait que voulu le taquiner.

« Je plaisante. Je vais t'expliquer.

– Non! »

Sousuke passait son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure, et fronça les sourcils en l'entendant dire ceci.

« Quoi?

– Je... je ne t'ai rien dit. Ce n'est pas juste que je le sache!

– Mais ça ne me pose pas de problème... »

Sa voix trembla quand il s'exclama, mais Makoto tint bon. Il voulait l'écouter, être là. Mais il savait que Sousuke n'était pas prêt. Et ce n'était pas honnête.

« Fais-le le jour où je ne t'aurais pas tiré en bas d'un escalier, comme pour le forcer hors de ta bouche. »

Il ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois la bouche, n'en revenant toujours pas.

« ...ce n'est pas très glorieux, de fuir... »

Makoto ne sut que dire, un moment, appréciant le calme qui planait enfin entre eux. Il pensait seulement à ce qu'il venait de se passer, à l'atmosphère lourde et intime qui planait, aux sous-entendus aussi. Et une idée lui vint, une idée qui le fit s'esclaffer.

« Chacun son tour.

– Huh? lâcha Sousuke.

– De se laisser emporter par le bras, pour mieux fuir les problèmes. »

Un silence de cathédrale s'instaura, alors que Sousuke le regardait les yeux écarquillés, jusqu'à ce qu'il le suive dans son sourire, sa tête tombant vers l'avant.

Il faisait plutôt froid, au rez-de-chaussée, mais ce ne fut pas la raison pour laquelle Makoto frissonna. Ce fut en sentant une main posée sur son épaule, et le chatouillis de cheveux bruns contre sa nuque, quand Sousuke vint y déposer son front. Sa voix rauque suivit, un murmure près de son oreille.

« Je suis sérieux. Plus que merci. J'ai honte, mais... je sais même pas quoi dire- »

Il releva soudain la tête, les sourcils froncés, et tonna :

« Enfin si, je sais. Tout ce que t'as fait pour moi, je te le rendrais. Je te le promets, d'accord? »

Les épaules de Makoto tombèrent, ses yeux s'ouvrant grand, et de la chaleur envahissant son visage. Il aurait voulu répondre, pour la énième fois, qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'il aille si loin, qu'il n'avait pas d'autres envies que de le voir sourire, que le rendre heureux suffisait comme récompense. Qu'au final, la seule chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était qu'il le laisse continuer, jusqu'au jour où il n'aurait plus besoin de lui pour rester droit.

Il avait toujours eu cette envie d'aider à refaire marcher les gens, qu'il les connaisse bien ou non. Peut-être qu'en voyant Haru y arriver sans lui, son envie s'était rabattue sur l'autre brun, tout comme elle avait pu se rabattre sur les enfants du Returns, et elle le ferait pour les autres qu'il espérait pouvoir aider plus tard. Il le faisait pour eux, mais aussi pour lui. Car il appréciait la fierté d'avoir aidé un autre à avancer, peut-être car cela lui donnait l'impression de le faire par procuration.

Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de voir Sousuke y parvenir. Être de nouveau grand, sur un starting-block, ou bien près d'une piscine, avec une épaule guérie, et un grand sourire sur le visage. Il souhaitait le voir épanoui, vivant une vie qui pouvait le combler. Il souhaitait qu'il soit heureux. Alors si se ''racheter'', si lui ''rendre la pareille'' était son souhait...

Makoto ne pouvait pas lui enlever. Quand bien même il avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter, car au final, la raison profonde pour laquelle il l'aidait n'était pas si noble. Alors, malgré son ventre douloureux, il hocha la tête, et s'esclaffa :

« Je compte sur toi. »

/

Ils remontèrent plusieurs minutes plus tard, pour recevoir des regards suspicieux de la part de Gou et Mikoshiba, qui furent réciproques lorsque la jeune fille lui annonça qu'elle passerait la nuit chez le rouquin. Seijuro, étonnamment, ne lui reparla pas de la possibilité qu'il tente de devenir coach sportif.

Cependant, bien qu'il soit soulagé de voir le plus âgé lâcher l'affaire, Sousuke se demanda s'il ne ferait pas mieux de jouer le cafteur auprès de Rin, sur ce coup-là. Il ne savait pas vraiment par quelle opération du Saint-Esprit la sœur de son meilleur ami et le nageur professionnel avaient bien pu en arriver à ceci, mais il était certain qu'il valait mieux mettre Rin au courant. Juste au cas où.

Cela lui rappela une autre histoire, et le souvenir d'avoir vu Nanase avec une femme, sur son canapé, lui fit faire un tour rapide sur soi-même, cillant en apercevant bel et bien le brun accompagné. Cependant, c'était encore l'éméchée de tout à l'heure, et ils n'avaient vraiment en aucun cas l'air d'un couple. On aurait peut-être pu croire qu'elle le draguait, mais à en croire par les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche, divers _gamins_, ou _gros coincé_, il en doutait de plus en plus.

S'il devinait bien, c'était elle, la fameuse directrice de communication. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'une petite copine. Surtout vu la présence du coach, tel un chaperon, assis à côté des deux, qui donnait régulièrement des coups de pieds à la blonde, qui répliquait férocement.

Il sortit son portable pour envoyer un RAS à Rin, quand Haruka, blasé, se leva enfin pour laisser les deux adultes à leurs chamailleries. Il en profita pour saluer Sousuke quand il passa à côté de lui, et son regard bleuté tomba par hasard sur son écran.

« Ça va, te gêne pas, hein.

– Si tu t'ennuies au point de parler à Rin, tu n'étais pas obligé de venir. »

Le plus grand souffla, croisant le regard désolé de Makoto près de lui, et finit par lever les yeux au ciel, s'asseyant sur une chaise de libre.

« Il raconte n'importe quoi, il faut bien qu'un d'entre nous lui fasse arrêter de dire des conneries.

– Ah bon.

– C'est clair, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il a été jusque croire que tu avais une copine, la dernière fois que tu lui as parlé. Autant dire qu'il a pas les yeux en face des trous. »

C'était sûrement la première fois qu'il vit une expression s'afficher aussi visiblement sur le visage de Haru, tandis que son meilleur ami en était bouche bée :

« Quoi?

– C'est juste les délires de Rin, ça lui arrive. Mais bon, je lui ai promis que je vérifierai, alors...

– Yamazaki. »

Il releva la tête vers le nageur professionnel, surpris du ton sérieux, surtout quand il parlait du sujet comme la blague qu'elle était. Mais elle ne semblait pas en être une pour Nanase.

« Pourquoi il pense ça?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, grogna-t-il. Demande-lui toi-même.

– C'est n'importe quoi. »

Le ton extrêmement irrité du brun prit véritablement Sousuke de court, qui tenta faiblement :

« De quoi tu parles... »

Makoto ne prononçait plus un mot, la bouche entrouverte. Mais son meilleur ami ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui demander ce qui lui arrivait :

« Pourquoi?

– Hein?

– Pourquoi cela lui poserait problème que j'aie une copine? Je sais que vous avez la réponse. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, le châtain leva une main, mais Haru l'évita, et sortit de la pièce, allant se réfugier dans sa chambre. Sousuke ne savait plus quoi dire, la question l'ayant frappé comme un bloc de ciment. Instinctivement, il traversa la pièce, et alla ouvrir la porte.

Lorsqu'il la referma, le son sourd de la fête derrière le bois renforça le sentiment désagréable qui traînait dans son ventre. Makoto surgit soudain, et fixa les deux bruns qui se dévisageaient, un air inquiet sur le visage. La fenêtre était entrouverte, et le vent frais de fin septembre passait à travers, la lumière des lampadaires et des voitures illuminant faiblement la pièce dans de doux tons jaunes et bleus clairs. Haru restait près de son bureau, où reposait sa valise. Sa main glissa sur sa paire de lunettes de protection, placée au dessus de sa pile d'habits.

« Nanase. Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? »

La poigne du plus petit se resserra sur les verres en plastique. Sa voix sortit comme un filet léger de sa gorge :

« Je veux comprendre. »

Enfin, il lui fit face en parlant, son visage figé dans un masque solennel, tandis que sa voix paraissait plus grave que d'habitude. Makoto, lui, n'était plus qu'un spectateur, muet, dans l'incapacité de s'interposer dans la conversation.

« Je veux comprendre ce que Rin me cache depuis plusieurs mois. »

Nanase n'était pas stupide. Il avait compris. Il ne savait pas comment, mais il semblait avoir saisi le plus gros secret que Rin lui avait jamais caché. Lentement, il paniquait, alors que la vérité, celle qui n'aurait jamais dû être dévoilée, apparaissait.

« Nanase, si Rin ne t'a rien dit-

– Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

Leurs orbes bleutées se croisèrent, dures, et la mâchoire de Sousuke se ferma, le cœur battant lourdement sous la culpabilité de ce qu'il venait peut-être de commettre, avec une remarque semblant innocente. Enfin, non, il semblait impossible que Nanase soit arrivé à cette conclusion s'il n'avait pas des soupçons avant, et Sousuke savait que ce jour viendrait. Seulement, il n'aurait pas voulu être celui qui crache le morceau. Il savait que la faute ne serait pas rejetée sur lui. Mais au fond, lui, en serait certain.

« Il est amoureux de toi, Nanase.

– Yamazaki! »

Le cri de Makoto se répercuta dans la pièce, comme un cri poussé d'une montagne, un dernier SOS porté par un bateau en train de couler. Les yeux de Haru étaient ronds, la terreur était sur son visage, l'incompréhension aussi.

Dans l'appartement, une clameur se fit entendre, et des pas se rapprochèrent de la porte. Sousuke tourna ses yeux vers celle-ci, craignant que quelqu'un l'ouvre et les voie en train de discuter dans une chambre sans lumière. Mais le murmure du nageur arriva à ses oreilles, lui semblant plus fort que le bazar de l'autre côté du mur.

« Non. »

Haruka n'y croyait pas, et refusait que cela puisse être vrai, le visage baissé, tout comme ses commissures et ses sourcils. Ses poings étaient fermés. Ils parlèrent en même temps.

« Nanase-

– C'est un mensonge- »

C'est à cet instant que la porte fut brusquement ouverte par un Rei un peu perdu :

« Haruka-senpai, excusez-moi, mais nous avons besoin de serviettes, une bouteille a été renversée- »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de finir que le brun traversa la pièce et sortit, sans un mot de plus, le regard baissé. Sousuke, lui, s'assit brusquement sur le lit, son visage dans ses mains, se demandant comment allaient finir les choses, et étant persuadé que ce ne serait pas d'une belle manière. Un murmure le tira cependant de sa transe.

« Yamazaki-kun? »

La main de Makoto, sur son épaule, tremblait. Il soupira longuement, une main sur sa nuque, avant de croiser le regard vert et de chuchoter avec un demi-sourire :

« Désolé. Je crois que j'ai à nouveau besoin d'un verre. »

/

Le soleil était à peine levé, pointant légèrement à l'horizon, tandis que l'annonce de l'embarquement se faisait entendre dans le hall de Narita. Haruka réajusta sa prise sur son sac à dos, et se courba pour dire au revoir à son coach qui lui ordonna de le surprendre quand il passerait en Australie afin d'effectuer une rotation d'une semaine avec l'autre entraîneur.

Nagisa et Rei étaient repartis quelques minutes plus tôt, devant attraper leur train, tandis que Gou restait à Tokyo quelques jours de plus pour y retrouver une amie. Tous les garçons avaient eu un regard suspicieux en la voyant à nouveau accompagnée de Mikoshiba, mais aucune remarque n'avait été faite. Ne restait plus que Makoto, et Sousuke assis un peu plus loin, laissant au deux l'intimité dont ils avaient besoin et dans laquelle il n'avait pas sa place.

Makoto ne perdait pas son sourire, bien que celui-ci soit bel et bien cassé. Un mois et demi sans se voir, ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait accompagné, mais il avait la fac, il avait sa vie à Tokyo, et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il se fasse aux adieux. Ils ne resteraient pas accrochés l'un à l'autre éternellement, après tout.

Haru était un nageur professionnel en devenir. Ces voyages deviendraient son quotidien. Les compétitions hors du pays aussi. Peut-être même un jour le verrait-il, pendant plusieurs mois, seulement en conférence de presse. L'idée n'était pas de celles qui le rendaient le plus heureux, mais il devait l'accepter. Pour son ami, et pour lui. Apprendre à cesser d'être dépendant de quelqu'un, apprendre à vivre sa vie sans rester accroché à celle des autres. Devenir adulte passait aussi par là.

Et il y avait les événements de la veille, qui tournaient dans sa tête, sa peur, ses questions. Il se demandait si cela irait, en Australie, avec Rin. Si ce voyage ne signerait pas une blessure supplémentaire dans la relation fracturée qu'avaient les deux nageurs.

« Ça ira, tu sais. Et je te contacterai souvent. » tenta de le rassurer Haruka.

Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, et balbutia, sentant son dos un peu tremblant :

« Mais non, concentre-toi sur ton entraînement! J'irai bien, je t'assure... »

Sa voix mourut en voyant le regard détourné de son ami, et sa bouche resta entrouverte quand il comprit que le brun, lui aussi, semblait passer par les mêmes peurs que lui. Après tout, cette relation avait été dans les deux sens. C'était toujours Makoto qui venait le sortir du bain. C'était toujours Makoto qui s'assurait qu'il mangeait correctement. C'était toujours Makoto chez qui il savait qu'il pouvait se réfugier s'il se sentait trop seul.

Ces derniers mois lui avaient aussi appris à se débrouiller sans le châtain, mais l'épreuve semblait cette fois bien plus ardue. Il ne reculerait pas, mais sentait qu'il avait encore bien trop de choses à lui dire, avant de partir. A propos de ce qu'il pensait, à propos de Rin, surtout. Même si ses poings se fermaient en y pensant, il ne pouvait pas oublier ce que Yamazaki lui avait dit la veille, ni sa peur du voyage à venir. L'angoisse dans les yeux de Makoto ne faisait que le lui rappeler un peu plus.

Il secoua la tête, et murmura :

« Je reviendrai vite. Je serais là avant le 17 novembre, je te le promets. »

La date de son anniversaire fut comme un coup au cœur de Makoto, qui sourit bien plus largement, et, le nez un peu pris, lâcha doucement :

« D'accord... »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, regardant partout autre que son meilleur ami qui semblait se tendre en voyant ce qui ressemblait à des larmes pointer au creux de ses yeux. Haru voulut dire son nom, mais un rire le coupa, et des mains vinrent attraper ses poignets, puis Makoto lui souhaita bon voyage avant de partir soudainement vers les toilettes.

Sousuke releva ses yeux de son portable en voyant son ami soudain partir, et laisser Nanase seul au milieu du hall, alors qu'on appelait de nouveau son vol à entrer en zone d'embarquement. Le brun fixa longuement ses pieds, ses longues mèches brunes recouvrant son visage, puis il avança vers l'étudiant assis. Il se planta face à lui.

« Yamazaki. »

Ses yeux bleus, soudainement acérés, surgirent de derrière sa frange en pagaille, et se plantèrent dans les siens.

« Je te confie Makoto. »

Un frisson le recouvrit, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette demande. Il fronça les sourcils, et ses lèvres bougèrent d'elles mêmes, détournant le sujet car la requête de Nanase allait de soi, et celui-ci le savait :

« Ça va aller avec Rin? »

Le hall se vidait lentement autour d'eux, alors que l'avant dernier appel passait. Ses bras le long du corps, ballants, se resserrèrent contre ses flancs et le nageur répliqua avec ressentiment :

« Je ne te crois toujours pas. J'en déciderai moi-même quand je le verrai. »

La lueur inquiète de ses pupilles turquoises ne disparaissait pas, les commissures de Haruka restant tournées vers le bas d'une manière boudeuse. Sousuke rangea son portable, réfléchissant un instant à la manière dont Rin réagirait s'il apprenait que son ami était au courant. Mal, c'était certain. Et il ne voulait pas que son meilleur ami voie son amour brisé ainsi. Il ne ferait peut-être que payer son silence, mais Nanase ne pouvait lui en vouloir d'avoir gardé cette histoire pour lui. Surtout en voyant la réaction que celui-ci en avait.

« Je te laisse faire, j'imagine... » marmonna-t-il.

A cet instant, il aurait imaginé le plus petit en profiter pour tourner les talons, satisfait d'avoir eu la réponse qu'il souhaitait, et impatient de couper toute conversation avec lui. Mais il resta là, semblant encore se débattre avec quelque chose.

« J'ai choisi de te faire confiance, murmura-t-il, gardant malgré tout un peu de réserve dans sa voix. Alors ne fais pas de mal à Makoto.

– Quoi? Mais jamais j'en ferais... » lâcha-t-il, incrédule, et surtout surpris de revenir à ce sujet qui semblait tomber sous le sens.

Le regard de Haruka, cependant, se durcit.

« Inconsciemment, tu n'en sais rien. » il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, avant de poursuivre. « Ces derniers temps, il n'est pas au mieux. Je ne veux pas que tu empires les choses.

– Je ne vais pas le faire! commença-t-il à perdre patience. Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive, mais jamais je ne lui ferais du mal, tu entends? Il m'a bien trop aidé, je lui suis incroyablement reconnaissant. Au contraire, je _vais_ l'aider à sortir de ce mauvais pas, je lui ai assuré que je le ferais. Alors que ce soit d'aide dans les cours dont il a besoin, d'un verre ou même d'une copine, je l'aiderai à l'avoir. Moi aussi je tiens à lui.

– Une copine? » fit-il, semblant abasourdi par le mot.

Le dernier appel fut passé. Il serra les dents, et, sèchement, laissa la bombe exploser :

« Makoto est homosexuel, Yamazaki. »

Tout son sembla disparaître des oreilles de Sousuke, à part un léger sifflement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand, ses sourcils se froncèrent, sa langue devint sèche. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement petit, sous le regard défiant et si significatif de Nanase. Il voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais les mots ne purent traverser ses lèvres.

Et comme pour lui répondre, des flashs des derniers jours, des dernières semaines, mois, lui ces fois où il avait, sans le savoir, parlé de filles avec Makoto. Où il avait assumé que cela ne le dérangerait pas d'en regarder certaines passer et les admirer. Où il avait raconté certains de ses exploits, parce qu'il faisait ça avec ses amis, qu'il pensait que cela les rapprocheraient.

Il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il aurait simplement pu penser _mince_, et aller s'excuser, mais une sensation lui prenait la gorge. Il avait comme l'impression qu'au fond de lui, il le savait, et en avait peut-être un peu profité. Que c'était tellement évident qu'il aurait dû comprendre, que peut-être Makoto attendait qu'il le fasse; mais il était resté dans sa vision fermée et n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde que ses préférences n'étaient pas celles de tous.

Enfin, Rin était homosexuel, et ça ne l'avait pas dérangé, à part quand il venait à parler de tout le côté _technique_. Mais il ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette sensation qu'il y avait plus. Que c'était la raison pour laquelle le nageur lui en avait parlé, avec un tel ton sec, comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Quand il releva les yeux, Nanase était parti, sans un mot de plus, alors que des millions se bousculaient dans son crâne. De la stupeur, de l'incompréhension, de la culpabilité, de la peur, de la colère, du dégoût; toujours de la haine envers lui-même, la certitude que c'était encore de sa faute, qu'il n'était qu'un salaud, que l'une des amitié les plus saines qu'il avait, il l'avait peut-être ruinée.

Il cachait son visage dans ses mains, sentant son souffle s'accélérer, ses épaules sursauter, et glapit d'un son bien trop aigu quand une main s'y déposa.

« Yamazaki, ça va? »

Il croisa les orbes vert forêt inquiètes, et se sentit soudain vide. Il fixa le châtain un moment, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire. S'il avait deviné juste. S'il ne se trompait pas encore une fois. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut de hocher rapidement la tête, tentant de reprendre face, les mains dans les poches, puis de se lever et prétendre qu'il avait la gueule de bois. Dans sa veste, ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il dévisageait du coin de l'œil le châtain qui le suivait tout en assurant qu'il n'avait pas pleuré en voyant son ami partir. Et il se demandait, encore et encore, la même chose...

_...c'est quoi... cette impression?_

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ahhh, là ça commence à avancer (jeu de mot! *jazz hands*)! Bravo Sousuke. Même s'il a pas fini de s'en dépêtrer de tout cette histoire, lol.

Enfin, chapitre suivant, l'un de mes favoris de la fic je pense, car centré sur l'Australie! Y aura de l'anglais, mais vous inquiétez pas, pour les scènes importantes, j'ai fais la traduction.

Sur ce, je retourne à Joseph sur le point de faire un combat de chars antiques menés par des chevaux-vampires. See you!


	15. 14: Car rien ne nous en retient

Salut tout le monde! C'est le BAC en main, avec mention très bien, et ma valise de prête que je vous poste ce chapitre de J'avance! Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont souhaité bon courage, ainsi qu'un bon voyage :)

Je vous rappelle que ce n'est absolument pas sûr que je puisse poster ces deux prochaines semaines, et que dans le cas contraire je tenterai malgré tout de poster dans la semaine, mais donc ce ne serait pas forcément le dimanche.

Bref, merci à Yasmina pour sa correction, et have a good read! J'ajoute que, pour ce chapitre, vous pouvez chercher le 22 Doris Street, Sydney, sur google map :)

* * *

14\. Avancer car rien ne nous en retient

* * *

Arrivé face à la douane, Haru serra la mâchoire lorsque l'Australien lui parla, et qu'il ne saisit qu'à moitié ce qu'il lui disait. Cependant, le souvenir de son premier voyage en tête, il sortit un papier et le glissa par la petite fente en même temps que son passeport où son VISA était clairement marqué comme valable, et marmonna d'un fort accent japonais :

« _Professional purpose. _»

Il passa enfin les portes de sortie, sa valise en main, tandis qu'il observait vaguement le paysage familier de l'aéroport de Sydney. C'est la gorge nouée qu'il vit au loin la foule de personnes présente pour récupérer les passagers, des écriteaux en main, et des cris de joie se répercutant dans le hall.

Enfin, ses yeux se posèrent sur une tête rougeoyante, et tout mal être s'échappa de lui lorsque le sourire de Rin, habillé de manière décontractée avec cardigan et pantacourt, les cheveux attachés, lui arriva pour s'imprimer sur ses pupilles. Ses pas s'allongèrent quand il se dirigea vers son ami, sentant son souffle coincé dans sa poitrine, et quand ils furent face à face, il arriva seulement à panteler :

« Salut... »

Les yeux carmins brillaient, alors que le sourire carnassier ne cessait de s'étirer, et que la main du nageur australien surgissait pour venir taper son épaule, demeurant là ensuite.

« Eh bah, Sousuke avait pas menti! T'as pris du muscle, on croirait voir un autre! »

Immédiatement, le regard bleu s'étrécit, et il reprit son chemin, le rouquin le suivant sans se départir de sa bonne humeur, qui donnait l'impression qu'il sautillait en marchant.

« Toi on ne dirait pas.

– Hey, c'est parce que j'étais déjà bien musclé au lycée, et que tu m'as pas vu en maillot! T'as pas à t'inquiéter, je les fais tomber, les filles, avec ça!

– Vraiment... »

Il avait craint ces retrouvailles durant tout le vol, la veille en tête, et l'appréhension retournant son estomac, l'empêchant de dormir. Il s'était demandé de quelle manière il réagirait face à son vieil ami, s'était demandé ce qu'il ferait s'il voyait en personne que Rin agissait bizarrement en sa présence.

Il n'en était rien, se rassurait-il enfin alors que son ami babillait sans s'arrêter, le dirigeant vers le train qui les conduiraient jusque chez lui. Haru se contentait d'écouter, sa tête tombant un peu lorsqu'il fut assis, et après qu'ils aient changé une fois de ligne, le contre-coup du long voyage commença à lui tomber dessus.

« Hey, Haru, ça va?

– ...fatigué. »

Rin fit la moue, répliquant d'un ton un peu boudeur :

« Avec vingt heures d'avion, t'as pas dormi?

– J'arrivais pas. »

Soufflant longuement, il se réajusta dans son siège pour regarder par la fenêtre, puis, croisant et décroisant ses doigts, marmonna :

« J'imagine qu'on va aller se coucher alors... c'est dimanche, alors je te le pardonne aujourd'hui.

– Tu avais prévu quelque chose...? »

Ses paupières se fermaient lentement, bercées par la chaleur du printemps australien et le mouvement du train qui filait à travers la ville, entrait dans les gares, s'arrêtait, pour doucement repartir.

« T'inquiète pas pour ça. On a presque deux mois devant nous, t'auras tout le temps de voir ce qu'il y a par ici. Par contre, si tu crois qu'on va pas profiter des week-ends pour aller camper sur des plages sauvages de l'ouest du pays, tu te goures. »

Un léger sourire étira le coin des lèvres de Haru, avant qu'il ne s'endorme pour de bon.

« J'en attendais pas moins. »

/

Cinq arrêts plus loin, Rin secouait son épaule et l'emmenait dans des rues bondées, aux immeubles hauts comparables à ceux de Tokyo. Son esprit embrumé par le sommeil s'éveilla un peu à la vue du paysage, des palmiers gigantesques à la sortie du métro. Ils marchèrent une quinzaine de minutes, passant un instant sur un pont au dessus d'une autoroute, jusqu'à arriver dans un quartier résidentiel aux petites maisons enfouies sous de grandes masses d'arbres. Il n'avait pas l'impression de se trouver dans l'une des plus grandes villes du pays, à cet instant. Et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en haut d'escaliers en pierre, qui descendaient vers de petites rues pavées, entourées de végétation, un sentiment chaud traversa son ventre.

« On dirait... »

Rin se tourna vers lui, les sourcils hauts, ayant déjà descendu quelques marches, puis, en levant la tête, ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Ah ouais, t'as raison. On dirait un peu le chemin pour aller chez toi, à Iwatobi. »

Haru laissa glisser sa paume sur la main courante en fer, et descendit les escaliers, suivant Rin qui sauta un peu plus haut que la fin des marches pour couper la route d'un petit lit d'herbe, et marcher vers son immeuble qui s'élevait solitairement au milieu des arbres, la vue plongeant sur les maisons aux toits rouges et la canopée.

Ils montèrent les étages, l'ascenseur s'arrêtant au huitième pour les laisser gravir d'eux-même le dernier escalier, vers le palier situé sous la seule partie du toit qui se relevait, et était donc habitable au plus bas prix.

« Tu es donc seul à ce niveau?

– Ouais. Bon, par contre c'est vachement étroit, et vu que je suis juste à côté de la cage d'escalier j'entends tout, surtout les gars qui décident de monter sur le toit fumer leur clope... »

Haru hocha la tête, tirant d'un coup sec pour faire glisser sa lourde valise en haut des marches; tandis que Rin déverrouillait son appartement. Il dut un peu décaler ses épaules pour que lui et son gros sac parviennent à passer la porte, mais de lourds poids semblèrent tomber de son dos, et pas seulement ses affaires, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il y était.

L'endroit où il passerait deux mois à partir d'aujourd'hui. Et ce n'était pas n'importe où. C'était chez Rin.

Il abandonna sa valise près de l'entrée, observant tout autour de lui. Dès la porte passée, on voyait la cuisine à droite, coincée entre le mur de la cage d'escalier et celui de la salle de bain, qui découpait l'appartement en deux. Derrière celle-ci, après avoir passé la porte, il arrivait sur une table à manger croulant sous des affaires sales, des couverts, et des manuels; illuminée par une grande fenêtre. Puis il fallait tirer un rideau pour tomber sur le lit, lui aussi sous une fenêtre ouvrant sur le renfoncement du toit, puis sur Sydney.

L'appartement était vraiment petit, et cohabiter serait sûrement difficile, surtout qu'ils n'étaient pas les plus faciles à vivre qui soit. Cependant, pour le moment, Haru était trop fatigué pour s'en soucier. Il alla s'asseoir sur les couvertures, pendant que Rin ouvrait des tiroirs placés sous sa fenêtre. Ses yeux fixés sur le mur couvert de photos, d'articles de journaux où il pouvait parfois voir son nom, il murmura :

« J'imagine que je dors avec toi? »

Le rouquin s'éclaircit la gorge, puis hocha la tête. Haru se pencha, et vint observer avec un semblant de fascination la photo prise après sa première médaille d'or en tant que pro, où il ressemblait à un enfant perdu ayant trouvé l'or par terre.

« Ouais. Désolé, on va devoir se serrer. Bon, après, j'ai bien dormi dedans avec Sousuke, alors ça devrait aller... »

Il eut envie de faire remarquer que l'étudiant n'était resté qu'une semaine alors qu'ils devraient partager leur lit bien plus longtemps, mais la remarque ne lui échappa pas, encore soufflé par la vue. Il pensa cependant soudain à quelque chose :

« ...tu as une baignoire? »

Un ricanement fier échappa à Rin, et Haru se tourna vers lui les yeux brillants.

« Seul truc de luxe que j'ai. Mais abuse pas sur l'eau, il faut quand même payer la facture. »

Immédiatement, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, ayant un peu du mal à ouvrir la porte qui se tirait, et bloquait le passage du minuscule couloir reliant les deux parties de l'appartement. Il observa le système d'eau, et, ayant bouché la baignoire, tourna les robinets. L'eau était à la bonne température.

Rin s'approcha de la porte pour s'y appuyer du coude, observant son ami dans ses préparations.

« Je sens que je vais bien plus souvent prendre des bains...

– Hm.

– Hé, pas tout le matins, quand même, sérieux! Et puis t'as entendu parler du gaspillage de l'eau? »

Seul un bougonnement lui répondit, et le nageur australien récupéra rapidement son sourire, laissant ses yeux naviguer sur la nuque claire qui se dévoilait derrière les cheveux sombres de Haruka. Celui-ci se redressa, et Rin tourna les talons en haussant les épaules. Il le suivit donc en attendant que le bain se remplisse, allant se rasseoir sur la couette aux tons bleu marine, commençant à ouvrir sa valise pour ranger ses affaires dans le meuble que Rin avait vidé pour lui.

« Tu veux faire quoi après ton bain? »

Il était à peine midi, et comme pour lui répondre, son estomac grogna à la question, entraînant l'hilarité du rouquin.

« Ok, ok, je t'emmènerai dans une pizzeria pas loin. Faudra t'y faire, par contre, ici c'est des pizzas à la viande, t'en trouveras pas beaucoup au poisson, encore moins au maquereau. »

Une mimique mécontente vint s'inscrire sur son visage, à laquelle il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, habitué. Cependant, son regard continuait de traîner sur la silhouette de Haru tandis que celui-ci rangeait ses affaires. Et lorsqu'il eut fini, il croisa ses yeux, et ils se fixèrent un moment, jusqu'à ce que Rin, serrant une main sur la couture de sa veste, susurre :

« J'arrive pas trop à réaliser, je crois. Que tu sois là. » il tourna son regard vers sa fenêtre et l'horizon. « C'est allé super vite, et... »

Ses dents pointues vinrent mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, et une de ses commissures se haussa :

« ...mais j'suis vraiment super content. »

Les mots de Yamazaki revinrent un instant en tête de Haru, alors que les joues du rouquin rosissaient légèrement. Mais il continuait de trouver l'idée absurde et idiote. Rin était comme ça, sentimental, sensible. Haru et lui avaient beaucoup traversé, étaient proches. Et s'ils avaient quelque chose de particulier, ce n'était pas des sentiments romantiques.

Rin était Rin, Haru était Haru; ils étaient eux et ne changeaient pas. Rin restait le même. Haru aussi. Rin n'était pas amoureux de lui. Leur situation actuelle était plaisante, pour eux deux. Et demeurerait identique à maintenant.

/

La sensation d'invincibilité ne quittait Haru, tandis que tous ses muscles se tendaient, qu'il fendait l'eau, et sentait celui dans la ligne à côté faire de même. Il ne voulait qu'aller plus vite, plus loin, avec Rin pour nager contre et avec lui. Il ne voulait que continuer de sentir cette euphorie qui le prenait à chaque course contre l'autre homme, et qui demeurait accrochée à sa peau pour les heures qui suivaient.

Il le sentait près de lui, pouvait entendre son souffle, les battements de son cœur, et l'impression était grisante. C'était cela qu'ils appelaient ces moments où l'on voit sa vie défiler devant ses yeux. Seulement, il n'était pas au bord de la mort. Mais en train de vivre la course la plus vivifiante, libératrice qu'il ait connu.

Ils abattirent cependant inéluctablement leur main sur le mur du bassin, leur respiration chaotique après leur sprint ainsi que les trois courses qu'ils venaient de s'infliger. Leur corps leur disait de se reposer pour le moment, mais Haru savait que le lendemain, dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils recommenceraient, tout comme ils l'avaient fait pendant près d'une semaine déjà.

L'entraînement avait un goût particulier, différent de celui qu'il pouvait avoir avec le coach Kanagawa. Peut-être était-ce parce que les techniques d'échauffement et leurs enchaînements à l'occidentale étaient différents. La langue aussi. Il avait amélioré son niveau d'anglais grâce à ses cours et une envie redécouverte, mais il restait peu entraîné, et l'accent australien était définitivement différent de celui dont il avait l'habitude. Heureusement, Rin était là pour l'aider, et les termes de natation étaient proches de ceux japonais. Mais autant dire que pour sa première séance, il n'avait pas beaucoup discuté avec les autres nageurs.

Il pensait régulièrement à Makoto, de l'autre côté de l'équateur, et heureusement celui-ci l'appelait pratiquement tous les jours. Et les soirs où il ne pouvait pas, il lui envoyait au moins quelques messages, lui parlait de sa journée, de temps en temps de Yamazaki. Haru comprenait que le brun n'avait pas réagi en apprenant la sexualité de son ami, et il se sentait peut-être un peu soulagé. Il se demandait cependant ce qu'il ratait, ce que Makoto et ses mails ne lui racontaient pas.

Il n'avait pas souvent le temps de s'inquiéter de ce genre de choses, car le rythme était élevé, ici; ce n'était pas un entraînement intensif pour rien. Il se trouvait pourtant, au final, à régulièrement être celui qui profitait du bain de Rin pour passer un appel, lors de ces rares moments de tranquillité et solitude qu'il pouvait s'accorder ici.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, essoufflés et les membres tremblants. Ces courses n'avaient rien de comparable. Surtout que celles-ci étaient celles des retrouvailles. Ils n'avaient pas pu concourir l'un contre l'autre pendant tellement longtemps, et Haru se rendait compte qu'il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience. Et il était certain que Rin aussi.

Ils allèrent se sécher quand vint l'heure de la fin de l'entraînement. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers les vestiaires, restant plus longtemps que prévu sous la douche pour décontracter leurs muscles et s'étirer au maximum. Profitant du fait qu'ils soient seuls dans la salle, Haru retira son maillot, récoltant un cri d'outrage de la part de son compatriote.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais!?

– Je me lave.

– Je te demande pas ça, pourquoi tu te désapes? »

Les yeux de Haru s'étrécirent, et en voyant les pupilles rouges faire des allez-retour entre son visage et plus bas, il gronda :

« Regarde autre part.

– T'as qu'à pas faire ça!

– Si ça te dérange, t'as juste à tourner la tête.

– Exhibitionniste! »

Il roula des yeux et reprit sa douche sans se préoccuper des grognements sous la douche à sa gauche, qui s'éloignèrent quand son ami coupa l'eau et alla se rhabiller. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Haru finissait et s'enroulait dans sa serviette pour aller se changer dans sa cabine. En s'y dirigeant, il croisa Rin ayant déjà fini de se changer, qui gardait les sourcils froncés, et les joues roses.

« Tu m'as déjà vu nu. » fit-il remarquer, agacé.

Immédiatement, le rouquin fit volte-face, s'exclamant.

« On avait douze ans! »

Et Haru saisit soudain le problème. Rin était gay. C'est vrai. Il pouvait à peu près comprendre pourquoi cela pourrait le mettre mal à l'aise. Cependant...

« Makoto, lui, s'en fiche.

– Compare pas l'incomparable, gémit-il. Et puis merde, on a fini de parler de ça, c'est bon, oublie! »

L'irritation persista chez le brun, qui ferma avec plus de force que nécessaire la porte de son vestiaire. Il n'en ressortit pas plus calmé qu'en y entrant, et le voyage jusque chez Lori et Russell où ils allaient dîner n'y changea rien non plus.

La blonde, cependant, le remarqua dès qu'elle ouvrit sa porte.

« _Oh boys, did you have an argument? _»

Son ton légèrement moqueur eut l'effet escompté par l'Australienne, car la bouche de Rin se tordit, mais il cessa de faire la tête quand il sentit le regard de Haru lui demandant traduction.

« Un jour faudra que tu te débrouilles sans moi, tu sais, marmonna-t-il.

– _You know Rin, I'm pretty sure you don't translate all I'm sayin! It's rude, y'know?_

– _I'm doin what I can!_

– _But I bet it's just because you're shy~_

– _No! »_

Russell surgit de derrière sa femme et adressa un sourire sympathique au Japonais, lui tendant sa main :

_« Hi Haru, glad to see you, it's been a while! How is it goin?_

– _I'm fine, thank you._

– _Ah, great. I hope you're hungry, Lori cooked too much food as always... »_

La soirée se passa tranquillement, entre disputes légères du couple, et visiblement piques de la blonde envers son ami que Haru ne saisit pas totalement. Le rouquin, néanmoins, sembla à un moment prêt à partir en combustion, et cela lui arracha un sourire qu'il eut du mal à défaire.

Après le repas, Haru grattait le ventre de Winny, et releva la tête en voyant s'approcher la femme, qui, ramenant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, vint à son tour caresser son chien, tout en lui soufflant :

« _Haru, I'd like to tell you something. _» (Haru, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose.)

Elle prenait soin de parler lentement, et il était capable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Il lâcha le chien qui se remit sur ses pattes, et repartit en trottinant vers son propriétaire et Rin qui faisaient la vaisselle en se chamaillant gentiment. Il s'assit donc au bout d'une des chaises longues de la terrasse, et écouta avec attention l'Australienne lorsqu'elle s'adressa à lui :

« _You know, Rin is just like a son to Russell and me. We can't have children and... we've sheltered lot of boys and girls here, but we've never been as close to them as we are now with him. »_

(Tu sais, Rin est comme un fils pour moi et Russell. Nous ne pouvons avoir d'enfants, et... beaucoup de filles et garçons ont vécu ici, mais nous n'avons jamais été aussi proches d'eux que nous le sommes aujourd'hui avec lui.)

Elle se gratta un coin de la tête, sa voix douce étant comme un filet d'eau glissant à travers des feuillages, et ruisselant sur la roche d'une montagne.

« _We hadn't met you that... we already knew you were really important to him. He was always talking about you; about some other friends too, but it was mostly __'Haru', 'Haru', 'Haru'.__ When he was young, we thought it was just because he was homesick, but as he grew up... well, it became obvious there was more._ »

(Nous ne t'avions pas encore rencontrés que... nous savions que tu étais très important pour lui. Il parlait sans cesse de toi; de vos autres amis aussi, mais c'était surtout 'Haru', 'Haru', 'Haru'. Quand il était plus jeune, nous pensions que c'était juste le mal du pays, mais en grandissant... eh bien, il nous a semblé évident qu'il y avait plus.)

Elle lui lança un bref regard, pour savoir s'il suivait ce qu'elle disait, et il hocha la tête. Elle humidifia ses lèvres et continua :

« _I'll never get in his business because as much as I'd like to, I'm not his mother. And well, I think a mother shouldn't stick her nose in her son's lovelife. However, I just wanna tell you... that you're precious to him. I don't know what sort of relationship you two exactly have but..._ »

(Je ne me mêlerai jamais de ses affaires parce que, peu importe combien je le veux, je ne suis pas sa mère. Et puis, je pense qu'une mère ne devrait pas mettre son nez dans les affaires amoureuses de son fils. Cependant, je voulais te dire... qu'il tient à toi. Je ne sais exactement quelle relation vous avez tous les deux, mais...)

Elle attrapa ses mains, et, ses yeux clairs plantés dans les siens écarquillés, elle plaida :

« _He needs you. So please, whatever he says to you... forgive him. I think you are both aware of how much you mean to eachother, _ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire facétieux_. But I just wanted to be sure that you would never stop being friends on the spur of the moment, because of a stupid argument, or a misunderstanding_. »

(Il a besoin de toi. Alors je t'en prie, peu importe ce qu'il te dit... pardonne-lui. Je pense que vous savez tous les deux à quel point vous tenez l'un à l'autre, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire facétieux. Mais je voulais être certaine que vous ne cesseriez jamais d'être amis sur un coup de tête, à cause d'une pauvre dispute, ou un malentendu.)

La gorge sèche, Haru hocha la tête. Il avait compris l'essentiel. Le sujet ne lui plaisait pas, mais il avait du mal à imaginer le dire à la femme face à lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, rassemblant lentement ses pensées, pour arriver à prononcer en anglais :

« _You... also think he is in love with me_. »

(Vous... pensez aussi qu'il est amoureux de moi.)

Son sourire s'étira, et sa paume se resserra sur ses doigts.

« _I think there's nothing he wishes more in the world than seeing you happy. _»

(Je pense qu'il n'y a rien qu'il souhaite plus au monde que de te voir heureux.)

Il hocha la tête, sa mâchoire fermée, et tourna sa main pour serrer à son tour ses doigts autour de ceux de l'Australienne.

« _Thank you._ »

La douceur et l'affection dans ses yeux ne fit que se renforcer.

« Je t'en prie. » répondit-elle en japonais.

/

Couchés dans le lit de Rin, aucun des deux ne dormaient. Ils pensaient à bien trop de choses, chacun ayant eu le droit à la même conversation de la part des deux Australiens.

Le rouquin ne cessait de penser aux mots de Russell, qui lui disait qu'il savait qu'il était homosexuel, et l'acceptait. Et qu'il pensait qu'il n'était pas obligé de parler de ses sentiments à Haru, contrairement à ce que pensait sa femme, mais qu'il n'avait pas le droit de venir lui en tenir rigueur s'il décidait d'avancer sans lui. Les paroles se mêlaient à celles de Sousuke, qui lui avait dit la même chose, plusieurs semaines plus tôt.

Il se ressassait ces conversations, hyper-conscient de la présence du sujet précis de ses pensées juste à côté de lui, presque collé à son flanc dans son lit étroit. Il avait de nombreuses fois voulu, depuis l'arrivée de Haruka, se retourner pour véritablement le tenir dans ses bras, coller son torse contre son dos, et s'endormir en l'entendant lentement respirer.

Fort heureusement, l'une des principales angoisses qu'il avait eue, celle de voir ses hormones prendre le dessus sur lui pendant ces instants où il était réveillé et pas l'autre, avait été mise au tapis par sa peur, bien plus féroce, de voir son pénis surgir en pleine nuit, de lâcher un murmure révélateur pendant son sommeil. Il avait passé une semaine tranquille, et s'était soulagé avec ses érections matinales, se levant ainsi souvent le premier pour prendre sa douche, au mécontentement de Haruka qui se trouvait ainsi dans l'incapacité de prendre un bain.

Il savait que ces mois se dérouleraient bien, mais cette soirée, et cette journée, avaient semblé être là uniquement pour remettre en question son assurance. Sa perte de nerfs pour un simple maillot de bain, la discussion avec Russell, les piques de Lori, les souvenirs des mots de son meilleur ami... il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments viennent poser problème à sa relation avec Haru. Il ne voulait pas que quoique ce soit change. Et pour cela, il devait se maîtriser, chose qui avait semblé difficile aujourd'hui.

« Rin. »

Il sursauta en entendant la voix, et se tourna pour croiser le regard d'Haru, dont les yeux restaient collés au plafond.

« T-Tu dors pas? »

Sa question tomba dans l'oreille d'un sourd, tandis que les yeux bleus demeuraient accrochés au blanc sale de ses murs, une toile d'araignée s'étant installée depuis les rebords de la fenêtre jusqu'au coin d'une plinthe.

« Je suis désolé pour cet après-midi. »

La phrase fit ouvrir de grands yeux au nageur australien, qui prit une seconde pour assimiler la phrase, avant de balbutier :

« Hein, mais pourquoi... »

Il vit les poings de Haru se fermer, ses paupières se clore, puis il murmura, sa voix tranchant le silence de la nuit, qui reflétait ses douces couleurs bleutées à travers la fenêtre dont un pan recouvrait le haut de son corps :

« Je sais que tu es homosexuel, mais je n'ai pas pensé sur le coup que cela pourrait te gêner. Je m'excuse. »

Un son d'ahurissement s'échappa de Rin, qui se redressa immédiatement, pour le coup totalement réveillé, et n'en revenant pas d'entendre ce que lui disait son ami.

« Q-Quoi, enfin, je- d'où tu sors ça?

– Makoto me l'a dit. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais tout mot resta coincé dans sa poitrine, tandis que ses épaules commençaient à frémir, et que Haru continuait de parler :

« Il l'a laissé échappé parce qu'il pensait que j'étais au courant. C'est en partie pour ça que je t'en ai voulu, avant. »

Il passa une main sur son visage, se demandant s'il rêvait, si Haru était bien en train de lui dire tout ça, si soudainement, sans annonce.

« Haru, j-je-

– Je voulais juste savoir, l'interrompit-il. Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit? »

Un gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres alors qu'il continuait d'appuyer ses mains contre ses yeux, il souffla :

« Je... j'en sais rien, je... » un rire sec lui échappa, alors que ses tremblements continuaient. « Je... je ne l'ai dit à personne, Haru, ce n'était pas contre toi; c'est juste qu'ils ont tous deviné, et... »

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« J'avais honte. Une peur bleue. Je ne savais pas comment le dire, s'il fallait que je le fasse, si c'était une bonne idée...

– D'accord. »

Haru se redressa lentement, ses avants-bras reposant sur ses genoux fléchis. Dans la lumière lunaire, Rin lui trouva un air divin, sa peau claire ressortant et ses yeux bleus brillant d'autant plus, comme un ruisseau au milieu d'une forêt, bleu sur le sombre. Il serra sa main sur ses draps, dont il se rappelait avoir choisi indirectement la couleur car elle lui rappelait son ami.

« Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, Rin. Je l'accepte, même si je ne suis pas certain de comprendre. »

Le rouquin s'en voulut quand son bras eut un spasme, souhaitant se lever pour aller passer un doigt dans les mèches brunes, et dévoiler les yeux qui se trouvaient en dessous. Les mots lui échappèrent, murmurés :

« Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas? »

Enfin, Haru lui fit face, son visage sérieux comme il le connaissait, mais celui-ci lui fit l'effet d'une flèche dans la poitrine, et un nouveau frisson partit de son échine. Il était tellement faible, face à l'autre garçon, il se demandait comment il avait pu se croire capable de faire comme s'il ne ressentait rien, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'amis.

Haru était partout autour de lui, Haru était comme il se rappelait qu'il était l'année dernière, ou enfants. Haru était majestueux dans l'eau, mystérieux sur terre, silencieux dans la foule, blasé près de lui, aimant avec ceux à qui il tenait. Jamais il n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui, qui le fasse vibrer, qui lui donne à la fois envie de jeter et suivre ses rêves.

« Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu souhaiterais le cacher. Je m'en fiche de qui tu aimes. Tu restes le même. »

La bouffée d'air qu'avala Rin lui parut brûlante, venant enflammer sa poitrine, et monter le long de ses bras sur lesquels sa chair de poule apparaissait, jusqu'à son visage. Sa voix fut excessivement fluette, lorsqu'il chuchota :

« ...tu veux dire qu'en fait... ça ne te dérange pas... que je te voie nu, ou... de dormir dans le même lit que moi? Même si je suis gay? »

Son cœur lui semblait sur le point d'exploser, son visage de s'enflammer, quand Haru cilla, et qu'il vit l'incompréhension sur son visage, et dans sa voix alors qu'il répondait que _'non, bien sûr que non'_.

Il ne sut même pas comment il finit ainsi mais il se jeta sur lui, le serrant dans ses bras, enfonçant son visage dans son épaule. Il sentit le sursaut de l'autre, surtout quand Haru découvrit enfin, sous ses doigts, les frissons qui ne cessaient de le parcourir, et qui venaient finalement s'exprimer sous formes de larmes, au coin de ses yeux, dangereusement sur le point de rouler sur ses joues.

Il entendit son nom, il entendit Haru l'appeler, surpris, peut-être un peu inquiet, et secoua la tête, son front collé contre la nuque du brun, et sa voix sortant difficilement de sa gorge serrée, paraissant bien trop aiguë :

« Merci Haru... merci... »

Puis il se détendit sous ses bras, et vint à son tour l'entourer, l'appuyant contre son torse, collant sa joue sur le haut de son crâne, tout en lui grognant qu'il était lourd. Lentement, il bascula en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se recouchent. Haru attrapa la couette, et les recouvra de celle-ci, murmurant un bonne nuit quand les sursauts de Rin s'atténuèrent.

Chacun baignés dans l'odeur, la présence, la chaleur de l'un et l'autre; ils s'endormirent, leurs doigts venant inconsciemment s'entremêler.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour cette semaine ^^ Oui, ce fut centré sur Haru et Rin, pas la moindre trace de Sousuke et Makoto, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine.

Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis jamais allée en Australie, j'ai donc basé ce chapitre sur google map, plus ce que je sais de Sydney. J'ai aussi galéré en étant allée jusqu'à regarder les trains de la ville, ainsi que ceux que devraient utiliser nos deux nageurs pour arriver jusqu'à 22 Doris Street, qui est l'endroit où j'ai décidé de faire vivre Rin B) Allez sur mon LJ pour voir les captures que j'en ai prises qui pourraient être intéressantes, ainsi que 1) Le fameux escalier qui m'a rappelé celui qui va chez Haru, et qui existe réellement (il mène au temple Tajiri de Iwami); et 2) le plan de l'appartement (minuscule) de Rin que j'ai fait. Je suis aussi en train de dessiner une version 3D, mais elle est pas finie lol

Sur le plan personnel et surtout le BAC, la mention Très Bien fut une grosse surprise, lol, surtout que je l'ai eue en ayant 8 en philo (alors que je suis en L)... c'est parce que j'ai eu des notes incroyables dans d'autres matières, et je ne suis pas peu fière (19 en littérature, 20 en anglais et littérature anglaise, 18 en histoire, 15 en espagnol etc.). Merci beaucoup pour votre soutien en tout cas, il m'a touchée! :)

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu/laissé une review, je vous dit au revoir et la prochaine fois que je vous écrirais, ce sera depuis Tokyo B)


	16. 15: En craignant les brèches des pavés

Hello tout le monde! Merci pour vos reviews et vos félicitations pour mon BAC :)  
En tout cas, c'est depuis le Japon que je vous fais update en avance, par peur d'oublier demain, càd lorsqu'il sera véritablement dimanche pour vous.  
Encore une fois, merci à Yasmina pour ses corrections, et have a good read!

* * *

15\. Avancer en craignant les brèches des pavés

* * *

« Non, je ne veux pas de détails. »

Il vit Rin devenir rouge vif, même à travers la webcam de mauvaise qualité de son ordinateur. De sa main droite, il tapotait sur son portable, lisant ses mails, et lançant un bref regard à ses cours avant de les oublier. En même temps, Rin et lui discutaient par Skype, celui-ci semblant avoir pensé à rouvrir son ordinateur pour la première fois depuis que Nanase était arrivé chez lui.

Cela faisait déjà deux semaines, et il avait l'impression de discuter avec un autre homme, à cet instant. Le sourire de Rin était bien plus flamboyant que ceux de ces six derniers mois, bien plus sincère, bien plus heureux. Il semblait réellement épanoui, en présence de son ami, et cela lui faisait plaisir au fond, bien qu'il regrette de ne pas être capable d'apporter lui-même autant de bonheur à son meilleur ami.

« _J'allais pas raconter un truc sale!_

– Mouais, commencer en disant _'l'autre soir avec Haru'_, ça me fait penser le contraire.

– _La ferme! Et je sais très bien que ça arrivera jamais, merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie._ »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant le contredire sur ce point, et n'ayant pas envie de réfléchir à ce genre de choses. Alors, reposant son portable, il se contenta de marmonner :

« Eh bien vas-y donc. »

La moue du rouquin s'aggrava, mais il poursuivit, en éternel bavard qu'il était :

« _J'allais juste dire qu'il a appris que j'étais homo, et que ça m'a étonné. Mais bon, il a dit qu'il s'en fichait, au fond..._ » ses yeux baissés semblèrent étinceler un instant. « _Ça m'a vachement touché._ »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil, au fond soulagé de ne pas entendre Rin lui dire que Nanase lui aurait confié savoir qu'il aimait les hommes et surtout lequel en particulier. Néanmoins, un autre souvenir lui vint en tête, bien différent, et qui ne le laissa qu'avec un goût amer dans la bouche.

Car Makoto était gay, aussi. Et il aurait aimé pouvoir réagir comme semblait l'avoir fait Nanase. Il aurait aimé répondre d'un haussement d'épaule, en assurant qu'il resterait son ami quoiqu'il se passe. C'était le cas, évidemment, mais pour ce qui est de la réaction indifférente...

Il n'avait cessé d'y penser, ces dernières semaines, et pour être honnête avait en premier lieu un peu évité l'autre étudiant. Il n'en était pas fier, mais avait eu besoin de rassembler ses pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappelle que Tachibana avait beau être attiré par les hommes, il le voyait seulement comme un ami. Que de toute façon, il n'était certainement pas son genre, et qu'au contraire, toutes ses histoires déprimantes, et ses réactions parfois violentes n'auraient certainement pas déclenché son intérêt.

Il avait rapidement repris pied, en espérant que tout redeviendrait comme avant, quand il était persuadé que l'autre était hétéro. Mais peu importe combien il le souhaitait, les mots de Nanase revenaient régulièrement dans son esprit, comme marqués au fer rouge sur ses yeux, et il devenait subitement stupide, à craindre chaque regard que pouvait lui envoyer l'autre. Il savait qu'il était idiot, que c'était dans sa tête, mais il ne pouvait que se demander, rien qu'une seconde, ce que ses sourires pouvaient bien cacher. Ce qu'il se passerait s'ils allaient de nouveau s'entraîner et qu'ils se changeaient côte à côte dans les vestiaires. Il n'irait jamais jusqu'à le frapper, dans l'optique absurde où l'autre le reluquerait, mais... l'idée était gênante.

Pour être franc, cette pensée ne l'énervait pas non plus. Elle le mettait simplement dans une situation dans laquelle il n'était pas familier. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir de quelle manière il réagirait exactement, s'il s'amuserait à jouer le flirt, s'il rougirait jusqu'aux oreilles, s'il serait blasé. Et il n'avait pas envie de le savoir.

« Hey, Rin... » l'interpella-t-il.

Celui-ci redressa rapidement la tête en direction de ce qui devait être l'écran où sa propre image apparaissait.

« Je voulais te demander, concernant Tachib-

– _La place est libre. _» intervint une voix familière, qui sur le coup ne fit qu'énerver un peu plus Sousuke, dont le cœur battit plus fort à l'idée glaçante que Nanase aurait pu entendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à demander à son meilleur ami.

« _J'ai déjà pris une douche ce matin, c'est bon, tu peux vider le bain, _répondit Rin, se tournant vers Haruka, que Sousuke imaginait, vu la direction de son regard, près de la porte de la salle de bain. _Désolé, je t'ai coupé. Tu disais quoi? _»

Rin dut sûrement apercevoir son visage contrarié, surtout quand il abandonna sa question en marmonnant que ce n'était rien. Et s'il voulut insister, cela ne dura pas longtemps quand son regard vira à nouveau, et qu'il se décala pour faire de la place sur le lit à son colocataire provisoire, qui jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'écran avant de se concentrer sur un livre qu'il avait en main.

Il vit son meilleur ami se pencher pour aller chercher une paire d'écouteurs pour continuer sa conversation, et si Sousuke demeurait agacé de la tournure de la conversation, il ne put s'empêcher de s'adresser à l'autre brun.

« T'as l'air bien installé à ce que je vois. Déjà fait un raid sur la baignoire? »

Le regard de Haruka s'étrécit, alors que Rin se redressait, ses écouteurs en main, et écoutait leur discussion.

« _La ferme. J'aime ça, je vois pas le problème._

– Déjà que t'as l'air d'un poisson, un jour tu vas vraiment finir par avoir des écailles. J'imagine que tu pionces aussi dedans?

– _C'est dangereux de dormir dans un bain._

– Ah bah t'as l'air d'en savoir long sur le sujet, fit-il remarquer, railleur. C'est quand même préférable au sol, nan? »

Les sourcils de Nanase se froncèrent, perplexes, et Sousuke n'eut pas le temps de faire attention au regard s'écarquillant de Rin que la salve arriva :

« _Pourquoi je dormirai au sol? _

– Quoi, t'as foutu Rin par terre- »

C'est alors qu'il réalisa, la bouche entrouverte, tout en dirigeant un regard lentement blasé vers son meilleur ami qui virait de plus en plus rouge.

« Je vois...

– _On est un peu serrés, mais tu as bien vu que c'est possible d'y dormir à deux, pourtant_, renfonça-t-il le clou, semblant vouloir à tout prix le dernier mot.

– Oui, c'est vrai... »

Il envoya un regard au message clair à Rin, lui demandant ce qu'il avait raconté exactement comme mensonge pour profiter de ces deux mois avec le brun dans son lit, bien que ce ne soit qu'au sens propre. Les joues roses, celui-ci marmonna :

« _Bah oui, tu te souviens pas, on s'est serrés comme des sardines pendant une semaine, mais on a survécu. Haru est maigrichon, lui, on a pas de souci de place. _»

Son visage exprima un instant son exaspération quant au fait qu'il l'utilise dans ses bobards, mais Sousuke fut interrompu par la vibration de son portable. Il cilla en voyant que c'était Makoto qui lui avait envoyé un mail.

_[Je suis en bas de ton immeuble, j'ai oublié le digicode ^^]_

Il se rappela soudain que le châtain passait chez lui, car ils devaient aller à la salle de sport. Seulement il avait complètement oublié, car il avait entretemps appris que leur salle était fermée cette semaine, et quand il avait été sur le point de le prévenir, Rin l'avait appelé.

Il envoya rapidement la réponse, grimaçant, ce que son ami remarqua rapidement :

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?_

– Erm, Tachibana est en train de monter, on devait aller s'entraîner... »

Un peu tendu à l'idée de revoir Makoto, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés en dehors de l'université depuis quelques semaines, et par le regard soudain plus intéressé de Haru via la caméra; il ne fit pas attention à son skype, et sauta sur ses pieds quand on toqua à sa porte.

Il ouvrit rapidement, essuyant ses mains un peu moites sur son jeans, et détestant le coup au cœur qu'il eut en voyant le sourire de son ami, ni l'inconscient regard qu'il laissa traîner sur lui quand il l'invita à entrer. Il lui expliqua rapidement la situation, serrant les poings en voyant l'air déçu sur le visage de son ami.

« Après, si tu veux, j'ai quelques trucs ici, on peut toujours faire un peu de muscu... »

La proposition fut acceptée avec joie, le sourire de Makoto semblant plus destructeur que jamais. Il se retrouva un peu bras ballant quelques secondes, jusqu'à se rappeler qu'il avait laissé ses amis en plan.

« Euh, mais avant, j'étais sur skype avec Rin et Nanase, tu veux les voir...? »

Le châtain acquiesça immédiatement, ses yeux brillants en entendant le nom de son meilleur ami. Il posa son sac avant de suivre Sousuke jusqu'à sa table à manger, sur laquelle traînait son ordinateur où on pouvait voir en gros plan Rin et Haru en pleine discussion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils les voient arriver derrière l'écran.

_« Hey, Makoto, ça fait un bail!_

– Salut, Rin, Haru, répondit-il avec enthousiasme. Vous avez l'air d'aller bien.

– _Mmh._

– _Ouais, tout roule, on est revenus de l'entraînement il y a une petite heure. Et toi?_

– Je suis venu chez Yamazaki pour aller un peu à la salle de sport, mais on va s'entraîner ici finalement. »

La commissure de Rin se baissa, et il répliqua avec force :

« _Ben voyons, hé Sousuke, je t'ai dit de pas faire de Makoto un accro à la musculation comme toi! _»

Le brun fronça les sourcils pour mieux maugréer :

« Arrête de dire ça comme si c'était mal!

– Accro...? » fit cependant remarquer le châtain, avec un regard surpris, et un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Sousuke ouvrit de grands yeux, pour mieux répliquer, se sentant comme souvent devenir acariâtre quand le sujet était abordé :

« C'est lui qui dit ça, pas moi. Et j'ai le droit d'aimer prendre soin de moi, ok? continua-t-il en s'adressant à l'ordinateur.

– _T'es juste obsédé par ça, te voile pas la face._

– C'est vrai que je te vois souvent en train de regarder tes muscles... glissa Makoto, définitivement taquin.

– Tu vas pas aussi t'y mettre!

– Tu me traites sans arrêt de campagnard, laisse-moi donc en profiter aussi pour me moquer quand je peux! » contra-t-il en lâchant pour de bon un éclat de rire.

Rin, de l'autre côté de l'écran, suivait l'échange comme un match de ping-pong, sûrement surpris de voir deux de ses amis interagir ainsi quand il ne les connaissait normalement qu'en tant qu'inconnus. Mais l'idée lui réchauffa le ventre, approfondissant le sentiment de plaisir qu'il avait eu en voyant Sousuke converser avec Haru un peu plus tôt. Voir enfin son meilleur ami s'entendre avec deux autres de ses proches lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Sousuke, lui, détourna le regard, vaincu par les gentilles moqueries de l'autre étudiant. Mais il croisa les yeux de Nanase, puis se sentit tomber dans un puits quand il se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait eu cette expression.

Il n'appréciait réellement pas ce que cachait cette tête, cet air accusateur dont il ne connaissait les tenants et qui le faisait se sentir étrangement coupable. Il tenta de se défaire de cette impression en roulant un instant des épaules, soupirant pour la forme.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais que ça vous fasse marrer ou non, on a dit qu'on allait s'entraîner. On vous laisse.

– _Okay_, répondit Rin avec un sourire. _On se reparle bientôt._

– _Salut._

– A bientôt vous deux! Je t'appelle demain, Haru! »

Sousuke éteint skype avec un soupir, récoltant un nouveau gloussement de la part de Makoto, qui, lui, reçut un regard noir.

« Je ne suis pas _accro_.

– Mais oui, j'en suis convaincu.

– J'aime pas cet air sarcastique!

– Allez, allez, on s'y met? »

Il hocha la tête et indiqua au châtain l'endroit où il rangeait ses tapis de sol, lui demandant d'aller les chercher et les étaler dans son salon pendant qu'il amenait son matériel. Makoto derrière sa porte, Sousuke vit son portable vibrer, et s'y pencha un instant, surpris d'y voir un message skype de Nanase.

_[je compte sur toi]_

Ses dents se serrèrent, et il lâcha un juron en éteignant l'appareil.

/

« C'était bizarre de les voir tous les deux comme ça. » fit remarquer Rin, refermant son ordinateur et le glissant sous son lit, entre les paniers où se trouvaient ses chaussures.

Haru se contenta de hausser les épaules, remettant son portable, qu'il semblait avoir sorti pour y taper quelques chose un instant, sur la table de nuit; et se faufilant sous les couvertures.

« Tu vas pas me faire croire que t'en penses rien, c'était toi qui était venu me demander si je trouvais qu'il y avait un truc bizarre chez Sousuke quand il parlait de Makoto.

– C'était juste comme ça.

– Ben pour le coup... je suis peut-être un peu d'accord. »

Auparavant dos à lui, Haru tourna la tête dans sa direction, l'observant avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'intérêt au fond des pupilles. Rin se sentit alors obligé de développer, une main sur sa nuque.

« J'en sais rien, c'est juste que je les aurais vraiment pas vus s'entendre, surtout à se chamailler comme ça... Ça me fait super plaisir, hein, c'est juste que Sousuke est assez renfermé et froid aux premiers abords. Après c'est vrai que Makoto est capable de mettre à l'aise n'importe qui, mais j'aurais pas cru à ce point là... »

Il se gratta la mâchoire, semblant en pleine réflexion.

« En fait, je me dis qu'il aurait plus été du genre à laisser les choses comme elles sont, après que Sousuke l'ait rembarré comme un malpropre... parce que je suis certain que ça s'est passé comme ça. » ajouta-t-il avec un grimace.

Haru, sur le dos, resta silencieux quelques instants, les regards que jetaient son meilleur ami à Yamazaki ne quittant pas son esprit, ses mots d'il y a maintenant presque un mois non plus. La vérité était présente en lui, et même Rin pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait entre les deux.

« Je m'étais aussi posé la question. »

Sa gorge se serra, mais il continua de parler, peut-être car il avait besoin de sortir ceci de son système, qu'il voulait que Rin sache, que Rin puisse lui dire ce qu'il fallait faire. Il ne savait pas si c'était la meilleure décision, mais sur le coup ne pouvait penser à autre chose.

« Makoto m'a dit... qu'il le trouvait seul. Même moi j'ai pu m'en rendre compte ensuite. Yamazaki n'a pas beaucoup de monde autour de lui, ces temps-ci, à part Makoto. Alors il veut pouvoir l'aider, parce qu'il tient à lui. Et je sais que Yamazaki aussi, beaucoup plus que ce que tu penses. »

Il passa vaguement une main dans ses cheveux fins noirs, refusant de croiser le regard de plus en plus écarquillé de Rin, tandis que ses paroles devenaient murmure :

« Makoto l'apprécie beaucoup, en fait. Il m'a dit que ce n'était que physique, mais... »

Le silence qui suivit fut comme une pierre sur un gong. Lourd, puissant, tendu. Rin, pour le coup réellement bouche bée, balbutia :

« Mais Sousuke est hétéro-

– Il m'a répondu la même chose. »

Et le ton grave de Haru sembla assez communicatif pour que Rin saisisse. Il passait sans cesse une main sur son visage, semblant réfléchir avec puissance, et lui demanda soudainement :

« Il faut que je parle à Sousuke, ou...

– Non! » le coupa immédiatement Haruka.

Les yeux bleus un peu agrandis eurent l'air de secouer le Matsuoka qui hocha la tête, avant de la baisser, laissant à Haru le temps de reprendre plus calmement :

« Il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait que les choses restent comme elles le sont, et que Yamazaki n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Et puis... ajouta-t-il avec un peu d'hésitation. Je n'aurais déjà pas dû te le dire, en premier lieu. Je lui avais promis de garder le secret. Je t'en ai parlé parce que je pensais que tu pourrais avoir des réponses, mais... »

Rin hocha la tête.

« Désolé. » le menton sur ses avant-bras, croisés sur ses genoux qu'il avait ramenés contre sa poitrine, il souffla : « … à part que je me demande ce que cherche vraiment Makoto, avec tout ça, je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. »

Haru hocha la tête, gardant lui aussi le regard dans le vague. Il se rappela du visage de Yamazaki lorsqu'il lui avait dit que Makoto était homosexuel.

« Je lui fais confiance. » il ferma finalement les yeux, prêt à enfin s'endormir. « Il sait ce qu'il fait. »

Jamais n'avait-il autant eu de doute en ses propres paroles.

/

Makoto se relevait puis redescendait dans un tempo rythmé, son souffle erratique, tandis que ses abdominaux criaient de douleur. Mais il ne pouvait se permettre de s'arrêter maintenant.

Il gémissait le nombre d'allez-retours qu'il avait fait, se concentrait sur eux au maximum. Il ne voulait penser à rien d'autre que son entraînement. Pas aux mains de Sousuke autour de ses chevilles, ni à son regard détourné, presque vide. Il tâchait de respirer lentement par le nez, d'expirer par la bouche, de ne pas s'arrêter sur l'odeur de l'effort qui planait dans la pièce, ni sur le silence imposé entre eux depuis qu'ils s'étaient mis au travail.

Yamazaki semblait contrarié, mais il n'était pas en position de lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Et puis, il avait l'inébranlable impression que de poser la question n'y changerait pas grand chose. Qu'il n'aurait probablement pas de réponse.

Il avait senti comme un éloignement, ces dernières semaines, que Makoto avait rapidement mis sur le compte de la soirée chez Haru, avec tout ce qui avait pu se dire, le fait qu'il ait croisé Seijuro, et enfin le sentiment de jalousie à l'idée qu'un autre que lui puisse rejoindre Rin en Australie, surtout pour aussi longtemps. Il pouvait comprendre le sentiment. Si, pendant que Haru se trouvait à l'étranger, c'était Rei ou Nagisa qui avaient été lui rendre visite, sans l'emmener avec eux, sûrement aurait-il été aussi amer.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui poser la question, se rendait-il compte, car ils avaient beau être amis, ils ne se connaissaient pas non plus depuis des lustres, et n'en étaient certainement pas au stade de confident. Il savait que certaines choses nécessitaient sa présence, et en était bien plus qu'heureux. Il savait aussi cependant que parfois, il y avait des choses que l'on souhaitait garder pour soi. Il était même parfaitement bien au courant.

Enfin arriva-t-il à cent, et il s'effondra en arrière, essoufflé, et lâchant un long grognement de soulagement. D'une main, il attrapa sa bouteille pas très loin, et avala une grande rasade. Etant encore allongé, il but difficilement, et s'en reversa un peu partout. Heureusement trop à plat pour être gêné, il alla chercher le bas de son t-shirt, et s'essuya le visage avec, emportant à la fois sa boisson et sa transpiration.

C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il remarqua la prise qui se referma plus fermement sur ses chevilles, et qu'il redressa la tête, lâchant son haut pour qu'il revienne couvrir son torse. Il n'eut pas le temps d'adresser un regard perplexe à Sousuke que celui-ci l'avait lâché et se relevait, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« On en a fini, je crois. On s'étire, puis je te laisse ma douche, ok? »

Le dos encore par terre, il émit un geignement, souhaitant y rester encore un moment, mais il comprenait que le brun soit particulièrement à cheval sur les étirements, pré ou post exercice. Il se redressa donc pour s'asseoir, grimaçant quand cela réveilla ses muscles abdominaux déjà beaucoup sollicités, mais il supporta la douleur tout en attrapant son pied, pour mieux étirer son mollet. Il sentit à nouveau le regard de Sousuke quand il se leva pour tirer son coude en arrière, le mouvement redressant à nouveau son t-shirt humide.

Il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque quand une serviette fut balancée sur sa tête, et que le nageur de papillon l'invita à aller se doucher, partant de son côté en cuisine sortir quelques senbeis qui seraient bons à grignoter après le sport.

Peut-être un peu agacé par son silence, et ses regards en coin, le châtain alla rapidement dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et passa sous le jet, oubliant son irritation au profit de la chaleur de l'eau. Sa douche dura peut-être un peu plus longtemps qu'elle aurait du, et peut-être dessina-t-il quelques petites choses sur la buée de la vitre, dont un visage long, aux formes angulaires, et aux sourcils caricaturalement froncés accompagnés une moue boudeuse. Un rire échappa à Makoto, qui effaça d'un mouvement de poignet ce qu'il trouvait être un dessin assez représentatif de son ami, et il sortit, se séchant activement en se rendant compte du temps qu'il avait pris, jusqu'à ce qu'il remarque que dans sa colère passée, il n'avait pas apporté son change avec lui.

Il resserra sa serviette contre ses hanches, ne pouvant retenir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues, tout en se rappelant que ce n'était pas la mer à boire, que même s'il croisait le brun en allant chercher son sac, il l'avait déjà vu en maillot des dizaines de fois. Et puis, ils étaient entre gars. Il n'y avait que lui qui avait un problème, à crusher sur un hétéro.

Makoto traversa à pas vifs l'appartement, pour dénicher ses affaires, tenant fermement le nœud de sa serviette. Evidemment, elles étaient dans le salon, et évidemment Sousuke s'y trouvait quand il entra. En voyant les gros yeux du brun, il marmonna :

« Oublié mes habits... »

Sachant pertinemment que son visage était rose vif, tout comme ses oreilles, il traversa la pièce et attrapa le sac, fouillant avec des mouvements un peu pressés à l'intérieur. Quand il attrapa enfin son change, il put voir la tête de Sousuke clairement tournée, quand il répondit d'un grognement :

« T'es pas doué.

– Moi au moins je ne suis pas accro à la musculation. » répliqua-t-il d'un ton vengeur, d'humeur définitivement revêche.

Un petit élan de plaisir le traversa quand l'autre étudiant le regarda enfin en face, bien qu'il ait les sourcils arqués et une commissure baissée.

« Je ne suis pas accro! »

Cela lui rappela son dessin, dans la douche, et déclencha un nouveau rire chez lui. Rapidement, Sousuke s'irrita, n'appréciant pas de le voir lui rire au nez :

« Quoi?

– Oh, si tu savais... »

La mâchoire serrée, il lui balança un coussin :

« Au lieu de dire n'importe quoi, arrête de traîner à poil dans mon appart et va t'habiller! »

Il s'exécuta, n'évitant malgré tout pas l'objet envoyé directement vers sa tête. Il émit un glapissement en sentant sa serviette glisser un peu quand il la lâcha pour protéger sa tête, son autre main prise avec ses habits, puis il fuit dans la salle de bain.

Makoto revint rapidement dans la pièce à vivre, et s'installa sur le canapé, jetant des coups d'œils à la télévision allumée tout en jouant à quelques jeux sur son portable. Il commençait à se faire tard, et ils avaient cours le lendemain, mais il n'avait pas encore envie de partir. Pour une fois qu'il avait réussi à faire en sorte de finir ses devoirs en avance, il ne voulait pas passer sa soirée à ne rien faire chez lui.

C'est un senbei dans la bouche, tandis qu'il se concentrait au maximum sur un passage particulièrement compliqué de son jeu, que Sousuke ressurgit dans la pièce, une serviette dans les cheveux. Il ne lui adressa pas un regard, fixé sur sa partie, et le brun marmonna :

« Si tu mets des miettes, tu nettoies tout. »

Seul un grognement lui répondit, suivi d'un petit cri car il avait finalement perdu. Il éteint son portable, et mordit enfin dans la galette, adressant un sourire à Sousuke qui restait étonnamment debout, au lieu de s'asseoir.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis un peu maniaque.

– Mmh... »

Un léger silence s'installa, et Makoto alla chercher la tasse de café qu'il s'était servi pendant la douche de l'autre étudiant. La vapeur avait presque fini de s'en échapper, tandis qu'il attendait que la boisson refroidisse. Il souffla malgré tout dessus, et but une gorgée, tout en pointant du doigt l'autre mug qu'il avait rempli pour son ami. Sousuke finit par s'asseoir au bout du canapé, et l'attrapa, sans le boire.

Il gardait un regard mélancolique plongé dans le liquide sombre, et, un moment, Makoto se trouva incapable de faire autre chose que d'admirer son profil, sa mâchoire carrée et le début de barbe près des tempes. Et puis ses pupilles claires, qui à cet instant demeuraient confuses, presque troubles, plus sombres qu'il n'en avait l'habitude.

Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de le voir sourire. C'est pourquoi il prit sur lui, et alla se rapprocher un peu de Sousuke sur le canapé, les mots lui venant tout seul :

« Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour le prendre noir. J'aurais sûrement mal à l'estomac pendant des heures après en avoir bu. »

Il sembla un peu indécis en l'entendant partir sur un sujet banal comme celui-ci. Malgré tout, il répondit :

« C'est parce que les vrais hommes le boivent noir.

– Les _vrais_ hommes? s'esclaffa-t-il. Je ne savais pas que cela existait. J'en suis un faux alors? »

Il s'attendait à un sourire, à un haussement d'épaule. Mais ce qu'il reçut fut une tête soudainement tournée vers lui, et un ton plaidant :

« Mais non, bien sûr que non! »

Sousuke dut sûrement remarquer son air surpris, mais s'il le montra, il se ressaisit rapidement, faisant comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

« Après, c'est vrai que c'est plutôt les enfants qui sucrent autant leurs boissons, fit-il en attrapant un sucre, le tournant entre ses doigts. J'ai une famille où l'on mange beaucoup, de toute manière, et j'avoue avoir un faible pour le sucré... »

Il plaça ses doigts de part et d'autre du cube, puis le lâcha dans sa tasse, buvant ensuite une gorgée d'un air ravi. Il sentait le regard clair sur lui, mais ne disait rien. Il attendait qu'il réponde. Ils ne faisaient que discuter. Il était là pour lui changer les idées, après tout. Il était là, cachant sa soif de voir un sourire, d'entendre peut-être un rire.

« Ta mère est une bonne cuisinière, alors... »

Il cacha assez bien le plaisir qui se répandit en lui quand il sentit l'air se détendre enfin comme il le souhaitait, et répondit avec un sourire doux :

« Plutôt, je dirais. Elle reste assez basique, si je puis dire, même si elle aime cuisiner de nouvelles choses de temps à autres. Mes frères et sœurs sont assez capricieux, ils n'aiment que les choses les plus simples. Tu es fils unique, toi, non? »

Il hocha la tête, et enfin, ils pouvaient se regarder dans les yeux en parlant.

« Tu en as de la chance, soupira-t-il. J'adore Ren et Ran, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, ils me fatiguaient incroyablement. Et puis, c'est un peu un choc d'avoir ses parents rien que pour soi, pour soudain avoir non pas un, mais deux bébés qui surgissent et accaparent toute l'attention.

– Attend, deux secondes... tu es un grand frère? »

Il cilla, et répliqua à l'affirmative, tandis que les yeux de Sousuke s'agrandissaient un peu plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'esclaffe :

« J'y crois pas, ça te va tellement bien, c'en est comique! »

Le son serra quelque chose dans son ventre.

« Hein?

– Allez, je suis sûr que tu es un grand frère poule. J'arrive pas à croire que j'y ai jamais pensé avant, ça te correspond totalement en fait. »

Le plaisir l'envahit totalement, bien qu'il soit la cible des gentilles moqueries du brun.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi.

– Oh, dis pas ça. Et maintenant que j'y pense, t'as aussi dû pouponner Nanase. » son sourire s'élargit. « C'est pour ça que c'est un grand bébé perdu dans ce vaste monde sans son _Makoto_.

– Mais non! »

Un sourire persistant au coin de ses lèvres, Sousuke but enfin sa boisson. Il se renfonça dans le canapé, et, imperceptiblement, s'avança, pour mieux s'éloigner de l'extrême bord où il était assit.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Oui, Sousuke est un cas désespéré, que voulez-vous.

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, c'est que j'ai hâte d'aller manger moi, j'ai faim lol Un p'tit tour au konbini, et c'est réglé B) A la semaine prochaine, j'espère!


	17. 16: La tête baissée

Mon Sousuke est de manière totalement consciente inspiré de Raphaël, dans le webco Cockroach Inc. Que, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous ordonne de lire, et pas d'excuses : c'est en français et c'est une merveille, tout comme son auteur!

Sur ce, encore une fois update en avance histoire de pas vous laisser en plan, merci à Yasmina, et have a good read!

* * *

16\. Avancer la tête baissée

* * *

Il plongea dans l'eau en espérant que la fraîcheur lui refroidirait les idées. L'impression de respirer mieux une fois dans l'eau était unique, et il avait toujours eu du mal à s'en passer. Cette brûlure dans les bras après l'effort, le souffle court, l'adrénaline dans les veines. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'ils voulaient tous dire par accro. Il aimait nager jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Evidemment, il avait appris à la dure que cette habitude ne lui ferait au bout d'un moment que du mal, et il devait toujours s'arrêter lorsqu'il avait l'impression que le meilleur commençait vraiment. Il se rabattait alors sur les machines, restant malgré tout le plus vigilant possible.

Un mois après avoir recommencé à nager, Sousuke avait eu à nouveau très peur. Son médecin lui avait adressé un regard réprobateur, et il savait qu'il l'avait mérité. Ce n'était qu'une douleur articulaire due au froid et à un entraînement un peu plus vigoureux que d'habitude. Pour la peine, il avait récupéré sa brassière.

A partir de ce moment-là, il avait décidé de ne venir qu'en compagnie de Makoto. Lorsque son ami était présent, il arrivait mieux à se contrôler. Cette peur de le décevoir ne le quittait pas, car il le savait à côté, car il savait qu'il l'observait faire avec inquiétude, de temps en temps. Il se sentait un peu plus assuré, peut-être en sécurité, en confiance, lorsque l'autre l'accompagnait.

C'était sans compter sur ce dernier mois où il avait fini par être incapable d'aller nager plus de deux fois, tant il avait du mal à se comporter normalement en sa présence.

Il en avait plus qu'assez, de son attitude de connard. Il ne voulait pas réagir comme ça. Le soir, il s'imaginait croiser le châtain le lendemain, et lui parler tranquillement, lui faire comprendre que sa sexualité ne lui posait pas de problème. Dans sa tête, tout semblait si simple. Et dans la réalité, la peur lui rongeait le ventre, et un mois entier avait eu beau passer, il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

Il en avait au moins fini avec cette idée qu'il aurait pu intéresser Makoto. Il avait bien vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Il lui parlait comme à un ami et rien d'autre. Et puis, il ne pouvait toujours pas imaginer un instant que ses mots durs et son épaule foutue puisse intéresser la moindre personne, surtout celle qui avait dû en subir les conséquences via ses humeurs parfois changeantes.

Alors il ne comprenait pas son problème. C'était le pire. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait, ce qui le bloquait, ce qui le terrifiait. Et ce n'était que pire lorsqu'il se voyait réagir excessivement à la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il voyait.

Les dents serrées, il revenait à la surface et se mettait à nager le papillon, ne se rendant même pas compte que l'image de son ami, lorsque quelques semaines plus tôt sa serviette avait glissé, restait aussi vive qu'au premier jour.

Il fit plusieurs longueurs, tandis qu'il continuait de ruminer ses pensées, qu'à temps réguliers des flashs du visage, des abdos, des cuisses, du sourire du châtain lui apparaissaient. En revanche, il sentit sa nage se perturber quand il sentit l'autre plonger près de lui, un sursaut lui échappant presque, et la peur lui grimpant au ventre, honteux à l'idée que via l'eau, il puisse lire dans son esprit.

Sentant qu'il ne s'entraînait vraiment plus, était bien trop dispersé pour continuer à nager, il s'arrêta et grimpa sur le bord, attrapant sa bouteille pour la vider à demi d'un seul coup. Le froid traversa sa poitrine, et il l'apprécia sur le moment, comme une punition inconsciente du chemin que prenaient de plus en plus souvent ses pensées ces derniers temps, sans même qu'il s'en rende compte tant d'autres choses occupaient son esprit.

Malheureusement pour lui, ce fut de courte durée. Car une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Makoto sortit lui aussi de la piscine, et s'approcha de lui, dégoulinant d'eau. Il enleva son bonnet de bain et ses lunettes d'un mouvement. Puis, quand il fut plus proche, il passa une main dans ses cheveux clairs, et les ramena en arrière.

Cet instant, ce son de vague qui s'écroule et envahit la digue et qui retentit en Sousuke, comme quelqu'un sonnant à une porte, retourna ses entrailles. Il aurait voulu ne pas voir ce qui se trouvait derrière. Il aurait voulu continuer de l'ignorer.

Mais c'était son hétérosexualité, qui venait lui demander s'il était en train de la foutre dehors.

/

C'était presque relaxant de regarder Haru nager, fendre l'eau avec grâce, comme s'il ne faisait plus qu'un avec elle. C'était lors de ces instants que Rin comprenait l'obsession d'Haru avec la liberté : dans les vagues, il était libéré, son visage semblait plus détendu. Comme s'il respirait à nouveau.

Le nageur australien leva la tête, observant le ciel sombre du crépuscule, et les couleurs rouges qui se réverbéraient sur l'eau qui s'étalait à perte de vue. Les arbres recommençaient à fleurir, sur les falaises qui les entouraient. Rin se dit que les cerisiers en fleur lui manquaient quand même, ses pupilles suivant le trajet d'un avion, au fin fond du ciel si haut.

Le Japon lui manquait, vraiment, il s'en rendait compte. La présence d'Haru avec lui ne faisait que renforcer sa mélancolie. Haru avait cette odeur de maquereau, de chlore, de soleil qui lui rappelait son pays natal. Les vagues échouant sur le sable, les lanternes d'Obon, les pêcheurs nouant une serviette autour de leur front.

Et puis il pensait à ses amis laissés au pays du soleil levant, ces derniers temps. Il pensait à Ai, et la manière dont il se débrouillait à Samezuka en tant que Capitaine. Il pensait à Momo, qui avait intérêt à ne pas trop emmerder sa sœur. Il pensait au ton que Sousuke avait lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il restait sur des machines, et imaginait sa frustration, son envie d'avancer, de rattraper tous ceux qui l'avaient laissé derrière. Il pensait à Makoto, cette histoire difficilement compréhensible, étrange, que lui avait raconté Haru, et qui lui faisait craindre une conclusion.

Cependant, il restait silencieux, car il n'avait aucun idée de la manière dont tout se terminerait. Peut-être que Makoto oublierait, peut-être que Sousuke se sentirait flatté et hausserait les épaules. Peut-être...

Haru surgit de la mer, lui faisant relever son regard, et plisser les yeux car le soleil se couchant au loin sur les vagues l'éblouissait. Rin lui lança alors une serviette, une main en visière de son visage, et le brun le remercia d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je vais commencer à croire mes potes qui te considèrent comme un extra-terrestre, à nager même après l'entraînement. Après toute cette journée, t'es toujours pas crevé?

– Pas vraiment. »

On était samedi soir, et ils avaient choisi de profiter du week-end sans entraînement pour se le faire, ce trek de deux jours sur les plages sauvages Australiennes, au bord de l'Océan Indien, au fin fond de la côte ouest du pays. Ils avaient pris un avion brinquebalant la veille, craignant pour leur survie, et avaient atterri à Busselton, attrapant un bus pour un nouveau voyage de 3h qui les avaient menés à leur motel dans une ville à une trentaine de kilomètres, Dunsborough.

Puis le lendemain, ils avaient trouvé une voiture de covoiturage pour les amener jusqu'à Margaret River, avaient resserré leurs lacets et étaient ensuite partis à pied, décidant de faire les vingt kilomètres restant jusqu'au littoral eux-même.

Ils avaient traversé les plaines, les forêts, l'herbe sèche sous leurs pieds, avaient sursauté en voyant passer des coyotes, et en entendant des tirs de fusils suivre. Ils suivaient les limites des propriétés de fermiers, vivant au milieu de nulle part avec leur 4x4 énorme, leur hélicoptère pour surveiller les troupeaux d'un kilomètre de long. Ils virent un moment passer un troupeau de chevaux, menés par une jeune femme sur son propre mustang, fendant la plaine et observant avec attention l'avancée du bétail, un chien fermant la marche et aboyant quand l'un d'entre eux se déviait des rangs.

Puis ils étaient arrivés à quelques kilomètres de Redgate, une grande plage de la côte, où ils avaient choisi d'établir leur campement pour la nuit, pour ensuite continuer leur chemin sur le sable, leurs chaussures enlevées, et leurs sacs cachés dans des buissons et accrochés à un arbre; étant cependant certains d'être les seuls à l'horizon.

Dans leur solitude, avec seulement la plage, le vent, le soleil, Rin n'avait pas résisté l'envie de crier et entendre sa voix résonner jusqu'à ce qui semblait être le bout du monde, allant plonger dans l'eau, ressortir, pour y retourner après vingt minutes de marche. Et lorsque, deux heures plus tard, ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter et de se reposer, avant de retourner à leur campement; ils avaient été deux points blancs au milieu du bleu immense. Se laissant porter par les vagues, appréciant la tiédeur de l'eau, et le soleil sur leur peau, ils étaient restés flottant dans l'océan, sans un mot, le sourire aux lèvres.

Et désormais, ils étaient côte à côte sur la plage, le regard à l'horizon, et Rin ne se serait pas attendu à avoir un tel sursaut vers la réalité, surtout si soudainement. Il avait envie de ne penser qu'à Haru, à son week-end avec son ami, le plaisir qu'il prenait à véritablement voyager à ses côtés.

« On m'avait dit que c'était beau, je pensais pas à ce point-là. » souffla-t-il, couché sur le sable, enfonçant ses orteils dedans, et humant l'air salé, dans l'espoir de faire s'enfuir ses préoccupations pour seulement penser au présent.

Haru restait silencieux, fixant la ligne du panorama, ses yeux restant brillants quand ils étaient posés sur l'eau s'étendant à perte de vue. Et comme si un sursaut d'émotion le traversait, il tourna sa tête vers Rin, s'éclaircissant la gorge, et hocha rapidement la tête, pour ensuite se cacher dans sa serviette. Et quelques minutes de silence plus tard, il soufflait :

« J'espère en voir le plus possible. Partout. Des vues comme celles-ci. »

Cela gonfla Rin d'une sensation d'extase, car il aimait plus que tout voir les sourires de son ami, et l'émotion qui pouvait traverser son visage d'ordinaire indifférent. Mais pourtant, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'il ne serait sûrement pas avec lui pour explorer ce monde, s'asseoir sur les plages sauvages, admirer le soleil glissant dans l'eau.

Ils reprirent alors leur marche, un frisson traversant Rin quand un courant d'air frais passa sur ses épaules nues. Il vit une feuille s'envoler, portée par le vent, et releva la tête, l'observant traverser l'ombre des falaises pour surgir dans la lumière orange du soir et disparaître vers l'océan. Et la boule dans son estomac, malgré la journée et les souvenirs magiques, ne s'en allait pas.

Ses pensées ne tardèrent pas à revenir le traverser, surtout l'idée que Sousuke se trouvait de l'autre côté de la mer, et qu'il n'était pas présent pour le soutenir dans ces instants. Que Haru lui avait confié l'avoir trouvé seul, qu'il avait raté de nombreuses choses qui avait pu lui arriver, qu'il n'avait jusque-là que peu pensé à ce genre de choses.

« Ça va? »

La voix de son ami le tira de ses rêveries, celui-ci à quelques mètres de lui, sur le sable, un filet d'eau les séparant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses traits fins, sa posture élancée, et le soleil rougissant sa peau, éclaircissant ses cheveux. Il perdit les mots. Parce que, sans savoir pourquoi, il pensa soudain à combien cet instant était éphémère. Que Haru, non plus, ne resterait pas éternellement. Qu'il restait seulement deux semaines avant qu'il ne reparte au Japon. Qu'il avait tout autant peur de le perdre de vue, plus tard, en ayant précédemment choisi l'Australie.

« Désolé. » il détourna la tête, ses mèches venant couvrir ses yeux. « Ce qu'il se passe avec Sousuke me préoccupe... »

Haru ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand, avant d'à son tour éviter de le regarder en face. Rin s'en voulut, de cette phrase qui ressemblait à une pierre dans l'eau, qui venait briser toute la quiétude, toute la paix qui avait plané aujourd'hui. Haru, certainement pris par surprise par des sentiments tout aussi contradictoires, peut-être même rancuniers à son égard pour ainsi mettre fin à leur journée; se remit à s'essuyer les cheveux, s'apprêtant à recommencer à marcher, sans répondre.

« Je veux dire, continua Rin, incapable désormais de se taire. Il y a le truc avec Makoto, et qu'il nage plus, et... » il perdit sa voix, sachant que Haru était loin. « Je peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. »

Ses derniers mots étaient murmurés, sûrement inaudibles derrière le ressac. Mais un son attira son attention. Un pied plongé dans l'eau. Puis une ombre le recouvrit. Quand il releva les yeux, il croisa les pupilles les plus bleues qu'il connaisse, soudainement sérieuses, soudainement confiantes. Et d'une main forte, Haru attrapa son poignet.

Sa gorge se serra, alors que tout à coup le brun ne semblait plus vouloir se taire, comme piqué à vif par ses mots. Et cela se confirma lorsqu'il tonna :

« Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. »

Il serra sa main sur son bras. Le soleil n'apparaissait presque plus à l'horizon.

« Il sait pourquoi tu es parti, il sait que c'est ce dont tu rêves, comme nous tous. Il ne t'en voudra jamais de ne pas être présent. Il ne te pointera jamais du doigt. »

Il se rapprocha d'un pas, et Rin sentit toute énergie quitter ses épaules, qui tombèrent, ainsi que la chair de poule l'envahir lorsque Haru souffla, à quelques centimètres de lui.

« Ni lui. Ni Makoto. Ni les autres. Et moi non plus. »

Un oiseau fendit l'air d'un cri, mais ils continuèrent de se fixer, Rin se sentant incapable de détourner son regard des pupilles bleues décidées. Ses lèvres étaient sèches, son estomac serré sous l'envie qui le parcourait, à cet instant, de franchir ces quelques centimètres qui les séparaient.

Mais Haru le lâcha, et se retourna, se dirigeant sans un mot de plus vers leur campement, car la faim se faisait sentir. Rin resta silencieux, quelques mètres plus loin, alors que le noir envahissait la plage. Trop de pensées l'envahissaient, et le contact de la main, son cœur stupidement amoureux ne cessait de battre au rythme de son envie de serrer Haru contre lui, de son espoir de voir l'autre lui répondre.

Ils retrouvèrent enfin leur emplacement, et sans surprise, personne n'avait touché à leurs affaires. Haru s'occupa d'allumer un feu, dans un rond de sable noirci étant visiblement souvent utilisé pour les campements, tandis que Rin montait la tente. Ils ne s'étaient toujours pas échangé un mot, dans une ambiance peut-être un peu gênée, un peu appréhensive.

Comme souvent, c'est Rin qui fit le premier pas, et ils s'échangèrent quelques mots en préparant le dîner, des pommes de terre bouillies dans l'eau de mer avec des tranches de bacon et de cabillaud. Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient affamés, le silence retomba rapidement entre eux tandis qu'ils engloutissaient leur repas, puis quand ils furent certains que le feu était bien éteint, ils fermèrent leur tente, l'air comblé par les bruits des insectes, un hibou au loin, et les vagues, allant et venant au gré de la marée.

Haru couché dos à lui, Rin gardait les yeux ouverts, balayant la nuque de son ami des yeux, suivant la courbe de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne pensait désormais plus qu'à la journée d'aujourd'hui, qu'il ne voulait pas le voir partir, qu'il en avait assez de dire au revoir à ceux qu'il aimait.

Il pensait à Russell et Sousuke, qui lui avaient dit qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de fuir ses sentiments si c'était pour les conserver en lui et se lamenter ensuite dessus. Il repensait à Haru qui s'énervait contre lui quand il le voyait se fermer. Haru qui s'excusait et s'ouvrait en retour à lui, en lui parlant à cœur ouvert pour ce qui semblait être la première fois depuis trop longtemps. Haru qui semblait réellement heureux en passant le pas de sa porte, et dont il pouvait admirer la tête posée sur son oreiller. Haru qui lui disait savoir qu'il aimait les hommes et être même incapable d'y voir un problème. Haru qui semblait réellement épanoui en marchant le long de la plage, à ses côtés, presque fébrile dans ce paysage inconnu et beau de part sa sauvagerie. Haru qui lui tenait la main, ne le repoussait pas.

Il avait eu beau se persuader qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela, il voyait à quel point il se mentait à lui-même. Il aimait Haruka. Voulait rester à ses côtés. Pouvoir l'embrasser lorsqu'ils seraient sur le podium. Fêter avec lui leurs victoires, le souffle court, dans un lit. Et surtout, ce pourquoi il priait, c'était que le brun, aussi, en vienne à souhaiter les mêmes choses que lui.

Alors sans réfléchir, comme poussé par un élan d'affection, d'espoir, il ouvrit son sac de couchage et se glissa dans celui de son ami. N'en revenant pas de ce qu'il faisait, il vint se coller au dos du nageur japonais, son front à la frontière des cheveux bruns, et ses bras tremblants allèrent encercler le torse face à lui.

Haru se tendit, tournant une seconde la tête vers l'arrière, mais pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Sous ses mains, il perçut aussi la chamade qui battait, et qui lui faisait tant plaisir à sentir. Il parvint à balbutier, ses paroles diffuses, à cause de ses lèvres presque posées entre les omoplates du brun, goûtant un peu du sel qui restait de leur après-midi dans la mer :

« T-Ton coach arrive demain c'est ça? »

Il ne savait même pas comment ce sujet lui était venu en tête, surtout à cet instant-là. Et seule une réponse étranglée lui répondit.

« Oui. »

Rin déglutit.

« L'avion de demain est à midi, on devra retourner à pied jusqu'à Margaret River. Faut qu'on soit en forme. Vaut mieux dormir rapidement alors. »

Pas de réponse cette fois. Seulement les membres sous ses doigts qui se décontractaient lentement.

« Bonne nuit Haru. »

Avant qu'il ne s'endorme, bercé par la chaleur, la douce euphorie de dormir avec celui qu'il aimait au creux de ses bras, il entendit à peine le murmure étouffé.

« Bonne nuit. »

/

Le coach Kanagawa fut facilement repérable dans la foule, seul basané parmi la masse de japonais qui descendaient du vol provenant de Tokyo. Il semblait comme souvent de sacrée mauvaise humeur, ce que Rin observa d'un œil un peu méfiant.

Ils étaient rentrés à peine deux heures plus tôt, et celles-ci avaient été une course pour avoir le temps de se doucher et être présentables face à l'entraîneur, là pour une semaine d'échange avec l'entraîneur australien de l'équipe de Rin. Ils étaient chargés de lui situer un peu les locaux et son espace de travail pour la semaine à venir. Mais il ne se serait pas attendu à ce que l'homme se contente, une fois le tour du complexe terminé, de leur faire un signe que Haru sembla comprendre, enlevant directement ses habits et allant se placer sur le starting block.

Rin ouvrit grand les yeux, protestant qu'il était en jour de congé, qu'ils n'étaient pas censés s'entraîner, et la réponse, glacée, lui arriva sans tarder :

« T'es payé pour nager. Alors va nager, rouquin, m'emmerde pas, je suis là pour voir les avancées de mon poulain, et vu ce que j'ai pu entendre dire t'es bien l'un des rares à vraiment le motiver. Je veux voir ça moi-même. »

Rin s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand la voix de Haru intervint, son nom lancé à travers la pièce, non pas crié, mais dit avec assez de force pour le faire se retourner. Il fixa Haru, étonnamment sérieux, son bonnet de bain placé et ses lunettes sur son front. Il fit un simple mouvement de tête, l'invitant à le rejoindre, et Rin se retrouva dans l'incapacité d'y répondre non.

Ils s'échauffèrent quelques minutes, l'œil vif du plus âgé sur eux, ne prononçant pas un mot, bien que le brun sache qu'il les gardait pour le moment où il verrait leurs véritables performances. Enfin, ils s'installèrent en position de course, s'échangeant un bref regard avant que le coach ne vienne s'accroupir entre eux, et siffle d'un coup sec.

Rapidement, la rivalité sans cesse présente entre les deux étudiants, dès qu'on leur donnait une ligne, se fit sentir, et malgré leur voyage de la veille, ils se poussèrent jusqu'au bout, l'un et l'autre, tout en visant la même chose : la première place, et rien d'autre.

Ils tapèrent le mur en même temps, à quelques millisecondes d'intervalle, et Rin lança un regard de défi à l'entraîneur. Celui-ci le fixa d'un regard désintéressé, de son seul œil sombre sous sa masse de cheveux bruns, jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire vienne étirer une de ses commissures, un peu moqueuse.

« Je pensais pas voir arriver le jour où Nanase serait vraiment à fond jusqu'au bout. Ça mérite de jolies félicitations. »

Shinjô tendit une main vers la piscine, que Rin observa avec un peu de surprise, bien qu'il l'attrape finalement pour la serrer. Sans plus tarder, le coach se releva, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Je passerai sur vos performances pourries parce que ce que j'ai vu demeurais intéressant. Vous avez intérêt à me surprendre cette semaine, les gars. »

Rin sortit de la piscine, encore un peu essoufflé, et tourna un regard vers Haruka, qui marchait jusqu'à une serviette posée sur une chaise non loin, tandis que le coach se dirigeait vers la sortie, ayant un coup de téléphone à passer.

« Il est toujours comme ça? »

Le brun haussa les épaules, remettant ensuite rapidement son t-shirt qui s'humidifia tout de même un peu lorsqu'il l'enfila.

« C'est sa manière de montrer qu'il est satisfait, je crois. Et puis... »

Rin ressortit sa tête de son polo, attendant les derniers mots de Haru, qui observait avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres son entraîneur, au loin, qui avait une moue boudeuse caractéristique sur le visage.

« ...il a l'air d'avoir trouvé quelque chose. »

/

« Et qu'est-ce qu'il vous prend de partir comme ça faire des treks à travers le pays en plein milieu de votre entraînement, bande d'abrutis? Je vous jure, si vous nous foutez la honte à l'entraînement lundi, je vous mettrais cent longueurs de plus que les autres.

– Quoi!? s'étrangla Rin. On a bien le droit de profiter de nos week-ends! Et on sera encore plus fatigués!

– Si tu continues, dents de requin, ce sera cent longueurs de plus _par exercice_. »

Rin ouvrit la bouche, mais la ferma en sentant un pied venir cogner son tibia. Il conserva malgré tout son regard désagréable dirigé vers le coach, qui ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas.

« Bref, clairement la fatigue qui a fait de vous des bûches tout à l'heure, on y peut rien. On refera une course à la fin de la semaine, et cette fois vous allez m'épater, c'est pas une demande, c'est un ordre. Ok? »

Haru hocha docilement la tête, suivi de Rin encore boudeur, les bras croisés, qui ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de gronder :

« Je comprends que vous preniez votre rôle de coach au sérieux, mais c'est juste les performances de Haru qui vous intéressent, non? Je veux dire, je fais pas partie de votre équipe... »

L'oeil sombre fondit vers lui, et l'atmosphère changea un peu. Shinjô cessait de jouer à l'entraîneur tyran. Il redevenait le chef d'équipe, l'homme cherchant la hauteur, pour sa team, pour son pays, prêt à tout pour y parvenir.

« Et aux dernières nouvelles tu fais partie d'aucun groupe. »

Rin cilla, alors que Haru prenait une gorgée de café, et demandait doucement :

« C'était Ikenami-san que vous avez contacté tout à l'heure, non? »

Un sourire un peu carnassier lui répondit.

« S'il y a bien un truc que je peux t'accorder, Nanase, c'est que t'es un malin.

– Huh? De quoi vous parlez, là? Et Ikenami, c'est pas... » instinctivement, ses yeux s'étrécirent. « Ta pote, là, la directrice de com... »

Il vit Haru froncer les sourcils en l'entendant, lui et son ton presque accusateur. Il aurait sûrement répondu si Shinjô, pas conscient des sous-entendus planant entre les deux suite aux paroles de Rin, n'était intervenu :

« Ouais, c'est elle. Tu finiras par connaître son nom, rouquin. »

Cela eut le mérite de tirer Rin de ses pensées irritées, remplacées par une vague incompréhension grandissante, et le coach Kanagawa décida donc de jouer cartes sur tables.

« Ecoute, Matsuoka. Tu es doué. Je t'ai déjà vu, je sais ce que tu vaux. Et tu sais, » son regard fut plus perçant. « Il y en a pas beaucoup pour motiver Nanase comme ça. Et je sais pas d'où ça sort, mais vous deux, quand vous nagez, ça fait des étincelles, c'est bien clair, et ça même quand vous êtes crevés comme des ânes. »

Comprenant lentement où venait en venir l'homme, Rin se pencha par dessus la table, le front plissé, et la poitrine douloureuse.

« Vous voulez dire... »

Un sourire moqueur lui répondit :

« Je te l'ai dit : tu vas finir par connaître le nom de ma collaboratrice. Parce que si mon rapport de fin de semaine est celui que je prévois... » sa phrase se conclut seulement d'un ricanement moqueur, couplé d'une certaine détermination au fond de ses pupilles noires.

Rin sentit sa gorge devenir sèche, alors que l'idée, véritablement, de rejoindre l'équipe d'Haru, semblait atteignable. L'idée de retourner à Tokyo, dans son équipe, une fois qu'il en aurait fini en Australie. Être certain de ne pas le perdre de vue.

Il avait envie de se lever, d'affirmer qu'il souhaitait, oui, les rejoindre, mais il savait aussi qu'il devait y réfléchir, que ce genre de décisions ne se faisait pas à la légère. Il serra donc les dents, et fixa sa tasse, y observant son reflet, son cœur battant fort dans sa poitrine.

« Enfin, ne vendons pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué, marmonna le plus âgé, dont le sourire effilé ne s'était dissipé. C'est que t'as de la concurrence, mon gars. Notre équipe est déjà blindée, et il y a ce gars que t'as affronté l'autre jour, Nanase, qui m'a vachement intéressé je dois dire... »

Haru releva la tête, revenant à la réalité car on s'adressait à lui. Il fronça doucement les sourcils.

« Rah, mais si, mi-septembre, le grand brun baraqué, Mikoshiba m'avait même dit qu'il avait été au nationales papillon lycéennes...

– Ah, comprit enfin Haru. Yamazaki. »

Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Rin, qui ne s'attendait sûrement pas à apprendre que son meilleur ami pourrait lui voler sa place dans l'équipe qu'il convoitait. Mais il ne vit qu'un regard écarquillé, d'incompréhension totale, alors qu'il murmurait, le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, tu as affronté Sousuke...? Mais il nage plus depuis plus d'un an... »

Haru fronça les sourcils, cillant.

« Non. Il a repris aux environs d'Août. Lui et Makoto vont souvent nager ensemble. »

La stupeur envahissait de plus en plus le visage de Rin, qui balbutiait des mots sans sens, les mains tremblantes.

« Mais il m'a dit qu'il était arrêté! A cause de son épaule! »

Un silence s'étira entre eux, les deux amis ayant oublié le coach qui observait la scène d'un œil soucieux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, et encore moins ce que signifiait leur conversation. Au final, le rouquin se leva brusquement, et sortit du café en de longues foulées, clairement retourné, et en colère.

Haru se retrouva à fixer sa tasse, et celle que Rin avait, dans sa hâte, renversée. Lentement, il la redressa, et épongea le liquide qui glissait sur le bois. De l'autre côté de la table, Shinjô ne dit rien, voyant pour la première fois son protégé arborer un tel visage de vulnérabilité.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Le trek de Rin et Haru est fortement inspiré de photos et souvenirs de ma cousine, qui a vécu deux ans en Australie. Ce chapitre a aussi nécessité beaucoup de recherches, d'ailleurs, mais j'aime ça, alors c'est pour ça que c'est si détaillé ^^


	18. 17: Pour tenter de respirer

Hello à tous! Je suis revenue du Japon, et je continue à me coucher à 21h et à me réveiller à 7h, mais sinon tout va bien!

Je tiens à signaler quelque chose de très important, et dont je suis assez fière : J'avance est en ce moment traduit en anglais, sur Ao3! C'est shizuumi151 qui s'en occupe et qui fait un super boulot, avec lequel je collabore :) Donc pour toutes les anglophones ou autres qui tentaient de lire en français et avaient du mal; voici votre solution :D

J'ajoute une petite info pour le chapitre : le Tariquet, vin blanc venant du Sud-Ouest, se prononce ainsi « tariquè ». Ce qui explique la petite leçon de prononciation de français pour nos Japonais chez qui le son « è » n'existe pas. L'italique dans le texte lors de cette scène correspond donc ainsi à leur prononciation.

Sur ce, merci à Yasmina pour la correction, et have a good read!

* * *

17\. Avancer pour tenter de respirer

* * *

Sousuke était certain d'une chose : il ne se serait jamais attendu à voir un appel skype loupé de Rin, ce dimanche-là, après qu'il l'ait bassiné pendant plusieurs semaines en lui expliquant que lui et Haru partaient en expédition ce week-end.

Il avait fini par hausser les épaules, s'étirant la nuque après plusieurs heures passées à la bibliothèque, son nez plongé dans ses bouquins, à réviser tant bien que mal avec l'espoir de rattraper les notes de son premier partiel au prochain devoir. La pensée des examens s'approchant lui tordait souvent l'estomac, le soir venu. Mais il repoussait l'idée, et la culpabilité l'envahissait.

Il se disait qu'il attendrait le soir pour rappeler son ami, de toute manière il allait prendre le train pour rentrer, et les téléphones y étaient interdits. Rin ne mourrait pas de l'attendre quelques petites heures. Il avait d'autres problèmes.

Il s'assit quand il le put, et poussa un lourd soupir, resserrant son écharpe contre son cou pour se protéger de la brise fraîche qui l'atteignait à chaque fois que les portes s'ouvraient. L'hiver s'approchait à grand pas, et leur entrée dans le mois de novembre avait signé le début des journées de vrai froid, où il ne pouvait sortir sans ses gants, et parfois son bonnet. Il observa du coin de l'œil le ciel gris, qui ressemblait à celui qui pouvait annoncer de la neige. Mais on était que début novembre, se rassura-t-il. Pas possible qu'il neige déjà.

Le mois lui rappela soudain l'échéance qui s'approchait, ce jour qu'il connaissait par cœur pour se l'être ressassé pour ne pas l'oublier, et qui aussi le stressait pas mal. Le dix-sept novembre, Makoto aurait dix-huit ans. Et il n'avait pas envie de se contenter d'un simple 'bon anniversaire'.

Il savait que le jour serait festif, après tout, Haruka serait de retour d'Australie, et Makoto avait dit qu'il était possible que quelques autres amis soient présents. En vérité, le brun avait une idée qui lui venait : celle que, s'il en avait un, le petit copain de Makoto serait forcément là. Et il était persuadé que dans ce cas-là, rien ne serait plus simple que de jouer l'indifférent, qui n'a aucun problème avec le fait que son ami soit homosexuel. Et tout serait remis à la bonne place, dans l'univers. Il y aurait une chose de moins le gardant éveillé la nuit et lui prenant la tête la journée.

Il se persuadait de ceci, tout en niant totalement l'idée qui avait pu le traverser, il y a une semaine de ça. En niant avoir zappé par hasard sur une émission de mannequin masculins et avoir pensé qu'ils faisaient pâle figure à côté de son ami. En niant avoir vu ses pensées se diriger vers ce coin-là de ses souvenirs lors de ses heures de cours. En niant vouloir soudain, quand ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre, se rapprocher du châtain, sans raison, en niant que ce qu'il imaginait pouvoir en découler soit très ambigu.

Pour le moment, il continuait de penser qu'il fallait lui dire qu'il était au courant de son homosexualité, et rien d'autre. Lui assurer que cela ne lui posait pas de problème qu'il soit gay, lui promettre qu'il ne le rejetterait jamais. Et c'était pour cela qu'il tenait à lui faire plaisir lors de son anniversaire, être le meilleur ami qui soit, et qu'ainsi, il lui assure qu'il était digne de confiance. Il tenait à cette amitié. Sousuke se devait de faire en sorte d'être là pour Makoto, tout comme il avait pu être là pour lui.

Il restait un peu moins de trois semaines avant son anniversaire, et il fallait qu'il trouve un cadeau. Tout ferait probablement plaisir au châtain, mais c'était bien mieux s'il pouvait lui faire une vraie surprise. Il se promit qu'il passerait chaque heure qu'il aurait de libre la semaine suivante à arpenter les magasins.

En attendant, Makoto ne tarderait pas à arriver chez lui, alors lorsqu'il sortit du train il accéléra le pas. Instinctivement, en passant devant des voitures garées, des fenêtres, il jetait un coup d'œil à son reflet, accompagnant cela d'une main dans ses cheveux. Ses mains étaient un peu moites lorsqu'il arriva en bas de son immeuble, et il les essuya sur son jeans, ayant conscience qu'il faisait toujours cela quand il était nerveux.

Il monta les escaliers, son pas trépignant en sautant les marches, et ses poings fermement plongés dans ses poches. Avant de passer la porte vers son palier, il réajusta sa veste, avant de se figer, se rendant seulement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Son estomac lui fit mal.

_Putain, Sousuke, t'es hétéro. Hétéro, merde!_

La mâchoire serrée, il avança finalement, et en passant la porte, jeta un coup d'œil vers le fond de la passerelle. Il vit le jeune homme assis contre sa porte, ses longues jambes repliées contre sa poitrine tandis qu'il se tenait sur la pointe de ses pieds. Tenant son portable d'une main, l'autre plongée dans son écharpe qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, ses lèvres laissaient malgré tout passer un peu de vapeur. Et, à nouveau, Sousuke l'entendit.

_La vague._

Il secoua vivement la tête, les épaules infiniment tendues, et savait que l'expression d'inconfort qu'il devait afficher à cet instant, Makoto la remarqua quand il le vit arriver. Mais il ne dit rien, se contentant d'un bonjour tout en se relevant. Le regard de Sousuke traîna sur son écharpe, qui venait cacher le bout de ses oreilles. Elle était rouge.

Il tourna la tête brusquement, s'occupant d'ouvrir sa porte afin d'occuper ses mains et qu'elles ne reviennent pas s'essuyer sur son pantalon, bien qu'il en ait terriblement envie. Il tâcha d'oublier le coup au cœur qu'il avait eu en croisant les pupilles vertes, ressortant sur le carmin, et demanda à son ami comment s'était passé sa journée.

Ils enlevèrent leur manteau, le chauffage heureusement enfin allumé dans son immeuble. Makoto se frotta les mains tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et attrapait une paire de chaussons, sortant juste ensuite une bouteille de son sac, un sourire innocent accompagnant le mouvement.

« Le dernier dimanche sans révisions obligatoires pour les partiels, s'esclaffa-t-il. Autant fêter ça. »

Sousuke releva ses yeux, qui jusque-là restaient posés sur la silhouette de son ami, appréciant la découpe de son léger pull en laine aux tons verts émeraude, qui enserrait sa taille juste au dessus de sa ceinture et se releva juste un peu quand il se pencha pour reposer son sac, assez pour laisser voir la ligne de ses hanches. Il eut le temps de se gifler mentalement, à se demander depuis quand il s'intéressait à la façon dont étaient fringués ses amis ainsi qu'à se rappeler douloureusement des examens qui arrivaient; pour répondre :

« Cool... mais comment tu l'as eue, ta bouteille? » se rendit-il soudain compte.

Le sourire de Makoto s'étira pour dévoiler ses dents, devenant plus goguenard, et il souffla :

« Je ne suis peut-être pas un étudiant si modèle... »

Il cilla, ses pupilles s'agrandissant, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'être réellement choqué que Makoto étouffa un rire, secouant la main :

« Je plaisante, c'est un reste de ce que les camarades de Haru avaient pu amener pour sa fête. Je me suis dit que ce serait dommage de la gâcher. Ce n'est qu'une bouteille de vin, et je t'avoue que je n'en ai jamais goûté, mais il faut bien une première fois pour tout... »

Et tout en parlant, Makoto avança dans l'appartement, connaissant très bien les pièces désormais, et alla s'asseoir dans le salon, trouvant presque sa place désignée dans la gauche du canapé. Sousuke vint se placer à ses côtés, tordant un peu ses mains, tandis que l'autre lisait l'étiquette en français.

« Je t'avoue que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment le prononcer...

– C'est pas _château_ quelque chose?

– Non, c'est un autre nom, murmura-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Si c'est la prononciation anglaise, je dirais _tariquétte_, mais étant donné que c'est du français je ne suis pas certain... »

Sousuke sortit son portable pour taper le mot et écouter la voix mécanique prononcer le mot. Il fronça les sourcils, et marmonna :

« Ah, ils disent pas le T à la fin je crois...

– _Tariqué_?

– Attends, on réécoute... »

Ils se penchèrent sur le portable, la voix de femme résonnant à nouveau, mais Sousuke n'était pas certain de pouvoir répéter exactement comme elle. Le français était véritablement une langue bizarre, avec ses traits sur les lettres. Déjà qu'il avait du mal en anglais, il n'était vraiment pas prêt à aller plus loin avec la langue de Molière...

En attendant, Makoto avait ouvert la bouteille, et allait chercher des verres, revenant avec de simples verres plats, ce qui déclencha un rire chez Sousuke qui, avec ce petit intermède, avait oublié toute anxiété.

« On boit pas du vin dans ces verres-là. »

Le châtain fit la moue.

« C'est juste dans les films, non?

– Non, il y a un truc comme quoi le goût n'est pas le même selon le verre. Va les reposer, j'en ai quelques uns au fond de mes placards. »

Il trouva des verres à pied, au globe pas très gros, mais au moins un peu arrondis pour convenir à la boisson. Et en revenant, il vit Makoto tenant son portable, écoutant encore une fois la voix de google traduction.

« Ah, Yamazaki, Rin vient de t'envoyer un message. Il te demande de l'appeler. »

Se rappelant soudain de cette histoire, il prit son portable, et hésita, entre son meilleur ami et son appel soudain, ou Makoto en train de remplir ses verres d'alcool. Cependant, un sourire de celui-ci, et tout fut réglé :

« Va l'appeler, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'attends avant de goûter. Je vais allumer la télé. »

Serrant l'appareil entre ses doigts, il hocha la tête pour le remercier, et partit en direction de sa chambre. Sousuke tapa rapidement le numéro en espérant que ce serait rapide, ne voulant pas laisser son ami trop longtemps à l'attendre.

Rin décrocha immédiatement.

« _Sousuke._

– Hey salut, lança-t-il d'un ton détendu. Ben alors, je pensais que tu passais le week-end avec Nanase-

– _Y a Haru qui vient de me raconter un truc. _»

Le tremblement dans la voix de son ami eut le mérite d'attirer son attention, et de l'inquiéter un peu. Il fronça les sourcils, et s'assit sur son lit.

« Eh, ça va Rin? Il s'est passé quelque chose? »

Un silence s'étira entre eux, Sousuke se mit à craindre le pire, la gorge sèche. Et il était pourtant très loin du compte.

_« Pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'avais recommencé à nager? _»

Le bruit des aiguilles de son horloge atteint ses oreilles, alors que tout souffle quittait sa poitrine. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, sentit ses mains moites, oublia Makoto dans son salon.

Le monde lui parut basculer, alors que les mots résonnaient dans son crâne, qu'il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu, s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Les lèvres sèches, douloureuses, il voulut se les humidifier, sentant son cœur battre puissamment dans sa poitrine, mais il n'y parvint pas. Sa langue était lourde. Il balbutia :

« Je-je, non, non, je... »

Ses bras avaient l'air de s'être coincés contre son torse, contractés au maximum, alors qu'un frisson parcourait sa peau. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal, tandis que ses pupilles partaient à droite, à gauche, qu'il se levait, pour se sentir incapable de faire un pas, que son torse lui faisait mal, qu'il sentait sa poitrine se lever et se baisser de plus en plus rapidement en comprenant lentement.

En comprenant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir. Qu'il devait parler. Qu'il devait expliquer, décevoir, être à nouveau le salaud, avouer sa honte.

« _Sérieux, arrête de mentir, merde! Je comprends que dalle! Explique-moi! _»

Puis le monde sembla s'arrêter. Son regard se fixa sur un point de son mur. Il eut très très froid. Ses oreilles sifflèrent. La nausée lui monta. Et il raccrocha immédiatement.

Son portable glissa de sa prise, alors que la seule impression d'être un bateau en pleine tempête lui tombait dessus. Il eut l'impression d'étouffer, de se noyer, être incapable de bouger en sombrant dans l'eau. Sa vision se troubla, alors que ses mains passaient dans ses cheveux, tremblantes, et que ses yeux étaient écarquillés.

Il pensa à Makoto, dans son salon, au fait indubitable qu'il lui plaisait. Il pensa au regard accusateur de Haruka, ce jour-là, à l'aéroport. Il pensa aux mots, soufflés, de Makoto, alors qu'il était au plus mal, au café, et avait sans faire exprès enroulé son écharpe autour de son cou. Il pensait au fait que celui-ci puisse avoir un copain. Il pensait à ses devoirs, ses notes, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, et qui l'immergeaient. Il pensait à Rin lui demandant de le rattraper, presque un an plus tôt. Il pensait à la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il avait comprit qu'il n'en était pas capable. Il pensait au sentiment atroce qui l'avait pris lorsque Mikoshiba lui avait parlé.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait pas être nageur olympique, peu importe combien il le voulait. Il aurait aimé que Rin le comprenne. Il aurait aimé que Rin cesse d'espérer. Il aurait aimé être moins idiot, trois ans plus tôt. Il aurait voulu ne pas être là pour venir briser les espoirs de Rin, décevoir ses parents, être un si mauvais ami pour Makoto.

La tête lui tournait trop. Il se sentit tomber. Le monde bougea encore plus, le sifflement dans ses oreilles s'intensifia. Ne pensant à rien d'autre que son ventre douloureux et le sale goût dans sa bouche, il courut hors de sa chambre, traversa son couloir en se cognant au mur, poussa hors de son chemin Makoto qui s'était levé, alerté. Un bruit de casse retentit quand il tomba sur leurs verres. Sousuke, lui, ne l'entendit pas. Et, ouvrant grand la porte, tomba au dessus des toilettes et y cracha toute son âme.

Il vomit, les épaules tremblantes, secouées, et il comprit que c'était des sanglots, et la panique, qui parlaient. Il était incapable de stopper ses larmes, son cœur battant trop fort, son envie de vomir, sa respiration inégale et sifflante. Ses yeux écarquillés laissaient échapper des filets de larmes, qui venaient faire couler son nez, dégoulinaient le long de sa mâchoire. Un spasme le traversa à nouveau, et la douleur lui fit lâcher une plainte, au dessus des cabinets.

Puis une main fut posée sur son épaule, et il se hérissa immédiatement, mais cessa de vomir. Il inspirait et expirait rapidement, comme un enfant qui pleure et hoquète, ses doigts crispés sur la porcelaine. La main chaude glissa contre la peau de sa nuque, sembla brûlante sur sa peau glacée. Au loin, il eut l'impression qu'une voix l'appelait, mais il avait trop froid, n'entendait plus rien, tremblait trop pour répondre.

Un poids tomba sur ses épaules, c'était une serviette. Puis une autre. Il se retrouva emmitouflé dans le tissu et il put déglutir, avaler sa salive qui jusque-là roulait contre sa mâchoire.

Il tomba sur les fesses, lâchant la cuvette, et alors que des doigts passaient sur ses bras comme pour les réchauffer, et que le visage de Makoto croisa ses yeux. Il ne pouvait calmer sa poitrine, son besoin d'air, mais quand deux mains surgirent et prirent en coupe sa mâchoire, il put lentement se calmer. Il put seulement le fixer, hagard, douloureux, et aperçut du sang, dégoulinant sur le bras de son ami. Il lâcha une énième larme, l'impression d'être vide le submergeant, et le faisant hoqueter, redoublant de larmes, fermant les yeux.

« Je... suis désolé... »

Sa voix cassée, il n'était même pas certain qu'il l'ait entendu. Sur sa peau, les doigts se durcirent, Makoto s'assit sur ses jambes, réajustant les serviettes jetées sur lui pour mieux reprendre son visage, et lui souffler :

« Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Il ne put cesser ses larmes, ses cris de rage contre lui même et sa bêtise enroués dans sa gorge, sa douleur à la simple idée de la colère de Rin, de celle à venir de Makoto. Il était tout bonnement misérable, assis au sol, du vomi sur son t-shirt, et pleurant comme un enfant qui s'est cogné le genou. Il était pitoyable, l'étudiant de dix-huit ans à l'épaule détruite qui n'était même pas capable de suivre ses rêves et amener le sourire à ses amis, qui gâchait tout ce qu'il touchait, tout ce qu'il entreprenait.

Pourtant, Makoto resta là. Il attrapa des pans de serviette, et essuya son visage, doux, patient, calme. Il passa ses pouces sur ses paupières, séchant ses larmes, tout en lui soufflant des mots rassurants, de sa voix basse et chaleureuse. Sousuke ouvrit péniblement ses paupières gonflées.

Il fut envahi par le bruit des vagues, auparavant si hautes qu'elles cachaient le soleil, et qui retombaient, s'écrasaient sur le sable.

Sousuke sut ce qu'il voulait. Plus que jamais, plus qu'il ne l'avait voulu toute sa vie, il souhaita embrasser quelqu'un. Et cette personne, c'était Tachibana Makoto et aucun autre. Le serrer dans ses bras, le faire basculer en arrière, ravager ses lèvres de sa langue, tirer sur son t-shirt et plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes.

Il se pencha, oublia qu'il était encore recouvert de larmes, de morve, de bave, plus repoussant que jamais; approcha ses lèvres de celles de Makoto. Il ne put cependant même pas les effleurer que les mains sur ses tempes vinrent faire reposer son front contre son épaule, accompagnés d'autres mots doux.

Sousuke garda son nez dans le tissu, reniflant, hoquetant encore régulièrement, mais ses tremblements calmés. Il avait encore froid, cependant. Il glissa immédiatement ses bras autour de la taille de son ami. Il se dit qu'à cet instant, il aurait tué pour avoir un moment d'oubli dans les bras de n'importe qui, dans un verre, dans une drogue, n'importe quoi. Tout pour oublier.

Mais il était un gars à l'haleine de vomi, recouvert de fluides corporels n'ayant rien d'attirants. Et il avait beau être dans les bras du seul et premier gars à le faire bander, il ne souhaitait plus rien faire. Plus rien penser.

Il s'endormit sur son épaule, se sentant réchauffer sous les serviettes, et contre les larges épaules de Tachibana.

/

Makoto glissa ses doigts dans les mèches noires, réajustant la couverture dont il avait recouvert Sousuke. Après avoir senti l'autre étudiant devenir mou sous ses bras, et s'être rendu compte qu'il s'était endormi, il avait difficilement réussi à le redresser. Heureusement, il s'était réveillé un instant pour marcher d'un pas traînant, appuyant tout son poids sur lui, jusqu'à son canapé, et s'y effondrer pour s'y rendormir sans attendre.

Il éteint la télévision, et resta assis sur la table basse un instant, à le regarder plongé dans l'inconscience, tout en prenant soin de respirer lentement, de se calmer, de réfléchir. Il alla alors chercher une balayette pour nettoyer les débris de verre et le vin renversé. Lui-même jeta un coup d'œil à son bras, il s'était coupé en tombant sur les verres, et s'était rapidement soigné. Et pour être franc, se voir poussé sur le côté si violemment laisserait certainement des bleus sur son torse.

Il priait pour que Sousuke ne commence pas à dramatiser en se réveillant. Il n'avait pas grand chose, et il savait qu'il n'avait absolument pas voulu lui faire mal. Il avait beau ne jamais en avoir affronté, il savait reconnaître des crises de paniques lorsqu'il en voyait. En l'espace de cinq minutes, le brun s'était retrouvé dans un état qui lui faisait perdre toute conscience de ses actes, il n'était même pas certain qu'il s'en souviendrait en se réveillant.

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à la porte encore ouverte, et qui avait éraflé le mur quand il l'avait poussée trop brutalement. C'était le bruit qui l'avait alerté, ainsi que la respiration bruyante de son ami, et ses pas lourds sur le plancher. Il serra les lèvres, puis passa le pas de sa chambre. Il n'y avait que son portable trônant au milieu, heureusement en bon état. Il le ramassa alors, vit l'écran couvert de notifications de messages, d'appels manqués.

Il déglutit, et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il n'attendit que cinq secondes.

« _Bordel, enfin, il s'est passé quoi-_

– Rin, le coupa-t-il rapidement. C'est Makoto. »

Il avait conscience que sa voix était un peu sèche, mais il n'y pouvait rien, car il était absolument certain que c'était de discuter avec Rin qui avait rendu son ami ainsi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il ne comprenait rien. Mais ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que s'exprimer, envahi par une inquiétude irrémédiable qui le mettait à vif.

« _Makoto? Où est Sousuke? Il a raccroché sans prévenir. Il va bien? Putain, merde, dis moi qu'il va bien! Je comprends que dalle..._ »

Une vague de peur, une baisse d'adrénaline, lui fit lâcher un long soupir. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, la sentant s'enrouer alors que ses émotions l'envahissaient; son incompréhension, sa terreur sur l'instant, ou en voyant les larmes rouler sur les joues du brun.

« Il... Il dort, il vient de faire une crise d'hyperventilation. J'ai réussi à le calmer, mais... »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut plus que parlant. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en inspirant longuement par le nez, ses jambes tremblantes le lâchant et le faisant s'asseoir sur le lit. Il passa une main sur son front, ses yeux, reniflant doucement.

« _… quoi? _» lui répondit une petite voix.

Il ferma fort les paupières, et tâcha de prendre une voix plus assurée, plus forte.

« Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il se passe, mais je m'occupe de lui. Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te tiens au courant, ok? » une main dans ses cheveux, il ajouta d'un ton plus tremblant : « J-Juste, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu évites de l'appeler... je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Je suis désolé. »

Il fallut un moment pour que Rin réponde, et il le fit d'une voix blanche :

« _Ouais, je comprends. Ok. Je... je te rappelle dans ce cas. Bye. _»

Makoto hocha la tête, accompagnant le mouvement de sons d'affirmation. Puis il raccrocha, et resta une dizaine de minutes, affalé sur le dos, à observer le plafond, tout en remettant ses pensées en place.

Mais il fallut qu'il se relève, pour retourner dans le salon. Il alla se rasseoir au chevet de Sousuke, ne lâcha pas son visage des yeux, osant, au bout d'un moment, poser sa main contre la joue du brun, passant son pouce contre un cerne, noirci par les larmes qui avaient coulé précédemment.

Les paupières papillonnèrent, et s'il eut un sursaut de recul, il n'enleva pas sa main. Il se contenta d'inspirer longuement, reconstruisant un sourire rassurant qu'il dût aller chercher au fin fond de lui-même, et chuchoter :

« Ça va mieux? »

Ayant l'air encore pâteux, Sousuke bougea un peu la tête, comme pour resituer où il se trouvait. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais seul un son crissant en sortit, et Makoto lui tendit immédiatement un verre d'eau, que le brun attrapa mais qu'il continua de tenir au cas où sa poigne le lâcherait. Cependant, quand il se redressa, il laissa aller le verre, et observa son ami vider l'eau d'un seul coup, grimaçant juste ensuite. Makoto alla tout de suite le remplir à nouveau, et Sousuke l'accepta d'un mouvement de tête reconnaissant.

Il but à petites gorgées, cette fois, et garda ses pupilles claires détournées. Au bout d'un moment, il murmura :

« Désolé de... t'avoir infligé ça... »

Makoto inspira un peu plus fort, la gorge à nouveau serrée alors qu'il perdait son sourire.

« Tu t'en souviens?

– Ouais... »

Une vague de honte sembla passer sur le visage du nageur de papillon, qui ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, cachant sa tête dans ses bras croisés.

« Putain... lâcha-t-il, la voix aiguë. Il faut toujours que je foire tout... »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, alors que sans réfléchir, il s'approchait, et glissait sa main sur son épaule.

« Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Sousuke resta silencieux un moment, immobile, son visage dans ses bras. Il releva finalement la tête, l'observa, les remords dans les yeux, puis hocha la tête.

Son récit fut long. Makoto ne l'interrompit pas. Sa voix trembla de nombreuses fois, mais il ne laissa rien passer. La discussion que lui et Rin avaient eu l'année précédente, ses mensonges, son dégoût à l'idée de tenter de devenir pro, ce que lui avait raconté Mikoshiba, la peur qu'il avait au ventre depuis des mois, sa lâcheté. Makoto entendit tout. Et sentit ses nerfs lâcher vers la fin.

« J'aurais jamais dû faire ça, c'est juste tellement débile... j'aurais dû lui dire, j'aurais dû lui faire comprendre. Je suis vraiment qu'un con, je suis même pas capable de dire ce que je pense à mon meilleur pote, même avec toi j'assure jamais... » un rire sec lui échappa. « Je sais vraiment pas ce que vous faites encore à traîner avec moi... A part des merdes, j'apporte rien, j'ai l'impression- »

Un poing surgit et rencontra sa joue. Le coup n'avait pas été très puissant, mais assez pour faire sonner sa tête, et rediriger un regard hagard vers le châtain qui le fixait avec de la vraie rancoeur au fond des yeux. Son autre main encore sur son épaule se resserra, agrippant sa chemise, et il s'approcha, sifflant :

« Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de choses. Nous ne te lâcherons jamais, tu dois cesser penser le contraire. Nous ne sommes pas là par pitié. Nous ne sommes pas là par intérêt. »

Il fit tomber sa tête en avant, se sentant décidément craquer, tout comme sa voix, alors qu'une larme de fatigue, de décompression, coulait sur sa joue.

« Tu es un ami important pour moi, Yamazaki... je ne veux plus te voir dans le même état que tout à l'heure... tu n'es pas un salaud... je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça, parce que tu es tellement plus. Je ne veux plus te voir t'effondrer comme ça... »

Un sanglot coupa sa phrase, et les bras du brun surgirent soudainement autour des siens, pour le tenir, pour le redresser, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais, la tête contre le torse de Sousuke, il ne bougea pas.

« Dis-le moi, lorsque tu penses ce genre de choses... ne reste pas seul, dans le noir... je ne veux pas que tu te persuades de choses qui sont tellement fausses... s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider.

– Je le ferais. » assura-t-il, le souffle court.

Un tremblement parcourut le dos de Makoto, qui fit glisser ses mains, avant de véritablement éclater.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai eu peur... »

Et entre sursauts, exhalations étranglées, Sousuke le resserra contre lui, le laissant le visage caché contre sa poitrine, accroché à son dos, entre ses jambes. Il inspira lentement, cillant et sentant ses yeux gonflés le piquer, il alla alors plonger son visage dans les cheveux châtains.

Ils restèrent ainsi, jusqu'à ce que leur terreur s'en aille enfin.

/

Haru jeta un coup d'œil en coin à son ami qui venait de sortir de la douche, une serviette sur les cheveux, tout en ouvrant pour la énième fois son ordinateur. Puis il allait vérifier son portable. Et Haru ne pouvait rien dire, seulement observer, en silence.

L'entraînement du lundi avait été un désastre, tant Rin était préoccupé. Le coach Kanagawa avait ainsi tiré une moue déçue tout l'après-midi, lorsqu'il gueulait des instructions en anglais et que le japonais ne lui répondait que d'un mouvement de tête, l'air clairement agacé, ne voulant pas se trouver ici.

C'était compréhensible. Il était inquiet. Haruka n'avait pas pu tirer grand chose de son ami à part qu'après avoir appelé Yamazaki, celui-ci avait fait une crise de panique. La simple idée était terrifiante. Et pourtant, il semblait comprendre d'où cela venait.

Yamazaki avait caché avoir repris la natation à Rin. Rin qui n'attendait que ça, qui souhaitait aussi le voir remonter sur le starting-block, parce qu'il était son meilleur ami. Rin qui était son ami le plus proche, et qui parfois ne se rendait pas compte de l'impact que ses mots pouvaient avoir sur les autres. Sûrement souhaitait-il que Yamazaki le rejoigne dès qu'il serait guéri. Alors que celui-ci avait dit clairement souhaiter arrêter, peut-être pour enfin passer à autre chose.

Haru se souvenait de ses mots, entendus à la volée, un an plus tôt. Il se souvenait avoir été surpris quand ensuite, il y a quelques mois, Yamazaki avait souhaité l'affronter en Free. Puis, en le voyant agir ensuite, il s'était dit que cela n'avait pas plus de signification que cela. Le plus grand voulait juste retrouver un peu de l'euphorie que lui même pouvait ressentir en nageant contre certaines personnes. Cette sensation particulière que Haru pouvait vivre avec Rin, et avait ressenti des années plus tôt en affrontant Sousuke, au collège, à cette époque où ils pouvaient discuter tranquillement, étant presque ce qu'on pouvait appeler des amis.

Cette époque était révolue, car trop de choses s'étaient passées. Rin avait vécu des années de souffrance en Australie, Haru avait cessé la natation par peur de blesser ceux qu'il aimait, Sousuke s'était blessé en ayant trop hâte d'atteindre le sommet. Ils avaient changé, grandi, avaient traversé des épreuves qui les avaient endurcis. Ils étaient passés d'adolescents à adultes.

Et il avait l'impression que Yamazaki souhaitait l'atteindre, cette maturité, en faisant une croix sur la natation. But que Rin avait sans le vouloir réduit en poussière en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait, toujours, pour le rattraper, liant sans le savoir un poids à ses pieds.

Il n'aimait pas en penser ainsi car leur relation ne ressemblait pas à cela, mais il ressentait beaucoup de peine pour l'autre étudiant. Il ne pouvait imaginer ce que cela faisait de se battre pour un rêve, être condamné à l'abandonner, pour voir la personne à laquelle on tient le plus venir réduire à néant nos efforts.

Rin n'était pas coupable, car personne n'aurait pu se douter de ce que cachait le brun. Mais Haru sentait qu'après la colère de la trahison, le remord de la culpabilité avait pris les rênes. Malheureusement, il n'était pas doué pour rassurer les gens. Il ne savait pas quoi dire lors de ces moments-là, ne savait pas quoi faire. Communiquer était plus simple dans l'eau, où tout était transparent.

Il releva la tête en apercevant un mouvement brusque de Rin lorsqu'il vit son portable s'illuminer, ayant jeté sa serviette sur la table. Les doigts tremblants, il décrocha, semblant hors d'haleine :

« Ouais, Makoto, alors? »

Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent, Haru entendant à peine la voix de son meilleur ami dans le combiné de Rin. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, puis s'effondra sur sa chaise, prenant son visage d'une main.

« Ok... super. Merci. Est-ce que je peux- »

Ses commissures se baissèrent lentement.

« Ah. Ok. Ouais, je... je sais, c'est pas grave. » il hocha la tête, et glissa ses doigts contre son nez. « Juste... dis-lui que... » il s'arrêta un moment pour réfléchir, s'éclaircir la gorge. « Dis-lui que je pense à lui. Q-Que... je suis là, et... » il s'interrompit. « Hm. Oui. Ouais, ouais, ouais. Ok. Y a pas de soucis. A plus... »

Il descendit sa main, tout comme sa tête tomba en avant, jusqu'à reposer contre la table. Immédiatement, Haru se leva et s'approcha, un main un peu hésitante s'approchant des épaules de son ami :

« Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Makoto? »

Un long soupir lui répondit, et Rin vint croiser ses doigts derrière sa nuque, cachant son visage entier derrière ses coudes. Sa réponse fut difficilement discernable, étouffée par la barrière de ses bras :

« Ça va. Il a dormi toute la nuit, et ce matin aussi, il s'est rien passé d'autre. »

Haru hocha la tête, et garda son regard fixé sur le dos de son ami. Rin ne bougea pas. Sa main se serra, et il tenta :

« Rin. »

Il fallut un moment, mais le nageur australien fit enfin glisser un de ses bras, et alla croiser son regard, ses pupilles brillantes, et un peu rouges.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

La réaction fut immédiate. Il se redressa et gifla sa main hors de son dos, rugissant :

« Bien sûr que si ça l'est! Me sors pas de conneries pour me réconforter!

– Ce n'est pas ce que je fais! »

Lui-même fut surpris de son haussement de voix, mais, les poings serrés, il baissa la tête, et souffla d'une voix rauque.

« Enfin... si. Mais je le pense quand même. » à nouveau, il planta ses yeux dans les siens. « Tu n'aurais jamais pu deviner ce qu'il s'est passé, Rin. Tu n'es pas coupable.

– C'est moi qui ait été le voir et lui ait foutu la pression! » il se leva brutalement, secouant la tête, continuant de pester : « J'ai fait la même chose avec toi, et je recommence. Je _suis_ coupable, Haru, regarde la vérité en face! »

Immédiatement, il l'attrapa par le col, et le poussa contre le mur, récoltant un jappement de douleur. Dans l'air chaud de la fin du printemps, ils étouffaient. Haru aimait l'Australie, mais pas l'impact que le pays avait sur lui. Pas la mélancolie qu'il lui infligeait, quand il ne pouvait que le comparer à son pays natal. Pas quand il se souvenait que cette terre avait été la cause de beaucoup de tourments de Rin. Pas quand il le rendait perdu, incapable de savoir où se rendre, comme lancé, encore et encore, dans cet été de terminale où il avait véritablement, pour de bon, changé.

La chaleur était d'autant plus insupportable sous les combles de l'immeuble. Lors de la journée, l'appartement était invivable, frappé par le soleil. Et en pleine nuit, la chaleur redescendait. Mais Haru se sentait asséché. Il aimait ce paysage, les surfeurs en pleine ville, les accents qui accompagnaient la clameur de la foule. Mais il aimait surtout s'y trouver avec Rin. Pouvoir tout découvrir en sa compagnie, apprécier les joggings au bord de la plage avec lui, entendre son rire résonner à travers le stade. Il était venu pour nager, mais aussi, il s'en rendait compte, parce qu'il souhaitait revoir Rin. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ce genre de choses.

« Arrête ça, Rin. Chercher un coupable ne changera rien. »

Sa voix était peut-être plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Mais il fut incapable de se retenir, plongeant ses pupilles dans celles de Rin, et insistant, sa voix montant dans des tons presque suppliants.

« L'important, c'est de régler les choses. C'est que vous puissiez en discuter, et mettre cartes sur tables. Que tout rentre dans l'ordre. »

Le visage d'ors et déjà dénué de toute véhémence quand Haru avait finalement dit le fond de sa pensée, Rin s'effondra sous ses doigts, les traits tordus. Mais il ne perdit pas sa fermeté, et souffla :

« Viens avec moi à Tokyo. »

Il releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés :

« Quoi?

– Pour quelques semaines, précisa-t-il. Pour l'anniversaire de Makoto. Pour parler à Yamazaki. Pour rencontrer Ikenami-san. » sa mâchoire se serra. « Vendredi, il faut que tu impressionnes le coach Kanagawa. Comme ça, tu pourras rentrer avec moi. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et sa voix claire résonna dans l'être entier de Rin, comme une sentence :

« Comme ça, tu pourras tenter de faire pardonner ce que tu juges nécessaire d'excuser. »

Et la lueur déterminée, qu'il connaissait si bien, qui naquit dans les pupilles rouges suffit pour rassurer Haru.

Cinq jours plus tard, Rin battait son record personnel en Free. Shinjô ne lui adressa pas un sourire, se contentant d'une violente bourrade dans le dos. Et il comprit que c'était gagné lorsque le coach alla plus loin pour appeler quelqu'un sur son portable, ne tardant pas à faire la tronche, et qu'un sourire étira un coin des lèvres de Haruka.

/

« Yamazaki, ça va? »

Le brun hocha rapidement la tête, la gorge nouée, tandis que l'annonce de l'arrivée retentissait dans tout l'aéroport. L'avion était là.

Moins d'une semaine plus tôt, Makoto lui avait annoncé que Rin venait finalement les rejoindre pour de petites vacances, car il avait des choses à régler au Japon. Lui, il ne lui avait toujours pas adressé un mot.

Ces dernières semaines avaient été difficiles, pleines de doutes, d'appréhension, d'hésitations. Sousuke n'avait su que faire, souhaitant discuter avec son meilleur ami, s'assurer qu'il accepte ses excuses; mais aussi fuir jusqu'au fin fond de la terre, ne plus entendre parler de cette histoire, se libérer de ses maux.

Seulement, il y avait Makoto. Qui avait été là, patient, mais ferme, qui ne l'avait pas lâché, qui avait su quand le laisser respirer, et quand revenir lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Il était désormais certain que le châtain était un mec poule, à s'inquiéter, à s'assurer que tout allait bien, comme une mère avec son nouveau né. Et il s'avouait non sans honte qu'il avait apprécié l'attention.

C'était sans aucune doute grâce à lui qu'il avait pu rassembler assez de courage pour se tenir ici ce jour-là. Pour rester debout, alors que ses démons s'apprêtaient à lui revenir de nouveau en pleine face. Pour ne pas être immédiatement parti, alors que son estomac se serrait douloureusement, qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille, ainsi que toute la journée qui venait de s'écouler, incapable de penser à autre chose que ce qui allait venir.

Makoto, lui, était aussi un peu crispé, mais certainement pour une autre raison. Il allait retrouver son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de voir depuis plus d'un mois, et avait hâte. Sa terreur se trouvait un petit peu dissipée lorsqu'il apercevait l'étincelle d'impatience dans les pupilles vertes, la joie renfermée qui ne saurait tarder d'exploser.

Sousuke se trouvait heureux pour lui. Mais en même temps, un sentiment de mélancolie l'envahissait alors qu'il se disait que dans les jours, mois à venir, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il ne pourrait plus monopoliser l'attention de son ami. Il ne serait plus un point central de son univers, en l'absence de Nanase. Il pouvait le comprendre. Bien que cela le rende un peu triste. Un peu jaloux, peut-être, aussi.

Le très vague souvenir du moment où il s'était penché et avait effleuré ses lèvres des siennes lui parvint alors qu'une vague de monde passa la sortie de la zone de récupération des bagages. Il se tendit, garda son regard fixé sur la porte, le cœur battant à toute allure. Sans réfléchir, sa main alla chercher celle de Makoto. Celui-ci ne le repoussa pas, malgré un léger sursaut.

Et son souffle se coupa quand deux silhouettes familières passèrent les portes. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Rin, et ne les lâchèrent plus. Ils devaient tous les deux avoir l'air fins, les pupilles écarquillés, l'air de gosses sur le point de pleurer, à se fixer à cinq mètres de distance, sans un mot.

Ses pas le menèrent à lui, lentement, Haru restant en retrait, jusqu'à poser ses yeux sur leurs mains liées. Mais celui-ci ne fit pas de commentaire, se contentant de saluer son meilleur ami qui rayonnait. Le visage de Nanase, aussi, sembla soudain plus lumineux, plus détendu.

Sousuke baissa alors la tête, et tenta :

« Salut, Rin... »

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, et gronda, l'air sûrement terriblement honteux.

« Je t'ai raccroché au nez la dernière fois. Désolé. »

Rin le fixa quelques secondes de plus, avant qu'un sourire nerveux n'étire ses lèvres.

« Abruti, j'avais zappé, tu cherches tant que ça à te faire engueuler? »

Un rire résonna de chacun de leur côté, un léger gloussement, qui ne dura pas longtemps, mais fit un bien fou aux deux étudiants. Finalement, Sousuke leva son poing droit, et Rin alla immédiatement le cogner, l'air enjoué, et surtout soulagé.

Dans sa main gauche, Makoto resserra la prise de sa paume. Leurs doigts se croisèrent.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Désolée, un chapitre pas mal angst, mais bon faut bien y passer, et au moins c'est fait (même si tout n'est certainement pas réglé). C'est vraiment le chap le plus triste de la fic je pense, donc vous inquiétez pas, tout par la suite n'est pas comme ça, au contraire, ça s'améliore même s'il reste 22 chapitres et beaucoup BEAUCOUP de choses à se passer lol

Encore une fois, la crise de panique de Sousuke : je suis pas médecin, je suis pas en médecine, j'étais même pas en S; j'y connais que dalle, j'ai juste fait vite fait des recherches et suis pas allée plus loin car je sais bien que la médecine sur internet faut pas s'y fier et que c'est même souvent dangereux. Donc voilà, si j'écris des énormités, dites-le moi, je me vexerai absolument pas!

Sur ce, bien contente d'être de retour parmi vous, et à la semaine prochaine~


	19. 18: Et trébucher

Salut tout le monde, on est dimanche, c'est l'heure du chapitre hebdomadaire! Promis c'est pas aussi larmoyant que le précédent lol Vous arrêtez pas sur la première partie de ce chapitre qui (j'ai aucune idée pourquoi) tranche sur tout le reste de la fic; je voyais juste ce passage comme ça, et ça m'est pas sorti de la tête. Désolée si ça passe pas bien.

Merci à Yasmina pour la bêta; et have a good read!

* * *

18\. Avancer et trébucher

* * *

« …-hey fais gaffe avec ta valise, tu peux pas la porter?

– C'est lourd j'te signale!

– Ouais mais ça raye le sol là. Et j'aime bien quand le concierge vient pas toquer à ma porte m'engueuler.

– C'est bon j'te dis! »

La clé tourne dans la serrure. Le cliquètement résonne dans l'appartement, puis la porte est poussée. Ils chuchotent, car il commence à être tard, tout en s'engouffrant dans le genkan.

« Merde, pousse-toi, tu prends toute la place.

– Deux secondes!

– Je me les gèle! »

La valise est roulée jusqu'à la chambre vers laquelle Sousuke veut bien diriger Rin. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, après que la douche ait été éteinte, le kotatsu est sorti, et allumé.

« …...

– …...

– …...

– Hey, Rin.

– Mmh, heu, ouais?

– Je... Je suis vraiment désolé, mec. Pour tous... les mensonges, les cachotteries, toutes ces merdes. Je pensais pas... J'avais juste...

– Nan, nan nan nan, Sousuke, c'est moi, ok? » un bruit métallique retentit, une canette, suivie de sons de déglutition. « Si je t'avais pas foutu la pression-

– Et alors, j'aurais pu directement te répondre-

– Et moi j'auras dû juste la fermer et te laisser tranquille! »

Un long soupir est poussé. De vagues frottements de vêtements, une autre canette ouverte.

« Non, parce que peut-être que t'aurais pu avoir raison. Peut-être que j'aurais pu faire en sorte que ça s'améliore...

– Ouais mais t'avais décidé d'abandonner! Je... » la voix perd toute force. « Comment j'ai pu, directement après, venir écraser tout ce que tu m'avais dit, putain...

– Rin... hey... » Le sol couine quand il rampe sur le sol vers le nageur. « Hey, sérieux, pleure pas...

– Je pleure pas!

– Arrête de transpirer des yeux alors.

– Sousuke, je déconne pas! J'aurais jamais dû dire ça, tu devrais être en train de m'engueuler. »

Un silence s'étire un moment.

« Ce que t'as dit... ouais. Ça venait complètement piétiner tout ce que j'avais pris plus d'un an à accepter.

– Hm.

– Je t'en ai voulu.

– Je suis désolé.

– Mais ça change rien, Rin. J'ai été un connard. Je t'ai laissé garder espoir alors que y en avait pas. J'ai pas eu le courage, j'ai été un putain de lâche, comme d'habitude. J'aurais dû comprendre que fuir ça sert à rien, j'aurais dû réaliser, surtout après que je t'aie déjà menti sur ma blessure. Alors pleure pas, s'il te plaît.

– Bordel Sousuke! » la voix fend le silence de l'appartement. « Arrête de dire ça!

– C'est la vérité!

– T'es pas un connard, ok!? Tout ce qui t'es arrivé, c'était pas ta faute!

– C'est la faute de qui, alors? Du bon dieu qui a décidé de s'acharner sur moi? Déconne pas, c'est moi qui me suis fait ça, et j'assume, c'est de ma responsabilité! Parce que j'ai été un con!

– Et aujourd'hui tu as changé! Ok? Alors arrête de dire ça! »

Seules les respirations haletantes d'avoir crié résonnent dans l'appartement. Un sifflement s'échappe du brun, et sa bière clique sur la table lorsqu'il la repose.

« Je te promets que c'est la dernière fois... si je te cache encore un truc, ne me parle plus jamais, Rin.

– Je vais pas te promettre un truc comme ça.

– T'es con ou quoi? Tu veux un meilleur pote qui te cache des trucs comme ça?

– Je veux un meilleur pote qui est assez bien dans sa vie pour avoir rien à me cacher! J'ai pas été là pendant des années, je t'ai laissé tout seul, sans rien te dire, sérieux ici c'est pas toi le pire ami qui soit. T'y peux rien, et je veux juste que les choses s'arrangent assez pour qu'on voie plus jamais ce genre de truc arriver. » un reniflement traverse l'espace. « Pour que t'aies plus à faire des crises de paniques parce que tu flippes seul dans ton coin sans nous en parler. »

Durant deux secondes, pas un mot n'est dit.

« Tachibana m'a dit la même chose.

– J'ai certainement jamais eu autant peur de ma vie, Sousuke.

– Ouais. Moi aussi.

– Ça t'étais déjà arrivé, ça?

– En Première. Une fois en Terminale, aussi. » de la salive est déglutie. « J'en ai parlé à mon médecin, il m'a dit que vu que c'était très rare, c'était pas une maladie ou quoi; juste des moments où il y a un peu trop de choses en même temps. En gros n'importe qui aurait réagi pareil. »

La canette vide est posée sur la table, et créé un doux bruit d'écho métallique dans le récipient.

« Quand tu dis plusieurs choses en même temps...

– Ouais. » ses cheveux glissent en un doux bruit lorsqu'il y passe sa main. « Y avait ça, les cours, les partiels, et... hem, des trucs débiles.

– Genre?

– Cherche pas.

– T'es rouge. »

Sousuke ne répond pas. Rin finit par marmonner :

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux faire alors?

– De quoi?

– La fac de médecine. »

L'aluminium craque sous les phalanges de l'étudiant, qui serre sa main dessus.

« J'en sais trop rien. Mais je préfère être là qu'autre part. » il s'esclaffe. « Y a pire comme endroit. »

Ils ne disent rien pendant un long moment. Jusqu'à ce que Rin chuchote :

« Ça va s'arranger, Sousuke. Ça, je veux bien te le promettre. »

/

Le dix-sept novembre arriva bien vite. A l'université, Sousuke ne parla pas beaucoup de ce que lui et Rin avaient pu se dire, étant par ailleurs assez silencieux dans les jours qui avaient suivi le retour de son ami. Cependant, Makoto avait discerné des sourires, probablement non voulus, lors de certaines heures de cours. Cela l'avait rasséréné...

...pour mieux pallier à l'atmosphère bizarre, gênée, qui planait entre eux depuis ce jour à l'aéroport.

Au début, Makoto n'y avait pas beaucoup réfléchi. Il avait croisé le regard étonné de Haru, presque inquisiteur, et il lui avait rapidement expliqué que ce n'était pas grand chose. Yamazaki avait eu besoin de soutien, de contact, et il lui avait offert. C'était ce qu'il s'était dit.

Mais Makoto n'était pas aveugle. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre pourquoi, mais Sousuke ne semblait pas avoir catalogué leurs mains croisée comme un geste ''normal'', ''amical'', ''innocent''. Il suffisait qu'ils s'effleurent, désormais, pour que Sousuke s'écarte brusquement, les joues rouges, en s'excusant. Dans d'autres cas, Makoto en aurait ri, aurait levé un sourcil perplexe et un peu condescendant. Là, seule l'impression que Sousuke avait peur de lui l'atteignait. Et ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Il craignait de s'être fait coincer pour de bon. Que Sousuke ait fini par comprendre, et le rejette. Tout ce dont il avait le plus peur. Tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver.

Car il sentait ses yeux sur lui. Il sentait le poids de ses pupilles, parfois, sur son dos, et n'avait pas assez confiance en son corps pour être certain que celui-ci ne soit pas plus bavard que ses lèvres. Qu'il l'expose en entier, sans son accord, malgré ses efforts vaincs de se maîtriser.

Haru ne commentait pas. il restait immergé dans son travail, concentré sur la natation, sur les discussions entre Rin et son coach. Il restait seulement deux jours avant que sa directrice de communication ne revienne de vacances, et il semblait un peu anxieux. Makoto pouvait voir à quel point il souhaitait nager avec Rin, et ce jusqu'au bout. Si les discussions n'aboutissaient pas, il n'avait pas envie de savoir de quelle manière réagirait son meilleur ami.

Seulement, à son grand malheur, il n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce genre de choses, de relâcher sa garde, que deux yeux clairs fondaient sur sa nuque, et lui faisait totalement perdre toute réflexion.

Il était extraordinairement gêné, et terrifié. Le silence s'imposait, et ne lui plaisait pas. Sousuke avait beau jouer l'ignorant, il apercevait la lueur de malaise dans ses pupilles. Elle le poursuivait. Il imaginait une seconde qu'il puisse être à l'origine de tourments chez son ami, qu'il devienne un poids.

Et il crevait de peur.

/

D'un mouvement de poignet, Sousuke découpait les pièces de boeuf, les sourcils froncés sous la concentration, sur le grand couteau dans ses mains, et la proximité que celui-ci avait avec son pouce. Mais aussi sur le blanc qu'il s'appliquait à poser dans son esprit.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et il redressa la tête, un sentiment léger se propageant dans sa poitrine en entendant la voix qui suivit, claire, légère, familière. Il déposa alors son couteau, et, oubliant ses tourments, appela :

« Je suis dans la cuisine! »

Les pas s'approchèrent, rapides mais feutrés, comme un félin s'approchant lentement de sa proie, et l'atmosphère se réchauffa subtilement lorsque le visage de son meilleur ami se glissa via l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Hey cuistot. T'as oublié ta toque.

– Je la mettrais quand t'auras enfilé ton tablier à fleurs. »

Une moue boudeuse apparut un instant sur le visage de Rin, faisant lâcher à Sousuke un rire. Retirant son écharpe, il s'approcha pour se pencher sur la marmite où la soupe miso bouillait, le tofu déjà incorporé.

« Tu nous fais un festin, dis donc. En quel honneur? »

Instinctivement, ses épaules se raidirent, et le nageur cilla. Si Sousuke revint à sa planche, l'autre ne resta pas sans réagir, s'approchant d'un pas.

« C'est rien, juste... l'anniversaire de Tachibana, tu sais. Il adore le curry vert. »

Rin haussa un sourcil, et hocha la tête, plongeant un doigt dans la sauce pour la goûter, et laissa échapper un murmure appréciateur.

« Ça lui fera plaisir. Mais tu vas te trimballer le plat jusque chez lui?

– Heu nan, on a prévu de passer la soirée ici, finalement. » il haussa les épaules. « Vu que j'ai proposé de cuisiner. »

Le regard traînant encore un peu sur son ami, le nageur alla néanmoins s'asseoir un peu plus loin, observant son ami continuer de cuisiner, s'attaquer à la découpe des légumes maintenant que la viande chauffait dans un wok. Un coin de la bouche du rouquin se tordit, et il grogna :

« T'aurais quand même pu me dire que tu sortais avec lui. Au moins. »

Un bruit sec se fit entendre, suivit d'une exclamation de douleur. Le doigt ensanglanté, le brun se retourna :

« Hein!?

– Merde, comment tu t'es fais ça? Elle est où ta trousse de secours? »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Sousuke finissait de se désinfecter et de se panser le doigt, Rin remuait la viande pour qu'elle ne brûle pas.

« Ça va pas de dire des conneries pareilles pendant que je cuisine...

– Hey, en attendant tu m'expliques depuis quand tu tiens la main de tes potes, toi? Evidemment que je trouvais ça super bizarre, mais tu peux pas m'en vouloir d'être arrivé à cette conclusion! »

Il se reçut une oeillade assassine, puis le brun retourna aux fourneaux, faisant cette fois attention à bien écarter ses doigts de la lame, quand bien même il tenait le poireau du bout des phalanges.

« J'étais pas super bien dans ma peau ce jour-là, ça voulait rien dire. »

Avec un léger 'ah', Rin comprit, et resserra sa main sur sa spatule, se souvenant de la nuit qui avait suivi son retour. Ces longues heures où lui et Sousuke s'étaient posés, chez lui, et que ce dernier avait parlé. Très longtemps. De choses dont il ne se serait jamais douté, et qui l'avaient touché en plein cœur. Avait suivi de courtes embrassades, des tapes sur l'épaule, des sourires en coin se voulant rassurants. Sousuke avait promis qu'il ne lui cacherait plus ce genre de choses, qu'il arrêterait de fuir, et même si Rin pouvait se douter que ce n'était que des mots pour le rassurer, l'idée lui avait malgré tout fait chaud au cœur.

Néanmoins, maintenant, il était là. Pour ses potes, pour Haru. Pour s'assurer que la prochaine fois qu'il reviendrait d'Australie, ce serait pour de bon, et un pied sur la marche menant au podium. Alors il avait hoché la tête, lâché une petite larme, et passé la nuit à boire des bières sur le canapé de son meilleur ami, à parler de tout ce qu'ils avaient à dire, des choses d'importance ou non.

Le seul sujet qu'il n'avait pas pu aborder avait été celui-ci, la vue plus que surprenante lorsqu'il avait pu y repenser ensuite. Deux de ses meilleurs amis main dans la main, mais réellement pas comme un simple geste amical. Les doigts croisés. Comme un couple.

Il savait que Haru pensait la même chose que lui. Seulement, comme souvent, c'était un silence qui avait exprimé son avis sur la question. Il avait gardé ses pensées pour lui, puis avait fui le sujet, comme il aimait tant le faire.

Rin n'avait pas compris pourquoi. Il avait sur le coup pensé que toutes ses peurs avaient été injustifiées. Il craignait que Sousuke, en apprenant les sentiments de son ami à son égard, prenne peur, se barre. Il avait pensé que, finalement, ils avaient réussi à faire marcher cette histoire. Même s'il avait été vexé de ne pas être au courant, au fond, il avait été heureux d'apprendre que les choses se déroulaient si bien.

Sauf que tout à coup, il ne saisissait plus rien.

« Désolé, peut-être que je me ferais jamais au fait que vous puissiez être si proches.

– Ça sort pas non plus de nulle part, grogna-t-il en découpant la dernière carotte. On est quand même potes depuis presque six mois maintenant.

– J'étais pas là pour le voir, m'envoie pas la pierre.

– Mais pas au point d'être devenu gay! Ce serait pas normal, non? »

Instantanément, les sourcils de Rin se froncèrent, et il répliqua sans réfléchir :

« Quoi, deux mecs ensemble c'est pas normal? »

Sousuke se retourna, les traits tirés sous l'irritation :

« Eh, tu me prends pour qui, là? Bien sûr que non je voulais pas dire ça, je parlais du fait de... qu'un hétéro pourrait soudain être homo, tout à coup. »

Sa voix se baissa sur la fin, et le nageur ressentit cette impression bizarre qu'avait son ami, parfois, depuis quelques jours, la même qu'il avait sentie en entrant dans cette cuisine précédemment. L'air sembla soudain s'alourdir, en même temps que Rin fronçait les sourcils, et répondait :

« Le mec est sûrement pas homo. Probablement pas hétéro. Mais pas complètement gay non plus. »

Les orbes clairs croisèrent les siens, semblant chercher une réponse absolue dans son visage, presque désespérées d'en avoir une. Rin sentit sa gorge le serrer, et, après une seconde de plus, à sonder son ami, poursuivit :

« Peut-être juste bi, ou pan, j'en sais rien. Ça change rien, au final. »

Les paupières s'étrécissant, Sousuke se retourna, allant éteindre la chaleur sous la viande.

« Je m'en fiche, de toute façon je le suis pas. »

Le cœur battant, la gorge serrée, Rin serra les poings, et conserva pied, prenant une voix dure, sérieuse, abordant enfin le sujet autour duquel ils tournaient depuis quelques minutes, comme une pierre jetée dans le vide d'une falaise.

« Je vais être obligé de te demander ce que tu n'es pas. Homo, ou hétéro? »

Le silence lui répondit, alors que Sousuke finissait appuyé sur ses coudes sur le plan de travail, son visage plongé dans ses mains.

« Rin... »

Les lourds sous-entendus leur parvenaient à eux deux. Ils savaient très bien de quoi ils parlaient. De l'incidence qu'avait cette conversation, de ce qu'elle signifiait vraiment. Le brun avait beau la fuir, il était cerné de toute part, incapable de reculer désormais, à moins d'agir le plus lâchement qui soit. Il aurait pu, mais une part de lui, malgré tout, refusait. Parce que c'était Rin, qu'il devait pouvoir tout lui dire, qu'il le lui devait.

Il lui avait caché tant de choses que ce n'était que justice d'être enfin honnête, et ce sur tous les sujets. Cependant, il s'agissait ici de quelque chose dont il n'était même pas certain lui-même, et qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer à voix haute. Il ne sentait rien d'autre qu'un poids dans sa poitrine en y pensant, une douleur aiguë traversant ses côtes et le rendant ainsi, replié sur lui-même, ses doigts accrochés à ses mèches courtes.

« T'as dit que tu me cacherais plus rien, Sousuke, insista malgré tout son meilleur ami. Crache le morceau.

– J'en sais rien... »

Immédiatement, le nageur avança d'un pas, lui attrapa le bras, et tira dessus.

« C'est pas une réponse, ça.

– Je te dis que j'en sais rien, c'est pas un mensonge, répliqua-t-il férocement, commençant à perdre son calme.

– C'est pourtant pas compliqué! rugit Rin.

– Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais?

– Makoto te plaît, ou non!? »

D'un large mouvement, violent, destructeur, frustré, il releva la tête, et aplatit sa main sur le comptoir, sa voix résonnant dans l'appartement :

« _OUI!_ »

Droit dans leurs bottes, ils se dévisagèrent, et Rin, au bout d'un moment à laisser l'écho du cri mourir dans les coins, murmura :

« Eh bien la voilà ta réponse. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sousuke se renferme, la mâchoire serrée, et détourne la tête.

« C'est facile à dire pour toi, c'est pas si simple. T'as toujours été homo, imagine une seconde tomber sur une fille qui te plaît tant que ça, de soudain trouver quelqu'un comme ça qui te donne envie de tout plaquer parce qu'elle est géniale et que t'as envie de voir ce que ça donnerait... tu pourrais pas l'imaginer une seconde, en fait, parce que t'es bien trop amoureux de Nanase, mais si ça a l'air facile d'accepter tout à coup de changer, ça l'est pas. »

Il vint passer sa main sur son front, sa voix sifflante :

« C'est un mec, j'ai _jamais_ rien fait avec un gars, j'ai jamais imaginé une seconde que ça puisse m'arriver. Et en plus, pour arranger le truc, c'est _Tachibana_ quoi, c'est un mec génial, un de mes meilleurs potes. Déjà que j'ai peur de faire une grosse connerie, de voir que c'était juste un moment, en plus faudrait que je gâche tout? Faut pas déconner, Rin, c'est pas parce qu'il me plaît que c'est tout con. Vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas. »

Le nageur n'attendit pas une seconde pour répondre, ne perdant pas un iota de son assurance mais glissant malgré tout une main, ferme, sur le poignet de l'étudiant.

« Pourtant, je t'assure que ça pourrait être vachement simple. Sans essayer, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir? J'ai bien compris, Sousuke, je me doute que ça doit être brusque, et surtout perturbant... mais parfois il faut juste se lancer dans l'eau, tu sais? Y a des moments où tu sais pas ce qui t'attends, t'y peux rien, mais reculer t'apportera rien. »

Le brun fit bouger ses épaules, la prise de Rin le laissant s'échapper, alors qu'il recommençait silencieusement à cuisiner.

« Je sais pas, Rin, je te le dit, je sais pas... c'est encore trop... »

Seule une grimace termina sa phrase pour lui.

« Ça fait combien de temps?

– A peu près quand Nanase est parti... enfin, je sais pas trop, reprit-il, passant le dos de sa main sur ses paupières en de petits mouvements rapides. Je crois que ça faisait un moment, mais que j'avais pas capté que c'était... comme ça. »

Il retourna à son poireau, assénant un dernier coup de couteau, frottant ensuite du pouce son pansement rougissant. Sousuke souleva un couvercle, et fit glisser les légumes dedans, baissant ensuite la température du feu pour qu'ils cuisent lentement. Quand il eut fini tourna-t-il enfin ses yeux semblant soudain très fatigués vers son meilleur ami, qui lui sourit doucement.

« Makoto fait des ravages, hein...

– La ferme.

– Je me moque pas, je peux comprendre. A l'école primaire aussi, il y a eu un moment où j'étais jaloux en voyant comment il était avec Haru, j'espérais avoir quelqu'un qui tienne à moi comme lui tient à ceux dont il est le plus proche. »

Un léger rire lui répondit, un sourire connaisseur étirant le coin des lèvres du brun, qui s'était retourné pour finir adossé au plan de travail, comme Rin.

« J'imagine que je suis comme tout le monde, dans ce cas...

– Je pense pas. Parce que j'ai abandonné cette idée. Toi, t'es important pour lui. » Sousuke leva les yeux au ciel. « Je blague pas!

– Ouais, ouais... » il passa une main dans sa nuque, l'autre glissant sur son pantalon. « Ben disons juste que c'est un type qui... il cherche pas d'embrouilles, juste à rendre les gens heureux, comme ça. Il veut simplement aider, et j'imagine que... ça m'a touché. » sa voix s'adoucissait lentement, tandis que ses yeux planaient sur son sol boisé. « Il a été là pendant que je me battais avec mon épaule, alors que je flippais tout seul dans mon coin... c'est pas le type le plus extraverti qui soit, mais je sais pas, je me dis que le simple fait qu'il ait été_ là_, et qu'il soit _resté_... »

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, un peu rauque, et nasillard. Son pied commença à battre la cadence sur le sol.

« J'ai fini par commencer à le reluquer, et là, ça a été comme une gifle... je me suis dit que j'avais vraiment un problème. J'ai plus été capable de me dire que je le voyais que comme un pote... »

Un léger coup d'épaule vint le déséquilibrer une seconde, suivi d'un reniflement moqueur.

« T'es sûr que t'étais pas un peu homo avant? Ce que tu viens de me dire, ça fait super pédé. »

Sousuke lui rendit son coup, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Venant de toi, c'est vraiment une insulte. »

/

Une bonne heure plus tard, on toquait à la porte, et Rin sentit une bulle de chaleur traverser son visage en apercevant son meilleur ami se hérisser, tout en l'incitant à aller ouvrir la porte tout seul. Il le fit, une main dans sa poche, et lança un grand sourire aux deux étudiants devant lui.

« Hey les gars. Entrez vite, il fait super froid. »

Makoto lui adressa l'un de ses rires destructeurs, se frottant les mains tout en observant l'appartement avec attention, cherchant certainement son hôte. La vue le fit s'esclaffer :

« Il est dans la cuisine. »

Le châtain hocha la tête, puis fit un signe à Haruka avant d'enlever rapidement ses chaussures et de trottiner jusqu'à la pièce. La voix grave de son meilleur ami retentit, et Rin se sentit prêt à chantonner en entendant les exclamations ravies qui suivirent, l'idée de voir tout bien aller dans le meilleur des mondes, et ceci grâce à lui, le mettant en joie. Cependant, Haru ne quittait son regard blasé.

« Tu fais peur, comme ça.

– Je t'emmerde! Laisse-moi être content pour mes potes! »

Haru roula des yeux, et s'attira les vociférations féroces du rouquin, n'appréciant pas de perdre sa bonne humeur.

« Hé, arrête ça!

– Je pense que tu te fais des idées.

– Sois pas grognon parce qu'il se trouve que tu as eu tort!

– Tu es le seul à penser ceci. »

Il passa près de lui pour aller s'asseoir sans s'éterniser plus longtemps dans le vestibule, et quand Rin lui demanda ce qu'il voulait dire, il se contenta d'un mouvement d'épaule. Sousuke ne tarda pas à sortir de la cuisine avec la grosse marmite de curry, ce qui mit fin à toutes les discussions annexes.

« Tes potes arrivent quand, Tachibana?

– Ah, on sera entre nous pour ce soir, j'ai préféré les voir ce week-end. Je préfère les petites soirées entre nous, après tout. »

Le brun hocha la tête, semblant un peu déstabilisé par l'annonce, mais fut diverti par le rire tonitruant de son ami, qui s'affala sur les épaules du roi de la soirée, ayant déjà bu un verre, tout en le félicitant à renfort de grands coups entre les omoplates. Et au vu du rose sur les joues de Makoto, celui-ci ne semblait pas se plaindre du traitement.

La soirée se passa agréablement. Ils riaient et mangeaient bien, ouvrant une ou deux bouteilles pour l'occasion, bien que Haru ne touche pas à une goutte d'alcool. Même si, de temps en temps, les conversations étaient interrompues par deux-trois piques entre les deux bruns, qui ne faisaient au final que réchauffer l'atmosphère; l'ambiance resta bon enfant, surtout quand ils passèrent leurs cadeaux à Makoto.

Il avait déjà eu celui de Haru le matin-même, le nouvel ordinateur, petit, léger, et à la batterie immense pour mieux prendre des notes; n'étant pas vraiment une bonne idée à transporter. Rin, de son côté, avait aussi été généreux, ayant un salaire. Il lui avait trouvé un voyage pour deux dans tout un tas de destinations japonaises, ainsi que quelques chinoises. Il avait en premier lieu imaginé qu'il s'y rendrait avec Haru, mais...

Et puis était venu Sousuke, les oreilles rouges car il n'avait vraiment rien d'exceptionnel ou cher à côté des deux nageurs. Il avait cependant bu un verre pour s'insuffler un peu de courage, puis avait glissé le petit paquet à Makoto.

C'était une paire de gants, en laine épaisse, douce et solide, de la même teinte que son écharpe. Cela faisait un moment qu'il le voyait, les mains plongées dans ses poches, ou à souffler sur ses doigts écarlates. Il y avait alors pensé, même s'il avait un peu honte de n'offrir que cela. Seulement, en voyant le grand sourire sur le visage de l'autre étudiant, il se dit qu'il n'avait peut-être pas fait un si mauvais choix.

Rin observa la scène avec un fin sourire, certain que, désormais, il fallait juste que Sousuke fasse le premier pas. Quand lui et Makoto se retrouvèrent seuls pour faire la vaisselle, il jeta un coup d'œil via la porte, de l'espoir au fond des yeux. Il y avait cependant uniquement trouvé les deux côte à côte, à discuter tout en lavant les assiettes, à l'aise, comme deux potes.

« Hey Haru... »

Sa voix, presque un chuchotement, avait malgré tout atteint les oreilles du brun, qui ne montra aucune surprise à son ton, mêlant à la fois déception et incompréhension. Il se contenta de murmurer :

« Tu ne peux rien y faire. »

Il se retourna brusquement, les sourcils doucement froncés, et le cœur battant en se rendant compte de ce que lui disait son ami. Cette idée sournoise, stupide, inimaginable.

« Mais c'est idiot... Ils se plaisent tous les deux. »

Haru ferma les yeux, se contentant de se servir une nouvelle tasse de thé.

« Et ce sont nos amis. » il lui lança un regard acéré. « Laisse-les tranquilles. »

Rin ne saisissait pas. Au fond, peut-être aurait-il dû s'attendre à ce qu'il ne se produise rien de plus. A ce que le fait que Sousuke lui parle de ses sentiments ne déclenche rien du tout. Que la situation reste la même. Il aurait peut-être dû comprendre que ce n'était pas ceci dont avait besoin Sousuke.

Sousuke ne disait rien car il craignait. Il craignait ce que ses sentiments signifiaient, tout comme il craignait qu'ils ne soient pas réciproques. Il aurait pu tout bonnement aller le voir, et lui assurer que non, Makoto aussi l'aimait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître.

Mais il sentait dans les pupilles de Haru que non, il n'en avait pas le droit. C'était leur histoire. Leurs problèmes. Il n'était pas dans un soap opéra. Ils devaient les laisser régler leur histoire seuls, sinon cela signifierait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que celle-ci marche.

N'ayant pas le moins du monde conscience des tourments dans la pièce à côté, les deux étudiants en médecine continuaient de nettoyer les plats, prenant leur temps, appréciant l'atmosphère légère qui planait entre eux et qui avait un peu disparu ces derniers jours. De plus, ils avaient un peu bu, cela aidait.

Sousuke savait qu'il n'aurait jamais laissé ses yeux traîner autant sur l'autre s'il était totalement sobre. Il se serait aussi senti bien plus gêné, et honteux. A cet instant, il s'en fichait bien, appréciant la présence de Makoto. Il n'était pas non plus ivre, avait maîtrise de ses gestes, mais malheureusement pas vraiment de ses pensées. Et elles n'avaient rien de bien innocent.

Il pensait principalement à quelque chose de, au fond, vraiment idiot. Il se demandait si le châtain sortait vraiment avec quelqu'un. Cette idée le préoccupait depuis une semaine. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que, peut-être, les amis qu'il avait « invités » durant le week-end, n'en étaient pas tellement. Qu'il avait décidé d'avancer leur petite fête pour faire quelque chose de plus privé que ce simple dîner. Quelque chose aux chandelles, de romantique.

Alors ses pensées partaient plus loin, et il s'imaginait organiser, lui-même, quelque chose de semblable. Il imaginait le regard surpris de son ami, puis le sourire épanoui qui suivrait sur son visage. Sa main, dont il se damnait désormais de connaître la chaleur, venir se caler dans la sienne, l'attirer contre lui.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en lâchant le verre qu'il nettoyait, celui-ci rebondissant dans l'évier. Makoto releva ses yeux verts dans sa direction, et lui tendit l'objet.

« Fatigué?

– Euh, ouais... au fait, ça va, ça t'a plu ce soir? »

Ses épaules se carrèrent quand les pommettes de Tachibana rosirent, et qu'il hocha la tête, monstrueusement sincère et attirant dans sa béatitude.

« C'était très bon, merci encore. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas voir les autres d'Iwatobi, mais ils ne peuvent pas venir à Tokyo tous les jours non plus...

– Ah, ouais... dommage.

– Oh, et puis j'ai été doublement gâté, Tadashi et les autres m'avaient préparé un gâteau monstrueux, il faudra que je t'en passe une partie, ou je vais faire une overdose. »

Le nom masculin sonna quelque chose en Sousuke, qui immédiatement se renfrogna, appuyant un peu plus fort avec son torchon.

« Tu sais, tu pouvais l'inviter ce soir, hein, pas besoin de te préoccuper de moi, o-ou des autres, tu pouvais inviter des gens qu'on connaît pas... » sa bouche était molle, il ne se rendit pas compte de ce qu'ils disait, ni du sourcil haussé de son ami, qui se mua en ébahissement pur quand il continua : « Tu peux venir avec ton copain, hein, on te dira rien, c'est ton anniversaire... »

Le silence se répandit dans la cuisine, seulement coupé par le bruit de l'eau que Sousuke éteint rapidement, passant une main sur sa bouche en prenant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il tourna à peine ses pupilles qu'il vit la lueur de panique dans les orbes vertes, alors que Makoto lâchait sa serviette et secouait les mains.

« M-Mais je n'ai pas de copain, enfin, enf-fin je... »

Ses balbutiements étaient difficilement audibles, et Sousuke sentait sa gorge se serrer brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Qu'il venait d'avouer, comme ça, quelque chose qui lui prenait la tête depuis des mois, qu'il avait enfin la possibilité d'être un homme, d'assumer, d'être un véritable ami. Ses mains tremblèrent, et son ventre se serra, mais quand il continua, il planta ses pupilles dans celles terrifiées.

« Ok, bah... quand même, je voulais dire... si t'as un mec, ou quoi, tu peux me le présenter, hein... j'ai rien contre, après tout mon meilleur ami est le roi de la Gay Pride.

– M-Mais comment tu sais que... »

La question lui fit lâcher un frisson, car il se mit à avoir peur de répondre. Qu'il ne pouvait pas balancer que Nanase lui avait dit, surtout depuis tant de temps. Il se contenta d'un mouvement de poignet sur son ventre, nerveux, et balbutia :

« Bah, je... j'ai deviné, c'est tout. Je te... vois, et voilà, c'est clair, et je m'en fiche, y a rien qui change. »

Et si, en utilisant le verbe ''voir'', il avait voulu dire qu'il avait pu le deviner en le croisant, comme il serait capable de le faire avec tout le monde s'il avait réellement un gaydar; Makoto sembla réellement se hérisser en l'entendant, et s'approcha d'un pas, rouge tomate, et les bras tremblants :

« J-je suis désolé, je t'assure que je ne t'ai jamais approché avec ce genre de pensées en tête! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je... je n'ai jamais voulu quoique ce soit de toi dans ce genre, hein! Je suis vraiment désolé, Yamazaki, c'était juste... »

Les mots semblèrent frapper Sousuke en plein visage. Car il venait d'avoir la confirmation. Que Makoto n'était pas intéressé par lui de cette manière. Il faillit s'esclaffer en se disant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus normal, en le connaissant.

Mais il n'eut soudain pas du tout envie de rire.

« Je sais, Tachibana. Y a pas de malaise. Je voulais juste que tu saches que ça me pose aucun problème. »

Et, d'un mouvement sec, presque un spasme, il ralluma l'eau, et recommença à nettoyer ses casseroles.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Oui je suis navrée, la dernière fois beaucoup s'enjoilliaient en pensant que les choses étaient réglées, mais vous êtes allées un peu vite les filles ^^ Le plus gros problème de cette fic, et Rin l'a bien cerné, ce n'est pas que Sousuke a peur de ses sentiments; c'est juste qu'il a peur de lui-même. Et même s'il savait qu'il plaît aussi à Makoto, vu son état actuel, il aurait toujours du mal avec l'idée de sortir avec lui car il ne verrait que les problèmes qui en ressortiraient, les risques, et surtout sa peur de blesser Makoto, étant donné que son amour de soi est de zéro.

Bref, j'espère que ce petit anniversaire vous aura plu, surtout que la semaine prochaine on attaque du lourd, en même temps plus que deux chaps et la première partie de la fic est terminée! Evidemment que ces deux parties sont pas là pour rien, il y a une bonne raison de la séparation en deux de cette fic, et vous verrez bien laquelle, mais beaucoup de choses vont se passer ça vous n'avez pas à en douter ^^

Sur ce, je ne vous en dit pas plus, à part à la semaine prochaine!


	20. 19: Pour fuir la marée

Salut tout le monde! Un assez long chapitre ce coup-ci, en même temps on approche de la fin de la première partie!

Une précision, carje suis certaine que beaucoup n'ont pas lu le light novel : les raisons de la peur de l'océan de Makoto sont bel et bien celles que j'ai citées dans ce chapitre. Les implications sont très sous-entendues dans le LN, mais restent de mon interprétation (quand bien même High Speed est assez sombre contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser; donc c'est pas juste que j'ai envie d'angst).

* * *

19\. Avancer pour fuir la marée

* * *

Rin sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sousuke ne disait que peu de choses, et il suffisait qu'il se rappelle de Haru ainsi que de ses mots pour qu'il comprenne qu'il devait cesser. ''Laisse-les'', c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit. Et, au fond, peut-être avait-il raison.

Mais il se sentait mal, à voir son ami penché sur ses révisions pour ne rien ficher, le voir observer ses cours d'un œil vague pour ne pas y toucher. Et il faisait tant d'efforts, à lui assurer que tout allait bien, à le persuader qu'il avait plus important à penser. Des excuses, ce n'était rien d'autre.

Tout était finalement réglé de son côté. Sans même la rencontrer, il avait appris que la directrice de communication avait donné un avis favorable à son insertion dans la team. Il avait principalement fallu débattre avec le président de la société qui finançait l'équipe, mais ses résultats et l'or qu'il pouvait certainement apporter avaient été appréciés. Il serait embauché. D'ici moins d'un an, après en avoir fini en Australie, il reviendrait à Tokyo. Avec Haru. Avec Sousuke. Il ne serait plus laissé de côté.

Il en avait assez de ne pouvoir rien faire, et l'heure de son départ se rapprochait. Alors il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table, posant son mug dessus, et observa son ami qui ne bougeait pas, de la musique dans les oreilles. Agacé, il leva la main et alla arracher l'écouteur, récoltant un léger son surpris de l'étudiant, qui ronchonna :

« Hey, je bosse!

– Heh. C'est ça. »

Sousuke cilla, le visage contracté en une moue agacée, et il désigna ses feuilles de cours éparpillées devant lui.

« Ça y ressemble pas?

– Sérieusement? Tu fais rien depuis tout à l'heure.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais? »

Le regard blasé qu'il lui envoyait était suffisamment parlant, et la gorgée de café qu'il but fut amère.

« Parce que je suis pas débile?

– Ça, c'est à débattre.

– Sousuke. » leurs yeux s'accrochèrent, et il reposa son récipient. « Si y a un problème, tu me le dis, ok? »

Il exhala lentement, ne semblant pas apprécier ce qu'il entendait, et sa nuque se tendit sous son sous-pull noir.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

Des éclairs furent échangés entre les deux. Et Rin décida que, finalement, la finesse et la douceur ne leur convenait pas. Il fallait dire les choses directement, qu'elles fassent mal ou non.

« C'est Makoto? »

Les paupières du brun se plissèrent d'autant plus, ses lèvres laissant échapper un grommellement :

« Pourquoi tu penses ça?

– Parce que tu fais la tronche.

– Comme souvent.

– Et que ça date de son anniversaire. »

Il croisa les bras, alors que Sousuke se contentait de faire semblant de se remettre au travail. Cela fit froncer ses sourcils au nageur, car son meilleur ami était un spécialiste quand il s'agissait de faire comme si tout allait bien, et de ne pas discuter de ce qui pouvait lui poser problème. Alors Rin poursuivit, bougonnant :

« Dire que je pensais que t'allais en profiter pour faire quelque chose... »

Cette fois-ci, il ouvrit de grands yeux, semblant réellement pris par surprise. Sa main retomba contre la table en un bruit sourd, alors qu'il l'observait comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il cessait la natation pour aller planter des pommiers en Angola.

« Hein?

– Moi, c'est ce que j'aurais fait. » se défendit-il en haussant les épaules, jouant volontairement le blasé, glissant un doigt sur la céramique de sa tasse. Seulement, cela ne fonctionna pas sur Sousuke qui perdit patience sans tarder :

« Il ne se passera rien, Rin, bon sang! Tu débloques? Et je suis pas homo, je te l'ai dit!

– Et alors, s'énerva-t-il aussi rapidement. Que je sache, t'es toujours en plein crush sur lui, non? Qu'est-ce que ça change?

– Ça change que c'est mon pote! »

Lorsqu'il vit Rin lever les yeux au ciel, il insista férocement, l'air pour le coup véritablement indigné :

« Je ferais rien, oublie cette idée, ok? T'es pas croyable... »

Rin abattit une main sur la table. Son mug trembla. Sousuke était son meilleur ami, et ils pouvaient s'engueuler pour un rien. Mais là, il n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression qu'il était stupide. Il avait peur, et cela ne lui allait pas. Il ne put s'empêcher de répondre, ses dents acérées se laissant voir.

« T'es un crétin, j'y peux rien! Tu laisses passer un type génial juste parce que tu flippes!

– Il me voit que comme un pote, de toute façon, je ne vais pas le forcer! »

Soudain, un long silence tomba, les fiches de Sousuke éparpillées sur la table et le sol, tout comme ses stylos ayant volés suite à la collision de la paume de Rin, dont les pupilles s'agrandirent.

« Comment ça? »

Il n'y croyait pas, et ne souhaitait pas le faire. Parce que Makoto était censé en pincer pour Sousuke, aussi. C'était pour cela qu'il était si énervé. Car tout aurait dû tellement bien se passer. Ils auraient pu se rendre compte de leur attirance respective, et tenter quelque chose, être vraiment heureux. Rin savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Il pensait que, réellement, ses potes pourraient construire une histoire qui en valait la peine. Et voir que c'était tout le contraire qui se passait ne faisait que l'énerver, et peut-être l'attrister.

« Je lui ai dit que je savais qu'il était gay, et la première chose qu'il a répondu c'était qu'il n'était pas attiré par moi. »

Il tourna la tête, les commissures vers le bas, et l'expression que Rin avait vu Sousuke porter depuis plusieurs jours, amère et déçue, refit surface. Cependant, ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose clochait. Il secoua la tête, et insista :

« Attends, attends, il t'a dit ça, tout à coup? C'est bizarre.

– C'est pourtant vrai, insista-t-il, sombre. A peine je lui ai dit qu'il a paniqué et a voulu me _rassurer_ en me disant que _jamais_ il n'avait été mon pote avec des idées derrière la tête. »

Un instant de réflexion fut nécessaire pour le nageur australien, alors qu'il tentait de visualiser la scène, et qu'elle clochait, définitivement. Il plissa les yeux, pour marmonner :

« Eh, sérieux, Sousuke, je crois vraiment qu'il a uniquement dit ça parce qu'il a pris peur, et qu'il a cru que _tu _ne traînerais plus avec lui si tu avais peur qu'il tente un truc avec toi. C'est pas étonnant, la plupart des homophobes sont des gars qui flippent à l'idée que des gays les draguent. »

Un court silence plana, les pupilles turquoises toujours détournées.

« Tachibana sait que je suis pas comme ça. »

Bien qu'il garde les sourcils froncés, Rin pouvait deviner à ses traits un peu relâchés qu'il avait véritablement semé le doute en son ami, et cela le fit un peu mieux respirer. Il tâcha d'insister :

« Makoto est un froussard, il a peut-être juste paniqué.

– Pourquoi tu tentes tant que ça de me faire croire que ça pourrait être réciproque? » lâcha-t-il soudain, semblant à bout. La tête de son ami était remplie de contradictions, de questions, de craintes. Il ne pouvait déjà même pas accepter que cela soit possible. Rin n'aimait pas cette idée, encore plus qu'elle empêche Sousuke d'être heureux, de vouloir chercher le bonheur.

Il aurait pu tout lui dire immédiatement, et cela aurait été simple. Mais qui sait s'il le croirait? Qui sait ce que cela engendrerait? Et comment pouvait-il faire ça à Makoto?

« J-J'en sais rien, moi, mais on ne sait jamais?

– Moi je sais. »

Le ton grave de Sousuke coupa toute réplique à Rin, qui ne fit que voir ses orbes claires s'assombrir, et sa rancoeur être expulsée par les mots qui suivirent :

« En même temps, pourquoi je l'intéresserais? Regarde moi, avec mon épaule en miette, mes crises de panique, mes insultes, et la façon dont je me comporte avec les gens. Qui, après avoir assisté à ça, voudrait se l'infliger? Il n'est pas maso. »

Sa respiration se bloqua, de colère et de douleur de l'entendre dire cela, et d'être incapable de lui faire comprendre qu'il avait tort.

« Se l'infli-...!? T'es pas une maladie, Sousuke! Et franchement, s'il y a bien un truc que Makoto aime faire, c'est aider les autres! »

Un rire froid, glaçant, et surtout très ironique retentit, trop pour Rin qui se prépara à ce qui suivrait, la tirade pessimiste comme il les détestait, et que son meilleur ami aimait tant pondre :

« Il n'est pas débile non plus. Et je le connais, Rin. Je sais très bien comment il est, et qu'il me rejettera jamais pour des conneries. Mais y a une différence entre _ça_, et... aller plus loin. Sortir avec le mec qu'il a vu lui parler comme de la merde juste parce qu'il avait mal à l'épaule? Avec le gars qui lui a pathétiquement demandé de l'accompagner chez le médecin? Avec l'abruti qui s'est mis à faire une crise de panique devant lui, qui lui a presque _vomi_ dessus, et chialé comme un con? »

Ses mots s'accompagnèrent d'une grimace de dégoût, envers lui-même. Ce dégoût que Rin détestait, car il ne le comprenait pas, et était incapable de le faire disparaître.

« Si tu lui demandes pas, tu sauras jamais. »

Enfin, les pupilles se plantèrent dans les siennes.

« Je suis un putain d'égoïste quand je le veux, Rin. Mais pas assez pour lui faire ça. »

/

Quand il se levait le matin, il jetait un coup d'œil à son bureau, ses cours étalés dessus. Il les fixait, longuement. La gorge serrée, il passait à côté, sans les approcher, en se disant qu'il s'en occuperait le lendemain.

Puis il fallait faire du café, car Rin avait fini par y devenir accro, et que s'il n'avait pas sa tasse remplie en se réveillant, il faisait la gueule toute la journée. Sousuke levait les yeux au ciel, le traitait de gamin pourri gâté, mais continuait de lui préparer chaque matin. Il se réveillait toujours plus tôt pour aller en cours, de toute façon.

L'odeur s'était donc mise à embaumer l'appartement. Rin, lorsqu'il était présent, l'était pratiquement toujours avec une tasse à la main. Lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il allait nager. Il retrouvait Haru, s'entraînait avec lui, rentrait avec un sourire plus que lumineux. Il repartait dans environ un mois. Sousuke n'avait pas vraiment envie de voir ce moment arriver.

Parce que la fragrance de caféine dans l'air allait lui manquer. Les chamailleries dans la cuisine. Le soir sur le canapé, à zapper et s'endormir devant la télé. Les maillots et serviettes sentant le chlore remplissant sa machine à laver. Les ''produits de beauté'' de la diva qui lui servait de meilleur ami, et qui prétendait que c'était juste pour protéger ses cheveux de l'eau de la piscine.

Avoir une présence, quand il partait le matin, et rentrait le soir. Quelqu'un qui lui fasse oublier à quel point il s'emmerdait, la journée, l'envie difficilement surmontable de sécher pour aller nager, le bruit des vagues au fond de ses tympans.

Il attrapa son sac, et releva la tête en voyant son ami se retourner sur le canapé, bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il lui fit un léger geste de salut avant de s'engouffrer dehors, son bonnet enfoncé sur ses oreilles, et le bas de son visage dans son écharpe.

Le train mit quelques minutes à arriver. Il commençait vraiment à faire froid, et l'hiver arrivait. En observant le ciel, il se fit la réflexion qu'il allait peut-être même bientôt se mettre à neiger. Ce n'était pas bon pour améliorer son humeur déjà peu jouasse, qui ne s'améliora pas vraiment quand il releva la tête en voyant un certain châtain, l'arrivée le poussant à retirer ses écouteurs.

« Salut, Yamazaki. »

Sousuke observa Makoto, son regard tomba sur les gants carmins qu'il portait, et qui allaient avec son écharpe. Sa gorge se serra, lorsqu'il repensa à une semaine plus tôt. Puis à ce que Rin avait pu lui dire. Tout ce à quoi il ne voulait pas penser pour le moment.

« Salut. »

Il remit ses écouteurs. Makoto ne sembla pas apprécier le geste, mais Sousuke se dit que pour aujourd'hui, il acceptait d'être un connard. Que cela ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Malgré tout, quand le train arriva, il alla s'asseoir à côté de l'autre étudiant. Sûrement car s'il était prêt à le laisser lui en vouloir une journée pour avoir décidé d'être de mauvaise humeur, il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il ressentirait si celui-ci décidait pour de bon qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à voir l'un envers l'autre. Si, tout à coup, Makoto cessait d'être patient.

Il grimaça, et retira son écouteur, finalement. Il était vraiment faible, au fond.

« Le reste du gâteau était vraiment bon. Merci encore. »

Il releva la tête, semblant surpris que Sousuke finisse par lui adresser la parole. Mais là où Rin lui aurait adressé une tête d'un kilomètre de long, aurait grogné d'un ton ironique et vengeur 'ça y est t'as décidé d'arrêter de faire la gueule?'; Makoto se contenta de sourire. Un sourire semblant soulagé, qui le remplit immédiatement de culpabilité.

« Je t'en prie, et puis tu m'as bien aidé! Je me serais senti coupable de le jeter... La confiture de framboise à l'intérieur était vraiment une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas? »

Non, il était incapable d'imaginer l'autre lui en vouloir pour de vrai. Peut-être même que l'idée le terrifiait. C'était pour cela que Rin disait des conneries. Il s'en voudrait à tout jamais de ruiner leur amitié. Il y tenait vraiment beaucoup, que ce soit parce qu'il appréciait Tachibana plus que nécessaire, mais aussi car il savait que l'autre souhaitait l'aider. Ses mots, alors qu'il sanglotait sur ses genoux, il s'en souvenait. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser tomber.

Il se persuada alors qu'en rentrant, il plancherait sur sa physique.

Mais sa détermination fut de courte durée. L'effet-Makoto, qui lui donnait soudain envie de travailler pour ne pas le décevoir, se dissipait rapidement quand l'autre n'était pas là. Ce jour-là, il dormit en dermatologie, et s'il regretta un peu ensuite, il finit par hausser les épaules, et se dire que s'il ne le faisait qu'une fois, ce n'était pas grave.

Il avait tellement envie de nager, en dehors de Tokyo, plus loin, en mer, dans un stade. De plonger dans l'eau, oublier ses soucis, ne penser qu'à la course, l'arrivée, l'or au bout. Se battre pour attraper son destin qui semblait tant apprécier lui échapper. Se battre pour vivre une vie rêvée, être celui qui y parviendrait.

Il repensa à Tachibana, alors qu'il ramassait ses affaires, et se disait qu'il pouvait bien sécher le cours d'anatomie. Il verrait bien qu'il n'était pas là. Mais la pensée de la conversation qu'ils pourraient peut-être avoir, sur les cours, lui plut encore moins. De toute manière, ses affaires de natation étaient dans son sac.

Le soir, en rentrant, il parla à peine à Rin. Il lui dit qu'il était fatigué, qu'il avait déjà mangé. Mais il n'avait juste pas faim. Il observa sa pile de devoirs, de cours; ne fit rien. Il s'assit sur son lit. Puis grimaça, agrippant son épaule, car avait mal.

Les yeux verts, le bruit des vagues, lui parvinrent faiblement. Il eut tellement honte. Mais ne fit rien d'autre que tenir son articulation, souffrant en silence, plus que de sa blessure, mais du vide qu'il avait l'impression s'était installé dans sa vie.

/

Sousuke observa par sa fenêtre, et fit la moue en observant la neige qui, doucement, tombait, ressortant sur le ciel noir de pollution. Il soupira longuement, s'affala sur sa table, sur ses feuilles à demi remplies, et décida de faire une pause. Les partiels étaient dans une semaine. Il s'était déjà fait à l'idée qu'il ne réussirait pas.

On toqua à sa porte, et cela le surpris assez pour qu'il ne puisse jouer l'absent. Rin était parti pour le week-end, ayant été revoir sa sœur à Iwatobi. Makoto, au dernières nouvelles, bossait d'arrache-pied chez lui, et sortait rarement. Quand il poussa la porte, il ne s'attendit pas à y voir un brun de presque une tête de moins que lui, le regard bleu perçant se plantant dans ses pupilles.

« Yamazaki. »

Il frissonna quand l'air de l'extérieur l'atteint, surtout qu'il portait simplement un t-shirt à manches longues, et un jogging avec des chaussettes de sport.

« Nanase? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là? Rin est absent tu sais.

– C'est bien pour ça que je suis ici.

– Huh? »

Sans un mot de plus, il pénétra l'appartement, dégageant d'un mouvement de main le corps pourtant massif de Sousuke, qui gardait la bouche entrouverte, un peu sur le cul.

« Si Rin était là, il ne me laisserait pas une seconde tranquille pour dire ce que j'ai à dire.

– Ce qui est...? »

Haru enleva ses chaussures ainsi que son manteau, et marcha sans trop de gêne là où se trouvait le kotatsu, pour se glisser en dessous.

« Hé! Réponds-moi quand j'te parle!

– Viens t'asseoir s'il te plaît. »

Grommelant dans sa barbe qu'il était chez lui, et qu'il ne pouvait y croire, il fit cependant comme le lui disait le jeune nageur, gardant malgré tout une moue boudeuse sur le visage. Il fit un peu de place parmi ses cours, en attendant que Nanase parle.

« Tu étais occupé?

– Pas qu'un peu, mais ça il aurait fallu le demander avant.

– Mmh. »

La lueur agacée dans ses pupilles ne tarda pas à empirer.

« Bon, c'est quoi le problème à la fin?

– C'est Makoto. »

Le nom lui fit immédiatement perdre toute colère, alors qu'il cillait, et que Haru poursuivait :

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu lui as dit, ou fait, mais il n'est pas très bien ces derniers temps. Je suis inquiet pour lui.

– Ah... »

Il ferma les poings, baissant la tête sous la vague de honte qui le recouvrait. Il n'avait vraiment pas voulu être un tel salaud. Mais ces dernières semaines n'avaient été que ça : alterner entre le stress des partiels, et la déception du rejet. Quand il était avec lui, tout allait bien, il était même capable d'enfin sourire. Jusqu'ici, ce n'était qu'avec Tachibana ou Rin qu'il y parvenait. Mais dès qu'ils se séparaient, il se prenait à ne plus vouloir le recroiser, s'enfermer, qu'il le laisse seul, qu'il cesse de lui sourire, d'être si gentil.

Qu'il ne soit pas gentil avec lui, l'imbécile de nageur en pleine noyade, perdu en plein océan.

« Vous ne vous voyez plus autant qu'avant.

– On... a plein de boulot, Nanase, fit-il rapidement en secouant la tête. On y peut rien.

– Je sais, c'est aussi ce qu'il m'a dit. »

Une main recouvrant ses yeux, et un soupir lui échappant, il gronda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement? »

Haru le regarda longtemps, ses doigts jouant vaguement avec un stylo qui traînait. Il fit quelques petits dessins dans une marge, sans trop réfléchir, et murmura :

« Tu ne m'as jamais demandé pourquoi je t'avais dit ça à l'aéroport. Pourquoi je t'ai tout à coup annoncé que Makoto était homosexuel. »

Le souvenir recouvrit Sousuke, toutes ses implications aussi. Cela avait été un moment vraiment troublant, à la fois car il ne s'attendait pas à cela, à cette information, mais aussi aux sentiments qui l'avaient envahi. Cette pensée qu'il avait sur le coup jugée absurde, qui était peut-être un peu de soulagement, comme si tout à coup cela justifiait la relation étrange qu'ils avaient jusque-là. Ce sentiment qu'il avait refoulé, pour mieux se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait s'en débarrasser. Qu'il était attiré par un autre gars, et ceci depuis bien plus longtemps que ce matin à l'aéroport. Qu'il n'avait juste pas saisi ce que c'était. Qu'il était resté persuadé, comme un débile, qu'ils étaient juste très potes.

Il ne prononça pas un mot, suite à cela, laissant Haruka continuer à gribouiller sur ses feuilles, la neige tombant toujours doucement derrière lui, indolente et pure.

« Je te l'ai avant tout dit car l'idée que tu puisses l'imaginer avec une femme m'a énervé. J'ai trouvé ça très irrespectueux et maladroit de ta part de penser immédiatement ceci. Et puis, ce sujet est sensible chez lui. J'ai pensé qu'il fallait au moins que tu sois au courant. »

Sa voix se baissa en même temps que ses yeux. Sousuke pouvait voir quelque chose de particulier chez cet autre homme, une certaine grâce dans ses mouvements. Quelque chose qui attirait le regard, qui pouvait hypnotiser, que ce soit son silence ou son côté mystérieux, que Rin lui avoir confié un jour trouver fascinant. C'était pour cela que, quand bien même pour n'importe qui d'autre, il l'aurait jeté dehors s'il était entré sans rien demander chez lui; il laissait celui-ci s'asseoir à sa table, et jouer avec son matériel de classe. Il l'écoutait, voire buvait ses paroles, sans l'interrompre.

« Aussi... » finalement, ses paupières se fermèrent. « Je n'avais que des soupçons, avant. Mais il y a bien quelque chose. Non? »

Sousuke serra la mâchoire, incapable de répondre. Il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Même sans utiliser de termes clairs, il pouvait saisir ce que lui disait le nageur. Il comprenait de quoi il venait lui parler, et l'idée qu'un autre ait deviné sans qu'il dise un mot continuait de lui prendre la gorge.

« Je veux que mon meilleur ami soit heureux. Je veux qu'il cesse d'avoir peur d'être qui il est. Il n'est jamais sorti avec quelqu'un à cause de ça, tu sais? »

Un de ses sourcils se haussa, car désormais, il ne comprenait pas vers où se dirigeait Haruka, ou peut-être qu'il en avait une idée, mais il ne saisissait pas _pourquoi_ il lui parlait de cela.

« Alors quand je t'ai dit que je te le confiais, j'étais sérieux, Yamazaki. Je compte sur toi.

– ...pour faire quoi, exactement? »

Sa voix ne sortit qu'en un léger filet écorché, plat, rauque. Et le plus petit étrécit ses paupières.

« Faire ce qui est le plus juste, le plus préférable, pour vous deux. »

En entendant ceci, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de ricaner, sombrement ironique, tout en tournant la tête.

« C'est précisément ce que je fais.

– De ce que j'en vois, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Il se leva brutalement, faisant rouler un de ses stylos, et glisser en arrière le coussin sur lequel il était assis.

« Je devrais faire quoi, alors! Aller toquer chez lui, avec un bouquet de fleurs, et lui demander de tenter le coup avec moi? Lui demander de supporter les crises de panique, les rendez-vous chez le médecin, la mauvaise humeur; tout ça parce qu'il faut être gentil avec moi? Non mais je suis le seul à réellement penser à ce qui vaut le mieux pour lui, ou quoi!? »

Haru ne se laissa pas impressionner par ses paroles, restant assis, le regard droit, la voix calme. Il le regarda bien en face, et tonna :

« Et si c'est ce qu'il souhaiterait faire?

– Il n'est pas idiot. »

Finalement, Haru se leva, s'époussetant un peu, et bien qu'il doive lever la tête pour lui parler, il le fit avec assurance.

« Il pensait que le continent Pangée existait encore, Yamazaki. » Il haussa les épaules, puis commença à remettre son écharpe. « Moi, je ne ferais sûrement pas cela, surtout pour un type que je ne connais au final pas si bien. Mais je ne suis pas lui. Toi non plus. Laisse-le donc choisir lui-même ce qu'il souhaite être. S'il te rejette, tu t'en remettras. Tu es censé cesser de fuir, non? »

Et sans un mot de plus, il enfila son manteau, et sortit de l'appartement. Sousuke se contenta de garder les yeux fermés. La neige, à sa fenêtre, vint se poser sur le verre et fondre, comme de la pluie.

/

Il fixa les aiguilles de sa montre. Sa gorge se serra, mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta assis, devant sa feuille à moitié blanche, devant la démonstration parfaite de son échec, de sa médiocrité. Il ne voulait rien montrer. Il ne voulait pas qu'on ait pitié de lui. Alors il restait, quand bien même il restait presque une heure d'examen, car il se disait que s'il restait jusqu'au bout, il pourrait au moins dire qu'il avait essayé.

Comme si c'était vrai. Il n'avait rien fait. Il avait échoué, et c'était de sa responsabilité. Il avait été un étudiant incapable, qui écoutait à peine, qui s'endormait en cours, qui se fichait d'être là. Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver dans cet amphithéâtre. Il aurait peut-être simplement dû sauter dans la mer, ce jour-là. Peut-être que cela aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

Avec un sifflement rageur, il claqua son stylo contre sa table, n'en revenant pas de la tournure de ses pensées, et d'à quel point il pouvait être pathétique. Il ne lui manquait vraiment plus que ça : les idées suicidaires. C'était la dernière chose qu'il fallait pour faire de lui un parfait abruti désespérant.

Les aiguilles tournèrent enfin, et la cloche sonna. Il alla poser son devoir sans un mot, son ventre douloureux, bien qu'il tente de garder figure au maximum. Autour de lui, des exclamations retentissaient, ses camarades étaient heureux d'en avoir fini avec les examens. Il n'arrivait même pas à ressentir ce bonheur. A part de la honte, il ne possédait rien.

Lentement, il marcha jusqu'à son arrêt de métro, serrant les poings à l'idée de voir Rin en rentrant, qui lui demanderait comment s'étaient passés ses partiels. Il serait certainement enthousiaste, pourrait peut-être même lui dire que c'était qu'un mauvais moment, qu'il passerait quand même en seconde année, qu'il avait encore les derniers partiels pour se refaire. Sousuke, pourtant, n'avait vraiment pas envie d'entendre cela. Il n'avait même pas envie d'y penser.

Des pas s'approchèrent de lui, et il se tendit. Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il se tourna vers Makoto, son cœur battant plus fort rien qu'à l'idée, et ses regrets s'appesantissant sur son estomac. Cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il vit les cernes qui entouraient les yeux de son ami, et que son habituel sourire était absent.

« Yamazaki. »

Il aurait dû s'en douter. Il lui avait à peine adressé la parole ces dernières semaines. Il n'en avait pas eu la force, car il avait tellement, tellement honte, car il était déçu, apeuré. Il savait que cela se produirait. Il s'attendait à ce regard presque accusateur.

Ça y est, se disait-il. C'était la fin. La fin des rares espoirs qu'il avait pu conserver. Makoto allait l'engueuler, enfin, et il le mériterait. Il lui parlerait comme ce qu'il était vraiment : un enfoiré. Il lui dirait ne pas voir pourquoi il ferait des efforts si ce n'était pas réciproque. Et il comprenait, quand bien même, au fond, il sente malgré tout de la colère à cette simple idée.

Sousuke hocha la tête, et ses mains étaient légèrement humides. Il les garda dans ses poches.

« Tachibana. »

Le train arriva, ils grimpèrent dedans sans un mot de plus. Le brun se demanda si ce serait comme cela que tout finirait, finalement. Avec un long silence significatif. Peut-être que cela convenait bien, finalement. Peut-être ne méritait-il même pas des mots.

Ils s'assirent malgré tout côte à côte, n'échangeant pas une parole, et l'atmosphère restant électrique. Lorsqu'arriva leur arrêt, ils débarquèrent, descendirent de la station en hauteur, en silence, suivant le chemin qu'ils avaient de nombreuses fois emprunté, habituellement en s'esclaffant, en parlant avec chaleur, affection.

Ça avait peut-être été trop court. Ces instants, avec Tachibana pour lui changer les idées, le remettre debout, avaient sûrement été les rares à réellement le faire se sentir vivant, ces six derniers mois.

Ses pensées furent coupées quand il vit Makoto s'arrêter de marcher. Ils étaient à l'intersection où, habituellement, ils se séparaient. Lui aussi stoppa ses pas. Ils se fixèrent, environ un mètre entre eux, Sousuke ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, et Makoto ayant un visage terriblement sérieux.

« Viens chez moi. »

Ses sourcils sombres se haussèrent haut en entendant ceci, et à peine ouvrit-il la bouche que le châtain fit volte-face, marchant vers chez lui sans attendre de réponse.

« Quoi? Hey! Pour quoi faire? »

Il s'arrêta, mais resta dos à lui. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, haussa les épaules, sa voix peut-être un peu tremblante.

« Parce que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, maintenant que les examens sont terminés. »

La phrase fut comme un électrochoc pour Sousuke, qui oublia ses mains moites, le son des vagues, son année loupée. Il ne réfléchit pas, et fit un pas vers lui, le cœur serré, mais sous un sentiment chaleureux. Sûrement du soulagement. L'impression d'avoir encore une chance, ceci avec l'une des personnes qui désormais comptait plus que les autres.

« Ok. »

Sousuke allongea ses pas, et cette fois ne marcha pas derrière lui. Il se plaça à ses côtés, et s'il n'osa toujours pas regarder Makoto dans les yeux, il ne pensa pas une seule fois à reculer.

Une fois arrivés, ils gardèrent le silence, son hôte se contentant de lui faire signe de se mettre à l'aise près de sa table à manger, celle sur laquelle ils avaient passé des heures à réviser, pendant qu'il allait chercher à boire. Sousuke s'exécuta, et quand il fut assis, il laissa ses doigts aller toucher la matière de l'écharpe de son ami, pour comparer avec la sienne. Tachibana arriva, et le vit faire, semblant quelque peu surpris du geste. Rapidement, il expliqua :

« Je croyais que c'était les mêmes mais non en fait, c'est juste qu'elles se ressemblent... »

Et, enfin, un sourire familier surgit, doux, reposant; l'impression d'avoir gagné un prix envahit Sousuke, qui se sentit bizarrement euphorique avec ce simple geste stupide. Pourtant, c'est celui-ci qui fit baisser d'un cran la tension, détendit ses épaules, dénoua le nœud dans son estomac. Makoto s'approcha, s'assit à ses côtés, puis posa deux verres sur la table, ainsi qu'une bouteille. Alors qu'il cillait, le châtain ne fit que sourire plus.

« On a jamais pu la goûter. C'est le bon moment, non? »

Le nageur de papillon attrapa la bouteille de vin, le nom en français, et laissa échapper un léger rire à son tour. Puis, il acquiesça, et commença à l'ouvrir, ayant plus l'habitude du tire-bouchon que son ami. Cette fois-ci, il y avait des verres à pied. Il se demanda s'il en possédait réellement, ou s'il en avait acheté pour l'occasion. Il se convainc que cela ne ferait de mal à personne qu'il se persuade que c'était la seconde solution.

Ils burent, et si Makoto sembla surpris face à l'alcool plus fin que ce dont il avait l'habitude, et surtout moelleux, il finit malgré tout son verre, au fil de la conversation. Ils ne parlèrent de rien d'extraordinaire. De la routine, du temps. Le châtain se plaignit des examens et de la fatigue qu'ils entraînaient, et, malgré qu'il craigne de voir la question retournée contre lui, Sousuke la posa :

« Tu t'es bien débrouillé? »

Makoto sembla surpris de l'entendre demander ceci. Mais après l'avoir observé une ou deux secondes, il répondit avec assurance :

« Je pense. Je me dis que ce n'est que la première année, que cela va devenir plus difficile, mais étant donné que j'ai un but à atteindre, j'arrive à me faire à l'idée des sacrifices que cela engendre. J'ai vraiment envie de réussir. »

Il était parvenu à détourner la conversation de ce qu'il savait fâcheux. A nouveau, Sousuke se demanda comment il avait fait pour tomber sur un type comme ça, et s'il le méritait vraiment. Mais ses pensées furent de courte durée, car, les paupières tombant un peu sous l'alcool (il en était à son troisième verre), Makoto passa son doigt sur le rebord du verre, tout en murmurant :

« Tu sais, je n'avais jamais eu vraiment de rêve, avant... je ne savais pas trop de quoi serait fait mon avenir, et pour être franc, je n'y pensais pas. Alors à mon arrivée en terminale, ça m'a réellement... pris par surprise. »

Sousuke se redressa, souhaitant écouter attentivement ce que lui racontait tout à coup son ami. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait; la fatigue, le stress, l'envie? Il s'en fichait, au fond, et écoutait, buvait ses paroles, car il souhaitait pouvoir être là pour lui, pouvoir l'écouter. La possibilité de faire quelque chose pour Makoto lui faisait bien plus plaisir qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Avant, la plupart de mes pensées étaient tournées vers ceux autour de moi. Je m'inquiétais beaucoup pour eux. Surtout pour Haru, je dois dire. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on disait que j'étais comme sa mère... » il lâcha un bref rire. « Au final, j'étais surtout terrifié à l'idée qu'il me laisse seul. »

Son regard partit loin, les reflets verts de ses yeux semblant aujourd'hui plus éclatants que jamais, alors que ses lèvres laissaient glisser les mots, qu'il laissait rouler sur la table, comme pour que Sousuke les attrape.

« Je pense que j'avais peur que quelque chose intervienne un jour et l'emporte, me l'arrache. Le voir nager a toujours été quelque chose que j'aimais, mais il y a eu des moments où j'ai crains qu'il serait emporté, comme si... comme si les vagues allaient définitivement l'emmener au loin. »

Les sourcils de Sousuke s'arquèrent légèrement, et attirèrent l'attention de l'autre étudiant, qui entrouvrit la bouche, de l'appréhension naissant au fond de ses pupilles.

« Ah... je ne t'ai jamais parlé de ça, je crois...

– Tu peux tout me dire. »

C'est un sourire un peu plus amer qui lui répondit, bien que sincère. Sousuke aperçut ses doigts se serrer autour de son verre, et le châtain reprit une gorgée, cette fois-ci décidé à regarder au loin, avant d'expliquer :

« J'ai... une peur bleue de l'océan. Quand il est calme, tout va bien, après tout j'ai vécu sur la côte toute ma vie. Mais dès qu'il s'agite, je suis comme... pétrifié. »

Il lâcha son verre, et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Le brun hésita à aller poser une main sur son épaule, et s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais il sentit qu'il fallait qu'il le laisse. Le laisser finir.

« Une fois, il a emporté quelqu'un que je connaissais. La seconde fois, il a failli tuer Haru... » le souvenir lui fit fermer sa mâchoire. « A... à l'époque où Rin nous a rejoints, à l'école primaire, Haru était un peu mal dans sa peau. C'est seulement aujourd'hui que je m'en rends compte. Peut-être que c'était Rin, qui bouleversait sa routine, que tout le monde lui parle de médailles... Je n'en sais rien. Mais... »

Il inspira lentement, déglutit, et sa voix fut cassée lorsqu'il continua, les yeux fermés.

« Mais je l'ai vu. Sauter. Et... je n'ai jamais pu m'empêcher de penser que, un jour de tempête, même lui ne se serait pas approché de l'eau simplement pour aller ramasser l'écharpe d'une camarade... »

Le sous-entendu de l'histoire que lui racontait Makoto le fit frémir, car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Car c'était Nanase, qu'il ne voyait que comme un garçon blasé mais talentueux, vivant tranquillement sans se soucier du reste. Car soudain, il imaginait Makoto assister à cela (à quoi, dix ans?), et ne pas savoir quoi faire, dire, alors que son meilleur ami était dans un état dangereux.

« Depuis, souffla-t-il brusquement, semblant impatient d'en finir avec ces souvenirs difficiles. J'ai toujours peur que la mer m'arrache pour de bon quelqu'un que j'aime. En première, Rei a failli lui aussi se noyer... e-et, même en général, je pense que j'ai toujours eu vraiment peur de voir des gens à qui je tiens me quitter. »

Il baissa la tête, fermant quelques secondes les yeux, et ses cheveux vinrent cacher son visage. Sans qu'il ne le retienne, Sousuke leva son bras, et releva les mèches châtain. Ils furent tous les deux figés un instant, avant que Makoto ne déglutisse, et fasse à nouveau glisser ses jambes sous la table.

« Alors l'année dernière, lorsqu'on a commencé à parler de mon futur, je ne pensais à rien d'autre que la peur d'être séparé de tout le monde. Mais, en natation, je n'étais clairement pas au niveau de Haru, ni même de ceux que cherchent les équipes universitaires. J'ai été forcé d'abandonner cette idée, tout en voyant que, pourtant, Rin avait la possibilité d'y parvenir... j'ai été pas mal jaloux, je dois le dire. Puis j'ai travaillé pendant une semaine à l'Iwatobi Returns. »

Soudain, son regard changea, devint plus lumineux, son sourire se redessina.

« Tu te souviens de cet endroit? » il se tourna vers lui, et le brun hocha vaguement la tête, se rappelant effectivement du relais, bien que ce soit principalement ses menaces envers Nanase qui l'aient marqué ce jour-là. « J'ai pris en charge les enfants inscrits là-bas, la plupart ne sachant pas réellement nager... J'ai même réussi à donner le goût de la nage au petit frère de Kisumi! »

Plus resplendissant que jamais, son sourire coupa le souffle à Sousuke, surtout quand il vit les yeux brillants qui l'accompagnaient.

« J'étais tellement heureux de pouvoir les aider, leur apprendre. Quand mon coach m'a dit que je pouvais arrêter, j'en ai même été triste! Même si je n'étais qu'un bénévole, même pas payé, j'aurais accepté sans aucun regret de continuer. A ce moment-là, j'ai compris. C'était réellement ce que je voulais faire. C'est pour cela que je suis venu à Tokyo. »

Enfin tourna-t-il ses yeux dans sa direction, véritablement rayonnant tandis qu'il parlait de ses projets, de ses rêves, et le brun ne pouvait qu'être bouche bée en se disant qu'il le trouvait magnifique, comme ça. Qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, il était profondément tombé. Même s'il savait que c'était sans espoirs, il aimait vraiment beaucoup Makoto. Il aimait le voir heureux, voulait être capable de lui apporter de tels sourires.

C'est pourquoi il laissa à son tour ses lèvres s'étirer, puis ses coudes s'appuyer sur la table pour mieux se pencher vers son ami.

« Je sais que tu vas y arriver. Tu en as les capacités, et puis tu le mérites, tu sais? »

Un peu de rose se répandit sur ses joues, et il frotta doucement son nez de gêne, s'esclaffant. Makoto baissa les yeux, un peu de mélancolie semblant un moment le recouvrir, après avoir fini son verre.

« Je ne sais pas... après tout, au début, j'en étais encore au stade où en parler seulement à Haru me faisait peur. Je me demandais, après tout ce temps à craindre qu'il parte, ce que cela lui ferait que ce soit moi qui m'en aille... et puis, au fond, je n'avais pas envie de voir cela arriver. »

Sa commissure se plissa quand il y repensa, bien qu'il ne soit plus amer, seulement nostalgique, car il avait l'impression que c'était si loin, que tout avait tellement changé depuis, et pour le mieux.

« Ce fut notre première grosse dispute... Quand il a abandonné sa course, et qu'il continuait à ne pas chercher ce qu'il ferait ensuite, j'ai pris peur pour lui, et je lui ai tout balancé, de manière peu délicate. » un rire le traversa. « C'est bien pour cela qu'il est parti en Australie. Sur le coup, j'ai été blessé à l'idée qu'il ait besoin de partir dans un autre pays pour se rétablir de ce que j'avais pu lui dire, mais j'ai fini par comprendre que ni lui ni moi n'avions bien agi. J'aurais dû lui parler, et il aurait dû cesser d'être si têtu. Au moins, maintenant, j'ai appris à parler lorsque c'est nécessaire... »

Sousuke laissa échapper un ricanement, se servant à son tour d'un nouveau verre, tout en allant chiper un gâteau à grignoter.

« Ça je veux bien le croire, vu la façon dont tu t'adressais à moi au début. J'en revenais pas, je m'attendais au gars tout timide, et paf, on me dit que je suis super bizarre.

– Eh, c'était toi qui avait commencé à m'appeler Jésus! »

Ils plaisantèrent encore un moment, se rappelant de leur rencontre définitivement comique maintenant qu'ils y repensaient. Au fond de lui, Sousuke continuait d'être sans arrêt désarçonné par la facilité avec laquelle le châtain le mettait à l'aise, et lui permettait de discuter en oubliant tous ses problèmes. Ce fut encore plus le cas lorsqu'il se sentit pousser l'envie de parler, à son tour.

« J'avoue que j'imaginerai jamais ce que ça fait, de pas avoir de rêve. Aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'en avais. Au début, c'était des trucs cons, genre battre Rin au 800m, ou être celui qui arrive à fourrer le plus de marshmallows dans sa bouche... » sa voix se baissa, alors que les souvenirs d'enfance l'envahissaient, et l'alcool ne l'aida pas à éviter de sombrer dans la mélancolie. « Puis y a eu de devenir champion olympique... »

Il ferma brusquement la bouche, gêné, et surtout désolé de foirer l'ambiance avec ses histoires déprimantes. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'excuser, il reçut le regard droit de Makoto. Un regard intéressé, et surtout très sincère.

_Je veux que tu me racontes_, pouvait-il lire. Et si un autre jour il aurait refusé, ici, il se laissa porter.

« Je crois que c'est mon objectif depuis que j'ai dix ans, depuis que Rin m'a parlé de son père, de ce qu'il voulait faire. Moi aussi, je me suis rendu compte que je voulais le suivre, mais pas juste être avec lui. Gagner, et être au sommet. »

Des sensations anciennes l'envahirent, alors qu'il parlait de quelque chose qu'il n'avait pu aborder depuis presque trois ans. Ce qu'il avait refoulé, gardé, et qui désormais s'échappait, et faisait scintiller ses pupilles.

« Je voyais les Jeux Olympiques à la télé, et je voulais seulement en être. Entendre l'hymne du Japon, voir le drapeau monter, et savoir que je permettais à mon pays de se tenir la tête haute. Et puis, j'imaginais Rin à côté de moi, et je me disais qu'il ne pouvait rien y avoir de mieux. Les deux meilleurs potes, tout en haut, ayant réussi tout ce dont ils rêvaient, ainsi qu'apporté du rêve à leur pays. C'était juste tellement... beau, à imaginer. »

Malgré lui, sa gorge se serra. Car peu importe combien il le souhaitait, la conclusion était toujours la même. Mais ses mots lui échappèrent, puisque c'était Makoto, puisque cela faisait des semaines, des mois, qu'il gardait tout en lui, et se sentait maintenant incapable de tout contenir.

« J'y ai cru. J'y ai vraiment cru, et je crois que d'en avoir été persuadé pendant si longtemps a été le plus difficile. Parce que lorsque j'ai compris que c'était à cause de ma bêtise que je perdais tout ce dont j'avais rêvé, je m'en suis encore plus voulu. Des espoirs brisés par un autre, on peut s'en relever. Quand c'est par soi-même... on en vient à se demander si cela vaut la peine de réessayer. »

Il fit tourner son verre entre ses doigts, s'esclaffant douloureusement.

« Je me suis dit que de nager avec Rin, une dernière fois, et m'assurer que lui, il réussirait; ce serait suffisant. Je me suis dit que rien ne pouvait être pire. Que je n'avais plus qu'à avancer. J'ai été confronté à la réalité. »

Sa voix dérapa un peu sur la fin. Mais il continua. Encore, encore, encore, ses paroles s'accélérant tout comme sa respiration, et son ton rauque.

« Et aujourd'hui je peux voir ce qui est vraiment le pire. C'est de savoir que c'est terminé. Mais de continuer d'y penser. De continuer d'imaginer, même en étant incapable d'y parvenir. De chercher un endroit où aller, et ne pas en trouver car, au fond de soi, on continue de penser, de _savoir_ que c'était la bonne réponse, mais que parce qu'on a été trop con, on l'a perdu pour toujours. »

Il plaqua une main sur ses yeux, ne se sentant pas capable de se maîtriser, de résister, alors qu'il continuait de vomir ses douleurs, sans même voir Makoto, ce qu'il en pensait, sa réaction.

« Tu sais, parfois... parfois j'en rêve, la nuit. Je rêve que tout ça n'était que dans ma tête. Que j'ai pas été assez débile pour faire ça. Que c'était qu'un mensonge, et que... que j'ai le droit de pouvoir faire des erreurs, moi aussi. »

La larme roula sur sa joue, et il grimaça, dégoûté envers lui-même, mais continua de parler, vite, la voix tremblante, tout en essuyant rapidement sa joue.

« Je voulais juste gagner, et atteindre le sommet. Je voulais réussir, me sentir vivant, être capable de vivre de mes efforts, de mes bras. Je voulais rien d'autre, je n'avais rien fait de mal, simplement... j'étais jeune, les étoiles dans les yeux... » il sentit ses épaules se secouer. « Je m'en rendais pas compte. Je ne pouvais pas savoir... »

La main qui se glissa contre son dos calma ses tremblements, sa respiration laborieuse. Il se ressaisit rapidement, s'en voulant immédiatement de s'être laissé aller, mais quand il croisa les yeux de Makoto, il y vit de la tristesse, de la pitié, mais aussi de la reconnaissance. Car son ami vivait pour les autres, quand bien même il avait du mal à comprendre comment c'était possible. Car, bien que cela paraisse insupportable, fatiguant, il souhaitait l'aider, réellement.

« Désolé...

– Non, secoua-t-il doucement la tête. Je voulais savoir. C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier. »

Il renifla un vague rire, et attrapa des mouchoirs pour s'essuyer les yeux et le nez, un peu gêné d'être à nouveau sous un jour si peu attirant avec l'autre étudiant. Il laissa tomber sa main sur la table, lâchant le papier.

« Merci à toi. D'écouter, d'être là, d'être... patient, compréhensif, gentil, même quand je mériterai un bon coup dans les boules. »

Cela le surpris un peu, mais Makoto ne réagit pas à sa blague. Au contraire, il lâcha son dos, et, s'étant rapproché, posa aussi ses avant-bras sur la table, faisant s'effleurer leurs phalanges.

« Ne t'excuse jamais pour souffrir, Sousuke. Tu es humain, tu as le droit d'avoir des peines, et de vouloir les partager. Je te l'ai dit : je veux que tu m'en parles si tu en sens le besoin. »

Pris par surprise à la fois par le contact et par les mots, il ne put empêcher l'air surpris qui l'envahit, ainsi que la chaleur sur ses joues, bien qu'elle se dissimule heureusement avec celle passée de ses pleurs.

« Tu... m'as appelé Sousuke...? »

Aussitôt, le châtain devint rouge tomate, et se mit à balbutier :

« H-huh, désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, navré hein-

– Makoto. »

Le prénom plana dans l'appartement silencieux, et Sousuke entendit uniquement les battements de son cœur, soudain plus lourds.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Je crois même que... je préfère. »

Les yeux grands ouverts, il fallut un long moment pour que Makoto semble retrouver possession de ses gestes, pour acquiescer doucement, les joues encore roses. Leurs mains se touchèrent à nouveau. La chaleur de celle du châtain attira Sousuke, qui vint planer au dessus, comme un papillon de nuit avec une flamme. En se rendant compte de ce qu'il faisait, il eut un sursaut de recul, et s'apprêtait à s'excuser quand il tomba dans les yeux verts.

Décidés, peut-être un peu implorants, mais surtout terriblement sérieux. Lentement, la paume de Makoto se tourna vers le haut, en direction de la sienne. Il sentit la moiteur envahir la sienne, son ventre se serrer. Mais, au final, il fit glisser ses doigts entre ceux de son ami.

Il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient proches. Makoto s'était rapproché de lui tout à l'heure, et n'avait pas reculé. Leurs genoux se touchaient. Seul le bout du coin de la table les séparaient. Et cela faisait certainement plusieurs minutes qu'ils n'avaient pas parlé, main dans la main, à se regarder droit dans les yeux, et à doucement se rapprocher quand l'un s'humidifiait les lèvres, ou bien baissait les yeux vers la bouche tentatrice qui ne faisait que devenir plus proche.

Le souffle de Makoto passa sur son visage. Il se sentit lâcher une respiration qu'il avait retenue, et sa main libre glissa sur la mâchoire de son ami, jusqu'à ses mèches châtain. Les yeux verts se fermèrent. Leurs fronts se collèrent. L'estomac de Sousuke fit plusieurs bonds, alors que le sol semblait s'ouvrir sous lui, la chaleur l'envahir.

C'était sans compter sur son genou qui, coincé sous son autre jambe, choisit ce moment pour réagir par réflexe et venir cogner la table par en dessous, les séparant instantanément sous le bruit.

Semblant soudain rappelé par la réalité, Sousuke lâcha la main qu'il tenait encore fermement, se rendant compte de combien la sienne était humide et dégoûtante. Il se leva précipitamment, bredouillant que Rin l'attendait, qu'il devait rentrer, qu'il était tard.

Seulement, alors qu'il fuyait vers la porte d'entrée, sans un regard vers Tachibana tout en mettant rapidement son manteau et ses chaussures, une main agrippa le dos de sa veste. Il se figea, se sentant soudain glacé. Puis un tissu fut glissé dans sa main.

« Ton... ton écharpe, Sousuke. »

Il arriva légèrement à se retourner, ne s'étant vraiment pas attendu à l'arrivée, ni ces mots-là. Après avoir sécurisé la foulard entre ses doigts, Makoto vint couvrir ceux-ci de sa propre paume, bien qu'elle soit un peu frémissante.

« Je... »

Il ne put rien dire. Parce que le front de son ami se colla à sa nuque, et qu'il poussa une plainte :

« Sousuke, il y a quelque chose à savoir sur moi. Lorsqu'en une phrase je... je m'excuse, encore et encore, c'est que je n'ai pas l'esprit tranquille. Je suis un très _très_ mauvais menteur. E-Et je pense que tu vois très bien à quoi je fais allusion. »

Lentement, sans lâcher la main qui recouvrait la sienne, Sousuke se retourna, ne sachant pas vraiment s'il devait suivre ce qu'il comprenait, s'il avait tapé juste. Cela paraissait juste surréaliste. Et il sentit que Makoto voulait lui laisser du temps pour digérer tout cela quand il se contenta de venir lui embrasser la joue, et lui murmura :

« On se voit très vite, d'accord? »

Il cilla, et hocha faiblement la tête, restant bras ballants un instant, avant d'aller se pencher et d'à son tour déposer ses lèvres, une demi-seconde, sur la joue de Makoto. Puis il fit volte-face, et seulement quand il fut dehors, ne se rendant même pas compte du froid, amena-t-il une main à son visage.

Quand il rentra, il fut plus soulagé que jamais en voyant un mot de Rin, qui le prévenait qu'il était chez Nanase. Il resta au milieu de sa chambre, un long moment, sentant peut-être enfin un peu l'effet de l'alcool, qui le faisait tituber. Il se jeta alors dans sa douche.

Les sensations passées l'envahirent. L'impression de hauteur, le nœud dans son bas-ventre, le souffle coupé, l'air chaud dans ses poumons, ses joues enflammées, les doigts croisés avec les siens. Son prénom, murmuré, près de son oreille.

Son front collé à la céramique, et l'eau brûlante sur les épaules, il ne résista pas. Cette fois-ci, il se laissa aller à cette envie qui le tourmentait depuis environ deux mois. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son sexe, qui ne l'avait pas attendu pour se tendre, et fit des allez-retours. Mais cela n'eut rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu faire avant.

Ses habituelles séances de masturbation étaient courtes, et peu satisfaisantes maintenant qu'il connaissait le plaisir de la chair. Mais à cet instant, il n'y pouvait rien : cela fut bien mieux que ce qu'il avait pu faire avec certaines filles. Imaginant les mains chaudes et larges sur lui, les yeux verts voilés, la voix rauque susurrant son prénom, les fesses qu'il avait pu apercevoir, le torse humide après avoir nagé, les cheveux ramenés en arrière, ses lèvres dont il avait été si proches, autour de sa verge; il jouit en murmurant son prénom, tant plongé dans son fantasme qu'il le croyait sous la douche avec lui.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour se remettre. Et pour qu'enfin, pour de bon, la soirée lui tombe dessus comme un tas de parpaings.

Cette soirée où il avait eu la confirmation que son seul et unique crush masculin ressentait exactement la même chose que lui.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Allez, combien de reviews hystériques cette fois?

Ouiiii c'est passé à pas beaucoup! Mais c'est pas encore pour aujourd'hui ^^ M'en voulez pas, c'est pas uniquement parce que je suis une sadique (à 80%), mais aussi parce que forcément que Sousuke, dans l'état où il est, est pas prêt psychologiquement à embrasser Makoto. Il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps... un p'tit chap?

De petites remarques : le gâteau dont parle Makoto, il est inspiré de mon propre gâteau d'anniversaire, qui était GIGANTESQUE mais merveilleusement bon et fait main (et ouais, une couche de confiture de framboise à l'intérieur c'était mortel).

Aussi, il y a une raison pour laquelle Makoto a sans faire exprès prononcé le prénom de Sousuke, et celle-ci est que ces derniers temps où ils n'avaient pas pu se voir il a lentement cessé d'utiliser son nom de famille... Vous me demanderez alors : à quelle occasion a-t-il prononcé son prénom, sans que Sousuke soit là? Je vous réponds que je suis certaine que vous avez assez d'imagination (et de perversion) pour l'imaginer seules B)

Enfin, grosse annonce qui va pas vous faire plaisir, mais désolée, je viens de l'apprendre : la semaine prochaine je suis dans le Sud-Ouest chez ma grand-mère, où je viens tout juste d'apprendre qu'on a arrêté le wi-fi. Donc impossible de poster (j'ai entendu parler de la connection wi-fi d'un ordi à partir de la 4G mais j'ai de gros doutes, je vous promets donc rien), en revanche, la semaine d'après ce sera possible.

Donc voilà, à dans deux semaines!


	21. 20: Pour finalement la pourchasser

I DID IT! J'ai du wifi! Voilà donc le chapitre 20, le dernier de cette partie!

Je ne vous fais pas languir, parce que j'ai pas envie de perdre le peu de wifi que j'ai, alors merci à Yasmina pour la correction, et have a good read!

* * *

20\. Avancer pour finalement la pourchasser

* * *

« Nan mais t'as des moufles à la place des mains ou quoi? Mets plus de force dans tes doigts! Ferme bien la palme! T'es pas là pour caresser la piscine, rouquin, mais pour la couper en deux! »

Rin sortit sa tête de l'eau, haletant après une heure de travail sur ses mouvements de bras, sans même nager, juste du surplace, tandis que le coach observait méticuleusement ses mouvements.

« Mes doigts sont fermés, bon sang! Là, fit-il en levant son bras et l'agitant devant Shinjô. On peut pas faire plus serré!

– Beh écoute je plains ta copine, si pour _toi_, c'est ça la définition de serré- bordel Hena, c'était quoi ça!? »

La blonde surgit de derrière le brun, allant lentement ramasser la bouteille qu'elle avait balancé sur le crâne de son vieil ami en l'entendant crier, et surtout _ce qu'il_ criait.

« T'es vraiment dégueulasse. »

Puis, sans dire un mot de plus, elle fit demi-tour, retournant s'asseoir sur les gradins près de Haruka qui discutait calmement avec elle. En voyant les deux se sourire, bien que ce soit minime pour le plus jeune, Shinjô et Rin s'autorisèrent une grimace de dégoût et d'agacement, tout à coup totalement synchronisés et d'accord.

« Allez, recommence, Matsuoka, et applique-toi!

– Mhgrblbl... »

La fin de son grommellement se perdit dans l'eau, alors qu'il détournait les yeux du couple plus loin, et qu'il se disait qu'il ne comprenait décidément pas les hétéros.

Il restait un peu moins d'une semaine avant que Rin ne retourne en Australie, et maintenant que tout était réglé, il pouvait enfin officiellement participer à l'entraînement (bien qu'il ne se soit pas gêné avant). L'entraîneur restait quant à lui imperturbable, même à la nouvelle de son recrutement; il avait même rendu plus difficiles les exercices dans lesquels il était impliqué. Sans arrêt, il lui faisait faire la course contre Haru, qui au bout d'un moment en avait aussi eu assez, et c'était pour cela qu'il était allé se réfugier avec Ikenami-san contre qui Kanagawa ne pouvait dire grand chose.

Rin avait un peu honte de ses réactions lorsqu'il était face à l'autre femme, mais après tout c'était rare de voir Haru avec une compagnie féminine, et une certaine peur au fond de son ventre ne pouvait disparaître lorsqu'il les observait, assis à discuter, et qu'elle parvenait à faire sourire son ami. Il était amoureux, il y pouvait rien. Parfois, la jalousie avait du bon dans les couples, se persuadait-il, tant que cela n'allait pas trop loin évidemment; cela prouvait que l'affection était encore présente, qu'il y avait un attachement indéfinissable. C'était presque rassurant. Certes, lui et Haru ne sortaient pas ensemble, donc ça ne s'appliquait pas. Mais il espérait que cela soit le cas un jour.

Rin y pensait régulièrement, à ces moments partagés depuis quelques mois, et qui pouvaient porter à confusion. Il était certain que ce n'était pas tous les jours que Haru dormait avec quelqu'un, encore moins en lui tenant la main. Après, il connaissait bien le brun, il pouvait parfois faire des choses sans vraiment d'autres motivations que le confort. Il pouvait imaginer que si, ce soir-là, il ne l'avait pas repoussé, c'était parce qu'il avait la flemme de bouger. Mais rien ne l'empêchait de pouvoir imaginer que le contraire soit possible. Lui, il ne s'en privait pas.

Quelqu'un rentra dans le mini-bassin d'entraînement aux mouvements de bras de papillon à côté du sien, et il leva les yeux, sortant de sa rêverie. La voix familière résonna, et le fit doucement sourire.

« Salut, Matsuoka. Alors, ça baigne?

– Capitaine. Je bosse comme je peux. »

Il n'avait cessé d'appeler Mikoshiba par son titre datant du lycée, et celui-ci ne l'avait jamais repris. Au contraire, cela semblait le ravir, surtout qu'il n'était pas le capitaine actuel de leur team, bien qu'il puisse peut-être un jour le devenir. En tout cas, il avait parfois pu le voir partir quelques minutes plus tôt avec l'actuel capitaine ainsi que leurs entraîneurs, étant le plus âgé du groupe des mineurs dont s'occupait Kanagawa.

« Ah bah ça, Shinjô-san te mène la vie dure! »

S'en suivit un de ses lourds rires, alors qu'il réglait la force du courant de l'eau venant de devant, et plaçait ses jambes dans le mécanisme pour retenir celles-ci et se concentrer un maximum sur ses bras.

« Ouais, j'ai bien remarqué ça, marmonna-t-il, glissant rapidement ses pupilles autour de lui afin d'éviter que l'entraîneur le voie bâiller aux corneilles.

– C'est parce qu'il t'aime bien!

– Mmh, je sais pas trop...

– Ah moi je peux te l'assurer! Ça va bientôt faire deux ans que je bosse avec lui, j'ai bien réussi à le cerner. Tu lui as tapé dans l'œil. Et puis te voir nager contre Nanase a toujours son petit effet. »

Cela réussit à lui faire récupérer un demi-sourire, alors qu'il replaçait ses lunettes, étirait le strap pour qu'il claque contre son bonnet de bain, et qu'il se remette au travail. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le coach revenait pour observer leur avancée, se contentant de les survoler avant de partir sans rien dire. Il en déduit que cela signifiait qu'il faisait enfin les choses comme il fallait, et repartit pour une dernière session avant d'aller faire de la cardio dans la piscine principale, puis, enfin, les étirements de fin de journée.

Mikoshiba sortit plus tôt que lui, sa cardio devant être plus longue étant donné qu'il se spécialisait dans le 400m free ainsi que le 200m papillon. Il se retrouva alors seul dans son bassin, à voir le soleil décliner avec la fin de l'après-midi, ne lui rappelant que trop bien qu'ici, on était en hiver, donc qu'il faisait nuit tôt et planait un vent glacial; alors qu'en Australie l'air était chaud et le soleil assommant. Cependant, quand une paire de pieds s'approcha de lui, et qu'il croisa deux pupilles bleu océan, il oublia à quel point la météo le déprimait.

« Hey... fit-il, à bout de souffle.

– Tu as fini? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, et hocha la tête, poussant un dernier lourd soupir tout en s'effondrant sur la machine.

« Va falloir que je m'étire bien les épaules, ça explose...

– Tu devrais faire une pause avant la cardio, pour t'étirer. »

Rin sortit du bassin en secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de l'eau encore dans ses cheveux, attrapant immédiatement son coude pour le ramener au dessus de sa tête et étirer son dos.

« Ben alors, tu t'inquiètes pour moi? s'esclaffa-t-il.

– Je m'imagine même pas ce que Yamazaki me ferait s'il apprenait que je t'ai laissé te blesser. »

Rin fut alors forcé d'agréer avec un grimace appréhensive, passant ensuite à son second bras. Cependant, Haru ne semblait pas près de partir, ce qui attira son attention.

« Eh, pas besoin de m'attendre, hein, tu peux aller à la cardio...

– Je l'ai déjà faite.

– Huh? Déjà? Mais il est à peine 17h!

– Je suis arrivé plus tôt que toi je te signale. »

Il haussa les sourcils, et fit alors la moue.

« C'est donc pour _ça _que le coach te laissait bavarder là-bas...

– Hm.

– Et donc tu m'attends quand même? J'en ai pour encore au moins une demi-heure, tu sais... »

Haruka haussa les épaules.

« J'avais envie de te regarder nager. »

En entendant ceci, Rin manqua glisser en arrière quand il s'accroupit tout en ramenant son bras gauche vers la droite, le coinçant dans l'étau de son coude.

« D-Depuis quand tu préfères observer les gens nager plutôt que nager toi-même?

– C'est juste pour aujourd'hui. Et puis je ne suis pas seul. »

Et effectivement, dans les gradins était encore présente la directrice de communication, qui avait l'air occupée à planifier des choses sur son agenda électronique, tout en lisant une liste de visiblement plusieurs pages, une moue coléreuse tordant ses traits alors qu'elle y cherchait quelque chose.

« Encore elle... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

– C'est quoi le problème? marmonna-t-il, réajustant sa veste de survêtement car il ne faisait pas chaud dans le gymnase.

– Rien. »

Haru fixa quelques instants son expression boudeuse, jusqu'à soupirer, semblant réellement agacé :

« Rin.

– C'est juste que c'est bizarre! lâcha-t-il, se sentant rougir. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ami avec une fille, moi! Tu dis que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, mais... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant en vérité pas vraiment comment la finir. Rin garda alors les yeux détournés, et changea de bras, souhaitant en finir au plus vite pour aller faire sa cardio et oublier ce moment. Mais les yeux du brun étaient encore sur lui, visiblement un peu agrandis, et s'il lui fallut plusieurs secondes, il répondit finalement :

« Je me suis rendu compte que pas vraiment, tu sais. » il laissa une de ses commissures se baisser, puis souffla tout en tournant les talons : « C'est plutôt à toi qu'elle ressemble, quand on y pense. »

Et cela laissa le rouquin sans voix, alors qu'il observait son ami retourner s'asseoir, et son sourire, l'air confortable qu'il portait lorsqu'il était avec Ikenami. Il se demanda alors si Haru était réellement comme ça quand ils étaient ensembles, et son visage devint cramoisi.

/

Il savait que ses pas étaient lourds sur la palier extérieur qui menait à l'appartement de Sousuke, mais il avait besoin de son meilleur pote : là, maintenant. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il pria pour que celle-ci ne soit pas fermée à clé, que ce connard ne soit pas encore en train de faire une de ses siestes de cinq heures comme il aimait en faire le samedi après-midi. Certes, ç'aurait été difficile de lui en vouloir quand il avait passé le reste de la semaine en partiels, mais il y _avait_ des choses dont il devait lui parler

Il souffla un petit _oui!_ lorsque la porte ne résista pas quand il poussa la poignée, et il continua son chemin dans l'appartement, retirant à la va-vite ses chaussures, tout en criant :

« Eh, Sousuke! Y a réunion d'urgence là! »

Et quand il tomba sur le brun au milieu de son salon, faisant des pompes, et ruisselant de sueur, il se figea. Aussitôt qu'il le vit, Sousuke retomba sur le ventre, et il avait réellement l'air épuisé. Rin plaqua une main sur son nez, le fronçant :

« Putain, ça pue la sueur ici! Vous étiez combien?

– ...que moi. » répondit vaguement le brun au sol.

Avec un peu d'appréhension et le pas d'un petit animal terrifié face à un prédateur, Rin s'approcha de son ami, lui demandant, l'air réellement interloqué alors qu'il se rendait compte que le t-shirt que portait Sousuke était absolument _couvert_ de transpiration :

« ...t'en as fais combien...?

– ...environ cent.

– A la suite!?

– Après avoir fait 200 abdos. Et le gainage. Et les haltères. »

Rin ne put que rester bouche bée, y croyant à peine, et se demanda lequel d'entre eux devait être le plus fatigué à cet instant, alors que c'était lui le nageur professionnel.

« Ça t'a pris comme ça...? »

Sousuke ne répondit pas, son visage face à son tapis de sol. Cependant, il ne s'était pas endormi, Rin pouvait encore voir battre ses paupières.

« T'as parlé d'une réunion d'urgence...? marmonna-t-il en relevant enfin la tête.

– Ben on dirait vraiment que c'est toi qui en a besoin, là... » Rin sortit de sa torpeur et alla ouvrir grand la fenêtre, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine pour aller se chercher un verre d'eau, et peut-être un peu de sucre pour son ami et lui éviter toute crise d'hypoglycémie post-exercice. Mais il se figea sur le pas de la cuisine, sentant pour de bon qu'il y avait une couille dans le potage.

« Sousuke. » un grognement lui répondit vaguement. « C'est quoi toute cette bouffe dans la cuisine? »

Avec un long, très long soupir, le brun se leva enfin, et retira son t-shirt qu'il alla jeter dans la machine à lever, passant devant Rin sans le regarder, ni lui ni l'amas d'onigiris, gyozas, et cookies traînant sur la petite table à manger qui débordait.

« J'avais besoin de m'occuper. Je vais prendre une douche. »

Cillant lentement, Rin mit à nouveau quelques secondes pour s'en remettre, avant de s'approcher de la table, tandis que la douche était allumée, et d'aller croquer dans un cookie. Ils étaient bons. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être un peu terrifié.

Il alla lentement mettre ses affaires dans la machine à laver, et débuta un cycle, se disant qu'il n'avait qu'à nettoyer un peu le bordel pour s'occuper en attendant que son coloc temporaire sorte de sa douche et daigne venir lui expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Avec tout ça, il en avait presque oublié que c'était _lui_ à la base qui devait lui parler, et rapidement!

...mais là ça avait l'air d'être pour plus tard.

Il mit à congeler une partie des plats, parce qu'ils ne mangeraient certainement pas tout ça si rapidement, puis alla ranger le salon qui sentait enfin le frais. Il s'occupa de rouler le tapis, ainsi que d'amener les haltères dans la chambre, ce qui réveilla de petites douleurs d'après-exercice dans ses bras, mais qu'heureusement il savait disparaîtraient le lendemain. Puis, enfin, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, et Sousuke leva les yeux pour croiser les siens, décidés et sérieux, alors qu'il était debout au milieu du salon, les bras croisés.

« Toi, y a un truc que t'as à me dire, nan? »

L'étudiant se mordilla l'intérieur des joues un instant, tout en passant ses mains sur son jogging, puis finit par hocher la tête, allant s'asseoir sur son canapé, l'air épuisé. Rin l'y suivit, lui aussi crevé, et marmonna :

« Allez, balance tout. »

Un long grognement lui répondit, alors que son ami aplatissait sa main sur son visage.

« Si je fais ça, tu vas partir en vrille, et dire n'importe quoi. »

Rin, de son côté, cherchait désespérément à trouver ce qui avait bien pu mettre Sousuke dans cet état. Visiblement pas une histoire d'épaule, vu sa _séance_ de musculation. Il pensa aux partiels, mais trouva bizarre qu'il réagisse seulement maintenant, alors qu'ils étaient finis depuis le jour précédent; et il n'avait rien vu de spécial en rentrant la veille. Restait...

« C'est par rapport à Makoto? »

Le prénom suffit à Rin, qui vit la réponse s'afficher sur son visage comme une illumination de Noël.

« Woah, sérieux? Il s'est passé quoi? »

C'est avec un long râle frustré que le brun se pencha en avant, pratiquement replié sur lui-même, et ses mains dans ses cheveux. Il finit par gronder :

« Faut que je te demande un truc d'abord. »

Il se releva soudainement, plantant ses pupilles turquoises dans celles rougeoyantes qui se préparaient pour la salve, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'elle allait être. Malgré son air irrité, Sousuke trébucha sur ses mots, ses joues définitivement sombres, perdant ainsi toute crédibilité.

« Toi, est-ce tu savais que, lui aussi... »

Tout parut alors plus clair dans l'esprit de Rin, qui ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant certainement pas à _ça_.

« Comment ça, ça veut dire qu'il a-

– Répond juste à la question! s'énerva rapidement Sousuke.

– Eh, t'as pas posé de question, je te signale! »

Il frotta une main contre son front, et lâcha d'un ton rageur :

« Bon sang, j'y crois pas... tu savais depuis le début que je plaisais à Makoto, ou quoi!? »

A nouveau, Rin fut prit par surprise, bien qu'un léger sourire moqueur tente de s'infiltrer sur son visage.

« Eh bah, c'est _Makoto_, maintenant, c'en est fini des _Tachibana_?

– RIN! »

Sousuke perdait pour de bon patience, alors Rin retint son sourire, et après avoir pris une respiration, hocha la tête :

« Ouais, je savais qu'il en pinçait pour toi. C'est Haru qui m'en avait parlé. »

Ses pupilles claires s'écarquillèrent, et il enferma son visage dans ses mains, semblant vraiment étiolé.

« Oh putain...

– Eh, je suis désolé, ok? Mais je pouvais vraiment rien dire! »

Aussitôt, son visage se crispa, et sa voix devint plus grave alors que ses mains descendaient vers sa nuque :

« Ah ouais, et pourquoi ça, hein?

– Eh, j'ai pas à être là pour jouer cupidon! C'était à vous de vous en rendre compte tous seuls, gros benêts.

– La ferme. »

Semblant le plus blasé que possible, alors qu'il n'en revenait au fond toujours pas, Rin tapota l'épaule de son ami qui avait replongé son visage dans ses mains, et lui siffla :

« Bon, maintenant tu me racontes ou merde?

– T'es un connard, Matsuoka. »

Rin se réajusta sur le canapé, se préparant pour le récit. Il ne lui laissait pas vraiment le choix. Voyant que, malgré tout, son ami semblait un peu mal à l'aise, il le rassura :

« Allez. Je t'interromprai pas. Promis juré. Pas tant que t'as pas fini. »

Sousuke parut peser le pour et le contre un long moment. Mais il craqua quand il détacha son visage de ses mains, qu'il alla essuyer contre le tissu du canapé, et s'installa mieux à son tour, fixant cependant le sol.

« Je suis allé chez lui hier soir, après les exams. On a un peu bu, et on a parlé de plein de trucs, mais ça a commencé à aller plus loin. Genre, une histoire comme quoi Nanase avait failli se noyer, ou quand ils se sont engueulés et que tu l'as emmené en Australie. Il me parlait de la façon dont il a découvert ce qu'il voulait faire plus tard, en fait. »

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, et s'il sentit que Rin voulut faire un commentaire par rapport à cette journée lointaine mais suffisamment traumatisante pour qu'il s'en souvienne; il se retint.

« Alors je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, je lui ai parlé des Jeux Olympiques, j'en suis venu à vider mon sac, et... à un moment, on s'est touchés la main. J'ai voulu aller la prendre, mais j'ai flippé et j'ai reculé. Sauf que... il m'a regardé d'une manière, puis il a suivi ma main, alors je l'ai prise, et... et après, bah... »

Il ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots, puis il leva vaguement l'avant-bras qui reposait sur son genou, et à l'aide de son index et pouce montra une minuscule distance.

« Il manquait ça pour qu'on s'embrasse, en gros. Et j'exagère pas. C'était... vraiment super chaud. »

Rin, au fur et à mesure du récit, ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus grands.

« Mais vu qu'on se tenait la main, je voulais pas le lâcher, et j'étais tordu pour être vers lui, avec mes jambes coincées bizarrement, mon genou a sauté et a manqué retourner la table. J'ai paniqué, j'me suis barré. »

La chute, si inattendue, fit partir Rin dans un fou rire silencieux, penché sur ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine, et son poing devant sa bouche. Sousuke maugréa :

« T'as dit pas de commentaire! »

Il lui fit alors un signe de continuer, alors qu'il reprenait son souffle, obligeait ses épaules à cesser de se secouer. Le brun le regarda avec rancoeur un moment, mais la gêne de son récit le rattrapa bien assez vite.

« ...mais il m'a suivi dans l'entrée. Et là il m'a sorti qu'il était un ''très mauvais menteur'', fit-il en bougeant ses doigts pour imiter les guillemets. J'ai bien compris qu'il parlait du... moment où il m'avait dit que je l'intéressais pas. »

Un bref sourire traversa ses lèvres, pour être rapidement remplacé par une mimique agacée et boudeuse quand il croisa les pupilles de plus en plus satisfaites d'elles-même de Rin.

« Enfin voilà, après il m'a dit au revoir, qu'on se revoie vite, et... et c'est tout. Il m'a embrassé sur la joue, et j'ai fais pareil, et putain j'ai l'air d'un con, je sais, arrête de me regarder comme ça. »

Rin ne put cette fois s'empêcher de rire aux éclats, casant entre deux hoquets :

« Eh, écoute, tu connais l'expression ''petit oiseau deviendra grand''? »

Pour seul réponse, il eut droit à un coup de coussin balancé en plein tronche, qu'il repoussa en gloussant.

« Oh, fais pas la tronche, sois content! C'est une super nouvelle!

– Mmh...

– Quoi? »

Il leva les mains, l'air à nouveau perdu, et les sourcils froncés dans la perplexité.

« J'en sais rien, moi! Je sais toujours pas quoi en penser, ni quoi faire!

– Comment ça, quoi faire? C'est plutôt évident, non? »

Mais Sousuke continuait de regarder le sol avec colère, ses mains fermement croisées, et sa lippe coincée entre ses dents.

« Je sais pas...

– Le problème, c'était de savoir si ça lui allait de sortir avec toi, même en sachant que t'arrivais avec plein de choses sur le dos, non? Sérieusement, là... » il hésita un instant, mais choisit d'être honnête jusqu'au bout si cela permettait à son meilleur ami d'être heureux. « Haru m'a dit que ça date pas d'hier, Sousuke. Makoto est un mec intelligent, il y a forcément pensé, surtout s'il a enfin osé faire le premier pas. S'il l'a fait, c'est parce qu'il en a envie. »

Sousuke gardait ses yeux dirigés vers le bas, grinçant ses molaires les unes contre les autres, et les jointures de ses phalanges désormais bien plus claires que le reste.

« Oui mais... » ses paupières se plissèrent. « Il mérite tellement mieux... »

Et à ceci, il ne put répondre grand chose. Car il avait bien compris que l'origine de tout cela, de tout le problème, c'était que le brun se détestait, assez pour parfois vouloir se séparer du monde en pensant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'ils le supportent, assez pour s'entraîner jusqu'à se faire mal si cela pouvait lui changer les idées, et assez pour souhaiter, au fond, abandonner une des personnes qui parvenait à le faire se sentir mieux ces derniers mois.

« Je veux dire, tenta Sousuke, la voix pour de bon crissante. Je pense pas être capable de... résister, si on se retrouve à nouveau tous seuls et qu'il a l'air de vouloir faire des trucs. Et sur le coup, je me dirais que je suis con de vouloir éviter ça. Mais dès que je me retrouverais seul, je sais que je pourrais pas m'empêcher de flipper, de me demander si ça vaut le coup, si je vais pas pour de bon péter tout ce qu'il a construit juste parce que je suis un putain de gosse qui sait pas ce qu'il veut... »

Il leva vaguement une épaule, continuant de faire des mouvements avec sa bouche, comme pour cacher son malaise, tandis qu'il déglutissait durement sa salive.

« Je veux pas le blesser. Vraiment, tout sauf ça. Je me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Ce qu'il fallait, c'était qu'il s'accepte. Que Sousuke finisse par comprendre qu'il méritait, aussi, de vivre et d'être heureux comme les autres. Et malheureusement, Rin n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont il pourrait faire ça. Il n'était même pas certain d'être celui qui en serait capable. Combien de temps ça prendrait, de toute manière? Pas une journée, pas une semaine, peut-être même pas des mois. Un an? Plus?

Combien de temps pour faire le deuil de ce rêve enterré qu'il ne faisait que voir derrière son épaule quand il se retournait? Qui le poursuivait, inlassablement? Et qui ne le quitterait probablement jamais?

Soudain, Sousuke expira une grande goulée d'air, se rabattant sur le dossier du canapé, et une moue agacée sur le visage.

« Bien joué, Matsuoka, c'était parce que je voulais _pas_ penser à tout ça et me déprimer tout seul que j'en suis arrivé à faire de la pâtisserie... » sa main tapait en rythme sur sa cuisse, comme s'il avait besoin de bouger, de faire quelque chose pour se distraire. « C'était quoi ton truc de réunion d'urgence, d'ailleurs? »

Rin avait l'impression qu'il n'était vraiment pas l'heure de parler de ça. Que c'était vraiment puéril, stupide, à côté de ce avec quoi son meilleur pote se débattait au même moment. Mais peut-être était-ce la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, au final? Lui remonter le moral, être là pour l'écouter, puis pour le distraire, une main pour le rattraper s'il commençait à se noyer.

Il lui fallut malgré tout quelques secondes, la boule au fond de son ventre encore et toujours présente. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, observant vaguement l'appartement, puis souffla :

« C'était... par rapport à Haru.

– Quoi, _encore_? »

Le ton de Sousuke se voulait ironique, et bien que cela paraisse forcé, cela cachait aussi un peu de soulagement. Il fixa un instant son ami, et le vit : il souhaitait vraiment parler d'autre chose, même ses histoires de cœur idiotes. Et, pour être franc, au fond de lui il se disait que cela devait bien être la première fois qu'il était volontairement prêt à l'écouter babiller.

« Hey, je parle pas que de lui...

– Mmh, allez accouche, qu'est-ce que t'a fait Nanase? »

Inconsciemment, il fit la moue, car le ton de Sousuke laissait présager son désespoir à suivre, quand il lui expliquerait. Mais son visage boudeur cachait un peu de soulagement. Il se dit que les choses allaient forcément s'arranger, que cela serait peut-être long, mais que Sousuke y parviendrait, Makoto aussi.

« Ben, tu... te souviens de sa pote? » le brun acquiesça. « Il m'avait dit un truc, du genre qu'ils se ressemblaient... et ça m'avait pas trop plu. En plus, là, j'ai pu les voir tous les deux, et bon sang ils s'entendent bien, c'est carrément dégoûtant. Elle le fait sourire, quoi. Haru, sourire. »

Effectivement, l'idée sembla un peu surprendre son ami qui laissa ses sourcils se lever, ne l'interrompant cependant pas.

« Sauf que... » et là il ne put empêcher la chaleur qui monta à son visage. « Je lui ai parlé tout à l'heure, et il m'a dit qu'en fait, c'était plutôt moi qu'elle lui rappelait... »

Il cilla, laissant échapper un petit :

« Ah ouais?

– Ouais! Et puis, quand on était en Australie, ben... il y a eu plein de moments comme ça, genre dans la tente-

– Epargne-moi les détails.

– Mais non! Et attends, il m'a laissé dormir avec lui dans son sac de couchage! Et lui tenir la main! Y a même un moment où c'est lui qui est venu tout seul! »

Sousuke se renfonça dans le canapé, posant son pied dessus et allant appuyer son avant-bras sur son genou.

« Ok, mais c'est Nanase... t'es sûr que tu te fais pas des idées, là?

– Non, j-je pense pas qu'il soit attiré, même pas intéressé, mais... » il rougit d'autant plus, mais asséna, déterminé : « Je veux tenter le coup. »

Ce coup-ci, Sousuke ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ça.

« Attends, tu vas... draguer Nanase?

– Le _séduire_.

– Me sors pas ta merde romantique! Tu te rends compte que celui à qui tu vas tenter de faire la cour a de ce que je vois la libido, et probablement l'intérêt pour une histoire d'amour, d'un poisson rouge?

– Eh, je saurais jamais si j'essaies pas! Et je pense que s'il me rejette pas en bonne et due forme, j'arriverais jamais à abandonner. Vaut mieux tôt que tard, ça sera moins douloureux. »

Semblant en douter, l'étudiant se contenta de basculer en arrière, contre les coussins, en marmonnant :

« A côté, même mon histoire avec Makoto a l'air un minimum sérieuse et moins risible.

– Chacun sa méthode, mon vieux. Et d'ailleurs... » il se rapprocha, et lui flanqua un coup de coude dans les côtes. « Tu m'as toujours pas expliqué pourquoi tout à coup c'est devenu _Makoto_... »

Le sourire carnassier de Rin le fit légèrement rougir à nouveau. Mais un poids sembla se lever de ses épaules quand il en parla. Il ne s'en priva pas.

/

Rin refusait d'avouer qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux. Seulement voilà, il détestait les adieux, et c'était bien pour cela que chacun de ses voyages avaient été faits sans vraiment prévenir quiconque à l'avance. Cela ne lui avait pas apporté beaucoup de choses à part la colère de Haru et le regard déçu de Sousuke, mais il se rendait à présent compte que c'était peut-être encore pire. Parce qu'ils étaient là, devant lui, et qu'il devait aller passer la douane, mais qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre. Encore un petit peu, se disait-il. Il avait encore du temps, non? Mais il savait que non, que l'avion ne l'attendrait pas éternellement. Malheureusement.

Ils avaient l'air un peu mal à l'aise, tous les quatre à deux pas de la zone d'embarquement, deux d'entre eux discutant joyeusement bien que la gorge un peu prise, tandis que les deux autres ne disaient rien, observaient juste le sol, les mains dans leurs poches. Makoto avait beau tenter de réchauffer l'atmosphère, la tension entre lui et Sousuke n'arrangeait pas les choses, surtout quand en plus Haruka levait les yeux au ciel en les voyant. Et au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de plus à jouer ce manège, celui-ci sembla perdre patience, chose rarissime.

« Vous deux devriez peut-être y aller, non? Il est assez tard.

– Huh? Euh non ça va- »

Une main posée sur son épaule, furtive car rapidement enlevée, vint l'interrompre.

« Ouais, nan, faudrait que j'aille réviser en fait ouais... » marmonna Sousuke, véritablement embarrassé. Il leva son poing, pour que Rin cogne le sien, et lui souhaiter un bon vol avant de tourner les talons. Entre eux, Makoto semblait vraiment perdu, ne sachant lequel suivre, et cela déclencha un rire chez Rin, qui réajusta son sac sur son dos.

« Allez, va donc le rejoindre. »

Il ajouta à cela un clin d'œil, qui parut réellement le surprendre. Mais sans réfléchir, il se tourna ensuite vers son meilleur ami, qui l'incita à y aller :

« Je voulais parler à Rin, de toute façon. »

Cela rendit les deux hommes interdits, bien que cela décide enfin Makoto à aller à la suite de son ami, le pas peut-être un peu pressé et le regard loin pour le trouver. Haruka secoua la tête, mais s'autorisa un sourcil levé en apercevant les yeux brillants de Rin.

« T-T'as un truc à me dire...? »

Malheureusement pour lui, il fit doucement non de la tête, semblant plus blasé que jamais.

« Pas vraiment, c'est juste qu'ils seraient restés là des heures sinon.

– Ah... »

Malgré cela, Rin se mit encore plus à balancer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux détournés. Il s'autorisa un air surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi, tout à coup, son ami semblait nerveux.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Il garda la bouche entrouverte, et mit un moment avant de former ses mots.

« J-je, rien de spécial, juste... » il passa une main sur sa nuque, son pied se mettant à doucement tapoter le sol. « Je t'avoue que j'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer, vous allez tous me manquer, et puis... je vais un peu me sentir seul, sans toi ni Sousuke avec qui vivre...

– Mais c'est toi qui a choisi l'Australie.

– Je sais! s'exclama-t-il, les yeux grands ouverts. Et je ne regrette pas! Le programme d'entraînement est vraiment super là-bas, bien qu'il soit aussi assez corsé ici. C'est juste que... »

Il s'interrompit, et Haru ne sut pas vraiment que dire. Il observa le visage de Rin, de plus en plus rouge, et arqua ses sourcils.

« Il y a... quelque chose que je peux faire...? »

Les pupilles rougeoyantes fondirent dans les siennes, et semblèrent tout à coup se faire plus résolues, hardies. L'appel de son vol résonna dans l'aéroport. Il pinça ses lèvres, et fit un pas en avant.

« O-Ouais. »

Lentement, il déglutit, et avança à nouveau. Ses yeux descendaient régulièrement, et Haru se demanda s'il avait quelque chose sur le visage, visiblement le bas.

« On a jamais vraiment pu se dire au revoir... souvent je fuyais, alors... je veux faire ça bien pour une fois. Juste... bouge pas. »

Puis le brun se figea, et cessa de penser quand deux mains vinrent entourer son visage, pratiquement boucher ses oreilles. Mais il n'était pas immobilisé parce que Rin le lui avait demandé. C'était parce qu'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, alors que Rin fermait les yeux, se penchait vers lui, puis déposait ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les secondes furent longues, alors que Haru sentait simplement les lourds battements de son cœur, et ses yeux lui piquer à force de ne pas les cligner tout en étant plus écarquillés que jamais. Quand Rin se recula, il revint doucement une seconde fois, puis le lâcha complètement, lui donnant l'impression de sortir la tête de l'eau. Et il savait que son visage ne devait exprimer qu'incompréhension, lorsque Rin replaça son sac sur son dos, puis lui fit un simple sourire avant de s'en aller, les joues roses.

Haru passa une main sur sa mâchoire, se lécha légèrement les lèvres. Puis le poids dans son ventre, dans sa poitrine, changea.

L'hébétude devint colère.

Ses poings se fermèrent, et il tourna les talons, sa respiration expirée lentement mais bruyamment par ses narines, alors qu'il remontait le terminal jusqu'à la sortie, souhaitant juste _partir_, et ne parler à personne.

A la sortie, près des arrêts de bus, Makoto et Sousuke restaient côte à côte sans trop se parler, fixant juste le sol. Les seuls mots que le brun lui avait dit, c'était que _non_, il ne pleurait pas, quand il l'avait trouvé assis sur des marches, dehors, le visage dans ses mains. Depuis, ils s'étaient contentés d'attendre qu'Haruka revienne pour prendre le métro jusqu'à chez eux.

Mais Makoto n'appréciait pas de rester sans rien faire, surtout quand ils avaient beaucoup à se dire, et qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles du brun depuis les trois jours qu'ils s'étaient vus. Il aurait pu prendre ceci comme un rejet, s'il ne connaissait pas bien son ami, et ne voyait pas en ce moment l'expression sur son visage. Alors, se rappelant qu'il avait cessé de fuir, qu'il devait parler quand il souhaitait dire quelque chose, il se lança :

« Hey, Sousuke... »

En entendant son nom, le brun releva la tête, et ses pupilles claires à la fois confuses et quémandeuses ne firent que donner plus de courage, plus d'envie à Makoto de finir ce qu'il avait à dire.

« Il est bientôt dix-huit heures, alors en rentrant je pensais juste me doucher puis me faire à manger et me coucher tôt, mais tu ne voudrais pas... » il humidifia ses lèvres sèches, puis dit tout d'un seul bloc. « Qu'on sorte tous les deux quelque part? »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, la lueur dans les pupilles de Sousuke ne faisant qu'empirer, son air déboussolé, hésitant aussi. Puis il se rendit compte de quelque chose, et ajouta précipitamment :

« J-Je veux dire, c'est si tu n'as rien à faire évidemment-

– Oui. D'accord. »

Il semblait avoir utilisé tout son souffle, toute sa force pour répondre cela, et si Makoto fut d'abord surpris de la réponse, il laissa rapidement un large sourire manger l'intégralité de son visage.

« Génial. »

Il voulait enchaîner, et lui demander s'il souhaitait manger quelque part en particulier, mais il repéra alors une silhouette familière, et appela :

« Oh, Haru. »

Cependant, celui-ci ne s'arrêta pas, et quand son meilleur ami l'appela une nouvelle fois, celui-ci répondit simplement qu'il allait courir jusqu'à chez lui, puis il disparut. Le châtain eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses sourcils froncés, et l'air sombre de son visage. Il tourna alors ses yeux vers Sousuke. Ils se dévisagèrent. Puis, baissant les épaules, son ami marmonna :

« Erm, je crois que Nanase a besoin de toi ce soir... »

Une immense déception l'envahit, mais il fut forcé d'hocher la tête. Il aimait beaucoup Sousuke. Mais Haru était sa priorité.

« Je... je suis désolé.

– Je comprends, c'est pas grave.

– On fera ça une autre fois! »

L'ancien nageur hocha faiblement la tête, mais semblait à nouveau plongé dans ses pensées sombres, à présent peu incliné à répondre. Makoto s'en voulut, et le suivit la tête baissée vers le métro. Il releva un instant ses yeux, suivant le dos large face à lui, enfermé dans du tissu sombre. Il refusa d'abandonner.

Il accéléra alors son pas, pour se retrouver à sa droite, et, sans le regarder, agrippa sa manche, incapable de lui prendre la main en public.

« Je viendrais ce soir, d'accord? J'essaierai de passer, même s'il est tard, alors attend moi. On a des... des choses à se dire, de toute façon. »

Le bras qu'il tenait se hérissa, et il n'eut pas de réponse, bien qu'il la connaisse. Et, doucement, il vint à son tour s'agripper à sa manche. Ils restèrent accrochés jusqu'à leur arrêt commun, ne s'adressant pas un regard quand ils durent se séparer, bien qu'une chaleur leur manque ensuite.

Sousuke, cependant, l'oublia rapidement. Car quand il tourna sa clé, et aperçut son appartement vide, la machine à café éteinte, ses devoirs et son bulletin, l'absence d'affaires étendues sur le radiateur, pas d'odeur de chlore, ni de couverture et coussins en bordel sur le canapé; il se sentit juste seul. Vide. Rien d'autre.

Et se demanda, véritablement, ce qu'il faisait là.

/

La sensation de fatigue qu'éprouvait Makoto depuis quelques jours devenait pratiquement insupportable. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées ces dernières semaines, presque au même moment, et devaient être résolues. De plus, il était à présent submergé par la langueur qui suivait les partiels, cette envie de simplement se reposer et de ne rien faire.

Mais il y avait Sousuke, les partiels, le départ de Rin, la réaction qu'il craignait de Haru, et, malheureusement, encore Sousuke... il se trouvait un peu minable, à mettre ainsi son ami au premier plan, mais ne pouvait faire autrement. Même lorsqu'il se trouvait avec son meilleur ami, ses pensées se tournaient vers l'autre étudiant, que ce soit de réelles inquiétudes ou bien quelques fantasmes intempestifs. Des divagations qui étaient montées en flèche ce fameux vendredi soir, quand bien même il se sentait mourir de honte en y repensant.

Car il n'aurait _jamais_ imaginé que cette soirée se terminerait ainsi. Il n'avait pas eu d'idées derrière la tête, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il contrôlait son attirance pour le brun, et s'en sortait assez bien, en était même plutôt content. Mais comprendre, soudain, que son désir était réciproque l'avait tout bonnement chamboulé. Tout ce dont il se persuadait jusque-là était tombé à l'eau.

Makoto était aussi perplexe qu'il était euphorique. Car il continuait de se dire que son ami était hétérosexuel, ne verrait jamais rien d'intéressant chez lui... mais il avait eu la preuve formelle que celui-ci ne semblait pas y voir de problème, ou du moins que le souci n'était pas là.

Ceci engendrait beaucoup de questions, puisqu'il se demandait encore ce qui avait pris à son ami durant les partiels; un peu d'angoisse car il n'avait jamais eu de relation avant; de l'impatience. Tout ceci était constamment dans sa tête depuis plusieurs jours, quand il aurait dû profiter de ses vacances dûment méritées.

Il aurait vraiment _vraiment_ aimé pouvoir sortir avec Sousuke ce soir-là. Recevoir ce... oh, il n'aimait pas jurer mais il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot; ce _putain_ de baiser dont il rêvait depuis maintenant six mois et qu'il pouvait _enfin_ recevoir, qu'il avait été à _un centimètre_ de partager mais qui avait été stoppé précocement, et de façon très très frustrante. Malgré ses doutes, il avait bien trop envie de cela pour jouer l'indécis.

Mais voilà, il y avait Haru, et il s'était promis que quoiqu'il arrive, son meilleur ami passerait toujours en priorité. Le dicton _l'amitié avant l'amour_ le faisait rougir, mais il tenait à l'appliquer.

A nouveau, il ferma les yeux pour que ses fantaisies cessent d'envahir son crâne pour l'écarter du plus important. Il réajusta alors son bonnet sur sa tête, laissant ses mains gantées recouvrir un instant ses joues rouges comme pour calmer le sang qui pulsait en dessous; et hâta le pas en direction de l'immeuble du nageur.

En montant les étages, il laissa un peu de son inquiétude envers son ami le recouvrir, alors qu'il continuait de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer avec Rin. Surtout quelque chose qui perturbe tant Haruka, au point qu'il ait besoin de courir jusque chez lui pour soit rentrer seul, ou bien relâcher toute tension qu'il pouvait ressentir. Et tout athlète qu'il soit, Makoto savait que courir n'était pas ce qu'il préférait, voire qu'il pouvait s'en passer.

Arrivant devant sa porte, il fut surpris en se rendant compte que celle-ci était déverrouillée. Il poussa alors le battant, glissant sa tête dans le genkan comme pour se faire discret bien que son corps massif ne soit pas d'une grande aide. Il n'y avait personne, et la lumière était éteinte. Mais, si Haru était dans une humeur négative, il n'y avait bien qu'un endroit où il pouvait être...

Il retira son manteau et autres affaires pour le protéger du froid, et s'approcha lentement de la salle de bain qui, sans surprise était illuminée. Il toqua alors doucement avant de pousser le battant.

« Haru? C'est moi. »

L'homme dans la baignoire ne répondit pas, laissant le bas de son visage immergé dans le bain, et ses yeux bleus n'ayant qu'un bref mouvement dans sa direction avant de retourner fixer le mur.

« Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta porte ouverte, tu sais... à Tokyo, cela peut être dangereux. »

Un bref 'hm' grave résonna d'en dessous l'eau, et fit seulement soupirer l'étudiant en médecine.

« Haru, dis-moi au moins si ça va. »

Un instant s'écoula, le temps qu'une goutte perle du robinet, et tombe dans l'eau calme, qui se troubla soudain quand Haru s'en émergea.

« Même l'eau est inutile... »

Makoto se figea dans son mouvement pour aller attraper le tabouret posé non loin de la douche, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une réponse.

« Comment cela? » fit-il en s'asseyant finalement.

Les sourcils de Haru se froncèrent.

« Rin.

– Oui.

– Il n'aurait pas dû faire ça. »

Un boule se forma dans le ventre du châtain, qui, ne saisissant pas mais, souhaitant que son ami lui parle, insista :

« C-Comment ça, tu veux dire partir?

– Non. »

Un long silence s'écoula, le brun semblant fermer sa mâchoire fermement, jusqu'à ce qu'il souffle, ses pupilles désormais pleines de colère :

« Il m'a embrassé. Avant de s'en aller. »

La surprise s'afficha sur le visage de Makoto, qui manqua tomber de son siège, ne s'attendant vraiment pas à un geste aussi... direct.

« A l'aéroport?

– Mh. »

Il cligna rapidement des paupières, mais l'air en colère de Haru ne partait pas. Il continuait de fixer avec rancoeur ses murs carrelés, sa bouche cachée dans l'étau de ses bras croisés, reposant sur ses genoux.

« Il m'a dit de ne pas bouger parce qu'il me disait au revoir, et m'a embrassé, puis est parti sans un mot de plus.

– Oh... » à peine remis de son choc, tout ce qu'il put faire fut de s'esclaffer maladroitement. « Il reste un vrai romantique, hein... »

Il tourna immédiatement sa tête vers lui, ses sourcils toujours froncés.

« C'est tout?

– Hein? Ah, enfin, Haru, bien sûr que je ne m'attendais pas à ça, mais tu savais ce que Rin ressentait pour toi, je veux dire... tenta-t-il de se justifier pour son manque de réponse.

– Ce n'est pas une raison.

– Certes, mais... »

Il se coupa, ne sachant pas de quelle manière finir cette phrase. Haru, lui, retourna à son admiration du mur, ses mèches brunes collées à son front et contournant ses yeux. Son murmure se fondit dans le doux bruit de l'eau :

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était vrai. Il n'avait rien dit. Rien fait. Et il sait que je déteste quand il ne dit rien.

– Dans ce cas-ci il a pourtant fini par te faire comprendre plutôt explicitement ce qu'il pensait... »

Les commissures fines du nageur descendirent d'un cran vers le bas.

« Et je ne comprends pas.

– Disons que Rin a toujours été quelqu'un de très, comment dire, franc-

– Ce n'est pas ça. » ils s'observèrent une seconde, avant que Haru ne soit forcé d'expliquer. « Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut. Tout va très bien entre nous. Pourquoi vouloir changer. C'est idiot. »

En entendant ceci, une vague impression de déjà-vu s'empara de lui, datant d'une conversation qu'il avait eu, plusieurs mois auparavant, avec Sousuke. Ce qu'il craignait, c'était que Haru refuse, car il ne souhaitait pas voir les choses changer. Car il aimait la stabilité. Et c'était ce qui arrivait à cet instant.

« Haru, commença-t-il doucement. Si tu n'essaies pas, tu ne pourras pas savoir.

– Savoir quoi?

– Eh bien, si... » il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Si tu apprécierais d'être avec quelqu'un, de former un couple... »

Cela semblait totalement absurde pour Haruka, étant donné son regard perdu en entendant ceci, et Makoto lui-même avouait avoir du mal avec l'idée que son ami soit avec quelqu'un. Mais, au fond, peut-être qu'avec Rin cela fonctionnerait. Ils étaient comme connectés, ces deux-là, possédaient quelque chose que personne d'autre n'avait. Le souci, c'était qu'il n'était pas celui capable de savoir si cela s'arrêtait là, ou non. Et Haru rejetait cette idée avec tant de force qu'il ne pouvait même imaginer qu'elle puisse exister.

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

– Tu pourrais essayer!

– Cela rendrait les choses bizarres avec Rin. Surtout si cela ne ''marchait'' pas. »

Il semblait à cet instant impossible de convaincre Haru. Rien que l'idée avait l'air de le faire grimacer. Peut-être que Rin avait été trop brusque, mais il ne pouvait se permettre de le juger.

« Ecoute, penses-y simplement, d'accord?

– Je ne-

– Haru, je suis sérieux! Tu tiens à Rin, non? Si tu dois le rejeter, l-la moindre des choses doit donc être de le faire après y avoir pensé plus que cela. »

Le brun n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'apprécier l'idée, et il répliqua ainsi froidement :

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois le mieux placé pour savoir ce genre de choses.

– Pardon? »

Le reste de ses mots fut un simple marmonnement :

« A part rêver d'être avec Yamazaki, tu n'as aucune expérience. »

Les mots se plantèrent en Makoto, comme une dague acérée et brûlante, et, piqué à vif, il abattit sa main sur le rebord de la baignoire.

« Sans toi, je serais en ce moment-même en plein rendez-vous avec lui, je te signale! »

Les mots se répercutèrent dans la salle de bain, le châtain se hérissant en se rendant compte de ses mots, et Haru écarquillant les yeux. Cependant, il se vexa rapidement :

« Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de venir, si ce n'est que ça.

– Haru, arrête ça, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire! » paniqua-t-il, une sueur froide coulant le long de son dos alors que la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu ce genre de discussion lui revenait.

Mais cette fois-ci, Haruka ne fuit pas. Il baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés, et une moue boudeuse encore présente sur son visage.

« Combien de temps? » siffla-t-il.

Tout de suite, il sentit une partie du poids qui était tout à coup tombé sur ses épaules se soulever. Il secoua alors rapidement la tête.

« Je ne t'ai rien caché, Haru; il n'y a encore rien d'officiel. Mais je sais qu'il est intéressé, et... il le sait aussi. Disons que ça aurait pu l'être ce soir... »

Le brun se contenta de tourner un œil vers lui, comme s'il souhaitait savoir plus, ce qui fit rire nerveusement Makoto.

« Tu-Tu, heu, veux vraiment des détails...?

– Non, répondit-il immédiatement avec une moue un peu dégoûtée. C'est simplement que... »

Il leva une main, et ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude, qui vint réchauffer l'eau de son bain qui avec le temps avait refroidi. Puis il osa expliquer :

« J'avais... des doutes. Alors j'ai été lui parler, il y a quelques semaines. C'était après que je vous ai vus à mon retour. »

Le souvenir de ces minutes embarrassantes qui avaient suivi l'atterrissage de Haru et Rin lui revint en tête, ces instants où ils n'osaient plus se regarder dans les yeux, car ils avaient commencé à se tenir la main, comme ça, au beau milieu d'un aéroport. Lorsqu'il s'était dit que c'était simplement le stress, la volonté de contact, de quelque chose de rassurant.

« Il ne semblait vraiment pas vouloir que tu saches. Il avait l'air de penser qu'il serait un poids, avec ses... bagages émotionnels.

– Ah... »

Il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise, d'entendre ceci sans que cela ne sorte de la bouche de l'auteur. Mais cela lui ressemblait beaucoup, bien que cela fasse partie des choses qu'il craignait, s'il souhaitait commencer quelque chose avec son ami. Et il ne put couper Haruka.

« Je lui ai simplement dit de te laisser choisir, si tu pensais pouvoir supporter tout ça. »

Puis ils se fixèrent longuement, la question planant entre eux, et Makoto se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien répondre, ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Car, évidemment, c'était plus difficile qu'un simple oui ou non.

« Je... je ne sais pas. J'en ai envie, vraiment. Mais je me rappelle de ces dernières semaines, où au contraire il m'a fui pour éviter ses problèmes, et je me demande si... je pourrais vivre ça. Savoir que je ne peux rien faire pour lui, à part écouter. »

Makoto commença à se tordre les doigts, soupirant :

« Le problème est qu'il se déteste. J'aimerai vraiment pouvoir l'aider à voir qu'il n'en est rien, mais je pense aussi que c'est quelque chose qu'il doit apprendre seul... sinon cela ne servira à rien. »

Ayant besoin d'occuper ses mains, il les passa dans ses cheveux, et continua rapidement :

« Et puis, je... je ne crois pas qu'il apprécie son cursus universitaire. En fait, à chaque fois que l'on en discute, il parle de Rin, ou de ses parents et... je pense qu'il a décidé de faire cela pour les rendre fiers, mais pas parce qu'il était intéressé. Je révise avec lui, et il déteste, même. Je... je me demande si continuer est vraiment une bonne idée, mais qu'il abandonne et pense décevoir tout le monde n'arrangera rien... »

Un effroyable tristesse l'envahit, quand il se rendit vraiment compte de la position dans laquelle était son ami. Il ne méritait rien de tout cela, rien à part de savoir qu'il était aimé et pouvait faire des erreurs. Il se souvenait de ses mots. Sousuke savait qu'il avait fait une énorme bourde, et que cela avait tout changé, et ce qui le tuait était de ne pouvoir s'en défaire, de la voir le poursuivre alors qu'il aurait dû pouvoir la laisser derrière lui.

Haru, lui, éteint l'eau. La fixa un long moment. Il ne saisissait pas non plus grand chose, à part que Yamazaki et Makoto semblaient vraiment s'apprécier beaucoup, mais qu'il y avait des choses plus lourdes, importantes qui se plaçaient entre eux.

« Tu devrais lui dire. »

Makoto releva la tête, les sourcils doucement arqués dans un tourment qui affecta aussi indirectement le brun. Mais il tint bon, lui répétant des mots prononcés des mois plus tôt, et qu'il pensait toujours.

« Si... si je dois réfléchir à ce qu'à fait Rin, alors tu dois voir ce que tu peux faire pour Yamazaki. Ce qui est le mieux pour lui. »

Il resta immobile un instant, avant de répondre d'une voix un peu cassée :

« Je... » il lâcha un lourd soupir, terriblement tremblant. « Je pense savoir, mais... »

Il ne dit rien de plus. Il resta un long moment près de son ami, à fixer ses mains, réfléchissant. Ils mangèrent tous les deux, en silence, Makoto plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, soudain, il se leva. Les lèvres sèches, il murmura qu'il devait y aller, et sortit sans un mot de plus. Il ferma la porte de l'appartement, posa son front dessus, quelques secondes.

Puis sortit de l'immeuble, les pas grands, et l'œil focalisé devant lui.

/

Lorsque Sousuke ouvrit sa porte, il sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Sa main trembla un peu, alors qu'enfin, finalement, Makoto était là.

L'appartement était froid, sans Rin dedans. Avec seulement sa pauvre existence pathétique pour le meubler. Mais avec l'arrivée du châtain, il espérait, priait pour récupérer, un instant seulement, l'impression d'avoir un chez-lui. D'être là où il devait être.

Il croisa les yeux de son ami, et se sentit légèrement sourire, puis il le salua. Mais une boule se forma dans son estomac quand il vit son regard.

_Oh non._

« Je... Je dois te parler, Sousuke. »

Il ne put rien faire d'autre que lever une main à ses yeux, grimaçant sous l'envie de pleurer qui l'avait immédiatement envahi, la trahison qui prenait sa gorge, la culpabilité aussi. Celle d'avoir, encore, tout fait foirer.

« Putain, non, non, non... souffla-t-il entre ses dents, comme s'il espérait que cela pouvait changer ce qu'il craignait voir arriver. Tout sauf ça... »

De pas s'approchèrent cependant rapidement, et Makoto attrapa ses épaules, tremblant un peu :

« Sousuke? Sousuke, eh, t-tout va bien?

– S'il te plaît, je sais qu'il y a encore rien du tout, mais je t'en supplie... lâcha-t-il sans même s'en rendre compte, allant tout de suite enfermer le châtain dans une étreinte d'ours. Viens pas casser avec moi avant même qu'on puisse... que j'aie le temps de... »

Se débattant un peu, Makoto arriva enfin à libérer ses mains, et attrapa son visage, le forçant à le regarder.

« Je-je ne vais pas, enfin, je ne sais pas... juste... Juste viens deux secondes t'asseoir avec moi, et écoute, s'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. »

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, leurs bouches à nouveau très proches, mais par une force sortie d'une partie de lui qu'il connaissait peu, Makoto arriva à se reculer, attrapa Sousuke par le bras et le tira avec lui vers le canapé. Car il ne voulait pas osciller. Il voulait être ferme. Laisser ses fantasmes de côté. Ne penser qu'au plus important.

Et le plus important, pour le moment, c'était Sousuke.

« J'avais une question, en fait, laissa-t-il échapper à peine furent-ils assis. Avant... tout ce que j'ai à te dire... »

Le brun le fixa, cillant un peu, et le regard pour de bon voilé. Il répondit, la voix malgré tout encore rauque :

« Si c'était pas assez clair, j'ai _véritablement_ un gros crush sur toi, Makoto, et j'exagère pas, j'ai fait des rêves et tout-

– Oh mon dieu, stop! le coupa-t-il, sa voix un peu aiguë et le visage rouge vif. Je... j'avais bien compris. C'est autre chose. »

Et, au cas-où il recevrait une autre réponse dont il se passait car il souhaitait _absolument _garder son self-control, il souffla rapidement :

« Pour quelle raison es-tu venu à Tokyo? »

Dire que cela surpris Sousuke était un euphémisme, son visage entier l'exprima. Car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à entendre cela.

« ...quoi?

– Je suis sérieux. »

Il cilla encore un moment, avant de marmotter, toujours perplexe :

« Ben, pour la fac de médecine...

– Mais tu ne veux pas faire ça, non? »

Lentement, les traits du brun se raffermirent, et il devint plus sérieux, alors que ce sujet qu'il ne pensait jamais aborder lui était envoyé en pleine figure, et ceci par la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire, là? »

Makoto serra les poings. Prit une lourde inspiration. Puis dit, d'une voix ressortie du plus profond de lui-même :

« Je pense que tu fais cela pour rassurer ceux que tu connais. Que tu as choisi ceci par défaut, et que cela te rend malheureux. Tu n'aimes pas cela, je peux le voir. Et je déteste te voir ainsi. Tu mérites mieux.

– Et? »

Son ton devenait de plus en plus froid, mais Makoto ne perdait pas ses convictions, et continua, droit, sincère :

« Et tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu ne peux pas t'adapter aux autres. Il s'agit de toi, et de ta vie.

– Qu'est-ce que t'en sais- »

Sa voix se haussa rapidement, et il le coupa :

« Je te _connais_, Sousuke. Cela ne marchera pas avec moi. Ce que je te dis, je ne le dis pas pour te mettre à terre. Je te le dis parce que je suis inquiet. Parce que j-je tiens à toi. Et que de te voir comme ça... »

Il serra les dents pour ravaler ses larmes.

« Ces partiels ont été un enfer pour toi, et pour moi. Pour toi car tu étais dans un état déplorable, que tu ne révisais pas, que tu m'évitais, tu séchais... et pour moi parce que je ne savais pas quoi faire pour te réconforter, pour t'assurer que ça irait, que ce n'était qu'un moment. C'était difficile, et je t'en veux toujours un peu d'avoir agi comme ça. Mais il y a une chose que je sais, c'est que tu ne souhaites pas être ici. Et tu en as le droit. »

Il se retourna vers lui, et la colère quittait lentement le visage de son ami. Alors, dans un élan incontrôlable, il attrapa ses mains.

« Tu dois cesser de faire ce qui ne te plaît pas, Sousuke. Tu dois cesser de penser aux autres avant toi-même. Ne gâche pas ta vie pour quelqu'un d'autre. Tu dois vivre pour toi, et... » il ravala un reniflement. « Et ta vie, c'est la natation. »

Le mot prit aux tripes Sousuke, qui serra ses mains plus fort, ne cherchant maintenant plus à dire quoique ce soit.

« Je te l'ai dis, je te connais, et... je sais que tu aimes cela plus que tout. Que tu as dû abandonner tes rêves, et que cela a été, et reste dur. Mais... nager, c'est ce que tu aimes, Sousuke. La natation est ton monde. Et tu ne peux pas l'abandonner. »

Ses yeux verts brillants se plantèrent dans ceux turquoises, alors qu'il parlait sans s'arrêter, tonnait, de sa voix décidément trop aiguë et crissante.

« Tu dois continuer, persévérer, si c'est ce que tu veux. Et la natation, ce n'est pas que les médailles. Tu pourrais être coach, même sans diplôme, tu pourrais être maître nageur, plongeur, arbitre, même nageur synchronisé si ça te plaît! »

L'idée lui fit lâcher un bref rire nerveux, sans réaction de Sousuke qui, lentement baissait la tête. Et sa voix, lentement, devint plus douce.

« Mais tu ne peux pas continuer ici... tu es malheureux. Tu t'enfermes dans quelque chose que tu ne peux supporter. Et je n'accepterai jamais de rester à te regarder sans rien faire. C'est pour cela que je suis là. »

Puis il termina de parler, et Sousuke continua d'observer leurs mains liées, le visage grave, mais sans plus aucune animosité. Le son de l'horloge atteint ses oreilles, alors que le brun restait immobile, comme statufié par son annonce. Un murmure lui parvint soudain :

« Quand je suis avec toi, je me dis que oui... mais dès que tu passeras cette porte, je saurais que je risque juste de tout foirer encore une fois.

– Faire des erreurs fait partie de la vie, Sousuke. »

Le front du nageur de papillon tomba contre son torse, et Makoto vint l'entourer de ses bras.

« Moi je dois avoir déjà dépassé mon quota...

– Tu mérites d'être heureux, Sousuke. Je te l'ai dit il y a un moment, mais je le pense toujours. Et même si tu dois devenir un petit coach mal payé, je pense que tu seras bien plus heureux qu'en fac de médecine, à plancher sur des études difficiles pour quelque chose dont tu te fiches... »

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles Makoto fit semblant de ne pas sentir son t-shirt s'humidifier par endroits. Quand il se redressa, Makoto passa son pouce sur la joue du brun, qui alla poser sa main sur la sienne, contre sa mâchoire, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu me parles de ça...

– Il _fallait_ que je t'en parle, Sousuke, c'est très important-

– Oui, oui, j'ai compris, fit-il en secouant rapidement la tête, avant de se taire quelques secondes, ses yeux se baissant. C'est simplement que je m'attendais pas à ça ce soir. J'ai eu super peur, là. »

Mais quand il s'approcha, Makoto se sentit cesser de respirer, tandis que Sousuke souriait doucement.

« J'avais pas trop ce programme en tête pour la soirée en fait... »

Leurs visages étaient proches, et Makoto voulait cela. Il voulait embrasser Sousuke, se laisser faire, emporter, tirer sur ses habits, embrasser son épaule, voir le visage qu'il avait lorsqu'il éprouvait trop de plaisir, le son de sa respiration après l'amour, en attendant que leurs cœurs se calment. Il voulait tout. L'idée de l'amour, d'une relation, de bras entourant sa taille.

Mais son idée ne le quittait pas. Cette idée horrible, peut-être idiote, mais qu'il pensait être la réponse. Une idée qui le forçait à faire une croix sur tout ceci, sinon tout ne serait que plus dur. Qu'il devait dire maintenant, ou bien il n'y arriverait jamais. Et il s'était promis de cesser de fuir.

Il souffla soudain, sa voix dérapant :

« Tu devrais retourner à Iwatobi. »

Sousuke s'immobilisa, les yeux écarquillés, et la bouche entrouverte. Ils étaient tellement proches. Le sang de Makoto se glaça lentement, alors que toute excitation ou anticipation pour ce qui suivrait retombait. Sa gorge le serra. Et la vue de Sousuke, n'arrivant même pas à sembler déçu ou impatient tant il était interloqué, s'éloignait un peu. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire un mot, car le châtain ne voulait risquer qu'il refuse immédiatement, sans qu'il le laisse expliquer.

« Oui. Tu dois retourner à Iwatobi. Il y a pas mal de piscines, de clubs qui cherchent des gens, même des tournois réguliers. Et puis la mer, aussi. Là-bas, tu seras dans ton élément-

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... »

Sa voix n'exprimait rien d'autre que de l'ébahissement, et il murmurait presque, un vague sourire crispé au coin des lèvres, comme s'il attendait qu'il finisse par lui dire que c'était une blague.

Ce n'en était pas une.

« Quoi, tu aimes Iwatobi, non? répondit-il rapidement, son ventre douloureux.

– Oui. Mais toi, t'es à Tokyo. »

Ses mots débordaient d'un ton d'évidence même. Comme si, eux seuls, justifiaient tout. Il n'était même pas touché, à cet instant, il ne pouvait toujours pas en revenir. Il avait rêvé d'être si précieux à Sousuke. Il avait rêvé devenir plus qu'un très bon ami, devenir une des raisons qui lui permettait de sourire, de se considérer heureux.

Le souci était pourtant là : il n'était pas capable, seul, d'y parvenir. Il en avait eu la preuve. Il ne serait pas suffisant. Ce n'était pas de lui dont Sousuke avait besoin pour véritablement se remettre sur pieds et avancer. C'était de la natation. De l'ambition. De l'adrénaline.

Se mordant la lèvre, il secoua rapidement la tête :

« Moi ce n'est pas important. »

Cette fois-ci, ses mots semblèrent outrer le brun, qui s'écria, ses mots se bousculant :

« Comment...! Makoto, tu _es _important, je sais pas si t'as capté que je suis putain de tombé am- »

Un sursaut le parcourut, et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, l'obligeant à se taire, ses yeux écarquillés. Sa bouche devint sèche, mais il refusait de l'entendre, voire même d'y croire. Il inspira et expira lentement, puis dit avec force :

« Tu n'as pas à t'occuper de moi. Il y a des choses plus importantes. Il y a des millions de gens. Tu n'as qu'une vie.

– Des millions de Makoto? reprit-il en dégageant sa main, souriant vaguement, d'un ton léger, encore une fois, pour cacher ses légers tremblements.

– Je suis sérieux, Sousuke. Tu ne peux pas tout gâcher pour... »

Il serra les poings, et détourna les yeux, la gorge serrée. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était triste, et lui-même ne pouvait y croire. Comment pouvait-il dire ce genre de choses? C'était tellement stupide.

Il l'aimait vraiment, beaucoup. Il tenait à lui, et ne voulait rien d'autre que de découvrir plus de choses sur lui, sortir avec lui, découvrir le sexe, l'amour avec lui. Vivre ces après-midi qu'on avait pu lui narrer, ceux où l'on ne fait que traîner avec l'autre sur le canapé, à se voler des baisers, à se murmurer à l'oreille.

« Je... je veux que tu restes. J'aimerai tellement. Moi aussi, j-je ne pensais vraiment pas que cette soirée se passerait comme ça. »

Il ferma la mâchoire, se trouva juste tellement idiot, faible, terrifié peut-être.

« Mais ce n'est pas moi qui peut t'aider. Tu es fort, Sousuke, et je sais que ce dont tu as besoin ce n'est pas d'un type pour te le dire, mais que tu le comprennes toi-même. Je sais que tu y parviendras, si tu peux te retrouver seul et te recentrer. Je-Je ne suis pas dans l'équation. Tu l'as dit toi-même... » il eut un bref sourire amer. « Quand je suis là, je peux te convaincre de quelque chose, mais cela ne dure jamais...

– Mais je serais vraiment rien sans toi. Juste un type seul déprimant. » il s'esclaffa, jaune. « Un pauvre mec ridicule...

– Au début peut-être, souffla-t-il, les yeux détournés. Mais je sais que tu finiras par y arriver. Par comprendre que, cette année-là, tu as fait une erreur, et que tu t'es assez puni comme ça. » il lui refit face, puis son sourire, toujours aussi triste, s'étira : « Que tu mérites d'être heureux, comme tout le monde. »

Il ne semblait toujours pas comprendre. Car il restait persuadé qu'il n'en valait pas la peine, que c'était impossible car il _était _véritablement rien de plus qu'un crétin qui se blesse et blesse en retour. Et le temps pour se retrouver, peut-être se mettre à travailler, dans un bel endroit, familier, pour faire ce qu'il a toujours aimé; voilà ce qui lui ferait comprendre que c'était faux.

« Si je sais que tu es heureux, cela me suffira. Je ne veux rien d'autre. Même si cela finit par... foirer tout ce qu'on aurait pu être. Je suis prêt à l'accepter. Cela me va. Car tu mérites d'être aimé, mais surtout de t'aimer toi-même. »

Makoto déglutit, et, refusant toujours de croiser le regard écarquillé, ajouta :

« Je pense que tu as besoin de ça. De t'éloigner de tout, de Tokyo surtout. Réfléchir, sans que moi, Rin, ou quiconque soit sur ton dos. Tu as toujours eu du mal à t'apprécier toi-même, et... je me dis qu'il n'y a pas mieux qu'Iwatobi pour reprendre tout à zéro. »

Sousuke resta silencieux, fixant l'espace entre eux, comme si sa voix avait été coupée. Seulement au bout d'un long moment parvint-il à murmurer :

« Mais j'ai pas envie...

– Tu n'as pas envie de vivre grâce à la natation? »

Et à ceci, il ne put lui répondre oui. La grimace sur son visage parlait pour lui. Il tenta bien de rire, les traits malgré tout tirés :

« Alors qu'on vient tout juste de passer le cap du prénom, c'est ridicule... »

Il se força à sourire. Puis se recula un peu, posant juste sa main sur le genou que le brun avait replié sur le canapé, et qui était déjà retourné dans ses réflexions, dans ses pensées en bordel et contradictoires.

« Tu sais, je ne peux t'obliger à rien... juste, tu devrais y réfléchir. » il ajouta en s'esclaffant : « Tu n'auras pas intérêt à m'oublier, de toute façon. »

Cela ne fit pas réagir Sousuke. Il resta à réfléchir, son visage concentré, et ses pupilles peut-être un peu moins sombres qu'auparavant.

« Ouais, je vais... y réfléchir. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Eeeeeeeet c'est sur ces bons mots que je vous quitte cette semaine ;) Mais pas d'inquiétude! Je reviens mardi, et étant donné que le prochain chapitre est un épilogue (pour cette partie), assez court, je le posterai ce mercredi, pour revenir à notre rythme de croisière ce dimanche prochain, pour enchaîner sur la partie 2!

Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, encore une fois pas peur du vil wifi, et à mercredi!


	22. Partie 1, Epilogue

**Epilogue**

* * *

Les voix soufflant dans les micros de mauvaise qualité résonnèrent dans la gare, et annoncèrent le départ imminent du Shinkansen en direction de Himeji. C'était celui qui était entré en gare il y a bien une demi-heure, devant lequel ils étaient debout, à quelques mètres de la porte de son wagon ouverte, mais vers laquelle il ne faisait aucun geste.

Sousuke et Makoto observaient la plupart du temps leurs pieds, l'air autour d'eux un peu tendu et gêné bien que leurs sourires soient sincères. Le châtain passait une main sur son bras tout en parlant de ses cours, ses nouvelles horaires assez espacées mais qui lui donneraient plus de temps libre. Il disait qu'il aurait plus de temps pour réviser, que ce n'était pas plus mal; et quand Sousuke lui répondait qu'il pourrait aussi aller régulièrement à la salle de sport pour garder la forme, il s'esclaffait de cette blague qui planait entre eux seulement, et le brun rougissait vaguement en répétant qu'il n'était pas _accro_.

Ils étaient à l'aise, bien qu'au fond ils n'aient pas très envie de se trouver là, ou plutôt l'un avec l'autre. Pendant trois semaines, à préparer le déménagement du plus grand, ils étaient restés assez éloignés l'un de l'autre, ne se voyant que brièvement, se quittant de façon presque formelle. Ils savaient tous les deux que ce n'était qu'une comédie pour mieux faire passer la pilule du départ, et s'y contraignaient. Ils n'en mourraient pas. La vie était faite de déplacements, de déménagements, d'au revoir. On ne pouvait pas toujours rester éternellement figé. Il fallait apprendre à voir les choses évoluer, pas toujours comme on le préférait, voir les choses avancer, le temps aussi, qu'il agisse comme il le doit, sans que l'on ne puisse rien y faire.

C'était dur, malgré tout, malgré leur relation revenue au stade d'amicale, presque juste d'entente cordiale. Et pourtant, prendre une décision avait été au final si simple pour Sousuke, car elle lui était parue comme une évidence qu'il avait trop longtemps loupée, ou peut-être repoussée. Appeler ses parents et leur annoncer son échec ainsi que retour dans la région de Tottori aussi. Ils avaient été compréhensifs, comme d'habitude. Ne pas penser à Rin avait aussi été plutôt simple, bien qu'il l'appellerait et lui expliquerait tout une fois qu'il serait de retour à Iwatobi. Se préparer pour la conversation, ses insultes, qu'il lui dise qu'il était stupide pour abandonner sa relation avec Makoto, le plus simple du monde.

Dire au revoir à Makoto, ça, c'était une torture.

Mais le châtain rayonnait, malgré tout. Il tenait à lui, semblait enfin débarrassé d'un poids, soulagé. Et lorsque Sousuke se disait qu'il avait peut-être fait ceci uniquement pour faire plaisir à son ami, il se persuadait immédiatement du contraire.

Il le faisait car il devait arrêter de faire le con. S'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir un jour imaginer être un véritable type respectable, il savait qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi. Et l'assumerait. Il n'avait demandé aucun argent à ses parents. Il avait trouvé un petit boulot dans la région. Il paierait tant bien que mal son appart, même s'il fallait compter chaque yen pour finir le mois. Il deviendrait plus autonome qu'il ne l'avait été à Tokyo, à foutre ses études en l'air parce qu'il avait voulu faire plaisir à tout le monde.

Il deviendrait un homme digne d'avoir un jour pu rendre ses parents fiers, donner envie à Rin de partager son rêve avec lui, faire tomber l'un des types les plus admirables et généreux qu'il connaisse. Il avait toujours autant de mal à l'idée de les laisser s'adapter à ce qu'il choisissait, attendre qu'il devienne vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mais...

...c'était la seule chose à faire. Et ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il choisirait d'être égoïste.

Ses mains devinrent un peu moites alors qu'il restait moins de dix minutes avant le départ de son train. L'annonce fit couler de la glace dans ses veines, alors qu'il comprenait véritablement que tout serait fini dans quelques minutes.

Makoto le ressentit tout comme lui, et cela se montra par un silence entre les deux, qui continuaient d'observer le sol, pour mieux cacher le poids dans leur poitrine. C'était vraiment dur, ça. Que les masques tombent lentement, qu'ils ne soient plus capables de jouer la comédie. Être deux pauvres types qui s'aiment beaucoup et qui choisissent de se séparer, de ne même pas tenter quelque chose, car cela ne les mènerait que vers des soucis.

Pour être franc, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Sousuke se disait qu'il serait de toute façon forcément venu un moment où il l'aurait blessé, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Quelque chose qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné, car l'autre lui faisait confiance et qu'il ne pensait toujours pas le mériter.

Et il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Car soudain, il se sentit incapable de se retenir, et souffla, comme un rire, bien qu'il n'en ait absolument pas envie :

« J'ai tellement envie de t'embrasser, là... »

Les yeux verts s'écarquillèrent, et quand il vit Makoto venir doucement mordre sa lèvre inférieure, une chaleur familière se répandit en lui, une chaleur qu'il chassa, qu'il appelait sa libido mais qui s'apparentait à des sentiments bien plus profonds, qui s'accrochaient à lui et ne semblaient pas près de partir.

« ...mais bon si je le fais, je ne voudrais définitivement plus partir, finit-il d'un ton plus sombre, vaincu. Et ce serait trop tard pour ça... »

Makoto s'éclaircit la gorge, et murmura :

« Après il y a toujours les... relations à distance... »

Il n'eut même pas besoin de finir que les deux ressentirent du dégoût rien qu'à cette idée. Ils n'en voulaient pas. Autant souscrire une inscription à de la douleur mensuelle, dans le style manque ou jalousie, pour plusieurs années, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se transforme en déception, apitoiement, désespoir, lassitude et se conclue sur un rupture nette et définitive.

Ce ne serait que se faire plus de mal l'un et l'autre.

« On se verra encore, de toute façon, tenta-t-il. Tu passeras à Iwatobi de temps en temps, hein?

– Oui, oui... effectivement. »

Il n'y allait que parfois pendant les vacances, soit désormais deux, maximum trois fois par an. Impossible que cela fonctionne, et ils le savaient. Rien que l'idée les rendait gênés.

« Ou sinon... »

Makoto releva un œil, enfin, vers lui, semblant gonflé d'espoir.

« Peut-être que, le jour où je serais enfin un type passable... faudra que tu me laisses faire le premier pas. Que je... tente peut-être de récupérer ce qu'on avait. Que tu me laisses m'occuper de toi comme tu l'as fait, que je puisse te rendre heureux... » un sourire vague étira ses lèvres. « Construire quelque chose qui est basé sur plus qu'une grosse pitié. »

Malgré lui, le châtain se mit à rire. Le silence, ensuite, s'installa à nouveau. Sousuke s'éclaircit la gorge, passa une main sur son visage, et les mètres entre eux lui donnèrent le vertige. D'un coup, il avança d'un pas, la voix tremblante :

« Tu voudrais pas venir avec moi...? »

Ils se regardèrent avec de grands yeux. Puis baissèrent les épaules. Le brun s'en voulut, et refit un pas en arrière, se moquant de lui-même. Makoto fut tenté de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour pallier à cette ambiance de chagrin qui planait et qui pesait sur eux, qui lui donnait stupidement envie de dire oui alors qu'il n'avait même pas envie de retourner à Iwatobi. Mais Sousuke lâcha rapidement, son rire froid continuant de résonner entre eux alors que les derniers passagers arrivaient en courant par peur de louper le départ :

« J'aurais vraiment fini par tomber amoureux de toi, tu sais... »

Ils ne se regardèrent pas. Les bras le long du corps, les poings serrés, Makoto ravala le hoquet qui voulait s'échapper de sa gorge, sa peur, le manque qu'il pouvait déjà sentir. Il put juste marmotter d'une voix cassée, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres :

« … tu es cruel, Sousuke. »

Un homme passa pour annoncer le départ imminent. Ils se fixèrent, ouvrirent la bouche, mais rien n'en sortit. Ils se hochèrent la tête. Sousuke monta dans le train, se retourna en haut des marches, fit un bref signe de main. Les portes se refermèrent.

Sousuke se dépêcha de glisser sa valise au dessus des sièges, là où il trouva de la place, puis se précipita à sa place, pour observer par la fenêtre, et peut-être apercevoir son ami. Leurs yeux se croisèrent un quart de seconde, mais Makoto se tourna et partit d'un pas vif. Il se réajusta dans son siège, son regard dans le vague, sa gorge douloureuse, et lorsque le train démarra, il mit sa capuche pour que personne ne voie ses yeux rouges.

Une centaine de mètres plus loin, Makoto, les mains fébriles, fouillait dans sa veste pour son portable. Il chercha le nom, le seul qu'il voulait appeler présentement, qu'il avait pratiquement évité ces dernières semaines, auquel il n'avait pu expliquer la décision qu'il avait prise, car il craignait craquer, revenir dessus s'il le faisait.

_« Makoto? _»

Bien sûr que Haru était inquiet. Il avait abandonné l'idée de retenir ses sanglots et reniflements, après tout. Il l'entendait pleurer au téléphone, sans aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Il lâcha un rire qui se transforma en hoquet, et bredouilla :

« Tu vas me traiter d'imbécile... »

**FIN PARTIE 1**

* * *

On se voit dimanche pour la partie 2~


	23. Partie 2, 1: Doucement mais sûrement

Salut tout le monde!

On est partis pour la seconde partie de J'avance, on passe aux choses sérieuses B) On en est pas encore là, mais ça va pas tarder, alors n'oubliez pas le rating qui sera très... visible lol

Sur ce, pas grand chose d'autre à dire à part encore merci à l'aide de Yasmina en sa qualité de bêta; et have a good read :))

* * *

1\. Avancer doucement mais sûrement

* * *

Le soleil se couchait, glissant vers la mer, quand Sousuke sortit son portable pour la énième fois de la soirée. Il voyait assez clairement Sen le regarder d'un œil dubitatif, avant de retourner à ses longueurs, ses longues jambes battant la mesure et la faisant filer à travers la ligne d'eau.

Il était bientôt dix-sept heures, dix-sept heures moins six exactement, et c'était bien la première fois que l'entraînement se finirait si tôt. Il savait bien que ses étudiants se plaindraient, demanderaient de rester plus longtemps, mais il devait rapidement couvrir le bassin car on prévoyait de l'orage pour le lendemain. Et il était temps que ces gosses cessent de faire leur loi alors qu'il était l'adulte responsable.

Le capitaine du groupe des garçons, Hikaru, dévia son regard de sa camarade aux cheveux rougeoyants, qui continuait de fendre l'eau avec grâce et force, quand il entendit leur coach s'éclaircir la gorge bruyamment. Il serra la mâchoire et leva un doigt, comme pour dire 'encore une minute!', mais les sourcils bruns froncés le firent déglutir, et se précipiter pour empêcher Ginô de plonger.

« Yamazaki-san, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, on doit déjà partir? » s'écria l'une des jeunes filles du club, Hifumi, qui appréciait bien trop s'accrocher à son bras.

Il baissa l'une de ses commissures, ne prenant pas compte des doigts autour de son biceps.

« Et si une fois dans votre vie vous faisiez comme je vous le demande, hein? J'accepte de vous ouvrir la piscine pendant les vacances d'été parce que je suis sympa, mais faut pas exagérer non plus. Allez profiter.

– Mais les préfectorales sont bientôt, nous devons nous entraîner! »

Il poussa un léger rire méprisant, et se détacha de la prise de la Terminale, haussant le ton tout en lui tournant le dos, et rangeant les dernières affaires qui traînaient.

« Comme si vous pouviez battre Samezuka. Allez vous changer, et rentrez chez vous. Yamaji! » sa voix forte résonna, et vint légèrement troubler la surface de l'eau. « J'ai dit tout le monde sort de l'eau!

– Je n'ai pas fini! s'exclama-t-elle en revenant à la surface, retirant ses lunettes.

– Heikawa, si elle n'est pas sortie quand je reviens avec la bâche, tu récureras le sol de la piscine avec elle! »

Un frisson d'horreur passa sur la colonne vertébrale du brun, qui se précipita vers l'autre Terminale d'un air un peu paniqué. Un bref moment de plaisir sadique traversa le nageur, jusqu'à ce que l'heure lui revienne en tête et lui broie l'estomac.

« Heyy, senseiii-

– Je suis pas votre prof, répliqua-t-il avec agacement tout en rangeant les planches, jetant ensuite un regard hargneux à la jeune fille châtain qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

– J'ai pourtant jamais entendu parler de gardiens de lycée qui donnent des conseils au club de natation de l'établissement...

– Je suis _pas_ votre prof, j'ai aucun diplôme. Je suis simplement très gentil. »

Des rires contenus se firent entendre, et il lança un regard assassin aux gars qui se changeaient devant les casiers les plus près de la porte, ceux-ci ayant été séparés par un rideau depuis que la gente féminine avait rejoint le club d'Iwatobi après sa quatrième année de réouverture.

Hifumi se présenta quelques minutes plus tard devant lui, habillée et ses cheveux humides ramenés en une queue de cheval lâche qui peinait à retenir sa longue frange.

« Plus sérieusement, Yamazaki-san, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferme si tôt? Vous savez qu'on doit se préparer. »

Enfin, les deux capitaines passèrent la porte des vestiaires, le basané tirant son amie par le poignet, et Sousuke lâcha un long soupir, car elle avait beau jouer les midinettes touche-à-rien, il savait qu'Hifumi n'avait pas la tête vide. Il ne pouvait plus en douter, depuis qu'elle était parvenue à déduire, rien qu'avec la direction de son regard, chaque emplacement des clés accédant à l'ensemble du lycée, même quand il les planquait bien. Heureusement, il avait un minimum confiance en la jeune fille qui en profitait plus pour organiser des séances de révisions ou des entraînements secrets que pour foutre le feu au bâtiment; ce qui fit qu'il marmonna :

« Les finales mondiales de Free vont commencer, je dois me dépêcher, c'est tout. »

Et ce qu'il craignait arriva. Car des cris retentirent, aussi bien masculins que féminins, et beaucoup des nageurs surgirent devant lui en demandant de les laisser regarder avec lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois que le groupe s'incrustait chez lui, que ce soit en le croisant au konbini du coin avec ce qui ressemblait à tout ce qu'il fallait pour préparer un nabe, ou bien pour se doucher après avoir passé la journée à la plage.

« Vous avez rien de mieux à faire? grommela-t-il.

– J'ai envie de voir!

– Et c'est toujours sympa chez vous! »

Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il officiait en tant que gardien du lycée d'Iwatobi, à moins de 500 mètres de la plage, et il ne s'y habituait décidément pas : être l'homme adulte, chez qui les plus jeunes aiment se trouver, la figure d'autorité qu'on apprécie voir sous ses jours plus relaxés.

En arrivant, et se demandant vraiment de quelle manière il allait s'en sortir avec comme seul boulot livreur de marchandises juste pêchées qu'il avait déniché avant de s'en aller de Tokyo; il avait trouvé cette petite annonce qu'avait déchiré sa mère du journal local et gardé précieusement. Heureusement, il avait été accepté assez facilement, car dans la région il y avait peu de jeunes cherchant du travail, surtout ce genre-là, si ingrat. Il n'y avait rien à faire d'autre qu'ouvrir le portail le matin, aller passer quelques messages aux élèves ou aux professeurs, revenir le soir de son autre boulot pour fermer, faire une ronde vers 22h, s'assurer que les vestiaires et équipements sportifs étaient en ordre, et c'était tout.

Evidemment, les choses avaient un peu changé lorsqu'il avait discuté avec une ancienne professeur de littérature, qui auparavant s'occupait du club de natation et qui était mutée autre part, et donc cherchait quelqu'un pour la remplacer. Au final, c'était un professeur de maths qui s'était porté volontaire, mais Sousuke avait rapidement compris qu'il n'y connaissait rien en natation. Il lui avait un peu parlé, donné des conseils, puis avait bien fini par devoir cracher le morceau quant à son passé dans le domaine. Lorsque le professeur avait en plus appris qu'il s'occupait, tous les week-ends, de se traverser le pays pour arbitrer des courses, l'affaire était pliée : il ne pouvait plus aller quelque part sans que les nageurs lycéens, à qui le professeur avait vendu la mèche, ne tentent de le persuader de leur donner des conseils.

Il avait la belle vie, surtout depuis qu'il était passé à temps plein quand le véritable gardien avait pris sa retraite. Il avait non seulement récupéré un salaire un peu plus important, mais aussi le boulot de l'accueil du lycée, et surtout la petite maison de fonction derrière le lycée qui donnait droit sur la plage.

Il s'emmerdait pas mal, parfois, et heureusement le club le distrayait un peu. Il avait malgré tout sa routine, avait pu vivre la douce mélancolie de voir des élèves avec qui il s'entendait bien partir, surtout qu'ils avaient presque le même âge. Et ce groupe-là était particulièrement collant, mais attachant.

« Je vous comprends pas, à votre âge je profitais de chaque temps libre pour draguer ou sortir. Pourquoi rester avec un vieux qui va simplement regarder la télé? »

Les réponses fusèrent, emmêlées, certaines moqueries par rapport à certaines filles qui venaient _justement_ pour draguer, et il leva les yeux au ciel, envoyant finalement deux gars couvrir la piscine pendant que le reste du groupe se dirigeait chez lui.

« Vous venez, mais vous êtes rentrés chez vous à dix-neuf heures, compris?

– Allez Yamazaki-san, on est en vacances!

– J'ai une autre vie que vous, les gosses.

– Mais c'est vraiment si important, cette finale? »

Aussitôt, l'un des garçons les plus dragueurs du groupe s'approcha, lui demandant de lui présenter de jolies femmes adultes. Hifumi, elle, commentait le fait qu'elle trouve que les copines qu'il avait eu, et qu'elle avait pu voir, ne valaient pas vraiment le coup. Il ne répondit pas à la question, jusqu'à l'intervention d'une voix un peu moins prononcée mais assez grave pour attirer l'attention de tous.

« C'est parce que Nanase Haruka y participe? »

Sousuke ouvrit de grands yeux, alors que les autres élèves cillaient, perplexes. Il comptait sur le fait qu'ils ne fassent jamais le lien, et se damnait que ce gamin, Ginô, tombe souvent juste quand il tentait de leur cacher des choses.

« Quel est le rapport? demanda immédiatement Hikaru, ce à quoi son amie, à sa droite, répliqua d'une voix débordant d'acidité :

– Abruti, ça fait combien de temps que tu vis ici?

– Huh? »

Sen leva les yeux au ciel quand le reste du groupe sembla tout aussi perdu, et elle tourna alors son regard vers le plus âgé :

« Il habitait à Iwatobi, non? »

Des exclamations retentirent, la plupart n'en revenant pas, et Sousuke se sentit grimacer. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment mentir. Il passa une main sur sa nuque.

« Ouais, on va dire ça. J'étais... de la même année que lui.

– Vraiment?

– Hm.

– Vous l'avez rencontré? »

Ils arrivèrent devant sa porte, et il ne dit rien. Et heureusement, la petite dizaine d'adolescents qui se précipitèrent dans son salon, dans sa cuisine, ou prévirent un petit passage à la supérette, fit dissoudre le sujet dans l'atmosphère de fin d'après-midi. Mais ses préoccupations ne durèrent pas, car sa télé fut rapidement allumée, et ils tombèrent sur la fin de la finale de 400m brasse masculin. Il y avait ensuite la finale du 200m dos-crawlé féminin, et enfin la finale du 100m Free masculin. _La_ finale, des championnats du monde, où à la fois Nanase et Rin étaient sélectionnés.

C'était la raison pour laquelle il n'avait presque aucune nouvelle de Rin depuis six mois. Il était totalement plongé dans la compétition, vivant dans la piscine, se rappelant parfois de lui envoyer un mail le soir avant de s'effondrer chez lui, quand il n'était pas avec un mec.

Maintenant qu'il était revenu au Japon, ils ne se voyaient au final pas plus souvent, surtout suite à la soudaine décision de Sousuke de revenir à Tottori. La dernière fois qu'ils avaient réellement pu se voir avait en fait été durant un tournoi, le dernier avant le début de l'entraînement avec l'équipe nationale, compétition qui se déroulait à Niigata. Et c'était certain que de se voir était devenu compliqué, avec les week-ends que passaient Sousuke à traverser le pays pour arbitrer petites compétitions comme grandes, stade qu'il avait pu atteindre après deux ans de services ainsi qu'un examen écrit et oral.

Son ami lui manquait, même s'il savait qu'il serait immédiatement mis au courant si quelque chose d'important se passait, que ce soit professionnellement ou concernant sa vie sentimentale. Pour la première fois de sa vie, entendre les déboires de son meilleur ami devenait plaisant, bien que son estomac se serre à chaque fois qu'au détour d'une phrase, Rin faisait une brève allusion à Nanase.

De ce qu'il avait compris, Rin n'avait rien trouvé mieux pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments que l'embrasser, de plus dans un lieu public. Nanase avait fini, après un long silence, par dire à Rin qu'il avait intérêt à ne plus jamais faire cela, avant d'agir comme si jamais rien ne s'était produit. Même si son ami avait eu un brin d'espoir, celui-ci s'était rapidement effacé. Ce n'était pas réciproque, que ce soit ses sentiments ou son attirance, le message était clair.

Et il s'y accrochait, souvent quand il était de nouveau célibataire. Il lui parlait parfois de gestes de son ami, qui le poussaient dans cette direction, et Sousuke avait un peu de mal à comprendre. Puis il ne cherchait finalement même pas à essayer. La seule réelle expérience qu'il avait eue avait été bien courte, de toute façon.

Le fil de ses pensées fut coupé quand Hifumi tomba sur le siège à côté de lui, se collant pour faire de la place et aussi car cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ils semblaient avoir fini leurs petites emplettes, et des glaces furent distribuées à l'assemblée.

« Vous croyez qu'on va gagner?

– Oui! Nanase-senshû est incroyable, je l'ai déjà vu nager en vrai, tu sais, quand j'étais au collège, il était très impressionnant! fit une seconde aux yeux brillants. Et puis, l'idée qu'il ait été dans notre lycée...

– Eh, il y a aussi Matsuoka-senshû! J'ai entendu dire dans une interview qu'ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, d'ailleurs!

– Matsuoka-san ne va pas gagner, grogna un des garçons assis à même le sol. Il est un spécialiste du papillon. Mais ça veut dire qu'il était aussi un nageur de la région, plus jeune?

– Vous traînez tout le temps à l'Iwatobi Returns, et vous avez jamais regardé les cadres? fit remarquer Sousuke, un peu blasé. Il y est deux fois, avec Nanase. »

Des cris surpris résonnèrent, et la promesse d'y aller rapidement au retour passa dans le rang. Sousuke, lui, fixait la télévision, son estomac bas dans son ventre, alors que les nageurs de dos se préparaient. La caméra se dirigea un instant vers les nageurs de Free qui patientaient dans la chambre d'appel, finissaient de s'échauffer, et à nouveau les lycéens cherchèrent les japonais, que Sousuke repéra au fond de la pièce, assis silencieusement l'un à côté de l'autre.

Son cœur se serra. Il aurait voulu être à leurs côtés, à cet instant. Les encourager, crier dans les gradins. Mais il savait qu'ils allaient y arriver. Il serait bientôt dans les gradins. Pour bien mieux que les championnats du monde.

« Mais ça veut dire que Matsuoka-san a aussi vingt-trois ans, alors? » Hifumi se tourna lentement vers le gardien. « Vous l'avez aussi rencontré- »

Une jeune nageuse revenant des toilettes poussa un cri, puis attrapa un cadre et courut jusque devant le brun qui sentit son souffle se couper quand elle montra la photo qu'elle venait tout juste de repérer.

« Yamazaki-san! »

Il abattit une main sur son visage alors qu'autour de lui le bordel montait, l'hystérie aussi, une glace heureusement encore dans son emballage tombant sur le sol. Bien sûr qu'ils devaient tomber sur la seule photo qu'il avait de lui et Rin, prise avant que celui-ci revienne d'Australie quand ils avaient fait le tour du pays en voiture, et avaient été photographiés devant des falaises si hautes qu'elles fendaient le soleil en deux. Cette photo était moyenne, presque à contre jour, mais on voyait surtout le reflet du sourire de son ami ainsi que ses yeux humides, tous les deux morts de rires alors que la photo était prise juste après que la marée n'ait décidé de les frapper de plein fouet.

Une belle photo qui, sur le coup, lui rappela beaucoup de souvenirs. Il se mit finalement à sourire, tandis que Hikaru gémissait en observant son cône foutu, et Sousuke haussa la voix, se disant qu'au final, ça pouvait pas faire grand chose qu'il le dise :

« Rin est mon meilleur ami depuis qu'on a neuf ans, ouais. »

Il osa enfin relever les yeux, puis ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit les paires d'yeux dirigées vers lui, des glaces figées à quelques centimètres de bouche entrouvertes de stupéfaction :

« Les têtes que vous faites! »

Un ange passa, longuement, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, des cris résonnent, en un faux air outré pour cacher une excitation grandissante :

« Sale traître!

– Vous nous avez jamais rien dit! C'est injuste! »

Au final, l'information sembla plus les réjouir que les choquer, et des milliers de questions s'enchaînèrent, pressantes, sur Nanase, sur Rin, et il répondit vaguement. Mais soudain, il haussa le ton, perdant son sourire pour fixer la télévision et ne plus s'en détacher :

« Fermez-là, ça commence! »

Le silence se répandit dans la pièce, alors que le cœur de Sousuke battait la chamade, ses mains furent moites. Les nageurs furent présentés un par un, et il eut très envie de sortir, finalement, de ne rien voir, ne rien savoir. Mais il était collé à son fauteuil, les épaules tendues.

Les athlètes se placèrent sur les starting-blocks. La tension était à couper au couteau. Les secondes semblèrent des heures, à attendre ce coup de sifflet.

Ils plongèrent tous en même temps, et des cris commencèrent à résonner dans la pièce, des encouragements, des applaudissements, en même temps que les présentateurs voyaient leur voix monter au fur et à mesure de la course. Au tournant, l'anarchie régnait dans la pièce. Ils hurlaient aux nageurs d'aller plus vite, plus vite, plus vite!

Ils frappèrent le mur, et Sousuke fut le seul à se lever, ses mains cachant ses yeux, et un cri, un hurlement s'échappa de sa poitrine :

« OUI! »

Il sentit l'incompréhension se répandre dans la pièce, alors que face au drapeau du Japon n'apparaissaient que les numéros 3 et 4. Rapidement, Hikaru balbutia :

« Yamazaki-san...?

– Pourquoi vous êtes contents? Ils ne sont même pas deuxièmes! »

Quand ses mains glissèrent de son visage, son sourire était plus brillant que jamais, et les joues d'une ou deux filles s'assombrirent. Il haleta, son cœur battant, l'euphorie insoutenable, et les poings tremblants pour se retenir de ne pas sortir et aller courir sur la plage, et à la place leur expliquer, fébrile :

« Car être à la troisième place mondiale, ce que Rin est aussi aux yeux du Comité Sportif Japonais vu que le troisième est un de ses con-citoyens, est une qualification directe vers quelque chose de bien mieux. »

Ses pupilles brillèrent, alors qu'un sursaut de réalisation traversait les jeunes nageurs, dont beaucoup furent lentement bouche bée.

« Ils nous représenteront aux Jeux Olympiques de l'Eté prochain, à Tokyo. »

/

Sa maison lui parut soudain assez vide, quand tous les lycéens disparurent, forcés de rentrer chez eux surtout que certains vivaient en ville. Mais rien n'aurait pu lui faire quitter son euphorie. Il ne put, à cet instant, faire rien d'autre que fébrilement ranger la pièce à vivre, jetant d'innombrables papiers de glace, puis lançant un cycle de machine, avant de comprendre qu'il ne pourrait dormir tout de suite, tant l'adrénaline, l'excitation le parcourait encore.

Il serra ses lacets et, la nuit tombée, sortit courir, ses écouteurs aux oreilles, et un sourire fendant son visage. Il se sentit si bien, respirant librement, presque capable de voler, de sentir le vent le pousser, alors que c'était fait.

Ils y étaient arrivés.

A ce stade, gagner n'était même pas le plus important. Ils y seraient. Ils seraient aux Jeux Olympiques, enfin, après tout ce temps, Rin pourrait se pencher sur la tombe de son père et pleurer dessus, mais de joie. Rien que la sélection signifiait tellement. Son ami avait été si frustré, trois ans plus tôt, quand il n'avait pas pu se rendre à Rio car il était encore trop jeune et inexpérimenté pour y participer. Maintenant, c'était chose faite. Il y était parvenu.

Sousuke pensa un instant à ce qu'il aurait pu ressentir plusieurs années plus tôt, et se sentit presque l'envie de rire. Peut-être aurait-il été jaloux. Peut-être aurait-il fixé avec dégoût son épaule, celle-ci qui l'empêchait d'être en ce moment près de son meilleur ami et de partager sa victoire.

Non, il était juste heureux. Il s'en rendait compte. Il avait tout ce qu'il souhaitait. Un boulot qui lui apportait de bons rires même en étant parfois long et ennuyant. Des gosses à voir grandir, s'améliorer. Des courses à arbitrer, qui lui permettaient de voyager. Au final, peut-être qu'il ne lui manquait que quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie, mais il n'en ressentait même pas le besoin.

Il était tout bonnement bien, à cet instant, ne désirait rien d'autre. Il ne put empêcher une bouffée de gratitude, chaleureuse et plaisante, au milieu de son torse, quand il repensa au type qui lui avait permis d'en être arrivé ici, épanoui, grandi. Son sourire se fit un peu plus mélancolique, mais pas triste. Il espérait qu'il vivait le même bonheur que le sien, et savait qu'il était parfaitement capable d'y parvenir.

Son téléphone vibra dans sa poche, et, essoufflé, il ralentit le pas, et décrocha en appuyant sur le bouton de ses écouteurs, jusqu'à s'arrêter près d'un parapet qui suivait la plage.

« Allô? »

Il entendit un reniflement. Et le bonheur explosa dans sa gorge.

« Bordel, Rin. Ça y est.

– _Ça y est. »_ confirma la petite voix à l'autre bout du fil, et qui était vraiment émue. Cela lui tira une ou deux petites larmes au coin des yeux.

« Sale con, c'était quoi, ça, quatrième? ne put-il s'empêcher de l'emmerder.

– _C'était juste ce que je voulais, qu'est-ce que tu crois_.

– Mauvaise foi, t'as eu chaud aux fesses.

– _Je me vengerai à Komazawa. _»

Le nom de la piscine olympique de Tokyo fit rire Sousuke, d'un rire entrecoupé par sa respiration, mais aussi les vagues tremblements d'excitation qui le parcouraient.

« Tu viens pas juste de sortir de l'eau, là?

– _C'était il y a deux heures. J'ai un peu de temps avant de retourner face aux journalistes._

– T'as appelé ta sœur j'espère.

– _En première. Elle pleurait comme un bébé._

– C'est de famille. »

Un rire retentit, même pas de réponse acérée ou vexée; et c'était la preuve que Rin était euphorique, plongé dans une bulle, peut-être même incapable de se rendre compte de ce qu'il se passait.

« _En tout cas, à partir d'après-demain, je suis en vacances. Un mois avant la préparation olympique._

– Je sens que tu vas commencer à sortir ça à tout bout de phrase pour frimer.

– _Jaloux_, glissa-t-il, et Sousuke pouvait presque voir le sourire radieux qui devait étirer ses lèvres._ Je vais à Iwatobi, d'ailleurs, retrouver ma mère et Gou. Il faut aussi qu'elle me dise ''quelque chose d'important''..._ »

Sa respiration enfin calmée, le brun observa le ciel étoilé, qui faisait briller les vagues, bien qu'au loin quelques nuages s'approchent pour la lourde pluie du lendemain. L'air était chaud, lourd, mais si plaisant, avec la légère brise qui venait parfois le fendre.

« En gros elle va enfin officiellement t'annoncer qu'elle sort avec Mikoshiba?

– _Bah, elle sait très bien que je sais, c'est surtout lui qui me tourne autour depuis le début du championnat. Je sens venir le ''passe-moi le relais, mon frère!''._

– Il est aussi sélectionné, non?

– _Ouais. On passera d'ailleurs à Samezuka faire un speech._ »

Un léger rire s'échappa de sa gorge, et il ferma les yeux, appréciant l'odeur de sel et de pluie qui s'approchait.

« J'imagine que ce sera pas le cas de Nanase.

– _Tu connais Haru_, répliqua-t-il, ricanant.

– Dommage, mes gosses seraient dingues. T'es pas avec lui d'ailleurs?

– _Ah, si, il était avec ses parents, même si je crois que là, euh..._ »

L'hésitation de son ami lui fit froncer un sourcil, et il rouvrit les paupières, pour mieux rouler des yeux quand il réalisa, parce que Rin, parfois, était grave.

« Après parents numéro 1, c'est maman numéro 2, hein? fit-il d'un ton espiègle, comme s'il riait d'une blague que seul lui connaissait.

– _Bah..._

– Makoto doit être comme un dingue, appelle-le aussi, sinon il va croire qu'il t'est arrivé quelque chose. Tu sais bien qu'il peut se faire des films super facilement. »

Un blanc retentit. Sousuke n'apprécia pas vraiment, parce que Rin se mettait tout seul à déprimer sur quelque chose qui s'était passé plus de quatre ans auparavant et pour lequel il n'avait aucun regret.

« _Tu sais, il va aussi venir à Iwatobi avec Haru..._

– Hmm, ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu.

– _Combien de temps?_ »

Son ton était un peu accusateur, et Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

« Environ trois ans. Au lieu de parler de choses débiles comme ça, va fêter comme il se doit. Rappelle-moi demain si t'as pas trop la gueule de bois, et dis bravo à Nanase de ma part. T'es le meilleur, Rin. »

Un bref silence lui répondit.

« Tu vas tous les défoncer. » assura-t-il, son ton léger, pour lui assurer qu'il allait bien, au contraire, ne pourrait certainement jamais être plus heureux.

Finalement, il entendit, d'une voix un peu plus douce, accompagné d'un reniflement :

« _Merci, mec. T'es le meilleur, toi aussi. On se voit vite._

– Y a intérêt. A plus. »

Il raccrocha, et bascula en arrière sur le dos, retirant ses écouteurs. Il ouvrit les yeux, et plongea son regard dans l'espace qui se présentait devant lui et courait jusqu'à l'horizon. Le son des vagues l'atteint, et il s'y laissa porter. Au loin, un grondement s'approchait.

Il sourit quand les premières gouttes de pluie tombèrent.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je fais un petit recap car on a un peu un changement radical de contexte : cette partie 2 se passera donc 5 ans après la partie 1 (ici cela fait seulement 4 ans, mais vous pouvez vous douter que ce n'est qu'un petit prélude avant les Jeux Olympiques qui seront le centre de cette partie).

Il y aura aussi d'autres OC's, vous pouvez déjà en voir plusieurs ici. Sen et Hikaru étaient de mes premiers OC au même titre que Hena et Shinjô, ils ne réapparaîtront pas. Hifumi, elle, sera bien plus présente (non ce ne sera toujours pas une rivale, lol), Ginô aussi (lui très mineur) et viendront très rapidement Ikura et Akage. Ces quatre-là viennent d'un même univers et ont été créés bien plus récemment.

Bref, vous pouvez voir un Sousuke tout neuf, ça fait bizarre hein? Je me souviens une lectrice qui m'avait dit qu'un Sousuke heureux ça paraissait pas très naturel, aussi triste que ce soit (ça m'avait bien fait rire malgré tout); mais ici, il l'est, et c'est la preuve que la proposition de Makoto était la meilleure chose à faire ^^

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine, encore merci pour votre soutien, et bonne rentrée si jamais c'est ce qui arrive cette semaine!


	24. 2: Pour ne plus regarder derrière

Salut à tous! Contente de savoir que la partie 2 semble vous plaire, j'espère que ça continuera! Je sais que les chapitres sont soudain plus courts, mais rassurez-vous, ça ne tardera pas à bien s'allonger ^^

Au passage, si certains sont inquiets que cette fiction n'ait pas de fin; c'est inutile car l'écriture de J'avance est terminée depuis plus d'un mois :) La correction ne l'est pas, mais vous n'avez pas à vous en faire à ce sujet.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

2\. Avancer pour ne plus regarder derrière

* * *

La porte spéciale du débarquement s'ouvrit, et Sousuke sut rester à l'écart de la foule en attendant que les journalistes se placent dans leur zone. Ils venaient prendre des photos de l'arrivée à l'aéroport de Tottori de Matsuoka Rin, ce nouveau nageur populaire qui avait été tout juste sélectionné au Jeux Olympiques. Evidemment qu'ils seraient là.

Le rouquin répondit à quelques radios ou magazines spécialisés, puis son attaché de presse recula les plus persistants, qui heureusement n'insistèrent pas plus. Il fallut cependant attendre une dizaine de minutes pour que Rin arrive enfin à s'extirper de la foule de fans qui suivait, au moins plus petite que celle qui l'avait accueilli à son retour de Tokyo. Signant un dernier papier, disant au revoir à quelques jeunes filles, il réajusta son sac sur son épaule, puis marcha enfin vers son meilleur ami, son sourire devenant plus éclatant que jamais. Serré derrière des barrières placées pour l'occasion, un jeune garçon bascula au dessus, se penchant au maximum pour suivre du regard son idole dont le pas s'accélérait.

« Oh bordel, Sousuke, sale...! »

Ils tombèrent dans les bras de l'autre, riant aux éclats, se fichant bien d'avoir l'air d'adolescents, surtout avec un public à moins d'une vingtaine de mètres. Cela faisait six mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, et ils avaient beaucoup de choses à fêter, ils n'avaient pas le temps de penser aux gens autour d'eux.

« Eh, on insulte pas son hôte!

– Je passe qu'une nuit chez toi!

– Tu vas venir pour vomir dans mes toilettes, ça équivaut bien à rester une semaine. »

Un air véritablement comblé recouvrit Rin, jusqu'à ce qu'un clic caractéristique retentisse et qu'il se retourne, les épaules soudain tendues. Rapidement, ils bougèrent, car certains regards devenaient malplaisants, surtout ceux d'un type un peu plus loin, qui tenait fermement un appareil photo.

« Sans déconner, des paparazzis? fit-il avec un sourire, bien que contre lui Rin reste assez raide.

– Ils ont pas le droit de me suivre en dehors de l'aéroport normalement, viens. »

Sousuke s'autorisa un sourcil haussé, mais suivit tout de même son ami, se dirigeant rapidement vers le parking où l'attendait sa voiture. Ils grimpèrent en silence, le brun lançant un regard à l'autre bout de la rue, où s'avançaient quelques badauds. Toute joie s'était évaporée en quelques secondes, remplacée par l'irritation, celle de Sousuke grimpant quand il vit que le gars ne les quittait pas des yeux alors que la voiture passait devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il veut, ce type? » demanda-t-il enfin, une fois qu'ils eurent tourné et soient enfin sortis de la ville pour à la place longer la côte, les rails de la ligne San'in se dévoilant parfois de derrière des arbres.

Rin poussa un lourd soupir tout en regardant par la fenêtre, une moue contrariée aux lèvres. Ses épaules étaient bien plus larges qu'auparavant et ses mèches retombaient juste au dessus, un peu plus longues que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, entourant d'une courbe gracieuse sa nuque. Il alla en entortiller une autour de son index avant de répondre.

« Ça fait quelques temps que je l'ai aux basques. Avec ma médaille en papillon au mondial, ça va pas s'arranger.

– Parce que t'es gay? »

Il passa une main sur son visage en soufflant lourdement, semblant soudain très fatigué. La vue ne plut pas à Sousuke, bien qu'il sache que c'était ce que son ami avait voulu : la notoriété n'était pas que de la lumière, c'était aussi fatiguant, surtout avec son entraînement, ses conférences de presse, et ses apparitions dans quelques talk-show.

« Ouais, je crois. Akage devient dingue, il m'a dit que s'il voyait encore une fois ce gars traîner près de chez moi, il ferait quelque chose. »

Sousuke, instinctivement, ouvrit grand les yeux, tentant malgré tout de se concentrer sur la route, bien qu'il la connaisse par cœur. Son ventre était un peu serré à l'idée de voir son ami en une des tabloïds, surtout que l'homosexualité restait un grand tabou dans leur pays. Il pouvait comprendre la réaction du petit ami, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher de le charrier, peut-être par envie de détendre l'atmosphère.

« Faut que tu calmes ton yakuza... »

L'effet fut immédiat, Rin tourna la tête dans sa direction, persiflant :

« C'en est pas un! Il a juste le sang chaud, et t'as rien à dire, qui c'est qui est allé plaquer Haru contre un distributeur, hein?

– Heeey, compare pas l'incomparable, en plus c'était il y a des années, au lycée! Il a vingt-et-un ans, là, non? »

Semblant apprécier le changement de sujet, son ami eut l'air de se détendre dans son siège, et sourit doucement, jetant un simple dernier regard dans le rétroviseur avant de murmurer d'un ton plus doux, presque affectueux :

« Il vient d'avoir vingt-deux. On a fêté son anniversaire avant-hier.

– Super, pas de détails s'il te plaît.

– T'es juste jaloux. »

Le brun ne commenta même pas, tournant le volant en direction d'Iwatobi, sur la route longeant la côte. Le soleil brillait fort, ce jour-là, et la mer resplendissait. Les mouettes planaient dans le ciel vide de nuage, et la chaleur moite devenait agréable avec la brise marine qui poussa Sousuke à ouvrir les fenêtres.

« Et tu l'as pas amené? Je veux voir sa tronche de délinquant en vrai, moi.

– Je voulais lui payer le billet, et il a refusé, une vraie tête de mule. En plus, il préfère pas, à cause des journalistes, on serait tout de suite remarqués. Déjà, que je passe mes vacances avec un autre type... »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans l'air alors qu'ils s'engouffraient dans un court tunnel qui menait vers le vieux quartier du littoral.

« Il manquerait plus que les journaux people annoncent que je suis ton amant secret, s'esclaffa-t-il une fois que le son de l'air qu'ils fendaient disparut.

– Là, pour le coup, il ira véritablement refaire des portraits. »

Sousuke lâcha un vrai rire, puis après une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires de conduite, se gara dans le petit parking derrière l'établissement scolaire, la chaleur lui tombant immédiatement dessus étant donné que l'endroit était un peu à l'abri du vent. Il ouvrit la porte, passant une main sur son front, et ne put s'empêcher de marmonner :

« Sérieusement, ça te plaît depuis quand, les types qui veulent taper tout le monde?

– C'est pas ça particulièrement qui m'a plu chez lui, c'est clair, répondit-il, sortant à son tour. Mais bon, il a son charme, quand il va donner des coups de pied dans les vélos des abrutis qui bousculent les grands-mères, et qu'il les envoie contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'excusent. »

Sousuke leva les yeux au ciel, se dirigeant vers sa porte en jouant avec ses clés.

« On a des flash-back du coup de foudre?

– Le premier rendez-vous le plus étonnant du monde, acquiesça son ami. Il m'aura vraiment bien fait rire. Il comptait pas avoir cet effet, mais bon sang, il menaçait ces gosses en disant n'importe quoi, je te jure, j'étais même pas sûr que c'était du japonais, c'était hilarant. »

L'air amoureux de son ami lui fit plaisir, bien qu'il ne puisse s'empêcher, au fond, de savoir que ce Akage avait beau être un type très sympa, drôle, étonnant, il suffirait d'une chose, qui avait à chaque fois eu le même effet; pour que tout s'écroule. Pour que les sentiments du nageur professionnel s'effacent, il suffisait que son petit ami rencontre Nanase Haruka.

Rin s'en damnait, car il avait un don pour trouver les types les plus gentils, surprenants, même plutôt attirants du point de vue de Sousuke l'hétéro. Mais, toujours, il les balançaient pour son amour d'enfance, cette passion terrible à sens unique à laquelle il s'accrochait sans trop pouvoir, ni vouloir, s'en défaire. Ce foutu romantique, parfois il se demandait si ce n'était pas plutôt du masochisme.

« Faudra vraiment que tu me le présentes.

– Tu le plaques pas contre un distributeur, hein?

– Tu veux que je te frappe? »

Il ouvrit enfin sa porte, laissant Rin pénétrer le premier dans la fraîcheur de sa baraque à l'ombre à cette heure de l'après-midi, mais celui-ci, au bout d'un pas, se figea. Sousuke leva la tête, galérant avec le gros sac de son ami qui devait être blindé de chaussures, t-shirts, et foutues trousses de toilettes; et grogna :

« Hey, t'avances, ouais?

– ...tu m'avais caché ta tribu d'enfants illégitimes, Sousuke. »

Celui-ci ouvrit grand les yeux, comprenant soudainement, et lâcha le sac pour pénétrer chez lui et y voir plus de cinq petites mines alignées dans son salon, l'air très coupables. Soufflé, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

« _Non mais vous plaisantez!_ »

Quelques minutes plus tard, tandis que Rin allait vers la chambre d'amis déposer ses affaires et se rafraîchir après son voyage, Sousuke se chargeait d'une séance de discipline, allant et venant devant les lycéens à genoux au milieu de son salon.

« J'y crois pas, j'y crois _pas_! Vous entrez par effraction chez moi, non mais je rêve! Il y a des limites! Tout ça pour quoi, en plus? Voir Rin? Vous auriez _juste_ pu aller à sa descente de l'avion!

– On était pas sûrs de pouvoir le voir, encore moins discuter! tenta de se justifier Hikaru.

– Il suffisait de me demander, bon sang! s'exclama-t-il, véritablement en colère.

– Vous auriez dit non!

– Eh bah oui, je confirme, et je dis encore plus non à ce que vous répondiez en entrant chez moi comme ça! Je vous jure, j'ai très très envie d'aller appeler vos parents, là. »

Un cri outré se répandit, suivit de plaintes :

« On est pas des gosses!

– Oh que si, là, vous en êtes, je vous assure! »

Enfin, il arrêta de marcher, son regard sombre, et ses bras croisés. Il tomba sur le visage soit-disant innocent de Hifumi, et tendit sa main vers elle. Elle pencha la tête, semblant surprise et ne pas comprendre, alors il fronça dangereusement les sourcils.

« Tu me rends les clés. Maintenant.

– Mais je n'ai rien...

– _Tout de suite_. »

Elle fit la moue en entendant le ton menaçant, mais finit par obtempérer, non sans avoir l'air de laisser partir un trésor en faisant ainsi. Elle enchaîna alors :

« On pourra quand même le voir?

– Ce sera si je vous botte pas le cul dans deux secondes- »

Des pas se rapprochant l'interrompirent, et Rin surgit du couloir, finissant de se sécher les cheveux. Les plus jeunes inspirèrent de concert, les yeux soudain brillant, alors que son ami ricanait :

« Ah, ils sont encore là?

– Plus pour longtemps.

– Non! s'exclamèrent-ils d'un seul homme, avant de poursuivre à voix basse, gênés. S'il vous plaît, laissez-nous ici, on veut juste le rencontrer! »

Et là, ils se mirent à l'observer avec des yeux humides, les mains en prière devant leur visage. Il se rappela un instant de combien, à leur âge, il aurait donné pour faire pareil, rencontrer ses idoles, et sentit sa mâchoire se fermer.

« Je vous en ferais chier un maximum à l'entraînement. »

Des visages soulagés apparurent, et ils acquiescèrent.

« Autant que vous voudrez! »

Il se tourna alors vers Rin, qui souriait en coin, carnassier, et vint alors s'approcher, la démarche féline, jusqu'au canapé, s'adressant désormais aux plus jeunes.

« Vous occupez pas de ce grincheux, il est juste jaloux.

– Matsuoka-san, vous venez vraiment d'Iwatobi? fusa la première question, à laquelle Rin répondit facilement, semblant plus à l'aise qu'avec les journalistes précédemment.

– Je suis venu ici quand j'avais dix ans, oui, mais je n'y ai pas vécu longtemps. J'habitais à Sano, avant, mais ma famille est restée ici après le déménagement.

– Et vous vous entraîniez déjà? »

Sousuke finit par décroiser les bras, se disant que Rin avait l'air assez heureux, entouré. Il alla donc faire du café, laissant les groupies avaler chaque mot de leur idole. Quand il revint, Rin finissait d'expliquer son arrivée à Iwatobi.

« -après, j'ai dû quitter Iwatobi SC pour l'Australie. Quand je suis revenu, j'avais seize ans, je suis allé à Samezuka.

– Et c'est là que vous avez rencontré Nanase-san? »

Rin accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait son ami, qui vint s'asseoir sur une chaise un peu plus loin, les observant comme si c'était un spectacle.

« Haru? Non, je l'ai connu en venant à Iwatobi la première fois, lui il a toujours vécu ici, encore aujourd'hui.

– Vraiment?

– Ouais, mais c'est bizarre que vous ne soyez pas au courant, il a toujours sa maison en haut de la colline, pourtant, il y va chaque vacances, il revient même ce mois-ci pour O-bon. C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu, Sousuke? »

Le gardien haussa un sourcil en entendant qu'on s'adressait à lui, et réfléchit.

« Hmm, ça fait moins longtemps que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, il était passé pour fêter son anniversaire avec ses parents je crois. C'était il y a deux mois.

– Pourquoi vous ne nous avez rien dit? s'insurgèrent les lycéens. Il aurait pu nous aider, nous donner des conseils! »

Sousuke secoua la tête, lassé, tandis que Rin retenait un rire.

« Il était pas là pour longtemps, j'ai dit. Et puis, Nanase, donner des conseils?

– Vous auriez sûrement été plus perdus qu'autre chose, s'esclaffa Rin. Des trucs du genre _ressent l'eau, ne lui résiste pas_...

– Tu sais que la première chose qu'il a voulu en arrivant, c'était de plonger dans la piscine du lycée?

– Et?

– Je t'ai dis qu'il le voulait, pas qu'il a demandé mon avis, répliqua-t-il d'un sourire tordu. Il a plongé sans attendre, heureusement c'était tard le soir, fit-il remarquer en voyant les têtes de déterrés qu'avaient les plus jeunes.

– C'est injuste, Yamazaki-san! Si on avait su! »

Enfin, un léger rire échappa au brun, qui vida sa tasse, avant de s'appuyer sur ses coudes quand un jeune seconde osa parler à Rin pour lui demander l'entraînement qu'il suivait actuellement.

/

La soirée s'étira, les adolescents ayant toujours de nouvelles questions à poser, tant que lorsqu'il commença à faire nuit, ils étaient encore présents, et qu'il fallut que Sousuke se lève et les regarde d'un air menaçant pour qu'ils comprennent et prennent congé. Malgré tout, ils s'en allèrent en criant un « à demain! », qui fit mourir de rire Rin tandis que son ami levait les yeux au ciel. Au moins, il y en avait un qui était content, dans l'histoire.

Ils étaient censés passer la soirée à boire, mais ils furent rapidement sur le point de se coucher, la mâchoire décrochée en bâillant. Ils restèrent quelques minutes sur le canapé pour discuter avant d'aller dormir.

« Alors Mikoshiba arrive après-demain, c'est ça?

– Ouais, avec Gou. On ira à Samezuka pour un petit discours et pour donner des conseils aux jeunes qui s'y trouvent.

– Et après ça sera l'heure de la _grande confession_, hein? » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire fin. Il récolta un regard noir.

« Il exagère, ça se voit bien que je suis au courant depuis des années, et j'ai pas mon mot à dire...

– Peut-être qu'il le fait simplement pour se rassurer.

– Mouais, répondit Rin, peu convaincu. Ça va surtout être monstrueusement gênant.

– Ça aurait pu être pire, t'aurais pu faire ton coming-out au même moment. »

Le nageur lui tira la langue, puis ramena ses pieds nus sur le canapé.

« Je leur présenterai un type que lorsque je serais sûr que c'est le bon. »

A ceci, Sousuke ne commenta pas, car la seule chose qui lui venait en tête c'était que sa famille connaissait déjà plutôt bien cet homme, mais que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir faire partie de la famille Matsuoka.

« Tu penses pas que ça pourrait être ton Akage? »

Un lourd soupir lui échappa, et il se renfonça sur le canapé, comme prêt à un long discours.

« J'aimerai bien. Mais bon, on peut jamais savoir ce genre de trucs. Et puis, y a Haru, évidemment, je sais pas si j'oublierai vraiment un jour... »

Les choses ne seraient visiblement jamais simples entre eux. Sousuke avait droit aux jérémiades, souvent lorsque Rin était célibataire. Il avait beau s'être fait rejeter, il venait parfois lui glisser que le brun était louche, qu'il lui prenait parfois la main, comme ça. Puis, après quelques jours, il se persuadait que c'était rien, juste Haru et ses moments étranges, et Sousuke le poussait dans ce sens, car il aurait aimé que ses illusions cessent, son espoir aussi. Celui-ci haussa alors les épaules, n'y croyant pas, mais murmurant quand même :

« Allez, on sait jamais.

– T'as fais comment, toi? »

Ceci tira le gardien de sa torpeur, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que le sujet soit abordé _maintenant_. Il le fixa, mais Rin était sérieux, toujours bien trop pour ce que Sousuke continuait de considérer comme quelque chose qui ne méritait pas qu'on en débatte. Il déglutit, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, las.

« Compare pas, toi t'en pinces pour lui depuis que t'es gosse.

– Arrête, Sousuke, le coupa-t-il soudainement. Je sais que c'est pas vrai. Et c'est pour ça que je comprendrais jamais ce qui vous a pris. »

Il resta à observer le sol quelques secondes de plus, fermant les paupières, avant de doucement répondre :

« On a décidé de ça tous les deux, en y réfléchissant, voilà tout. On a préféré ça à une histoire douloureuse.

– Mais ça aurait pu marcher!

– Non, répondit-il sans appel. Ça aurait jamais marché, Rin. Sur le coup, on aurait été comme des gosses, puis dès qu'il aurait fallut vraiment se confier, se compromettre, finir par avoir confiance... »

Il lâcha un bref rire.

« J'aurais explosé. J'étais pas bien, à Tokyo. Je devais partir. Rien que l'idée d'y retourner me fait flipper, parce que pendant des années, ce que j'y ai vécu c'était une putain de dépression, et que je m'en rendais même pas compte tellement je vivais avec. J'étais que dalle, même avec Makoto, j'aurais juste été une loque qu'il pouvait que tenter de rassurer sans rien pouvoir faire. C'aurait pas été juste pour lui. »

Des souvenirs l'envahissaient, se posaient dans son estomac, comme une réminiscence de choses datant d'il y a plusieurs années mais qui étaient vives dans son esprit.

« Il a été tellement mature dans sa décision qu'encore aujourd'hui j'en reviens pas, et je suis reconnaissant. Et franchement, non, c'est pas comparable à toi, Rin, parce que tu vois Nanase tous les jours, tu lui parles, tu tentes de l'oublier avec d'autres types. Moi, j'ai passé l'éponge, après un bon moment, parce que j'ai d'autres choses en tête, que ma vie présente me plaît... »

Il fondit son regard dans l'autre rougeoyant, et asséna, avant de prendre congé pour la nuit.

« Mais je me fais pas d'illusions, et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai pas envie de le revoir, et de tout détruire. Lui non plus. On est pas masos. On habite chacun à un bout du pays, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. »

Il secoua la tête, riant d'un rire rauque, puis sortit de la pièce en faisant la moue. Rin se dit que jamais il n'avait autant eu l'impression que son ami était bien plus adulte que lui.

/

Les vacances à Iwatobi de Rin s'approchèrent rapidement de leur fin, à la grande tristesse de Sousuke. Mais avec la fin de l'été arrivait aussi la reprise des cours, et le retour à l'entraînement de Rin. Celui-ci avait décidé de passer au moins les deux dernières semaines d'août avec son petit ami, et repartait le lendemain d'O-bon. Il s'agissait donc des derniers instants qu'il aurait avec lui avant de ne plus le revoir pour quasiment un an, jusqu'aux Jeux Olympiques en fait.

Son ami avait beau avoir déposé ses valises chez sa mère, il passait le plus grand de son temps entre chez elle et Sousuke. Il allait aussi régulièrement à Samezuka, et y avait passé quelques nuits quand Mikoshiba était arrivé, en profitant aussi pour revoir Nagisa et Rei qui habitaient toujours dans la région.

Le brun avait pu un peu discuter avec eux, aussi, et les appréciait plutôt, bien qu'il ait toujours du mal quand le blond l'appelait _Sou-chan_. Au moins, le petit ami de celui-ci s'occupait de garder une discussion un peu plus sérieuse, même s'il y avait toujours des moments où il le trouvait franchement bizarre. Mikoshiba, de son côté, profitait de chaque occasion pour pester sur son kouhai qui avait lâché leur équipe pour une autre plus cotée et sponsorisée, alors que Haru demeurait avec le même entraîneur qu'à son arrivée à Tokyo. Sousuke avait même pu voir aux infos de la chaîne sportive une de ses conférences de presse, et avait reconnu la fameuse directrice de communication qui avait mis Rin dans tous ses états à l'époque.

Parfois, la discussion se dirigeait vers les histoires sentimentales du groupe. Il n'appréciait certainement pas la moue de son meilleur ami lorsqu'il parlait des femmes avec qui il était sorti, ou encore des jeunes lycéennes qui faisaient le pied de grue devant sa porte. A un moment, Makoto fut mentionné, et quand il ne réagit pas tellement, Nagisa ne trouva rien de mieux que s'exclamer :

« Mais vous n'étiez pas proches, tous les deux?

– Hmm, si, plutôt.

– Pourquoi vous ne vous donnez plus de nouvelles, alors? gémit-il, l'air sincèrement déçu, ce qui fit sourire Sousuke.

– On sait tous les deux qu'on vit tranquillement, et que s'il se passait quelque chose d'important on serait immédiatement au courant. Je sais qu'il se porte bien, ça me suffit. »

Un air de soudaine révélation détendit le visage du plus jeune, qui se mit à rire :

« On dirait des âmes sœurs, quand tu le dis comme ça!

– Va pas te fourrer des idées bizarres dans la tête, gamin. » répondit-il du tac au tac en envoyant une pichenette dans le front de Nagisa qui changea alors rapidement de sujet.

Sousuke sentit le regard de Rin sur lui, et l'ignora assez bien. Cela durait depuis des années, il était immunisé, et rien de ce qu'il pourrait penser ou dire ne changerait le fait qu'il était sincèrement bien avec l'idée de ne plus jamais voir le châtain. Que, au contraire, il craignait pas mal de le recroiser, pour à nouveau devoir lui dire adieu. Rin trouvait cela stupide car c'était un grand romantique persuadé que chaque personne avait son autre moitié, et que ce qu'il _fuyait_, actuellement, c'était son destin.

Le mot fuir le faisait grimacer, mais il avait cessé de répondre, lassé par le nageur olympique. Un jour, il comprendrait, c'était comme ça. Il était réellement bien, ne souhaitait pas changer quoique ce soit, et le jour où cela ne serait plus le cas, il serait le premier au courant. En attendant, Sousuke se satisfaisait des souvenirs avec un sourire mélancolique, et ne ressentait aucune culpabilité en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre à une jolie gymnaste qu'il avait croisée lors d'une compétition multi-sport.

Cela l'avait surpris, auparavant. Car il avait bel et bien traversé une année ou plus de difficultés à s'ouvrir à nouveau. Sa remise à zéro passait aussi par là : la sociabilité, chose en laquelle il avait toujours un peu de mal. Les premières fois, il s'était senti coupable, et avait alors essayé de se tourner alors vers d'autres hommes, pour au final former de très bonnes amitiés, mais rien de plus.

Il était resté célibataire, jusqu'à une petite histoire avec une prof de sport remplaçante du complexe où il se rendait. Elle aimait voyager, était rapidement repartie, et elle lui avait manqué, elle et son franc-parler, son doux sourire. Le temps passé avec elle avait été plaisant, très, et la voir partir ne lui avait que trop rappelé son départ de Tokyo. Surtout que juste ensuite, il avait revu Makoto qui passait à Iwatobi.

L'air gêné qui avait plané entre eux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils coupent rapidement leur rencontre, avait confirmé ce qu'il pensait. Il n'y avait rien de bon à rester célibataire, tout comme à continuer de penser à Makoto. Après deux-trois histoires, plus ou moins longues, le sentiment de vide lors de ses périodes de célibat s'était effacé. Il avait cessé d'aller voir l'autre lorsqu'il passait, et quand il le croisait par hasard, pas plus d'une fois par an à l'époque, il lui souriait sincèrement avant de se remettre à courir pour ne pas être en retard au boulot.

Sousuke n'avait aucune idée de ce que l'autre pensait de cela, mais en le croisant, il était lui aussi sincère dans ses sourires, et le brun avait apprécié l'idée que malgré les années, ils restent sur la même longueur d'onde. Ils s'étaient énormément aimés, avaient dû se séparer parce qu'ils vivaient loin de l'autre, et avaient avancé, tourné la page. Ils étaient adultes, savaient que cela arrivait, et ne regrettaient rien.

Alors quand, la veille d'O-bon, il alla à la gare attendre l'autre nageur professionnel qui arrivait dans sa région natale, il eut beau avoir un petit coup au cœur en apercevant la tête châtain qui suivait, il ne perdit pas son sourire. Il ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris de le voir malgré tout, et salua d'un mouvement de tête Nanase, avant de se tourner vers Makoto.

Il passait une main sur sa nuque, riant doucement alors que Haru demandait de but en blanc à Sousuke de lui passer les clés du portail menant à la piscine d'Iwatobi. Puis l'étudiant sursauta et se précipita brusquement vers l'arrière pour aller attraper le sac d'une jeune fille qui suivait. Il se plaignit, lui disant qu'elle devait le laisser porter les lourds bagages, et elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en s'avançant, et inclinant doucement la tête pour les saluer.

« Bonjour, je connais déjà Rin-san, mais vous êtes...? »

Sousuke additionna deux et deux très rapidement. Un sentiment chaud traversa sa poitrine, et il hocha la tête, souriant d'un coin des lèvres.

« Yamazaki Sousuke, je suis un vieil ami. Enchanté.

– Moi de même. Ikura, la copine de Makoto. »

Il leva un œil vers le châtain, qui sembla un peu mal à l'aise une seconde, avant que Sousuke ne propose à la petite brune de porter son autre sac-à-dos, ce qu'elle accepta avec plaisir.

« Je peux vous accompagner jusqu'en bas de la rue qui mène chez Nanase, c'est sur mon chemin.

– Merci beaucoup. Mais, vous êtes occupé ce soir? On s'était dit qu'on ferait un petit dîner, Haruka-san a dit qu'il cuisinerait... »

Il haussa un sourcil, puis s'esclaffa :

« Je tiendrai un peu la chandelle, non...? Vaut mieux que je vous laisse, je dois m'occuper du programme d'entraînement pour mes mômes de toute façon, les préfectorales sont le week-end prochain. »

Elle sembla déçue, et il se dit qu'elle était vraiment très jolie, avec ses cheveux bruns fins tombant sur ses épaules, et ses courbes prononcées qui lui conféraient un certain charme; un peu forte, mais à la personnalité chaleureuse ainsi qu'au visage et mains fines.

Le brun lança un regard en arrière, et Rin le fixait avec une moue. Il n'aurait pas dû être surpris. Makoto, lui, semblait un peu désarçonné, mais soulagé, alors qu'il se remettait à parler tranquillement, Sousuke l'écoutant sans vraiment lui adresser directement la parole.

Ils se séparèrent en arrivant en bas de la colline, et il promit à la jeune fille qu'il la contacterait s'il venait à Tokyo, surtout qu'elle aimait autant le tonkatsu que lui et voulait goûter à sa recette depuis qu'il lui avait dit avoir une version de famille à tomber par terre. Ils se dirent au revoir, il serra la main de Makoto, et plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.

« A la prochaine.

– Oui. »

Puis il commença à s'éloigner car Haru allait sinon partir sans lui vers le lycée et escalader la barrière tout seul. Il fit tomber sa main sur la tête brune, grommelant qu'il était grave, quand une voix l'appela.

« Sousuke! »

Il se retourna, mais ce n'était pas Rin qui l'avait appelé. Le châtain lui fit un sourire hésitant.

« Tu viendras l'été prochain à Tokyo, non? Pour les Jeux. »

L'idée le fit cesser un moment de respirer. Car c'était Tokyo, et tout ce que la ville impliquait. Car c'était deux semaines voire plus, loin des repères qu'il avait construit, et qu'il espérait que cela se passerait bien. Car il ne savait pas ce que croiser Makoto plusieurs fois en un si court laps de temps lui ferait.

Mais la réponse était évidente.

« Bien sûr. On se verra là-bas. »

Sousuke s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches, et leva la tête vers le ciel rouge-orange, tirant sur le bleu vers le fond. Les vagues s'effondraient sur la digue, berçantes, paisibles.

« Tu es un homme étrange, Yamazaki. »

Les mots du plus petit lui firent hausser les sourcils, se détournant des nuages.

« Parle pour toi, Nanase.

– Je suis personnellement contre. » répondit-il sans s'appesantir sur les mots de Sousuke.

Il observa le profil du nageur quelques instants, Nanase conservant son regard tourné vers le sol, et le pas ralentissant légèrement.

« Pourquoi, elle m'a l'air géniale.

– Il est homosexuel. Et tu restes important pour lui. »

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent, mais Haruka continua de marcher sans lui. Il l'observa, lui, l'angle de ses épaules prononcé, sa nuque toujours fine, son pas leste. Il releva les yeux vers les étoiles, sentant un lourd soupir se placer dans son ventre. Puis il le rattrapa en de grandes enjambées.

« Chacun avance comme il peut. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et avec ceci, on en a presque fini avec le placement du contexte, en tout cas la semaine prochaine on commence les choses sérieuse avec un bond d'un an; car oui, les JO, vous les vivrez avec eux, je vous l'assure ;)

Voilà, aussi, les trois OC's majeurs à cette partie sont introduits : Akage, Ikura, et Hifumi. Encore une fois, Hifumi ne sera pas une rivale; et si Akage et Ikura sortent avec respectivement Rin et Makoto, je vous rassure : ça sera pas sur toute la fic, et ce sont MES persos, alors ils seront pas là juste pour foutre la merde. Ce sont des personnages que j'ai beaucoup développés, qui ont leur histoire, qui ne sera pas forcément développée ici, mais qui impacte assez sur le personnage pour ne pas en faire des coquilles vides.

Surtout Ikura, que j'en voie pas une la traiter de biatch car elle se "met" entre Makoto et Sousuke, car c'est faux! Sinon je risque de m'énerver (en tout cas être assez froide/sarcastique), Ikura est un perso que j'adore, que j'ai créé, et je ne laisserai personne la rabaisser à ce statut. Pour l'instant, personne n'a encore fait de remarque, mais mieux vaut prévenir que guérir ^^

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine!


	25. 3: Pour recommencer

Hey everybody, j'allais volontiers me coucher, après avoir eu ma pré-rentrée à Inalco, mais je me suis souvenu que je suis censé publier une fic hebdomadairement lol Que voulez-vous, c'est la rentrée...

Bref, merci à Yasmina pour la correction, comme d'hab, et have a good read!

* * *

3\. Avancer pour recommencer

* * *

Le train s'arrêta doucement au bord du quai, déversant un immense flot de voyageurs. Petite valise en main ou sac sur le dos, ils se jetèrent sur les premiers taxis qu'ils virent. Sousuke demeurait un peu en arrière pour éviter tout mouvement de foule. Quand le grand nombre de touristes présents pour l'événement se diffusa, il put enfin lever la tête à la recherche d'une queue de cheval particulière.

Rin était adossé à un mur, sa casquette enfoncée sur ses oreilles et ses lunettes noires recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Le brun sourit doucement et jeta un coup d'œil vers l'arrière pour vérifier que Hifumi, qui avait décidé de partir en même temps que lui, le suivait.

« Rin est là. Je te laisse ici? »

La jeune fille fit la moue, les yeux fixés sur son portable.

« Je ne sais pas, il semble qu'il prend son temps pour arriver, lui... mais si vous êtes pressé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je me débrouillerai. »

Il était un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser la jeune fille, certes à l'université désormais, seule dans Tokyo pour la première fois, pour attendre l'ami qui devait l'y héberger.

« On va attendre avec toi. » il sourit en coin. « Je suis sûr que tu dirais pas non... »

Rapidement tout air agacé s'effaça de son visage, et elle prit son habituel air joueur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Sousuke-san, fit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Vous restez dans mon cœur, il faut simplement que vous acceptiez qu'à l'université, vous vous êtes trouvé beaucoup de rivaux...

– Je suis effectivement renversé d'apprendre qu'une gamine de cinq ans de moins que moi a cessé de fantasmer sur mon cul. »

Elle lâcha un énorme rire en l'entendant parler ainsi, et il s'esclaffa à son tour, appréciant discuter avec la jeune fille au charme indéniable, qui ne cesserait sûrement jamais son jeu de flirt, même s'ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une blague. En attendant, elle était l'une des rares diplômées avec qui il gardait le contact, avait abandonné l'idée de hiérarchie, et dont il appréciait la compagnie; au point de pouvoir la considérer comme une amie.

Ils arrivèrent près de Rin qui salua la jeune fille, la reconnaissant vaguement. Bien qu'il ne soit pas très à l'aise, sous son déguisement, et l'esprit absolument réglé sur la compétition qui arrivait dans moins de deux semaines, il tenta de discuter.

Ils s'étaient revus un mois auparavant, pour les derniers hommages à son père avant les Jeux. Rin était plus stressé que jamais, bien qu'il sache que cela se dissiperait rapidement, sûrement quand il serait habitué au Village Olympique. Après cela, il n'aurait plus que la piscine en tête, et ils ne communiqueraient certainement plus beaucoup, celui-ci immergé dans le Village qu'il avait rejoint quelques jours auparavant. Rin l'accueillait donc à la gare pour lui passer les clés et lui montrer un peu son appartement, qu'il lui prêtait pour l'intégralité des Jeux. Cela évitait à Sousuke de prendre un hôtel, ceux-ci étant de toute manière tous complets avec l'événement mondial.

« Oh, il est là. » Hifumi se retourna, et leva la main, avant de crier d'un air railleur : « Eh, abruti, pourquoi tu regardes le plafond, j'y suis pas accrochée! »

Des pas s'approchèrent soudain, bruyants quand ses pieds frappaient le sol, suivis d'un grognement :

« Tu commences pas, toi, et j'ai juste vu un truc! Et puis, bonjour, tu connais? »

Sousuke haussa un sourcil en entendant la voix grave agacée, et Rin se pencha pour observer l'arrivant, avant de soudain s'exclamer :

« Akage!? »

Le nom familier, celui de l'ex de son ami, résonna entre eux. Le jeune arrivant, les sourcils froncés avec méfiance, ouvrit soudain grand les yeux lorsqu'il discerna les pupilles rougeoyantes derrière les lunettes sombres.

« Rin? balbutia-t-il, semblant soufflé. Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

Un silence gêné plana, alors que les deux s'observaient, et que Hifumi alternait son regard entre les deux, suspicieuse et la bouche entrouverte. Après une seconde supplémentaire de réflexion, elle lâcha :

« Oh mon dieu tu plaisantes, j'espère. »

L'arrivant se tourna vers sa jeune amie, outré :

« Quoi!

– Tu te tapais Matsuoka Rin, et tu ne m'as rien dit? Un de mes idoles! T'en as pas marre de sortir avec tous les mecs que je trouve mignons? J'aime pas avoir les mêmes goûts que toi, en plus.

– Je t'emmerde, Saad! Et ça te regarde pas! »

D'un mouvement agacé, il se détourna de l'étudiante pour faire face à Rin qui gardait un sourcil haussé, tandis que Sousuke se demandait d'où sortait le prénom par lequel il l'avait appelée. Akage passa une main sur sa nuque, et marmonna :

« Désolé, Rin, elle est conne. J'suis content de te voir, ça fait une paie.

– Heu, pas grave... »

Le plus jeune des hommes lança un coup d'œil à Sousuke, puis, les joues un peu roses, demanda :

« C'est ton nouveau...?

– Non! cria-t-il, tandis que le brun prenait une mine dégoûtée. C'est Sousuke. »

Un léger 'ah' lui échappa, semblant rassembler des pièces de puzzle. Il tendit alors une main, allant serrer celle de l'arbitre de natation, semblant mal à l'aise de faire une tête de moins que l'autre.

« Salut. Je suis aussi l'ancien coach de natation de Hifumi, je l'ai accompagnée dans le Shinkansen. Le monde est petit. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête d'un air exaspéré, avant de réajuster son sac sur son épaule, et de tapoter celle de son ami.

« Bon, allez, au lieu de baver sur une énième queue de cheval, tu te grouilles? J'ai faim, et on doit pas retrouver John?

– _On l'emmerde, John... _» grogna-t-il sous ses dents, avant de capituler. Il remit bien sa veste en un geste un peu nerveux, puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rin. « Cool que t'ailles bien... t'es prêt? »

Un doux sourire vint enfin faire partir les traits crispés du nageur, qui hocha la tête.

« Plus que tout. La prochaine fois que tu me verras, j'aurais une médaille ou plus autour du cou.

– J'espère bien, ricana-t-il. Faudra qu'on aille prendre un verre pour fêter ça. »

Il hocha la tête, puis observa son ancien petit ami partir, les épaules un peu basses, bien qu'un fantôme de sourire se cache derrière ses lèvres quand il recommença à gentiment s'engueuler avec son amie.

« Le yakuza était bizarrement gentil... fit remarquer Sousuke en retenant un rire, mais Rin ne releva pas.

– Il est vraiment extra. Je suis content qu'il aille bien. »

Rin était passé assez rapidement sur leur rupture, lorsqu'il lui avait raconté, la cicatrice encore un peu fraîche dans sa mémoire à ce moment-là. Cela avait été le mélange de beaucoup de choses, les horaires terribles de Rin, le stress des journalistes, et évidemment la rencontre avec Haru, toujours aussi destructrice. Malgré tout, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord il y a environ quatre mois, et l'autre, il semblait, avait aussi confié avoir rencontré quelqu'un. Ils s'étaient promis de rester amis, promesse difficile à garder, mais sincère. Rin lui avait confié comprendre un peu mieux ce qu'il avait dû ressentir en quittant Tokyo, et le garçon qui s'y trouvait; le fait de se séparer pour d'autres choses plus importantes que l'amour. Sousuke n'avait pas relevé.

Ils finirent par enfin se diriger vers l'appartement du nageur, celui-ci partant rapidement sur un autre sujet, certainement pressé de penser à autre chose que la natation pour la brève pause qu'il avait dans son entraînement. Il l'amena dans un immeuble assez grand dans les environs de Kanda, lui donna le code, tous les numéros nécessaires, avant d'enfin lui ouvrir la porte et lui filer une clé. L'appart était assez bien rangé, chose peu surprenante étant donné que Rin passait les trois quarts de son temps à la piscine, ou à la salle de sport. Cependant, il s'autorisa un coup de gueule quand Rin précisa qu'il avait changé les draps de son lit, mais que Sousuke remarqua qu'il n'avait pas daigné vider sa poubelle pleine de capotes et de mouchoirs.

« Je te jure si je tombe sur _un truc_, une photo, un jouet, je ne sais quoi...

– J'ai pas de trucs comme ça! Et t'as pas intérêt à fouiller!

– Je vais vivre ici un mois! Je pourrais tomber dessus sans faire exprès!

– En tout cas, je m'en fiche, tu touches pas à mes capotes, pigé? Ni à mon lubrifiant! Et tu fais rien dans mon lit!

– Oh mon dieu... »

Une fois que Sousuke eut enfin fini de prier Rin de tout bonnement lui dire où il rangeait ses _affaires_, pour qu'il ne s'en approche pas; ou de les foutre dans une boîte à chaussure _loin, très loin _de lui, il fut déjà l'heure pour le nageur d'y retourner. Ils restèrent un long moment sur le pas de la porte, le plus petit gardant une main crispée sur le battant, jusqu'à ce que le brun lui prenne le poignet, et lui assène :

« Eh, mec. Ça va aller. Ok? Et on se revoit dimanche, chez Mikoshiba. Là-bas, tu pourras me déverser tous tes pleurs.

– …mh.

– Et puis, y a Nanase qui est là, non? »

Le vague silence qui lui répondit le perturba, avant que Rin s'empresse de dire :

« Ouais, si tu le dis. ...d'accord. Ça va aller. »

Avec un acquiescement supplémentaire, Rin prit une grande goulée d'air, et remit sa casquette. Il allait enfin fermer la porte, quand il s'arrêta soudain :

« Ah, attend, juste... pour le paparazzi, tu sais, celui super collant... »

Sousuke ouvrit grand les yeux, et fut cette fois à l'écoute quand son ami marmonna :

« Il a pas le droit d'approcher mon immeuble à moins de cent mètres, normalement. Il devrait pas capter que tu vis chez moi, mais tu me préviens s'il y a une emmerde avec lui, ok?

– Oui, oui... » fit-il vaguement, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne ferait jamais ça, tout sauf apporter une nouvelle dose de stress à son ami. Et cela, Rin le vit clairement à son ton.

« Je plaisante pas, Sousuke! Je veux pas que t'aies d'embrouilles.

– Y en aura pas, t'inquiète pas. Maintenant, vas-y. Va nous gagner des médailles. »

Une dernière œillade méfiante fut balancée, puis Rin s'en alla enfin, trottinant jusqu'à l'ascenseur dans lequel il disparut. Sousuke regarda encore un moment le couloir, puis referma la porte, faisant enfin face à l'appartement vide, bien qu'assez vivant pour lui rappeler son ami, comme s'il était encore avec lui.

Il marcha un peu, allant regarder des photos qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de regarder de plus près. Il y avait la famille Matsuoka, sa mère, une vieille photo de son père, Mikoshiba et sa sœur, Haru et lui, Haru et Makoto...

Il remarqua une silhouette familière, juste derrière l'épaule du châtain, et haussa un sourcil. Il ne savait pas si cette photo était récente, mais Sousuke se demanda s'il était encore avec la fameuse Ikura.

Il poussa un lourd soupir, puis jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il observa Tokyo, et le sentiment qu'il avait tellement craint, l'appréhension, l'envahit doucement. C'était la capitale qui lui avait tout pris, une capitale qu'il en était venu à détester.

Elle lui sembla un peu terne, face à Iwatobi où la mer scintille, et un sourire mélancolique l'envahit, quand il se dit qu'il avait hâte, au fond, que tout soit fini, qu'il rentre, que Rin réussisse, qu'ils puissent fêter. Que la routine reprenne. Mais, malgré tout, cela allait mieux qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Il pouvait voir le soleil poindre derrière un bâtiment, pour illuminer l'appartement. Des oiseaux volaient gentiment dans le ciel, et quand il alla ouvrir la fenêtre, il huma lentement l'air. Il sentait la nourriture, le gaz, apercevait de là où il était les centaines d'arbres d'Ueno qui se trouvaient à moins d'un kilomètre.

Il faisait beau, chaud, une jolie fin de soirée. Le lendemain, il aurait probablement à affronter la terrible chaleur, mais il s'en fichait bien. Sousuke se dit que c'était Tokyo, que ce serait juste quelques semaines. Rapidement, il serait de retour près de la mer, là où le silence plane le soir, que les enfants crient le long des digues en pointant du doigt quelque chose qui brille au fond de l'eau.

Il était là pour Rin, pour les Jeux, pour ses vacances. Tout se passerait bien.

/

« Sousuke-kun! »

La voix féminine lui fit tourner la tête, et un léger sourire traversa ses lèvres quand il vit la jeune fille l'attendant à la sortie de la station. Ses cheveux rougeoyants tombaient sur ses épaules, et elle s'avança rapidement vers lui, son t-shirt bouffant aux tons jaune pâle la faisant devenir un rayon de soleil au milieu de la foule de costumes cravates qui traversaient les trottoirs.

Elle lui fit un sourire flamboyant, et il remarqua qu'elle avait vraiment l'air d'une femme, la petite sœur de Rin. Elle était radieuse, dans son visage doux et légèrement maquillé, ainsi que ses talons qui lui donnaient une jolie démarche.

« Eh bien, Gou, ça faisait longtemps. Tu es très jolie.

– Oh, vil flatteur, rit-elle aux éclats, lui assénant une petite tape sur le bras. Toi aussi, tu as l'air très mature, tu dois faire des ravages. Et puis, tu as encore pris du muscle...

– Hé, va pas tout de suite me reluquer, non? »

Derrière elle suivait une femme plus âgée, c'était la mère de Rin. Il la salua comme il se doit, un peu plus simplement que pour sa fille étant donné qu'il la voyait déjà régulièrement à Iwatobi, au minimum une fois par mois. Il avait au départ proposé de l'accompagner pour les Jeux Olympiques, mais elle lui avait rapidement lancé de ne pas s'occuper d'elle, et de profiter de ses vacances dans la capitale. Ici, elle en profitait pour revoir sa fille, et passer du temps avec la famille Mikoshiba, qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à rejoindre.

« J'imagine que Mikoshiba s'entraîne aujourd'hui?

– Oui, acquiesça Gou en grimaçant. A vrai dire, cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne peux que lui parler le soir au téléphone, il passe son temps à s'entraîner. Tout comme mon frère... »

Il haussa les épaules, et ils se dirigèrent vers un restaurant où les attendaient les autres.

« Bah, pas étonnant, si Rin tentait de passer me voir, j'aurais été le jeter dans le bassin par la peau des fesses.

– Sousuke-kun, tu sais toujours aussi bien cerner mon fils, gloussa la mère, resplendissante dans sa cinquantaine d'années, la silhouette svelte et sportive comme son fils et feu mari.

– J'ai de l'expérience... et c'est pas comme si Nanase était là pour le faire filer droit. »

Gou jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, puis, n'étant visiblement pas en retard, pris un pas tranquille, acquiesçant.

« Je veux bien le croire, il passe souvent l'essentiel de ses mails à se plaindre de lui... il semble qu'Haruka-senpai n'aime pas trop s'entraîner dans la piscine du Village.

– J'imagine qu'il y a du monde.

– Mmh, oui, peut-être... »

Elle tordait ses mains en disant cela, et il haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas revu Nanase depuis un bon moment, n'en avait pratiquement que des nouvelles via Rin. Il se demandait s'il fallait qu'il s'inquiète, quand il se rappela aussi de la réaction de Rin quelques jours plus tôt; mais ils arrivèrent enfin dans l'établissement où les attendaient la famille Mikoshiba.

Gou alla, avec un petit cri ravi, se jeter dans les bras d'une petite rousse aux cheveux longs et ébouriffés partant dans tous les sens, attachés en un chignon maladroit sur sa tête. Il en avait entendu parler, mais ne l'avait jamais vue : la petite sœur Mikoshiba. La dernière de la fratrie.

« Gou-chan! Ah, comme tu es mignonne! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit mes frères que tu rencontres en premier...! »

La jeune Matsuoka riait aux éclats, allant néanmoins pincer la main qui se faufila lentement vers sa poitrine, la rouquine ne cessant de sourire bien que sa main ait ensuite quelques spasmes.

« P'tite sœur, laisse Gou-san tranquille!

– Hey, Momo, sois pas jaloux!

– J'y peux rien! »

Gou s'esclaffa doucement, envoyant un sourire radieux à Momotarou qui boudait, les joues un peu roses.

« Bonjour, Momo-kun!

– B-B'jour.

– Que tu es séduisant, comme ça! Et tu as tellement grandi! »

Le visage du petit rouquin devint rouge vif, alors qu'il tirait un peu sur sa cravate, remuant ses épaules dans son costume trois-pièces, n'ayant pas eu le temps de se changer étant donné qu'il venait sur sa pause déjeuner. Sousuke en profita pour annoncer sa présence, glissant avec un rictus moqueur :

« Ben alors, Momo, on ne dit pas bonjour? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, et oublia toute sa gêne, son visage s'illuminant alors qu'il s'exclamait :

« Sousuke-senpai!

– M'appelle pas comme ça!

– Eheh, quoique vous fassiez, vous restez senpai! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, et engagea la discussion avec le plus jeune, les deux s'installant du même côté de la table qu'ils avaient réservée pour le déjeuner. A côté d'eux se trouvaient Gou et son amie alias future belle-soeur, tandis que les parents discutaient plus calmement en bout de table, allant cependant parfois s'intégrer dans les conversation, notamment pour envoyer quelques piques ou compliments sur leur fils, qui se mettait à rougir quoiqu'ils disent.

« C'est bien que vous soyez là, Sousuke-senpai! Je n'étais pas sûr que vous viendriez pour les retrouvailles chez mon frère ce week-end.

– Ah bon? Pourquoi, c'était évident que je venais, non?

– C'est ce que j'avais dit, bougonna-t-il. Mais Rin-senpai avait l'air d'hésiter, j'ai pas entièrement compris, comme quoi y avait des gens que vous vouliez pas revoir... »

Il fronça doucement les sourcils, avant de saisir, et de soupirer sèchement, jouant avec ses couverts.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre... même si c'était le cas, bien sûr que je serais là.

– Mais il y a vraiment un problème? pressa-t-il, semblant sincèrement inquiet.

– Rien de grave, non, c'est juste lui qui réagit trop. » il fit tourner une bouchée de pâtes autour de sa fourchette, puis l'engloutit, poursuivant : « Et puis ça fait aussi longtemps que j'ai pas vu Nitori, il serait plus que temps.

– Il arrive du Kansai demain! répondit-il, enthousiaste. Il viendra loger chez moi d'ailleurs, comme au lycée!

– Ouais, sauf que vous serez pas dans la même chambre.

– Et alors! C'est l'esprit qui compte! »

Le repas se finit légèrement, de nombreux rires échangés. La famille de rouquins était vraiment chaleureuse, et Sousuke pouvait comprendre pourquoi Gou s'y était tant attachée. Elle avait après tout grandi presque seule avec sa mère, son père décédé, et un frère absent. C'était un sentiment plaisant, que de voir ces deux familles s'entendre, rigoler, plaisanter, se moquer gentiment des deux enfants Mikoshiba ou de l'amour de la jeune Matsuoka pour les muscles. Cela lui rappelait un peu les fins d'entraînement, dans les vestiaires, quand il y traînait avec ses soit-disant élèves, et qu'ils sirotaient des jus de fruits qu'il leur avait apporté pour les requinquer.

Quand ils sortirent, le soleil était au plus haut du ciel, et ils mourraient de chaud. Momo ne tarda pas à s'en aller, devant retourner au travail. Visiblement, il était seulement resté quelques années à étudier le marketing avant de tenter l'alternance, et d'être finalement embauché dans un boîte plutôt cotée de la capitale. Ils avaient pu discuter de ce qu'ils devenaient, entre des discussions mélancoliques sur leurs années lycée; mais ceci avait été trop rapidement écourté. Ils se reverraient de toute façon dans deux jours, se rassura-t-il.

Lorsqu'il fut seul, dans les rues, il se mit à marcher, sans trop savoir où aller, la poitrine légère. Il longea la rivière Sumida, après être descendu à Asakusa Station, et apprécia le léger vent près de l'eau, dans la chaleur assommante de midi. Le Senso-ji était bondé de touristes, sans grande surprise, et il ne se sentit pas prêt à affronter la foule avec la chaleur. Il alla alors à plusieurs pâtés de maison, dans un petit temple un peu moins connu. Il y pria la victoire de ses amis, ou en tout cas leur bonheur.

Il repensa rapidement à Nanase, et se demanda de quelle manière il vivait les Jeux Olympiques, la pression qui les accompagnaient. Si Rin était avec lui, tout devait normalement bien se passer, mais avec son ami aussi anxieux...

Lui et Haruka n'étaient pas du genre à s'envoyer des mails, il ne le ferait donc pas. Ce n'était pas leur genre, et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il lui dirait, sur un clavier les mots ne viendraient sûrement pas et il se contenterait de ne rien envoyer. Il aurait pu lui demander le dimanche, mais il avait une petite idée de l'endroit où il devait s'entraîner, s'il évitait la piscine du Village Olympique.

Il alla prendre une pièce dans sa poche, s'essuya le front qui était poisseux sous la chaleur lourde et humide, puis l'envoya vers l'autel. Il s'inclina, souhaitant la bonne fortune pour les semaines à venir. On lui proposa un oracle, pour son don.

Il le refusa.

/

Il avait l'impression d'être au centre d'un bassin. Un bassin entouré de nuages sombres. Un bassin percé au fond. Un bassin qui l'emporterait vers les abîmes.

Les années s'étaient écoulées trop vite. Le but était resté le même, sans pour autant qu'il ne se fasse vraiment à l'idée qu'il l'atteindrait. Les jours, les mois s'étaient écoulés, et il avait fallu attendre qu'il se mette devant sa valise pour qu'il réalise, que son ventre se creuse.

Nanase Haruka était sélectionné pour les Jeux Olympiques. Et, de plus en plus souvent, la peur s'infiltrait dans ses pores, engloutissait ses os, recouvrait ses yeux. Il la sentait alors que des centaines, voire plus, d'athlètes se retrouvaient au même endroit, et qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que la plupart disaient. Ils étaient si grands, imposants, au regard tant fixé sur l'horizon qu'il sentait un frisson l'envahir.

Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui prenait. Il avait vécu des mondiaux. Il avait vécu tant de compétitions, et n'avait jamais failli : pourquoi celle-ci le rendait-elle comme cela? Qu'y avait-il de différent? Pourquoi le sentiment ne pouvait s'en aller?

Dans ces moments-là, il quittait le Village Olympique. Quelques journalistes le croisaient et lui disaient quelques mots, des enfants au regard brillant aussi. Il traversait Tokyo sans un mot, son sac sur l'épaule, et marchait vers un endroit qui saurait le calmer. Il voulait retourner à Iwatobi, dans la piscine du lycée, ou bien dans la mer. Il voulait prendre le train et s'en aller, car ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Peut-être que plus tard cela irait. Peut-être qu'il était trop jeune.

Son coach ne le lâchait pas. De temps en temps, Haru devenait cependant incapable d'écouter ce qu'il lui disait, et laissait ses yeux partir plus loin. Souvent, il tombait sur le coach Kanagawa, sélectionné comme entraîneur des nageurs longue distance. Il voyait Rin, sentait une impulsion le prendre, d'aller le rejoindre, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il baissait alors le visage, et se reconcentrait sur les instructions, la boule au ventre.

Il n'avait pas vu Rin depuis quelques jours, car il restait avec beaucoup de nageurs de papillon, et allait rencontrer du monde, discuter avec les internationaux. Il s'était aussi lié avec un type de l'équipe nationale de volley-ball, qui, selon Haru, avait vraiment une voix insupportable. Les seules personnes avec qui le brun parlait de temps en temps étaient japonaises, et faisaient en majorité partie de l'équipe de natation. Il appréciait malgré tout entendre le pongiste chinois nationalisé japonais parler avec douceur et chaleur de sa mère, des _baozi _qu'elle lui avait offert avant la sélection, et l'air étrange qu'il se prenait parfois à fredonner.

Alors pour son jour de repos, _plus que quelques semaines_, il avait laissé ses pieds le mener là où il était familier. Il était arrivé dans un complexe sportif, celui de sa formation, celui que leur équipe possédait avant que Rin ne les rejoigne et qu'ils fassent la une des journaux. Celui de l'époque où ils étaient un groupe en expansion et peu connu; et où désormais ils étaient vus comme le futur de la natation japonaise.

Il possédait encore les clés de la porte de derrière, et il n'y avait personne lorsqu'il était entré. Haru avait alors enlevé ses vêtements, se fichant des normes d'hygiène, et avait plongé la tête la première, sans réfléchir, trouvant simplement réconfort dans le corps d'eau, calme, paisible, accueillant. Là, il flottait, ou nageait en apnée, sans lignes pour le démarquer des autres, les séparer. Il ondulait, et se rappelait de ses rêves d'enfant, de ce moment où il aurait aimé devenir une sirène, et vivre dans l'eau, toujours.

Il revenait à la surface avec l'impression de respirer à nouveau. Sa main levée vers le plafond, alors qu'il restait sur le dos, à flotter, il repensait à ce qui l'attendait en sortant. L'attente. Les médailles. Les chronos. Pour un court instant, sa peur s'évanouissait et il oubliait tout. Il prenait simplement plaisir à nager, et était libre. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait.

Il se rappelait de la sensation du starting-block, d'être pour un court instant le centre du monde et du bassin de compétition, d'utiliser ses bras, ses jambes, pour avancer, être emmené le plus loin possible. En respirant lentement, il se remémorait le sourire de Rin, ses larmes lorsqu'ils avaient eus cette course fatidique qui les avaient rendus futurs Olympiens, la chaleur de sa paume contre la sienne.

Il continuait d'être terrifié, au fond, de ce qui venait, d'être trop petit parmi une foule, d'être étouffé, de ce qu'il y aurait ensuite. Mais il se rappelait alors qu'il allait juste nager. Juste... ça. Il allait nager quelques courses, et ce serait fini. Il gagnerait, et ne visait rien d'autre que ceci. Ce serait simple.

Un bruit sourd attira son attention, et il releva la tête vers les fenêtres qui donnaient sur l'extérieur du bâtiment. Il se remit à la verticale, ses yeux s'ouvrant grand quand une silhouette vaguement familière lui parvint.

Ils se fixèrent, et Haruka se hissa hors du bassin, allant lentement marcher vers la porte qui menait à l'extérieur. Il poussa le battant.

« Yamazaki. »

Un léger vent passa, un rare nuage se glissa devant le soleil. Le brun gardait la tête dirigée vers le ciel, et quand Haru suivit son regard, il n'aperçut qu'un avion fendant les cieux, laissant une bande blanche derrière lui.

« Que fais-tu ici? » souffla-t-il, l'observant.

Le plus grand des deux fourra ses mains dans ses poches, l'air un peu gêné, mais tenta un sourire, du coin des lèvres. Il ferma les paupières.

« A ton avis? »

Haru baissa son regard vers le sac que tenait l'autre homme sur son épaule. C'était celle qu'il avait auparavant blessée. Il enleva alors ses chaussures, se détachant du ciel, et rentra sans lui demander son avis avant de se diriger vers les vestiaires pour se changer. L'accord tacite fut transmit sans une seule parole.

Ils finirent essoufflés, obligés de se tenir au bord pour reprendre leur respiration. Le nageur pro dévisagea Sousuke, et se contenta de murmurer, hors d'haleine après leurs courses qu'il avait toutes gagnées :

« Pourquoi? »

Il lâcha un bref rire, et se tourna vers lui. Haru trouva qu'il avait rarement eu l'air aussi radieux.

« Faut bien que je m'assure que tu vas nous faire crier de joie, dans deux semaines. » il fit tomber sa tête en avant, fermant les yeux. « J'ai abandonné les Jeux Olympiques. J'ai abandonné mes rêves. Alors je te le demande, Nanase... »

Sousuke serra sa main contre le rebord en céramique, fusa ses pupilles claires dans les siennes, avec la même ardeur que lorsqu'il avait observé l'avion précédemment, et asséna :

« Fais-moi rêver à nouveau. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et on en a fini avec la partie "introductive", pour placer tous les éléments qui vont être centraux à cette partie 2! Oui c'est un peu long, j'en conviens, mais c'est absolument nécessaire, et j'ai bien aimé simplement décrire le retour de Sousuke à Tokyo, ses sentiments face à la ville seule; avant que, forcément, le fait qu'il recroise Makoto ne vienne apporter de grosses nuances à ce voyage.

De petites choses à préciser : la soeur Mikoshiba, elle existe pour de vrai! Elle est mentionnée dans les Drama CD Free, et bon sang ce que j'aurais voulu la voir en vrai, elle, j'espère que ce sera le cas un jour! En tout cas, tout comme tout le cast de Free semble être faible face à la testostérone, j'adore l'idée que tous les Mikoshiba, eux, soient attirés par les femmes. Ainsi, l'idée que les trois Mikoshiba, y comprit la soeur, aient un crush sur Gou; je trouve ça absolument génial et je ne pouvais PAS passer à côté.

S'y ajoute des références, avec "le type de l'équipe de volleyball", ou encore "le pongiste chinois" B) Je les appellerai rapidement par leur nom dans la fic (ils ne seront pas majeurs mais seront quand même présents, ils illustrent en fait surtout l'expérience du Village Olympique de Haru &amp; Rin), ne vous inquiétez pas, et j'expliquerai toutes les références que je pourrais faire à d'autres mangas de sport via les JO dans les chapitres qui suivront. En attendant, je vous laisse deviner de l'identité de ces deux mecs, z'avez une semaine lol

Bref, je vous laisse, et la semaine prochaine on commence les hostilités, beware, vous allez en baver ;))


	26. 4: Face au vent

Salut tout le monde,

Désolée, ce sera une note une peu solennelle cette semaine étant donné que je viens tout juste d'apprendre la raison pour laquelle cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas de nouvelles de ma correctrice et amie Yasmina. Et qu'à mon ton vous pouvez deviner qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes.

Je ne peux que prier pour qu'elle soit réveillée lorsqu'on atteindra les chapitres qu'elle n'a pas pu corriger, car c'est une lectrice avant d'être une correctrice, qui aime cette fic et s'en voudrait de louper la suite. Mais encore avant d'être une lectrice, c'est surtout une amie, ainsi je souhaite plus que tout qu'elle soit rapidement revenue parmi nous le plus tôt possible. Car je ne veux pas la perdre, que c'est une fille avec qui j'aurais tellement ri et pleuré, et qu'une simple voiture emporte si jeune quelqu'un d'aussi remarquable serait l'ultime manière de me faire détester le monde, moi l'optimiste.

Voilà, malgré tout, vous, prenez soin de vous, si jamais vous avez des messages de soutien, ils sont évidemment plus qu'acceptés et précieux; je les garderais et les donnerais à Yasmina lorsqu'elle se réveillera (car j'en suis au stade où je refuse l'idée que cela n'arrive jamais).

Désolée pour la note sombre en début de chapitre, mais c'est pas seulement ma fic, c'est aussi celle de Yasmina. Et que l'idée de continuer de poster sans qu'elle ne lise me fend bien trop le coeur pour faire comme si de rien était. Soyez heureux, vivez, surtout; moi je vous le souhaite plus que tout parce que bordel même si ça fait chier parfois, c'est beau la vie. Comme le dit Celty, "le monde n'est pas aussi dur que vous ne le croyez".

Have a good read, et merci à Yasmina pour la correction.

**EDIT : Oh mon dieu, dieu est réel, car Yasmina s'est réveillée aujourd'hui. Je me sens mal de vous avoir fait peur comme ça; alors je préviens rapidement, et encore merci de vos mots, elle aussi a été super émue lorsque je lui ai dit.**

* * *

4\. Avancer face au vent

* * *

Sousuke passa la porte et se sentit revenir des années en arrière. Au milieu de l'appartement plutôt bien fourni de Mikoshiba s'étalaient les personnes qu'il avait connues au lycée. Il serra la main du grand roux, et fut immédiatement accueilli par Momotarou qui était bras-dessus bras-dessous de sa sœur, les joues roses, chacun ayant déjà une bouteille à la main.

Il put enfin remarquer, maintenant que celui-ci avait enlevé son costume d'affaires, que Momo avait vraiment grandi, et que sa posture s'était élargie, s'approchant désormais un peu de celle de son frère. La taille était de famille, car il pouvait presque lui parler sans baisser la tête, et cela fut bien utile pour le petit rouquin quand il le coinça dans l'étau de ses bras pour le tirer vers la cuisine où l'attendaient toutes les bouteilles nécessaires pour une bonne soirée de réunion entre anciens camarades.

Là-bas, il y trouva Nitori, et siffla quand il y vit un jeune homme ayant perdu son visage poupin au profit d'une posture droite et de ses cheveux fins argentés plus longs que dans son souvenir, et sans cette ignoble coupe au bol. Il resta bouche bée quelques instants, alors que son ancien kouhai avait les yeux qui brillaient.

« Yamazaki-san!

– Bon sang, Nitori, toi aussi t'as vachement grandi! Vous vous nourrissez à quoi, quand je suis pas là? »

Son cadet éclata de rire, les pommettes un peu roses, mais ne s'appesantit pas sur la question, enchaînant en lui demandant ce qu'il devenait. Et la réponse du plus jeune ne le surpris pas tant que cela :

« Iwatobi? Je ne pensais pas, répondit-il, choisissant d'être sincère dans sa surprise. C'est assez inattendu.

– L'université n'était pas pour moi, fit-il avec un bref haussement d'épaules, se servant un verre tout en suivant ses deux précédents partenaires de relais dans le salon. Je suis bien, là-bas, je m'amuse pas mal avec les gosses qui s'y trouvent.

– Tant mieux, alors. » répondit-il avec un doux sourire. Lui, il était parti en droit à Osaka, et travaillait très dur pour passer le barreau, en étant déjà à sa dernière année. Cela soufflait un peu Sousuke, qui se rendait compte d'à quel point tous ses amis étaient adultes, et il avait l'impression que lui, au bord de la plage, entouré de mômes, n'était certainement pas à leur niveau.

Une bouffée d'affection l'envahit, et Momo choisit cet instant pour rappeler qu'il existait, faisant comprendre à Sousuke qu'il avait beau avoir grandi, il resterait toujours le même, bien trop enthousiaste pour être supportable plus d'une soirée.

« Et alors, senpai, pourquoi on avait plus aucune nouvelle hein? C'est pas gentil de quitter Tokyo sans prévenir quiconque! Moi je voulais vraiment aller vous voir et vous montrer à quoi je ressemblais, mon diplôme en main, j'étais très classe ce jour-là!

– Momo, grogna sa sœur. C'est quoi ces manières, il vit pas pour toi tu sais?

– La ferme! J'étais triste! »

Nitori leva les mains comme pour les apaiser :

« Allons, Momo, ce n'est pas grave...

– Je suis désolé. »

Les mots de Sousuke leur fit relever des têtes surprises, comme si c'était la dernière chose à laquelle ils s'attendaient. Alors, un peu gêné, il alla gratter l'arrière de sa nuque, et expliqua :

« Ça a été un peu dans tous les sens pour moi, j'ai eu besoin de me retrouver seul. Mais si je suis à Tokyo, c'est pas juste pour ces cons en maillot de bain, ajouta-t-il avec chaleur. J'avais aussi très envie de voir ce que vous deveniez, et vous m'épatez. Je suis assez fier, en fait. »

Les yeux de l'ancien nageur de brasse s'écarquillèrent, et il secoua la tête comme pour lui répondre que cela n'en valait pas la peine, un peu ému malgré tout; alors que Momotarou, définitivement déjà paf, lui tombait à nouveau sur le dos en s'excusant.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'asseyait sur une chaise avec Gou et Seijuurou, le reste des invités n'étant pas encore présents. La jeune fille travaillait à mi-temps dans un bureau de design, rêvant de rejoindre une filiale d'accessoires sportifs, elle passait ses derniers examens cette année. Et, rapidement, il dut en venir à leur demander _comment _et_ quand_, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres.

Il se retint de rire en comparant leur version à celle que lui avait raconté Rin, qui avait été bien plus simple et dite sur un ton blasé. Cela s'était visiblement fait progressivement; quand Gou était venue à Tokyo pour l'université, ils s'étaient vus plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que Mikoshiba lui fasse une déclaration enflammée, et qu'elle réponde d'un ton plat qu'il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce qu'il pensait d'elle. Ils avaient décidé de tenter l'expérience (à condition qu'il cesse de l'appeler Gou-kun), et ils en étaient là, visiblement très satisfaits, et entamant leur troisième année ensemble.

Et l'impression qu'il allait passer la soirée à tenir la chandelle s'intensifia quand débarquèrent Nagisa et Rei, main dans la main, _respirant_ presque l'amour visqueux. Le blond vint cependant s'accrocher à son bras alors que son petit ami allait discuter avec les plus jeunes; babillant à quel point il était heureux que lui et Rei aient enfin des vacances, ses études d'histoire et le travail d'ingénieur de Rei leur prenant tout leur temps libre. Mais Sousuke n'eut pas le temps de lui tapoter la tête d'un air compatissant que la porte s'ouvrit en grand, et que surgit l'un des rois de la soirée.

« Hey! Salut tout le monde!

– Désolé on a oublié le tapis rouge, diva. »

Le commentaire sarcastique de Sousuke atteint rapidement les oreilles de Rin qui plongea sur lui, son sourire large, et l'attrapa par la nuque pour coincer sa tête sous son aisselle et lui frotter le cuir chevelu, récoltant de nombreux rires de l'assemblée.

Il se débattait, grognant et riant à moitié, jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent face à la porte encore entrouverte qui fut à nouveau poussée, plus doucement, et qu'il croise deux yeux verts. Il se figea brusquement, et, un moment, entendit le reste des conversations comme un fond sonore.

« Ah, vous êtes là! On attendait plus que vous!

– Désolée, il a fallu dénicher Haruka-san...

– Oh, Mako-chan, tu nous ramènes quelqu'un, quel tombeur! Pourquoi j'étais pas au courant?

– Ah, je suis Ikura, ravie de vous connaître, désolée de m'incruster mais Makoto a insist- ...euh, Makoto? »

Comme traversé par un spasme, le châtain détourna ses pupilles de celles de Sousuke qui sentit ses épaules se serrer. Haru, sur le côté, ne dit rien, bien que son visage parle pour lui.

« Erm, euh mince, je suis désolé, j'étais ailleurs... pardonne-moi, Ikura : je te présente Nagisa et Rei, je t'en ai déjà parlé. »

Un frisson parcourut Sousuke, et Rin, toujours collé à lui, le sentit forcément. Il le lâcha lentement, le regardant avec intensité et un peu de crainte, alors que la jeune femme répondait, sans voir le malaise qui planait encore entre certains :

« Ah oui, ceux avec qui tu as fais le fameux relais? glissa-t-elle avec un sourire fin. Oh que je les connais, parfois tu es en boucle sur eux! »

Un rire résonna, et enfin le brun reprit face, s'éclaircit la gorge. Il serra les poings, puis fit un pas vers l'attroupement à l'entrée, la jeune femme le repérant rapidement.

« Oh, Sousuke-san, cela fait tellement longtemps! Vous allez bien?

– Très bien, acquiesça-t-il, la gorge serrée. Et toi? »

Son rire cristallin retentit, et elle secoua la tête :

« Pas facile d'avoir un copain qui est stressé par les JO comme si c'était lui qui y participait, mais on s'y fait, répondit-elle avec un air enjoué, récoltant un geignement de Makoto, qui semblait décidé à ne pas le regarder en face.

– C'est pas vrai, j'ai juste hâte!

– Hm... fit-elle en levant sa main, qui était croisée avec celle de l'autre étudiant. Je crois reconnaître des ongles rongés, pourtant...

– Mais non! » répondit-il en baissant rapidement l'étreinte de leurs doigts.

Ils se dispersèrent ensuite un peu partout dans l'appartement, et de petits groupes se formèrent, Rin grommelant alors qu'il était forcé à se servir du jus, interdit d'alcool jusqu'à la fin de la compétition. Ils restèrent dans leur coin, alors que son ami lui parlait de son expérience au Village, Momotarou pas bien loin, ébahi face à ses anciens senpai au sommet du monde.

Sousuke se retrouva ensuite à discuter assez longtemps avec Ikura qui s'était rapidement détachée de son petit ami, allant rencontrer tout le monde. Et cela confirmait ce qu'il pensait : il l'appréciait vraiment beaucoup, tant qu'il lui demanda de le tutoyer, bien qu'elle persiste à utiliser un suffixe en lui parlant. Elle était charmante, ainsi que brillante, il ne put s'empêcher d'être bouche-bée lorsqu'elle lui confia être quadrilingue et avoir des bases dans toute une autre dizaine de langues. Elle reparla avec un rire dans la voix de la conversation vieille d'un an où ils s'étaient trouvés des similarités dans leurs goûts culinaires, et elle lui donna son numéro de portable pour qu'ils puissent se voir pendant qu'il était à Tokyo, et qu'il lui fasse enfin goûter à son fameux tonkatsu.

Parfois, il tournait la tête, et croisait le regard de Haruka. Il se souvenait de ses mots, eux aussi datant de l'année passée, et pouvait effectivement déceler une certaine méfiance à l'égard du couple dans sa posture. Sousuke ne pouvait cacher avoir été surpris en comprenant que Makoto, contre toute attente, avait décidé d'être avec une femme alors qu'il lui avait auparavant expliqué être cent pour cent homosexuel. Il se disait que tout existait dans ce bas monde, de toute manière, qu'elle était très sympa, et avait l'air de s'entendre très bien avec lui. Il ne souhaitait rien d'autre, quoiqu'en pense Rin qui était passé, les avait vus plongés dans une discussion, et avait eu un sourcil haussé révélateur de ses doutes.

Mais la brune fut rapidement emportée par la sœur Mikoshiba et Gou, qui l'engagèrent dans une discussion entre filles où il n'avait clairement pas sa place, bien qu'elles aient tenté de le faire rester avec quelques sujets, notamment sur ses récentes conquêtes. Il avait envoyé une pichenette sur le front de la plus jeune rousse, qui était en première année d'université, puis était allé se chercher à boire.

Il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué qui il manquait dans le salon, et ne put empêcher le léger coup au cœur qu'il reçut quand il tomba sur Haruka et Makoto, discutant doucement d'un sujet visiblement sérieux, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne le repère et sorte.

« Hé, Haru, je n'ai pas fini- »

Ses mots se perdirent dans le silence de la cuisine, alors qu'ils se dévisageaient, seuls dans la même pièce pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. La dernière fois, Sousuke s'en souvenait. Cette nuit semblait même soudain aussi vivace qu'au premier jour, alors que le châtain lui murmurait des mots qui avaient changé sa vie, lui disait de retourner à Iwatobi, qu'il y avait plus important que les autres, qu'il devait apprendre à s'aimer.

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer un peu, mais tenta, bien qu'ils sachent pertinemment l'un comme l'autre que ce n'était certainement pas le sujet qu'ils avaient actuellement en tête.

« Un problème avec Nanase? »

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, il répondit d'une voix un peu plus rauque que celle dont il avait l'habitude, son sourire lui aussi un peu cassé.

« D-Des préoccupations avant les Jeux... J'ai beau être l'un des seuls à savoir le lire, il y a des choses pour lesquelles je suis impuissant... »

Il hocha la tête, inspirant lentement. Ils étaient un peu inconfortables, à se fixer d'un bout à l'autre de la cuisine, mais Sousuke ne se sentait pas vraiment de faire un pas en avant maintenant. Il essaya d'être naturel quand il demanda, bien que son estomac baisse dans son ventre, alors qu'il se rendait compte que tout ce qu'il craignait le plus pouvait arriver, désormais :

« Comment tu vas? »

Makoto cilla, semblant un peu pris de court, mais hocha la tête.

« Très bien, merci. Et toi?

– Ça peut aller. » il s'éclaircit la gorge, détournant un instant les yeux. « Je bosse dans ton ancien lycée, tu sais...

– Oui. J'étais heureux de l'apprendre. Tu t'occupes du club de natation, c'est ça?

– Ouais.

– Pas trop de trucs embarrassants datant de mon époque, j'espère? »

Un vrai rire lui échappa et il secoua la tête :

« Non, pas que je sache. Ils sont surexcités de savoir qu'un de leurs senpai est nageur pro désormais.

– Je peux imaginer... même si Haru n'est pas comme Rin, s'esclaffa-t-il. Il serait sans doute gêné devant eux.

– Il était pourtant pas gêné quand il a tenté de grimper le grillage menant à la piscine... »

La conversation glissait naturellement, aussi simplement que des années auparavant. Cela continuait de terrifier Sousuke autant qu'il y prenait du plaisir. Il enchaîna, sans réfléchir :

« Ça a l'air de bien fonctionner avec Ikura. Je suis content pour toi, c'est une fille très sympa. »

Le sujet fit ouvrir un peu plus grand ses yeux au châtain, qui hocha la tête.

« O-Oui. Je l'ai rencontrée quelques temps avant que l'on se revoie l'été dernier. C'est par Rin que je l'ai rencontrée, elle travaillait comme interprète internationale de leur attachée de presse, c'est elle aussi, visiblement, qui lui a présenté un de ses amis. Elle devait accompagner Haru à Iwatobi pour le travail, m-mais il s'est trouvé que... finalement, ce n'était plus seulement pour ça. »

Il hocha la tête, et n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que Makoto reprit, la voix tendue :

« Ça t'a surpris? »

Il put aisément comprendre de quoi il parlait, et il hésita quelques secondes sur sa réponse, passant une main sur sa cuisse.

« Un peu. Mais bon, l'important, c'est que tu sois heureux. Je te fais confiance pour ça. »

Son cœur battait fort en le disant, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, il sentit une chaleur familière dans sa poitrine, un doux nœud qui s'apparentait à la nostalgie, et sûrement aussi à de l'affection.

« Merci. »

Le mot plana entre eux, dans l'atmosphère tendue de la cuisine. Il parvint légèrement à croasser une réponse :

« Je t'en prie. »

Un silence lui répondit, et ils se mirent à fixer leurs pieds. Des souvenirs de la gare, de l'envie de prendre une main, l'envahit soudain. Il avait peut-être un peu peur, plus qu'avant, tout à coup. Ce n'était pas bon. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Mais c'était sans compter sur Makoto, qui enchaîna, le regard brillant :

« E-Et toi? »

Il eut envie de répondre non sur un ton de l'évidence, tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il eut envie de faire un pas, le pas de trop. Il eut envie de s'asseoir, car il se sentait un peu débordé par ce qu'il se passait, et que c'était la première fois qu'il buvait depuis un moment.

« J'ai eu quelques copines, oui. Mais pas encore le grand amour comme toi. » tenta-t-il d'ironiser pour cacher son soudain malaise.

Cependant, Makoto entrouvrit la bouche, et laissa passer un vague _non_, comme pour venir le contredire, mais celui-ci mourra dans sa gorge. Il n'ajouta rien. Sousuke, son autre main glissant sur le tissu de son pantalon, envoya :

« En tout cas, content de te voir. Ça me fait plaisir. »

Il tourna les talons sans se rappeler ce qu'il était venu chercher dans la cuisine.

/

Rin leva la tête en voyant passer Haru, le visage fermé. Vidant son verre, il s'approcha, tentant :

« Eh, ça va? »

Le brun haussa vaguement les épaules, les yeux baissés. Un silence plana, alors que le brun ne semblait pas prompt à répondre. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils ne se parlaient presque pas, et Rin était un peu inquiet. Il avait eu, lui aussi, son début d'angoisse avec son arrivée au Village Olympique; mais discuter avec les autres l'avait finalement relaxé, et permis de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qui venait. Il oubliait tous ses problèmes, que ce soit les journalistes ou Akage. Mais, s'il aurait aimé ajouter Haru à la liste, être sur le point de nager aux JO à ses côtés ne pouvait pas vraiment lui permettre de le laisser de côté... et comme souvent, il en était de toute manière bien incapable.

Il insista, car Haru était vraiment étrange en ce moment, et qu'il ne pouvait empêcher une peur sourde de se répandre dans son ventre à l'idée de la dernière fois que cela s'était produit. Lorsqu'il avait abandonné sa course au beau milieu.

« Stressé?

– Pas vraiment.

– Je sais pas, t'as pas l'air à fond pendant l'entraînement ces derniers jours... »

Les yeux se levèrent vers lui, une vague agacée les recouvrant.

« Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi.

– Quoi?

– Je vais bien, laissez moi. »

Il commençait à s'en aller, mais Rin, perdant rapidement patience, se laissa tomber épaule contre le mur pour bloquer Haru dans son avancée. Evidemment, le brun aurait juste pu l'éviter, mais il ne le fit pas. Le nageur de papillon ne chercha même pas à comprendre pourquoi il ne bougeait pas.

« Makoto aussi t'a fait la morale?

– Décale-toi. » répondit-il seulement, les sourcils froncés.

Le ventre de Rin se serra, car il ne voulait pas l'obliger à parler, mais qu'il se confie à lui. Ils allaient nager aux Jeux, ils y étaient enfin, ils étaient proches. Maintenant, ils ne pouvaient se permettre de se cacher des choses. C'était leur rêve, à eux deux, ils s'y rendaient pour eux-même ainsi que pour l'autre. Alors il passa une main sur son front, puis balança son pouce en direction d'une porte derrière lui :

« Dans ce cas, on va autre part. »

Et, étrangement docile, Haruka le suivit. Un sentiment plaisant se répandit en Rin, celui d'être quelqu'un à qui le brun faisait confiance, et lui confierait ses craintes. Il voulait le rassurer, et que dans deux semaines on les voie, sur un podium, tous les deux.

Ils passèrent le pas d'une chambre, et à peine eut-il refermé qu'il se retrouva dos au mur, plaqué par un corps chaud, deux bras serrés autour de sa taille, et un front douloureusement collé contre son épaule.

« H-Haru!

– Tais-toi deux minutes. »

Ses épaules crispées se détendirent lentement, et il finit par enrouler ses bras autour de sa nuque, un peu maladroitement, ne voulant pas l'étouffer. La respiration du brun était calme, et il se cala inconsciemment sur elle alors qu'il se disait que Haru était soit un idiot, soit un connard, à faire ça alors que Rin lui avait clairement exprimé ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas compris, ou croyait qu'ils étaient partis. Il aurait voulu, mais... non, bien sûr que non.

Cela durait depuis un moment en plus, et le pire c'est qu'il gardait espoir. Haru ne lui avait jamais clairement dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé, ou attiré, juste qu'il ne devrait jamais l'embrasser à nouveau, et il faisait référence à l'aéroport. Est-ce que c'était peut-être de le prendre par surprise, ou de faire ça dans un lieu public? Il ne le savait pas, et parfois se prenait à espérer. Il en était actuellement là, alors qu'Haru était dans ses bras : souhaiter que ce ne soit pas quelque chose de ponctuel, que ce soit encore le cas, plus souvent, quand il veut.

« Hey, tu peux tout me dire, tu sais. »

Ses mots furent chuchotés, et il sentit les cils de Haru battre contre sa peau, le chatouillant un peu. Sa bouche fut un peu sèche, soudain, mais il poursuivit, sa voix sans s'en rendre compte plus douce, tendre :

« Dans deux semaines, on ne pensera plus qu'à la natation. Alors si t'as des incertitudes, dis-les moi. Que je les fasse partir. Parce que si on doit perdre, ce sera seulement si on est pas assez forts physiquement. Le mental, on l'aura à 100%, jusqu'au bout. »

Le brun déglutit, fermant les yeux. Puis sa voix, grave et douce, souffla contre sa poitrine, semblant résonner en lui.

« Oui.

– Vraiment?

– Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est passager. »

Il se mit à bouder, la poigne de Haru se desserrant, et les deux restant collés sans bouger.

« Ben la prochaine fois, tu me dis.

– Hm.

– Pour de vrai! »

Finalement, il le lâcha, hochant la tête. Puis, sans attendre, plaça sa main sur la poignée, et sortit, laissant Rin bras ballants, et un peu frustré, au fond. Il le suivit cependant, conservant ses yeux sur son ami nageur de Free, qui avait l'air un peu mieux. Il se sentit sourire, satisfait malgré tout.

Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il le voie lever les yeux vers la porte qu'il avait tout à l'heure franchie. Car Sousuke en sortit, les traits sombres, et à travers l'entrebâillement, Rin aperçut Makoto contre le plan de travail, une main venant lentement recouvrir son visage. Un coup fut comme porté à son cœur, tandis que les sourcils de Haru se baissaient.

« Woah, attends, c'est quoi ça– Sousuke! »

Son appel n'attira heureusement pas tellement d'attention étant donné que tout le monde était plongé dans une conversation, ou un verre; et que de la musique défilait en fond. Son meilleur ami le regarda une seconde, avant de froncer les sourcils, comme pour lui tonner _pas maintenant_.

« Calme-toi, murmura Haru en se tournant vers lui.

– Je suis calme, juste... ah, je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée, il peut dire ce qu'il veut, je le connais, c'est pas rien... Je te retrouve après. »

Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, il fusa à travers la pièce, suivant le brun qui se dirigeait vers le couloir qui menait aux toilettes. Rin ferma derrière lui, et, en se retournant, tomba sur Sousuke front contre le mur, un verre à la main. Il soupira en le voyant arriver.

« Non, commence pas...

– Fais pas chier, explique-moi. »

Le plus grand rentra sa tête dans ses épaules, et souffla lourdement, frustré.

« Ça craint.

– Hm.

– C'est pas censé se passer comme ça.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

Ses bras tombèrent contre le mur lorsqu'il se retourna pour s'y adosser, frappant légèrement le papier peint avec son verre vide.

« C'est pas qu'il a dit quelque chose. C'est pas... » il grogna, se pinçant le nez. « Il est le même. Moi, j'ai changé... mais pas jusque-là. Je suis super faible. C'est dingue, on a parlé que deux secondes... et j'ai l'impression de revenir cinq ans en arrière, c'est frustrant. On dirait que... »

Un long rire le secoua, et il se redressa, les yeux fixant le vide, les lèvres tordues en une moue ironique.

« Je suis heureux pour lui, peu importe ce que tu crois. Mais bordel, j'étais pas prêt pour ça, c'est tout. Ça va aller, c'est juste que... c'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment. Peut-être que ça le sera jamais vraiment. J'ai vraiment un gros béguin, c'est dur de s'en débarrasser, et on s'entend tellement bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué : je sais que c'est comme ça que tout va remonter et je ne veux pas. J'ai pas le droit, et c'est tout bonnement injuste de lui faire ça. »

Il expira lentement par le nez, et vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son ami près de lui, l'écoutant en silence. Derrière la porte, le bruit des festivités s'intensifiait.

« Merci, mec.

– J'ai pas fait grand chose, là...

– Tu t'inquiètes, c'est déjà pas mal, vu la débilité de la chose. » sur ces mots, Sousuke secoua la tête comme pour se rassembler, et se redressa maladroitement sur ses pieds.

« Attends, on y retourne déjà?

– Ouais. Un verre serait pas de refus.

– Mais il est là-

– Te fais pas de bile. Et puis c'est ta soirée, je vais pas la foutre en l'air. Allez, » il se retourna et lui fit un sourire rassurant. « Ton meilleur ami est un gros con quand il s'agit de la sociabilité, ça devrait plus te surprendre, ni t'inquiéter. »

Rin n'était, comme souvent, pas d'accord. Mais s'il pouvait bien faire une chose, quand Sousuke était comme ça, c'était de l'aider à se changer les idées. Il ne se priva pas. Il le fit promettre, pour se venger du fait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à une goutte d'alcool, qu'il devrait boire pour deux, et avait intérêt à finir la tête dans les toilettes.

/

La porte de la cuisine fut doucement poussée, et Ikura s'y glissa, buvant un peu de vin avant de se faire annoncer d'un éclaircissement de gorge.

« Hey, cariño... et bien alors, tu avais disparu. »

Makoto releva la tête en cillant, puis lui répondit d'un sourire doux.

« Ne te moque pas si je te dis que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que ça veut dire...

– Tu me connais mal. » répliqua-t-elle, joueuse. Puis elle vint se placer à ses côtés, déposant son verre, puis glissant une main sur la sienne. « Ça va?

– Heu, oui... »

La brune lui envoya un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et il tenta, un peu gêné :

« Tu l'as bien dit, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être anxieux... c'est pour bientôt.

– Cela passera vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis... » elle passa son pouce sur sa peau, tendre. « J'ai un très bon pressentiment.

– Haru n'est pas en forme, fit-il avec une plainte, et ses dents venant mordre sa lèvre inférieure. Je t'ai parlé de cette course où... »

Elle se pencha et vint doucement embrasser cette lèvre tiraillée, ce qui le fit se tourner vers elle, surpris du geste.

« Il ira bien. J'ai travaillé avec lui, je ne pense pas qu'il soit le même que depuis cette époque, non? » il fut forcé de secouer la tête. « Il sait très bien ce qui arrive, et il se peut qu'il veuille être seul pour se recentrer, faire descendre la pression. Que tu le couves n'arrangera rien. Je suis désolée, je pense qu'il a surtout besoin que son meilleur ami lui change les idées, en ce moment, plutôt que s'inquiéter. »

Sa mâchoire se ferma un peu, puis il fit balancer sa tête en arrière, gémissant.

« Ce n'est pas facile...

– Allez, tu es plus fort que ça. » s'esclaffa-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans ses côtes, le faisant sursauter. Rapidement son rire résonna dans la cuisine, détendant l'air électrique qui y planait depuis qu'il y était entré. Ils finirent l'un contre l'autre, Makoto enserrant doucement sa taille courbée, et caressant ses cheveux.

Ikura recula finalement un peu son visage de son torse, sa main jouant avec ses mèches courtes pour mieux diriger son visage vers elle, et elle souffla :

« Makoto, je peux te demander quelque chose? »

Sa posture se changea un peu en entendant ceci, ainsi que le ton un peu plus sérieux que sa petite amie venait de prendre. Il observa son visage, ses yeux en amande grand ouverts et vifs, et hocha vaguement la tête, un peu appréhensif. Ikura le regarda une seconde de plus, et il savait que lorsqu'elle faisait ceci, elle était capable de tout voir en lui. Rien ne lui échappa de l'expression de son visage lorsqu'elle lui demanda, finalement, directe :

« Sousuke-san et toi, vous êtes sortis ensembles, non? »

A cet instant, il perdit toute voix, ses yeux élargis, et une ombre sombre appelée peur grimpant sur sa colonne vertébrale, et le faisant trembler. Elle sembla hésiter une seconde en le voyant, mais insista, un vague sourire au coin des lèvres, pas très heureux mais compatissant.

« Je veux dire, on est ensemble depuis plus d'un an, Makoto, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça avant. Au début, je me suis demandé si c'était une dispute, ou si vous ne vous appréciiez pas, mais j'ai bien vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez. Je me posais la question, et avec ce qu'il s'est produit tout à l'heure, disons que c'était assez clair... »

Ses mains tremblèrent, alors qu'il était véritablement cerné, et ne savait quoi dire, à part balbutier, le cœur battant :

« I-Ikura, je... Il... ce n'est pas...

– Je me suis trompée? » fit-elle avec un sourcil haussé, n'y croyant pas vraiment, et sa théorie plus que confirmée étant donné sa réaction.

Il se détacha d'elle, cachant son visage dans ses mains, inspirant lentement. Elle tiqua, et alla les attraper.

« Makoto, regarde-moi. »

Lentement, il les baissa, refusant toujours de croiser son regard, l'intérieur de son corps se tordant violemment sous la peur qui l'envahissait, alors qu'il voyait le plus gros mensonge de sa vie, celui qu'il serait hétérosexuel, lui sauter au visage; et qu'en plus de ça, déjà, tout à l'heure... Mais Ikura ne bougea pas, et sa voix resta douce.

« Calme-toi, Makoto, tout va bien. Je savais très bien que lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés, tu n'avais jusque-là jamais rien fait avec une fille. J'ai bien compris que tu étais homosexuel. Et je te connais, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais feint pendant une année si tu ne ressentais rien pour moi. »

Il tourna soudain ses yeux vers elle, la gorge serrée.

« Je suis même flattée de savoir que, si toutes les autres filles n'attirent pas ton regard, moi j'ai réussi à te plaire... » son sourire s'élargit, et elle frotta son épaule. « Et je t'ai déjà dis que je m'en fiche du sexe, je ne suis pas asexuelle pour rien. »

Le visage tourné vers le bas, il fut forcé d'acquiescer, sa main se retrouvant dans l'autre plus petite. Il observa le mouvement de leurs phalanges, son cœur battant encore la chamade. Sa voix était minuscule lorsqu'il parvint à prononcer :

« Je ne suis jamais sorti avec lui. » il ferma les yeux, resserra sa main sur la sienne.

« Tu peux me raconter, dans ce cas, s'il te plaît? » elle réajusta une mèche derrière son oreille, et poursuivit doucement. « Je n'aime pas te dire ça comme cela, presque comme un ordre, mais... je pense que j'ai le droit de savoir. Surtout que l'on va souvent se croiser, ces trois prochaines semaines.

– Je comprends. »

Il soupira, et passa une main dans ses cheveux, sans trop savoir de quelle manière expliquer. Finalement, il alla au plus simple.

« Je, nous étions très amis, en fait. J'ai fini par l'apprécier plus que je n'aurais dû, alors qu'il était hétéro. Ensuite j'ai compris qu'il... ressentait la même chose. Mais il ne s'est rien passé, il a fini par partir à Iwatobi.

– Parce qu'il ne voulait pas tenter quelque chose avec toi? » demanda-t-elle, presque offusquée, et il cilla, surpris de la voir comme ça, prête à le défendre, soutenir sa relation avec un homme alors que c'était _elle _sa petite amie. Cela le fit au moins doucement rire, car elle était sincère, et pas jalouse, bien que cela prouve simplement qu'ils avaient beau s'adorer, être très bien tous les deux, ils savaient que cela ne durerait pas pour toujours.

« Non, c'était pour une autre raison, un peu plus personnelle. En fait... » il grimaça, et passa une main derrière son crâne, se sentant lentement plus à l'aise, alors qu'il parlait de ce qui avait été le plus grand amour de sa vie, qui se trouvait en ce moment-même à moins de vingt mètres d'eux. « C'est moi qui l'ait poussé à y aller. »

Il sentit alors le regard ahuri qu'elle lui lança, et se crut revenir des années en arrière, face à Rin, ou Haru, qui ne saisissaient pas leur décision. Il expliqua :

« Il n'était pas heureux, à Tokyo, absolument pas. C'était la seule solution, on y a réfléchi. C'est pour ça qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous deux. Maintenant, il habite à des centaines de kilomètres, ç'aurait été stupide de continuer. »

Elle croisa ses bras, l'observant par-dessous, semblant réfléchir, jusqu'à marmonner :

« Ça va pas.

– Huh? »

Un sourire moqueur fit son apparition au coin de ses lèvres.

« Ça aurait été si vous vous étiez séparés à cause d'une dispute, ou que vous n'étiez pas compatibles. Là, ça fait très Roméo et Juliette, je suis mal barrée.

– Ikura, alla-t-il immédiatement la saisir par les épaules pour lui répondre, sincère et un peu paniqué. Il ne se passera rien! Il n'est là que quelques semaines, puis je ne le verrais plus. Rien ne changera, je t'assure. »

Ses yeux furent rieurs, et elle pencha la tête.

« Ça m'aurait jamais traversé l'esprit que tu me trompes, de toute manière. Et puis, ça se verrait sur ton visage.

– Je suis sérieux!

– Makoto, relax. » elle prit en coupe son visage, et murmura : « Il n'y a pas de souci. Je ne te quitte pas. Je sais que tu tiens à moi, et je te fais confiance. Simplement... » elle ferma les yeux, et quand elle les rouvrit, ils étaient peints d'une certaine détermination. « Peut-être que c'est le moment que tu réfléchisses. Tu tiens beaucoup à lui, encore aujourd'hui, et je pense, vu les têtes de Haruka-san, que je ne suis pas la seule à le croire. Alors si jamais dans les prochaines semaines, tu te rends compte qu'il vaut mieux tout arrêter maintenant, je veux que tu me le dises tout de suite. Sinon, ce que tu feras sera simplement malhonnête envers moi, et je n'aime pas trop souffrir. »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux, la bouche elle aussi entrouverte.

« T-tu es sérieuse?

– Bien sûr que je le suis.

– Mais il va repartir, de toute manière! »

Elle secoua vaguement la tête et répondit, douce, compatissante :

« Et si, en seulement quelques semaines, tu comprends que cela suffit pour laisser passer des années sans vous voir, c'est que sortir avec moi n'est clairement pas la chose à faire. Qu'il est temps que tu y penses.

– Je ne peux pas faire ça, Ikura, c'est inhumain! » il secouait la tête, déboussolé. « On ne va tout de même pas se séparer alors qu'il va repartir...!

– Ce serait inhumain pour toi de te voiler la face et laisser passer une histoire à laquelle tu tiens vraiment; et ce serait surtout inhumain pour moi que l'on continue alors que tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. » contrattaqua-t-elle avec vigueur.

Et il ne put rien répondre à ceci. Il pouvait seulement fixer le sol en se sentant trembler, et elle vint doucement l'embrasser, soufflant :

« Ce n'est pas une compétition, Makoto. Je t'aime beaucoup, assez pour te souhaiter d'être avec quelqu'un que tu aimes vraiment, et pas assez pour avoir véritablement le cœur brisé si l'on se sépare. J'irai très bien, et on restera amis, je peux te le promettre. Je te laisse choisir, les deux sont valables. Attends de voir les prochaines semaines, et réfléchis. J'y pensais depuis un moment, de toute manière. Si tu es sérieux avec moi, que tu penses que cette relation nous mènera quelque part, on continue. Sinon, il viendra un moment où il faudra arrêter, de toute façon. »

Elle descendit ses mains le long de ses bras, jusqu'à venir enfermer ses mains dans les siennes, pour ensuite le tirer vers le salon, enjouée.

« Allez, arrête de faire la tronche, on va rejoindre les autres. Momotarou doit me montrer les photos de ses insectes, je veux voir ça, ça a l'air tordant vu la tête de sa sœur! »

Il déglutit, sans encore savoir quoi faire, que tirer de tout ce que venait de lui dire la femme qui se tenait devant lui, et qu'il trouvait merveilleuse, qu'il aimerait tant aimer, couvrir de bonheur. A laquelle il voulait jurer que Sousuke repartirait à Iwatobi, et qu'il l'oublierait.

Mais ce serait cacher le pincement au cœur que cela lui faisait, et la vérité indéniable que le baiser qu'ils venaient de partager lui avait fait moins d'effet que de se tenir à deux mètres de lui, seuls dans cette cuisine.

/

La soirée se termina sur un air un peu plus gai, voire mélancolique, alors que l'alcool était consumé, qu'ils partaient dans les vieux souvenirs. La fratrie Mikoshiba ne cessait de s'échanger de grandes embrassades, les deux plus jeunes terriblement fiers de leur aîné, et Gou les observait avec une légère larme à l'œil. Elle en profita alors pour se jeter sur son frère qui tomba du pouf sur lequel il était assis, et Nagisa se joint au câlin, tout pour embêter son Rinrin. Sousuke, lui, l'observait avec un doux sourire, passant l'essentiel de la fin de soirée avec Haruka, contre toute attente. Il semblait que leurs retrouvailles à la piscine, quelques jours plus tôt, les avaient beaucoup rapprochés, et il arriva même un moment où il finit par lui marmonner qu'il n'avait plus besoin de l'appeler par son nom de famille.

Il était environ vingt-trois heures quand ils durent quitter les lieux, car les rois de la soirée avaient un entraînement strict à respecter. Certains vraiment bourrés restèrent dormir sur le canapé, et Sousuke faillit faire semblant de s'être endormi avec Momo, quand il comprit qu'il devait à nouveau faire face à Makoto avant de partir. Mais la perspective de passer la nuit avec un rouquin baveux et bientôt vomissant ne l'attirait pas non plus tellement. Il prit alors sur lui, ne pouvant empêcher la gêne qui plana entre eux lorsqu'ils se serrèrent la main, puis il sortit rapidement de l'appartement.

Mikoshiba restait dormir chez lui, pour sa dernière nuit avec Gou avant les Jeux. Haru haussa un sourcil quand Nagisa se mit à rire en disant que le petit frère allait sûrement être réveillé par les _bruits_ de son frère, ce qui fit rougir d'embarras Rei, et de colère Rin, qui lui tonna de ne pas parler de la vie sexuelle de sa sœur devant lui.

Finalement, les nageurs se séparèrent de leurs anciens kouhai, ainsi que de Sousuke, se dirigeant vers la voiture de Rin garée pas loin, pour rentrer au Village. Ils traversèrent la ville en ébullition avec l'approche des Jeux, des touristes de tous les pays déambulant dans les rues. Le nageur de papillon, en conduisant, jetait de rapides regards en coins à son camarade, qui demeurait silencieux en observant par la fenêtre. Le souvenir de ce qu'il s'était produit plus tôt lui repassa en mémoire, et il lança :

« Ça va mieux? »

Il fallut quelques secondes, mais le brun répondit finalement, d'un mouvement de tête que Rin aperçut à peine, concentré sur la route. Il tenta malgré tout de poursuivre la conversation, n'appréciant pas le silence pesant.

« J'ai vu que tu traînais avec un pongiste, au Village...

– Hm.

– Il est sympa? Le seul que j'ai croisé, c'est le nouveau, là, il paraît qu'il fait entrer des filles à tour de bras dans sa chambre.

– Hoshino-san?

– Ouais, je crois, les gens l'appellent Peco? J'ai pas trop eu le temps de parler avec lui, faut dire que ces types du volleyball ont un grain, mais ils sont assez marrants. » il s'esclaffa tout seul, se rappelant de leur soirée de la veille, au restaurant olympique. « Tu devrais voir ce petit rouquin, une vraie fusée, il la ferme jamais. Il traîne tout le temps avec un grand brun, Oikawa-san m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Tobio, et faudrait vraiment que vous discutiez, je suis sûr que ce serait drôle. »

Haru ne dit rien un moment, avant de marmonner :

« S'il est plus bavard qu'Oikawa-san, je ne suis pas sûr que je veux le rencontrer.

– Nan, mais c'est pas dans le même genre. Plus enfantin, peut-être un peu benêt, je sais pas trop, mais j'ai rapidement pu les voir à l'oeuvre, c'était quelque chose. Lui et le grand, ils sont incroyables.

– Le volley ne m'intéresse pas.

– Sois pas rabat-joie, c'est pas une raison! Et puis, faudra les soutenir, c'est quand même notre pays! »

Avec un soupir, son ami se détacha de la fenêtre.

« J'irai voir les matchs de Kong, avant tout.

– Un chinois?

– Le pongiste dont tu parlais.

– Il est bon?

– S'il est ici, c'est forcément le cas, répondit-il, pince-sans-rire.

– Ah, oui, pas faux... »

Rin hocha la tête, avant de froncer les sourcils, et grommeler :

« T'iras d'abord me voir, non?

– Non, j'irai en priorité voir Mikoshiba.

– Hey! »

Enfin, un vague sourire tordit ses traits, et il souffla :

« Bien sûr que je serais là. Et puis, on participe tous les deux au Free.

– Vrai. »

La pensée de s'affronter, tous les deux, à nouveau, face au monde entier, lui fit l'effet de papillons dans le ventre. Il commençait à vraiment avoir hâte, ne pouvait plus attendre que ce jour arrive. L'impatience le recouvrait véritablement, tout comme l'envie contradictoire que le temps se ralentisse, que cela ne finisse jamais, pas tout de suite.

Sa main sur le levier de vitesse fut recouverte par celle de Haru, qui ne sembla même pas remarquer son geste. Rin, lui, sursauta, et fixa avec de grands yeux son ami, avant de se rappeler qu'il devait fixer la route, bien que toute son attention ne soit pas centrée dessus. Cela recommençait. Il appréciait. Mais cela le rendait vraiment tout chose, toujours. La voix tremblante, il fit comme si de rien était, poursuivant la conversation :

« E-Et c'était sympa de discuter avec Ikura, en tout cas, cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas vue. Elle et Makoto sont encore ensemble, je m'y attendais pas.

– Mmh.

– Entre lui, Mikoshiba, et Nagisa et Rei, ils finissent tous casés, h-hein... fit-il rapidement, tentant de rendre l'atmosphère confortable, en tout cas pour lui. Un jour on va vraiment se retrouver à tenir la chandelle-

– Comment ça? »

Il cilla, et haussa un sourcil, la main sur la sienne se relevant un peu. Son cœur battit plus fort.

« Ben... je sais pas pour Momo, mais il est plutôt beau gosse maintenant, il aura sûrement une fille qui lui tombera dans les bras, une de ses partenaires Hongkongaises peut-être-

– Tu n'es plus avec le type de la dernière fois? »

Son ventre se serra en repensant à Akage, et il souffla, ne comprenant pas vraiment d'où voulait en venir Haruka.

« E-euh, non, sinon il serait là ce soir... enfin, ça fait un moment!

– Ah bon?

– Ouais, déjà quatre mois, je crois... »

Le brun inspira brusquement, et Rin grimaça, la main sur la sienne se retirant immédiatement alors qu'il pouvait littéralement _sentir_ l'air se tendre, et son ami sur le point de s'énerver. Tout ce qu'il ne souhaitait pas.

« Depuis mars. Juste au moment où je l'ai rencontré.

– Haru-

– J'y crois pas... »

Et avec ce sifflement, il croisa les bras et se remit à observer l'extérieur, la mâchoire fermement close. Rin, cependant, ne put s'empêcher de rétorquer :

« De quoi, c'est quoi le problème!

– Tu sais très bien quel est le problème. »

Les mots se répercutèrent dans l'habitacle. Haru lui parlait de _ça_? Sincèrement? Tout à coup? Il ne savait pas si c'était le stress des derniers jours, mais cela ne ressemblait pas à son ami de répondre, de ne pas se muer dans son silence. Peut-être qu'il avait besoin d'évacuer, comme s'il voulait se battre, s'engueuler, et alléger son esprit. Et, à vif, Rin l'était aussi, après cette soirée, après Sousuke, après le corps et la main de Haru sur sa peau.

« J'y peux rien, ok? C'est pas de ma faute!

– C'est parce que tu ne réfléchis jamais.

– Bordel, Haru...! »

Il cracha une insulte dans sa barbe, et mit son clignotant pour aller se garer, car si ça continuait il allait avoir un accident. Une fois arrêtés, il laissa son front retomber sur le volant, sa poitrine lourde, l'impression que tout tombait, les masques, les faux-semblants, les mensonges. Et il souhaitait, au fond, que cela soit le cas.

« Rin, redémarre la voiture.

– Non! »

Il redressa la tête, et vociféra, perdant réellement tout contrôle de ses mots, ceux-ci débordant, ne demandant qu'à sortir, quand il les retenait depuis des années :

« Nan, je redémarre pas, nan je continue pas à rouler comme si de rien était! Tu t'attendais à quoi, Haru? Que je me contenterai d'avancer, comme ça, tranquille, alors que tu viens, que tu me... prends dans tes bras, que tu me prends la main? Je suis humain, ok! »

Perdant patience, le brun détacha sa ceinture, et sortit de la voiture, sous le regard écarquillé de Rin, qui se mit à crier :

« Hé! Haru! Tu vas où, comme ça! On peut pas aller au Village sans voiture! »

Il ne pouvait pas partir comme ça. Pas maintenant, c'était important, ils _devaient _parler, maintenant que tout était dévoilé, il ne pourrait plus rien cacher. Mais la porte fut refermée à son nez, et il se détacha rapidement, la mains tremblantes, avant de hurler :

« Reste ici, merde! »

Il ne lui répondit pas, les mains dans les poches, et s'engouffrant dans les portes menant au métro. Rin tressaillit, avant de regarder le numéro de la ligne, et de s'apercevoir avec la bouche sèche que c'était celle qui menait à son appartement. Il aurait juste pu retourner dans sa voiture, et reprendre la route, mais il refusa de laisser Haru fuir. Il claqua alors sa portière, et conduisit chez lui, jurant comme un charretier quand il se perdit, ou quand il fut coincé dans la foule de Shinjuku, puis lorsqu'il fallut trouver une place pour se garer. Cela lui prit plus d'une heure, à parfois se figer en se demandant ce qu'il faisait, à être tenté de faire demi tour, ou d'appeler Sousuke.

Mais il n'en fit rien, car il se trouva finalement devant la porte de l'appartement de son ami, les joues roses après avoir couru dans les escaliers car l'ascenseur était en panne. Haruka n'avait jamais changé d'appartement, depuis son arrivée à Tokyo à dix-sept ans. Il ne changeait en rien, il restait accroché au statu quo, à ses habitudes. C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas voulu changer d'équipe pour une plus cotée et payant mieux, c'était pour cela qu'il commençait à avoir peur des Jeux, c'était pour cela qu'il repoussait Rin.

Il abattit son poing sur la porte, mais aucune réponse ne vint. Il frappa plus fort, encore, appela son portable, cria son nom, jusqu'à ce que le battant soit violemment poussé, et qu'un Haruka en colère ouvre, ses yeux brillants et ses pommettes rouges. Sans tarder, Rin vociféra :

« Tu fuis pas pendant qu'on s'engueule, toi, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi important, t'as pigé! » asséna-t-il en secouant un doigt en face de son visage.

Mais il ne put continuer son engueulade qu'un poing attrapa le devant de sa veste et le tira dans le vestibule, fermant violemment la porte derrière lui, certainement car il faisait beaucoup de bruit. Il se retourna, pas prêt de s'arrêter de crier :

« Tu m'écoutes, ouais- »

Il eut à peine le temps de voir deux pupilles bleues, plus acérées que jamais, plus qu'après cette course abandonnée en terminale; que les mains revinrent le pousser, cette fois contre le mur, suivies de lèvres qui s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

Il écarquilla les yeux, comme électrocuté, mais Haruka plongea une main dans ses cheveux, les tirant au passage, et approfondit le baiser, glissant une jambe entre les siennes; et ce que son genou vint appuyer, ce n'était pas une erreur : c'était son entrejambe.

Sa colère disparut, alors qu'il répondait, plus qu'enthousiaste, et un immense poids sembla se soulever de ses épaules. Sa langue vint à la rencontre de l'autre, et il soupira longuement, dévorant les lèvres de l'autre homme, ses mains entourant sa nuque pour descendre lentement sur son dos, et vers ses fesses. Là, il glissa sur les muscles fermes, et fit un mouvement en avant, rencontrant les hanches de Haru.

Il gémit dans le baiser, sentant son excitation monter, ses mains souhaitant tout toucher, ses pieds souhaitant bouger, les mener vers une chambre, un lit, mais aussi rester, ne pas s'arrêter, pas tout de suite, car il n'avait peur que d'une chose : c'était qu'Haru arrête, soudainement, cesse cette folie qu'il n'appréciait que bien trop, cet espoir qu'il avait pourchassé et qui semblait valoir le coup.

Haru le coinça contre le mur, continuant de venir rencontrer son bassin, alors que leurs bouches glissaient l'une sur l'autre, insatiables, et encore coléreuses pour le brun. Il finit par se détacher pour prendre une longue inspiration, et Rin ne s'arrêta pas, embrassant sa gorge, descendant vers les clavicules qu'il pouvait apercevoir. Il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, les halètements de son ami désormais dans son oreille, son fantasme vivant dur contre sa cuisse, et venant à sa rencontre, de son propre gré.

Des dents vinrent se saisir de son lobe d'oreille, et il lâcha un cri étouffé dans la peau de l'autre homme. Les battements de son cœur s'intensifièrent, et ses mouvements de bassins s'accélérèrent, alors que sans pouvoir résister une seconde de plus, bien trop submergé par les sensations, l'excitation, l'adrénaline; il gémissait et jouissait dans son boxer.

Il ne savait pas si Haru l'avait suivi, ou non, tant il se laissa retomber contre le mur, en nage, transpirant et frémissant. Il lui fallut au moins une minute pour se remettre, et quand il le fut à peu près, il chercha les lèvres de Haru, pour l'embrasser encore, car il ne s'en laissait pas, et ne s'en lasserait sûrement jamais. Mais le brun se déroba, le laissant soudainement froid, alors qu'il reprenait finalement ses esprits, et apercevait son ami s'essuyer la bouche, les épaules serrées, et les yeux détournés. Il avait toujours l'air en colère. Son torse se gonfla quand il inspira lentement, et il gronda :

« C'est bon, maintenant? »

Toute satisfaction post-orgasme disparut quand il entendit ses mots, son sang se glaçant. Il cilla doucement, la réalisation de ce qu'il venait de se passer lui tombant dessus, mais l'empêchant de prononcer un seul mot. Haru, l'air vraiment dégoûté en passant une main sur sa gorge, enleva rapidement ses chaussures.

« Je vais prendre un bain. Maintenant que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, rentre au Village, et laisse-moi tranquille. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent si grand qu'il en eut mal. Mais s'il voulut souffler un mot, un son, celui-ci resta coincé dans sa gorge. Les mains tremblantes, l'envie de vomir le recouvrant, il ne sut que faire d'autre que de marcher d'un pas tremblotant dehors, jusqu'à sa voiture. Il se sentit cependant incapable de rentrer, et être seul. Il n'était même pas certain de pouvoir reprendre la voie rapide dans son état.

Alors, roulant lentement, il finit dans le parking de son immeuble, grimpa les étages, et ouvrit sa porte. Son appartement était dans le noir, et plus rangé qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. Il l'ignora, enlevant sa veste, et ouvrant la porte de sa chambre pour y voir Sousuke dormant à poings fermés.

Il fut silencieux en prenant des vêtements, surtout un boxer propre, et hésita à prendre une douche, mais se contenta de mouchoirs pour se nettoyer, avant de glisser dans son lit, réveillant son meilleur ami qui cria, la voix aiguë :

« Bordel c'est qui?! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Rin entoura son torse de ses bras, et plongea son visage dans le haut de sa nuque, familière, rassurante. Heureusement, le brun le reconnut rapidement :

« Rin? Putain, tu fous quoi, il est quelle heure, et pourquoi t'es là-

– Sousuke, demain. »

Ses bras tremblèrent, il se souvint des yeux froids de Haru.

« Quoi...? marmonna-t-il, le sommeil et l'alcool le rendant de nouveau pâteux, avec l'adrénaline qui descendait.

– Demain. »

Il cessa de bouger, encore appuyé sur son coude, sa tête tournée au maximum vers lui.

« Rin...?

– S'il te plaît. »

Après de longues secondes, il acquiesça, et se recoucha avec un long soupir. Rin, lui, tenta de calmer les soubresauts de sa poitrine, alors qu'il revoyait Haru passer devant lui, son pantalon un peu déformé par son érection.

Il fondit, finalement, en larmes, deux larges bras détachant sa prise pour qu'il se retourne et vienne le serrer contre son cœur. Aucun d'entre eux ne dormit beaucoup, cette nuit-là.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ouais, je suis désolée, c'est pas folichon cette semaine; et c'est une coïncidence avec ce qu'il s'est passé!

Voici donc les noms desdits sportifs qui participent aussi au JO. Etant fan de Haikyuu, j'ai pas résisté, surtout que j'imagine régulièrement quelle serait la dreamteam avec tous les persos qu'on connaît actuellement, et donc voilà déjà Oikawa, Hinata et Kageyama, bien que j'en mettrais quelques autres ensuite ;) Dans un autre style, il y a aussi une référence à Ping-Pong, l'anime de sport de ma vie; avec l'ami de Haru étant Kong, et une référence à Peco/Hoshino, perso principal du manga de ce génie de Taiyou Matsumoto.

En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine!


	27. 5: Et espérer

Eh bien dieu est réel, mes amis. Yasmina s'est réveillée samedi soir, au moment où je publiais le chap 4 (bien que je ne l'ai appris que 24h plus tard). Juste une explosion de joie et de soulagement, merci encore pour vos messages, et désolée de vous avoir tant inquiétés. Elle aussi a été super émue de savoir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont réagi, et merci encore. Vous êtes les meilleurs, et on vous le revaudra en continuant de vous offrir un boulot de la plus grande qualité possible, rempli d'amour qui plus est.

Sur ce, n'oubliez pas le **rating M**, que j'avais dit être bien plus à prendre en compte pour cette partie 2, et en voici la preuve! Encore merci de vos reviews et de suivre J'avance; merci à Yasmina pour la correction, et have a good read!

* * *

5\. Avancer et espérer

* * *

Dans une moiteur étouffante, il pouvait sentir une main passer dans ses cheveux, venir entrouvrir ses lèvres à l'aide d'un pouce se faufilant entre elles, et aller toucher sa langue. L'autre glissait sur le torse qui lui faisait face, aux muscles définis et brillants, semblant cuivrés sous la fine couche de sueur qui les recouvraient. Un téton pointait, et ses mains tremblaient de pouvoir aller l'effleurer, le voir se tendre, et la chair de poule qui suivrait. Mais il était incapable de bouger, agir. Il ne pouvait que ressentir.

La phalange glissa contre ses dents, et il déglutit lourdement, alors qu'il était hypnotisé par la cadence des mouvements autour de lui, le son de la peau collant la peau, des dents venant mordre une lèvre inférieure, une main descendant, passant lentement près d'un membre en érection d'une taille imposante, jusqu'à aller glisser sur une des cuisses qui le surplombaient.

Makoto put enfin inspirer, comme si on lui avait finalement rendu sa capacité à respirer, et comme pour lui répondre, sa bouche fut ravagée par les lèvres pulpeuses, douces, tendres contre les siennes, qui l'engloutissaient dans une chaleur insoutenable et langoureuse. Le poids qui reposait sur lui, qu'il n'avait jusque-là même pas senti, se souleva, et s'abaissa.

Et un long râle rauque s'échappa de la gorge contre laquelle sa tête tomba quand le baiser fut rompu, la pomme d'Adam de l'homme tremblant contre sa joue. Lui aussi eut envie de gémir, mais ses mains purent soudain bouger, et tout ce qu'il sentit fut la passion, l'envie de plus, alors que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans la peau des hanches mates, pour les soulever et mieux les rabaisser sur lui.

Il vit soudain les fesses se contracter quand elles descendaient puis se relevaient de son sexe, enfouissant celui-ci entre elles, et il se sentit tomber en arrière, submergé, et proche de venir, incapable de suivre ce qu'il se passait, l'homme passant d'une position à l'autre sans qu'il ne puisse le suivre. Il pouvait juste subir, haleter, recevoir tout ce plaisir, dans l'air électrique.

Il leva une main pour s'accrocher à quelques chose, ses doigts de pieds se crispant alors que son bassin allait tout seul à la rencontre de l'autre. Ses doigts attrapèrent alors un tissu rouge et long, et lorsqu'il tira dessus, il vit qu'il était vaguement noué à un autre identique.

Quand le plaisir fut trop grand, il tira sur le foulard, et le nœud se resserra. Enfin, sa bouche laissa passer un vrai son.

« Sousuke...! »

En un sursaut, toute chaleur disparut, remplacée par un froid glacial dans ses veines. Le châtain ouvrit les yeux, les clignant rapidement, alors que son cœur battait la chamade et qu'il était accueilli par le tissu de son coussin et non un torse huilé et sculpté. Il n'avait pas partagé de baiser voluptueux, mais avait un peu bavé dans son sommeil. Il faisait chaud dans sa chambre, qui sentait le sexe, mais cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'ambiance de son rêve, rouge-orange, érotique.

Et un rêve érotique, il n'en avait pas fait depuis des lustres. Il fallait forcément qu'il en ait un maintenant. Quelques jours après que celui qui les avait peuplés pendant un grand moment le recroise, et en redevienne le personnage principal. Et si, à l'époque, il avait pu s'en satisfaire car il pensait que jamais rien ne se produirait... là, maintenant, c'était bien différent.

Il voulait rouler sur le dos, quand il sentit qu'il bandait encore. Son visage s'enfonça alors dans son oreiller, alors qu'il remerciait dieu de ne pas l'avoir fait venir dans son pantalon comme un ado, mais de le laisser s'en occuper maintenant, comme pour lui jeter au visage sa faiblesse et sa libido insatisfaite.

Il ne pensa même pas tenter de s'en débarrasser en pensant à autre chose, les images trop fraîches dans sa mémoire et la tentation trop grande. Gardant son visage plongé dans son coussin, comme si se cacher ne rendrait la chose que moins réelle, il alla baisser son jogging et son boxer, grimaçant quand sa verge ultra-sensible toucha les draps en dessous. Il fut alors rapidement à genoux, un bras entourant sa tête comme pour ne pas être vu, alors qu'il encerclait son membre et expirait lentement quand la pression se souleva un peu lorsqu'il pompa.

Il repensa un instant à Ikura, le cœur lourd, et s'arrêta, tentant de se concentrer sur elle, sur ses courbes. C'était un exercice qu'il avait tenté régulièrement, qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de succès, et ce ne fut pas non plus le cas. Imaginer de grandes et larges mains, cependant, ou un postérieur ferme et aux courbes dures, le fit à nouveau haleter en quelques secondes, enfonçant son front dans le tissu.

Sa main libre partit violemment vers son tiroir, l'ouvrant pour en sortir son lubrifiant, alors qu'il ne réfléchissait plus, voyait des doigts longs et carrés devenir humides, puis descendre dans la courbe de son dos, jusqu'à atteindre son intimité, et s'y insérer lentement.

Un léger cri guttural lui échappa lorsque son doigt s'enfonça, et cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il avait fait ça, se sentant coupable à chaque fois qu'il essayait depuis qu'il était avec Ikura. Il finissait toujours par recommencer, et cette fois il n'avait tenu que quelques semaines. Pas glorieux.

Il ne se masturbait pas tous les quatre matins, s'étant résigné dans sa vie d'abstinence. Ikura avait bien voulu tenter quelque chose pour lui, et il avait immédiatement refusé, car il avait honte, ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie comme cela, et aussi car il craignait de ne tout bonnement pas bander. Il lui assurait que ça allait, qu'il était heureux comme ça, qu'il était peut être aussi asexuel. Si elle le voyait maintenant, ou des années auparavant, alors qu'il se plaisait à gémir le prénom d'un ami qu'il pensait ne jamais atteindre, qu'il pensait hétéro, quelle blague...

Son majeur suivit son index, et un soupir lui échappa, alors que la sensation familière et qui l'excitait tant, d'être pris, l'envahissait. Il se souvint vaguement l'avoir avoué à Sousuke, avoir fantasmé sur la manière dont aurait pu tourner la soirée si celui-ci avait compris et avait décidé d'exécuter son fantasme sur le champ. Ses joues, son visage, devinrent d'autant plus rouges, alors que sa respiration et son mouvement s'accéléraient.

Il mit son annulaire et gémit à nouveau, reposant un instant son poignet douloureux dans l'angle qu'il formait, avant que le désir ne prenne le dessus et qu'il recommence ses allez-retour. Le frottement de ses phalanges à l'intérieur de lui le rendait fou, et il imaginait que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse pour lui. Qu'une langue s'y joigne.

Un cri lui échappa à la pensée, alors que son pénis devenait de plus en plus humide, une goutte perlant au bout, le faisant frissonner. Il voulut aller se prendre en main, mais il perdrait son équilibre s'il le faisait. Il dut alors à contre-coeur retirer ses doigts, pour écarter ses genoux et se stabiliser, avant de les réintroduire un peu plus brusquement que prévu, le geste le faisant geindre. Manquant d'air, il colla sa joue au coussin, et ferma les yeux, les mouvements de ses deux mains se synchronisant, alors que de sa gorge s'échappaient plaintes et bruits pressants.

Il repensa à son rêve, le corps magnifique, mais exagérément musclé qui lui faisait face, et le membre bien trop gros pour être normal. Il sortit alors de ses souvenirs le vrai corps qui l'avait fait venir maintes et maintes fois, qu'il avait vu à la salle de gym, dans les vestiaires, à la piscine. La serviette qui passait sur un pectoral, puis venait ébouriffer des cheveux courts sombres. Deux mains placées autour de ses chevilles, fortes, puissantes. Un grain de beauté en bas de la nuque, qu'il avait remarqué alors que quelques centimètres les séparaient, eux, leurs lèvres, dans son propre salon.

Sa bouche se ferma soudain, et il trembla sous la force de son orgasme, ne cessant le mouvement de sa main en bas de son dos. Il continua jusqu'à ce que sa jouissance s'achève, et qu'il s'effondre sur son matelas humide, ses mains mouillées allant chercher des mouchoirs alors qu'il restait face contre terre, comme assommé.

Il s'essuya, jeta les papiers, alla ensuite remettre ses habits pendant à ses genoux. Il fixa le vague, la gorge progressivement serrée, avant de plonger son visage dans son oreiller en se disant que ce n'était rien, qu'il fallait dormir et oublier, qu'il était bientôt en vacances, que tout irait bien.

Au bout d'une demi-heure incapable de s'endormir, il roula sur le dos, gardant son oreiller sur son visage tout en criant de frustration dedans.

/

L'après-midi à la piscine, avec les enfants, fut plus difficile que d'habitude. Même eux pouvaient sentir qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, n'ayant au final pas beaucoup dormi, et ceci depuis plusieurs soirs. Il avait presque eu envie de se faire porter pâle, si seulement il n'était pas le pire menteur existant, et n'avait pas besoin de sa paye à la fin du mois. Il avait déjà de la chance que son travail en alternance accepte de lui laisser quelques semaines de vacances pendant et après les Jeux, surtout en été lorsqu'il y aurait le plus de monde.

Au moins, il aimait son poste, c'était déjà ça. Même si, les après-midis où il travaillait, il rentrait exténué, c'était au moins épanoui à l'idée que le petit Tomoda ait été capable de nager la brasse. Il était entouré de rires, nageait sans pression aux côtés des enfants, faisait parfois face à de grosses crises de larmes, mais il avait grandi avec deux terreurs : cela ne lui changeait pas, et les enfants l'aimaient, de toute manière. Il était certain d'avoir aussi vu quelques petites filles rougir fortement lorsqu'il leur disait au revoir, et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur.

Il se disait cela en retirant son bonnet de bain, prêt à rentrer chez lui plancher sur son devoir de psychologie à rendre pour septembre. Il avait deux mois devant lui, mais entre son boulot, les Jeux, puis le petit retour à Iwatobi qu'il avait programmé ensuite, il n'aurait certainement pas la tête à cela. Alors il se dépêcha d'aller ranger les lignes d'eau, frissonnant légèrement quand un courant d'air passa sur ses épaules nues, et après être allé prévenir l'un des autres maîtres nageurs qu'il avait fini son cours, il se dirigea vers le vestiaire du personnel, ses claquettes en plastique couinant sur le carrelage.

Sa douche fut courte, puis il se changea rapidement, seul dans les vestiaires. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, et haussa un sourcil en remarquant un appel manqué d'Ikura, datant d'il y a moins de dix minutes. Pourtant certain qu'elle lui avait dit passer la journée avec de vieux amis, dont l'ancien petit ami de Rin, il l'appela, se demandant s'il se passait quelque chose d'important. Elle répondit tout de suite :

« _Oh, Makoto, tu as fini?_

– Oui, désolé, je viens tout juste de voir ton appel.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas, je voulais juste te prévenir : je ne serais pas là ce soir non plus, et j'espérais que tu n'avais rien prévu? _»

Il haussa un sourcil, un peu déçu car ils n'avaient pas souvent l'opportunité de passer la soirée ensemble ces derniers temps, mais nia :

« Non, rien de spécial, ce n'est pas grave.

– _Ah, je connais ce ton, Makoto..._ soupira-t-elle._ Tu ne veux pas venir? Enfin, non, j'imagine que non... _»

Ses mots le surprirent, alors qu'il se demandait, traversant le pédiluve avec son sac sur l'épaule, ce que cette soirée entre amis pouvait bien avoir de particulier.

« Pourquoi? Ça ne me dérangerai pas de rencontrer tes amis, tu le sais.

– _Hem, non, ce n'est pas ça._ » elle expira sèchement, puis, enfin, expliqua : « _On va chez Sousuke-san. Pour son tonkatsu. Tu te souviens, j'en avais souvent parlé avec lui._ »

Tout mot mourut dans sa gorge, le faisant s'immobiliser au milieu du couloir, des enfants courant et l'esquivant adroitement avant de continuer leur chemin vers les vestiaires.

« Oh.

– _J'imagine donc que tu ne viendras pas._

– S-Si tu veux que je vienne, je ne sais pas, mais... et puis, tu seras avec tes amis, je serais de trop-

– _Non, Makoto, tu ne seras pas de trop. Et ce serait même le mieux pour lui, je pense, on risque de le laisser un peu sur le carreau, si on part dans les souvenirs de lycée. Et ça fait quelques jours que l'on n'a pas pu se voir._ »

Il inspira brusquement, lâchant ensuite un rire tremblant :

« O-Oui, mais Ikura, ce n'est pas vraiment... enfin, je t'ai expliqué.

– _Bien sûr que je comprends, Makoto, je ne vais pas te forcer. Juste... vous étiez très amis, non? Y a pas moyen qu'au contraire, ça te fasse du bien?_ »

Il secoua la tête, reprenant son chemin, ainsi que perdu :

« Mais enfin tu _sais_ ce qu'il se passe! Je ne peux pas juste-

– _Je dis ça pour toi! Et puis, je te l'ai dit, j'ai aussi envie de te voir._

– Eh bien tu ne devrais pas! Pas comme ça! perdit-il patience. Je ne comprends vraiment pas, je... »

Il rougit, car il parlait fort, et était dans un lieu public, il sortit donc rapidement du complexe et alla dans un chemin isolé qui menait à un petit parc, entouré d'arbustes et d'un muret en béton. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix n'était que chuchotement :

« Dis-le moi si je me trompe, mais tu ne devrais _pas _réagir comme cela. Tu... peu importe ce qu'il y a eu, je t'apprécie toujours autant, pourquoi tu me pousses comme ça vers lui? Je ne veux pas que ça arrive!

– … _pardon?_ »

Son ton ahuri, à la limite du glacial, le fit se raidir, alors qu'il se rendait compte qu'il était allé trop loin. En même temps, il se disait que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils se disputaient, et il n'appréciait pas du tout l'idée.

« _Je ne devrais pas réagir comme ça... mais comment veux-tu que je réagisse, Makoto? Eclaire ma lanterne, vas-y, dis-moi ce que je suis censée faire après que mon petit-ami, qui m'a caché être gay pendant plus d'un an, retombe sur son grand amour._ »

Sa voix sèche, vexée, retentit sans s'arrêter dans son oreille, alors que ses jambes tremblantes le faisaient s'asseoir lourdement sur le muret :

« _Je suis extrêmement compréhensive. Je te connais, alors je ne pense pas que tu souhaitais me faire du mal, et heureusement je suis sortie avec toi en sachant déjà que tu n'étais pas attiré par les filles. Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit. Tu n'as fais que me mentir, et j'ai enduré, parce que ça en valait la peine. Ne viens donc pas me dire que je veux que l'on se sépare alors que si je n'avais pas été là, on serait pas ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Tu n'as aucun droit de me faire cela._ »

Un frisson le parcourut, et ses yeux le piquèrent, alors qu'il sentait toute la culpabilité l'envahir, et qu'un soupir sec retentissait.

« _Ce que je veux, c'est que tu réfléchisses. Et qu'en attendant, rien ne change. Je ne veux plus que tu me parles de ça, Makoto, parce que je suis ta copine, tu n'as pas le droit de me parler du type dont tu es amoureux depuis des années._ » elle déglutit, la voix tremblante, et l'idée qu'elle puisse pleurer lui donna envie de s'effondrer contre un mur et de se frapper le crâne dessus. «_ Je t'ai demandé de réfléchir, et j'espère que c'est ce que tu fais. En attendant, je ne veux rien savoir, pour moi il reste juste un de tes vieux amis, avec lequel tu t'entendais très bien, et avec qui je te souhaite de te rabibocher. Maintenant, soit tu viens me voir pour rompre convenablement, soit tu ne fais rien, et tout va bien, on continue, et cette fois pas pour rien._ »

Il put seulement gémir un faible oui, soufflant ensuite des excuses, une main recouvrant ses yeux, et l'estomac chamboulé. Ikura resta un moment silencieuse, jusqu'à marmonner :

« _Je leur ai dit que je répondais rapidement, je dois aller les retrouver, qu'ils croient pas que je les ai abandonnés. Je te laisse, Makoto. A plus tard._

– O-Oui. Amuse-toi bien... »

Elle ne répondit pas et raccrocha. Lui, laissa partir sa tête en arrière, la gorge serrée, alors qu'il savait, tout comme sa petite amie, que cela finirait bientôt.

Il avait fait une terrible erreur, et s'en voudrait certainement longtemps d'avoir fait cela à une femme, surtout une qui méritait tellement mieux. Pourtant, au début, c'était génial. Ils avaient vécu des moments incroyables, il avait vraiment aimé passer une année avec elle, la chérir, sortir ensemble, s'embrasser sur la canapé. Il avait cru que, à un moment, cela marcherait, qu'il finirait par tomber amoureux.

Mais ce n'était pas arrivé, et cela n'arriverait pas, jamais cette idée n'avait été aussi vive et certaine. Il avait suffit de recroiser Sousuke pour que cela devienne une évidence. Il voulait pourtant encore passer encore du temps avec elle, qu'ils retrouvent leur complicité, et que peut-être il puisse rompre dans les règles. Cependant, cela ne pouvait pas continuer. Il devait cesser de se voiler la face.

Au final, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose à débattre : Sousuke. Ce qu'il allait faire. Ils s'étaient revus une fois, dix minutes, cela avait suffi pour mettre fin à un an de relation. Et pourtant, il allait repartir. Ce serait fini en même temps que les Jeux.

Il devait, pour Ikura, faire cesser la mascarade qu'était leur relation. Et il ne pouvait rien faire avec Sousuke, car dans quelques semaines, il ne le reverrait plus. C'était tout. Le temps passerait, il trouverait quelqu'un, un homme à aimer autant qu'il avait aimé le brun, et voilà.

...et pourtant, ce qui le tuait, c'était qu'il n'arrivait même pas à l'imaginer, pas après avoir passé un an avec Ikura et en avoir été incapable. Il était réellement désespérant.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas l'ombre qui s'approcha, ni n'entendit le bruit de ses pas. Alors quand on posa une main sur son épaule et qu'on souffla dans son oreille, il hurla, s'écartant rapidement.

Les avant-bras croisés devant son visage comme pour se protéger, il tourna des pupilles terrifiées vers l'arrivant, avant de les écarquiller un peu plus, et crier :

« Kisumi? »

Un air satisfait lui répondit, alors que le jeune homme réajustait ses mèches claires, riant à s'en tenir les côtes.

« Ah, Makoto, quel froussard, tu ne m'as vraiment pas entendu arriver?

– Tu as fais exprès!

– Cela valait le coup! »

Sans attendre, un sourire tira aussi les lèvres de châtain, qui s'approcha, au fond de lui n'en revenant pas de le croiser, car cela faisait des années qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

« Oh mon dieu, cela fait tellement longtemps, Kisumi...!

– En même temps, si tu pars à Tokyo sans prévenir, ça n'aide pas! répondit-il, se remettant de son hilarité, ses yeux tirés par le rire. Ah, et attend donc, j'avais une surprise, aussi... »

Makoto pencha la tête, puis arriva de derrière un mur, une main accrochée à sa veste, un jeune garçon qu'il reconnut immédiatement :

« Hayato?

– Oui, confirma le grand frère, prenant son cadet par les épaules, celui-ci lui arrivant à la poitrine. T'as vu comme il est beau?

– Tais-toi, Nii-chan! »

Le collégien rougit, avant de refaire face à Makoto bouche-bée, qui avait l'impression d'avoir aidé ce petit garçon effrayé par l'eau la veille, alors qu'il faisait désormais presque deux têtes de plus.

« B-Bonjour. ...vous vous souvenez de moi...? »

Un large sourire fendit ses lèvres, sentant ses yeux briller, et ils s'approcha du plus jeune, s'exclamant :

« Bien sûr que je m'en souviens! Tu as tellement grandi, c'est incroyable! Quel âge tu as?

– Quatorze ans... »

Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, n'en revenant pas, et Kisumi se mit à rire, ébouriffant les mèches d'Hayato.

« Allez, sois pas timide, depuis le temps que tu souhaitais le revoir!

– Chut!

– Vraiment? » souffla-t-il, sa main descendant alors qu'il croisait les yeux bleus du collégien, un peu timides, mais qui pinça ses lèvres, et répliqua :

« Oui! C'est grâce à vous que j'ai commencé la natation, et j-je participe à des tournois.

– Allons, pas grâce à moi... s'esclaffa-t-il en passant une main gênée sur sa nuque, mais le regard droit du plus petit ne virait pas, sérieux.

– Si. J-Je voulais encore vous dire merci. »

Makoto cilla, se sentant devenir rouge, puis fut incapable de faire autre chose que sourire, incapable d'y croire mais touché. Il hocha alors la tête, le remerciant à son tour, avant de se tourner vers Kisumi :

« Mais donc vous êtes ici...

– On te cherchait, oui! Rin m'a dit l'autre jour que tu travaillais là, et on est tout juste arrivés à Tokyo, on voulait alors venir te dire bonjour.

– Merci, c'est très gentil, ça me touche. Et donc, toi, qu'est-ce que tu deviens? »

Kisumi, tout content, sortit une carte de sa poche, et la lui tendit. Il attrapa la carte de visite, la lisant attentivement, avant de s'écrier :

« Journaliste?

– Eh oui!

– Woah, vraiment... tu es impressionnant, tu travailles déjà pour une grande boîte!

– Oui, la radio sportive du Kansai, à ton service! fit-il avec un pouce levé.

– Nii-chan, tu es juste assistant, murmura Hayato, regardant son frère avec des yeux un peu blasés.

– Ça ne durera pas si j'ai un gros scoop! Et donc... » il se pencha vers son ami, soudain malicieux. « Si j'avais _une _interview de Haru, ce serait la médaille d'or avant les Jeux... »

Le châtain grimaça un peu, secouant la tête :

« Non, Kisumi, ça ne marchera pas.

– Pourquoi?

– C'est Haru.

– Justement, à quoi cela sert d'avoir des amis sportifs olympiques si je ne peux pas en profiter!

– En profiter!? »

Makoto soupira, mais fut forcé de persévérer :

« Tu peux tenter de contacter son agent, mais elle t'enverra balader. Et Haru ne t'aime pas particulièrement, je te rappelle.

– Pas vrai, c'est juste un tsundere, au fond!

– Et Rin, alors? »

Il bouda, croisant les bras.

« Lui, il fait déjà plein d'interviews, aucun scoop à l'avoir. Sauf peut-être ces rumeurs qui traînent mais c'est pas pour nous, ça... »

Il cilla, alors que Hayato suivait en silence la conversation entre les deux adultes, ne suivant pas tout, et jouant de temps en temps sur son portable.

« Rumeurs?

– Tu n'en as pas entendu parler? » une des commissures du jeune journaliste se baissa, et il souffla : « Certains tabloïds lui tournent autour depuis un moment, ils soupçonnent régulièrement des histoires avec des actrices ou idoles...

– Ah...

– ...mais surtout, ils ont récemment appris que lui et Haru ne sont pas juste camarades, que ça date de l'enfance. » il fit la moue, comme embêté. « Ça fait du bruit dans les chaumières, pour ceux qui s'intéressent à ce genre de scandales, mais certains vont jusqu'à raconter qu'ils sont des amants secrets... du délire! »

Cela le fit pour de bon s'étouffer sur sa salive, réaction excessive que Kisumi remarqua bien assez vite et qui attira l'attention d'Hayato. S'insultant pour être à ce point incapable de cacher ce qu'il pensait, il fit la grimace quand Kisumi demanda :

« Quoi, vraiment?

– Non!

– C'était quoi cette réaction alors!

– Je ne m'y attendais pas, c'est tout! »

Un regard pensif plus tard, Kisumi jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, puis fit les gros yeux.

« Argh, il faut qu'on y aille. On se revoit très rapidement, d'accord?

– Oui, bien sûr. Si vous voulez, je vous ferais visiter Tokyo, fit-il en s'adressant au plus jeune dont le regard brilla.

– Merci!

– Allez, à la prochaine, prend soin de toi, Makoto! »

Il leur dit au revoir de la main, avant de soupirer, et sortir enfin de la ruelle où il était, se dégageant de la façade d'arbres pour retourner vers les rues résidentielles plus peuplées, avec le métro pas loin. Le cœur un peu plus léger que le matin même, il repensa malgré tout à Ikura.

Elle méritait d'être heureuse, et elle appréciait Sousuke. Elle aurait souhaité les voir redevenir amis. Et il savait qu'ils s'entendaient bien. Le problème, c'était que cette amitié avait mené à bien plus. Mais, au fond, lui aussi, cela lui manquait. Il ne pouvait le cacher. Tout était si naturel, entre eux, avant que tous ces sentiments viennent se placer et rendre tout plus compliqué.

Alors, peut-être que c'était une impulsion, mais il sortit son portable, se dirigeant vers une ligne de métro différente de la sienne, et tapa :

_Je viens. Vous serez chez Rin?_

Il inspira lentement, se rendant vaguement compte de ce qu'il faisait. Puis il sentit une réponse et sut qu'il faisait le bon choix.

_Oui, on y sera d'ici une heure.  
Merci._

/

Rin avait l'habitude de l'appeler _cuistot _pour se moquer, mais Sousuke aimait vraiment cela. La cuisine. C'était toujours plaisant de se retrouver face aux fourneaux, de prendre des ingrédients et de les voir lentement arriver à ce qu'il aimait. Ce qu'il préférait, malgré tout, c'était de chercher ce qu'il avait dans ses placards, et de créer quelque chose avec. Goûter, ajouter d'autres trucs, changer un peu, et arriver à un plat sympa qu'il ne serait certainement pas capable de refaire.

Il tenait cela de sa mère, c'était comme ça qu'elle était arrivée à une nouvelle manière de faire le tonkatsu, la chapelure croustillante à l'extérieur et fondante à l'intérieur, avec une sauce qui relevait parfaitement le tout. Elle avait eu du mal à reproduire l'expérience, et lorsqu'elle y était parvenue, elle la lui avait immédiatement enseignée, pas peu fière de sa découverte. Depuis ce jour, il aimait autant cuisiner que sa mère. Et si elle se devait de le faire en tant que cuisinière de la famille, lui il cuisinait pour lui, rarement pour les autres.

Dans les deux cas, ce qu'il préférait, au final, ce n'était même pas la dégustation, mais la préparation. Celle où il voyait le plat apparaître, et qu'il pouvait se relaxer à juste battre des œufs, faire bouillir de l'eau, remuer une poêle. Cela lui permettait de se poser, de réfléchir à d'autres choses, sans être dérangé. Souvent, cela l'apaisait. De nombreuses fois avait-il trouvé du réconfort dans la cuisine, que ce soit quand il se sentait seul à Tokyo avec son bras en écharpe, ou quand il avait passé un après-midi avec son ami et que ses sentiments lui restaient sur l'estomac.

Seulement, ce coup-ci, ce n'était ni l'un ni l'autre qui occupaient son esprit. C'était Rin, et Haruka.

Il aurait voulu ne pas le faire, mais ce qu'il s'était passé, et qui l'avait rendu interdit pendant bien plusieurs minutes, jamais il ne l'aurait imaginé. Tout sauf... ça. Tout sauf Haruka Nanase qui relâche son stress en embrassant et faisant des choses avec son partenaire de relais, celui dont il avait rejeté les sentiments.

Il n'arrivait même pas à imaginer la scène, en fait, et lorsque Rin lui avait raconté, il avait été forcé de lui demander si ça n'avait pas été un rêve. Sauf que ses larmes et son boxer sale n'étaient pas son imagination. Et le pire c'était certainement qu'il l'ait ensuite repoussé aussi froidement que le contait Rin.

Il se demandait ce qu'avait pu dire le rouquin, pour que l'autre perde ainsi les pédales. Pour qu'il pense, dise et fasse des choses pareilles. Cela ne lui ressemblait absolument pas, et il se mettait à craindre les Jeux qui se rapprochaient inéluctablement. Il n'avait rien pu dire à Rin, à part de se concentrer sur son entraînement; la bonne blague. Il n'avait servi à rien, et s'en voulait.

En fait, il avait très envie d'aller voir Haruka immédiatement, et lui foutre un poing dans la tronche. Mais celui-ci avait des Jeux Olympiques, ne _pouvait_ être blessé. Et il était au Village Olympique, de toute manière. Rin et lui en avaient fini d'en sortir pour voir du monde : il n'y avait plus que l'entraînement... et Sousuke craignait ce qui pourrait se passer, alors que les deux se retrouvaient ensemble, à devoir bosser l'un à côté de l'autre, après ce qu'il s'était passé.

Il aplatissait les morceaux de porc, plongé dans ses pensées, tandis que la sauce épaississait lentement, l'odeur se répandant dans l'appartement. Il réfléchissait du mieux qu'il pouvait à cette histoire, se demandant s'il fallait vraiment qu'il appelle Rin ou Nanase et savoir la manière dont les choses se déroulaient, s'ils pouvaient régler les choses. Il se demandait si cette histoire était _réglable_, malgré tout, et n'était pas certain que la blessure qu'avait reçue Rin, cette fois, partirait facilement. Ce serait en tout cas difficile pour lui de passer l'éponge simplement car il était trop amoureux. Au contraire, c'était là tout le nœud du problème.

Il était environ dix-neuf heures, et l'amie de Makoto arriverait dans une demi-heure environ. D'ici-là, il aurait rapidement fini, ils pourraient dîner tôt. Alors quand il entendit sonner, il ouvrit grand les yeux, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle soit déjà là, elle et ses amis dont le _yakuza_ et Hifumi. Un torchon dans les mains, il ouvrit la porte, et le tissu glissa de ses doigts.

Son ventre fut soudain douloureux, alors qu'il voyait Makoto se tenir devant sa porte, et que le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu, se trouver là, devant lui, sur le pas de son appartement; lui revenait en tête. Sa bouche entrouverte s'ouvrit et se ferma, alors qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et il se contenta alors de murmurer :

« Makoto...? »

Le châtain se mordit la lèvre, un peu gêné lui aussi, mais lui fit un sourire, se grattant la joue.

« Heu oui, je suis en avance... je... »

Il sembla chercher ses mots, et Sousuke, quand il vit le sac sur son épaule, s'écarta immédiatement pour le laisser entrer. Makoto le remercia d'un mouvement de tête et avança, ramassant son torchon rouge pour le lui tendre. Il le remercia d'un mouvement de tête, puis le suivit ensuite du regard, refermant lentement le battant, toujours un peu sur ses gardes. Makoto, lui, observait les murs, et lança, comme s'il se jetait à l'eau :

« Je voulais te parler, en fait... »

Il fronça les sourcils, le déjà-vu le prenant. Un peu maladroitement, il marmonna :

« La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça, j'ai déménagé, alors j'ai peur... »

Son vieil ami haussa les sourcils, croisant enfin ses yeux, puis lâcha un rire, un vrai cette fois, sincère, et semblant lentement évacuer toute fatigue, ou malaise qui venait serrer sa posture.

« Non, rien à voir. Juste... » il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Tu m'as... beaucoup manqué, en fait, pour des raisons évidentes, mais aussi parce que, eh bien, avant tout ce qu'il s'est passé nous étions très amis. Je me demandais si c'était aussi ton cas. »

Il ne devait certainement pas avoir l'air fin, la bouche ouverte en entendant ceci, le ton doux et apaisant, comme venant en paix. La réponse vint naturellement, évidente.

« Oui, bien sûr. »

Les yeux vissés au sol, Makoto se racla à nouveau la gorge, et posa son sac sur une chaise, passant ensuite une main dans ses cheveux.

« La dernière fois, c'était... bizarre, pour nous deux, et en même temps ce n'est pas étonnant. Il s'est passé tellement de choses, et de temps, et je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment possible, mais tu étais vraiment un de mes meilleurs amis, Sousuke. Et si on pouvait récupérer ça, au moins le temps des Jeux... » il haussa une épaule, et lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, et d'honnêteté. « Je serais vraiment très heureux. »

Instinctivement, une main vint passer sur son jean, essuyant sa paume devenant doucement moite. Il prit une minute pour réfléchir, car si l'idée lui plaisait, oh que oui elle lui plaisait, elle n'en restait pas moins difficile. Il voulait être ami avec Makoto, il savait que l'autre était l'un des meilleurs amis qui pouvaient exister. Mais il avait voulu tourner la page, et ne souhaitait pas replonger dans ce qu'il avait pu être cinq ans auparavant. Il voulait pouvoir régler les choses, et retourner à Iwatobi le cœur léger.

Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, car il avait suffi de quelques minutes dans une cuisine pour que tous ses sentiments refoulés reviennent à la surface. Mais il se souvint qu'il était tout à fait capable de faire semblant, il l'avait fait pendant des mois. Quelques semaines ne seraient rien.

Sousuke pouvait le faire. Ensuite, il s'agirait de pouvoir retourner à Tottori en pensant à ces semaines comme un bon moment mais qui avait été appréciable pour le temps qu'il avait duré. Il n'était pas à 100% sûr qu'il y parviendrait, mais, au final, comme souvent, c'est son envie qui parla pour lui. Il hocha la tête, et l'air soulagé qui apparut sur le visage de son ami le fit sourire à son tour.

« Ça veut dire que je me remets à t'appeler Tachibana?

– Euh, je ne sais pas... si tu préfères? balbutia-t-il, semblant encore un peu tout chose après l'avoir vu accepter.

– Mais non, je plaisantais. » leva-t-il les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha, et attrapa le sac de sport, le soupesant. « T'étais à la gym?

– A la piscine, je reviens du boulot, en fait... »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, s'arrêtant dans son chemin pour déposer les affaires de son ami dans sa chambre.

« Tu as déjà ton diplôme?

– Non, non, répondit-il rapidement, le suivant alors qu'il allait déposer ses affaires plus loin. J'ai fais comme prévu, j'ai continué l'université après le master pour me spécialiser, et j'avais le choix entre plusieurs parcours; j'ai pris l'alternance. »

Sousuke émit un soupir de soulagement, ayant vraiment eu peur sur le coup, s'étant demandé si tant d'années s'étaient écoulées, et si Makoto avait _déjà_ terminé son cursus universitaire.

« Ouf, j'ai cru que Rin avait osé me cacher un truc du genre...

– Il a continué de te donner de mes nouvelles? fit-il, l'air sincèrement étonné.

– Ouais, de temps en temps, bah c'est un concierge de toute manière, dit-il un peu plus fort depuis sa chambre, avant de rapidement revenir dans le séjour où Makoto l'attendait, ses mains croisées devant lui et les joues un peu roses. Je dois savoir l'intégralité des ragots de Tokyo, et au passage la tronche de tous les gays mignons de la région... »

A ces mots, l'étudiant éclata de rire, son sourire éclatant ne manquant jamais de faire un petit quelque chose au ventre de Sousuke, qui se sentit soudain un peu mieux respirer, alors qu'il était à l'aise, avec Makoto, comme des années auparavant.

« Ah, d'ailleurs, merde, j'étais en train de cuisiner. » se rappela-t-il, se précipitant vers la cuisine pour vérifier sa sauce. Il se retourna, et vit que l'autre l'avait suivi, restant sur le pas de la porte, et après quelques secondes de réflexion, il lança :

« Tu m'aides à terminer? »

A nouveau, le sourire qui étira les lèvres de Makoto aurait pu rendre aveugle.

/

C'est le cœur léger que Makoto rentra chez lui ce soir-là, qui plus est main dans la main avec la plus jolie et incroyable femme qui lui ait été donné de voir. Car elle était arrivée avec ses amis, chez Sousuke, et avait eu l'air plus qu'heureuse en les voyant discuter avec animation, s'embêter, le brun l'appelant _campagnard_, et Makoto répliquant avec une pique sur son obsession narcissique de ses muscles.

Il avait du mal à y croire, qu'une femme pareille existe, mais elle souhaitait réellement son bonheur, et était capable de l'engueuler pour qu'il l'atteigne. Il aurait tellement aimé pouvoir tomber amoureux d'elle. Ikura était tout ce dont un homme pouvait rêver. Malheureusement, il en avait eu la preuve le matin-même : il n'était qu'un type désespérant, rêvant, au contraire, de grands bruns faisant la tronche.

Il la raccompagna chez elle, et la tira dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux en la remerciant, doucement, au creux de l'oreille. Elle avait le haut des joues et les yeux un peu rouges, mais elle lui sourit sincèrement, répondant que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il l'embrassa, c'était doux, calme, familier. Il l'aimait beaucoup, vraiment. Au fond, il n'avait pas tellement envie que leur histoire finisse, car elle était sa copine, mais aussi son amie. Il se dit alors qu'il romprait lorsqu'il sentirait que cela ne pouvait vraiment plus se faire. Que cela viendrait bien assez vite, qu'ils pouvaient bien profiter d'encore quelques jours.

« Tu sais, il m'a raconté plein de choses que tu aurais dites en étant soûl... l'embêta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas juste que je n'aie jamais pu te voir comme ça.

– Ah, s'esclaffa-t-il. Je ne bois pas souvent, en même temps. La plupart du temps, il m'emportait là-dedans.

– Oh, c'est un délinquant, alors?

– Avant, j'aurais répondu oui, mais après avoir passé la soirée avec ton ami, je crois que je devrais revoir ma définition... »

Elle éclata de rire, plongeant ses mains dans ses poches alors qu'une lueur affectueuse apparaissait dans ses pupilles lorsqu'elle en parlait.

« Akage est le délinquant incarné, je te l'accorde. La première fois qu'un de mes amis l'a rencontré, et avant qu'il l'intègre au groupe, il le voyait s'engueuler avec des gosses qui faisaient mieux du skate que lui, et taguait des insultes en anglais avec des fautes sur les murs des écoles. » elle leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est un type bien, mais il faut avouer qu'il n'est pas le plus malin qui soit...

– Quand tu dis groupe, tu parles de tes amis du lycée? »

Son sourire se fit un peu plus tordu, alors qu'elle acquiesçait :

« Hm, on va dire. On est amis depuis très longtemps, je ne saurais pas te dire exactement. Je les ai rejoins un peu plus tard, malgré tout. A l'époque, Akage était déjà là, Hifumi aussi.

– Elle est pourtant bien plus jeune que vous, non? »

Elle haussa les épaules, observant au loin.

« On s'en fiche pas mal. A l'intérieur, on est juste nous. »

Le ton affectueux qu'elle prenait le fit largement sourire.

« Ah, j'espère que je pourrais tous les rencontrer un jour. Vous avez l'air d'être une sacrée bande. »

Elle ne dit rien pendant plusieurs secondes, puis sortit ses clés, et souffla :

« J'espère qu'on pourra tous être réunis un de ces jours, oui... »

Rapidement, cependant, elle secoua la tête, et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, avant de lui dire bonne nuit, car il se faisait tard et il n'aurait bientôt plus de métro pour rentrer. Il leva vaguement une main, se demandant s'il avait fait une bourde, mais laissa tomber, se contentant de rentrer.

Il se souvint de l'heure, alors qu'il était dans le train. Il était bientôt temps pour Haru de l'appeler, et il espérait qu'il n'était pas trop exténué avec son entraînement. On était samedi, et ils n'auraient bien évidemment pas le lendemain de libre, n'ayant presque plus de pauses jusqu'au grand jour. La prochaine fois que Makoto le verrait en personne, ce serait depuis les tribunes, et ses tripes se tordirent à la pensée. Il se rappela de leur dispute, chez Mikoshiba, de l'air absent de Haru depuis plusieurs semaines. Il craignait de voir les choses s'effondrer, tout sauf ça, pas maintenant.

Son inquiétude un peu remontée, il descendit à son arrêt, et contacta rapidement son ami, sachant qu'à 21h, il devait être réveillé. Les tonalités firent écho dans son oreille, alors qu'il laissait un léger sourire venir malgré tout colorer son visage en se rappelant de Sousuke, de son rire, et de l'idée que celui-ci était heureux. Qu'il était tout ce que Makoto avait rêvé de le voir être, ainsi que magnifique comme cela, comblé, détendu, à l'aise avec lui-même.

« _Allô, Makoto? _»

Il revint brusquement à la réalité en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami.

« Oh, Haru, salut! Tu es occupé?

– _Non_.

– Ah, tant mieux. Alors, l'entraînement, tout se passe bien? »

D'habitude, même s'il ne le pensait pas, le brun lui répondait d'un simple grognement semblant affirmatif, et Makoto s'empressait de lui demander plus de détails. Cependant, cette fois, la réponse fut simple :

« _Non. _»

Il écarquilla les yeux, ses pas s'arrêtant au milieu de la rue, et son inquiétude revenant par flots de plus en plus grands et puissants.

« Quoi? Pourquoi? Quel est le problème?

– _Je ne peux pas faire le relais._ »

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, et il pressa, réajustant son téléphone contre son oreille.

« Comment? Mais pourquoi! Tu es le meilleur en libre, ils vont forcément te choisir!

– _Je sais. Mais je ne peux pas le faire avec Rin._ »

Il avait rarement entendu Haru comme cela. Il restait peu bavard, mais Makoto décelait une différence, car il parlait tout de même plus que d'habitude, comme s'il avait tant besoin de s'exprimer que les mots sortaient tous seuls, et qu'il souhaitait que Makoto lui tire les vers du nez. Il déglutit alors, et demanda, doucement :

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui? »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut long, et sa respiration s'accéléra, alors qu'il paniquait un peu, sentant que ce silence n'était pas innocent, au contraire. Alors sans attendre la réponse, il pressa :

« Où es-tu? Au Village?

– _...non._

– A ton appartement, alors?

– _Oui. _»

Aussitôt, il partit en courant vers chez lui, pour se dépêcher de poser ses affaires, puis se précipiter chez son meilleur ami, qui avait besoin de lui, qui devait lui parler, qui devait aller mieux, car les Jeux Olympiques arrivaient, qu'il ne pouvait _pas_ tout perdre maintenant.

« Ne bouge surtout pas, j'arrive, d'accord? fit-il, la voix saccadée par sa respiration. Je prends mon vélo, je serais là dans dix minutes!

– _Makoto..._

– Je te promets que j'arrive vite! Je vais raccrocher, prend un bain, ou fais-toi du maquereau, d'accord! Cinq minutes!

– _J'ai-_ »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'entendre le reste, il raccrocha, et enclencha son sprint, la peur au ventre accélérant ses mouvements. Il monta jusque chez lui en un temps record, puis partit en trombe sur son vélo, ayant tout juste le temps de mettre sa veste à bandes réfléchissantes avant de filer dans la nuit, sa lèvre meurtrie à force d'être mordue. Vingt minutes plus tard (il avait vraiment mal évalué le temps qu'il lui fallait), il arriva enfin chez Haru, le souffle court, puis grimpa les étages, et ouvrit la porte qu'il savait déjà ouverte.

« Haru! »

Heureusement, son imagination fertile n'eut pas raison, sur ce coup-là. Il trouva simplement Haru en position foetale, sous son kotatsu, son portable devant lui, avec un thé, et un drama passant en fond. Il releva ses yeux vers lui, et Makoto expira tout l'air de ses poumons, s'excusant d'avoir pris du temps en s'effondrant à ses côtés.

« Je suis... là... tu peux... tout me dire...

– Respire.

– J'essaie! »

Un micro-sourire étira le coin des lèvres du brun, avant qu'il ne se remette à fixer le vague. Et, étonnamment, Makoto n'eut pas besoin de dire un mot de plus qu'il parla :

« Je suis désolé de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. »

La poitrine douloureuse, il se concentra sur les mots de son ami, la gorge sèche et brûlante à chaque fois qu'il haletait.

« Les premiers jours, j'étais encore en colère, et je pensais que j'avais bien fait. Puis j'ai vu qu'il m'évitait, qu'il était vraiment mal, et je lui en ai encore plus voulu. Je n'ai pas compris que c'était moi, l'imbécile, dans l'histoire, pas lui. J'ai fais quelque chose d'horrible, Makoto. »

Son souffle enfin à peu près récupéré, il secoua la tête, et murmura, attrapant la télécommande pour éteindre le son de la télévision :

« Mais non, Haru, enfin... et je suis certain que, quoique tu ais fais à Rin, il te le pardonnera, il doit savoir que tu ne le pensais pas, et puis il y a la pression des Jeux, lui aussi a dû sur-réagir-

– J'ai couché avec lui. »

Le silence qui tomba fut aussi lourd qu'un coup de tonnerre. Makoto écarquilla les yeux, sans voix, ainsi que tous les mots se pressant auparavant sur sa langue ayant disparus. Il put seulement fixer son meilleur ami avec ses pupilles vertes tremblantes, alors que Haru, les yeux dirigés vers le sol, poursuivait lentement.

« En revenant de chez Mikoshiba. J'ai... perdu mon calme. Il m'a dit avoir rompu avec son dernier ami après que je l'aie rencontré, et ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Je suis sorti de la voiture, je suis rentré, mais il m'a suivi. Et ensuite... » il déglutit. « Je voulais seulement qu'il me laisse tranquille. Qu'il oublie cette idée. Sur le coup, j'ai pensé que si je lui donnais ce qu'il voulait, cela irait, c'est d'ailleurs ce que je lui ai dit ensuite, comme si c'était lui le coupable, mais... »

Sa mâchoire se serra, et il fit tomber son front sur ses bras croisés.

« Je n'ai pas seulement fait ça pour ces raisons. J'ai relâché toute ma colère, toute ma tension, sur lui, en espérant qu'après ça, tout redeviendrait comme avant, que je n'aurais plus peur, qu'on pourrait juste aller aux Jeux sans qu'il n'y ait rien pour venir tout gâcher... ...c'est tout le contraire. »

Ses poings se fermèrent, et il les passa dans ses cheveux, tremblants, son dos rond alors qu'il gardait son visage dans ses genoux. Avec un sursaut, Makoto fut à ses côtés, une main sur sa colonne, mais ne pouvait trouver les mots.

« H-Haru... je, enfin, je... d'abord, calme-toi, d'accord? Oh mon dieu, Haru, bon sang, je... »

Il glissa ses bras autour de son meilleur ami, cessant de réfléchir, laissant juste les mots s'échapper :

« Ça aller, Haru, d'accord? T-Tout va bien se passer, il suffit que tu lui parles, va le voir, d-dis... dis-lui que tu es désolé- _non_, enfin, je ne sais pas si ce sera suffisant, mais tu _dois_ t'excuser, il faut que tu règles les choses, c'est Rin, et tout ira bien, je te le promets. »

Il plongea son nez dans les cheveux, et inspira longuement, reprenant son calme, avant de chuchoter :

« Tu dois lui parler, d'accord. Tu ne l'as pas fais, j'imagine?

– … non.

– Eh bien fais-le vite. C'est très important, Haru, tu dois lui dire la raison pour laquelle tu as fais ça, et surtout que tu regrettes, que tu ne le pensais pas. Tu dois faire ça, car Rin est notre ami e-et qu'il est _très _amoureux de toi, et penser que tu l'as utilisé sans se soucier de ce qu'il pense, quand ce n'est pas le cas, tu dois... je ne sais pas ce que tu dois faire, mais _parles-lui_, d'accord? Tout ira bien, ça, par contre, je peux te l'assurer. Tu veux nager avec lui? »

Enfin, Haru relâcha ses jambes, et décala ses mains de son crâne, soufflant :

« Oui.

– Il le veut aussi. Il t'aime, Haru. Ce sera difficile, mais tu ne peux pas le perdre. Tu ne peux pas. Vous avez des Jeux à gagner, non?

– Oui.

– Alors fais _tout_ pour y parvenir. Je ne pensais pas le dire un jour, mais même lui mentir, et peut-être lui faire croire que tu as des sentiments pour lui serait une bonne idée, ici... »

Haru redressa vivement la tête. Et, ses yeux bleus soudain exorbités, tonna :

« _Non_.

– Haru, tu dois te faire pardonner!

– Je ne vais pas lui mentir sur quelque chose comme cela. Et puis, regarde comme cela a _si_ bien fonctionné, avec toi. »

Makoto sentit soudain ses mots s'emmêler, alors qu'il s'écriait, n'ayant pas imaginé ce sujet intervenir :

« Comment, comment tu sais ça!?

– Je te connais. Je connais Ikura-san.

– Elle te l'a dit?

– Non, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Si tu voulais quelqu'un qui croirait un aussi gros mensonge, il ne fallait pas choisir la femme la plus brillante de Tokyo. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue en entendant cela, cette pique qui n'était pas nécessaire car il avait parfaitement conscience de la manière dont il avait merdé, et que pour le coup, il ne savait lequel d'entre eux était le pire.

« On s'en fiche, en tout cas, Haru : tu lui _parles_.

– Oui, je sais.

– Tu sais quoi lui dire? »

Le regard bleu, perdant sa pointe d'ironie, sombra à nouveau dans ses tourments, et il murmura :

« Non. Je vais l'écouter, et m'excuser, encore et encore, s'il le faut. Je ne peux pas le perdre.

– Ça ira. » répéta-t-il pour la énième fois, comme si cela le rendrait réel, comme un mantra.

Haruka hocha la tête, la honte demeurant dans sa gorge. Il leva une main, et la posa sur le poignet de son meilleur ami, le remerciant silencieusement d'être toujours là pour lui**.**

« Ça ira aussi pour toi. »

Makoto écarquilla les yeux. Il aurait voulu répondre que, lui, allait bien, mais ne pouvait en être certain. Il espérait pouvoir, rapidement, être capable de lui dire qu'il n'avait besoin de rien, que tout était parfait.

Il espérait.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, cela répond à beaucoup de questions que vous deviez avoir, et que j'ai pu apercevoir dans les reviews. Haru, évidemment, regrette ce qu'il a fait, à en mourir, et n'en a pas pensé un mot, et l'on sait tous que sous la colère, et aussi sous un aussi gros stress que le sien, on peut dire et faire des choses horribles. Après, ce n'est pas non plus une excuse, et il le sait, il a besoin de se faire pardonner et pour cela il sera évidemment prêt à tout, pour mériter sa rédemption auprès de Rin.

A la semaine prochaine, désolée je fais cours mais je sors d'une journée entière de déménagement et je suis en miette. See you pour le chapitre 6, alias le chapitre dont je suis le plus fière... pour des raisons que j'aborderais la semaine prochaine ;)


	28. 6: En l'appelant

Salut tout le monde! Voilà le grand chapitre 6, qui a une certaine histoire, il faut le dire.

En effet, ce chapitre a été rédigé en une nuit. Je ne plaisante pas. En plus, c'est pas un chapitre court, il fait plus de 10.000 mots! Mais c'est un chapitre important, et je me suis lancé un pari, que j'ai relevé, et en plus je ne suis pas peu fière du résultat ^^ Bon, je vous rassure, ce chap ayant été écrit sous l'influence, avant tout, d'une insomnie, le lendemain il a fallu bien le reprendre, changer beaucoup de choses; mais le résultat est tout ce qui importe.

En plus de ça, je signale de petites choses : le début est traduit en français pour la compréhension de tous, mais évidemment, Rin et sa famille d'accueil parlent en anglais. Aussi, beaucoup de références à Ping-Pong the Animation. C'est ma tentative vaine de faire découvrir ce qui est l'un des anime les plus incroyables et beaux qu'il m'ait été donné de regarder.

Bref, j'ai assez papoté, have a good read; et merci à Yasmina pour la correction!

* * *

6\. Avancer en l'appelant

* * *

« _Oh, il est là! Hey, Rin, ici! _»

Le japonais laissa son sourire fendre son visage alors qu'il traversait la foule, son bonnet enfoncé sur sa tête et un masque couvrant le bas de son visage. Il le baissa rapidement, levant malgré tout un doigt devant lui pour leur intimer le silence :

« _Chut, pas mon nom, on ne doit pas savoir que je suis ici!_

– _Oh, pardonne-moi!_ s'excusa immédiatement Lori, une main devant sa bouche. _J'oubliais que, ici, tu es connu..._ »

Il haussa les épaules, au final, préférant prendre la femme dans ses bras, malgré les regards un peu surpris autour de lui. Le bonheur explosait dans son cœur, alors qu'il se disait que toutes les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie étaient enfin présentes pour le voir au sommet du monde, pour le voir, lui, sur le point de parvenir à son rêve d'enfant. Débordant d'excitation, il serra fortement la main de Russell, qui regardait autour de lui avec attention, ses yeux clairs vifs, et l'air lui aussi un peu ému, et fier en observant le petit garçon qui avait tant grandi.

« _Depuis le temps qu'on devait venir..._

– _Oh que oui, et encore, il va falloir qu'on découvre toute la ville seuls! Rin, tu nous dois, un jour, une vraie visite guidée._

– _Excusez-moi d'être _juste_ en préparation Olympique...!_ »

Le rire de Lori résonna dans le Terminal, puis il les mena vers la sortie, le pas un peu pressé car il n'avait que peu de temps avant de retourner à l'entraînement. Il restait précisément une semaine avant la cérémonie d'ouverture des Jeux.

L'entraînement s'intensifiait, mais c'était principalement sur leur mental que leurs coachs travaillaient. Il fallait continuer de le garder, ne pas gâcher tous leurs efforts dépensés depuis plus d'un an, parfois plus pour certains. Alors il passait au final peu de temps dans l'eau, allant à la salle de sport, puis chez le médecin, pour ensuite être testé, et se rendre dans des thérapies, de la méditation, de la relaxation. Certains athlètes organisaient des groupes de jogging, le soir, le long de la rivière Sumida, et il s'y joignait toujours avec plaisir. L'ambiance était comme il l'avait rêvée, il passait du japonais à l'anglais sans cesse, rencontrait du monde, et riait avec eux.

Sauf lors de l'entraînement au relais. Mais ça, il ne voulait pas y penser.

« _En tout cas, Skype ne te rendait pas justice, mon garçon, _commenta Russell, le sortant de ses pensées noires._ Tu as pris de ces bras, c'est impressionnant, si ça se trouve un jour tu seras comme moi._

– _Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Russell, il n'a pas du tout la même physionomie; et puis les japonais sont très rarement aussi costauds. _»

Secouant un peu les épaules pour se remettre du plomb dans la tête, ne pas faire la tronche devant ses parents de cœur, ne surtout pas les inquiéter, il lança, faisant mine d'être vexé :

« _C'est pas vrai, regarde Sousuke!_

– _Oui, _un_ japonais, c'est ce que je dis, c'est rare!_

– _Non, mon ami Makoto aussi, l'est!_ »

Ils tombèrent dans une petite discussion tranquille sur ce que les deux Australiens devenaient, les enfants qu'ils avaient récemment hébergés, puis quand ils furent installés dans un café, Rin leur parla de son entraînement, et du village Olympique. L'atmosphère était douce, calme, ils parlaient avec enthousiasme, et buvaient leurs paroles respectives, Rin se sentant lentement rougir de bonheur sous les yeux admiratifs des deux blonds.

« _C'est vraiment impressionnant_, soufflait-il, son regard se perdant dans ses souvenirs, du jour où il était entré dans les bâtiments immenses, et avait vu tant de monde, de tous les pays. _Il y a des gens de partout, et ils ne parlent même pas tous anglais. Des Libyens, des Suédois, des Russes, des Argentins, il y a de tout, c'est incroyablement enrichissant. Un soir, les Kenyans nous ont même entraînés dans une petite fête entre eux, ils nous ont montré les coutumes du pays, ils ont chanté, certains avaient des guitares traditionnelles, et surtout ils nous ont fait à manger, c'était incroyable._

– _Oh, c'est une belle expérience! Et, au fait, tu as croisé Usain Bolt? _»

L'australienne ne cachait pas son excitation à l'idée, n'étant pas une grande fan d'athlétisme, mais le sportif était un symbole des Jeux, une légende, évidemment qu'elle était intéressée, et lui aussi avait eu un petit truc au ventre quand il l'avait croisé.

« _Ah, je l'ai vu de loin, oui_, acquiesça-t-il. _Mais je ne lui ai bien sûr pas parlé, et puis je reste principalement avec les nageurs. On est un grand groupe, et déjà là-bas je n'ai absolument pas pu rencontrer tout le monde. Sinon, je discute surtout avec les autres équipes japonaises, notamment celle de volley. Il faudra que vous les regardiez, ils sont incroyables!_

– _Hm, je verrais, et puis je te signale que nous sommes là pour supporter l'Australie!_ fit Russell avec un clin d'œil joueur._ Tu es la seule exception!_ » il commençait à faire la moue, quand l'homme s'interrompit, reprenant avec un rire : « _Enfin, toi et Haruka, évidemment. Comment va-t-il? Pas trop de pression, j'espère, c'est un garçon si calme, il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop submergé._ »

Instinctivement, les épaules du nageur se serrèrent, et cela récolta l'attention de ses parents de cœur, qui l'observèrent avec de grands yeux, ne s'attendant pas à cela. Lori, immédiatement inquiète, s'empressa de demander :

« _Quoi, vous vous êtes disputés?_

– _Non, non,_ nia-t-il immédiatement, une douleur fantôme revenant contracter sa poitrine._ C'est... c'est compliqué, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il va bien. Tout ira bien._ »

Ils fronçaient les sourcils, mais furent interrompus quand la mère de Rin arriva, ravie de revoir les Australiens qui la saluèrent chaleureusement, non sans oublier l'air étrange qui s'était mis à planer au dessus du jeune homme. Celui-ci les observa converser avec un léger sourire, avant de regarder son portable, et d'être contraint de retourner s'entraîner.

« _Je vais vous laisser, je vous revois très vite, d'accord? Amusez-vous bien à Tokyo._ »

Aussitôt, Lori fit volte-face, et attrapa son visage entre ses mains. Il bascula un peu en avant, forcé de se baisser pour être à la taille de la femme, et écouta en cillant doucement.

« _Tu vas gagner, Rin. On croit tous en toi, tu peux y arriver. Ne perds pas ton but de vue, et ne laisse rien te faire l'oublier. Tout ira pour le mieux, et quoiqu'il arrive, nous sommes fiers de toi, d'accord?_ »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, son cœur accélérant sa cadence alors que ses yeux s'humidifiaient d'émotion. Il pinça ses lèvres, et hocha rapidement la tête, prenant la femme dans ses bras avant de remettre son masque, hocher sa tête vers Russell qui leva son pouce. Sa mère, elle, lui fit un sourire doux, et il se rappela de la soirée qu'il avait passé avec elle, de la photo de son père qu'elle lui avait tendue, et qu'il gardait toujours dans sa poche ces temps-ci, bien qu'il la froisse.

Rin se dit qu'il ne pouvait pas les décevoir, et ne le ferait pas. Il gagnerait. Son cœur se serra quand il se dit que ce ne serait peut-être pas le cas du relais, mais il refusa d'y penser. Ce n'était pas juste de rester sur ceci, alors qu'il y avait tellement plus important. Il valait mieux l'ignorer, en attendant la fin des Jeux, où là il pourrait définitivement aller voir Haruka et lui donner un coup bien placé.

Cela ne servait à rien d'y penser. Il n'était pas celui en tort. Les Jeux étaient le plus important.

/

Il restait une bonne semaine avant les Jeux Olympiques. Sousuke prenait le temps de redécouvrir la capitale, sortir avec de vieux amis perdus de vue, et, le soir, il discutait avec Rin, ou était allé une fois prendre un verre avec une jolie touriste coréenne. Après tout, il n'était pas nécessaire de parler la même langue pour comprendre des mots simples, ou encore un éclat dans un œil qui disait _toi et moi, on se retrouve dans ma chambre d'hôtel_.

Le brun était donc bien, tranquille, avec probablement une fille à son bras (qui parlait mieux japonais lorsqu'elle était sobre) pour le reste des Jeux. Hifumi avait fait la tête en la voyant, mais il avait suffit d'une baffe derrière la tête, et elle avait changé de sujet, parlant avec passion du groupe d'amis qu'elle retrouvait à Tokyo, bien que parfois elle fasse la moue quand elle faisait référence à un certain _premier de la classe_, qui visiblement n'avait pas pu les rejoindre pour l'événement. Il aurait bien voulu, après en avoir entendu plusieurs fois parler, poser la question, mais quand il avait voulu le faire, le regard du _yakuza_ s'était assombri, et il avait semblé de très mauvaise humeur. Ce n'était donc pas un sujet à aborder.

Et puis, surtout, pour améliorer son humeur : il discutait avec Makoto. Au fond, il n'y croyait toujours pas. Il savait que de continuer d'avoir des palpitations quand il croisait son regard, ou quand celui-ci se baissait pour rattraper son porte-monnaie; ce n'était pas un bon signe. Ils devaient retrouver la relation saine sur laquelle ils étaient partis, qu'ils avaient tant aimé partager, mais il était toujours aussi désespérant, et si le châtain ne semblait pas totalement amoureux de sa copine, il aurait pu oser penser que son attention était réciproque. Mais Makoto était un type fidèle, ce n'était pas un salaud, et Sousuke ne ferait rien du tout. Il gardait ses mains pour lui, touchait avec les yeux quand il en avait la possibilité, et jamais quand Ikura était présente, car il appréciait la jeune femme, et jamais n'oserait lui faire ça.

Rin, lui, ça pouvait aller bien mieux, c'était clair. La situation avec Haruka ne changeait pas, c'était le silence radio, et en étant incapable d'avoir plus de nouvelles qu'une rapide conversation tous les deux soirs, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il se sentait inutile, et avait été tenté d'aller demander à Makoto si son meilleur ami lui en avait parlé, mais il se disait qu'il franchirait peut-être une barrière, en faisant ça. Ils étaient bons pour parler de tout et de rien, pas pour une vraie conversation qui voulait dire quelque chose. Ça, au contraire, serait très dangereux.

Il y pensait régulièrement, et avait toujours autant envie d'aller sonner les cloches du nageur de free, surtout qu'avec le temps qui s'écoulait, sa colère, aussi, montait, car Haruka ne faisait rien, et semblait s'en moquer complètement. Il avait du mal à y croire, mais ça y ressemblait, et c'était vraiment tout ce qu'il fallait pour qu'il décide de lui foutre un pain dans la tronche, même si cela lui aurait fait ressembler à un prince venant sauver l'honneur de la princesse Rin.

Et malheureusement, ses soucis ne s'arrêtaient pas là. Car il sentait des yeux sur lui, souvent quand il sortait de son appartement temporaire, et il savait à qui ils appartenaient. Les rumeurs sur Rin, jusque-là il en avait eu un vague écho, mais désormais il avait l'impression d'en entendre parler partout. La sexualité de son ami ne regardait personne, et cela le mettait en colère, mais ce n'était pas comme si, encore une fois, il pouvait faire grand chose. Il était le petit arbitre d'Iwatobi, aucune de ses paroles n'auraient d'intérêt pour les tabloïds.

Mais quand, un jour en rentrant, il tomba sur un homme fouinant près des boîtes-aux-lettres, et notamment celle de son ami, il ne put s'en empêcher. Le pas lourd, l'air menaçant, et avantagé par sa taille, il s'approcha.

« Vous faites quoi, au juste? »

Celui-ci se retourna, nonchalant, visiblement bon acteur, jouant l'innocent bien que ses mains se soient crispées.

« Je cherche quelque chose, fit-il avec un sourire qui fit froncer ses sourcils au brun.

– Vous êtes pas de l'immeuble.

– Et peut-être que vous me renseignerez? »

Il croisa les bras, laissant son visage suspicieux clairement visible, alors qu'il marmonnait, et que des gens passaient la porte de l'immeuble et les regardaient avec surprise, eux et l'air glacial qui planait tandis qu'ils parlaient :

« Ça dépend de quoi.

– C'est bien simple, répondit tranquillement l'homme, souriant toujours vaguement, ce qui donna envie à Sousuke de le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête. Nous sommes bien dans l'immeuble de Matsuoka Rin, non? »

Sousuke sentit son sang bouillir, alors que la voix débordant d'intérêt résonnait dans sa tête, et que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait, puis se fermait. Il siffla quand les pas s'éloignèrent :

« Si c'est pas écrit sur les boîtes, peut-être que non, vous croyez pas?

– Certes, mais le voir venir ici tous les jours depuis des mois me laisse penser que, pourtant, il y habite. »

Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus profonde, et il plissa ses yeux, lâchant un bref rire sec.

« Vous revendiquez être un stalker, c'est étonnant.

– Je suis juste du voisinage. »

Il inspira fortement, puis fit un pas en avant, un pas qu'il souhaitait faire depuis plusieurs minutes, les sourcils clairement froncés. Il ne pouvait pas croire que ce type n'ait pas déjà pris ses jambes à son cou, il avait des couilles, au moins, mais Sousuke comptait bien les lui faire perdre rapidement.

« Vous voulez quoi?

– Et vous, alors? »

Son visage exprima tout son dégoût, quand il répondit avec acidité, et cette fois, quand quelqu'un passa la porte, il repartit rapidement :

« Là, maintenant? Vous faire déguerpir à coups de pieds.

– Ce serait affreusement gênant et grossier de votre part, fit-il d'une voix doucereuse, moqueuse, s'approchant lentement.

– Désolé, j'apprécie pas tellement les journalistes collants qui laissent pas mon meilleur pote vivre tranquille. »

L'homme ne se laissa pas démonter, laissant un coin de ses lèvres se hausser, méprisant, alors qu'il réajustait sa position, soupirant. Il l'observa des pieds à la tête, comme pour le juger, et Sousuke prit soin de resserrer ses bras contre son torse pour qu'ils montrent qu'ils étaient larges _et_ musclés.

« Tout s'explique donc, fit-il doucement, comme s'il venait de faire une grande découverte.

– Parfait, vous aurez pas besoin d'aide pour savoir où est la porte, dans ce cas.

– Je la connais en effet bien, surtout que vous n'êtes pas le premier homme à passer celle-ci pour se rendre chez Matsuoka-san. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, et en un souffle, perdit le contrôle. Son bras jaillit et vint frapper la boîte-aux-lettres à côté de l'homme, qui sursauta, mais garda un œil droit, pas prêt de s'en aller, la mâchoire serrée.

« De la violence, quel courage, se moqua-t-il, froid.

– Allez vous faire foutre. Dégagez.

– Je fais simplement mon travail, vous allez porter cela devant un juge?

– J'ai pas besoin de juge pour te démonter la gueule. »

Le passage au tutoiement sembla faire comprendre au journaliste qu'il devait prendre la poudre d'escampette. Il se détacha alors des cases, soufflant :

« Très bien, très bien.

– Que je te revoie plus jamais ici.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je pense au contraire que j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. »

Il inspira brusquement, son sang se glaçant.

« Quoi?

– On a des photos, ainsi que le petit ami jaloux, merci beaucoup...

– HEY! Arrêtez vos conneries! »

Il s'avança en de grandes enjambées, fulminant, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du journaliste, qui cette fois ne recula pas, certain d'avoir gagné sur ce coup-là. Si cela se trouvait, il bluffait, ne ferait rien, après tout il aurait pu le faire bien plus tôt, et attendait visiblement des preuves concrètes, ce que Sousuke n'était pas. Mais il laissa sa crainte parler, et tonna :

« C'est moi le gay. Je vais chez lui pour baiser, vu qu'il est jamais là. Sinon, mes parents le sauront et je ne veux pas qu'ils l'apprennent. »

Le mensonge sortit de nulle part ne sembla pas convaincre l'homme, qui haussa un sourcil peu crédule, voire dépité.

« Uh?

– Ouais, c'est ça. Moi, les bites? J'adore. Mais pas celle de mon meilleur pote. Lui, il est concentré sur la natation, et va avoir une putain de médaille. Et ça, avec le témoignage du pauvre type inutile, qui n'aurait _rien à voir _avec la nouvelle star japonaise, ça suffira pour que ton scoop à la con, il prenne la flotte et finisse sous toute la merde que t'as pu pondre auparavant, connard. »

Ils se défièrent du regard. Puis un sourire de mauvaise augure, qui fit Sousuke se préparer au pire, étira ses lèvres quand la porte derrière eux s'ouvrit, et que son regard vira.

« On dirait pourtant qu'en voilà un autre, copain jaloux. »

Il se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Makoto franchir la porte, s'apprêtant à sourire pour s'approcher de lui, et Sousuke allait à lui demander ce qu'il faisait là quand une voix résonna dans son oreille.

« Je l'ai déjà vu venir avant. Il a une jolie tête, il passerait très bien en une du magazine. »

A ce moment, il perdit totalement contrôle de lui-même. D'un mouvement brusque, il se retourna, et attrapa l'homme par le col, les casiers émettant un grand bruit quand il fit rencontrer son dos avec ceux-ci. Lâchant un cri, l'étudiant arriva en courant près d'eux, et Sousuke fulmina :

« Makoto, dégage!

– Oh, j'ai touché une corde sensible?

– _Toi_, la _ferme! _fit-il en le cognant à nouveau contre les boîtes-aux-lettres.

– _Sousuke! _» hurla son ami en réponse à son geste, semblant réellement terrifié par ce qu'il se passait, et arrivant pour le prendre par l'épaule, et le reculer.

Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle devant Makoto. Il avait changé. Il n'était pas un type comme ça. Alors il inspira longuement, son souffle tremblant, et se pencha vers le journaliste un peu sonné, sifflant dangereusement dans sa direction :

« Tu dis ce que tu veux sur moi. Mais, _lui_, tu ne le touches pas, pigé? Sinon, là, t'auras affaire à moi. »

Et sur ces mots, il le lâcha, le laissant s'effondrer au sol en tirant sur son col, ses yeux acérés suivant sa silhouette, alors qu'il attrapait Makoto par le bras pour le traîner vers l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent, et il s'effondra contre le mur, son visage dans ses mains, expirant lentement. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'enfin relâcher la pression qu'un coup le prit à la joue, et qu'il s'effondra contre le miroir, grimaçant de douleur.

« Non mais ça va pas!? »

Et il fut accueilli par un regard sombre, en colère, qu'il n'avait que rarement vu, alors que le châtain frottait son poing, pour ensuite tonner :

« Tu ne me parles plus _jamais_ comme ça, Sousuke. Et tu m'expliques _tout de suite_ ce qu'il vient de se passer. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, et serra la mâchoire, une main tirant sur ses cheveux, alors que la colère était encore dans ses veines, que l'envie de frapper le gars au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à ce qu'il _disparaisse_ lui tordait les boyaux.

« C'était un connard de journaliste. De ceux qui veulent foutre en l'air la popularité de Rin.

– Tu n'aurais pas dû le frapper. Et s'il porte plainte, hein?

– Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? perdit-il à nouveau son calme, sa voix montant en volume, et devenant progressivement rauque.

– La violence n'est _pas_ une solution, Sousuke! »

Une vague de honte l'envahit, alors que, pour de bon, Makoto l'engueulait, sûrement pour la première fois de sa vie. Il eut envie de se cacher sous terre, tandis que sa respiration se calmait, qu'il repassait la scène dans sa tête, que la raison pour laquelle il avait lâché prise planait en lui, comme une menace.

« Pourquoi tu es là? »

L'étudiant pinça les lèvres, n'appréciant visiblement pas le changement de sujet. Malgré tout, il répliqua, plus doucement :

« J'ai oublié ma veste, la dernière fois que je suis venu avec Ikura.

– Et un texto pour me prévenir? Et si j'étais pas là?

– J'ai la clé. Je suis censé arroser les plantes quand Rin est à l'étranger. »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta enfin, et ils débarquèrent, l'atmosphère lourde. Rapidement, il déverrouilla, et soudain il eut envie d'être seul, laissé tranquille, parce qu'il était fatigué, et qu'il était censé ranger un peu avant que sa nouvelle _amie_ arrive. Il demanda sèchement à Makoto où se trouvait sa veste, et il la trouva rapidement au porte-tablier de la cuisine. Quand il la lui tendit, son ami fusa ses pupilles dans les siennes, toujours aussi désapprobatrices.

« Voilà, tu l'as.

– Qu'est-ce que ce type t'a dit? »

Il eut un rictus de colère, ne souhaitant pas parler de ça maintenant, et ayant du ménage devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire-

– Sousuke. »

La voix autoritaire ne lui laissait pas la possibilité de fuir. Il ne voulait pas le dire à voix haute. Il ne voulait pas en parler, pas maintenant, là il avait juste envie de retrouver cette jolie fille, avoir un dîner sympa, baiser pour la soirée, et c'était tout. Pas discuter de ce genre de choses avec Makoto, que son crush sur un mec le laisse une fois tranquille, dans sa vie, ne vienne pas tout gâcher.

Mais il était en colère. Et il refusait que son ami le prenne pour un taré violent alors qu'il avait eu une bonne raison de le faire.

« Il a dit que tu serais la une de magazine parfaite pour le jour où il dévoilerait l'homosexualité de Rin au grand jour. »

Ne s'attendant certainement pas à cela, Makoto balbutia :

« M-Moi? »

Sèchement, il hocha la tête. Puis, laissant son regard planer sur la cuisine, fixant ensuite un point du sol, il passa une main sur sa cuisse, et souffla :

« J'ai imaginé que tu puisses te retrouver au milieu d'une histoire pareille. Que ça casse tout ce que t'as construit. Qu'il ose te faire ça alors que t'es en rien mêlé à tout ça. J'ai pété les plombs. »

Sa gorge était nouée alors qu'il murmurait cela, ses sentiments teintant ses paroles et sa voix. A ce moment-là, il n'était pas question de faux-semblants. Il s'agissait du type qu'il aimait, et il avait sur-réagi, avait répondu à la provocation, alors que maintenant qu'il y pensait, ça n'avait aucun sens, jamais Makoto ne serait en première page des tabloïds, il n'était qu'un ami de Rin et ça tout le monde et leurs grands-mères pouvaient le voir. Ce salaud avait dit ça pour l'énerver, lui faire perdre son sang-froid. Et il avait parfaitement bien réussi.

Il sursauta quand il sentit un contact sur son poignet, et ouvrit de grands yeux quand le châtain attrapa l'articulation, et la leva.

« Tu t'es blessé. »

C'était là où il avait frappé les casiers, tout à l'heure. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte, mais oui, c'était rouge, et ses jointures étaient éraflées. Il se fit alors tout à coup tirer vers son salon, Makoto cachant son visage sous ses cheveux un peu plus longs que dans ses souvenirs.

« T-T'as pas à t'en occuper-

– Tais-toi. »

Il déglutit quand il fit ensuite glisser ses yeux vers sa nuque, qui apparaissait à peine entre les mèches, mais lui donna la soudain impulsion d'y passer la main. Mauvaise idée. Absolument mauvaise idée. Mais il était bien trop faible pour refuser.

Il alla donc s'asseoir, et Makoto revint rapidement avec un kit de premiers secours, lui ordonnant de tourner sa main vers le haut. Il obéit, et laissa l'autre le soigner, son cœur battant la chamade alors qu'ils étaient tout proches, que son adrénaline descendait et qu'il se sentait plus que bien avec l'autre homme, autant que lorsqu'il revenait de l'entraînement avec les lycéens et une bonne journée de boulot, pour s'asseoir dans son canapé, zapper à la télé, après un bon bain.

Merde, pensa-t-il. C'était pas bon, ça. Il sentait son bras collé au sien, voyait son dos se soulever et descendre lentement alors qu'il respirait, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes laissant passer son souffle. Son ventre se serra.

Rapidement, l'étudiant eut fini de soigner la main de son ami, ses pensées vagabondant alors que Makoto souhaitait qu'elles restent neutres, voire qu'elles disparaissent. Makoto aurait aussi voulu ne pas se sentir fondre dans la chaleur de l'autre homme, ne pas vouloir glisser sa tête dans l'angle de sa nuque mit en valeur par un t-shirt qui dépassait les normes de bienséance tant il lui allait bien, ne pas frissonner quand la voix de Sousuke résonna.

« Merci. »

Il aurait fallu qu'il recule. Il n'était certainement pas à ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme la distance normale avec laquelle il fallait s'asseoir près d'un ami. Mais tout ce qu'il put faire fut de secouer la tête, relâchant la main un peu plus grande que la sienne, marbrée de rouge.

« Ce n'est rien.

– Pas pour moi. »

Il releva la tête, croisa les pupilles claires. Et un air défait y apparut, alors que ses paupières tombaient, et que de son index, Sousuke allait attraper le sien.

« Makoto, je crois pas que ça peut marcher. »

Il se sentit une seconde incapable de respirer, ses oreilles bourdonnant soudainement, alors que ses pupilles s'écarquillaient. Il faillit lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire, mais la lueur dans ses yeux, et son doigt enroulé autour du sien, voulait tout dire.

« J'adore être ami avec toi. Putain, ça m'avait tellement manqué. Mais regarde-moi : ça fait même pas trois jours, et déjà, ça fait quatre fois depuis que t'es entré dans cet appart que j'ai envie de t'attraper et de t'embrasser. »

Une certaine angoisse s'infiltra dans ses veines, et il voulut bredouiller quelque chose, mais Sousuke le coupa :

« T'y peux rien, Makoto. C'est moi. On était amis, ouais, mais en fait, j'en pinçais super tôt pour toi. Je m'en étais juste pas rendu compte. Et ça s'est pas arrêté, au contraire, j'ai fini par tomber amoureux. Je ressens des trucs comme ça depuis qu'on se connaît. J'ai changé, depuis le temps, j'ai grandi, je suis devenu un type meilleur, comme je te l'avais promis; mais ça, par contre, c'est pas parti. C'est pour ça que ça ne va pas, ce n'est pas juste, t'es avec Ikura, et je peux vraiment pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Instinctivement, le châtain vint resserrer sa prise sur le doigt qui voulait s'échapper du sien. Le brun le dévisagea, pris de court, et la chair de poule recouvrit ses avants-bras quand l'étudiant, les joues rouges, demanda :

« Et si je n'étais pas avec elle quand on s'était revus? Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé? »

La question prit Sousuke au dépourvu, et il déglutit. Car il voulait être sincère, mais n'était pas certain que c'était la bonne méthode. Makoto ne lâchait pas son doigt, et si ça continuait il allait vraiment faire quelque chose de très mal. Il marmotta alors, la voix un peu tremblante :

« J'aurais fait ce que tu aurais bien voulu me laisser faire. Rien... rien d'autre, je te le promets. »

Makoto rit vaguement, observant le sol, les épaules basses, comme s'il n'y croyait que peu, qu'il voyait à travers son mensonge comme de l'eau de roche.

« Pourtant, tu avais dis que _tu me séduirais_.

– Je tenterai de séduire un de mes meilleurs potes que si je pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux, répondit-il immédiatement. C'est pas le cas, car t'es avec Ikura et que t'es heureux, et si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne l'aurais pas fait car je vis à des centaines de kilomètres et que ce n'est pas juste pour toi. »

Il le lâcha finalement, mais ne semblait pas satisfait. Il passa une main sur son visage, cachant ensuite ses yeux, sa voix lui échappant :

« Ça ne fait que quelques jours, Sousuke, pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus _maintenant_...?

– Ça n'a jamais fonctionné. Je suis juste un bon menteur, moi. »

Le silence tomba entre eux, le châtain gardant les épaules basses, le regard au sol, défait. Un faible sourire étira l'une de ses commissures, en une ironie douloureuse.

« J'espérais que ça durerai au moins jusqu'à la fin des Jeux...

– Je veux bien qu'on continue de se parler, de se marrer, souffla Sousuke, croisant ses mains, et s'approchant un peu. Mais je peux pas être seul avec toi. C'est pas fair-play pour toi, mais ça l'est surtout pas pour moi. Tu as de la chance d'être retombé amoureux, mais moi j'ai visiblement pas trop pu avancer, et j'ai pas envie de me faire du mal-

– Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Ikura. »

Le brun l'observa, alors qu'il plaidait pour leur situation tordue, cruelle, et se dit que c'était réellement allé trop loin. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste.

« Je suis désolé, Makoto. Je refuse de faire ça. »

Et sur ces mots, le châtain se leva, le visage sombre. Il rassembla les papiers de pansements, et alla les jeter, sous le regard de Sousuke, qui ne bougea pas du canapé, frottant doucement sa main blessée. Puis son ami repassa devant lui, et alla attraper sa veste. Il marcha vers la sortie, et Sousuke se sentit trop épuisé pour se lever. Pourtant, son amie allait arriver.

Mais quand Makoto se retourna une dernière fois, les yeux brillants, et l'air rancunier, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus vraiment envie de sexe, pour ce soir.

« Moi non plus, je ne peux pas, Sousuke. »

Il referma doucement la porte. Avec un lourd soupir, le brun plongea son visage dans ses mains, et se dit qu'il était un imbécile.

/

Haru était éreinté. Pas par l'entraînement, qui était plutôt calme maintenant, juste de la répétition de mouvements, pour ne pas se faire mal, être au top pour la semaine prochaine. Mais par Rin.

Ils ne se parlaient plus. Il se sentait seul, et honteux, incapable de faire quoique ce soit, même après avoir discuté avec son meilleur ami et lui avoir promis de tout régler. Cela faisait quelques jours, et jamais il n'arrivait à l'approcher. Car Rin le fuyait, en plus.

Il en dormait mal. Il revoyait la soirée défiler sous ses yeux, et son cœur se serrait quand il entendait de nouveau ses mots blessants. Il voulait revenir dessus, expliquer à Rin à quel point il avait menti, qu'il était désolé. Désolé. Désolé.

Mais malheureusement, pas totalement. Il était désolé d'avoir profité de ses sentiments pour relâcher la pression. Il était désolé de s'être laissé aller, d'avoir osé lui lancer des mots pareils. Mais il n'était pas désolé de s'être mis en colère, pour le début de leur dispute.

Rin ne pouvait être amoureux de lui. C'était insensé, et il ne ressentait pas la même chose. Il se faisait du mal, et les choses tournaient ainsi car il n'était pas capable de se faire une raison. Haruka ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait être l'ami de Rin, il ne pouvait pas être son amant. Cela changerait tout, et il ne voulait pas.

Heureusement, son partenaire de déjeuner et dîner, Kong, ne lui posait pas tant de questions. Ils parlaient doucement, ne prenant pas attention aux tables alentours, pleines d'athlètes riant à s'en tenir les côtes, notamment un groupe de cyclistes se mettant régulièrement à chanter des chansons étranges. Ils parlaient de leur entraînement, et si parfois un ou deux autres pongistes survenaient et accaparaient l'attention du chinois, Haru écoutait sans trop se soucier, même si le Hoshino était définitivement bizarre, avec sa sucette toujours fourrée dans sa bouche. Il avait cependant remarqué qu'il lui arrivait de humer le même air que son partenaire de tennis de table, alors Haruka avait décidé qu'il devait être un type bien.

Ce soir-là, Rin était dans la salle, à l'autre bout, avec les joueurs de volley. Kong avait dû remarquer qu'il était plus silencieux que d'habitude, alors il lança, de son japonais parfait, mais incapable de se débarrasser de son accent chinois qui rendait sa voix nasillarde :

« Ça va Nanase? Tu es pâle, ce soir. »

Craignant d'ennuyer son ami en ne parlant que peu, c'est à dire encore moins que d'habitude, il releva sa tête auparavant baissée par la honte, et assura :

« Oui, merci. C'est... juste l'entraînement. »

Le chinois nationalisé haussa un sourcil, mais ne chercha pas plus loin, passant une main dans ses cheveux avant de revenir à son bol de riz. Haru, lui, n'avait vraiment pas faim, alors qu'il lui suffisait de lever les yeux pour voir Rin au loin, souriant.

« Kong-san. »

Le susnommé releva les yeux, surpris de l'entendre l'appeler.

« Oui?

– Vous avez déjà été amoureux? »

La question le prit de cours, il ne se serait jamais attendu à entendre le japonais lui parler de ce sujet. Il cilla, rougissant un peu, avant de poser son menton sur sa main, le fixant avec attention, puis répondant :

« Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi? »

Sa main se serrant sur sa serviette, Haru rentra un peu sa tête dans ses épaules quand, au loin, il entendit Rin rire, attrapant la tête du châtain avec qui il était pour entreprendre de le décoiffer, malgré ses cris d'indignation.

« Ce n'est pas mon cas. Cela fait que je n'y connais rien. Et j'ai probablement perdu un de mes meilleurs amis à cause de cela. »

Wenge le fixa avec un peu d'appréhension, réfléchissant, mangeant un morceau. L'atmosphère était calme, tranquille, bien que Haru ait très envie de se lever et rentrer dans sa chambre, être seul pour le reste de la soirée. Il se demandait ce qui lui prenait de soudain parler de ça à quelqu'un qu'il connaissait si peu. Il était à l'aise en la compagnie du pongiste, mais il n'était pas certain que la confiance soit si réciproque. Heureusement pour lui, après un long silence, durant lequel le plus âgé sembla se mettre à lire en lui, et choisir avec soin ses mots, il souffla :

« Les meilleures amitiés ne sont jamais perdues. Elles flétrissent, mais demeurent toujours. Parfois, il suffit d'attendre, et elles reviennent. »

Surpris d'entendre une réponse, surtout une comme celle-là, Haruka redressa enfin son visage vers le chinois, parvenant à oublier son ami au loin, son ami pour qui il n'existait plus.

« C'est un proverbe chinois?

– Non, s'esclaffa-t-il. C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris de quelqu'un d'assez cher. »

Ses baguettes posées sur son plateau, et son repas oublié, le nageur posa ses coudes sur la table, semblant réellement intrigué par ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Alors Wenge, au fond content de voir son ami quitter ses pensées préoccupées, finit par raconter :

« Il a passé la majorité de sa vie à l'attendre. Il devait venir le sauver. » sa main gauche, qui ne tenait pas ses baguettes, renfermait une balle de ping-pong. Il la fit rebondir sur la table, en un tempo rapide, les claquements doux du cellulose sur le bois, et l'attrapa. « Appelle-le trois fois. C'est comme une incantation. Et, un jour, il reviendra. C'est ce qu'il disait. »

Haru n'était pas certain de comprendre ce qu'il lui transmettait. Cela ressemblait presque à un langage codé, ou une conversation dans laquelle il n'était que spectateur, à laquelle il ne pouvait pas participer. Quelque chose de sacré, que l'on racontait du bout des lèvres, mais qu'on expérimentait que lorsque cela vous arrivait.

« Comment en était-il aussi sûr? »

Kong rangea la balle dans sa poche. Il inspira longuement, son regard loin, comme s'il fixait un point à des centaines de kilomètres. Ses pupilles sombres laissèrent passer un éclat, vif, comme un oiseau s'envole.

« Nanase, crois-tu aux héros?

– Huh? »

Un sourire bref lui répondit. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, pour laisser les paroles de Kong, et sa voix douce, millénaire, venir lui conter cette histoire comme un vieux sage retranscrit une légende des temps passés. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent vaguement, et Haru sentit sa voix devenir plus intense, profonde.

« Pour être franc, moi non plus, je n'y croyais pas. Cela ne semblait pas possible. J'étais arrivé dans ce pays pour jouer au ping-pong, gagner, et rentrer. Je ne croyais pas aux héros. Je croyais en moi, rien d'autre. »

Il ferma les yeux, et continua, sa voix se baissant, comme s'il revivait l'instant, à ce moment-même, se revoyait devant la table, le sac de balles vide, et les boules blanches recouvrant le sol de la salle.

« Sauf que j'ai raté mon avion. Je suis resté, il a décollé sans moi. J'ai fini par comprendre que s'il était parti, c'était peut-être parce que je devais venir ici. Je me suis demandé s'il fallait attendre, ou s'il fallait que j'accepte la défaite. Mais _il_ est arrivé, un jour. Avec son sourire de _plus-fort-que-tout-le-monde_, il lui a tenu tête. Il n'a pas fait atterrir l'avion, mais il m'a fait comprendre que ma destination n'était pas forcément celle que j'avais pourchassée depuis si longtemps. »

Kong observa son plateau, se leva, Haruka le suivant des yeux. Le bruit, autour d'eux, sembla lentement revenir. Puis il partit avec seulement une dernière phrase, qui plana, comme un air mystique, résonnant dans sa tête, comme le bruit de la balle de ping-pong sur la table :

« Alors ais confiance, Nanase. Si tu crois en lui, assurément, il viendra. Il te suffit de l'appeler. »

Haru resta assis longtemps, après cela. Autour de lui, les athlètes venaient, s'asseyaient, mangeaient, puis repartaient. Il se sentait petit, au milieu d'eux, car ils étaient tant, si expérimentés, et rêvaient chacun de victoire la nuit venue. Lui, il était là pour Rin, pour lui-même, pour vivre, sentir l'adrénaline de la course couler dans ses veines.

Les poings serrés, il repensa à ce qu'il venait d'entendre, à ce que Makoto lui avait dit, à l'air blessé de Rin. Il suffisait de l'appeler...? Ses yeux bleus se tournèrent, alors qu'une détermination qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'expérimenter hors du starting-block coulait soudain dans ses veines.

Il expira lentement son air, et se leva, tenant son plateau auquel il avait à peine touché. Il passa à côté de la table des joueurs de volley-ball, et le passeur aux cheveux châtain, qui était beaucoup moins bien coiffé que d'habitude, était en pleine conversation téléphonique avec un type qui hurlait en retour, alors que quelques places plus loin, Haru était certain que les grands yeux posés sur un autre joueur _définitivement _mal coiffé, auraient pu appartenir à un hibou. Mais c'est Rin qu'il regarda. Il s'arrêta, les yeux droits dans les siens, et son ami se figea. Ils se fixèrent, comme dans un autre temps, le nageur de papillon lentement blanc comme un linge, et les yeux effarés, l'air d'une bête prise au piège.

« Rin. »

Le simple mot résonna, sa voix lui paraissant bien trop grave, peut-être secouée. Alors que l'autre ne savait quoi faire à part être immobile, et paraître de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il le salua d'un mouvement de tête, puis reprit son chemin. En allant prendre place dans la queue qui menait au meuble pour déposer les plateaux, il entendit soudain derrière lui.

« Rin-san? Ça va- Hey, je vous avais dit de pas boire dans ce verre, il était pour Kageyama, AHH, recrachez, c'est dégueulasse!

– Crétin d'Hinata, t'y as mis quoi? répliqua une autre voix plus grave, aux accents presque vulgaires dans son grommellement.

– Ah! Bah c'est toi qui as bu finalement! Ahahaha! T'as bu l'eau du broc pas propre, ahaha!

– Crétin, tu vas prendre cher!

– Hey, Tobio, je parle avec Iwa-chan, va utiliser ta voix de crécelle plus loin, tu consumes mon oxygène!

– ...vous avez besoin d'être internés, sérieux. »

Haru se détendit en entendant la petite voix de Rin qui répondait enfin. Il déposa son fardeau, se sentant soudain bien plus léger que depuis plusieurs jours. Il se retourna, et leurs regards se croisèrent. Son ami se détourna tout de suite. Une bouffée d'espoir prit Haru à la gorge, alors que, dans sa tête, il se remémorait les mots du chinois.

L'appeler trois fois.

Plus tard, en sortant des toilettes communes, il croisa à nouveau Rin. Il ne le lâcha pas des yeux, et murmura à nouveau, avec plus de conviction, cette fois.

« Rin. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, ne s'attendant certainement pas à entendre son nom prononcé ainsi, si soudainement. Mais Haru ne reçut toujours pas de réponse, le vit seulement renfoncer sa tête dans ses épaules, et accélérer son pas vers les toilettes. Quand il le regarda partir, Rin ne se retourna pas, mais il semblait qu'il savait être observé, vu la raideur de son dos.

L'appeler trois fois.

Et enfin, une demi-heure après, Haruka se trouva devant la chambre de son ami, la main en suspend. Il déglutit, l'estomac faisant des montagnes russes. Il n'arrivait pas à frapper, tout à coup. Il avait peur, de ce que l'autre pourrait lui dire, qu'il ne lui pardonne pas, que ce ne soit pas suffisant. Alors il posa son front contre le bois, et murmura, comme une prière trop basse pour que quiconque l'entende.

L'appeler trois fois.

« Rin... »

Et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant trébucher en avant quand le poids sur lequel il se tenait disparut. Il leva rapidement les yeux, un peu paniqué, pour y voir un Matsuoka en habit de nuit, et l'air confus, encore plus que les deux fois précédentes. Haru se redressa, et le fixa, espérant que son visage, alors qu'il reprenait face, exprimait ce qu'il voulait qu'il exprime.

Il voulait lui montrer, même sans un mot, sa culpabilité. La souffrance qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il repensait à cette soirée, et à ses actes. Sa honte, dont il ne pouvait se défaire depuis des jours, et qui avait fait qu'il était tellement en retard. Son envie de faire un pas en avant, même si c'était pour se confondre en excuses, même si c'était pour prendre sa fierté et la jeter au loin.

Mais Rin avait l'air mal à l'aise, ne le regardait même pas. Quand il baissa son regard, Haru vit ses poings fermés durement sur la poignée, et ses pieds qui se mettaient lentement en posture défensive.

« Quoi? »

Sa voix résonna faiblement, rancunière, blessée, et elle prit Haru à l'estomac, fit remonter tous ses doutes, sa crainte. Uniquement poussé par ses tripes, il tenta :

« Rin-

– _Quoi!?_ »

Le cri résonna dans le couloir, et quand il se rendit compte que certaines personnes devaient traîner pas loin, Rin ouvrit grand les yeux, paniquant, et poussa son battant pour le refermer. Les lèvres pincées, l'expression déchirée lui firent rater un battement, et le bras du brun partit tout seul retenir la porte. Il entra dans la chambre, ses sens en éveil, ses mouvements se faisant tous seuls, et Rin recula immédiatement, comme pour laisser le maximum d'espace entre eux.

« Va-t-en, Haru, sérieux, c'est pas- »

Et Haru ne réfléchit pas. Le battant refermé, il tomba à genoux, mains au sol, la mâchoire serrée, les yeux fermés, et dit le plus fort possible, se soumettant en l'excuse la plus pressante et importante qu'il avait jamais dû faire :

« Je suis désolé! Vraiment! »

Un silence choqué lui répondit, Rin certainement figé dans sa surprise, ne s'attendant pas au dogeza, maintenant. La poitrine de Haru se secoua, et il fixa le sol avec rancoeur, sa colère uniquement dirigée vers lui-même, mais poursuivit, s'emportant, incapable de s'arrêter :

« Je suis tellement, tellement, tellement désolé, Rin. Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, je t'ai dis des choses que je ne pensais même pas, et j'ai pris du temps à venir te le dire, mais je suis sincère. »

Il inspira brusquement, fébrile, et l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui alors qu'il ne croisait plus les yeux rougeoyants, ne voyait pas la manière dont il réagissait à ceci, et craignait de le voir.

« Tu as le droit de ne pas accepter mes excuses, je peux le comprendre. Mais je ne peux pas abandonner. Je ne peux pas laisser tout se finir comme cela. »

Il ferma ses mains, son corps entier tremblant alors que ses mots s'échappaient de sa bouche, et qu'il plaidait.

« Je tiens à toi, Rin. Je veux faire les Jeux avec toi, je veux qu'on gagne ensemble, et j'ai réduis tout ça à néant. Je sais que je ne mérite rien, à part ton mépris. J'ai profité de toi car j'étais en colère, car j'avais besoin d'évacuer du stress, et j'ai rejeté la faute sur toi, j'en ai fais quelque chose de dégoûtant, je t'ai fais passer pour un type immonde. C'est moi, le monstre. Je sais que ce que tu ressens, ce n'est pas _juste ça_, je sais que c'est plus, même si je ne le comprends pas, même si cela m'énerve. Mais Rin, tu es trop important pour que je ne fasse rien. Et je suis prêt à m'excuser autant de fois que tu le souhaites. »

Sa salive durement déglutie, il osa finalement redresser la tête, espérant que sa sincérité s'exprimerait au mieux dans ses yeux, qu'il savait apeurés. Le regard droit dans le sien, il appuyait son propos, assez désespéré pour être capable de s'incliner à nouveau, de supplier Rin de le pardonner. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais il n'avait jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi grave de sa vie. Il était prêt au sacrifice, ne regretterait jamais, surtout si cela lui permettait de rétablir les choses.

Il entendit un reniflement, et écarquilla les yeux. Rin serrait ses bras contre son propre torse, et parvint vaguement à faire serpenter une main pour qu'elle cache son visage, ses traits crispés, bien que le frémissement de ses épaules dévoile facilement son état. Un grognement suivit, comme pour rester dur, montrer sa colère au même moment surmontée par d'autres émotions qu'il avait gardées en lui, et qui débordaient alors que les excuses sincères, suppliantes, étaient prononcées :

« T'es un sale con, Haru. »

A son tour, il sentit ses bras sursauter. Il serra les dents, et souffla :

« Oui.

– J'oserai jamais te demander ça, tu le sais très bien, tonna-t-il, ayant du mal à rester immobile, et un de ses pieds tremblants partant en arrière alors qu'il faisait tomber sa tête en avant. Tu me connais bordel...!

– Oui.

– Je te hais... »

Essuyant ses yeux, Rin finit à son tour par terre, assis, et se couvrant le visage. Haru aurait souhaité pouvoir faire un mouvement, mais tout ce dont il était capable était de se redresser, encore à genoux, et de devoir retenir son envie d'aller poser sa main sur celle de Rin, de serrer. Il n'avait pas le droit.

Il laissa alors son ami ravaler ses sanglots, qui étaient principalement de rage, mais peut-être un peu de soulagement. Il lui tendit silencieusement des mouchoirs, et Rin les prit avec hargne.

« Salaud... je t'ai jamais autant détesté de ma vie.

– Je sais.

– J'ai jamais voulu ça, Haru. J'ai toujours voulu qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais jamais si tu n'étais pas d'accord. Jamais je te forcerai, jamais je voudrais faire quoique ce soit avec toi si tu ne veux pas non plus. Je t'aime, bordel, c'est pas juste que je veux ton cul, c'est toi en entier, parce que t'es Haru, même si là pour le coup, Haru, je te hais. »

Lentement, le brun se sentit mieux respirer, alors que sous entendu de ses insultes, Rin, lentement, acceptait ses excuses. Il secoua la tête, et souffla, voulant s'expliquer, et qu'ainsi, il fasse plus qu'accepter, qu'il le pardonne vraiment, qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas lui qui avait agi cette nuit-là, que jamais dans sa vie aurait-il pu imaginer qu'ils en viendraient à ceci :

« Je n'aurais jamais fais ça, Rin. J'étais possédé par ma colère, par la peur, je suis tellement désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai fais la première chose qui m'a paru juste, alors que c'était la pire. Je suis désolé. »

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé, son ami hocha la tête. Il essuya à nouveau ses yeux, et acquiesça encore.

« D'accord.

– Je veux qu'on gagne, Rin. Je veux gagner, avec toi. On se l'est promis.

– Hm. »

Haru baissa les yeux, souhaitant laisser la conversation s'évanouir dans la pièce. Il avait envie de grimper dans le lit de Rin, et qu'ils dorment, tous les deux, qu'il le laisse le tenir dans ses bras, en s'excusant, encore. Mais il n'était pas idiot, ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne le serait certainement plus jamais.

« Tu es incroyablement important, Rin. Je nage pour toi. Pour le moment, il n'y a personne d'autre, et j'ai besoin de toi. »

Il aurait voulu s'arrêter là. Mais en ouvrant les vannes, il jurait sa sincérité, ne pouvait plus mentir. Et la colère qu'il avait pu ressentir, si elle ne valait certainement pas ce qu'il avait fait, existait malgré tout. Alors, la voix basse, comme honteuse, il murmura :

« C'est pour cela que je ne comprends pas, quand tu me dis des choses comme ça. C'est en partie aussi pour ça que j'étais tant en colère : je ne comprends pas, Rin. Je voudrais, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je veux être ton ami, et je ne saisis pas pourquoi tu veux plus. »

Immédiatement, Rin siffla, comme si la réponse était évidente, qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de réfléchir :

« J'y peux rien, Haru, si j'avais la recette je l'aurais utilisée. Je ne peux _rien_ y faire.

– Je voudrais te le rendre, lui assura-t-il, comme pour le calmer. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais un jour, c'est juste... cela changerait tout.

– Parce que ce que t'as fais n'a pas déjà tout changé? »

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, l'atmosphère revenant plus lourde, alors que Rin pointait du doigt quelque chose de terriblement vrai, qui lui faisait bien trop peur, et qu'il aurait voulu faire disparaître, qu'il espérait que ses excuses pourraient rattraper. Mais cela ne semblait pas possible, se rendit-il compte, alors que son ami soupirait, son ton lourd et solennel.

« Je peux accepter que tu ne m'aimes pas, que tu ne sois pas gay. Mais ça, c'est _pas_ une excuse.

– Je ne mens pas, Rin, se dépêcha-t-il se répliquer. Je ne veux pas que notre relation change. Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, et je veux que tout redevienne comme avant.

– Sauf que rien ne redeviendra comme avant! » perdit-il patience, et ses nerfs, criant pour de bon, et faisant se figer Haru.

Il se leva, se mettant à marcher sans se diriger quelque part, une main dans ses cheveux, alors qu'un coup de vent venait frapper sa fenêtre.

« C'est fini, Haru! C'est mort! Jamais on ne reviendra à ce qu'on était avant! Et tu sais pourquoi? » il se tourna vivement vers lui, qui n'osait prononcer un mot. « Parce qu'on change, tous les deux, on a changé depuis quelques mois, on a encore plus changé qu'il y a quelques années, on est totalement différents de ce qu'on était au lycée! »

Il émit un gémissement désespéré, comme s'il souhaitait lui dire ça depuis très longtemps, et n'y parvenait que maintenant, perdant ainsi toute retenue pour lui sommer :

« On grandit, Haru, on change, tu ne le vois pas, mais si, alors arrête avec cette excuse! La preuve, avant, tu m'aurais jamais... pris la main, ou serré dans tes bras comme ça. _Tu _changes, Haru, et si je peux accepter que tu changeras pas au point d'être amoureux de moi, je n'accepterai pas que tu dises que ce qu'il y a entre nous n'a jamais changé, et n'est jamais allé au delà de ce que devrait être une amitié normale. »

Le silence plana, électrique, alors que le brun restait au sol, l'air sur le carreau, réellement pris de court, surtout par ses derniers mots. Un froid le parcourut, alors qu'il n'était plus question d'excuses, mais d'une occurrence _normale_, quelque chose qui, vu la manière dont Rin le formulait, serait arrivé un jour ou l'autre.

Il ne saisissait pas. Il voyait où Rin voulait en venir. Il savait, au fond de lui, mais l'avait toujours repoussé.

« ...si ce n'est pas de l'amitié, qu'est-ce que c'est, alors? »

Rin secoua la tête, et soupira, lourdement, plus bruyamment qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

« C'est quelque chose qui m'aide pas à abandonner, c'est certain. »

Un groupe d'athlètes passa devant la porte de Rin, l'ombre de leurs pieds apparaissant via la fente sous la porte. Le silence était pesant, alors que Haru ne savait pas quoi répondre, ou faire. Il voulait que Rin abandonne, et n'avait aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il en était arrivé là. Ce qu'il avait, qui l'attirait comme cela, au point de s'y accrocher si longtemps. Et, lentement, il se rendait compte qu'il ne voyait pas non plus ce que sa nage avait de si particulier, que cette question, il se la posait depuis bien des années, alors que Rin, faisant deux têtes de moins, le harcelait pour qu'il rejoigne son relais.

Son ami, lui, finit par s'effondrer sur son lit, sa peau prenant des teintes oranges sous la douce lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Elle partait sur les murs, baignait la chambre d'un atmosphère tranquille, mais aussi intime, fermée, comme une pièce en dehors de l'espace. Rin baissa sa main, qui vint agripper son genou, et il déglutit, le visage tordu sous ses commissures baissées. Il finit par se tourner vers lui, et demanda, presque solennellement :

« Haru, t'as été dégoûté, non?

– Comment?

– De ce qu'on a fait la dernière fois. »

Le silence tomba comme une chape de plomb, alors qu'il restait toujours aussi perdu, assis par terre, à observer Rin avec les sourcils froncés, l'air ahuri. Car il était incapable de voir cela comme autre chose qu'un acte immonde, car il ne l'avait pas fait avec de bonnes intentions, car ce qu'il avait dit ensuite avait tout réduit à néant. Mais que non, l'acte en lui-même n'avait pas été dégoûtant, c'était juste... Rin. Il n'était pas certain, car à cet instant, il n'avait véritablement pas été lui-même. Seule la colère avait guidé ses gestes, il n'avait pas cherché à savoir si c'était bien ou non.

Il avait juste voulu faire taire Rin, qu'il le laisse tranquille.

« Non. »

Sa réponse plana un instant dans la pièce, alors que le nageur de papillon relâchait la pression qu'il exerçait sur son genou, comme piqué, tout son corps expirant sa tension alors qu'il ouvrait juste grand les yeux, et s'exclamait :

« Mais t'as même pas joui! »

Le visage de Haru devint plus sombre, et il fronça les sourcils, répliquant du tac au tac :

« Ça ne va pas de dire ça si fort?

– Quoi, j'ai pas raison? poursuivit-il, sa voix dérapant et montant dans les aigus.

– Si, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

– C'était pas parce que t'étais écœuré? »

Cillant, Haru se rappela avoir voulu ne plus voir Rin, ne penser à rien, oublier ce moment. Il avait refusé de se laisser aller, car il était encore en colère. Sur le coup, il ne s'en était même pas soucié, en fait. Car tout ce à quoi il pensait, c'était la lave dans ses veines, son envie de frapper qu'il avait remplacée par des gestes bien plus blessants. L'acte en lui-même, il s'en était fiché, cela avait été fait sans réfléchir, il n'y avait même pas repensé. Ça avait été presque naturel.

« Non. »

Rin cillait de plus en plus vite, ses mains ayant de petits mouvement stressés, allant s'accrocher à ses habits, ou gratter un coin de sa tête. Ses pensées tournaient à toute vitesse dans sa tête, alors qu'il semblait sur le point de tourner en rond dans la pièce à nouveau, pour penser à autre chose, ou pour réfléchir, le brun n'en était pas certain. Alors, tout à coup, il laissa échapper, sa voix haute :

« A-Alors si on le refaisait, tu aimerais? Cette fois, sans la fin désastreuse? »

Haruka écarquilla les yeux, n'imaginant certainement pas entendre cette phrase après ce qu'il s'était passé. Abasourdi, il avança la tête, comme pour être sûr qu'il entendait bien, alors que l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose qui n'allait pas lui plaire s'infiltrait en lui.

« Comment ça, le refaire?

– Parce que y a quelque chose au delà d'amis, m-mais qui est pas de l'amour ou quoi. ...c'est des amis... qui ont un lien particulier, et qui, parfois, couchent ensemble, parce que ça passe bien, et y a pas d'obligation, juste du sexe. »

A ce stade, Haru avait l'impression que son cerveau coulait par ses oreilles. Il était fatigué. Et ce qu'il entendait, ça ne pouvait être vrai.

« Tu te moques de moi?

– Non!

– Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait ne pas être une blague, pourtant, répondit-il, sur le point d'avoir l'air blasé, car c'était juste ridicule. Rin, tu es amoureux de moi.

– E-Et alors?

– Alors il n'y a pas _aucun lien_, fit-il avec force, de plus en plus agacé. C'est toi qui devrait être dégoûté à jamais! »

Grimaçant, il plissa le front, et détourna les yeux, une moue se formant sur ses lèvres.

« Ouais, je t'en veux encore. Et figure-toi que ça me dérangerait pas de te le faire payer à la piscine, ou dans un pieu, pour rattraper le coup que tu m'as fais, connard! Que ce soit _moi_ qui te fasse chialer parce que c'est qu'un plan cul, et que t'auras jamais rien de plus! »

Haru se demanda s'il hallucinait. Ce n'était pas possible qu'il soit sérieux, non, pas après ce qu'il avait fait, Rin ne pouvait tout de même pas _croire_ que _ça_, ce serait la solution?

« Sauf que tu ne coucheras jamais avec moi sans sentiments, Rin, répondit-il agressivement, toujours aussi ahuri. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'est du délire. »

Rin colla ses bras contre son corps, les épaules basses, mais l'œil déterminé. Puis, lentement, il dit :

« Je te sors que, moi aussi, je dirais pas non à évacuer du stress. Au moins pendant les Jeux. »

Et à ceci, Haruka ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux, rendu muet par l'incompréhension. Rin se mit alors à nouveau debout, puis fixa l'heure. Un temps plus tard, il marmonna :

« Il est super tard, tu devrais rentrer. »

Le brun ne bougea pas. Il se contenta de le fixer, statufié, et incapable de comprendre.

« ...oui. »

Lentement, il se remit enfin sur pieds, puis alla à la porte. Rin l'accompagna, les yeux baissés, et l'air tendu. Il le suivit des yeux quand il passa le pas, de l'envie au fond des pupilles, envie qui demeura quand Haru se retourna. Il comprit alors que non, c'était très sérieux. Rin ne plaisantait pas. La gorge serrée, il voulut en être sûr, bien que son regard ne mente pas.

« Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire? »

Rin inspira longuement, le cœur battant, son espoir insatiable revenant à la surface. Il fit alors un pas en avant, et pour la première fois, Haru se sentit véritablement plus petit que son ami, alors qu'il ne faisait que deux centimètres de moins.

Il eut l'impression d'être face à un autre Rin. Ce n'était pas l'enfant qui avait un sourire fin en s'accrochant à son épaule rien que pour l'embêter. Ce n'était pas son ami qui riait, les joues un peu roses. Ce n'était pas le garçon perdu qu'il avait trouvé au retour d'Australie, la peur au fond des yeux. Celui qui s'en approchait le plus était Rin, le nageur olympique, aux épaules larges, au regard droit, respirant la résolution, qui lui disait que ce qu'il voulait, il l'aurait.

Le Rin amoureux de Haru, qui rêvait de ceci depuis des années.

« Oui, je le pense. »

Haru succomba le premier, évitant son regard. Il tourna rapidement les talons, et cette fois, ce fut lui qui fuit en sentant les yeux de son ami sur son dos. Une goutte de sueur glissa entre ses omoplates, il sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, alors qu'il sentait que ces pupilles, cette détermination ne quitteraient pas ses pensées de sitôt.

Un frisson le parcourut. Mince. Il avait toujours été faible face ce regard.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Well well, how the turntables..

Grand dieu ce chapitre, toutes les installations et évolutions pour la suite! Tant de choses, tant de choses; c'est pas pour rien que j'en suis fière... et en plus il y a le speech de Kong au milieu qu'il me suffit de relire pour avoir envie de me refaire l'intégralité de Ping-Pong, un anime sur le sport, mais aussi surtout résumé par une seule phrase "Cinq adolescents perdus, ayant comme point commun d'être pongistes; cherchent leur Héros, la chose qui donnera du sens à leur vie.". Et bon sang ce que je trouve ça beau.

Ensuite, dans les références, on retrouve encore une fois du Haikyuu en la présence de l'équipe de volley des JO avec Oikawa, Kageyama, Hinata, Bokuto et Kuroo. D'ailleurs, ce soir c'était la sortie du premier épisode de la saison 2 et bordel ce que je peux mourir maintenant que je sais que dans quelques semaines mon perso préféré sera enfin mis sur le piédestal qu'il mérite. Avec cela, une référence à Yowapeda avec les cyclistes qui chantent (Hime hime, hime, suki suki daisuki~). Je sais qu'ils ne seraient jamais aux JO étant donné qu'ils ne font pas de cyclisme d'intérieur; mais laissez-moi m'amuser.

Enfin, c'était bien long tout ça, un chapitre colossal qui aura évidemment beaucoup d'importance! J'espère que ça vous a plu, et à la semaine prochaine.


	29. 7: Et ouvrir des portes

Salut tout le monde, désolée du retard mais j'avais une soirée hier et donc impossibilité de poster à la même heure que d'habitude. Néanmoins, nous sommes toujours dimanche, et voilà votre chapitre hebdomadaire!

Une précision : les cérémonies d'ouverture des Jeux Olympiques, surtout celles modernes, sont incroyables, et je ne saurais être capable d'en imaginer une moi-même. J'ai beau aimer le Japon, je ne saurais représenter leur culture en imaginant ce que serait une cérémonie d'une heure. Ce passage n'est donc absolument pas décrit, je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il sera, en attendant 2020 où nous l'auront en vrai.

Merci à Yasmina, ma kouhai de toujours, et have a good read!

* * *

7\. Avancer et ouvrir des portes

* * *

Ses yeux jusque-là dirigés vers le maître nageur qui travaillait à une vingtaine de mètres, il entendit un plongeon, et vit la brune fendre l'eau, partant ensuite en un papillon gracieux. Elle battait l'eau avec mesure, et il la trouva encore plus attirante ainsi. Cependant, sans pouvoir résister, et sachant qu'avec cela, la nuque du jeune homme se tendait à nouveau, il réorienta ses pupilles vers Makoto, qui se dépêchait alors d'attraper la main d'une petite fille qui perdait sa prise sur le rebord.

« Sousuke-san, que lui avez-vous dit? »

Soudain figé dans ses mouvements, soit passer une serviette dans ses cheveux, il écarquilla les yeux, dévisageant la jeune femme avec embarras alors qu'elle avait visiblement terminé ses longueurs.

Ils s'étaient rendus à la piscine, car nager manquait à Sousuke. Ceci au point qu'il en parlait régulièrement à Rin, qui en était arrivé à le comparer à son ami obsédé de l'eau. La réflexion avait d'ailleurs beaucoup surpris Sousuke, jusqu'à ce que Rin explique que la conversation tant attendue avait eue lieu : les excuses, et _même_ un dogeza. Il était heureux de voir les choses s'améliorer, bien qu'il reste méfiant, et savait qu'il aurait un mot à dire à Nanase une fois les Jeux terminés.

En attendant, il gardait pour lui un grand nombre de choses : ce satané journaliste qu'il apercevait dans sa voiture, garé devant l'immeuble, avant qu'il ne prenne la poudre d'escampette; le silence revenu entre lui et Makoto; s'être fait plaquer par la jolie coréenne, et avoir ensuite rencontré une autre femme, une irlandaise. Même Hifumi le regardait avec désapprobation, tandis qu'il haussait les épaules.

Il avait donc attendu son retour à l'eau avec impatience. Là, il serait bien, en bonne compagnie qui plus est, car Ikura en avait profité pour l'accompagner, l'emmenant ainsi, comme par hasard, dans l'établissement où travaillait son petit ami, visiblement pour son dernier jour avant ses vacances. Mais, s'il avait été surpris qu'elle l'accompagne, puis l'emmène là, il ne s'était _vraiment_ pas attendu à cette question, à ce sujet, et surtout maintenant.

« Comment ça? »

Elle souffla, semblant lassée alors qu'au loin, le châtain se tournait vaguement vers eux, haussait les sourcils en les voyant discuter ainsi, puis retournait à son travail.

« Vous êtes important pour Makoto. Cela fait des années qu'il attendait de vous revoir et être de nouveau votre ami. Vous lui avez manqué, alors je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, et je pense que ce n'est pas justifié.

– Ikura... soupira-t-il, bien qu'elle ne lui laisse pas placer un mot.

– Non, Sousuke-san, c'était une question rhétorique. Je ne veux pas savoir. Je veux juste que vous sachiez que vous le rendez triste, et que j'apprécierai que vous régliez ça. »

Il faisait mine de ne pas comprendre, alors qu'il savait _très_ bien la raison de tout cela. Mais pourtant, il ne regrettait certainement pas. Il avait pris la meilleure décision, et Ikura ne pouvait s'en douter, mais ainsi, elle resterait avec son petit ami, bien qu'il se demande, de plus en plus souvent, si leur relation était vraiment satisfaisante. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, tout le monde serait sûrement plus heureux ainsi.

Elle se hissa sur le bord de la piscine, à ses côtés, tout en retirant son bonnet qui fit tomber ses cheveux humides en un ballot ébouriffé. C'est alors qu'elle lui jeta _le_ regard, que parfois il pouvait sentir chez Hifumi, qui signifiait qu'elles lisaient en lui comme dans un livre. La brune, peu satisfaite de le voir rester silencieux, osa alors gronder :

« Je sais beaucoup de choses, Sousuke-san, et je vois encore plus. Je peux comprendre qu'il vous manque aussi, que c'est dur, mais ce n'est plaisant ni pour vous, ni pour lui.

– Je ne suis pas certain que cela te regarde, ni que tu puisses comprendre ce qu'il se passe, répondit-il sur le même ton.

– Pourtant, cela me paraît clair. Je suis capable de reconnaître un homme amoureux, Sousuke-san. »

Les cris des enfants recouvrirent le silence qui plana soudain du côté du brun, la bouche fermée, les yeux écarquillés et la bile aux lèvres. Son cerveau fut soudain vide. Tout à coup, il ne put plus rien penser, imaginer, prononcer. Une sensation qu'il avait longtemps éprouvée, mais plus depuis longtemps, grimpa dans son abdomen, et c'était celle de la peur glaçante.

Elle plongea, Makoto se tourna une seconde vers lui. Et oui, il eut soudain très froid.

/

« Sousuke-san, vous êtes gay? »

Il manqua recracher son café. Hifumi, devant lui, tapotait doucement sur son portable, faisant mine d'être extrêmement à l'aise, que la question était banale, prononcée _comme ça_. La fixant avec des yeux de truite hors de l'eau, il lui fit cependant comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas :

« Hein? »

Elle posa son téléphone, puis agita les mains en parlant, comme pour démontrer son propos avec ses gestes vagues :

« Enfin, non, bi? Je sais pas, mais un peu homo, non?

– Je peux savoir d'où ça sort? »

Elle lui lança alors un regard, _le _regard, qui le fit tout à coup se sentir très petit, parce qu'il ne savait pas d'où sortaient ces femmes, mais elles faisaient peur quand elles voulaient. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit _elles_ qui lisent en lui comme ça?

« Déjà, un, vous le reluquez tout le temps.

– Parle pour toi, et je ne le _reluque _pas!

– Deux, vous voyez tout seul de qui je veux parler. Aha, coincé. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, piégé, et la fusilla du regard, prêt à lui faire avaler son café par le nez. Elle demeurait l'innocence incarnée, s'illuminant quand une serveuse lui apporta enfin son dessert, alors qu'il la dévisageait, le cœur battant encore fort dans sa poitrine, réfléchissait à ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi elle lui balançait tout à coup cela en fin de repas.

« On te l'a forcément dit, fut la conclusion à laquelle il arriva. Impossible que vous soyez deux à m'en parler en une journée, à deux heures d'intervalle. »

Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille releva la tête de sa forêt noire, sa cuillère dans la bouche.

« Oh, Ikura vous l'a dit? Je ne pensais pas. »

Exaspéré, il prit sa tête dans ses mains, alors qu'une immense migraine s'approchait, et que soudain, le bruit autour d'eux, dans le restaurant, semblait s'intensifier. Il ne savait _vraiment_ pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi elle en parlait, cependant il comprit vite qu'il fallait en discuter, et mettre les choses au clair. Hifumi était son amie, certes, mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle aille raconter n'importe quoi.

« Alors, déjà, je ne suis pas gay.

– Oui, mais un truc du genre... tenta-t-elle, pour se faire couper.

– _Ensuite_. » ses sourcils se froncèrent brusquement. « J'ai ressenti ça que pour _un _type. Et je n'aime pas en plaisanter, Hifumi, alors si tu n'es pas sérieuse, je ne parle pas de ça avec toi. »

Elle déglutit, son visage soudain perdant son habituelle espièglerie, alors qu'il remuait son café dans sa tasse, l'air sombre.

« C'est le copain d'Ikura, c'est ça? »

Il garda les yeux baissés. Sa voix demeura neutre, presque ennuyée.

« Comment as-tu su ça?

– Cela fait longtemps, à Iwatobi. » elle lui fit un sourire doux, un peu gênée, mais tentant de réchauffer l'atmosphère. « Est-ce que vous avez seulement vu votre tête, au Returns, devant les cadres? Pas besoin d'être voyante. »

Un immense soupir lui échappa, et elle l'observa avec d'autant plus d'attention, peut-être un peu de pitié au fond de ses prunelles. C'était donc si visible? Cela l'étonnait, car à sa connaissance, à Iwatobi, il avait fini par passer l'éponge. C'était l'avoir recroisé, à Tokyo, la ville où il avait été son seul support, qui avait causé ce retour en arrière. Peut-être qu'au fond, son affection n'avait jamais disparue, et qu'il se prenait en effet à sourire quand il tombait sur l'air enjoué de Rin, blasé de Nanase, et sincèrement heureux des autres, surtout d'un certain châtain, ne manquant jamais de lui faire chaud au cœur. Et puis, il fallait avouer que Makoto était mignon, quand il était gosse et qu'il n'était pas un géant couvert de muscles.

« C'est vrai que je ne t'ai jamais parlé de la raison pour laquelle j'étais revenu à Iwatobi... se souvint-il au même moment, perdu dans ses pensées. Vous vous êtes posés la question, au club? »

La demande sembla secouer Hifumi, son air aussi, peut-être car ils n'avaient certainement jamais eu de vraie conversation sérieuse comme celle-ci. Il ne savait si c'était l'impatience de savoir, ou le malaise, mais elle perdait soudain de sa franchise, et parlait plus bas que d'habitude.

« Oui. Mais on a jamais vraiment osé vous demander. Hikaru était contre, en tout cas, il disait que cela ne nous regardait pas. »

La maturité de certains de ses anciens ''élèves'' l'étonnait toujours, surtout qu'ils étaient tout autant capables de faire les idiots. Cette question l'avait traversé, une fois, mais ils lui parlaient en majorité de la natation, pas de choses privées, ce dont il avait été plutôt reconnaissant. Aujourd'hui, en revanche, c'était différent. Hifumi était devenue une amie. Il pouvait en parler, se confier.

« J'ai vécu à Tokyo, au lycée. En fait, je m'y suis rendu de mon plein gré, pour nager. A l'époque, je voulais devenir champion olympique. Je ne pensais qu'à cela. »

Son café désormais froid, et toute l'attention de la jeune fille accaparée, il se mit à raconter.

« Vous vous souvenez, je vous avais parlé d'un problème de santé, qui m'a obligé à arrêter la compétition. Je vous en ai parlé comme si ce n'était rien, mais ça l'était pas. Ça m'est arrivé en fin de Seconde, et je l'ai très mal vécu. »

Instinctivement, il passa une main sur son épaule, et ses yeux se perdirent dans le restaurant, alors qu'il racontait naturellement, sans colère, quelque chose qui lui paraissait soudain vieux, alors qu'auparavant il ne pouvait le faire sans sombrer dans l'amertume.

« Je suis passé par tous les stades; déni, colère, marchandage, dépression. Le problème, c'est que j'ai cru que j'avais atteint l'acceptation au lycée, quand Rin est revenu, que j'ai décidé de nager ma dernière compét' avec lui. Et qu'en réalité, non. A l'université, j'étais... une loque, y a pas d'autre mot. Seul, parce que Rin était retourné en Australie, que j'étais incapable de nager sans me blesser un peu plus, et qui plus est à faire quelque chose qui ne me plaisait pas. Puis j'ai rencontré Makoto. »

Le regard de Hifumi s'agrandit, et il se dit que oui, cela faisait vraiment romantique quand il racontait comme cela, alors que cela ne l'était pas tellement. C'était plus l'histoire d'une pauvre âme ramassée à la cuillère, remise sur deux pattes pour ensuite rester accrochée à sa canne.

« On est devenus amis, et ce type aime bien trop aider le monde : il s'est mis en tête d'être là pour moi quoiqu'il arrive, que je lui confie tout. Je l'ai fais, même si je ne comprenais pas, jusqu'au jour où j'ai su qu'en réalité, c'était simple : je le voyais plus seulement comme un pote. »

Il s'esclaffa en se rappelant de cette période perturbante, où il avait beau s'imaginer à quoi il ressemblerait sans son maillot, il n'avait compris que très tard qu'ils n'étaient pas _juste_ amis.

« Mais au final, il ne s'est rien passé. Il a compris que je n'étais pas à Tokyo pour les bonnes raisons, et c'est lui qui m'a persuadé de partir, d'aller à Iwatobi pour me reprendre en main, repartir à zéro. Même si on devait abandonner ce qu'on avait, tant pis, l'important c'était qu'on aille bien tous les deux. »

Enfin, il tourna ses pupilles claires dans les siennes. Et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

« J'ai suivi son conseil, et me voilà. Il a eu totalement raison, ça m'a réellement aidé de me retrouver seul, ça m'a obligé de m'y mettre, de me recentrer, près des choses que j'aime. Même si pour ça, j'ai dû en abandonner une autre super importante dans le processus. Mais il avait bien raison : un crush, et mon bonheur, c'est pas équivalent.

– De mon point de vue ça ressemble pourtant pas à un _petit_ truc. »

Il attrapa sa tasse, et après avoir observé le liquide, la vida d'un coup, l'aigreur persistant dans sa gorge, accompagnée du goût immonde du café froid. Hifumi, elle, se remettait à manger son dessert. Il se lécha les lèvres, puis haussa les épaules.

« Non, je te l'accorde, c'était pas un petit truc. L'important, c'est qu'aujourd'hui, ça le soit.

– Vous ne ressentez plus rien pour lui? fit-elle, avalant sa bouchée.

– Cela n'a pas d'importance car il est avec Ikura, _ton _amie. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait que tu parles de ceci avec moi, et j'aimerai bien que tu me dises, maintenant, ce qu'elle veut exactement. »

Sa cuillère émit un bruit métallique quand elle glissa légèrement de sa prise, et que la plus jeune le regarda avec de grands yeux, car il venait de retourner la conversation à son avantage.

« Elle veut juste que Tachibana-san soit heureux.

– Et elle fait ça en devenant amie avec moi? En me poussant à m'entendre de nouveau avec lui? J'y crois pas une seule seconde, elle est amoureuse, elle ne va pas le pousser vers quelqu'un d'autre.

– Ce n'est pas à moi de vous répondre! »

Il expira lentement par le nez, commençant à être agacé par tout cela.

« Eh bien j'apprécierai qu'à l'avenir, vous cessiez de vous occuper de mes choix, de ma relation avec lui, surtout qu'il ne se passera _rien_. Nous faisons ce qu'il y a de mieux pour nous, et cela ne vous regarde pas. Ou en tout cas, aucune d'entre vous n'est ma petite amie, alors je n'ai rien à vous devoir, bien que je vous apprécie, et que cela m'énerverai énormément que les choses se compliquent pour une histoire pareille. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, et s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand il se pencha par dessus la table, et souffla :

« Je suis à Tokyo pour les Jeux Olympiques. Pour Rin. Pour retrouver de vieux amis. Pas pour recommencer de vieilles histoires, ou vous voir y fourrer votre nez. Alors _s'il vous plaît_. Je n'aime pas en parler comme ça, car c'est terminé, tu diras donc à Ikura qu'elle ne me parle plus de ça, je suis mal à l'aise qu'elle l'ait appris, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache, car cela n'a aucune importance. Je ne veux vraiment rien d'autre que passer un bon moment, et si j'ai des choses à régler avec Makoto, je le ferais seul. »

Un vague air honteux, peut-être déçu, passa sur le visage de la jeune fille. Elle secoua la tête, finissant son gâteau.

« Vous êtes parfois un abruti, Sousuke-san. On fait ça car on vous aime. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de vaguement sourire en l'entendant dire ça.

« Merci. Ça me fait plaisir. Mais je m'en occupe moi-même. Surtout de cette histoire-là, qui normalement est déjà réglée, et à laquelle j'apprécierai que vous ne veniez pas compliquer les choses. Alors, évidemment, ne va pas lui dire que Makoto avait les mêmes sentiments que moi, parce que je viens de voir que merde, je l'ai laissé échapper... »

Elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, surpris. Mais, sur le coup, il ne le vit pas, passant sa serviette rouge sur les tâches de café qui marbraient la table, puis la froissant, et la jetant.

« Ce serait vraiment idiot qu'ils se séparent à cause de moi. »

/

Haru exhalait lentement par le nez, en de petites expirations, et le tapis roulant accélérait légèrement. Les muscles de ses jambes était familièrement brûlantes, alors qu'il passait sa demi-heure de course en intérieur, de la musique aux oreilles et le souffle régulier.

Plus qu'un jour avant la cérémonie d'ouverture. Il ne pouvait désormais plus quitter le Village, son entraîneur ainsi que les différents assistants de presse y veillaient. Ikenami-san lui avait d'ailleurs passé un savon quand elle avait appris ses nombreuses escapades alors qu'il devait s'entraîner avec les autres.

Mais il ne pouvait plus fuir. Sa tension était certes plus basse que quelques semaines plus tôt, mais il demeurait inconfortable, parfois appréhensif. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela serait, de la grandeur qu'elle aurait, on les avait certes briefés, et on le referait rapidement, mais il n'avait pas été capable d'écouter.

Parce qu'il ne voulait pas, et parce qu'autre chose venait le perturber.

Rin le fixait sans s'arrêter. Même quand il allait de plein gré croiser son regard, quand ils étaient dans la même pièce, qu'ils ne parlaient pas ensemble, cela arrivait. Les pupilles rouges s'accrochaient à son dos, ou à son visage, une lueur qu'il avait su identifier comme de l'envie au fond d'elles.

Il était incapable de faire ou dire quoique ce soit. Il était perturbé, ne savait comment réagir alors que, pour la première fois, Rin ne retenait plus ses avances. Il lui avait fait une proposition, à laquelle il tenait, et Haru n'avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Au fond de lui, c'était évident, Rin était son ami, il n'était pas question qu'ils fassent quelque chose, surtout étant donné le désastre qu'avait été la première expérience.

Il ne pouvait cependant se contenter de rester à cela. Il n'y arrivait pas, peut-être était-ce le désir dans ces prunelles, mais il était incapable de se débarrasser du sentiment plaisant que cela lui apportait. En voyant cela, il se sentait à l'aise, tandis que son estomac chutait dans son thorax, le chatouillait.

Heureusement, cela n'influait pas sur le relais, qui avait repris du poil de la bête en même temps que deux de ses membres. Ils restaient synchronisés, capable de se comprendre d'un coup d'œil, malgré la semaine de silence qui avait eu lieu. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé, en fait, à part la fin de leur conversation et la _proposition_. Rin semblait avoir accepté ses excuses, et, au fond, il se demandait s'il avait bien raison.

Peut-être était-ce car il avait autre chose en tête. Car il ne voulait pas s'appesantir sur une histoire pareille dans l'optique que dans très peu de temps, elle serait remplacée par une autre avec une bien meilleure conclusion. Peut-être était-ce aussi les nerfs, l'envie de s'abandonner dans les bras de quelqu'un, pour quelques heures.

En tout cas, Haru y pensait, et, même sans le vouloir, se trouvait des raisons. Il se pouvait qu'il veuille la même chose. Oublier la Fédération et ses éternels speechs de bien-séance et de règles toujours plus nombreuses. Oublier la voix de son coach, les regards brillants des enfants, le ton inquiet de son meilleur ami. Oublier, avec quelqu'un qui l'aimait, qui saurait prendre soin de lui.

Le souffle court, il arrêta enfin la machine, et descendit, buvant une gorgée d'eau avant d'essuyer sa transpiration. Il fit planer ses yeux sur le reste des tapis roulants, et y vit quelques uns du groupe de basketteurs, qui semblaient se chamailler pour le dernier restant. Quand il libéra la place, ils semblèrent cependant se complaire à continuer de se battre pour _cet _équipement-là, ce qui lui fit hausser un sourcil car c'était vraiment puéril, et qu'un des types avait en plus des sourcils bizarres.

Il s'étira rapidement, essuyant son visage et son front humides, jetant un bref regard à Rin qui, sur un appareil de musculation, le suivait des yeux. Ils se fixèrent, et son ami passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. Haru sentit son corps se crisper, et une conversation un peu plus loin arriva à ses oreilles.

« Hey, je t'ai déjà dit non pour les gonzesses! Et puis pas de relation juste avant un match!

– Allez, sois pas comme ça... elles sont contentes! En plus mon premier match est pas avant lundi!

– Sauf que, à faire ça tous les soirs, tu vas te fatiguer pour rien! T'es en rut ou merde?

– Ah, soyez pas jaloux de mon endurance, je suis jeune moi, pas comme vous... »

Une raquette vola en direction de l'athlète, et Haru se retrouva figé, encore un peu pantelant. Cela approchait. Très vite. Trop. Il ne voulait pas y penser, pas avant qu'il y soit.

Ses mouvements se firent tout seuls. Sans quitter le visage de Rin du regard, il s'approcha de lui, alors que son ami perdait lentement son air de lion pour redevenir celui qu'il connaissait, le Rin surpris, inquiet.

« Haru? »

Il n'arrêta pas ses mouvements de bras, bien qu'il ait sûrement perdu son compte avec la distraction. C'est alors que le brun se pencha vers lui, la gorge prise, et souffla, contre son oreille droite :

« Ce soir, vient dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît. Il faut qu'on... parle. »

Ses gestes se figèrent soudain, alors qu'une nuance de rouge s'étalait sur les joues du rouquin, et Haru prit immédiatement la poudre d'escampette, l'estomac noué, les mains un peu tremblantes alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il venait de faire.

/

L'expérience était nouvelle, pour Rin. Les premiers rendez-vous, il connaissait. Le premier baiser, aussi. La première fois, ça, c'était pas si excitant à s'en rappeler. Il avait eu beaucoup d'amis, d'aventures, des hommes de tous les goûts, qui lui plaisaient tous à partir du moment où ils étaient approchables, sympathiques, et ne cherchaient pas quelque chose qui durerait des années. Il avait donc aussi connu beaucoup de ruptures, certaines plus douloureuses que d'autres, bien qu'essentiellement toujours pour la même raison qui, au final, était le plus difficile à passer.

Il avait donc depuis longtemps passé ses premières fois. Sauf à cet instant, où il se sentait comme sur le point de toutes les revivre en même temps.

Dans sa tête, ce qu'il s'était passé avant était oublié. Il avait été invité par Haru, _dans sa chambre_, le soir, seuls, après que Rin lui ait dit ne pas être contre l'idée du _on couche pour le plaisir, rien d'autre_, et qu'il n'avait pas fui, mais avait semblé... secoué, mais pas dégoûté. Tout comme il n'avait en aucun cas été dégoûté cette fameuse nuit, après la fête, et lui avait dit des mensonges sous l'effet de la colère.

Au fond de lui, il n'en revenait pas, et se demandait où était le piège. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à reculer. Des opportunités comme celle-là, il ne les laissait pas s'échapper. Sousuke avait beau jouer l'amoureux transi mais au grand cœur, laissant de côtés des sentiments en ne pensant qu'à la douleur qui viendrait; Rin n'était pas comme ça. Il appréciait plus l'idée de _carpe diem_. Ne pas s'arrêter, vivre ce dont on rêve, cueillir le jour et attendre la nuit pour décider du lendemain.

C'était un euphémisme de dire qu'il voulait Haru, surtout après bien sept ans de fantasmes intempestifs. Il était humain : comment reculer, alors que le plus grand amour qu'il avait jamais eu lui ouvrait sa porte et visiblement son lit? Non, impossible de dire non, en tout cas pour Matsuoka Rin.

Il était donc 22h quand il alla toquer, et c'était l'heure où la plupart des athlètes allaient se coucher, surtout que la journée du lendemain serait riche et forte en émotions. Paradoxalement, Rin avait l'impression qu'il était bien plus nerveux pour ce qui venait sur l'instant que pour la cérémonie. Au moins, se disait-il comme une excuse, il serait débarrassé d'une partie de son stress.

Son cœur battit extrêmement fort contre sa poitrine alors qu'il attendait d'entendre du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la poignée, il attendait juste de la voir tourner, le battant de se dérober, l'accueillir.

Et quand cela arriva, il se sentit une seconde incapable de parler ou réfléchir. Se raidissant, il fixa Haru, qui se plaçait sur le côté, le visage baissé, pour le laisser pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, s'y précipitant presque, et les mains serrées sur la couture de sa veste, alors que l'envie de l'attraper par la taille se glissait en lui.

« A-Alors, tenta-t-il, peu persuasif. C'est pour quoi...? »

Haru aussi, était peu convaincu. Il secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir sur son lit, terriblement silencieux, et provoquant une hausse de tension chez Rin, comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez. C'est alors qu'il souffla, doucement, les yeux bleus posés au sol, comme au loin :

« Je pense que tu sais. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il eut beau tenter de paraître décontracté, ce n'était pas crédible. Il avait ses pieds fermement plantés au sol, ainsi que les mains tremblantes et le visage rouge.

« T'as une réponse? »

Mais Haru demeurait assis, à fixer ses mains, semblant plongé dans ses pensées, dans son monde. Quelques tics l'agitaient, comme le léger mouvement de ses genoux, ou le frottement de ses doigts entre eux. Rin avait apprit à les discerner comme étant ceux qu'il avait quand il n'avait qu'une envie : se jeter dans l'eau, être seul, oublier tout autour.

Cependant, leur planning était strict. Il ne retournerait à la piscine que le lendemain. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison qu'après un long silence, il répondit enfin :

« Je ne... suis pas sûr de savoir ce que tu veux de moi, Rin. »

Déglutissant, de nombreuses images apparurent dans sa tête, une chaleur au creux de ses reins qu'il repoussa, car il n'était pas un gosse, qu'il savait se contrôler, que ce n'était qu'une question.

« Rien de particulier, lâcha-t-il, la voix un peu hachée. C'est juste du sexe, Haru. C'est pour nous deux, pour évacuer, et éviter de commencer à s'engueuler comme la dernière fois.

– Ce n'est pas _que_ ça pour toi. »

Les yeux bleus accusateurs se plantèrent fermement dans les siens, cette fois-ci pas dupes, ainsi que péremptoires. Rin se sentit fondre dans le sol, car bien sûr que Haru savait, c'était là le problème : ce qu'il proposait n'avait rien d'innocent, il était amoureux, bien sûr que ce ne voulait pas rien dire pour lui. Il s'agissait de le respecter, lui et ses sentiments, car Haru se sentait déjà assez mal de les avoir piétinés la première fois. Il voyait très bien le fond du problème. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il ne continuait pas à vouloir fermement que cela arrive.

« Ouais. Pour moi, c'est clairement pas rien.

– Alors il n'y a pas de discussion. » fit-il sur un ton de l'évidence, haussant les épaules tout en lui assénant ceci d'un ton accusateur, lui lançant en pleine face toute l'absurdité de l'affaire.

Mais Rin, lui, était parfaitement contre. Il s'exclama, allant s'asseoir à ses côtés, frôlant son genou du sien.

« Si! Je décide moi-même de ce que je veux. Je t'ai dis que je ne te demandais rien, c'est pour moi, et je ne vais pas aller plus loin. Je veux juste... » ses mots se perdirent dans sa gorge, qu'un peu de désespoir l'envahissait, car il ne pouvait _pas_ perdre cette occasion, que c'était maintenant ou jamais. « ...ne pas regretter plus tard. Je veux le faire avec toi au moins une fois, et sans que tu me sortes des conneries après. Peut-être que je pourrais faire une croix ensuite. »

Ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment, ni l'un ni l'autre. C'était juste une mauvaise idée. Dans le silence de la chambre, Haru murmura alors :

« Cela va détruire ce qu'on a, Rin. C'est absurde. »

La mâchoire serrée, il le fixa longuement. Le nageur de papillon vit les épaules de son ami, sous son t-shirt fin, qui se levaient et se baissaient régulièrement. Contre son genou, Haru ne s'était pas détaché. Ses prunelles bleu océan demeuraient plongées dans les siennes, un peu brillantes.

Rin n'avait pas complètement confiance en lui. Il ne pouvait pas totalement lire en Haru, et ceci, il l'appréciait, parfois. Car ce qu'il aimait chez lui, c'était sa majesté, cet air difficile à lire, comme plongé dans ses pensées, alors qu'en réalité il avait des goûts simples, ne voulait rien d'autre que la paix. Mais là, il était certain d'une chose, ce qu'il voyait, il ne se trompait pas.

« Pourtant, tu en as aussi envie. »

Le brun fut soudain livide, un peu de remords apparaissant sur son visage, car il avait raison. Cela avait beau être la chose la plus stupide et inconsciente qui soit, il le voulait. Par curiosité, par besoin de distraction, par faiblesse.

« Dis-moi... tu l'as déjà fait? »

Ses traits ne frémirent pas, il se contenta de légèrement étrécir les paupières, car il demeurait coincé dans sa moue de pris au piège, comme s'il s'en rendait tout juste compte, comme si la réalisation le figeait sur place tant il n'aurait pu y penser si Rin ne lui en avait parlé.

« Non... » souffla-t-il, ses sourcils se baissant lentement. Il déglutit, et se pencha en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, ses yeux lentement allumés d'une nouvelle lumière, que Rin aurait presque voulu appeler...

...de l'intérêt. Du vrai, pas un mensonge cette fois. Un sourire, naturellement, poussa ainsi sur son visage.

« Tu peux être au moins sûr que je serais une première fois passable.

– C'est toi qui dit ça. »

C'est ainsi que le sentiment chaud qui était né dans la poitrine de Rin s'intensifia. Car il avait réussi. La voix de défi de Haru ne laissait aucune place au doute.

« Tu ne crois que ce que tu vois?

– Ce que j'ai vu, c'est que tu n'étais pas très _gros_.

– Hé! »

Et lorsqu'à son tour, son ami se mit à sourire, soufflant un doux rire bref, Rin vint attraper son poignet. Son visage redevint alors sérieux, malgré le rose qui recouvrait légèrement ses pommettes. N'en pouvant plus, il se lécha les lèvres, et chuchota, se penchant vers le brun.

« Alors? »

Instinctivement, Haru détourna les yeux, se cachant sous ses mèches brunes. Cependant, sa main ne se déroba pas, quand il souffla :

« ...Ca ne pourrait pas durer, Rin. Tu le sais. »

Et enfin, l'impression de mieux respirer envahit le rouquin. Il hocha vivement la tête.

« Ce serait seulement les Jeux Olympiques, précisa-t-il, semblant remarquer son air en liesse, et n'étant peut-être pas sûr qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il acceptait.

– Ok. »

Cela suffit pour Rin. Il franchit enfin les centimètres qui les séparaient, et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami, sa main allant immédiatement prendre en coupe sa mâchoire, quelques doigts glissant à l'arrière de sa nuque, appréciant le duvet doux qui s'y trouvait.

Le brun eut d'abord un sursaut, et s'écarta, les sourcils froncés, mais il lui murmura de ne pas s'inquiéter, et revint l'embrasser, un peu plus passionnément, et cette fois-ci Haru ne dit rien. N'écoutant que ses pulsions, ses jambes vinrent encercler les hanches de son ami qui bascula en arrière, emporté par le mouvement, et Rin s'assit sur son bassin.

Il se redressa au bout de quelques minutes à s'embrasser, Haru ne tardant pas à répondre, entrouvrant un peu la bouche, sans que Rin n'y glisse sa langue, car il dut se détacher de lui pour respirer à grandes goulées, le visage rouge, et les lèvres brillantes. La respiration inégale, il chuchota :

« Y a quelque chose de particulier que tu veux faire...? »

Un air d'incompréhension recouvrit ses traits, alors qu'il calmait lui aussi ses inspirations. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut alors de secouer vaguement la tête, comme incapable de répondre.

« Pas vraiment, non... »

Comprenant qu'il valait mieux qu'il prenne les rênes, Rin prit quelques secondes pour se calmer, rester lucide, car ils faisaient cela pour leur plaisir, et qu'il n'était pas question qu'il le blesse, ou le mette mal à l'aise. Il chercha donc, car s'il ne suivait que ses envies, il en viendrait juste à se lubrifier, puis il le chevaucherait, et ce serait terminé rapidement, car Haru n'était pas habitué, et car c'était assez _violent_ comme première fois.

Il eut alors rapidement une idée. L'embrassant une nouvelle fois, sa main se glissa sous son t-shirt, et vint frotter sa hanche, près de l'élastique de son jogging. Sa bouche descendit vers sa gorge, passant sur sa pomme d'Adam, puis remonta langoureusement vers le creux de l'oreille du brun, qui frémit quand il soupira :

« Ton pantalon... »

Il put sentir contre sa peau la crispation qui secoua Haruka. Il fut soudain figé, mais Rin ne tarda pas à reprendre le chemin de sa main, qui se voulait rassurante, douce.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, fais moi confiance... »

Ses doigts descendirent sur la courbe de son postérieur, puis sur sa cuisse, toujours enfermée dans le tissu. Il alla alors l'attraper, et le fit doucement descendre, un peu maladroitement car il demeurait au dessus de Haru, qui garda le visage détourné quand son jogging finit au sol.

Prenant une grande inspiration, il descendit alors du lit, se plaçant à genoux près de celui-ci. Cela suffit pour que le brun le regarde de nouveau, alors que Rin arrivait face à son boxer légèrement déformé par son érection naissante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais... »

Il se contenta d'un léger sourire joueur, puis amena sa main sur la bosse, ce qui fit fermer ses yeux au brun. Caressant la masse, il s'y appesantit, et une brève expiration tremblante s'échappa des lèvres de Haruka. Rin se sentait inconfortable dans son pantalon, car lui il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup pour être totalement excité, et il n'eut besoin que de peu de choses pour qu'il sente son boxer véritablement gênant contre son pénis; c'est-à-dire qu'il attrape le haut du boxer et le descende, laissant la verge de son ami à l'air.

Un coup d'œil vers le haut, et Haru serrait la mâchoire, les yeux cachés derrière sa frange. Il rebaissa les yeux, et sa poitrine se serra, car c'était Haru, qu'il voyait, excité, et que ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était la réalité, dans tous ses détails, sans aucune enjolivure, juste le garçon dont il était amoureux depuis des lustres et qu'il avait enfin sous les yeux, ouvert à lui, cette fois-ci conciliant, consentant, même impatient à en juger par le sexe qu'il voyait s'assombrir et devenir plus dur, s'élevant sous son regard.

Il exhala, puis vint l'embrasser, sur les côtés, près de la veine qui ressortait un peu et descendait vers ses testicules. Ses mains posées sur les cuisses du brun, il les fit remonter, et sentit une seconde qu'il devait oublier qui était devant lui, sinon il bloquerait encore plus. Juste une fellation, il en avait faites des dizaines, et aimait en donner.

Il embrassa alors légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de descendre sur la verge, la faisant glisser contre sa langue. Un sursaut parcourut la peau sous lui, la chair de poule apparut, une main arriva soudain et agrippa ses cheveux.

Rin ferma alors les yeux, et remonta la tête pour mieux la descendre, soupirant doucement, et sa langue appliquant une pression sur la base du sexe alors qu'il entrait dans sa bouche. Au dessus de lui, Haru lâcha une plainte, et Rin eut juste le temps de se retirer pour que le brun tombe en arrière, la poitrine se soulevant avec chaque inspiration.

Et Haruka n'eut pas le temps de faire une seul commentaire, peut-être lui dire que c'était trop fort, trop soudain, trop sur le coup; qu'il y retourna, une gémissement s'échappant à son tour de sa bouche quand les doigts se resserrèrent dans ses cheveux, que les muscles de ses hanches se tendirent, que la respiration hachée se muait en geignements. Il allait et venait sur la verge, ses genoux un peu douloureux, et sa main qui retenait le bassin de Haru alla descendre sur lui, prendre en main ses testicules, entourer sa base de quelques doigts.

Et Haru n'était pas en reste de ce qui l'assaillait. Des sensations nouvelles, explosives, qui l'empêchaient de retenir sa gorge, et lui firent lâcher un cri quand, en remontant, Rin passa ses dents sur sa tête sensible. Sa tête partait sur le côté, alors qu'il écartait un peu plus les jambes pour que Rin s'y installe mieux, que son bassin bougeait seul, que ses mains s'accrochaient à une de leurs deux têtes. Son t-shirt, avec le mouvement, s'était un peu relevé, et laissait voir ses abdos et nombril, lentement recouverts de sueur.

Et rapidement, la chaleur lui monta à la tête, car les bruits de Haru étaient trop pour lui, qu'il ne pouvait résister en l'entendant gémir ainsi, que ce n'était pas dans sa tête, qu'il était véritablement avec lui, qu'il faisait cela et que c'était aussi ce que voulait son ami. Il déglutit et baissa alors encore plus sa tête, la chaleur envahissant l'érection, se resserrant autour d'elle. Un nouveau cri échappa à Haru, qui cette fois fit un clair mouvement en avant, et Rin sentit aussi son bassin se secouer, surtout quand, quelques secondes après, sans un mot, il jouissait dans sa bouche.

Il avala, ne pouvant s'empêcher la grimace quant au goût, puis, la mâchoire un peu douloureuse et désagréable, il se détacha du brun, qui demeurait allongé sur son lit, effondré, haletant, la voix encore un peu dans l'aigu alors qu'il revenait lentement à ses sens.

Cependant, Rin, lui, avait aussi besoin d'attention. Il se mit alors sur pieds, et grimpa sur le lit, au dessus de Haru, et notamment sa verge mouillée. Il observait son ami, qui restait immobile, le fixait, les yeux bleus brillants et semblant fatigués, et sa main fit à son tour descendre ses affaires, pour qu'il se prenne en main, se faisant plaisir avec l'image devant lui, bien meilleure que tout les fantasmes qu'il avait jamais pu construire, car il y avait tout, la vue, le contact, l'odeur, le bruit, même le goût. C'était Haru qui était contre lui, dont il venait embrasser la peau près du col, de ses clavicules, alors que sa main s'activait, déjà proche avec sa précédente fellation.

Une main un peu molle surgit alors, se plaça aussi autour de son érection, avec la sienne. Il croisa les yeux, s'y perdit, en même temps que sa respiration s'accélérait, qu'il se perdait dans le plaisir, la chaleur. Sa main glissa de sa verge, il s'accrocha à l'épaule de Haruka, qui le pompait avec peu de finesse, cherchant juste à le faire jouir, même si pour cela il était un peu brusque, n'ayant jamais eu d'autre verge que la sienne en main.

Et, les jambes écartées autour du brun, il alla bouger ses hanches pour rencontrer la prise de la main, un peu dure et calleuse, pas lubrifiée, mais il s'en fichait. A cet instant, Rin n'entendait plus rien, laissant juste parler son bassin, qui cognait dans la poigne, qui allait à sa rencontre, approfondissant le contact.

« Haru... » laissa-t-il échapper, incapable de se retenir, et de toute façon bien trop loin dans son plaisir pour s'en soucier. Un frisson parcourut alors son échine, son dos se creusa, ses paupières se fermèrent alors qu'il donnait des coups secs, gémissant à chaque rencontre, jusqu'à ce que sa délivrance grimpe. Insidieuse, il la sentit dans ses reins, une chaleur brûlante dans son bas-ventre, qui montait, et éclata soudain, sous la forme d'un long sujet de sperme, retenu dans la paume du brun, bien que les deux-trois autres qui suivirent, et qui à chaque fois, semblèrent vider un peu plus Rin de toute sa force à tenir debout; furent difficiles à retenir, coulèrent de la paume, et tombèrent contre le ventre découvert.

Il s'effondra sur le brun, ses genoux le lâchant finalement, sans même être capable de se rhabiller, laissant ses habits autour de ses chevilles. Haru, lui, demeurait sur le dos, les paupières tombantes, la bouche encore entrouverte, bien que son torse ait cessé de s'élever si vite. Il semblait juste à plat, sa main droite sale reposant à côté de lui, sur l'épaule du rouquin.

Rin, finalement, déglutit, le goût encore au fond de sa gorge, et s'approcha, un peu haletant, pour attraper le visage du brun, et lui souffler :

« Alors...? Si on dit que... ça, c'était le test, on l'a passé ou...? »

Cillant légèrement, Haru le fixa, son visage détendu, les yeux doux. Puis, soufflant une dernière fois pour récupérer sa respiration, s'appuya sur son coude, et vint l'embrasser brièvement, lèvres contre lèvres, sa langue passant doucement sur lui. Cela suffit comme réponse à Rin, qui y répondit pour qu'ils puissent s'embrasser à bouche ouverte, comme des lycéens désespérés qui font ça au coin d'un couloir.

La liesse envahit Rin, qui brisa le baiser quand il lâcha un rire, et récolta un regard confus du brun. Il secoua alors la tête.

« Rien, juste... t'es sûr que tu veux m'embrasser, là? Tu te souviens de ce que j'avais dans la bouche il y a cinq minutes? »

Et un regard écarquillé plus tard, Rin se trouvait poussé hors du lit, riant aux éclats alors qu'il faisait face à un Haru rouge, l'air très agacé, prêt à lui envoyer un coussin sur la tête pour qu'il s'en aille. Il remit alors ses affaires, puis s'approcha de la porte, se retournant avant de quitter la pièce.

« A demain... »

Un frisson parcourut Haruka, qui acquiesça néanmoins. Puis il retomba sur son lit, les bras en croix, ayant juste un mouchoir en main que Rin lui avait passé pour s'essuyer, tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Il eut à peine de force pour se lever et aller fermer à clé sa porte, et observa son plafond.

Il s'endormit, pour la première fois depuis énormément de temps, avec le sourire.

/

Le petit appartement de Momo n'avait probablement jamais été autant rempli, ne cessant de voir de nouveaux arrivants y affluer. Tous y étaient éparpillés, alors que quelques uns se chargeaient de garder la télévision en vue, et ainsi annoncer haut et clair le début de l'arrivée des athlètes, la cérémonie étant longue, sans grande surprise. En attendant, chacun restait à discuter, rattraper les années perdues.

Sousuke avait passé l'essentiel de sa soirée avec les anciens de Samezuka, Uozumi et Minami les ayant aussi rejoints. De nombreux souvenirs de l'année passée ensemble remontèrent, quelques larmes d'émotion furent versées par Ai et Momo, les anciens nageurs tombant sur le dos de leur ancien capitaine en faisant la moue, lui disant de ne pas être un bébé, mais qu'il était quand même mignon.

Au loin, il voyait Ikura en compagnie de ses amies, qui n'avait presque pas approché Makoto de la soirée; et son amertume revenait. Il repensait à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, à sa discussion avec Hifumi, et se renfrognait car il n'aimait vraiment pas cette situation, et ne comprenait pas. Cependant, il lui était inutile de tenter de faire un seul pas vers elle car elle trouvait un prétexte et l'ignorait.

Ils s'amusaient bien, malgré tout, mangeaient bien, jusqu'à ce qu'une clameur se fasse entendre, et qu'ils se précipitent dans le salon, le son de la télévision monté, et le silence demandé. Ils restèrent hypnotisés par la fin des représentations, pour qu'enfin le défilé des nations débute, avec la Grèce en première délégation.

Assise sur le canapé, avec son frère dans les bras, la sœur Mikoshiba s'exclama :

« Hey, y a un ordre spécial de passage, au fait...?

– Oui, la Grèce est toujours en première, lui répondit Ikura, appuyée au dossier du canapé derrière elle. C'est parce qu'elle a été la fondatrice des Jeux. Ensuite, c'est par ordre alphabétique, selon les noms anglais des pays.

– Ah bah on aura pas beaucoup à attendre! »

Un léger rire secoua la brune, qui remua néanmoins la tête :

« Désolée, non, c'est la tradition d'avoir le pays hôte en dernier. Pour allumer la flamme, et le discours d'ouverture, tu comprends.

– Oh, pas bête, hocha-t-elle la tête. Enfin, ça veut dire que ça va être long, en fait!

– Eh soeurette, regarde, y a l'Albanie, c'est trop marrant, ils sont que cinq! »

Sousuke conserva ses yeux sur l'écran, sentant son cœur battre la chamade, et ayant lentement l'impression de revenir un an plus tôt, devant cette finale de Free. Ça y était, ça commençait. Ils seraient présents, pour défiler, et il sentait une boule dans sa gorge. Il alla observer autour de lui, pour y trouver un autre qu'il pensait bien devoir être dans le même état, et il n'eut pas le temps de le chercher que celui-ci vint se placer à ses côtés, collé au mur un peu en arrière, à l'écart du bruit, car il n'avait pas envie de montrer ses émotions devant tout le monde.

« C'est en train d'arriver, hein... »

Il dévisagea une seconde Makoto, puis revint à l'écran, où le Canada défilait, masse rouge au nombre de sportifs immense.

« Ouais. Ça secoue. »

Le silence plana entre eux, laissant le brouhaha de la pièce le combler, parler à leur place, alors que le visage du châtain s'assombrissait un peu, et qu'il finissait par soupirer :

« Alors on ne parle vraiment plus...

– On parle, là.

– Ne te moque pas de moi. »

Essuyant sa main sur son pantalon, il se tourna finalement vers l'autre homme, car de toute façon il y avait du temps avant que la délégation japonaise arrive, et gronda :

« Il me semble qu'on avait établi que c'était suffisant, non?

– _Tu _l'as établi. Je ne peux toujours pas croire que tu as décidé tout seul de mettre fin à une amitié juste comme ça, sur un coup de tête...

– Quoi-! »

Il s'arrêta rapidement, car il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres, et chuchota donc en retour, avec rancoeur :

« Tu vas essayer de me faire croire que ce qu'il s'est passé, c'était bien? Normal? Je rêve ou quoi : Makoto, j'ai voulu voir ce que ça donnait d'être ami en cachant ce que je ressens, et ça a pas fonctionné, c'est tout. Je vais pas me faire du mal en continuant, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

– J'en vaux pas la _peine_? »

Il fronça les sourcils, et leva un doigt, qu'il dirigea dangereusement vers le châtain :

« Toi, tu es avec Ikura, et tu es heureux. Joue pas à ça, t'as avancé, pas moi, c'est tout, tu n'as pas le droit de me demander de faire semblant juste parce que tu veux pas perdre un pote. On est _pas_ potes, Makoto, on l'est plus.

– Ce n'était pas _un _ami que je ne voulais pas perdre, c'était _toi_! »

Il se figea, et vit quelques têtes se retourner, curieuses. Rapidement, le châtain attrapa son bras, et le tira en dehors de l'appartement, sous les yeux écarquillés, et Sousuke eut à peine le temps de leur crier de les appeler quand ils arrivaient aux pays en Z que la porte d'entrée se referma et qu'il se retrouva seul dans le couloir, avec un étudiant qui cachait ses yeux, et respirait fortement.

« Eh, Makoto, calme-toi.

– Je ne peux pas! gémit-il, les sourcils froncés. Parce qu'il y a Haru qui va commencer les JO et je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec Rin, parce que je ne sais pas s'il va faire le relais, parce que je ne suis pas amoureux de ma copine, parce que tu es là, et que tu ne comprends que ce que tu veux! »

Et le brun écarquilla les yeux, ne se sentant plus capable de répondre quoique ce soit. Son ami paraissait juste fatigué, passant une main sur ses paupières, ses pas tremblants et manquant le faire tomber au sol. Il fit quelques allez-retours, la respiration sifflante, puis murmura :

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé d'être à nouveau ami avec moi car c'est la seule chose qu'on peut être aujourd'hui. Ou parce que j'en ai fini avec toi, ou parce que j'ai envie d'avoir un ami en ce moment. »

Il s'approcha, et l'attrapa par les pans de sa veste, ses poings serrés dessus, sans le regarder dans les yeux.

« Je l'ai fais parce que c'est toi. Je te connais, on a perdu beaucoup de choses, et j'aurais voulu au moins les récupérer pendant les Jeux. Que crois-tu, Sousuke, moi aussi... moi aussi je n'ai pas tellement avancé. »

C'est alors qu'il fut soudain _trop_ près de son visage, de ses lèvres, et Sousuke eut un mouvement arrière instinctif, se cognant contre le mur, et lâchant une plainte quand il le rencontra. Il cilla, amenant une main à l'arrière de son crâne, et jura dans sa barbe.

« Oh mon dieu, ça va?

– ...c'était quoi... ça? »

Les yeux soudain écarquillés, ils se dévisagèrent, l'air ahuri, et honteux pour le châtain. Ayant du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, Sousuke répéta, désignant l'appartement derrière lui.

« C'était _quoi_ ça? Ta copine est à quelques mètres, Makoto.

– Je... »

Il croisa son air paniqué, et il eut mal au cœur, car il semblait vraiment déboussolé, et certainement pas juste à cause de lui. Il tâcha alors de calmer son cœur, lui ordonner de se remettre, et vint placer ses mains sur les épaules de l'étudiant, soufflant :

« Makoto, c'est pas toi, ça. T'es pas un type dans ce genre-là. Calme-toi, d'accord? Ça va aller.

– Je suis désolé, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, fuyant son toucher. J'ai juste... » il cacha son visage derrière une de ses mains, et gémit. « Tu m'as bien trop manqué, Sousuke. Il a fallu que je te revoie, ici, pour que je m'en rende véritablement compte. Tu n'es pas le seul à te sentir de nouveau comme il y a des années, et à être terrifié, mais... »

Il ferma les paupières, et cette fois-ci, quand il se colla à lui, c'était contre son torse, son front contre celui-ci.

« ...au moins pour les Jeux Olympiques, je voulais qu'on le retrouve. J'étais heureux, à cette époque, je le suis encore, mais ce n'était pas pareil. J'étais amoureux, moi aussi, et on avait un lien, tous les deux. Je sais que ce n'est pas juste. Je sais que c'est cruel, mais je ne veux pas passer les deux semaines qui suivent à t'éviter! »

Et, lentement, Sousuke se sentait incapable de répondre, car il pensait la même chose. Mais il le vivait : c'était trop dur de faire semblant, c'était trop dur de jouer la comédie.

« Je peux pas empêcher ce que je ressens, Makoto.

– J'ai bien compris. Je sais. Mais... »

Le brun déglutit, se sentit extrêmement faible. Puis, sachant qu'il était un imbécile, hocha la tête, puis posa sa main sur sa tête, ébouriffant vaguement ses mèches claires.

Quand ils retournèrent dans l'appartement, un petit silence s'installa, mais se dissipa quand ils virent qu'ils souriaient vaguement, et que les cris étaient terminés. Heureusement, on en était qu'à la lettre K, il leur restait donc pas mal de temps avant l'arrivée des _héros_.

Et au moment où ce fut le cas, des cris retentirent dans l'appartement. Les uniformes rouges et blancs, ils virent leurs compatriotes saluer la foule, certains la tête un peu basse, impressionnés, d'autres au large sourire. Le cœur de Sousuke se compressa, il vit à sa droite Makoto prendre la main de sa petite amie et déglutit, avant de se reconcentrer sur l'écran.

« Là, ils sont là! » hurla soudain Momo, presque collé à l'écran.

Et des cris de joie retentirent quand la caméra se dirigea vers leurs amis, notamment Mikoshiba qui souriait grandement à la caméra, trottant quelques athlètes derrière le porteur de drapeau. Les deux rouquins fondirent en larmes, et Sousuke laissa tomba sa main sur l'épaule de Gou à sa gauche, qui n'était pas au bout de ses peines car il ne fallut que quelques secondes supplémentaires pour enfin tomber sur Rin et Nanase, côte à côte.

Son meilleur ami repéra la caméra, et fit le signe de la victoire, son bras autour de la nuque du brun qui envoyait un air ennuyé, bien qu'ils sachent le deviner comme étant habitué, voire apaisé par le geste. D'ailleurs, il avait vraiment l'air heureux, lui aussi.

Sa poitrine se secoua, et il laissa sa tête tomber en avant. Ses yeux un peu humides, il serra le poing, et le leva vaguement vers la télévision, avant de le laisser retomber, l'euphorie envahissant la pièce et le laissant sur le carreau.

A sa droite, cachée dans le renfoncement du canapé, une main vint se glisser sur la sienne.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre haut en couleurs (owiii)! Encore désolée du retard, mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

Pour les références de ce chap, vous pourrez remarquer, dans la salle de sport, que les deux basketteurs qui se battent puérilement sont Kagami et Aomine de Kuroko no Basuke, un petit oeuf de pâques pour Yasmina qui les aime tant. Aussi, le petit con qui répond à son entraîneur, c'est Peco de Ping-Pong B)

Je suis absolument dead, alors je vous laisse, et vais roupiller! Bonne nuit!


	30. 8: Pour plonger

Bon bah on a perdu face au Blacks. Et j'y croyais tellement...! Au final je suis partie avant la fin du match parce que bon sang c'était trop dur à voir, à la place j'ai regardé Haikyuu et j'ai commencé Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, même si je sais comment ça finit.

Bref, tentons d'améliorer cette soirée! J'espère que le chap de la semaine vous plaira, merci à Yasmina, et have a good read!

Je précise malgré tout une dernière chose, après avoir encore reçu une review (merci à Shana pour ses compliments d'ailleurs); mais **J'avance est déjà finie**. Je ne tiens pas de délais, je n'écris pas un chapitre par semaine, oh que non, mais cette fiction a été terminée début juillet, déjà, et si la bêta-lecture est actuellement coincée, il demeurera un chapitre par semaine jusqu'à que tout soit publié, ce qui sera pour Janvier 2016.

* * *

8\. Avancer pour plonger

* * *

« Vous vous êtes rabibochés? »

Il sortit vaguement de la torpeur dans laquelle il était plongé depuis des heures, depuis qu'il avait vu Haruka à la télévision, avec le maillot du Japon, sous leur drapeau, pour ensuite aller serrer la main du Premier Ministre, et participer à l'allumage de la flamme. Makoto avait toujours un peu de mal à y croire, et il se sentait aussi euphorique. Parce que c'était bon : ça commençait. Le lendemain, il y aurait la première épreuve, le 400m nage libre, qui aurait sa qualification et sa finale le même jour. A partir d'ici, tout allait se dérouler à une vitesse folle. Il ne restait que quelques jours avant le 100m free, une semaine avant le relais.

A vrai dire, il n'avait rien d'autre en tête depuis plusieurs heures. A ce moment-là, Sousuke, ce qu'il s'était passé, leur conversation; c'était oublié, rangé. Mais cette question, posée alors qu'ils étaient en voiture pour rentrer chez eux, le ramena à la surface.

« O-Oui, on va dire ça.

– J'imagine que c'est ma faute, ce qu'il s'est passé... »

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, ne sachant trop que lui répondre, surtout qu'il était pris au dépourvu. Ikura semblait avoir passé une bonne soirée, et il aimait la voir ainsi, discutant sans souci avec tout le monde, la sociabilité à l'état pur. Il aimait qu'elle se lie à ses amis, n'ait pas besoin de rester à ses côtés tout le temps. Elle était intelligente, indépendante, et il se demandait vraiment parfois ce qu'elle aimait chez lui.

« Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Je suis allée le voir, et je lui ai parlé, tu sais. A la piscine. »

Entrouvrant la bouche, il hocha vaguement la tête, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Et la brune sembla rapidement le comprendre, car elle poursuivit :

« Je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, j'imagine. Désolée, c'est plus fort que moi.

– Je... je ne sais pas, enfin, je ne peux pas trop te faire la morale. »

Finalement, un léger sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, et elle s'accrocha un peu plus à sa main sur le pommeau de vitesse, hochant la tête.

« Hm, oui, ça c'est clair.

– Vous êtes encore amis, j'espère? »

Son regard sombre se perdit à travers la fenêtre, elle semblait réfléchir.

« J'aimerai. Je l'aime beaucoup. »

Un silence s'étira, alors qu'il pouvait sentir qu'elle avait envie de demander, parler plus, mais qu'elle se retenait car cela en venait à aborder leur relation plus profonde, et qu'en tant que petite amie, c'était proscrit. C'est donc après avoir longuement réfléchi à ses mots qu'elle osa enfin murmurer :

« Est-ce qu'il a changé? »

Sa main se raffermit sur le volant, alors que des flashs du jeune homme qu'il avait rencontré à 17 ans lui parvenaient : l'œil sombre, l'air peu aimable, les passages de colère, les insultes, envers lui-même, toujours. Il fut alors forcé d'acquiescer, malgré la vague qui le traversa, car oui, Sousuke avait changé, pour le mieux, et qu'il était vraiment heureux que ce soit le cas.

« Beaucoup, oui. Il est devenu un homme admirable. »

Ses mots s'évaporèrent dans l'habitacle, et il put sentir le regard moqueur de la jeune femme, qui le poussa à s'expliquer, un peu plus hésitant :

« Enfin, je veux dire... c'était déjà quelqu'un de bien avant, hein, mais disons qu'il avait... beaucoup de soucis, il avait du mal avec la communication, surtout. Alors le voir comme ça, détendu, rire avec tout le monde... c'est très plaisant. »

Ikura ferma les yeux, enleva sa main de la sienne, tout en soupirant :

« Je suis d'accord.

– Huh? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle une seconde, et elle dévia enfin son visage de la route pour le regarder, plonger ses pupilles noires dans les siennes, avec une lueur qu'il connaissait et le gênait parfois, qui voulait dire qu'elle voyait tout. Puis elle sourit, et acquiesça :

« C'est quelqu'un de bien. »

/

Il avait rapidement attrapé son poignet, et l'avait tiré vers les chambres. La cérémonie finie, Rin avait réussi à le persuader de se rendre avec les joueurs de volley, pour les rencontrer, et effectivement, ils étaient un groupe très sympathique. Pour être honnête, il s'était mieux entendu avec un petit brun à tâches de rousseur, visiblement remplaçant, qui avait un doux sourire, et observait le reste de son équipe avec un regard totalement blasé. Il lui avait d'ailleurs confié l'avoir aperçu à l'entraînement, et l'avoir trouvé très impressionnant. Haruka n'avait trop su quoi dire, n'ayant jusque-là pas vraiment remarqué ce joueur, l'Oikawa trop occupé à chercher l'attention de tout le monde.

Mais rapidement, lui et Rin s'étaient regardés de plus en plus souvent. Et ils se rappelaient de l'endroit où ils étaient quelques heures plus tôt. De la foule, dans le stade. De l'immense flamme. Du feu d'artifice. Du discours. De la voix en français qui résonnait derrière.

Et Haru avait eu, plus que jamais, terriblement envie.

Il avait donc trouvé un prétexte, et Rin avait certainement remarqué la lueur dans son regard. C'était donc à deux, et le pas rapide, qu'ils avaient traversé le bâtiment, jusqu'à la chambre du nageur de papillon, passant à peine le battant que leurs mains étaient déjà pleines de cheveux, et leurs bouches liées.

Trébuchant un peu en arrière, ils tombèrent en fracas sur son lit, les mains de Haru partant directement sous le t-shirt de Rin. Celui-ci ricana quelque chose du genre _ben alors, tu t'habitues vite_, ce à quoi il lui répondit de la fermer avant de retourner l'embrasser, son érection derrière son pantalon, pressante.

Il se redressa alors, assis sur le bassin du rouquin, pour retirer son haut, et vit Rin l'observer avec de grands yeux, rose :

« Woah.

– Quoi? » répondit-il d'un ton agacé, n'attendant même pas la réponse pour débarrasser l'autre de ses vêtements à son tour, n'ayant pas envie de prendre son temps.

Les doigts de Rin glissaient sur lui, sur son dos, ses côtes, et il se demandait un peu ce qu'il y avait de si différent de quand il était en maillot de bain. Mais il le laissait faire, appréciant le contact, et la respiration s'accélérant subtilement alors qu'il appesantissait son bassin sur l'autre, et commençait un mouvement.

La tête de l'homme en dessous partit en arrière, accompagnée d'un gémissement étranglé, comme contenu. C'était exactement ce que le brun voulait. Alors il recommença, et cette fois, le léger cri fut plus aigu. En revanche, le frisson qu'il lui procura, lui, était le même.

Haru s'accrocha à Rin, rattachant leurs lèvres, leurs langues, et laissant la chaleur les envahir, alors que le lit grinçait sous eux. Collés, comme pour ne former qu'un, l'air manquait un peu au nageur de free, mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, laissant la frénésie l'envahir, le besoin de plus, plus fort, plus longtemps, plus bon. Le mouvement de ses hanches, comme naturel, combiné au membre dur qu'il sentait contre le sien, sous les vêtements, était indescriptible.

C'est pour cela qu'il fronça les sourcils quand Rin se détacha, et posa une main sur son épaule, pour l'arrêter une seconde. Celui-ci secoua rapidement la tête, soufflant, comme pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère :

« Attends deux secondes, _tiger_, j'en ai marre de faire ça dans mon froc... »

Il poussa alors Haru à se redresser, à genoux, assez pour qu'il ait de la place pour attraper son pantalon, ramener ses jambes contre lui, et s'en débarrasser. La vue, plongeante, sur les fesses de Rin, alors qu'il retirait ses affaires, resserra le nœud dans le ventre du brun, qui alla tout de suite défaire sa ceinture. Mais lui, il avait son maillot de bain en dessous, et n'avait pas envie de le salir. Alors il ne réfléchit pas, et le retira aussi, se retrouvant nu comme à la naissance, sous le regard clairement lubrique de Rin.

« Ah, euh, ok... Tu veux que, moi aussi...? »

Il haussa les épaules, s'en fichant bien, voulant juste recommencer à bouger, et profiter du plaisir. Cela prit ainsi quelques secondes, mais Rin finit par retirer son boxer déformé, et un peu humide, les mains tremblantes. Haru le regarda alors, aussi. Et quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas remarqué, avant, certainement trop envahi par l'euphorie post-orgasme, lui sauta aux yeux :

« Tu es rasé? »

Le rouquin cilla, rougissant lentement, tant qu'on aurait pu le confondre avec ses mèches. Puis, baissant une de ses commissures, il hocha vaguement la tête, resserrant un peu les genoux.

« C'est, heu, plus agréable...

– Ah bon... »

Il continuait de regarder son sexe, comme hypnotisé, et la peau lisse, sans poils, qui l'entourait. Une main surgit pour lui frapper le front, puis attraper sa nuque, et détacher son regard de _ça_. Haru oublia rapidement, surtout qu'en se rasseyant sur Rin, leurs érections entrèrent en contact, et ils lâchèrent en même temps un soupir.

Il se rappela de la dernière fois, il n'avait pas trop réfléchi en prenant Rin en main. Cette fois-ci, cependant, il fit plus attention, ne se sentant malgré tout pas vraiment gêné. C'était différent de la sienne, mais les mouvements devaient être pareils. Son ami, en tout cas, semblait apprécier les allez-retours qu'il se mit à faire, car il retomba en arrière, et laissa ses doigts s'accrocher à ses biceps.

« Ne me griffe pas, il ne faut pas qu'on le voie.

– A-Arrête de te concentrer sur la tête, alors! »

Haussant un sourcil, Haru lâcha le membre, et Rin inspira profondément, soudain coupé quand la paume du brun vint _seulement_ entourer ceci, et que son pouce frotta la fente. A cet instant, les gémissements s'enchaînèrent, et, sans quitter le spectacle des yeux, que ce soit la verge entre ses doigts, ou Rin sursautant sur les draps, entièrement nu, et la peau progressivement moite; il amena aussi son bassin contre sa main, et fit un mouvement en avant.

C'est à cet instant que le portable d'Haru sonna, et ils se figèrent, crispés. Inconsciemment, le brun vint regarder qui l'appelait, et il souffla :

« C'est Makoto. »

Rin garda ses yeux grands ouverts, alors que l'autre tenait encore sa verge, son bout jusque-là abusé.

« Et? »

Les épaules se levant un peu, Haru se pencha et alla attraper l'appareil de sa main propre, alors que Rin se mettait à crier :

« Non mais t'es malade- ah! »

Comme pour le faire taire, il passa son ongle sur la tête sensible, et décrocha, sa respiration encore inégale.

« Makoto? »

Un sursaut lui répondit, suivi d'un cri :

« _Haru, c'était incroyable! Oh mon dieu, je ne m'en remets pas, tu te rends compte! C'était magnifique, j'ai adoré!_ »

Interloqué, Rin vit pourtant un sourire traverser les lèvres de son ami, et ses yeux retrouver de leur lueur passée, pendant la cérémonie, alors qu'ils traversaient le stade, observaient le décor, la foule, sous la musique, les cris des spectateurs.

« Merci.

– _Tu es déjà rentré?_ poursuivit son ami, extatique.

– Oui, je suis avec Rin. »

Un cri de celui-ci retentit, comme outré, parce qu'il était toujours là mais qu'on parlait de lui comme si ce n'était pas le cas; et de plus il n'appréciait réellement pas l'interruption. Il ne voyait _pas_ en quoi ça pouvait être plus important, et si, lui, Sousuke l'appelait, il l'ignorerait pour le rappeler ensuite! C'était du délire!

« _Oh, passe-le moi! _»fit malgré tout Makoto, inconscient de la situation délicate. Et si Haru leva un sourcil, il lança malgré tout à son ami, dont la verge ramollissait à vue d'œil.

« Makoto veut te parler.

– Va te faire foutre, dégage de là! »

Et ses mots parvinrent aux oreilles du châtain, qui s'exclama, surpris de la réponse :

_« Hein? Ah, excuse-moi, tu as l'air essoufflé, vous vous entraîniez?_

– ...non. »

Un silence perplexe résonna une seconde, et ses yeux restèrent posés sur Rin, à réfléchir, jusqu'à ce qu'il poursuive :

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Je te rappelle, désolé. »

Et quand il raccrocha, ce fut pour être accueilli par un homme aux sourcils froncés, s'étant redressé sur ses coudes pour s'écrier :

« Tu vas lui dire?

– Je ne mentirais pas à Makoto, grogna-t-il. Il le saura, de toute manière.

– C'est s'il a pas déjà compris, crétin! Pourquoi t'as décroché?

– J'avais envie de lui parler.

– Pas quand on fait des trucs, merde! Je sors! »

Rin commençait à se redresser, et Haru fronça les sourcils, n'étant pas d'accord avec ce développement. Il alla donc attraper le rouquin par l'épaule, et le rabattit sur le matelas, posant ses lèvres contre son pouls battant encore puissamment, et revenant prendre en main l'érection.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Rin cesse de se battre et recommence à lâcher des soupirs, son sexe reprenant sa couleur sombre, tout comme ses joues. Haruka, lui, n'avait certainement pas été perturbé par l'interruption, ce n'était que Makoto, et repris ses mouvements de bassin, impatient d'en finir.

Mais alors qu'il recommençait à glisser son ongle contre la fente de Rin, son pouce massant la peau près des testicules, une main surgit et attrapa son poignet, suivit d'yeux brillants, et allumés d'une lueur de défi qui ne cessait de retourner son estomac.

« Tu veux que je te pardonne ça? Y a quelque chose que je veux que tu fasses, alors. »

Sa main s'immobilisa, et il écouta, les oreilles grandes ouvertes bien que son érection soit un peu douloureuse à force d'être délaissée. Rin le prit comme un silence de consentement, et alla ouvrir son tiroir, tendant ensuite un tube vers le brun, d'un air solennel. Haru le dévisagea, l'attrapa, puis se remit à fixer Rin.

« Tu m'expliques?

– Je pense que tu vois bien à quoi ça sert. »

Il fronça les sourcils, et gronda :

« Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça.

– Je te demande pas de te le faire, crétin, mais de _me_ le faire! »

L'air peu convaincu, il baissa alors les yeux, vers le bas du corps de Rin, et laissa une mimique un peu dégoûtée tordre ses traits.

« Vraiment?

– Si je te le demande!

– J'ai du mal à voir comment ça pourrait être bien. Je préfère qu'on continue comme avant.

– Eh, c'est pas moi le vierge ici, alors dépêche-toi! »

Ne pouvant quitter sa moue, le brun ouvrit le capuchon, et humidifia ses doigts, observant ensuite la texture un peu épaisse qui était encore reliée par un filet visqueux quand il écartait ses phalanges. Il inspira alors, la gorge nouée, et descendit sa main, plus bas que la bourse de Rin, passant entre ses fesses.

« C'est là?

– Cherche le trou! »

Agacé, il utilisa alors sa main de libre pour attraper Rin par le genou, et le redresser jusqu'à regarder lui-même où il se rendait. Un cri échappa à son ami quand il se retrouva dans cette position, disons, compromettante, et il lança son avant-bras devant ses yeux pour se cacher, sifflant sous ses dents.

« C'est bon, t'as trouvé?

– ...tu es aussi rasé ici.

– Oui, bordel, je t'expliquerai plus tard, maintenant vas-y! »

Il passa son index sur l'orifice, se sentant un peu dégouté, et décida finalement qu'il valait mieux qu'il ne regarde pas.

« T'es propre au moins, j'espère.

– Haru-! »

Il s'apprêtait à se plaindre, mais le brun choisit ce moment pour glisser son doigt, seulement une phalange, et Rin inspira brutalement, se plaignant :

« Y va pas direct! Un peu de douceur, merde!

– Je n'ai jamais fait ça!

– B-Ben... va pas plus loin, là, juste... masse un peu, ok? »

Il fit comme demandé, sans voir en quoi _ça_ c'était excitant. Lui, en tout cas, il avait envie de bouder quand son érection baissait à vue d'œil. Surtout que Rin ne parlait plus, restait immobile, ses yeux cachés. Au bout d'un moment, à force de faire de petits mouvements, il se rendit compte qu'il avait fini par y glisser son doigt entier, et que tout, autour de lui, était très chaud.

Jetant un léger regard à Rin, qui respirait lentement, finalement détendu, il enleva son doigt, pour passer son majeur près de son orifice, parce qu'il imaginait qu'il fallait aussi qu'il entre. Cette fois, il fut plus lent, doux, et quand ses deux doigts entrèrent, un son étranglé s'échappa du rouquin, lui faisant relever la tête.

« Quoi?

– Continue. »

Il avait très envie d'insister, savoir si c'était _vraiment_ plaisant, mais une chaleur renaissante au creux de son ventre le fit se taire. Il fit alors quelques allez-retours, allant à chaque fois plus loin, et sentit aussi sa respiration s'accélérer en même temps que celle de Rin.

C'était... très étrange, comme sensation, le plaisir par procuration. Car oui, son ami prenait du plaisir, il pouvait le voir avec la chair de poule sur ses bras, en l'entendant grogner, et en apercevant ses mains se crisper, ou son sexe laisser échapper un peu de sperme sans même que le brun y touche. Lui aussi, sans s'en rendre compte, était de plus en plus excité. Et il se sentit brûler comme s'il avait de la fièvre, quand il entendit un faible :

« Un... Un autre... »

Il déglutit, et même s'il ne le voyait pas, Haru hocha la tête, écartant les doigts, accélérant son mouvement, et faisant glisser son annulaire comme si c'était naturel, alors qu'un cri étouffé échappait au rouquin, donc les cuisses s'écartèrent.

Sa respiration était définitivement hachée, et il cessait de réfléchir, attrapant le bras de Rin pour voir son visage. Celui-ci était encore plus rouge, tordu qu'avant, et il en lâcha une exhalation tremblante. C'était... très érotique, tout à coup, le mouvement de son poignet, le bruit humide, la sensation de chaleur autour de ses doigts, et contre lui, chaque endroit de leur peau se touchant étant brûlant.

Il alla attraper la verge suintante, et pompa vigoureusement, comme si c'était lui à qui il faisait plaisir. Et du plaisir, Rin en ressentait, car sa voix monta, n'était plus un murmure, alors que ses deux mains s'activaient, et qu'il ne pensait même plus à son érection.

Mais son ami, lui, y pensa. Hors d'haleine, il se redressa un peu, et l'attrapa par le bas du dos pour le coller un peu plus à lui, et qu'il soit assez proche pour qu'il le prenne aussi en main. Ce fut au tour de Haru de perdre contrôle de sa voix, alors que Rin était définitivement plus habitué au geste que lui, ses mouvements un peu brusques à cause du plaisir, mais appuyant aux bons endroits, avec une pression plus que délicieuse, voire addictive. Il ne tarda pas à recommencer ses mouvements de bassin, se disant rien qu'une seconde qu'en fait, il ne regrettait pas d'avoir tenté l'expérience.

Les membres croisés, emmêlés, se cognant régulièrement, sans pour autant s'arrêter, ils se regardaient dans les yeux, haletants, recouverts de sueur. Même si pour cela, ils durent lâcher leurs érections respectives, Haru ne regretta pas de tomber en avant pour lui dévorer les lèvres, avalant ses sons, collant sa verge contre l'autre, et ne pouvant plus attendre de jouir en entendant les halètements de Rin contre son oreille.

Le mouvement de ses doigts s'accéléra, il lâcha un long gémissement sourd, les yeux douloureusement fermés, et son sperme recouvrit le bas ventre de Rin. Celui-ci tremblait un peu, la gorge dévoilée, tout en répétant son nom, ou _là_, et il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes de plus pour qu'il se resserre contre ses doigts, et vienne à son tour, d'un geignement semblant venir du plus profond de lui-même, ses jambes venant se croiser derrière les siennes, durement, puissantes, crispées.

Ils finirent haletants, sans être capables de dire un mot, humides, voire poisseux. Haru restait la tête dans la nuque de Rin, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau salée, et le rouquin venait glisser ses bras autour de sa taille, ses jambes perdant leur prise sur les siennes. Ils ne bougèrent pas, le brun se sentant somnoler, bien qu'il se rappelle, dans un coin lointain de sa tête, qu'il devait ensuite appeler Makoto.

Mais, sur le coup, il se mit plutôt à imaginer ce que cela ferait que son sexe se retrouve là où avaient été ses doigts. Être ainsi entouré, dans une gaine brûlante, qui tremblait en même temps que Rin, littéralement à l'intérieur de lui, et s'il n'était pas tellement fatigué, il savait que c'est tout ce qu'il aurait fallu pour qu'il recommence à bander.

A la place, l'envie bien plus pressante de contact, de lèvres, prit le pas sur lui, et le fit venir embrasser son ami, lâchant de doux soupirs tout en restant collés, peau contre peau, sur les draps. Ils passèrent bien dix minutes à rester ainsi, roulant parfois sur le lit, leurs mains passant sur une cuisse ou dans des cheveux. C'était doux, mais aussi langoureux, terriblement plaisant, addictif. Il aimait embrasser Rin, il aimait l'entendre jouir, il aimait le voir en dessous de lui, à frémir, ou qu'il le plaque contre le lit, et fasse ce qu'il veut de son corps.

Il se demandait s'il avait bien fait d'avoir vécu des années sans _ça_, sans ce confort entre eux deux, qui lui donnait envie de tout faire, le garder contre lui, s'ouvrir totalement. Il se trouvait désormais incapable de voir des inconvénients à cette situation. C'était juste... sensationnel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de sortir ensemble, ou d'être amoureux pour ça. C'était eux deux. Rin et Haru. C'était normal.

Ce qu'il oubliait, c'était que les battements de cœur de Rin étaient présents, de plus en plus puissants.

/

C'est sous une chaleur étouffante que Sousuke se retrouva dans le métro plus vide que d'habitude. En même temps, la frénésie des Jeux avait pris Tokyo. Soit l'on était chez soi pour suivre les épreuves, soit l'on travaillait, soit l'on allait à Shibuya où elles étaient rediffusées sur l'écran géant.

Et lui, il se dirigeait présentement chez Momo. Il avait été en effet établi la veille (c'était, sans surprise, une idée de Nagisa), que ceux qui n'avaient pas accès au stade se retrouveraient pour profiter des Jeux ensemble, ne pas être comme des idiots chez eux à crier tous seuls devant leur télé. Et en effet, Sousuke avait seulement acheté des billets pour le jeudi, vendredi et samedi de la semaine qui suivrait, soit dans l'ordre : les qualifications et demi-finales du 100m papillon, puis la finale, et enfin, le dernier jour, comme épreuve de clôture de la natation, le relais 4 nages.

Rin participait aussi au 100m free, bien que ce soit à titre indicatif, mais il n'avait tout bonnement pas eu assez pour acheter aussi un billet pour ce jour-là. Et puis, Rin y participait sûrement car il avait très envie d'affronter son camarade au sommet du monde, au moins une fois, avant d'être laissé sur le carreau, probablement pas sélectionné pour la finale, bien qu'il soit probable qu'il aille jusqu'en demi.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le 400m free, et Mikoshiba était le centre de l'attention. Il avait passé les qualifications le matin-même, et il ne restait que la finale du milieu d'après-midi. Gou, elle, était au stade, pour l'encourager, voir sa performance de ses propres yeux, n'étant certainement pas au bout de ses peines avec son frère qui nagerait encore la semaine qui suivait.

Enfin il arriva dans l'appartement de Momo, à nouveau réquisitionné pour leurs réunions, et pour les célébrations tardives qui suivraient. Ils iraient ainsi se retrouver dans les appartements de ceux qui étaient à l'événement même, donc mardi et mercredi chez Makoto, puis les deux jours qui suivaient chez Sousuke. Pour le relais, ils seraient de toute manière tous présents au stade, et verraient où passer le reste de la soirée, peut-être, ils l'espéraient, dans des bars.

Cela s'annonçait une semaine chargée, et il se disait, alors qu'il descendait enfin du train, qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse attention à ne pas trop forcer sur la bouteille, car étant donné qu'il n'avait pas un jour de répit, il ne pouvait se permettre une gueule de bois. Ce serait pour la fin des Jeux, pour la fin du relais, en espérant que ce serait de l'alcool joyeux.

Et en marchant vers l'appartement du petit rouquin, il haussa un sourcil, apercevant une tête familière au pied de celui-ci, qui eut un grand sourire en l'apercevant :

« Eh, Sousuke!

– Kisumi? »

Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir, ici, alors qu'aux dernières nouvelles il n'y avait pas grand monde avec qui il avait pu garder contact. Mais c'était sans compter sur son obstination naturelle, celle-ci l'ayant certainement poussé à s'accrocher à ses vieux amis sans qu'ils ne puissent résister, et en même temps bien qu'il soit parfois lourd, il restait un de leurs amis d'enfance. Alors, au fond de lui, Sousuke fut assez content de le recroiser.

« Ça faisait un bail, dis donc! Mais quel beau gosse, me dis pas que t'aurais trouvé le grand amour avant moi?

– Tu m'expliques le rapport? »

Une langue tirée lui répondit, taquine, et il fronça les sourcils, se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Regarde-toi, comme tu t'exposes, avec tes t-shirt moulants, tu as la peau lisse, c'est dingue! Tu les fais toutes tomber, hein~

– Hey, c'est quoi ces sous-entendus-

– Oh, Makoto! Je suis là! »

Une seconde, ses épaules se serrèrent, puis il entendit les pas s'approcher. Il ne dit pas grand chose en voyant le châtain, son sourire doux alors qu'il saluait son ami qui descendait de l'épaule du brun pour celle de l'arrivant. Il se demandait s'il valait mieux qu'il prenne la poudre d'escampette, qu'il pouvait les laisser seuls rattraper les années, mais Kisumi ne semblait pas de cet avis.

« T'es penses quoi, toi? Il a pas l'air étrangement comblé, ce Sousuke...? C'est surprenant!

– Ah, peut-être... » répondit Makoto, mal à l'aise.

Cela attira un peu de sa sympathie, ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet à aborder entre eux bien que leur ami n'en sache rien. Surtout que Sousuke se rappelait très bien de la veille, et n'était pas très heureux du dénouement qu'il y avait eu, sa faiblesse. Makoto avait toujours une copine, Sousuke vivait toujours dans une autre préfecture. Il y avait repensé, avait su que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de continuer leur _amitié_ hypocrite, et ça ne l'avait pas rendu de très bonne humeur. Il grogna alors :

« Au lieu de parler de ma vie sexuelle, on monte? Ils nous attendent.

– Oui! »

Ils grimpèrent en silence, et si Sousuke s'attendait à ce que le jeune journaliste fasse la conversation, au contraire, il les observait avec un regard circonspect.

« Eh, vous deux, pourquoi vous faites la tête?

– Parce que t'es là. » répliqua-t-il, sarcastique, ce qui lui fit récolter un geignement, suivi d'un _méchant!_ qui le fit s'esclaffer, et, pour une fois, être celui qui l'attrapait par la nuque pour le traîner dans l'appartement déjà bouillonnant de monde.

Ils présentèrent Kisumi à l'ensemble de leurs amis, et celui-ci n'eut pas beaucoup de soucis pour s'intégrer, il avait bien choisi son boulot en même temps, c'était un beau parleur. Et il sembla immédiatement bien s'entendre avec la sœur Mikoshiba (qui partait pour le stade avec son frère dans une vingtaine de minutes) surtout quand il eut s'agit de se cacher derrière lui et de ricaner en faisant exprès d'avoir l'air de dire des choses derrière son dos.

« T'as quel âge, déjà?

– Oh, aucun humour, tu es vieux Sousuke.

– Moi mes cheveux ressemblent pas à de la barbe-à-papa. »

Un cri d'indignation résonna, alors que la rouquine mourrait de rire, suivie d'Ikura qui n'était pas loin, et que, pour être honnête, il n'avait jusque-là pas vue. Il fronça les sourcils une seconde, car il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas venue avec Makoto.

« Oh, Sousuke-san, s'esclaffa-t-elle en se rapprochant, posant une main sur son bras. Pardonnez-les, ils sont heureux.

– Mmh. »

Elle le dévisagea, puis sembla comprendre, faisant un peu la moue.

« Ah, pour la dernière fois? » son silence parla pour lui. « Faites comme si j'avais rien dis. Je savais depuis le début, ne vous faites pas de mal. Y a rien de bien important. »

Ça, il n'était certainement pas d'accord. Comment cela pouvait-il être _rien_? On parlait de son petit ami, là. Elle pouvait certes avoir confiance en Makoto, mais pas dire que ce n'était _rien_. Il appréciait la jeune fille, mais ne saisissait vraiment pas ce qu'elle voulait, ce qu'elle cherchait. Il était tenté de lui demander de le suivre, pour qu'ils discutent, qu'ils éclaircissent certaines choses, mais elle se détourna, et comme par hasard c'est Kisumi qui la remplaça. Il se retrouvait alors avec beaucoup de questions, et un type agaçant sur les épaules.

« Tu _fais_ la tête. » insista-t-il, appuyant son index sur son front plissé. Génial, en plus il avait bu. Il n'était pourtant que 16h. « Tu es inquiet pour Rin? »

Il soupira longuement, se laissant tomber en arrière sur le canapé, l'emportant avec lui. Il lui chipa alors son verre, buvant un peu, pour ensuite marmonner :

« Non, je sais que ça ira. J'ai confiance en lui.

– Ben alors? »

Il chercha du regard Ikura, qui était à quelques mètres, rigolant avec Nagisa. Et quand il répondit, ce fut en le disant clairement, pour qu'elle l'entende, comme pour se venger.

« J'espère juste que ma copine va pouvoir venir ce soir, j'ai bien besoin de me... _relaxer_. »

Aussitôt, le regard de son ami s'éclaira, et il siffla, venant lui cogner les côtes du coude, joueur :

« Oooh, coquin! J'avais bien raison, alors!

– Oui, c'est pas pour autant que c'est pas marrant de te faire tourner en bourrique.

– Allez, parle-moi d'elle! »

Il s'esclaffa en voyant le regard noir que lui envoya la jeune femme. Et, se sentant d'humeur très provocatrice, imita une paire de seins bien trop grosse pour être normale, ce qui fit immédiatement rire Kisumi, ainsi que la rousse qui se rapprocha d'eux, l'observant avec des yeux brillants :

« Sousuke-san, vous devez nous la présenter!

– Pour que tu la pelotes?

– J'y peux rien si y a aucune fille pas casée ici, je me rebats sur ce que je peux!

– Comment elle s'appelle? demanda Nagisa, accroché au canapé.

– Andrea. Elle est irlandaise, je l'ai rencontrée il y a une semaine.

– Quel tombeur! »

C'est à ce moment qu'un verre fut violemment posé sur une table, derrière eux. Le blond se retourna, et appela, un peu hésitant :

« Mako-chan?

– Le verre m'a glissé des mains, désolé. »

Mais il avait beau s'excuser, sa voix demeurait plus sèche qu'à son habitude. Sousuke sentit son poing se serrer, eut envie de s'énerver, mais ne dit rien, au contraire, replongea dans son verre, ignorant le châtain qui quittait la pièce en fermant la porte plus fort qu'il ne le devrait.

Cela fit planer un léger froid, et quand Kisumi lui posa la question, il répondit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Ikura continuait de l'observer avec désapprobation. Il s'en fichait bien : il sortait avec une fille, c'était normal, Makoto n'avait aucun droit de faire la tête. C'était juste immature, pour le coup.

Une bonne heure et demi plus tard, des pas s'approchaient de lui, et une main fut posée sur son épaule, suivie d'une voix, un murmure :

« Sousuke, je peux te parler? »

Il tourna vaguement la tête vers Makoto. Plongea dans ses yeux verts mi-perdus, mi-irrités. Lui aussi, il avait conscience que la veille n'avait pas tout résolu; c'en était la preuve. Mais Sousuke était fatigué. Il n'y avait rien à faire entre eux tant que les choses ne changeaient pas. Et Ikura était juste là. Alors il marmonna :

« Ça va commencer, c'est pas trop le moment. »

/

Le rouquin se tenait prêt, sur le starting-block. Dans les gradins, Gou serra fortement la main de sa mère, alors que le silence résonnait, en attente du coup de pistolet. Momotarou, sa sœur, et toute la famille Mikoshiba gardaient le silence, le père tenant avec des mains tremblantes une caméra pour filmer leur fils sous le toit du monde.

Dans les tribunes, Rin et Haruka retinrent leur souffle, observant le grand roux, ses yeux fixés sur l'horizon, ses épaules en avant, sa posture large. Ses muscles se crispèrent, et le coup partit, le faisant jaillir du plot en même temps que tous les autres nageurs.

La frénésie se répandit dans le stade, bien que ce ne soit pas l'épreuve la plus médiatisée. Mais les supporters japonais étaient au rendez-vous, hurlant à s'en détruire la gorge des _pousse_, puis _tourne_, _encore_. Malgré cela, un fois le premier 100m terminé, Seijuro demeurait cinquième, sur neuf.

En apnée, Rin s'avança instinctivement dans son siège, observant son capitaine de toujours fendre les flots, ne pas paniquer, continuer de nager rapidement, mais pas trop, ne pas se laisser désarçonner par certains jouant sur leur moral en partant très vite. Ses bras puissants frappaient la surface, et il avançait, sans perdre le but de vue. Au second tour, il était remonté à la quatrième place.

Puis le troisième tour fut terriblement long pour tous, alors qu'il combattait avec le cinquième à ses trousses, et le sixième très proche. Tout se jouait sur l'endurance, sur le mental, celui qui saurait le garder jusqu'au bout, ne pas faillir. Tout se jouait sur ce troisième tour.

Ce troisième tour où il fut encore quatrième.

Et à ce moment-là, même Haru se mit à crier, alors que le rouquin enclenchait son sprint, et remontait vers les premiers. Le numéro un était bien trop loin, ne serait jamais rattrapé. Mais avant le dernier tournant, Mikoshiba était troisième. Sur la dernière poussée, il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du deuxième.

« SEIJUROOOOOO! » hurla Gou, debout, les yeux brillants, ses mains placées en porte-voix.

Et, en un cri bestial, Mikoshiba abattit sa main sur le mur.

Second.

La furie s'empara du stade, les Japonais sautant et criant comme s'ils étaient premier, égalant les Américains qui récoltaient la première place. Les nageurs, eux, eurent du mal à ne pas traverser la piscine pour le rejoindre, et sauter avec lui, qui s'accrochait à la ligne, jetait son poing vers le ciel, radieux.

Et il sortit soudain, se tournant vers le public, vers sa famille, et ils virent une larme glisser sur sa joue. Incapable de se retenir, Gou descendit les gradins, passa la sécurité, et vint enfermer l'homme plus grand qu'elle dans ses bras, son dos se secouant doucement, et s'en fichant d'être trempée au passage.

Rin se mit à sourire, ému, et Haru lui flanqua un coup de coude en lui disant de ne pas pleurer. Mais il n'y arriva pas quand le reste de la fratrie descendit aussi pour se jeter sur leur aîné, pleurant comme des madeleines.

Dans son torse, Haru sentit un certain sursaut. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait eu peur. Ce qu'il avait fuit. Et une fois que Gou et les autres furent raccompagnés à leur place par la sécurité, que Mikoshiba partit en direction des vestiaires, prêt à être interviewé avant la remise des médailles; le brun attrapa l'épaule de Rin et souffla dans son oreille :

« Tu viens, ce soir? »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Une petite précision car ça doit être obscur : il y a quelque chose qui se dit au Japon, qui est qu'après avoir baisé, on a la peau plus lisse. Va savoir pourquoi. En tout cas, ça colle parfaitement dans la bouche de Kisumi je trouve!

Un chapitre assez court, je sais, mais il faut bien préparer ce qui va suivre... désormais, je vous dit bonne nuit, et bonne semaine!


	31. 9: Vers les étoiles

Salut tout le monde!

Voici le chapitre 9 de la partie 2 de J'avance; qui est... _juicy_ j'ai envie de dire :P En tout cas, les choses bougent enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaira!

Have a good read, et merci à Yasmina!

* * *

9\. Avancer vers les étoiles

* * *

Le dimanche était un jour de ''repos''. Ou plutôt, centré sur la relaxation, la concentration, plus que sur la nage. Ils n'avaient donc pas touché à la piscine. Autant dire que Haru était frustré.

Heureusement, il avait trouvé un _très bon_ moyen pour se débarrasser de sa frustration.

C'est ainsi qu'il s'était retrouvé le matin dans les draps de Rin, nu, à faire de lents mouvements de bassin, collés l'un à l'autre, sous la couverture pour se réveiller et venir puissamment. Puis qu'à midi, alors que leur entraîneur engueulait certains nageurs qui voulaient ramener des filles dans leur chambre la veille de leur course, ils étaient directement allés chez Haru, Rin lui avait fait une fellation, et il avait tenté de la lui rendre, pour au final finir à la main, se mettant à maîtriser l'utilisation du lubrifiant. Ils n'étaient même pas dans leur lit, mais contre le mur du couloir, trop impatients pour s'y traîner, et la curiosité poussant Haru à laisser faire, à tenter l'expérience ainsi.

Et désormais, ils étaient à nouveau nus, sous la couette, et Haru avait plus qu'envie de lui faire l'amour.

Il ne se lassait pas de Rin, de tout ceci, de la sueur, des gémissements, de l'odeur forte du sexe. Il ne se lassait pas de ces moments qui suivaient, où il était en totale détente, relaxé, bien, contre Rin, et ne réfléchissait plus à ce qui venait. Il voulait le prendre, le sentir partout contre lui.

Il avait quelques doutes. Car Rin nageait dans deux jours : il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, c'était hors de question de louper les Jeux pour _ça;_ et aussi... car il se demandait, vaguement, si ce serait aller trop loin. Mais ces questions évacuaient bien vite son esprit. Il était trop impatient, désireux, pour y penser, à ce moment-là. Il voulait juste Rin, son corps, ses lèvres, sa verge, sa voix.

Il lubrifia alors ses doigts, et chuchota dans l'oreille du rouquin, lui demandant s'il pouvait y aller. Rin répondit faiblement, un halètement suivant quand il laissa ses phalanges l'ouvrir. Ses trois doigts bougèrent rapidement, car Rin était habitué, et qu'il ne voulait savoir combien d'hommes avaient fait ceci avant lui. Il l'embrassa alors, profondément, sa langue passant sur l'autre, puis se décala un tout petit peu, pour grogner, d'une voix qu'il ne se connaissait que peu, qu'il trouvait lui-même presque animale :

« Je te veux, Rin... »

A ceci, celui-ci releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés et l'air sur le carreau, entre les doigts qui allaient et venaient en lui, bien qu'ils s'arrêtèrent lentement; et les yeux bleus brillants, sérieux.

« Tu veux dire...? »

Et comme réponse, Haruka retira ses doigts, pour prendre sa verge, et la diriger vers son orifice, la passant doucement.

« Là, tu comprends? »

Il ne fallut pas plus pour qu'il l'attrape par la nuque, manquant les faire se cogner au passage, et lui coupe le souffle en l'embrassant passionnément, plus que d'accord avec le développement. Haru ne se fit alors pas attendre. Il se replaça, bien en équilibre sur ses genoux, sentant une goutte de sueur glisser à l'arrière de ses cuisses, puis entra.

Sa gorge laissa passer un son rauque sans même qu'il ne puisse le retenir. Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses muscles se tendirent, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la chaleur moite, suffocante, addictive. Ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il avait pu vivre. Ni la main, ni la bouche de Rin. Ça, c'était autre chose, c'était dix fois mieux, voire plus, il en était fébrile, se sentant perdre la tête, et sentant qu'il ne durerait pas longtemps.

Et heureusement que Rin était habitué. Car il fit un mouvement en avant, un réflexe, et ne lui fit pas mal. Au contraire, un cri échappa à Rin, qui se cramponna à lui, les joues rouges, les yeux fermés, les mèches balayant son front et s'y collant, humides.

Il ouvrit un œil, reprenant son souffle alors que Haru restait immobile, se concentrait pour ne pas jouir immédiatement, faire durer au maximum. Ils se fixèrent, la bouche entrouverte, l'air sur le carreau, brûlants, et Haru osa enfin se retirer un peu, et faire un mouvement, collant son aine à Rin.

Il exhalait doucement, comme pour se calmer, mais il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour faire tomber son front sur l'épaule de son ami, et longuement gémir, submergé par les sensations, le plaisir, le désir de plus. Une main se glissa contre son front, pour écarter ses cheveux, tandis que l'autre allait s'enrouler autour de sa taille, le poussant à continuer, ne pas s'arrêter.

« Te retiens pas... »

En un souffle, il attrapait une cuisse, et se redressait, mettant la jambe dans le creux de son coude pour mieux bouger, recommencer ses allez-retours. Rin se mit à venir à sa rencontre, et leurs voix s'élevèrent, plus hautes qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et en synchronisation, ils bougeaient, faisaient l'amour, leurs lèvres se rencontrant pour s'effleurer, puis passer sur une épaule, ou un pectoral.

Ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de celles de Rin, et il avait envie que ça ne s'arrête pas, que ça continue, car l'intensité montait, avec cela son plaisir, sa voix, qu'il ne voulait pas jouir, pas tout de suite, parce que c'était trop bon. En dessous de lui, le jeune homme n'était pas en reste, l'appelant, se tordant, sa verge contre son estomac, qui le mouillait.

Son cœur eut comme un grand coup. Rin était magnifique, comme ça, ouvert à lui, au plaisir, se laissant faire, sans honte, la gorge dévoilée, ses tétons un peu durcis, son sexe rouge, suppliant, humide. Et la pensée que c'était _lui_ qui le rendait comme ça, qui le rendait exulté ainsi, lui fit lâcher un énième grognement, presque suppliant, car il voulait jouir, tout de suite.

Il attrapa alors l'érection, et perdit contrôle de ses hanches, allant plus profond, plus vite, pour plus de friction, plus d'intensité. Sous ses coups, Rin se tordait, s'accrochait aux draps, ses paupières durement fermées alors qu'il le pompait de plus en plus vite. Sa voix vira aigu, et il vint, puissamment, tant que le haut de ses abdos et même un peu de son pectoral fut recouvert.

La vue, le son, fut comme un coup de tonnerre. Son érection se retrouva encore plus encerclée de chaleur, comprimée, et ce fut presque un sursaut, surpris par ce brutal ajout de sensation, il enfonça ses ongles dans la peau ferme, et jouit sans tarder, continuant ses allez-retours dans le corps parcourut de soubresauts, épuisé, vidé; jusqu'à ce qu'il s'effondre à son tour.

C'est avec l'impression d'avoir couru des kilomètres qu'ils reprirent leur souffle, hoquetant, déglutissant, et ayant besoin de bien une minute pour assez calmer leur cœur, qu'il se remette à battre normalement. Haruka était encore en Rin, incapable de bouger, car la sensation perdurait, pour allonger son orgasme au maximum. Et celui-ci ne le poussa pas à bouger, au contraire, visiblement prêt à continuer, il resserra la prise de son orifice sur lui, et lui fit lâcher un son rauque, pris par surprise.

« R-Rin... »

Et lentement, il recommença à bouger, alors que Haru ne faisait rien, envahit par les sensations, et les muscles trop fatigués pour suivre. Mais l'autre, lui, se pencha pour embrasser son torse, ses tétons qui se tendirent sous la chair de poule, et il le fit rouler sur le dos, gardant son sexe en lui, le déplaçant comme une poupée inanimée, molle.

Le regard brillant, les lèvres rouges, la peau moite, il se mit à cheval sur Haru, qui le regarda, lui, et sa verge encore en érection, moins qu'avant, mais sur le point de l'être de nouveau. Dans cette position, le brun laissa un soupir tremblant passer ses lèvres, car c'était encore plus profond. Et Rin se redressa sur ses genoux, sans le lâcher des yeux, pour mieux redescendre sur son sexe de plus en plus dur.

Son bas-ventre lui brûlait, son bassin tremblait alors que c'était bien plus que ce qu'il avait jamais vécu, que c'était trop, trop vite, trop tôt. Mais c'était aussi complètement nouveau, jouissif, et la vue était à couper le souffle. Les mouvements lascifs, Rin attrapait sa verge, et se touchait, la tête partant en arrière. Il continuait de bouger, bien qu'avec ses mouvements, le sperme qui était déjà en lui descende sur ses cuisses, avec celui qui était déjà sur son torse, faisant déglutir Haru, car ce qu'il voyait c'était l'érotisme à l'état pur.

Mais Rin n'allait pas très vite, se réajustait sans cesse sur lui, qui bandait de nouveau sans problème, et il avait les sourcils froncés. Un long soupir s'échappant de lui, Haru posa une main sur sa cuisse, et lui lança un regard interrogateur, ne faisant pas confiance à sa voix pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait.

Et son ami sembla trouver tout seul. Un frisson le parcourut tout en entier, et il se rabattit avec force au même endroit, sa voix montant, partant comme un sursaut, tout à coup. Ses hanches se soulevèrent d'autant plus vite, il geignit d'un ton suppliant, et Haruka se sentit de nouveau fébrile. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors que, comme si c'était possible, Rin sombrait encore plus dans son plaisir, sans plus de murmures, de respiration accélérée, mais bel et bien des cris, et sa main sur son sexe s'accélérait, Haru parvenant tout juste à redresser ses hanches pour rencontrer son mouvement.

Il arriva à lever les mains, s'agripper aux hanches, utilisant ses dernières forces pour le rabattre sur lui avec force, et le jeune homme atteint l'orgasme.

Immédiatement, Rin se retira, la poitrine sursautante, et tomba à ses côtés, les membres tressaillants. Haruka se retrouva seul sur le dos, à fixer le plafond, la tête tournant sous la chaleur qui l'envahissait encore, son érection dressée. Il y amena sa main, grimaça car il avait presque mal, et se masturba, sans même y penser. A côté de lui, Rin leva des yeux noyés de larmes de plaisir vers lui, encore haletant, l'observa faire, sans bouger. Il serra la mâchoire et, sachant que l'autre le regardait, sentit son dos se creuser quand il vint enfin, en quelques jets courts, presque transparents.

Il était sur le point de s'endormir, la tête lui tournant un peu, quand un poids sur le lit disparut, et que Rin se rendit dans la salle de bain. Sans savoir comment, il le suivit, ses jambes tremblantes ayant un peu de mal à le mettre sur pieds. Mais il vit son ami sous la douche, et entra sans un mot, bien qu'il aurait préféré un bain.

Il fit tomber son front contre l'épaule de Rin, qui frissonna, et se retourna, venant immédiatement l'embrasser. Entre la fraîcheur de l'eau, et la chaleur du rouquin, il se sentit fondre, se laissa coller à la paroi en verre. Puis Rin se détacha, descendit sa main, et grimaça un peu en mettant ses doigts en lui, visiblement pour retirer le sperme à l'intérieur. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, Haru parla, doucement :

« Tu aurais préféré que je mette un préservatif...? »

Des lèvres revinrent contre les siennes, pour souffler :

« Non, pas besoin. On est testés tous les deux jours, je sais qu'on est clean.

– Oui, mais pour éviter... ça.

– Ça me dérange pas. »

Le brun déglutit en entendant le ton rauque, satisfait, et se sentit légèrement rougir, osant demander :

« Ça a l'air... vraiment bien.

– Être en dessous? » il hocha la tête, et un vague sourire étira les lèvres de Rin. « Quand on aura fini nos courses, je te montrerai... »

Et Haru ne pensa même pas au fait qu'ils avaient passé un accord, que cela devait s'arrêter après les Jeux. Il hocha la tête, et l'attrapa pour l'embrasser, encore.

/

« _Et donc... toi et Rin...? _»

Le sujet fit hausser un sourcil à Haru. Finalement, il n'avait pas eu le temps de contacter Makoto pour lui expliquer, ayant préféré se contenter de textos jusqu'à ce qu'il ait véritablement une pause. Il avait donc profité du lundi, sa dernière journée d'entraînement, pour lui parler et le rassurer. Il en avait fini de douter. Il en avait fini d'avoir peur, et de faire peur aux autres, et tenait à lui assurer que tout se passait bien. Alors après avoir téléphoné à ses parents, pour une entrevue courte mais pleine d'émotion, car ils n'étaient pas de grands bavards dans la famille, il avait appelé son meilleur ami.

Il lui avait dit tout ce qu'il avait à dire, qu'il ne doutait pas, que mardi, il passerait les qualifications, et la demi-finale. C'était mercredi que tout se jouerait. Il avait hâte de nager le lendemain contre Rin, bien qu'ils sachent que cela n'irait pas loin pour lui. Et c'est ainsi que Makoto avait osé aborder le sujet.

« C'est temporaire. » répondit-il alors, la voix plate, bien qu'au fond de lui, il se sente frissonner en se rappelant de la veille, où ils avaient probablement eu l'air d'adolescents en chaleur, à le faire encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Heureusement ils étaient des athlètes habitués aux efforts, et aujourd'hui, il était plus en forme que jamais, prêt pour le lendemain.

Le mot, cependant, sembla faire tiquer Makoto, et il expliqua :

« On a décidé de faire ça uniquement pendant les Jeux. Pour relâcher la pression.

– _Et tu es _sûr_ que c'est la meilleure chose à faire...?_

– Oui. C'est... vraiment bien. »

Ses paroles planèrent, et il pouvait sentir d'ici le rouge qui avait dû se répandre sur les joues de son ami, qui s'écria :

« _M-Mais Rin est amoureux de toi, Haru!_

– Ne t'inquiète pas, on en a beaucoup discuté. C'est bon.

– _Je, j'espère, mais... _»

Il se tut, finalement, peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de lui faire avoir des doutes maintenant, que ce n'était pas le moment, que l'important était qu'il soit prêt pour le lendemain, que les questions viendraient ensuite. D'un lourd soupir, comme s'il prenait sur lui, il murmura alors :

« _D'accord, je te fais confiance._

– Merci.

– _J'espère que tu arriveras à dormir ce soir, je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver..._

– Tu n'as qu'à passer la soirée avec Ikura-san, non?

– _Ah... _»

Le silence qui retentit le fit tiquer. Au fond de lui, il se disait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, qu'il savait que cela arriverait un jour. Mais le timing, disons... ne laissait pas trop de doutes.

« Ça ne va pas avec elle?

– _Comme si tu ne le savais pas... _» bougonna-t-il, car il savait pertinemment la méfiance que portait son meilleur ami sur leur relation depuis qu'elle avait commencée.

Et Haru, assis à table en mangeant et surveillant l'heure, pour ne pas rater le match de Kong qui était déjà au 4e tour sans grandes difficultés, murmura :

« Je suis désolé.

– _Ne le sois pas, je n'ai pas été honnête. Elle mérite bien mieux._

– Ça fait depuis combien de temps?

– _Je... n'ai encore rien dit. Mais je vais le faire rapidement, ce n'est pas juste de continuer. Je ne lui ai même pas parlé depuis plusieurs jours, alors qu'on se voit tous les soirs. _»

Et la raison de tout cela n'échappait pas au brun. Ils savaient très bien que cette rupture à venir, c'était parce que Makoto avait menti, mais pas seulement sur son homosexualité.

« Et Yamazaki? »

Le soupir qui suivit parla pour lui.

« _Tant que je serais avec Ikura, ça ne mènera à rien._

– Mais que vas-tu faire? »

Car c'était le nœud du problème. Avec Ikura, la question ne se posait pas : il fallait y mettre fin. Avec Sousuke, en revanche, il y avait la fin des Jeux, le fait qu'ils ne se verraient plus, qui ne valait pas la peine de faire quoique ce soit. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que cette solution lui plaisait, absolument pas. Makoto et Yamazaki étaient amoureux, même Haru qui n'y connaissait rien le voyait, tout le monde le voyait, malheureusement même la petite amie de l'un d'entre eux.

« _I-Il semble qu'il a une copine, de toute façon_... »

En entendant ceci, il ne put que lever les yeux au ciel.

« Tu ne sais donc toujours pas?

– _...non. _»

Vint alors l'heure du match, et il rassembla ses affaires, son portable coincé dans l'angle de sa nuque pour porter son plateau.

« Tu vas trouver, Makoto. Je le sais. »

Un faible rire lui répondit, visiblement peu convaincu.

« _J'espère... _»

/

Un sentiment de malaise passa dans l'estomac de Sousuke quand il descendit du métro, et prit un chemin qu'il connaissait bien. Qu'il avait rarement pris seul, et qu'il avait arpenté sans même y réfléchir, des centaines de fois. Un chemin via de petites rues, pour se retrouver devant un immeuble, celui de Makoto.

Il inspira longuement, puis passa les portes, se souvenant même du mot de passe. Rien n'avait changé, et son ventre se serrait définitivement quand il pensait. Surtout en se rappelant de samedi dernier, le jour où il n'avait pas... très bien agi avec son vieil ami. Mais il ne regrettait pas tant que ça, car c'était ainsi que les choses devaient être faites. Tout ce qu'il y avait eu entre eux était fini, ça ne pouvait pas se passer autrement. Il avait une copine, c'est tout, et une amitié entre eux deux était hypocrite, et ridicule.

Il grimpa alors les étages, les mains plongées dans ses poches, laissa passer ses yeux sur les murs, puis arriva devant la porte, et toqua. Il y eut un moment de battement, puis elle s'ouvrit, et, une seconde, un blanc résonna.

« Je... suis le premier arrivé, j'imagine? »

Makoto garda la bouche fermée, acquiesçant silencieusement, puis l'invita à entrer, ce qu'il fit à pas de velours, comme hésitant à rebrousser immédiatement chemin. Ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'en s'avançant un peu, il distingue des bruits de vaisselle, et aperçoive une certaine brune passer la porte de la cuisine.

« Oh Sousuke-san. Bonjour.

– Bonjour, Ikura. »

Elle le salua d'un sourire, puis continua à marcher dans l'appartement, prenant son sac tandis que son petit ami restait bras-ballants, à alterner son regard entre eux deux. Ikura détacha ses cheveux, puis l'observa à son tour, levant une seconde les yeux au ciel :

« Bon, les gars, faites ça quand je suis pas là, ok? Makoto, on doit y aller si on veut être bien placés.

– Heu, excuse-moi, oui, oui... désolé... »

La tête baissée, le châtain suivit le mouvement, jusqu'à ce que sa copine lui murmure quelque chose, et qu'il se rapproche rapidement de Sousuke, les épaules rentrées.

« Tiens, les clés... Les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, et... il y a tout ce qu'il faut dans les placards.

– Je connais l'endroit, t'inquiète pas. »

Il lui fit un léger sourire, sorti du plus profond de lui-même, et ils se dévisagèrent une seconde, Sousuke ne résistant pas à passer sa main sur sa cuisse, et s'éclaircir la gorge. Heureusement, c'était le temps nécessaire pour que Nagisa surgisse, sa voix emplissant l'appartement, brisant l'atmosphère gênée.

« Mako-chaaaan! Haru-chan a intérêt à gagner, tu m'entends? Je ne pourrais même pas le voir, en plus, à cause de ces places au stade parties en fumée, on en a que pour le relais... » Il se tourna ensuite vers Sousuke dans ce qui semblait être l'imitation d'une mimique menaçante. « Pareil pour Rin-chan, Sou-chan.

– Tu dis trop souvent -chan, gamin. » répondit-il en secouant la tête, allant ébouriffer la tignasse blonde et le faisant gémir, au fond heureux de le voir, lui, tout pour faire cesser l'ambiance gênante. Derrière le blond, son petit ami arriva en trombe, s'excusant d'avoir pris du temps à garer leur voiture. Makoto et Ikura, alors, en profitèrent pour leur dire au revoir, et prirent la poudre d'escampette.

Nagisa resta accroché au bras de Sousuke, les observant partir.

« Mako-chan a l'air anxieux...

– Normal, c'est un trouillard. Nanase ira bien, malgré tout.

– Mmh... » il tourna alors un regard accusateur vers lui. « C'est pas comme si tu l'aidais, en même temps!

– Eh?

– Il est tout bizarre, quand tu es là! Profites-en pour t'excuser, méchant! »

Il répondit d'un œil blasé, puis hocha la tête sans grande conviction, se glissant hors de la prise du blond pour se diriger vers la cuisine, et préparer quelque chose pour le dîner du soir. Il avait bien envie de se changer les idées, et oublier la pensée qui l'avait traversé, c'est-à-dire que le reste des Jeux allait sûrement se dérouler ainsi.

/

L'ambiance dans le centre aquatique était bouillante. Autour de lui, d'innombrables langues se regroupaient en un brouhaha incompréhensible. Makoto se resserra alors contre sa petite amie, voulant une seconde aller lui prendre la main, mais celle-ci se contenta de l'attraper par la manche. Il choisit de ne rien dire.

Ils trouvèrent finalement de bonnes places, au moins en face de la piscine, même s'ils étaient pas mal en hauteur. Quand ils furent enfin assis, la finale du 200m free féminin avait lieu, et beaucoup de chinois disparurent, les principaux supporters restants étant anglais, américains, ou français, à agiter leur drapeau respectif avec fougue. Pour sa part, Makoto n'avait que le t-shirt _GO GO NANASE_ qui était devenu l'emblème du nageur depuis ses performances au mondial de l'année passée, notamment au relais où cette phrase n'avait jamais autant été hurlée lorsqu'il était remonté de la quatrième place jusqu'à la première, pour le dernier 100m.

Ses mains tremblèrent, et Ikura posa une main sur son épaule, lui adressant un sourire doux. Devant eux, le premier tour des éliminatoires du 100m free prenaient place, mais Haru et Rin ne seraient qu'au sixième. Et ce n'était pas rien, c'était là qu'étaient les plus grands nageurs du tournoi. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, son cœur battant plus fort, et les doigts de la brune resserrèrent leur prise.

« Makoto, tout ira bien.

– Mais... et s'il panique?

– Il est préparé, cela fait un an qu'il est sur les Jeux Olympiques.

– Il y a quelques jours, ce n'était pas-

– Tu n'as pas confiance en lui? »

Ceci le fit taire. Bien sûr qu'il avait confiance. Bien sûr que Haru pouvait le faire. Surtout les éliminatoires, il était un champion mondial après tout. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser, d'avoir peur.

« Est-ce que ça aurait mieux été si Sousuke-san t'avais accompagné? tenta-t-elle, semblant réellement inquiète, et peut-être un peu triste de ne pouvoir l'aider à se relaxer.

– Je... Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas. »

Non, ç'aurait sûrement été pire, se dit-il. Mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir. Ou plutôt, il ne valait mieux pas qu'elle le sache, ce n'était pas juste envers elle. Car dans ce cas-ci, ce n'aurait pas simplement été la course à venir qui l'aurait stressé, mis dans tous ses états, mais la présence du brun à ses côtés. Et il avait déjà assez honte de réagir comme ça.

Il tâcha alors de cesser ses jérémiades, se concentrant sur les nageurs, sur les passages, jusqu'au tour 6. Quand le 5 arriva, les nageurs sortirent des vestiaires, et une voix annonça leurs noms, tandis qu'un écran affichait la liste des nageurs à venir. Il raffermit la pose de ses pieds sur le sol, déglutit, et décida de fermer les yeux tant que ce tour n'était pas fini, cesser de trouver que tous les nageurs étaient extraordinaires, que, peut-être, Haru et Rin ne seraient rien à côté d'eux...

Puis il entendit le nom de son ami être appelé, et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà entré, placé devant son plot. Sa respiration se coupa, et il eut soudain très chaud, ses pupilles ne quittant pas le brun, son meilleur ami, dont il était si fier.

Un sifflet résonna, et les nageurs se placèrent, en position de départ, les yeux rivés vers la ligne, ne la lâchant pas. Il aurait aimé regarder Rin, mais il en était incapable. Il ne voyait que Haruka, qui était dans sa concentration la plus profonde, ne devait sûrement entendre rien autour de lui, seulement le silence, le clapotement de l'eau.

Quand le sifflet sonna une nouvelle fois, Makoto se cacha les yeux.

Il entendit les cris autour de lui, l'excitation grandissante, les grandes exclamations, l'eau frappée par les palmes. Sa main trembla contre son visage, mais il avait bien trop peur pour regarder. Il ne voulait pas. C'était trop dur.

« Makoto, regarde! » s'exclama Ikura à ses côtés, s'étant levée en même temps que tout le monde, après le tournant.

Cela suffit pour qu'il se réveille. Le châtain se jeta sur ses pieds, tourna ses yeux vers la course qui en était à ses derniers mètres.

Rin et Haru étaient loin devant les autres. Il se sentit soudain capable à nouveau de respirer. De croire. De savoir que cela irait. Que Haru pouvait le faire.

Il hurla alors, les mains en porte-voix, et le sourire large. Il jeta ses mains vers le ciel, n'ayant même pas envie de pleurer, mais juste de hurler quand Nanase Haruka fut annoncé comme ayant battu le record olympique du 100m free masculin.

/

C'était l'impression de planer que Makoto retourna chez lui ce soir-là. Haruka était en finale. L'après-midi, pour la demi-finale, il était encore arrivé premier. Rin, malheureusement, n'avait pas pu dépasser ce stade, et il se demandait si c'était car il avait été placé dans l'autre demi-finale que son compatriote. Mais le sourire de Rin, qu'il aperçut sur la télévision de Shibuya en rentrant chez lui, alors qu'il s'accrochait au cou de son ami, voulait dire qu'il ne regrettait rien du tout.

Haru était détenteur d'un record olympique, et ceci, aussi, était marqué partout dans la capitale. Il croisait des gens portant des t-shirt semblables au sien, et ils se souriaient, ravis. Haru devenait un héros national, au moins le temps des Jeux, et la sensation que cela lui provoquait été euphorique. Il n'en revenait pas, et pourtant, au fond de lui, se disait que cela coulait de source. Son meilleur ami était né pour vivre dans l'eau, et se ferait connaître en nageant.

Alors quand il arriva chez lui, l'atmosphère était sans grande surprise extrêmement joyeuse. Gou et l'autre rousse étaient collées l'une à l'autre devant la télévision, se repassant visiblement la course en essuyant une larme. Momotarou avait l'air d'embarquer Ai dans une beuverie sans nom, et Kisumi observait Nagisa avec presque de l'admiration, alors qu'il profitait du regard détourné du roux pour verser de la vodka dans son verre.

Il se fit bien évidemment remarquer rapidement, et on lui tomba dessus en criant, pas prêt de s'arrêter de fêter pour la soirée. Et pourtant, se disait-il en s'esclaffant, ce n'était même pas le jour de la finale. Il n'imaginait même pas ce que serait le lendemain. Pour autant, il ne refusa pas le plaisir d'un bon verre, tendu par un certain brun semblant lui aussi ému, secoué, les joues un peu sombres et le regard brillant posé sur la télévision.

Oubliant toute crainte, car l'euphorie collective était enivrante, il s'approcha alors de Sousuke, le remerciant du verre, et lui demanda ce qu'il avait mis dedans, car c'était plutôt bon. Il expliqua alors qu'il avait fait du punch pour la soirée, ainsi qu'une multitude de petite choses à grignoter qui étaient passées d'assiettes en assiettes.

« Ta cuisine est toujours aussi bonne... Encore quelque chose qui te rapproche de Haru.

– Je ressemble _pas_ à Nanase.

– Ça, je ne suis pas d'accord. » répondit-il en s'esclaffant, appréciant l'air détendu entre eux, et qu'il cherchait depuis qu'ils s'étaient revus, auquel il était bien trop attaché pour laisser tomber.

Et le sentiment semblait être réciproque, car Sousuke se colla au mur en une position lascive, et ses yeux prirent une légère lueur taquine, qui lui chatouilla le fond de l'estomac.

« Pourtant, tu me vois pas comme Nanase, non...? »

Il haussa les épaules, grimaçant, car la réponse était évidente, et un silence confortable s'étira entre eux. Le brun gardait les pupilles au loin, l'air de réfléchir à quelque chose, tout en sirotant son verre, et finit par murmurer :

« Eh, au fait... désolé pour samedi, hein. Je comptais pas réagir comme ça, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs. »

Le souvenir lui fit perdre un peu de son sourire, et il se dit qu'au fond, c'était plutôt à lui de s'excuser. Il avait extrêmement mal réagi, avait été ridicule, _jaloux_, alors que Sousuke ne lui devait rien, surtout pas d'être célibataire... et puis, c'était un homme incroyable, avec qui il était très appréciable de discuter, en supplément très beau, avec une musculature qui ferait rêver n'importe qui...

Il secoua sa tête pour ne pas partir trop loin dans ses fantasmes, et s'empressa de nier.

« Non, inutile, je comprends, je suis même très heureux. E-Elle doit être incroyable, ça se passe bien avec elle? »

Et le regard qu'il reçut en réponse voulut tout dire, était tant significatif qu'il vint se mordre l'intérieur des joues, secoué par cette réponse implicite.

« Je ne sors pas vraiment avec elle, on s'est juste vus quelques fois. J'ai menti.

– ...pourquoi? »

Sousuke haussa les épaules, dirigeant rapidement ses yeux autre part.

« A ton avis? Pour garder la face. »

Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à lui, un sourire en coin moqueur, caractéristique, venant étirer un coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il s'approchait un peu, et soufflait, d'une voix rauque terriblement séduisante :

« Ça te surprend tant que ça? Je pense avoir été plutôt clair, pourtant. »

Et un frisson le parcourut. Un frisson qu'il apprécia, bien trop, car ce que Sousuke lui avait dit, c'était qu'il ne ferait plus semblant. Il ne dirait jamais rien en présence d'Ikura, et présentement, elle n'était pas dans la même pièce qu'eux. Et la pensée d'avoir Sousuke qui le draguait, était volontairement entreprenant, rien qu'avec ses mots...

...ça n'allait vraiment pas.

Alors quand la soirée se termina, assez tôt car il fallait se restreindre pour le reste de la semaine, il nettoyait son appartement, le reste de ses amis partis. Ikura était encore là, pour l'aider, et lui souhaiter bonsoir. Mais il serra les poings, résigné, déterminé, et alors qu'elle tenait un sac poubelle, il arriva, et posa sa main sur son poignet.

« Ikura? »

Elle releva ses yeux, et elle était tellement belle. Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui, qui était ridicule, un menteur. Un homme droit, qui saurait l'aimer comme elle le méritait, qui serait honnête avec elle, doux, gentil.

Et son sourire, quand elle croisa ses pupilles, lui fit mal au cœur. Car elle avait compris, et était heureuse pour lui, malgré tout. Car elle acceptait, ne lui en voudrait jamais, n'oserait jamais lui jeter la pierre.

« Oui? »

Il déglutit, passa son pouce sur sa peau, et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir la tête baissée quand il murmura :

« J'aimerai... te parler. »

/

Sousuke arriva devant l'appartement à quatorze heures, cette fois. La finale était à dix-sept heures, il aurait largement le temps pour préparer à nouveau à manger, et se préparer pour l'événement.

Malgré tout, il savait qu'il serait à nouveau le premier arrivé, et largement. Cette fois, c'était Rei qui avait la clé, car il avait été le moins paf la veille, mais il ne comptait pas sur eux pour arriver avant seize heures, le temps de se remettre de leur gueule de bois, et se préparer à une autre beuverie.

Alors s'il était là, c'était pour une simple et bonne raison, évidente. Il savait qu'il ne ferait que récolter un regard en coin de Ikura, car il venait plus tôt pour voir Makoto, peut-être pour le rassurer avant la course, car leur conversation de la veille, la douceur, les sous-entendus, lui restaient en tête. Et il ne s'en lassait pas. Il en voulait plus, même si c'était mal.

Il ne rejeta donc pas le coup de son cœur quand la porte fut ouverte. Les lèvres serrées, mais les yeux grands ouverts, comme impatients, Makoto le fit entrer. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que l'ambiance n'était pas tout à fait la même.

« Ikura n'est pas là? » tenta-t-il, haussant un sourcil.

Un bref silence lui répondit, et il se retourna dans son chemin vers la cuisine, pour y mettre au frais ce qu'il avait pris au supermarché. C'est alors qu'il croisa un regard vert profond, qui rendit sa bouche sèche.

« Non. »

Il cilla légèrement, puis reprit sa marche, allant ouvrir le frigidaire, et se sentant un peu étouffer dans l'atmosphère brûlante, pris au dépourvu, car il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça.

« Ah, elle t'attend au stade alors?

– Non. »

Cette fois-ci, ses sourcils furent froncés quand il se retourna, et il vit Makoto les yeux levés vers le plafond, s'étant rapproché, les mains dans les poches, qui poursuivit :

« J'ai une place de libre. Tu veux venir avec moi? »

Ses lèvres tremblèrent, il oublia le poisson frais dans le sac plastique.

« Comment ça? »

Makoto se rapprocha d'un pas, qui lui donna à la fois envie d'en faire un en arrière, ainsi qu'en avant. Et son estomac se creusa quand il entendit :

« J'ai rompu avec elle. »

**A suivre...**

* * *

B) Oui, on y arrive... à son rythme d'escargot, mais les choses se passent... eheh.

Je suis déjà à la bourre, alors je vous retiens pas plus, et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour les qualifications du 100m free masculin!


	32. 10: Et se battre

Bon bah les Blacks ont gagné, c'est que j'ai perdu un pari moi... m'enfin c'était un beau match, les Australiens y étaient presque.

Je précise quelque chose : ouais, Haru, s'il n'en a pas peur, craint cependant l'eau et de ce qu'elle représente à savoir l'insaisissable et surtout l'instoppable. C'est pas moi qui l'ait dit c'est High Speed. Et c'est aussi le cas dans Free!, si, ils ont simplement très bien écrit de manière à ce qu'en revisionnant avec cette idée en tête cela paraisse évident (non Haruka qui abandonne sa course, ce n'est pas parce que l'eau lui dit qu'il n'a pas besoin d'aller plus loin, c'est parce qu'avec sa panique, il ne parvient plus à la contenir et sent qu'elle tente de le noyer, tout comme elle a failli le faire lorsqu'il avait dix ans).

Bref, on attaque enfin la partie ultime de J'avance, et vous devinez certainement facilement quel grand changement s'est opéré qui a permis ceci B) Moi j'ai bien hâte de vous faire crouler sous le SouMako en tout cas.

Merci à Yasmina pour la correction; et have a good read!

* * *

10\. Avancer et se battre

* * *

Haru ne parlait plus depuis le matin. Mais personne n'était inquiet. La plupart des autres athlètes étaient dans le même état. L'œil fixé à l'horizon, droit, assuré. Et Rin aimait l'observer, sur le côté, dans cette transe, car il était monstrueusement attirant ainsi.

Et il était dans un état où il ne voulait pas que quiconque y change quelque chose. Alors il se chargeait de repousser les journalistes cachés dans des coins de couloirs pour le voir passer, micro à la main, il refusait toute présence autre que nécessaire.

C'était peut-être un peu protecteur, voire possessif, mais Haru, pour les Jeux, était à lui, c'était décidé. C'était _lui_ qui l'avait vu en premier sortir de la piscine après son record olympique, établi contre _lui_, car leurs courses les emmenaient toujours plus loin que jamais; c'était _lui_ qui l'avait serré dans ses bras avant de partir, pour lui souhaiter bonne chance; c'était _lui_ qui avait vu son visage contorsionné sous le plaisir, l'abandon le plus total, qui avait reçu ses baisers passionnés, terriblement délicieux.

L'idée continuait de faire pousser un sourire stupide sur son visage. Il avait couché avec Haru. Il en rêvait depuis combien de temps...? Il ne voulait même pas le savoir, tant seul l'instant présent lui importait, la chaleur contre laquelle il se blottissait, les mains qui le parcouraient, curieuses, avides. Ce regard bleuté un peu humide, et qui l'observait avec ce qui ressemblait à de l'admiration, du désir, alors que Rin s'ouvrait totalement à lui, son corps comme son cœur.

En couchant avec lui, il lui faisait l'amour, et même s'il savait qu'il était bien du genre à se faire des films, Rin avait véritablement l'impression que la sensation était réciproque. Il le sentait de plus en plus, c'était de plus en plus clair : Haru ne le voyait pas que comme un ami, mais ne pensait pas que c'était le cas, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était l'amour, ne l'avait jamais vécu.

Et Rin comptait bien lui faire comprendre. En attendant, voir Haru le rejoindre sous la douche, simplement pour l'embrasser, sans même faire plus, soulageait son cœur amoureux meurtri par le rejet depuis des années.

Alors quand il fut dans le vestiaire, il resta sur le pas, n'ayant pas le droit d'aller plus loin, et se contenta de lancer :

« Je te laisse la première médaille, Haru. »

Le brun ne broncha pas, ouvrant juste son sac. Il se mit alors à sourire.

« Tu vas tous les exploser. »

Et le visage se tourna enfin vers lui, d'un quart. Les pupilles croisèrent les siennes, et furent suivies d'un mouvement de tête.

Rin n'eut jamais autant envie de lui.

/

Si la veille, l'ambiance lui avait semblé électrique, maintenant que le champion national avait passé un record olympique, la finale du 100m free masculin n'était que plus attendue. Où qu'ils aillent, des gens en parlaient, et des maillots bleus reprenant le fameux slogan se multipliaient, étaient vendus par centaines à l'extérieur du stade. La fierté parcourait Makoto, qui ne ressentait au final de l'angoisse que par moments, le reste du temps tout bonnement heureux, son sourire ne le quittant pas.

A ses côtés, Sousuke l'observait avec de rapides coups d'œil, et Makoto ne disait rien, car il savait très bien ce qu'ils signifiaient. Et, oui, son cœur battait déjà vite, cela ne s'arrangeait pas quand leurs mains s'effleuraient, tant que ce n'était certainement pas une coïncidence.

Ils trouvèrent finalement des places, ayant du mal avec la foule de monde, et étaient cette fois plus en contrebas, alors Haru pourrait certainement les voir en passant. Ils étaient face au tournant, et du défilé d'athlètes lorsqu'ils sortaient des vestiaires.

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il fut assis qu'il sentit réellement de la lourdeur dans son ventre. Il y était. Probablement la course la plus importance de sa vie, de celle de Haru, celle qui aurait le plus de retentissement, que personne au Japon ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Tu vas pas vomir, hein?

– Huh? sursauta-t-il, se tournant brusquement vers Sousuke, qui était un peu condescendant mais affectueux, alors qu'il l'observait se ronger les ongles en attendant que la finale débute.

– T'es blanc comme un linge, je voudrais être préparé à la marée, moi.

– Ce n'est pas drôle! gémit-il, se couvrant ensuite les yeux. Je n'ai pratiquement pas dormi. »

Et le brun ne répondit rien à cela. Il se contenta de l'observer, un long moment, et quand le châtain daigna jeter un coup d'œil, baissant lentement ses doigts, il vit la grande main se lever, et délicatement faire passer ses phalanges sur sa joue. Ce fut comme une pierre dans l'eau. La tension dans son dos diminua, alors qu'il attrapait le poignet de Sousuke, pour ne pas qu'il s'en aille. Malgré tout, le brun lui fit un sourire, et finit par baisser son bras quand un haut-parleur annonça que les athlètes allaient entrer.

Il posa alors sans réfléchir sa main sur le genou à côté de lui, et inspira longuement, serrant la mâchoire, refusant de croire autre chose que la victoire, pour hurler, alors que son ami franchissait la porte des vestiaires :

« _HARUUUUU!_ »

/

Ses pas résonnaient sur la céramique, et il respirait lentement. Ses muscles étaient chauds, son cerveau en ébullition. Son but? Unique.

Il n'était pas nerveux. Il entendait le boucan autour de lui, ne s'en préoccupait cependant pas. Il n'y avait que le chrono, la piscine sous lui, qu'il contournait lentement, voyant vaguement la lumière des flashs sur son passage.

Il décontracta ses épaules en déposant sa veste, mettant son bonnet et ses lunettes, parfaitement ajustées. Ses pieds l'amenèrent devant le starting-block, et tout autour de lui se coupa. Les autres nageurs, le _go, go, Nanase_ qui retentissait, le regard insistant de Rin près de son entraîneur, Makoto qu'il avait pu apercevoir en passant, avec Sousuke. Juste la piscine, l'eau, qui l'appelait.

L'eau qu'il ne craignait pas, pour l'une des rares fois de sa vie.

Le sifflet sonna. Il se plaça. C'était automatique. Il ne démarrerait que lorsqu'il aurait plongé. Jusque-là, ne pas réfléchir. Ne pas voir les autres. Il ne voulait pas savoir à côté de qui il se trouvait, il irait les saluer une fois la course terminée.

Encore un sifflet. Il se mit en position. Il cessa de respirer, et le silence se répandit. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra, serra ses doigts sur la planche.

Le coup de feu. Il sauta instantanément.

Il était incapable de décrire ce qui suivit. Il nagea, le plus vite qu'il put, traversa le bassin en ne relevant la tête que lorsqu'il avait besoin de respirer, en un rythme régulier, répété, des milliers, voire millions de fois. Il était en apnée, les oreilles bouchées, mais l'esprit clair. Ses yeux ne se fixaient nulle part, et il avançait, sans regarder en arrière.

Tout ce dont il se souvint, c'est du moment où il frappa le mur. Quand il releva la tête, et qu'il vit le numéro, entendit la folie furieuse, autour de lui, aperçut les drapeaux rouges et blanc.

NANASE HARUKA – 1

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Plus loin, Makoto retombait sur son siège, essoufflé, et laissait les larmes l'envahir, faire secouer sa poitrine, alors que Sousuke tapait sur son dos, souriant lui aussi comme un idiot. Près des vestiaires, Shinjô quittait sa moue blasée pour avoir l'oeil brillant, les poings serrés, les joues rouges, à côté d'une Hena ayant la banane, qui s'accrochait à son bras.

On plongea à ses côtés. C'était Rin, qui n'avait même pas retiré son t-shirt, et qui s'accrochait à lui, criant son nom, le secouant, pointant du doigt le chrono. D'autres nageurs de l'équipe survinrent, eux aussi euphoriques, riant la mâchoire grande ouverte.

Ses lèvres se serrèrent, puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, plus qu'elles ne l'avaient jamais été. Haruka s'accrocha à la ligne, les autres s'écartèrent, et il frappa l'eau de son poing. Ses bras s'écartèrent, ses mains restèrent fermées, et il leva son visage vers le plafond, puis cria, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

/

La suite lui rappela un peu sa première course officielle. Il était transporté, sans savoir ce qu'il se passait. Haru suivait docilement Shinjô-san, qui marmonnait des trucs à améliorer, le visage détourné pour cacher le sourire qu'il portait, peut-être aussi quelques larmes de fierté, de soulagement. Le brun eut à peine le temps de s'essuyer que des hommes lui tombèrent dessus, lui parlant en anglais ou en japonais, et il répondit vaguement à chaque fois, son sourire restant malgré tout figé sur son visage, incapable de s'en départir.

Heureusement, Rin revint assez vite, accroché à son cou, et s'occupa à sa place des réponses, mort de rire, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci explose finalement en larmes, faisant un peu sortir de son monde Haru qui lui marmonna de ne pas pleurer.

« Nanase-senshû, Matsuoka-senshû, votre amitié fait vraiment rêver! Que dites-vous à propos des rumeurs sur votre lien? »

Rin demeurait caché contre lui, alors Haru finit par répondre.

« Nous sommes amis depuis l'enfance.

– C'est donc vrai?

– Oui. » il baissa ses yeux vers son ami, et, se remettant à sourire, souffla : « Sans lui, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. »

Le rouquin n'eut même pas le temps de relever les yeux que d'autres questions fusèrent, plus sur la course, car certains jetaient des coups d'œils agacés aux journalistes people qui avaient les yeux brillants. Hena intervint heureusement bien assez vite pour calmer le jeu, leur tonna qu'il y aurait une conférence de presse, qu'il devait retourner au vestiaire, que les Jeux n'étaient pas finis.

Ils s'y dirigèrent alors, bien que quelques officiels tentent de décrocher Rin de lui. Il secoua cependant la tête, assurant que cela allait, même si cela détruisait la procédure. Les deux allèrent ainsi aux vestiaires, côte à côte, Rin reniflant régulièrement, et dès que la porte se referma, il l'enferma à nouveau dans son étreinte, toujours trempé. Haru la lui rendit, plongea son nez dans sa nuque, soupira de contentement, alors que son ami était contre lui, et qu'il était confortable comme ça.

« T'es vraiment incroyable, Haru... »

Il se laissa doucement sourire, et hocha la tête.

« J'ai gagné.

– Ouais.

– J'ai gagné aux Jeux Olympiques. »

Un rire résonna, suivit d'un léger coup dans ses côtes.

« Eh, il reste le relais hein! »

Il ferma les yeux.

« Oui. »

Et ils restèrent ainsi sans bouger jusqu'à ce qu'un agent de sécurité survienne pour l'arracher de la prise du brun, car la remise des médailles allait débuter.

Il s'habilla lentement, ses mains tremblant un peu, alors qu'il avait encore la tête brûlante, qu'il ne quittait sa transe, allant sans réfléchir là où on lui disait d'aller, devant un panneau recouvert de sponsors, où on l'assaillit à nouveau de questions. Mais cette fois, seul le bout du couloir l'attirait, alors qu'il réajustait sa veste aux couleurs de son pays contre lui, serrait les dents, puis marchait, l'impression de nouveau que tout bruit disparaissait autour de lui.

Et il arriva dans le stade bondé, vit les drapeaux flottant au vent, les voix s'élevèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent, et furent dirigés vers le podium. On appela les noms des deux autres nageurs, un américain et un australien, puis ce fut son tour d'être nommé. Il monta, le président de la fédération lui serra la main, lui glissa la médaille ainsi qu'un bouquet de fleur et la mascotte des Jeux. L'or retomba doucement contre sa poitrine, qui se serra, d'autant plus quand il tint la main d'autres hommes, qui le félicitaient.

Puis en japonais, en anglais, et enfin en français, on annonça le _Kimi ga yo_, et un frisson le parcourut quand le silence résonna dans le stade.

Il repensa à beaucoup de choses, tout à coup. Il ne savait pas _quand_ il avait nagé pour la première fois, il avait l'impression d'avoir nagé depuis qu'il était né. Il se souvenait vaguement de son inscription à l'Iwatobi Returns, et à l'époque, ce n'était rien que pour faire plaisir à Makoto, c'était pour profiter d'une piscine. Les médailles, il s'en fichait.

Puis Rin était arrivé, avec ses grands souliers, pour lui faire vivre l'un des meilleurs relais de sa vie, pour mieux repartir. Pour ensuite le repousser, un soir d'hiver. Pour lui faire perdre goût à la nage. Et, finalement, revenir, des années plus tard, et le tirer dans l'eau.

Rin était essentiel. Makoto, Nagisa, Rei, Sousuke, Asahi, Kisumi, Nao, Ikuya, Natsuya, et tant d'autres. Ils avaient cru en lui quand il ne souhaitait rien faire, ne voyait pas l'intérêt de nager pour la gloire. Il ne nageait pas pour cela. Il nageait car il aimait cela, et ne voulait rien faire d'autre. Il était né pour être ici.

Alors il vit le drapeau blanc et rouge se soulever, il entendit au fond de ses oreilles le rire d'un garçon courant le long d'un bassin, le son du vent contre la côte, et sourit en lâchant une larme, qui roula doucement sur sa joue.

/

Près du couloir menant au vestiaire du récemment champion olympique, la foule s'accumulait. Des fans, des admirateurs, tous pour venir féliciter le jeune Japonais tout juste découvert et sur lequel on ne tarissait de louanges. Mais aussi, remarqua bien rapidement Sousuke avec un sourcil haussé, un fanclub tout ce qu'il y avait de plus complet, des jeunes filles qui avaient les yeux brillants, tenaient fermement une photo du brun. La pensée retourna quelque chose dans son estomac, car dans sa tête ça restait _Nanase_, ce gamin un peu coincé qui passait son temps en maillot de bain.

Mais il lui suffisait de jeter un coup d'œil à Makoto, et toute impression étrange s'en allait, remplacée par un plaisir doux et chaud, celui du visage heureux et épanoui de son ami, de ce type dont il était re-tombé amoureux en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, et qu'il ne souhaitait que voir comme ça : rayonnant de bonheur.

Il n'oubliait certainement pas les mots du châtain, du matin-même, de la situation, de ce dans quoi il s'embarquait. Non, absolument pas, c'était évident, il ne faisait même pratiquement qu'y penser. Ce que voulait Makoto, maintenant, c'était clair, et bon sang ce que Sousuke voulait la même chose. La possibilité, véritablement, de sortir avec lui, même pour seulement quelques semaines, ça n'avait jamais dépassé le stade de chimère jusque-là.

Et il voulait qu'ils en parlent. Qu'ils mettent les choses au clair, chose qu'il avait difficilement pu faire avant, tant il était retourné par l'annonce, sa séparation avec Ikura, qu'il avait rapidement décrite comme coulant de source, qu'elle leur pendait au nez depuis un moment. Sousuke n'attendait donc maintenant plus que leur retour, en voiture. Qu'ils soient seuls.

Mais avant cela, ils devaient aller voir le champion, évidemment. Et c'est pour cela que quand passa l'entraîneur du nageur, le grand basané borgne, des cris résonnèrent, et des regards peu amènes leur furent envoyés lorsque celui-ci les fit passer la barrière de sécurité pour les emmener voir Nanase.

Les couloirs fourmillaient de monde, d'officiels des Jeux, d'arbitres, de Présidents de clubs. Un moment, Sousuke se rappela de lui tout gosse, se demanda de quelle manière il aurait réagi, à l'époque, en voyant tout ceci. Aujourd'hui, en tout cas, il avait un peu d'amertume, mais pas vraiment de regrets. C'était plus de la nostalgie. Celle de la tension avant les matchs, des murmures dans les couloirs, le regard au loin, concentré.

C'est une main sur son bras qui le tira de ses pensées, alors qu'ils avançaient vers le vestiaire. Makoto avait vu son air un peu pensif, et il savait très bien quel était son rapport avec les Jeux. Mais il glissa ses doigts sur les siens, lui fit un léger sourire, et l'assura que ça allait.

Il n'avait pas de regrets, se répéta-t-il. Tout était à sa place. Alors il serra sa main dans la sienne, son cœur battant un peu plus fort, puis la lâcha quand ils arrivèrent, et que Shinjô ouvrit la pièce.

Elle était remplie de nageurs, qui sautaient, fêtaient, le brun en leur centre. Une bouteille de champagne était visiblement ouverte, et cela fit avancer le coach avec fureur, qui alla engueuler les cons qui avaient amené ça, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient aussi, appréciant l'ambiance festive. Haruka remarqua cependant rapidement leur arrivée, et se détacha de leur prise, demeurant bien plus souriant que Sousuke ne l'avait jamais vu. Il passa la porte, la referma doucement pour couper le son de son entraîneur qui soufflait dans les oreilles de ses sportifs.

« Makoto... » il se tourna ensuite vers lui, le salua rapidement de la tête. « Sousuke. »

Il grimaça un peu à l'utilisation de son prénom, pas encore habitué, mais n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoique ce soit, car le châtain se jeta sur son meilleur ami, criant son nom, puis des félicitations. Visiblement, une vague de larmes n'allait pas tarder à revenir, se dit-il en retenant un rire. Et en apercevant le regard un peu blasé du brun, qui marmonnait qu'il en avait déjà assez de Rin qui pleurait, malgré ses joues rouges; il lança :

« Eh, Nanase, Rin est dans le coin? »

Il préférait les laisser seuls, il n'avait rien à faire ici. Il était là pour Makoto, pour le soutenir car il voyait ses jambes tremblantes depuis la fin de la course, et car il voulait rester avec lui, passer du temps en sa compagnie; mais si Rin était là, il avait une double raison d'être ici. Le brun hocha alors la tête, et jeta son pouce en direction d'un couloir un peu plus loin.

Il s'éloigna alors, le cœur léger en entendant les pleurs doux de son ami, qui attrapait ensuite la médaille d'un air de celui qui n'y croit toujours pas, murmurant ensuite des choses qu'il ne saisit pas. Et Sousuke trouva son meilleur ami effectivement un peu plus loin, visiblement en pleine conversation sérieuse, ce qui le poussa à rester sur le côté à attendre que cela finisse.

Et quand Rin se tourna vers lui, son visage s'illumina, puis il s'approcha en trottinant, levant son poing pour qu'ils le cognent.

« Hé, Sousuke! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

– Kanagawa-san nous a fait rentrer.

– Nous...? »

C'est vrai qu'il y avait ce détail à préciser, aussi, se souvint-il en serrant les dents. Il passa alors une main derrière sa tête, et marmonna :

« Moi et Makoto. »

Rin cilla, hochant la tête.

« Oh, je vois. Heu, mais t'as pas de places pourtant, non? Il y a aussi Ikura-san...? »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Là, ça allait définitivement mal finir, une fois que Rin saurait, il sauterait tout de suite à des conclusions dont il se passait dans l'immédiat. Mais bon, il fallait bien le dire...

« Non. Ils se sont séparés, alors... il m'a demandé de venir avec lui. »

Et le sourire de celui qui voit très bien ce que cela sous-entend lui fit froncer les sourcils, parce que Rin se moquait de lui, le trouvait certainement _très _mignon avec son crush et son évolution. Il précisa tout de suite :

« Commence pas à dire n'importe quoi, y a rien du tout pour le moment.

– Mais j'ai rien dit! Et vu ce que tu me dis, ça pourrait bientôt changer, hein...? »

Un regard noir plus tard, Rin éclatait de rire, et abattait sa main sur son dos.

« Allez, fais pas la tronche, tant mieux! Je suis content, moi, et puis bon sang il était temps!

– Ça durera jamais plus longtemps que les Jeux de toute façon.

– Tu verras bien d'ici là! » glissa-t-il en venant ensuite appuyer sur sa joue de l'index, visiblement d'humeur très joueuse, bien que ses mots secouent un peu le brun.

« Comment ça, d'ici là?

– J'en sais rien, vous verrez ça tous les deux! Moi je suis juste content. »

Et c'était définitivement _louche_. Il y avait quelque chose de pas clair, chez Rin, il était juste trop... joyeux, même si c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi faire la fête. Malgré tout, sa course était le lendemain, vu comme il le connaissait, il serait en ce moment en boucle dessus, concentré à 100% sur ce qui venait.

« Au fait, avec Nanase, ça s'est terminé comment, finalement...? fit-il insidieusement, le ton clairement suspicieux.

– C'est-à-dire?

– J'ai besoin de te rappeler ce soir où t'es venu te fourrer dans mon pieu en pleurant à cause de lui? »

Immédiatement, il rougit, et détourna la tête. Et cela convainquit Sousuke qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait.

« C'est réglé, je t'ai dit. Il le pensait pas, c'était les nerfs qui lâchaient, je lui ai pardonné. On arrêtait pas de s'engueuler, de toute manière, il a pété un câble.

– Ahan. Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qui a changé? »

Si Rin était rouge avant, il fut pivoine ensuite. Et Sousuke ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Quoi?

– Quoi, fit vaguement son ami, les commissures baissées.

– Il se passe quoi, bon sang? C'est super bizarre, là. »

Et comme dans un spasme, il lui attrapa les épaules et secoua la tête.

« Ne cherche pas, ok?

– Rin, tu m'inquiètes, là-

– Pas besoin! » Il fusa ses pupilles dans les siennes, et asséna. « Ça ira d'accord? Juste... fais-moi confiance, je gère. Je t'expliquerai rapidement. »

Et cela ne le rassura absolument pas. Au contraire, il commença à se faire des films. A flipper, se demander si ça irait vraiment.

Enfin, non, car Rin avait vraiment l'air bien. Euphorique, même, tandis qu'il levait les yeux, et qu'au coin du couloir apparaissaient ses deux amis, et notamment Haruka. Et il s'y reprit deux fois, mais Sousuke voyait les yeux qu'avaient un type amoureux. Pour Rin, c'était pas une nouveauté.

Mais bordel, Nanase avait presque les mêmes.

/

La voiture s'arrêta doucement, Makoto tournant les clés, puis les tenant dans sa main, pour les observer un instant. Il était encore un peu à vif, submergé, alors que les images de l'après-midi ne quittaient ses yeux. Haru avait gagné, était champion olympique, avait vu le drapeau se lever pour lui, et c'était certainement l'une des plus belles journées de sa vie.

Il demeurait cependant quelque chose à régler, et c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait éteint le moteur, mais ne bougeait pas, Sousuke non plus. Une discussion s'imposait, quelque chose qu'il aurait voulu éviter mais ce n'était pas possible. Il y avait des choses qui devaient être transmises, pour pouvoir, peut-être... en tout cas il espérait.

C'est pourquoi, la lèvre mordue, il se tourna vers le brun qui attendait, patient; et chuchota, comme pour ne pas briser l'ambiance du soir frais et apaisant, alors que la lumière de la voiture était éteinte et qu'un un lampadaire brillait au milieu du ciel rouge du soir :

« J'imagine qu'il y a des choses à dire... »

Un léger sourire lui répondit, et Sousuke demeurait à l'aise, répondant tranquillement :

« Ouais, c'est clair. »

Il s'éclaircit alors la gorge, et s'apprêtait à parler, quand, finalement, son ami ne lui en laissa pas le temps, s'empressant de murmurer :

« Mais moi d'abord, s'il te plaît. »

Il déglutit durement, sa bouche un peu sèche, mais le poussa à y aller d'un mouvement de tête, s'appliquant à respirer lentement, ayant l'impression de le faire fort, hyper-conscient de chaque battement de son cœur et expiration. Sousuke, lui, semblait plus confortable, et se contenta de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

« En fait, je me rends compte que je t'ai menti, et c'est pas très fair-play de ma part. » un de ses sourcils se haussa, car il ne s'attendait pas à cela, mais Sousuke expliqua rapidement, un rire dans la voix : « Non, relax, juste... tu te souviens quand tu m'as demandé ce que j'aurais fait, si tu sortais pas avec Ikura? »

Le souvenir de cet après-midi particulier lui revint, celui où beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites, beaucoup de peur, d'incompréhension chez lui aussi, car il avait trouvé le brun sur le point de passer un homme à tabac, puis qu'il l'avait violemment repoussé alors qu'il était inquiet, lui avait assez mal parlé, pour au final rejeter toute amitié entre eux. Oui, il s'en souvenait bien.

« C'est une question qui, là, est assez pertinente. Je t'avais répondu que je ne ferais rien que tu ne voudrais faire, que ça changerait rien parce que j'habite toujours à Iwatobi, et... » à nouveau, un rire le parcourut. « On voit bien, aujourd'hui, que c'est pas vrai du tout. Là, pour le coup, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire qu'on soit à des centaines de kilomètres, je vois juste que pour le moment, on est tous les deux à Tokyo, et que je tuerai pour qu'on puisse vraiment tenter quelque chose. »

Il ferma sa main, et lui fit mieux face, ramenant sa jambe pour qu'elle repose sur le siège, et que ses épaules soient tournées vers lui.

« Ça me fera vraiment chier que ça dure si peu de temps. En fait, je sais même pas si demain je penserais la même chose, parce que je suis sérieux, Makoto, je veux pas que tu sois mon coup des grandes vacances, que j'oublierai en revenant. Il s'est passé trop de choses pour que ça m'aille que ça se limite à ça, et parfois, ouais, je me dis qu'il vaudrait carrément mieux qu'il ne se passe rien. »

Il inspira longuement, puis baissa la tête, comme défait.

« Mais voilà, parfois je me dis aussi "et puis merde_"_, ça me tente bien trop, je regretterai ensuite, et sur le coup absolument pas. Ça, c'est le côté... désespéré qui parle, j'imagine. » finit-il en se grattouillant un coin de la mâchoire où quelques poils rêches poussaient.

Et si Makoto ouvrit la bouche, pour dire quelque chose, il fut de nouveau coupé quand Sousuke fronça les sourcils, et avança :

« Y a quand même un truc qui me chatouille aussi, et là, c'est toi qui est en cause, pas mes scrupules. » ses yeux fusèrent dans les siens, le faisant sérieusement un peu craindre ce qui allait suivre. « Il s'est passé quoi avec Ikura? »

Et le sujet lui fit fermer la bouche, car il se sentait coupable, car le sourire de sa dorénavant ex-petite amie lui faisait toujours autant mal au cœur. Pour autant, il ne regrettait pas vraiment, pas leur séparation en tout cas. Et Sousuke avait tout à fait raison de vouloir savoir. Il y avait des choses qu'il avait faites qu'il devait dire, avouer.

« Je... n'ai pas été très juste avec elle, en fait. Vraiment pas, même. » il tordit ses mains, et laissa ses yeux planer sur le parking de son immeuble, car les pupilles claires de Sousuke, illuminées par le lampadaire, lui faisaient un peu perdre le fil. « Elle a été là pour moi, pendant longtemps. Lorsque je me sentais vraiment seul, à Tokyo, sachant que tu étais loin, que Haru travaillait sans cesse, Rin aussi... »

Makoto déglutit, une vague d'émotion lui passant dessus quand il repensa à leur rencontre, au bien qu'il avait ressenti, l'impression que, _réellement_, ça pouvait fonctionner.

« Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup. Elle est incroyable. Cette année qu'on a passée ensemble était merveilleuse, même si je ne me sentais pas vraiment amoureux, parce que je gardais espoir, je me disais : un jour, ça va marcher, il suffit d'attendre, ça viendra... »

Puis ses lèvres se serrèrent, et l'ironie douloureuse de la situation fit baisser sa voix.

« Ce n'est jamais arrivé. Au final, tu es revenu à Tokyo, et tout s'est chamboulé. Directement, là où tout était naturel, c'est devenu plus difficile, _différent_. Et c'est elle qui m'a secoué, qui m'a fait comprendre que ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, et qu'il fallait que je prenne une décision. Pour moi, et aussi pour elle évidemment. »

Finalement, prenant son courage à deux mains, il osa relever la tête, regarder Sousuke en face, se mettre droit et dirigé vers lui, à son tour. Il serra les épaules, et asséna, la voix un peu cassée mais sincère :

« J'ai choisi, Sousuke, et moi aussi j'ai pensé à tout ça. Je ne veux pas non plus que ce soit si court, et si je pouvais, je retournerais à Iwatobi... mais je ne peux pas, et si j'ai peur de la fin, moi aussi, je me dis que de toute façon... » un rire le parcourut. « Je ne mettrais pas longtemps avant de craquer, que ça finira bien par arriver. »

Semblant un peu secoué, le brun acquiesça, baissant juste un peu la tête, peut-être pour réfléchir, tout se repasser en tête, être certain. Il passa une langue sur ses lèvres, puis sa main sur sa cuisse, Makoto savait ce que ce geste signifiait, et il appréciait, comme un plaisir sadique, de savoir qu'il était nerveux en ayant cette conversation.

« Juste... souffla-t-il, les paupières mi-closes. Je veux une _vraie _relation, Makoto. Pas un petit truc. Alors si une nuit ça te suffirait pour passer l'éponge, moi-

– Je ne veux pas ça non plus! s'écria-t-il, presque affecté que le brun puisse imaginer ça. Bien évidemment que je veux être avec toi, e-et aussi _coucher_ avec toi, mais pas seulement! »

Il cilla, et hocha doucement la tête, un peu rasséréné. Un léger silence plana, et cela suffit pour que l'arbitre ajoute, d'un ton un peu moqueur :

« Ok, mais sérieux, prépare-toi, je veux vraiment _tout_. Je veux dire, à l'époque... » il lâcha un rire nerveux. « Tu sais c'était quoi mon plus gros fantasme? »

Écarquillant les yeux, il se sentit rougir, et s'apprêtait à lui dire de se taire, de ne rien dire à voix haute sinon il exploserait, mais Sousuke, toujours souriant, poursuivit :

« C'était même pas sexuel! C'était de t'emmener au resto, de te raccompagner sur le pas de la porte, être un beau gosse gentleman, et... » il releva ses yeux vers lui, sa voix se baissant. « Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je ferais? »

Toujours aussi rouge, et désormais la gorge serrée ainsi que ses veines battant puissamment, il hocha la tête, assez vigoureusement pour faire à nouveau rire le brun. Cela suffit pour le décider, le faire se pencher, doucement, traverser l'habitacle, poser sa main sur le fauteuil de Makoto, l'autre sur sa joue brûlante, et de rester à quelques centimètres, pour fuser un regard terriblement chaud dans le sien.

« Et ensuite... »

Il trembla un peu, ferma instinctivement les yeux, et ne pouvant s'empêcher d'entrouvrir la bouche pour laisser passer sa respiration hachée. Il sentait celle de Sousuke alors qu'il était vraiment tout proche, et serra sa main posée sur sa jambe, se préparant.

Jusqu'à ce que les lèvres atterrissent sur sa joue, lui faisant brusquement rouvrir les paupières, et lâcher un son surpris.

Le temps de se rétablir, il apercevait Sousuke, qui s'était reculé pour se recroqueviller sur son siège, visiblement mort de rire, et très fier de son effet. Lui, il ne rougit que plus, n'en revenant pas de s'être fait avoir, et fronça les sourcils pour vociférer :

« Sousuke! »

Mais l'autre était encore plongé dans son fou rire, essuyant ses yeux.

« T-Tu verrais ta tête!

– C'est pas drôle! »

Il aurait dû s'y attendre, ça paraissait vraiment trop romantique, ça ne lui allait pas du tout. Il serra alors les dents, d'humeur vengeresse, et se jeta sur le brun, bien décidé à l'avoir, son premier baiser avec Sousuke, mais celui-ci abattit sa main sur sa joue, toujours hilare.

« Non, rêve pas, gamin, jamais le premier soir!

– On se connaît depuis plus de cinq ans!

– E-Eh bah j'ai dit que je ferais ça dans les règles! gloussa-t-il, une larme de rire glissant sur sa joue. Alors prépare-toi à attendre! »

Et à ceci, Makoto fronça encore plus les sourcils, la lippe boudeuse, faisant redémarrer le fou rire de Sousuke, qui l'observa sortir, furibond, de la voiture. Il se précipita alors en dehors, se dépêchant dans les escaliers :

« Eh, abandonne pas ton petit ami!

– Je ne sors _pas_ avec des gens qui se moquent de moi, maugréa-t-il, bien décidé à bouder alors que, trottinant, Sousuke glissait dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se ferment.

– Allez, fais pas la tronche, ça en valait la peine, je t'assure. Dis-toi que je rêvais de faire ça depuis des plombes, tu viens d'exaucer un de mes vœux.

– Tu es frustrant.

– Je sais, et c'est frustrant, les relations de couple. » il plongea les mains dans ses poches, et observa le plafond, son sourire figé sur ses lèvres. « Attendre le bon moment pour le premier rendez-vous, puis le premier baiser, la première fois, se demander comment demander la première pipe-

– Hé! »

Il haussa les épaules, et lui envoya un regard d'excuses, allant directement ensuite attraper sa main, et gardant la banane quand il ne l'envoya pas balader.

« Je veux tout ça, vraiment. Pas le dernier, je plaisante, mais je veux faire les choses dans l'ordre, même si trois semaines c'est court. M'en veux pas, ok? J'en ai aussi envie que toi. »

Enfin, Makoto avait repris sa couleur normale, et bien qu'il continue d'être un peu vexé, il hocha la tête. Comme pour poursuivre ses excuses, le brun passa son pouce sur sa peau.

« Je t'aiderais à nettoyer ton appart, si c'est ce qu'il faut pour me faire pardonner. J'te préparerai un truc aussi, si tu veux, faut bien que je l'utilise, ce poisson.

– ...d'accord. »

Satisfait, il laissa sa main venir croiser la sienne, et ils arrivèrent au bon étage. Derrière la porte d'entrée, la fête semblait battre son plein. Mais avant d'y aller, Sousuke tint à lui demander :

« Eh, et tes amis, on leur dit ou...? J'ai pas trop envie que Rin le sache tout de suite, moi, il va bien me chambrer de toute façon. »

Là, il hésita un peu, finissant par détacher sa main de la sienne, un peu hésitant quand même.

« Je crois qu'il faut déjà que je leur dise pour Ikura...

– Ouais, c'est vrai, ça craint un peu sinon. »

Il releva ses pupilles vertes vers lui, un peu désolées, et cela suffit pour qu'il s'approche et le prenne dans ses bras, un peu déçu que Makoto soit si grand et qu'il ne puisse faire reposer sa tête contre son torse. Il se contenta alors de passer une main sur ses cheveux, et de venir à nouveau l'embrasser doucement contre la tempe, avant de lui faire une dernier sourire, pénétrant ensuite dans l'appartement où des cris de joie retentirent à leur arrivée. Le sentiment plaisant de voir son ami-, non _petit ami_ sourire ainsi fit disparaître tout sentiment amer qui avait traversé Makoto, toute son irritation et frustration, et il s'engagea à sa suite.

/

En pleine nuit, alors que Rin venait d'éteindre les lumières, on toqua soudain à sa porte, et il sursauta. Le pas un peu chancelant, il alla ouvrir, prêt à gueuler qu'il avait _juste_ une compétition olympique le lendemain, les qualifs et la demi-finale du 100m papillon masculin, qu'il avait beau être déjà vice-champion du monde, fallait pas abuser. Mais il perdit tout ses mots quand il vit Haru sur le perron, qui le fixait avec des yeux brillants.

Et il savait ce que cela voulait dire.

Ils se glissèrent alors vers la partie complexe sportif des Jeux, peu de gens restant à s'entraîner, la plupart au lit selon l'ordre des coachs. Mais il savait reconnaître les moments où Haru avait besoin de nager, avait besoin de plus que sa baignoire.

Ils arrivèrent alors dans la piscine, Rin demeurant sur le bord à regarder son ami nager, libre, sans se soucier de rien, simplement à faire des allez-retours, sans se soucier des lignes, passant en dessous, puis restant parfois sous l'eau, faisant la planche. La respiration un peu haletante, il ne disait rien, fixait le plafond, et Rin savait qu'il devait revoir la montée du drapeau, le moment où la médaille avait été glissée autour de son cou.

Et il crevait d'envie que cela lui arrive aussi. Que ensuite, le samedi soit aussi un jour de victoire, et encore, et encore, que cela ne s'arrête pas. Qu'ils gagnent, enfin, là où son père, Sousuke, et lui, gamin, ado, avaient rêvé se trouver, qui plus est au Japon, chez lui, avec tous les gens qu'il aimait. De sa poche, il tira la photo que lui avait donné sa mère, et sa gorge se serra un peu alors que c'était véritablement en train d'arriver, finalement.

Haru surgit soudain devant lui, le tirant de ses pensées. Il secoua ses mèches humides, puis le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec l'intensité que seul Haru pouvait mettre dans un regard, et qu'il aimait tant, dont il ne se lasserait sûrement jamais.

« Tu es prêt? »

Et la réponse fusa, en même temps que son sourire tandis qu'il repliait la photo et la remettait au fond de sa poche, car elle était évidente, et n'avait jamais autant été sûr.

« Tu parles que je le suis. »

Sur ces mots, une main se glissa autour de sa nuque, et le tira vers des lèvres douces et désireuses, qu'il embrassa avec autant de plaisir qu'au premier jour, jusqu'à être forcé de se reculer un peu, pour souffler :

« Attends, tu sais bien que je suis plus que partant, mais je peux pas, demain-

– Je ne te demande rien d'autre, là. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent, alors que son cœur battait plus vite, car Haru voulait l'embrasser, comme ça, car il était heureux, même pas juste car il voulait faire des choses. Car il aimait l'embrasser. Car il... l'aimait?

Il se convainquit que c'était sûrement le cas, que les choses se passaient bien, qu'il n'y aurait plus que des victoires devant eux; et ne voulut croire rien d'autre. Il n'hésita pas à rendre l'attention, au double.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ptain mais c'est que tout se passe merveilleusement bien dans ce chapitre, on en croirait presque que tout est réglé.

lol

Je ne vais pas plus loin dans mon sadisme d'auteur, je souhaite une très bonne rentrée à celle qui retourneront en cours lundi, une bonne semaine à celles qui n'ont pas eu de vacances, une bonne journée à ceux qui n'ont pas de vacances mais qui aimeraient travailler; enfin bref tout le bonheur du monde sur vous qui que vous soyez. A la semaine prochaine.


	33. 11: En riant au nez des astres

Nous voilà ayant passé un cap. D'abord pour ces deux crétins que sont Sousuke et Makoto, évidemment, dont j'espère que vous apprécierez les déboires amoureuses.

Mais aussi car nous entrons dans les chapitres que n'a pas pu corriger Yasmina. Elle s'y attaquera dès qu'elle pourra, mais pour l'instant je posterai sans que quiconque d'autre que moi n'ait été là pour les superviser. J'éditerai quand ce sera possible, et je vous remercie si jamais vous me pointez du doigt des coquilles dans vos reviews.

Merci pour votre soutien, et have a good read!

* * *

11\. Avancer en riant au nez des astres

Sousuke tenait fermement son billet, alors que les épreuves défilaient, que des nageurs dont il ne captait pas le visage gagnaient, faisaient rugir la foule, avant de disparaître, remplacés par d'autres. C'était comme une danse, dans laquelle la plupart étaient perdants mais où l'on ne voyait presque que les gagnants. Unique, voilà ce que c'était.

Et ennuyant. Un peu stressant, aussi. Car il était seul, Gou n'ayant pas pu se procurer un billet pour ce jour-là aussi. Alors tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était d'attendre, de regarder les nageurs vivre l'instant de leur vie, le meilleur ou le pire.

En attendant, il repensait à la veille, et devenait soudainement aussi immature qu'un adolescent. Il souriait comme un idiot, allumait son portable rien que pour regarder le texto, le simple _bonne nuit_ que lui avait envoyé Makoto avant de se coucher, et qui lui avait donné un air stupidement amoureux pour le reste de la soirée.

Il n'y croyait au fond toujours pas vraiment. Il _sortait _avec Makoto, comme si ça pouvait être vrai, ce n'était que dans ses rêves, jusque-là. Un truc super accessible et pourtant intouchable, parce qu'ils savaient leurs sentiments respectifs mais qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose pour venir faire merder tout ça.

Pas que cela changeait aujourd'hui. La situation était toujours merdique. Mais elle ne le serait pas pendant trois semaines, c'était au moins ce qu'il se disait. Ils étaient un peu amers, mais bizarrement, il était pour le moment d'accord avec le fait de faire comme si de rien était. Et puis, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, comment pouvait-il résister?

Il ne se laissait pas de l'air pris par surprise de Makoto, peut-être un peu indigné, mais bon sang il en riait encore en y repensant. C'était cruel, mais c'était vraiment trop tentant, et trop plaisant. Pouvoir plaisanter avec lui, l'embêter, s'excuser ensuite, le prendre dans ses bras... ouais, il était vraiment une petite chose sentimentale, sur le coup, mais il s'en fichait bien.

C'est donc le sourire aux lèvres qu'il entendit soudain un appel, celui du début des tours de qualification pour le 100m papillon masculin. Et son cerveau sembla se couper.

Il ne sut où poser ses yeux. Sa respiration se bloqua, son sourire bloqué, alors que les premiers nageurs passaient, et que seuls les deux premiers, parfois uniquement le premier, étaient qualifiés.

Il se demanda comment il avait pu se moquer de Makoto. C'était tout bonnement horrible que d'assister à ça, de se dire que tout se jouait maintenant. Il eut vraiment besoin d'air, il ne voulut plus rien voir car il se rendit compte que Rin pouvait perdre les pédales, ça arrivait, il avait beau jouer les durs, il y avait toujours des moments où il perdait la face, et il n'était pas là pour savoir exactement ce qu'il se passait, ce qu'il se passerait. Ce qu'il se passait avec Nanase, ce qu'il se passerait maintenant, ce qu'il dirait en le voyant avec Makoto, il ne savait pas, et il ne voulut pas savoir.

Il était terriblement faible, il ne put que se lever, se disant qu'il n'avait pas changé, qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que partir ou il ferait une crise d'angoisse. Sautant sur ses pieds, il traversa le stade, respirant le plus profondément possible, et sortit du stade les poings serrés, la langue collée à son palais.

Et il se retrouva seul, pour prendre sa tête dans ses mains et longuement soupirer. Des cris retentissaient depuis le complexe, et il leva vaguement les yeux vers celui-ci, avant que ses jambes le lâchent, le faisant pathétiquement tomber sur les marches. Sans réfléchir, il alla prendre son portable.

« _A-Allô, Sousuke, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, l'épreuve commence, je suis devant la télé! »_

Il inspira longuement, lâcha :

« Viens s'il te plaît.

– _...quoi?_

– J'ai paniqué. Je suis sorti. Je peux pas y retourner, mon ticket est plus valable... »

Un silence lui répondit, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne, impatient, un peu tremblant.

« ...s'il te plaît. »

/

Une voiture s'arrêta brusquement devant lui, hors d'haleine, et la porte s'ouvrit, pour laisser voir un Makoto semblant lui aussi le souffle coupé, terrifié, qui lança précipitamment :

« Sousuke, ça va? »

Le temps que la voiture arrive, il était resté assis, à regarder le ciel, se calmer, se rendant compte d'à quel point il était idiot. Il put donc seulement se glisser sur la banquette à la gauche du châtain, sans rien dire, ou faire, juste se mettre à rire, cachant son visage.

Il vit bien l'air paniqué de son petit ami, et put seulement secouer la tête, toujours pris dans son rire lourd, moqueur envers lui-même.

« D-Désolé... fit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

– Ça va?

– Oui, oui, oui... juste... » il se pinça l'arête du nez, pour mieux gronder : « Je suis juste un vrai débile, j'ai paniqué, regarde-moi, c'est triste! »

Il vit les sourcils de l'étudiant se froncer, car il n'était certainement pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire, ou faire, et Sousuke se contenta de remuer la main.

« T'occupes pas de moi, roule. Ah, mais j'imagine que tu veux retourner suivre à la télévision... »

Un coup d'œil, et la réponse fut claire.

« Je reste avec toi. Juste, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir comment ça s'est passé...? »

Il déglutit, posant ses yeux sur le tableau de bord, et notamment la radio. Il alla donc finalement l'allumer, avec un soupir, car bien sûr qu'il voulait savoir comment cela se passait, si Rin était qualifié. Et il lui suffit d'arriver sur la station sportive pour savoir qu'effectivement, tout se portait comme un charme, et cela ne le fit que plus gémir :

« Je suis un _crétin_, je devrais être là pour le féliciter...

– Tu n'en es pas un, Sousuke! »

Et cette exclamation le ramena à la surface. Le ramena même plusieurs années auparavant, et l'air inquiet de Makoto fut comme un coup en pleine face, alors qu'il gardait ses mains crispées sur le volant, semblant toujours aussi paniqué. Il se pencha alors, et souffla :

« Non, Makoto, non, ne t'inquiète pas... ce n'est pas comme ça! Je... » il plaqua une main sur son visage. « J'ai... toujours cette habitude de me traiter d'abruti, mais cela n'a plus rien à voir avec il y a cinq ans! »

Instinctivement, un sourire traversa ses lèvres, car il était touché que cela affecte son ami à ce point, qu'il s'inquiète tant que ça, en l'entendant, alors que ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il amena donc sa main sur son bras, pour le secouer, espérant le rassurer, alors que le châtain conservait des pupilles un peu humides sur la route.

« ...je suis désolé, Makoto.

– Tu m'as fait peur.

– Vraiment, je pensais pas... je le referais plus, je te le promets. »

Il déglutit et hocha alors la tête, soufflant lentement, passant rapidement une main sur ses yeux, pour mieux cahoter ses épaules et reprendre posture.

« D'accord. »

Il conserva ses yeux sur lui, cherchant de quelle manière se faire pardonner, tout en se disant qu'il avait plusieurs choses qui le nécessitaient. Une idée le traversa alors, et fit naître un doux sentiment dans son estomac. Sa main encore posée sur son épaule, il souffla alors :

« Eh, j'ai une proposition. »

Makoto garda ses yeux sur la route, mais releva un peu la tête, montrant qu'il écoutait. Et, baissant un peu sa voix, Sousuke souffla :

« Ça te dit qu'on sorte ensemble...? J'ai pas tellement envie de rentrer chez moi là. »

A ceci, l'étudiant fronça les sourcils, sûrement pris par surprise.

« Mais... on est pas déjà...?

– Littéralement, je veux dire. Je te propose un rencard, là. Un vrai. »

Ses lèvres se serrèrent, la lippe un peu en avant, et il minauda, pour mieux cacher la rougeur que prenait ses joues :

« Et qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, par _vrai_... ça existe, des faux? »

L'air intéressé, que son ami ne pouvait cacher, tira encore plus ses commissures.

/

Soufflant longuement pour reprendre sa respiration, Makoto passa une main dans ses cheveux, et le cœur de Sousuke rata à nouveau un battement en le voyant faire. Entre ça, et le torse nu humide, les gouttes roulant sur les muscles... ouais, il dut se forcer à regarder ailleurs. Le châtain lui lança cependant un regard par dessous, et lui dit :

« Ta définition du rendez-vous est très personnelle. »

Et il ne put retenir le sourire ravi qui traversa ses lèvres, allant immédiatement répondre, fier :

« C'est pas _mes _rendez-vous, c'est un rendez-vous _avec_ _toi_. J'emmène pas toutes mes copines nager, t'inquiète.

– Elles auraient été un peu surprises.

– Et elles nagent pas toutes forcément. »

Ils étaient sous une douche près d'une plage de Yokohama, où Sousuke avait décidé de conduire son petit ami, car il connaissait l'une des rares criques de sable du coin, certes noir, mais où ils pouvaient se poser, et nager, passer un bon aprèm. En plus, il faisait particulièrement chaud, et si l'Océan Pacifique n'était pas le meilleur coin pour se baigner, ils avaient quand même pu profiter d'une bonne journée à la plage, Sousuke capable de penser à autre chose que son meilleur ami et aux courses, changeant aussi les idées de Makoto qui semblait en avoir bien besoin.

Et il aimait passer du temps avec Makoto. Il aimait rester avec lui, discuter, parler de tout sans retenue, sans plus rien cacher. La seule chose qu'il manquait, c'était l'intimité, qui l'aurait poussé à rester allongé avec lui et batifoler un peu, mais il ne se plaignait pas, et la journée n'était pas finie. En tout cas, quand ils revinrent dans la voiture et que Sousuke annonça qu'il les emmenait dans un bar sympa, Makoto ne refusa absolument pas.

C'est donc autour d'un plat de fruit de mer, dont des tempuras qui avaient l'air fameux, qu'ils se retrouvèrent, et Sousuke avait tenu à ce qu'ils aient une table pour deux, face à face. Il ne manquait plus que la rose entre eux pour que tout soit d'un romantisme des plus dégoulinants, et il aimait voir les joues roses de Makoto à chaque attention. Celui-ci ne se laissait cependant pas faire, et, notamment, marmonna :

« Je ne suis pas une fille à séduire, tu n'as pas à tenter de me faire des surprises...

– Ça a rien à voir!

– Oh que si, et si je n'avais pas pu aller prendre un maillot, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait? Je n'ai pas besoin d'être escorté... »

Sousuke haussa les épaules, ne pouvant expliquer cette envie qu'il avait de simplement entraîner Makoto avec lui aux quatre coins du monde, voir ses yeux briller, l'étonnement, peut-être l'indignation cachant l'excitation. Il cacha cependant ses sentiments visqueux sous une toute autre remarque :

« J'aime toujours autant la tête que tu as faite quand je annoncé qu'on allait nager.

– Ma tête est normale. » bougonna-t-il en détournant les yeux, encore rose. Et Sousuke, ne résistant pas, vint lui piquer une crevette, ce qui lui fit récolter un petit cri d'indignation.

« Tes têtes sont _incroyables._

– Arrête de te moquer de moi! »

C'était vrai qu'il le faisait beaucoup, plus qu'il n'en avait l'habitude. En même temps, c'était assez facile, et plaisant, bien que cela le surprenne aussi un peu. Il mordilla un peu sa lèvre, et, cette fois récupérant son sérieux, expliqua :

« Navré, j'imagine que je suis un peu trop... euphorique, je fais le gamin. »

Et tout air un peu bougon du châtain fut remplacé par un coup d'œil éclairé.

« Oh... »

Sousuke continua de manger.

« Ce n'est pas très surprenant, après tout ce temps, normal que je sois super heureux, là. Désolé quand même.

– Je le suis aussi. » Makoto passa une main sur sa nuque. « On attendait ça depuis longtemps, hein... »

Il fut forcé d'acquiescer, et après avoir avalé une nouvelle bouchée, laissa ses yeux passer sur le jeune homme assis en face de lui, au sourire doux, rassurant, et ne pouvant empêcher une petite pointe d'amertume le piquer quand il se dit qu'il avait raté ça, depuis un bon moment, et que cela lui manquerait certainement.

« Et... avec Ikura, c'était comment? »

La question lui fit relever des yeux surpris de son plat, ses baguettes dans la bouche.

« Comment ça?

– J'imagine que vous aviez aussi vos rencards, non? Eh, d'ailleurs, t'as eu d'autres copines? Ou copains? »

Un mouvement négatif de tête lui répondit, et s'il apprécia de l'apprendre, il resta cependant surpris. Il savait que la romance n'était pas la priorité de son petit ami, qu'il avait beaucoup de boulot; mais tout de même, être avec quelqu'un, surtout après qu'ils se soient dit au revoir, c'était paru évident pour Sousuke. Il n'arrivait pas vraiment à imaginer cela possible de rester seul, même pour des petites histoires il avait toujours aimé avoir au moins quelqu'un avec qui passer la soirée, pour se détendre, rigoler un peu. Ça ne faisait de mal à personne, ils étaient entre adultes consentants alors cela se déroulait toujours généralement bien. Mais il se demandait un peu la manière dont Makoto le percevait, en fait.

« Nos rendez-vous, eh bien... on allait dîner, on se baladait, ou bien on allait... chez moi? C'est considéré comme un rendez-vous, aussi? »

Et le sourire de celui qui voit très bien où il veut en venir lui répondit, pour mieux faire rougir Makoto.

« On ne faisait pas_ ça!_

– Te mets pas dans cet état, c'est normal, vous étiez ensemble pendant un long moment, je vais pas faire de crise de jalousie.

– Mais je suis sérieux! »

Et ceci fit arrêter Sousuke dans son mouvement, haussant un sourcil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

– On a jamais rien fait. » répondit-il avec aplomb, les sourcils froncés pour tenter de pallier à ses joues roses.

Cela n'empêcha pas Sousuke de manquer lâcher son verre d'eau.

« Attends, quoi? Mais ça a pas duré plus d'un an, votre histoire?

– Je... je suis _homosexuel _je te rappelle, je n'aurais de toute manière pas pu! Et elle est asexuelle. Alors... non. »

Et si cela, déjà, l'avait frappé comme une vague, la conclusion qu'il atteignait fut un parpaing en pleine face, et il fut tant sonné qu'il demanda sans aucun tact, voire trop fort pour un lieu public.

« T'es puceau!?

– NON MAIS-! rugit-il en venant couvrir sa bouche de sa main, l'air d'être sur le point d'avoir de la fumée lui sortant des oreilles. On a pas idée de dire des choses comme ça si fort! poursuivit-t-il, chuchotant férocement.

– Oh mon dieu. » balbutia-t-il sous la paume.

Et il ne trouva rien de mieux à dire, se mettant lui aussi à rougir, parce qu'il ne s'attendait certainement pas à _ça_. Juste... woah. Il avait même du mal à y croire, quel mec était assez con pour passer à côté de _ça_? Même lui qui était hétéro, il était tombé amoureux, il était par ailleurs convaincu que Makoto devait avoir des gènes pas naturels pour être capable de faire tant d'effet sans même le vouloir.

Alors autant dire, sans hyperbole, qu'il était sur le cul. Et qu'il eut un peu honte, mais ne put empêcher son bas-ventre de se réchauffer à l'idée d'être, bientôt, le premier. Il déglutit, le silence s'étant plongé à leur table et voulut bafouiller quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tout pour retrouver une ambiance plaisante.

« Désolé, mais je pensais vraiment mais alors _vraiment _pas-

– E-En même temps j'ai juste 24 ans! Je suis sûr que je ne suis pas le seul!

– C'est pas pour l'âge, c'est juste... » il chercha ses mots, ne pouvant que le décrire par une onomatopée. « Woah, quoi, t'es _woah_.

– Hein? Je suis... quoi? »

Il fronça les sourcils, faisant des gestes des mains, comme si ça pouvait l'aider à expliquer.

« T'es toi, quoi!

– Je ne vois pas!

– Non mais tu t'es vu? perdit-il patience. T'es une bombe, sérieux, même moi l'hétéro de service je bavais sur toi, e-et puis t'es un type génial, comment t'as fait, quoi! T'utilises ton spray à poivre à tous les coins de rues, ou...? »

Mais malgré ses ''explications'', l'air étonné de Makoto ne le quittait pas. Il continuait de passer une main sur sa nuque, sans trop savoir quoi répondre, à part, finalement, au bout de quelques minutes à laisser la phrase retomber :

« Merci. »

Sousuke fut un peu bouche bée, et répliqua :

« Mais c'est juste la vérité...

– J-Je ne sais pas, mais... merci quand même. »

Et, sur la table, sa main alla chercher la sienne, pour la serrer fort. Son cœur battant puissamment, il raffermit sa prise, et choisit de, finalement, changer de sujet.

/

Quand Sousuke avait promis qu'il serait un gentleman, il le pensait. Au fond, il trouvait, il était vrai, un peu bizarre de faire ça avec un gars, disons que ce n'était pas aussi naturel qu'avec une fille, mais il voyait que Makoto appréciait les attentions, qu'il lui tire sa chaise, lui tienne la porte. Alors, il ne considérait pas son ami comme une fille, même absolument pas, qu'il soit un gars faisait partie de la raison de son crush après tout. Mais il le voyait désormais comme son copain, c'était officiel, et il se faisait donc plaisir avec tous ces petits gestes qui ne faisait que confirmer qu'ils étaient bien ensembles. Certes, il n'était pas non plus prêt à faire son coming-out, et à se bécoter en public, mais il y avait franchement des moments où il avait envie, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient dans des endroits un peu plus fermés. C'était bien pour cela qu'il profitait de chaque occasion pour lui tenir la main.

Il aimait juste tellement Makoto, son sourire, sa voix, son air parfois un peu candide, puis taquin lorsqu'il trouvait un prétexte pour se moquer un peu de lui; bien qu'aujourd'hui ça avait surtout été le contraire. Il se laissait porter par le flot, la vague qu'était Sousuke, qui était juste béat, qui ne voulait rien d'autre que passer le reste des trois semaines avec lui, discuter, caresser ses cheveux, très rapidement l'embrasser, très rapidement l'allonger sur un lit, lui faire plaisir.

Il avait véritablement plongé dans les méandres des relations visqueuses et débordantes d'amour, et il ne regrettait pas du tout. Il le referait des milliers de fois s'il le fallait. Tout pour, encore, l'accompagner à sa porte, main dans la main, et que Makoto le tire dans son appartement, le faisant un peu trébucher en avant, s'esclaffer, mais suivre le mouvement, oublier qu'en ce moment-même, chez lui, leurs amis faisaient la fête, pour Rin, et il n'était même pas là.

La soirée se faisait déjà tardive, mais Sousuke se souvint de sa promesse de la veille, et remonta ses manches. Alors que celui-ci cuisinait, Makoto l'observait, et c'est un peu pompette qu'il s'amusa à remuer le poisson dans la poêle à grands coups de poignet, faisant sauter la nourriture, et malgré sa maîtrise en fit un peu tomber par terre. Il rougit lorsque Makoto se moqua doucement, mais ne perdit pas son air fier, surtout lorsqu'il fit enfin glisser le plat dans des assiettes qu'ils entamèrent rapidement, affamés, et plongés dans une conversation sans intérêt, un échange qu'ils avaient retenu trop longtemps et qui s'échappait désormais d'eux.

Mais car la finale de Rin était demain, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la louper, cette fois Sousuke fut bien obligé de partir. Sur le pas de la cuisine, alors qu'il rassemblait ses affaires, l'étudiant serra les mains à l'idée de voir l'autre s'en aller, alors que pourtant il le reverrait lendemain, que ce n'était pas un nouvel adieu, que les au revoirs viendraient, certes, mais pas maintenant, qu'ils avaient du temps. Et peut être que le brun remarqua ses quelques secondes de panique.

Alors qu'il croisait ses bras contre son torse assez fort pour retenir un tremblement qui voulait jaillir hors de lui, il n'eut même pas le temps de réagir qu'une paume chaude se glissa sur sa joue. Il releva les yeux, et des lèvres recouvrirent les siennes, lui donnant l'impression de cesser de respirer.

Son frisson lui échappa finalement, cette fois-ci pour de bonnes raisons. Car les doigts de Sousuke passèrent dans sa nuque, entre ses mèches, alors que sa langue passait sur sa lèvre du bas, et son ventre fit des bonds, tandis qu'il se laissait appuyer contre la porte.

Makoto fondit sous lui, mais il ne resta pas passif, ouvrant sa bouche à son tour, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête pour l'approcher au plus près de lui. Sousuke sentit ses bras autour de lui, collés à sa peau, et frissonna car c'étaient ceux d'un homme, épais, un peu poilus, et musclés. Et il aimait ça, la force qu'il y avait dans ce baiser, qui lui fit passer ses dents sur la peau sensible de la lèvre inférieure de Makoto qui ne laissa pas filer l'opportunité, et ouvrit la bouche à son tour.

Ils soupiraient doucement, des bruits humides leur échappant alors que Sousuke passait sa langue contre l'autre et finissait son mouvement en suçotant un coin de ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas vraiment pu dire que c'était mieux, ou moins bien que les autres qu'il avait vécu, car c'était différent, et c'était normal. En règle générale, il avait embrassé des filles pour deux raisons. Pour la première, il fallait qu'il soit adolescent, mal dans ses baskets, et inexpérimenté, il embrassait des filles parce qu'il se sentait tout drôle après, mais tout fier. La seconde, c'était sous la passion, alors que leurs jambes s'entrechoquaient dans son genkan, et cela était toujours suivi de sexe.

Ceci, en revanche, langoureux mais calme, sans chercher à aller plus loin, juste se découvrir et s'apprécier, sans pour autant être un môme bourré d'hormones, était nouveau. C'était sûrement l'effet que ça avait quand on est amoureux, se disait-il. Il ne voyait pas tout en rose, il ne se sentait pas exploser de l'intérieur, mais simplement d'être là où il devait être, avec l'impression que cela ne serait jamais vraiment pareil avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il aimait Makoto, vraiment, pensait-il alors qu'il descendait ses mains de son visage pour les passer sur son dos, ou ses cuisses. Il se rendait compte que ce qui était nouveau, aussi, c'était d'être dépendant. De savoir que, là, à cet instant présent, l'autre avait vraiment son cœur entre ses mains, qu'avec la moindre chose il pourrait le lui briser.

Mais il lui faisait confiance, parce que c'était Makoto, et qu'il le connaissait. Il avait les sourcils froncés, comme concentré, mais aussi soulagé, ou encore trop bien, ne voulant pas que cela s'arrête. Ses mains cherchaient un peu plus où se placer, mais y allaient quand même, passant sur son biceps, ses côtes. Et quand ils se détachèrent enfin, les lèvres, les joues rouges et l'œil un peu humide; ils ne purent rien faire d'autre que se sourire, d'un air bête, mais content d'eux, parce que bon sang ce qu'ils l'avaient attendu, lui.

Il ne leur fallut pas longtemps pour revenir l'un contre l'autre, Sousuke oubliant facilement les clés qu'il était aller tirer de sa poche pour les reposer sur la table. Ses bras autour de sa taille, il tira Makoto sur le canapé en échangeant des baisers légers. A un moment, alors que Makoto se réajustait contre son bassin, il tira son col pour venir embrasser sa clavicule droite, puis releva la manche de son t-shirt, et posa ses lèvres contre son épaule, celle-la qu'il avait tant haïe, qui l'avait brisé, et qu'il avait mis tant de temps à réparer.

« Ça ne fait plus mal...? » chuchota-t-il, demeurant contre la peau, passant son nez dessus, ses mains quant à elles croisées en bas de son dos.

Il sourit doucement, et le prit par la nuque pour relever ses yeux vers lui, lui assurer, lui prouver cette chose dont il n'était pas peu fier.

« Pas la moindre douleur depuis trois ans. »

Et Makoto prit une inspiration un peu tremblante, hochant la tête, les joues roses de contentement, alors qu'il glissait ses doigts vers la peau dorénavant uniforme, plus rouge ni enflée, parfaitement soignée, saine. Guérie.

« Je suis tellement content... » il posa son front contre le sien, pour mieux poursuivre : « Que tu ailles mieux, que tu sois en paix avec toi-même, que tu sois devenu quelqu'un dont tu peux être fier... que... »

Le mot poussa tout seul sur ses lèvres, comme s'il l'avait lui-même pensé.

« Que j'aie avancé? »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, un peu larmoyants, mais sincères l'un envers l'autre, ayant oublié l'heure, le jour; tous les deux profondément amoureux et vivant à cet instant l'un des meilleurs moments de leur vie.

« Je t'aime tellement Makoto, tu sais, c'est dingue... murmura-t-il en remuant vaguement la tête, comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même. C'est vraiment la première fois que je vis un truc pareil, j'aurais jamais cru que ça m'arrive.

– Avec un homme?

– Non, tout court. » ses lèvres tremblaient un peu tandis qu'il le disait, mais sa voix était profonde, sincère. « Je pense que si mon moi plus jeune me voyait, il me traiterait de tapette romantique, et je m'en rends compte, que je suis au pays des petits poneys, là; mais je m'en tape tellement... » il vint glisser une mèche châtain derrière son oreille, délicatement. « Je t'aime, vraiment. Je veux pas savoir ce que je serais si je t'avais pas rencontré. Et je te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir tenté de voir plus loin que le trou du cul terrifié, tremblant au cinquième rang, qui médisait quiconque croisait son regard. »

Un rire échappa à l'étudiant, qui glissa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les siennes, pour se reculer et chuchoter :

« Merci à toi aussi.

– De quoi? »

Il haussa une épaule.

« D'exister, j'imagine. »

Sousuke s'esclaffa à son tour, amenant sa main pour qu'elle glisse en dessous des cuisses de son petit ami et le recolle contre lui, entre ses jambes.

« Faudrait plutôt voir à remercier mes parents alors.

– J'espère que je pourrais les rencontrer un jour.

– Si tu passes à Iwatobi après les Jeux, tu pourras. »

Un vague silence résonna entre eux, les mots passèrent sans être murmurés. Le sujet fondit alors dans l'atmosphère de l'appartement, la fin qui s'approchait oubliée, pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'il y avait à présent.

Et quand Sousuke s'en alla finalement, non sans qu'ils mettent vingt ans à fermer la porte de Makoto, car ils étaient comme des adolescents, à continuer de s'arracher un baiser de plus avant de partir; il le fit en fredonnant. Quand il arriva chez lui, où la fête commençait à mourir car il se faisait tard, on lui demanda où il était passé, puis des sifflements retentirent en voyant les traces rouges sur sa nuque, et ses lèvres enflées. Kisumi s'y donna à cœur joie, Momo aussi, et on lui demanda d'amener sa copine le lendemain, ou en tout cas pour la fête après le relais.

Lorsque l'appartement fut vide, sale certes, mais sans plus une autre âme que la sienne, il alla s'effondrer sur son canapé, et sortit son téléphone. Il composa le numéro sans réfléchir, et l'on décrocha immédiatement.

« _Bah enfin, il était temps. T'as eu peur pour moi, gros boulet? J'ai vu que t'étais pas dans les tribunes. _»

Et il se mit à rire, longuement, à gorge déployée, sans même écouter Rin qui paraissait blasé mais aussi curieux de savoir ce qui lui valait une telle réaction.

« Hey, Rin... fit-il, doucement, une fois remis. Tu te souviens de notre jeu, quand on était gosses? Je te dis mes histoires embarrassantes si tu me dis les tiennes.

– _Ohlà j'le sens mal. C'est plutôt à faire avec un verre à la main, non?_

– J'te dis ce qu'il m'est arrivé aujourd'hui si tu craches le morceau pour Nanase. » un silence retentit, et il ajouta rapidement. « Même si j'ai bien fini par capter, crétin. »

Et s'il fallut un moment à Rin, pour soupirer, certainement s'asseoir, se prendre la tête, réfléchir, il finit par lâcher le morceau.

« _Avec Haru on a décidé de coucher ensemble pour les JO._

– J'aurais dû prendre un pari, je serais riche.

– _On a été jusqu'au bout deux fois._

– Oh.

– _Enfin techniquement une, mais c'était deux en un._

– Eh bah, quelle bête ce Nanase. »

Le silence qui suivit fut confortable, Rin répondant tranquillement :

« _Ça te choque donc pas tant quand ça?_

– Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense, mais je suis pas ta mère. Et si j'essayais, je serais hypocrite. »

L'interrogation qui plana ensuite le fit revenir une heure en arrière. Son sourire idiot, lui aussi, revint. Il dit alors, avec un lourd soupir de contentement :

« J'ai embrassé Makoto pour la première fois de ma vie. »

Rien qu'en le disant, il ricanait. Et en entendant son meilleur ami éclater de rire, pour partir dans ceux qui venaient du ventre, puissants, et surtout contagieux; il ne résista pas à le suivre.

« _Ben j'ai envie de dire : il était temps! _»

Son estomac lui fit rapidement mal tant il riait à s'en tenir les côtes.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ah, des rires, ça fait du bien, hein! Surtout que chez moi c'est pas la joie, avant tout car le chapitre de TG:Re de ce soir m'a absolument détruire intérieurement, aussi car l'approche du fameux arc de Gintama en anime ne me met pas en joie parce que bordel je perds mon rire hebdomadaire moi! Enfin, malgré tout, voilà le premier rendez-vous de Sousuke et Makoto, tout bien tout rose, j'espère que ça vous a plu!

La semaine prochaine, on attaque les matchs de Rin B)


	34. 12: Le poing levé

Pas une journée folichonne hein.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien, moi je n'ai pas été touchée par les attentats, mes amis non plus. On va s'en sortir, vous inquiétez pas. Et si vous avez été touché par ces histoires, vous avez tout mon soutien et mon amitié.

En tout cas, j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira. Have a good read.

* * *

12\. Avancer le poing levé

* * *

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus peur. Peut-être était-ce car il n'était pas seul, peut-être était-ce parce que son portable vibrait régulièrement avec des réponses de son petit ami _(petit ami, petit ami)_, peut-être était-ce car il avait véritablement l'impression que tout allait bien se passer.

Il avait raconté à Gou sa fuite d'hier, avec un petit rire gêné. Celle-ci ne s'était pas pour autant moqué, avait juste souri doucement, elle aussi en ébullition, les joues roses de fierté, d'impatience. Cette fois-ci, ils étaient venus en avance, avec de bonnes places, et seraient au premier rang pour voir Matsuoka Rin atteindre son plus grand rêve. Rien qu'à la pensée, son cœur battait la chamade.

Et cela ne s'arrangea certainement pas quand il reçut un nouveau mail de Makoto, qui lui avouait qu'il allait certainement faire une crise cardiaque d'ici la fin de la semaine avec toutes ces émotions. Surtout qu'il sursauta quand il rangea l'appareil, et qu'il aperçut, à sa droite, un visage souriant qui l'observait faire.

« Sousuke-kun, tu es rouge~

– Hey! » tenta-t-il vainement de se défendre, ses joues, au contraire, ne faisant que s'assombrir.

La jeune fille demeurait ravie, et se colla un peu à lui, jouant volontairement la concierge.

« Allez, raconte-moi. C'est encore cette Andrea? C'est sérieux entre vous? »

Ceci, en revanche, lui fit perdre quelques couleurs. Il y réfléchit, un certain poids s'installant dans son ventre, alors que pour un instant, il oubliait la course qui n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment pensé à faire un coming-out, après tout il se considérait toujours hétérosexuel. Mais il avait si peu de temps devant lui qu'il refusait même l'idée de mentir à ses amis, de devoir se cacher. Alors s'il était évident qu'il ne donnerait pas de nom tant que Makoto ne le souhaitait pas, il refusait cependant de cacher ceci :

« Eh bien en fait... non. C'est quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il inspira longuement, ses yeux posés sur l'eau battue par les bras, les nageurs fendant la piscine avec de l'espoir au fond des yeux, des cris accompagnant leur remontée. Gou, elle, cillait doucement, ne s'attendant peut-être pas à cette réponse, ni à la douceur dans sa voix.

« Il y avait quelqu'un, à Tokyo, dont j'ai... été très amoureux. » le mot bloqua une seconde sa gorge, mais il refusa de s'arrêter. « Alors j'ai dû le laisser quand je suis parti, mais étant donné que je suis revenu, nous nous sommes revus. Et... » d'un mouvement de main, accompagné d'un léger sourire, il murmura : « On a décidé de sortir ensemble pour toute la durée des Jeux, au moins. »

A ces mots, l'air enchanté de Gou s'effaça un peu.

« Oh, je suis contente pour toi, mais ce n'est pas un peu court? »

Sa commissure relevée s'enfonça en une légère grimace, et il haussa une épaule, car il en était bien conscient, et qu'il n'y pouvait rien.

« Si. Bien trop, mais c'est comme ça. On a... » il inspira longuement, pour mieux expliquer ensuite : « On a bien réfléchi à ça. C'est déjà mieux que rien. »

Elle acquiesça doucement, peut-être pas véritablement convaincue, mais ce n'était pas le but. Elle l'acceptait malgré tout, et ne voulait rien d'autre que voir son ami heureux. Elle posa alors une main sur son épaule, la caressant doucement, et murmura :

« Je suis touchée que tu me confies cela. Si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte.

– Je le suis. » il ouvrit la bouche, un peu hésitant, mais parvint à articuler : « On est vraiment amoureux... lui et moi. »

Puis il serra les lèvres, se sentant de nouveau un peu rougir, et fixant l'horizon, fuyant un peu la réaction de Gou, qui écarquilla les yeux en entendant ceci, demeura silencieuse une seconde, avant de serrer les lèvres à son tour. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle, ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps, lui plus soulagé qu'autre chose.

« Oui, je confirme, c'était pas terrible comme moyen d'avouer ça...

– Oh, Sousuke-kun, tu es trop mignon! fit-elle, hilare. Je m'en fiche bien de qui tu aimes, et mon frère est homosexuel après tout.

– Je sais, je sais... la rassura-t-il. C'est moi, j'avais simplement besoin de le dire, en fait jusqu'ici la plupart des gens qui le savent l'ont deviné il y a longtemps, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment pu... l'avouer à voix haute, comme pour me l'affirmer à moi-même. » il déglutit, et hocha la tête, affirmant. « Voilà, je ne suis pas homo, mais je sors avec un mec. C'est dit.

– Merci de me faire confiance. Je suis fière de toi. »

Il ne put empêcher le nouveau sourire épanoui qui naquit sur ses lèvres. Gou était vraiment une fille sensationnelle, et il n'en revenait pas, parfois, de faire la comparaison avec son frère, cette boule de sentiments refoulés, boudeur, ou bien trop émotif. Elle était certainement la plus stable des deux, la plus mature, et il se disait qu'il n'aurait voulu faire ce genre de déclaration à personne d'autre. Sans même réfléchir, elle savait ce qu'il fallait dire, pour rassurer, panser les cœurs.

« Ah, soupira-t-elle en se réajustant sur son siège. Je me souviens quand même, lorsque j'avais neuf ou dix ans, et que j'étais amoureuse de toi...

– Sérieux? répondit-il en riant, ne s'attendant pas à cela.

– Oui, gloussa-t-elle à son tour. En même temps, tu étais ce ténébreux, un peu mystérieux et sportif meilleur ami de mon frère, toujours gentil avec moi... et tu avais déjà de beaux deltoïdes.

– Eh, t'étais encore à l'école primaire! »

Ils purent ainsi se distraire tranquillement en attendant que la finale du 100m papillon masculine arrive enfin, le stade se remplissant de plus en plus, plein à craquer lorsque l'heure arriva. Sousuke y jetait de petits coup d'œil, la pression grimpant dans son estomac, et se montrant avec de plus en plus de petits silences entre lui et Gou. Enfin, il reçut un message, et ne put empêcher le rire qui lui échappa en lisant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– Rien, juste... » il secoua la tête, et ouvrit de grands yeux en apercevant les messages qui suivirent, qui n'appartenaient plus à Makoto, c'était certain.

_[SOU-CHAAAAAAN DIS A RINRIN QU'IL EST LE MEILLEUR!]_

_[rend son portable à makoto, nagisa. et je suis pas avec rin la je suis dans les gradins ca va commencer]_

_[eheheh seulement s'il me dit qui est son nouvel amoureux! il veut pas me le dire!]_

A nouveau, il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, et tapa rapidement.

_[p ê quil viendra ce soir]_

_[TU SAIS QUI C'EST?]_

Et il se contenta d'un dernier sourire avant d'éteindre l'appareil, le mettant dans sa poche, car on annonçait que les nageurs allaient arriver. Il capta alors un regard moqueur de Gou, qui se mit ensuite à observer ses ongles l'air de rien, et il se dit qu'elle devait certainement avoir rapidement additionné deux et deux. Mais au fond, c'était juste Gou, elle ne dirait rien, alors il se contenta d'inspirer lentement, fermer les yeux une seconde, avant de poser ses yeux sur le stade, alors que les nageurs arrivaient.

Sa respiration se bloqua un peu quand il aperçut son meilleur ami, roulant des épaules en dessous sa veste de sport, ayant déjà son bonnet de bain et ses lunettes. Une caméra tournait autour d'eux, et d'autres les attendaient près des starting-blocks, pour filmer athlète après athlète, qui passait la porte pour aller s'asseoir sur leur chaise un peu en retrait, enlever leur haut, tout en continuant de s'étirer, souffler, fixer l'eau.

Des cris d'encouragement résonnaient dans le stade, et lui aussi, parfois, suivait les encouragements envers le Japon, les _Matsuoka, Matsuoka_, qui résonnaient, et qui le faisaient frissonner. Il jeta juste un coup d'œil à Gou, qui gardait les poings serrés alors que son grand frère se plaçait en face de son plot, l'échine tendue comme celle d'un lion, et la démarche décidée, droite.

Il aperçut, en retrait, la tête de Nanase, qui croisa aussi son regard. Il lui envoya un léger mouvement de tête, avant qu'il ne lui réponde, et qu'ils se concentrent sur le coup de feu qui allait très rapidement retentir.

Enfin, ils se placèrent. Ne cessant de secouer leurs bras, souffler, ils ne quittèrent pas l'horizon des yeux. Rin tira sur la bande de ses lunettes, et le plastique claqua contre son bonnet. Puis enfin, la voix de l'arbitre retentit, presque robotique. Et aussitôt, sans laisser de temps à Sousuke de se préparer, le bip de départ retentit.

En un sursaut, il était déjà sur ses pieds, alors que Rin plongeait, et remontait déjà à la surface sous un tonnerre de cris, tandis que des drapeaux étaient agités, que des enfants hurlaient, dans toutes les langues. Il se sentit trembler, ne vit que le rouquin qui fendait l'eau, dans les trois premiers, mais il ne distinguait même pas qui était en tête. Son cœur battait la chamade, il se sentait incapable de respirer, alors que les bras filaient au dessus de l'eau, plongeaient, faisaient ressortir les nageurs ondulants. Au tournant, Sousuke releva les yeux, et serra les dents, car il était deuxième, au coude à coude avec un Australien.

Il sentit alors, au plus profond de ses poumons, l'envie de hurler, et le ressortit sous la forme du prénom du nageur, qui retentit dans le stade, noyé dans ceux des autres, suivi de celui de la jeune fille à ses côtés, qui appelait son grand frère, ses mains couvrant ensuite sa bouche tandis que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes.

Et il crut être touché par la foudre quand il vit, comme un grand zoom, le bras de son meilleur ami se lever, et frapper le mur. Il serra les dents, et le numéro 1 apparut, la fureur se répandit dans le stade.

Mais il ne bougea pas, immobilisé, les mains tremblantes, toujours sans pouvoir respirer, alors qu'il observait son meilleur ami qui sortait de l'eau difficilement, immédiatement entouré par ses amis, son staff, qui hurlaient de joie.

A ses côtés Gou s'était mise à pleurer, et se tourna vers lui, pour froncer les sourcils quand elle le vit immobile. Elle sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas, et tenta, doucement, un sourire aux lèvres comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'il se mette à pleurer, à rire, ou qu'il s'effondre.

« Sousuke-kun, il a gagné! Il est champion olympique! »

Mais il ne put que trembler plus, un air de terreur au visage, alors que d'un souffle, il laissait passer, comme prêt à sauter par dessus la barrière, car il voyait son meilleur ami souriant, mais aussi son coach qui se précipitait vers lui, l'air plus que sérieux :

« Il s'est fait mal. »

/

La caméra cadrait en grand le visage du rouquin qui riait aux éclats, sincèrement heureux, et un bras sous celui d'un de ses camarades. C'était sans compter l'autre qu'il gardait plaqué contre son estomac.

Dans l'appartement de Sousuke, aussi, l'ambiance était entre la joie et la crainte. Car les journalistes avaient bien aperçu le moment où Matsuoka Rin avait envoyé son bras vers le mur, avait touché en premier, mais avec la force de son élan, avait véritablement blessé son poignet, et restait à savoir si c'était grave ou non.

Sous l'adrénaline, Rin ne devait rien sentir, mais il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé, et cela se voyait à l'air un peu tendu qu'il gardait, surtout quand il fut emporté par son coach vers les vestiaires et que les caméras furent reculés à sa sortie, l'homme criant que les questions ne seraient pas pour maintenant. Ils virent l'équipe de télévision commenter l'arrivée pressée de l'équipe médicale, et un léger silence plana dans la pièce, rapidement coupé par Nagisa :

« Allez, pas besoin de s'inquiéter, c'est Rin-chan après tout! Je suis sûr que ça va aller! Il a juste cogné son bras, ça doit pas être si grave! »

Ils furent forcés d'acquiescer, cela arrivait de temps en temps, surtout lorsque les athlètes étaient trop envahis par l'euphorie de la course. Quoique ce soit, ça n'irait jamais jusqu'à une fracture, pour cela il aurait fallu qu'il soit déjà sensible là, et ce n'était pas le cas. Makoto remerciait ses études qui lui permettaient de savoir, et pouvoir affirmer à ses amis que cela irait, qu'il s'en remettrait rapidement, qu'il fallait fêter, que c'était la troisième médaille pour leurs amis.

Mais ce n'était pas pour Rin qu'il avait particulièrement peur, à cet instant, et cela se fit remarquer lorsqu'il se précipita dans les toilettes pour téléphoner à Sousuke, le cœur battant, sa lèvre mordue. Et, à nouveau, le répondeur fut ce qu'il entendit immédiatement.

Il tâcha d'inspirer lentement, de réfléchir. Sousuke avait dû éteindre son téléphone avant l'épreuve, pour ne pas être dérangé dans ce grand moment. Mais il n'était pas seul. Alors il tapa immédiatement le numéro de Gou, les mains tremblantes, et priant pour qu'elle réponde.

« _Allô, Makoto-senpai? _»

Il lâcha un long soupir de soulagement, se sentant un peu mieux respirer, pour ensuite presser :

« Bonjour, Gou- il y a du bruit, où es-tu?

– _Ah, i-ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver pour annoncer l'état de mon frère, alors j'attends, il y a beaucoup de monde._

– Ça va, toi?

– _Oui, oui, enfin, je suis un peu secouée, mais... _»

Il eut un peu froid, tout à coup, et souffla :

« Sousuke est avec toi? »

Elle parut hésiter, répondant d'abord oui, avant de sembler chercher autour d'elle, pour finalement s'exclamer :

« _Ah, oui, il est là, il s'était éloigné, je le rejoins..._

– Est-ce que tu peux me le passer, s'il te plaît? » chuchota-t-il, la peur glaçant ses veines, et ses jambes le lâchant pour qu'il finisse assis sur les toilettes.

Il entendit le combiné passé, les bruits parasites, les grandes voix qui s'élevaient, et au fond, Sousuke qui marmonnait un _non_, avant qu'elle ne précise qui appelait, et qu'il prenne finalement l'appel.

« _Makoto..._

– Sousuke, oh mon dieu, j'ai essayé de t'appeler! Tu vas bien? »

Un silence, quelques secondes, lui répondit, avant qu'une voix grave résonne, un peu cassée :

« _On attend_.

– Ça va aller, tu m'entends? Ne t'inquiète pas.

– _Je sais pas, c'est long là-_

– Si, je te le dis! Je... » il secoua la tête, voulant simplement reprendre de l'aplomb, assez pour tonner, être convaincant, ainsi qu'autoritaire : « Sousuke, rentre ici. Je viens te chercher si tu veux, mais ne reste pas là-bas.

– _J'attends-_

– Eh bien tu n'as qu'à attendre ici, c'est pareil!

– _Je dois le voir!_

– Tu ne pourras pas le voir! » s'écria-t-il, implorant, mais aussi sérieux, car il ne comptait pas lâcher l'affaire, il ne serait pas bien tant qu'il saurait que l'autre était seul, à peut-être se faire des idées, à s'enfoncer dans le noir.

Et il n'était _pas question_ que cela recommence.

« Sousuke, rentre à la maison, répéta-t-il, plus doucement, mais en gardant de la force dans sa voix. Tu ne pourras rien faire là-bas, rentre, avec moi, d'accord? »

Il ne reçut aucune réponse, et cela lui suffit. Il sortit en trombe des toilettes, attrapa son manteau, et lança au groupe qu'il partait quelques minutes, qu'ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter.

« Tachibana-san...?

– Mako-chan, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, tu me fais peur! » s'exclama Nagisa, immédiatement près de lui, et il se rendit compte qu'ils avaient sûrement dû l'entendre depuis les toilettes. Il tâcha alors tout de suite de les rassurer :

« Ce n'est pas Rin, je vous l'ai dit, cela va bien se passer. C'est autre chose. Je reviens! »

Et il se mit à courir en dehors de l'appartement, le cœur aux lèvres.

/

« C'est hors de question. »

Une femme était en train de bander son poignet, et lui frappa le front avec de la gaze quand il commença à bouger, prêt à rugir.

« Comment ça, c'est à moi de dire ça! Je _peux_ faire le relais!

– La ferme, Matsuoka! Le relais est demain, ton poignet n'est pas foulé, mais tu ne prendras pas de risque comme ça! Et l'équipe, alors? Et tes performances? Tu vas me faire croire que tu _peux_ faire un 100m avec _ça_!? »

Il ferma sa bouche, car il ne pouvait rien dire, il grimaçait à chaque fois qu'il bougeait son poignet droit. Il savait que ce n'était pas possible, que jamais il ne serait accepté, mais il était hors de question qu'il abandonne. Alors, la tête baissée, il siffla :

« Avec un médoc pour faire passer la douleur-

– Pas de produit illicite, ne sois pas un imbécile!

– Je vais pas être compté comme shooté si je prends un advil! C'est autorisé, non?

– Pas de morphine!

– C'est de l'ibuprofène! »

L'infirmière soupira, et d'un coup de ciseaux finit le bandage, en profitant pour prendre ses cliques et ses claques et laisser les deux s'engueuler. Quand elle referma la porte, elle tomba notamment sur un autre sportif, un brun, qui releva brusquement la tête en la voyant sortir.

« Alors? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, parce que faire circuler l'information allait certainement lui retomber dessus, mais elle ne se voyait pas tellement dire non à un membre de l'équipe olympique, encore moins un proche. Elle restait médecin avant d'être spécialisée dans le sport, avant tout.

« Pas bien grave, il se l'est tordu, il n'y a pas été doucement, et avec ses muscles déjà fatigués ça n'aide pas à la guérison, mais ça ne laissera pas de séquelles. ...s'il reste tranquille, il n'en aura même pas pour une semaine. »

Haruka serra la mâchoire, et tenta :

« Et donc, le relais...? »

Elle lui lança alors un regard sévère, qui voulait tout dire.

« Il peut le faire. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il _faut_ le faire, ou qu'il sera _bon _pour lui et pour l'équipe de le faire. Inutile d'être un génie pour le savoir. »

C'est sur ces paroles qu'elle s'en alla, le laissant seul à fixer le sol, sans savoir ce qu'il fallait faire, ou dire. Car Rin tenait à ce relais, plus que tout, et c'était aussi son cas. Mais il y aurait d'autres relais. Ils ne comptaient pas abandonner les Jeux Olympiques si rapidement. Ils y retourneraient. Ils avaient déjà deux médailles d'or, c'était absolument incroyable, bien mieux que tout ce dont ils auraient pu rêver.

Mais lorsque la porte se rouvrit, car Rin devait se rendre à la remise de médailles, il se sentit appréhensif. Car son ami lui accorda un regard, un bref sourire, avant de continuer de marcher, son bras en écharpe. Il suivit son chemin, rapidement rapatrié par un groupe d'officiels des Jeux qui l'attendaient pas loin, et qui l'emmenèrent vers la cérémonie, son attaché de presse arrivant en trombe et en faisant passer le mot de ne laisser aucun journaliste lui adresser la parole.

Haru se rendit dans l'estrade réservée à l'équipe, pour voir la remise de médailles. Il aperçut, au loin ainsi que sur l'écran de télévision qui retransmettait les images proches, le visage encore sérieux de Rin, concentré, malgré les murmures que l'on pouvait entendre dans le stade en apercevant son bras. Mais, bien qu'il serre maladroitement la main du Président de la fédération, il se mit soudain à sourire, les yeux brillants. Il attrapa les fleurs et la peluche d'une main, avant de se pencher pour se voir enfiler la médaille.

Quand son ami se redressa, les lèvres serrées, et le regard à l'horizon, Haru cessa d'avoir peur. Il sut que Rin, quoiqu'il arrive, serait là demain, pour lui passer le relais. Que ce serait lui qu'il verrait arriver, qu'il parviendrait, avec lui, au plus haut des sommets, qu'il finirait de conquérir tout ce qu'ils avaient voulu.

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il entra cette fois dans la pièce où Rin et leur entraîneur continuaient de s'engueuler, et son apparition leur fit se retourner d'un seul homme.

« Nanase, tu n'as rien à faire ici-

– Je suis un membre du relais, j'ai mon mot à dire. »

L'homme croisa les bras, appréciant peu la réponse, tandis que Rin écarquillait des yeux, et qu'un vague sourire apparaissait au coin de ses lèvres.

« Le relais est une épreuve importante pour nous. Laissez-le participer.

– Je sais très bien tout ça, _Nanase_, siffla-t-il, se tournant à nouveau vers le blessé. Il m'a déjà sorti le concert de violons, et j'en suis très heureux, avoir un moteur est essentiel dans notre boulot. Mais il s'agit de santé, pas de compétition, ni de rêves, ici. Vous aurez tout le loisir d'en gagner une ensuite, de médaille, vous avez pas fini votre carrière.

– Je décide moi-même de ce que je veux faire de mon corps! s'écria Rin, sa voix claquant dans la pièce. Je me fiche de me blesser pour de bon ensuite, je veux réussir _ici_, je suis venu pour ça! Je ne repartirai pas sans avoir nagé le relais!

– Et nager comment, hein? Tu m'expliques ce que tu apporteras à l'équipe? Tu es blessé, tu vas te faire mal, et tu nous feras _perdre_! Cesse les enfantillages, bon sang!

– Je peux avoir des anti-douleurs qui ne sont pas contre les normes!

– Comme si ça changeait quelque chose! »

Haru intervint, la voix blanche :

« Et si vous essayiez? »

Les deux se figèrent pour le dévisager.

« Comment?

– Nous allons déjà chercher les deux autres relayeurs. S'ils sont d'accord, nous ferons un relais. Si nous sommes en dessous de notre temps habituel, Rin sera remplacé. »

Les sourcils froncés, l'entraîneur gronda :

« Je n'ai pas besoin de faire cela pour savoir le résultat, son temps_ sera_ moins bon.

– Nous sommes une équipe, nous le rattraperons.

– Ça ne marche pas comme ça, Nanase! rugit-il, véritablement en colère. S'il est moins bon, nous mettrons le deuxième meilleur nageur de papillon, c'est la logique-même. »

Le brun, cependant, serra les poings, et avança, plantant ses pupilles bleues dans celles du plus âgé.

« Et si je ne nage pas avec Rin, je serais aussi moins bon. »

En entendant ceci, le coach laissa la surprise s'afficher sur son visage, pour poursuivre d'un air sombre.

« Sont-ce des menaces?

– Non, la vérité. Vous le savez très bien. » il tourna ses pupilles vers Rin, et poursuivit, plus doucement. « C'est avec Rin que j'ai battu de nombreux records. Je n'ai jamais nagé de relais en compétition avec un autre que lui, même quand j'étais enfant, ou alors c'était avec un autre ami. Je ne pourrais pas faire le relais sans lui. »

Il était sincère, le pensait plus que tout, en avait eu la preuve quand c'était lui qui s'était retrouvé sur le podium. Rin était son moteur, et il ne pouvait faire de relais sans lui.

L'homme leva alors les mains, soufflant.

« Très bien. _Très bien_, va chercher les autres membres du relais. Matsuoka, demande à ce qu'on te donne de l'ibuprofène, et dès que le médoc fait effet, je veux vous voir près de la piscine, on a pas de temps à perdre. Si votre temps est moins bon, même d'une milliseconde, tu dis au revoir au relais, Matsuoka. »

Et sur ces mots, il quitta la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui. Soulagé, Haru laissa tomber ses épaules, soupirant longuement. Puis des pas s'approchèrent de lui, et de son seul bras libre, Rin vint encercler sa taille, collant son front à son épaule.

« Merci, Haru. »

Il hocha la tête. Resta l'œil dans le vague une seconde, appréciant la chaleur du corps contre lui, le chatouillis de la respiration de Rin contre sa peau, et murmura :

« On gagnera tout, Rin.

– Ouais. Ouais, ouais, je compte pas revenir avec une seule médaille. »

Il s'esclaffa brièvement, sentant à nouveau le poids de la sienne, de l'or, contre sa poitrine.

« On est deux à être champions maintenant, hein...

– Bordel, c'est pour de vrai. Demain aussi. »

Et il ne fit qu'acquiescer, n'en doutant pas une seconde.

« On le fera, ce relais. Je te le promets. »

/

Lorsqu'il avait garé sa voiture, malgré ses appels, Sousuke était parti devant sans eux. Il avait pris l'ascenseur, et était monté avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'y engouffrer, le laissant le cœur douloureux, à devoir attendre le prochain avec une Gou silencieuse, qui n'avait pas fait de commentaire. Malgré cela, Makoto se pressa, et lorsqu'il arriva dans son appartement, il vit les yeux accusateurs de Nagisa, qui arriva tout de suite pour l'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

« Mako-chan, dis-nous ce qu'il se passe.

– R-Rien, je suis juste allé chercher Sousuke! Il est déjà ici, non? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et acquiesça, pointant la cuisine du doigt. Et quand, immédiatement, il partit vers cette pièce, un bras le retint.

« Makoto, explique-nous! »

Et l'utilisation de son prénom le fit sursauter, car Nagisa était sérieux, et que quoiqu'il dise, aucun _tout va bien_ ne le convaincrait. Il passa alors une main sur son visage, gémissant.

« Nagisa, Sousuke a besoin de moi. Il a besoin q-que je sois avec lui, alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi deux minutes. On revient très vite, d'accord? »

Finalement, le blond lâcha son avant-bras, et il se dépêcha d'entrer dans la pièce, sentant sa gorge se serrer quand il aperçut Sousuke ayant déjà revêtu un tablier, à préparer il ne savait quel plat dont la recette était sûrement longue, pour qu'il ne pense à rien, pour qu'il oublie. Mais Makoto savait très bien que ce n'était que fuir, qu'au contraire, il ne faisait que s'enfermer, que ce n'était pas différent d'il y a cinq ans lorsqu'il séchait les cours pour aller nager jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Alors il n'hésita pas à avancer, et attrapa son poignet, doucement, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller prendre un couteau pour éplucher des pommes de terre.

« Sousuke, arrête ça. »

Aussitôt, le brun baissa la tête, se cachant du mieux qu'il pouvait, et répondit d'une voix un peu plus aiguë que d'habitude :

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi...

– Non.

– Je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça, je ne veux penser à rien, Makoto, alors sors, s'il te plaît! »

Et il ne fallut pas plus pour que le châtain retire l'instrument de ses mains, et l'enferme dans ses bras, fort, assez pour que, s'il fallait, il lui fasse mal. Car il devait savoir qu'il était là, qu'ils étaient tous les deux, qu'il ne le laisserait pas cacher ses peines.

« Je suis _là_, Sousuke. Tu as besoin que je le sois, je ne bougerai pas. Laisse-toi aller. Je suis là, et je ne pars pas. Oublie les autres, je m'en fiche qu'ils nous voient, juste... » il ferma les yeux, et souffla, la voix un peu cassée. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Et un sanglot refoulé échappa au brun, qui le serra à son tour contre lui, ses paupières contre sa nuque, pour gémir :

« Je ne peux pas, Makoto... Rin, il ne peut pas-

– Il n'est pas blessé comme tu l'étais, souffla-t-il, lentement, doucement, rassurant.

– Tu n'en sais rien...

– Si, je le sais, assura-t-il. A l'époque, tu n'avais personne, Sousuke, personne pour veiller personnellement sur toi et te dire de faire attention, pour t'observer tout le temps et t'obliger à ne rien faire de dangereux. Rin est un sportif olympique, et est entouré de gens qui savent ce qu'i faire. Il ne vivra _pas_ la même chose que toi. _Jamais_. »

Un reniflement lui répondit, et Makoto sentit son t-shirt devenir humide.

« Rin ira bien, Sousuke. Je peux te le promettre, d'accord? Je ne saurais pas te dire s'il pourra faire le relais, mais il peut être très déçu, pour autant il s'en remettra. Il ira bien, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Ça arrive, il s'en sortira, il gagnera d'autres médailles. »

Il passa rapidement sa main sur son bras, et souffla, la voix tremblante, mais plus optimiste :

« Il est champion olympique, Sousuke. Il a gagné. Il a reçu sa médaille, il a entendu l'hymne du Japon. Il y est arrivé. Si tu veux, je suis certain que la vidéo doit déjà être sur Youtube, je te la montre. »

Doucement, Sousuke se redressa, s'essuyant le nez avec sa manche, les yeux rouges. Il crispa cependant sa main sur sa taille, et chuchota :

« J'ai tellement peur, putain...

– Je sais, acquiesça-t-il, passant son pouce sur sa joue pour l'essuyer. Mais tu n'as rien à craindre. Je suis là, Rin est là, nous sommes tous là. Tout va bien. Je t'aime. »

Et à ces mots, une nouvelle larme glissa de ses yeux, alors qu'il hochait la tête, répondant sous sa voix qu'il l'aimait aussi, avant de se pencher, et recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes, plus brutalement que la veille.

Mais Makoto ne le repoussa pas, au contraire, bien que le goût salé des larmes amplifie la boule dans sa gorge, il tint sa nuque et ne le lâcha pas, ouvrant la bouche, venant à sa rencontre, soupirant dans le baiser. Il bougeait avec Sousuke, dont les mains passaient sur sa poitrine, puis le poussaient vers le plan de travail, fermes. Et il s'y laissa asseoir, ouvrant plus grand la bouche pour prendre une goulée d'air, puis se coller au bassin de son petit ami, fermant les paupières.

Il continua de l'embrasser sans se lasser, et à chaque fois qu'ils commençaient à se séparer, ralentir, l'un d'entre eux revenait au pas de course pour recommencer, et ne cesser de passer leur langue sur l'autre, se gorger des sons qui s'échappaient d'eux, fondre dans le contact. Makoto avait de plus en plus chaud, et lorsqu'il rouvrit doucement les paupières, la vue serra quelque chose dans son bas-ventre.

Mais il fallut bien évidemment que la porte s'ouvre, laissant voir un Momo sifflotant, sa bouteille vide sous le bras. Il se figea en les apercevant, devenant lentement blanc comme un linge, et si, contre lui, Makoto sentit un sursaut, Sousuke se sépara cependant de lui, revenant l'embrasser doucement une fois.

« Je dois prendre une douche... »

Puis, sans un mot de plus, laissant Makoto rose contre le comptoir, il se dirigea vers la porte où le rouquin ne bougeait pas, et sembla se liquéfier quand, en passant, le brun lui asséna qu'il lui mettrait sa bouteille _là où il pensait_ s'il allait raconter ce qu'il avait vu.

C'est donc les mains tremblantes que Makoto revint dans le séjour, claquant ses joues pour perdre leur rougeur. Rapidement, il se retrouva près de Nagisa, à qui il fut rapidement forcé d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était produit. Mais le blond demeurait peu convaincu, et heureusement, il oublia cela quand, à la télévision, on annonça soudain que le coach de l'équipe de natation avait donné la composition de l'équipe finale du relais, et qu'elle comptait bel et bien Matsuoka Rin.

Des cris de joie retentirent, et des pas se rapprochèrent, Sousuke désormais en jogging qui s'approcha de la fête, les yeux encore un peu rouges, et observa avec de grands yeux l'écran. Il retint l'envie pressante qui le traversait et qui était de se lever pour aller lui prendre la main, et c'est une image de Rin, en conférence de presse, qui apparut soudain.

« _Matsuoka-senshû, vous pourrez vraiment être en condition demain?_

– _Oui_, asséna-t-il. _Nous en avons longuement discuté avec le coach et l'équipe médicale. Puis nous avons fait un entraînement au relais, et notre temps est le même. Je suis en condition optimale, et je reste concentré sur mon but._

– _Votre entraîneur a dit que vous aurez de faibles antalgiques, ne risquez-vous pas de plus vous blesser?_

– _Je verrais cela ensuite. Je serais à fond, quoiqu'il arrive, pour gagner. Pour autant, je rappelle que je peux me le permettre car je suis suivi de près : je tiens à ce que chacun sache qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec les blessures, même les plus minimes, et que la guérison est toujours prioritaire, surtout si vous êtes en pleine croissance. Vous aurez tout le temps de gagner plus tard. _»

Et un silence retentit en entendant ceci, surtout que la conférence s'arrêta là. Makoto n'eut même pas le temps de relever ses yeux vers Sousuke pour l'entendre lâcher un bref rire, et marmonner :

« Quel imbécile... »

La soirée put ainsi se finir sur une meilleur note, un peu plus de soulagement, et l'impatience du lendemain. Rapidement, certains rentrèrent chez eux, et Makoto faisait exprès de ranger, ou de se tenir un peu plus loin pour être le dernier à partir. Sousuke sembla remarquer son manège, mais ne dit rien, disant au revoir à Kisumi, qui était l'avant-dernier à s'en aller.

Et ensuite, le brun se tourna pour faire au châtain, qui se tenait devant sa porte ouverte. Et s'il fit un pas vers celle-ci, il ne put aller plus loin qu'elle fut refermée en claquant, faisant sursauter Kisumi derrière, et que Makoto se retrouva collé à celle-ci, ses lèvres dévorées par d'autres.

Il se laissa envahir, appréciant d'être coincé entre Sousuke et le bois, et de pouvoir lever une jambe pour encercler les siennes, le rapprocher au maximum de lui. Très rapidement, la chaleur l'envahit de nouveau, et cette fois-ci, ses lèvres laissèrent échapper des sons un peu plus expressifs, sa respiration s'accélérant, et son imagination partant en vrille alors qu'ils étaient seuls. Et cela ne s'arrangea pas quand il entendit, contre son oreille.

« Comment j'ai pu vivre sans toi, sérieux... merde, merci pour tout à l'heure, je sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sinon... merci, bordel, merci. »

Il se sentait durcir dans son pantalon au fur et à mesure que Sousuke passait une main sur sa cuisse, le remerciait, réajustait sa prise sur lui, lâchait un grognement au fond de sa gorge quand il recommençait à prendre possession de sa bouche. Le désir, l'impatience le recouvrit, parce qu'il avait envie de Sousuke, plus que tout, et son bassin fit un mouvement en avant, et récolter un léger rire.

« Eh bah, comme tu y vas... »

Mais il ne plaisantait pas, et l'exprima en lançant un regard voilé au brun, qui réalisa lentement.

« A-Attends, tout doux, ok...?

– Pas besoin. »

Il revint l'embrasser, refusant d'arrêter maintenant, mais désormais que Sousuke avait reprit un peu ses esprits, il secoua la tête.

« Nan, nan, ça marche pas comme ça.

– Tu n'es pas excité? »

Il rougit légèrement, sa bouche entrouverte, et il suffit que Makoto baisse les yeux pour qu'il se sente mourir de honte.

« Je veux dire, j'aurais sûrement été comme toi un autre jour, mais là je dois dire que je suis pas trop d'humeur... »

Il pouvait le comprendre. Mais justement, il voulait pouvoir lui changer les idées. Il avait conscience que ce n'était qu'un prétexte mais Makoto n'était pas décidé à lâcher l'affaire, et le garda contre lui, pour souffler :

« Sousuke, je veux le faire.

– Maintenant?

– Oui. »

Et rapidement, il secoua la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

« Je suis heureux, mais là-

– Quel est le problème?

– C'est ta première fois!

– J'ai confiance en toi! »

Il inspira longuement, et sourit, riant un peu, avant de détacher sa jambe de son étreinte, et souffler :

« Merci. Mais là, c'est moi qui ait pas confiance en moi.

– Je-! »

Il fut interrompu en voyant la main de Sousuke posée sur sa joue. Et c'est en percevant ses tremblements qu'il sut que d'insister ne servait à rien.

« Je suis pas prêt, là. Je te veux, Makoto, et tu peux être certain que je pense pas à des filles en me branlant, ces derniers temps. Mais là, c'est pas le bon moment. Je veux faire ça bien. »

Et l'image que cela lui procura le fit frissonner, puis minauder :

« Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça.

– J'y peux rien.

– Tu as commencé!

– Je pensais pas que tu finirais comme ça si vite! T'as qu'à penser à autre chose! »

Et un regard assassin lui répondit.

« Ben dans ce cas, tu veux aller aux toilettes- ouais, nan, mauvaise idée. »

Finalement, cela fut résolu quand Makoto soupira, revint l'embrasser plus doucement, bien qu'un peu boudeur, et chuchota :

« D'accord, mais ne me fait pas attendre trop longtemps.

– Demain, y a le relais. Après ça, la natation est finie, et on pourra prendre notre temps. Je ne veux _pas_ y aller comme un bourrin même si on a pas beaucoup de temps, ok? Et les seules fois où j'ai couché avec des filles qui étaient vierges, j'étais jeune, et souvent je leur faisais un peu mal. Faut que je puisse être calme, et là je peux pas. Je suis encore trop secoué. Excuse-moi. »

Il acquiesça lentement, sentant sa température baisser, le nuage d'envie se dissiper dans son cerveau, pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Et même s'il aurait vraiment aimé se laisser aller à ses désirs, car il n'y avait aucun mal à ça, il savait qu'avec Sousuke, ça ne pouvait pas juste être du sexe. Ils n'allaient pas juste tirer un coup. C'était plus. Et bien que ce soit terriblement frustrant (le brun semblait aimer tirer les choses en longueur...), il l'acceptait, bien qu'il ne compte pas obéir bien sagement très longtemps, et qu'il faudrait que son petit ami se débarrasse de ses scrupules.

« D'accord. Je vais te laisser, dans ce cas. »

Et c'est la démarche un peu hésitante, car il fallait encore que son érection disparaisse complètement, qu'il quitta l'appartement, soupirant longuement en se massant la nuque, tentant vainement de penser à des choses dégoûtantes, et absolument pas Sousuke se faisant plaisir, ou pire, Sousuke se faisant plaisir en pensant à _lui_. Et heureusement (ou non) pour lui, toute excitation retomba quand il lui suffit de passer la porte menant aux escaliers pour entendre des chuchotements, et qu'il s'exclame :

« Nagisa? Kisumi? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? »

Les deux ne répondirent pas, se contentant de le regarder en ricanant, passablement ivres, pour lui faire des signes obscènes tout en mettant leurs lèvres en cul-de-poule. Rougissant comme une tomate, il se précipita sur eux, espérant qu'en les secouant assez, ils oublieraient tout ce qu'ils avaient pu entendre à travers la porte de l'appartement contre laquelle Sousuke l'avait _gentiment_ plaqué alors que leurs amis étaient derrière.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Désolée pour le chapitre pas très marrant, c'est les malheurs du calendrier. En tout cas, les choses avancent bien pour Sousuke et Makoto. Pour Rin et Haru, aussi, les choses se déroulent.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite la meilleure semaine qui soit, je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait être pire que celle-ci; même si je ne vais pas tenter le diable. Soyez heureux, restez en sécurité.

(juste, les mots qu'ont dû dire Nagisa et Kisumi devaient tenir du :

« Toi et Sousukehh...? Ehhhh, mazaltov! »)


	35. 13: Le pied sur la montagne

Une grosse pensée à tous les Belges et Bruxellois; ainsi qu'une spéciale de ma part pour la mienne de Belge alias Yasmina.  
Have a good read everyone

* * *

13\. Avancer le pied sur la montagne

* * *

_« Je ne pense pas que l'on devrait s'inquiéter si l'équipe médicale a véritablement donné son accord-_

– _Oui, certes, mais il reste à voir si toutes les méthodes pour remettre Matsuoka-senshû sur pieds ont été légales!_

– _Arrêtez donc ça, nous verrons d'abord s'ils gagnent le relais!_

– _Avec deux champions olympiques, dont le recordman du Free? Même si Matsuoka est blessé, ils ont leurs chances._

– _Comme vous y allez! »_

Sousuke éteint la radio avec rancoeur, lassé d'entendre la même rengaine depuis son réveil. Partout où il allait, c'était pareil : son meilleur ami était soit un drogué, soit un tricheur, soit un inconscient. Bon, ok, le dernier était peut-être vrai, mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il allait le gagner, ce relais.

Malgré tout, le plus agaçant, évidemment, c'était de voir en plus de ça les rumeurs repartir à cœur joie. Sur Rin et Nanase, sur Rin et n'importe qui; avec son retour devant les projecteurs, il voyait aussi revenir tous les profiteurs, tous ceux qui ne s'intéressaient qu'aux scoops, et qui adoreraient voir la déchéance d'un grand athlète, car cela rapporte.

Et la sexualité de Rin ne regardait personne, il y tenait. Il avait été capable de menacer un homme qui s'approchait bien trop, il était même capable de s'allier de nouveau avec le _yakuza_ qui, il semblait, avait aussi souhaité en faire son quatre-heures; si seulement ils pouvaient juste laisser Rin heureux d'avoir gagné.

En attendant, il avait eu beau venir régulièrement au stade, il était certain que le seul jour où il avait été aussi bondé avait été lors de la finale de Free. Cette fois, le relais attirait énormément l'attention, et les médias y étaient pour quelque chose. A nouveau, il médit sous ses dents en apercevant le nombre de caméras, et d'interviewés.

Au moins, un sourire sut apaiser ses maux, et il se sentit lui aussi sourire comme un idiot quand il aperçut Makoto, qui l'attendait et dont le visage s'éclaira en l'apercevant. Le châtain trottina vers lui, laissant les autres derrière lui, et c'est là que Sousuke remarqua son air un peu embêté.

« Salut...

– Salut, j'imagine que les autres nous gardent des places? »

Il hocha la tête, puis, grimaçant toujours, ajouta :

« Et aussi... disons que Kisumi et Nagisa... savent tout. »

Il fronça les sourcils en entendant ceci, ne s'y attendant pas.

« Tu veux dire...?

– Pour nous deux. »

Sousuke entrouvrit alors un peu la bouche, puis lança un regard derrière Makoto, remarquant en effet les regards railleurs envoyés. Et s'il n'avait pas vraiment de problème avec le fait qu'ils sachent à part d'être certain qu'il ne finirait jamais d'en entendre parler, il se dit qu'il fallait mieux prendre le taureau par les cornes.

« Tu voulais le cacher?

– Hein? Non, pas vraiment, c'est juste que j'imagine que c'est surprenant pour eux, et je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'ils se fassent des idées...

– Eh bien dans ce cas on va leur donner exactement ce qu'ils veulent. »

Ceci s'accompagna d'un sourire en coin qu'il espérait rassurant, et il glissa sa main dans celle de Makoto, lui indiquant ensuite d'un mouvement de tête de le suivre jusqu'à retrouver leur groupe d'amis. Le châtain écarquilla les yeux, certainement pris par surprise, mais se laissa faire, secouant un peu les épaules avant de se convaincre que Sousuke avait raison, qu'il suffisait d'agir normalement, qu'ils n'étaient pas en faute.

Et cela marcha plutôt bien, car toute tentative de gentiment se moquer d'eux retomba lorsqu'ils virent l'air décontracté qu'ils avaient en s'avançant vers eux, le brun les saluant sans le moindre stress, le plus normal du monde. La seule différence, c'était qu'il n'était pas seul, et qu'est-ce que cela changeait?

Alors, finalement, c'est un sourire affectueux qui grimpa aux lèvres du blond, qui se contenta de s'appuyer sur le côté libre de Sousuke en babillant à propos de l'épreuve qui arrivait. Ils purent ainsi se diriger vers l'entrée du stade, retrouvant dans les gradins Gou ainsi que Momo et sa sœur, qui sursauta en les apercevant.

« A-Ah, euh, Tachibana-san... »

C'est alors que Sousuke remarqua une certaine brune avec elle, et son pas s'arrêta.

« Ikura! Je ne pensais pas que tu serais là! »

Mais s'il eut le mouvement instinctif de lâcher la paume dans la sienne, Makoto ne le laissa pas s'en aller, son sourire sincère bien que sa peau tremble légèrement en apercevant la jeune fille, qui lui sourit aussi largement, l'air ravie.

« Eh bien, j'avais des billets, je ne vais pas perdre de l'argent pour rien. Et puis, je suis amie avec Haruka-san je te rappelle.

– A-Ah, oui, évidemment. »

Un bref blanc tentait de se placer entre eux, mais heureusement Ikura ne tarda pas à faire tomber sa main sur l'épaule de la petite rouquine, reprenant leur conversation.

« En tout cas, je te promets que je t'invite à notre prochaine soirée entre copines, d'accord?

– Eh, mais je veux pas me faire des amies, moi! geignit-elle, ce qui fut suivi d'un rire cristallin.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'il y en aura une qui aime aller faire des choses dans les chambres pendant que les ace tricotent.

– Arrête de te moqueeeer! »

Et sur ces derniers mots, et moue de la jeune fille, Ikura se leva, accorda un dernier sourire puis main sur le bras de Makoto, pour ensuite saluer Sousuke, avant de s'en aller quelques tribunes plus loin retrouver son habituel groupe d'amis. C'est seulement à cet instant qu'il se rendit compte que sa bouche était restée un peu entrouverte, et qu'il la referma bruyamment, suivant ensuite en rougissant un peu Makoto qui avait un air encore plus ravi que d'habitude.

Ils s'assirent ainsi sur la rangée de devant, flanqués à côté de Gou et Rei. Derrière eux se trouvaient Momo, Nitori, Nagisa et Kisumi qui s'étaient vraiment bien trouvés. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas vraiment la sensation d'être entre eux, Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de se pencher vers son petit ami, pour lui souffler :

« Euh, ça... va? »

Et il eut sa réponse en s'apercevant que le châtain restait resplendissant, les joues un peu roses.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression de le mériter mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être heureux qu'il n'y ait aucun malaise.

– Je pourrais pas faire le petit ami jaloux alors, j'imagine. »

Un regard menaçant croisa alors le sien, tandis qu'il disait ceci.

« Tu n'as _aucune_ raison d'être jaloux, de toute manière.

– Possessif, alors?

– Je ne t'appartiens _pas_. » bougonna-t-il.

Et, sans qu'il ne puisse résister, il se pencha, sa voix se baissant.

« On verra ça, _Mako-chan_... »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre pour apercevoir une nuance de rouge s'étaler sur ses joues, et il répondit en lui écrasant le nez de sa main libre, les mouvements un peu brusques dans sa gêne. Ainsi, plus préoccupé par son visage que par le plaisir de voir Makoto tout chose face à ses paroles, il laissa couler le sujet, réajustant sa prise sur la main dans la sienne.

/

Dans les vestiaires, la tension était à couper au couteau. Les quatre japonais demeuraient concentrés, réajustaient leur veste, décontractaient leur nuque, s'étiraient un dernier coup avant qu'ils ne soient appelés. Le seul à ne pas bouger était Rin, sa main immobile sur sa cuisse, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à respirer lentement, profondément.

La journée qui venait de s'écouler ainsi que la veille avaient été... difficiles, il ne voyait pas d'autre mot. Il avait d'abord fallu être concentré au maximum sur l'individuel, tout en sachant que quoiqu'il se passe il ne pouvait pas encore vraiment fêter, car le lendemain il y avait le relais. Puis, pour venir arranger tout cela, une blessure. Pas grand chose, mais assez pour apporter un nouveau stress dont il se passait bien, des journalistes encore plus nombreux, et on avait eu beau vouloir les faire disparaître de son champ de vision, il savait qu'ils étaient là.

Heureusement, Haru restait avec lui, comme un appui inébranlable, un roc auquel il se cramponnait. Il ne disait pas grand chose, se contentait d'être là, et au fond il ne demandait rien de plus pour le moment. Juste du silence, et de la confiance, plus de peur, plus rien d'autre que la médaille.

Il serra les dents, ressortit de sa poche la photo froissée, croisa le regard de son père, pris au piège par l'objectif ayant surgi de nulle part. Il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier un peu, car tout allait bientôt finir, et qu'il était partagé entre l'envie que cela arrive enfin, ou jamais. Demeurer toute sa vie un champion, celui qu'il s'était battu pour devenir; mais aussi s'éloigner de tout ça, de la pression, du stress.

Juste rester avec Haru, rien d'autre, être à ses côtés et encore faire l'amour, le lui faire, continuer d'être ensemble et de se sentir respirer lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte. N'avoir besoin de rien d'autre que la certitude de voir le brun toujours quelques pas devant lui si jamais il traînait sur le chemin.

Alors il se tourna vers son ami, croisa ses pupilles bleues, qui restaient teintées de volonté, d'envie de plus, la soif de l'or et de la victoire. Et il tâcha de déglutir, et d'oublier tout à part la course et ses coéquipiers.

Rin fit alors un léger mouvement de tête, et enfin, l'heure arriva. On annonça leur nom, et ils se placèrent en file indienne, prêts à passer la porte du vestiaire. Rin était troisième, au papillon. Dans son dos, il sentit vaguement le poids d'une main, rassurante, qui se retira dès qu'ils se mirent à marcher vers le bassin.

/

Les relayeurs se débarrassèrent de tout équipement qui les avaient accompagnés près du bassin, puis se placèrent. Dans le stade, des chants résonnaient, des supporters se levaient, criaient le nom d'un athlète, un murmure résonnait, de plus en plus épars tandis que l'heure de l'épreuve approchait, que les secondes s'écoulaient. Les caméras tournaient autour des équipes, et depuis les loges des journalistes sportifs, on décrivait une par une chaque équipe. Le Japon était à la fois le plus grand favori ainsi que la plus grande source de doute.

Finalement, le bip résonna, et les nageurs furent en place. Les nageurs de dos se glissèrent dans l'eau, s'agrippèrent aux barres, les caméras intégrées aux plots filmant leur visage concentrés, leurs joues gonflées, ainsi que le haut de leurs avants-bras souvent bien épais. Un nouveau bip résonna, et ils se penchèrent tous en avant. Avant de partir en même temps au coup de feu.

La frénésie s'empara du stade, les nageurs filant à travers l'eau, leurs bras battant la mesure, éclaboussant les alentours avec force, avant qu'ils ne tournent à la fin du 50m pour revenir vers leur partenaire de relais, et enchaîner avec la brasse.

Tandis que les anglais étaient en tête, suivis de près par les australiens et les américains, le Japon était un peu à la traîne. La brasse parut longue pour les spectateurs les plus impliqués dans la course, tant le peloton de tête était serré et que l'on ne cessait de voir un nouveau pays en tête, l'actuel podium changeant sans cesse. Le nageur de brasse anglais était vraiment impressionnant.

Et finalement, lorsque le relais fut passé au papillon, que beaucoup de japonais retinrent leur souffle, ceux-ci étaient tout juste 4e.

Matsuoka Rin fendit l'eau sans hésitation, toujours aussi agressif qu'au premier jour, avec cette nage brutale mais diablement efficace qui lui avait permis d'être présentement le détenteur olympique de la médaille d'or du 100m papillon masculin. Il rattrapait les autres nageurs, leur collait au train, et lorsqu'il tourna, il fut moins efficace que d'habitude, ne se projetant pas aussi loin.

Mais il grappilla de nouveaux centimètres, millimètres, tout pour aller plus loin, plus vite, ne jamais s'arrêter, car on l'attendait. Il fondit sa main sur le mur, ressentit une brève douleur, avant de relever la tête, pour voir filer, comme au ralenti, la silhouette de son ami.

Nanase Haruka, doux et vif dans l'eau, aussi insidieux qu'il n'était bestial, passa devant lui, coupa le trajet des néons lumineux, et pourtant il l'éblouit autant qu'au premier jour. Il se revit des dizaines d'années plus tôt, un gosse rêvant d'un relais, de son père, de la victoire, des cerceaux multicolores. Un enfant qui avait cru à tout en en croisant un autre, et qui n'aurait jamais dû cesser de croire.

Mais aujourd'hui, il le pouvait.

Et quand il s'extirpa de la piscine, il reçut un regard inquiet de ses coéquipiers, mais leur hocha la tête, leur assurant que cela allait, alors que les hurlements retentissaient dans la salle, que le sol semblait vibrer, sa peau aussi. Il déglutit, se mit à crier, à son tour, quand il vit Haruka tourner, puis filer, vers eux, vers la fin de la course, le dernier 50m.

Il eut l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il ne sentit plus sa poitrine douloureuse après l'effort, ni son poignet, ni la pression, juste l'impatience, la tension brûlante dans ses veines alors qu'Haru se rapprochait, arrivait. Dans les tribunes, un groupe de jeunes gens venant d'Iwatobi suffoquaient car ils étaient en apnée depuis plusieurs minutes. Les journalistes hurlaient dans leur micro, n'en revenant pas, mais cela se passait, véritablement.

Haruka Nanase frappa le mur en premier, largement en avance sur tous les autres.

Rin recouvrit sa bouche de sa main, car il était le premier à ne pas y avoir cru, tandis que des larmes chaudes recouvraient ses joues.

/

Il n'en aurait pas fallu beaucoup pour que Sousuke se contente d'aller défoncer la porte, avec tous les autres, car ils voulaient plus que tout voir leurs amis à cet instant. Leurs amis double fois champions olympiques.

Mais Makoto avait eu besoin de rester un peu assis, l'air d'avoir été celui qui avait nagé tant il suait et était essoufflé après avoir tant crié, Nagisa aussi, Rei refuserait d'agir ainsi, et Kisumi... n'avait pas des bras très larges. Autant dire que si lui et Gou s'y mettaient à eux seuls, ils n'iraient pas loin.

Alors ils se contentaient d'attendre près de la porte des vestiaire, dans la salle bondée, à espérer capter l'attention du coach pour qu'il les emmène, mais ils n'y croyaient pas vraiment. Il y avait juste trop de monde, et trop d'attention portée sur les nageurs pour qu'ils puissent s'y rendre. Alors ils se contentaient de rester là, avec tout le monde, d'attendre au moins l'arrivée de l'entraîneur qui adresserait un mot aux journalistes, peut-être que les nageurs viendraient ensuite.

Sousuke restait donc assis contre un mur avec Makoto, sa main toujours dans la sienne, bien qu'ils n'aient pas passé l'intégralité de l'épreuve comme cela. En revanche, le châtain l'avait bel et bien entraîné dans un long baiser une fois la tension un peu retombée après la course, alors qu'ils se regardaient, béats, rouges, et bien trop heureux.

Et malgré ce qu'avaient dit les autres, ils restaient collés, s'échangeant de temps en temps deux mots, le reste du temps encore trop submergés par ce qu'il venait de se produire, l'admiration, l'euphorie, le soulagement que tout soit enfin terminé. C'est pour cela que cela l'étonna à moitié lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule, et que c'était une certaine tête châtain. Un sourire poussa sur son visage, compatissant, car Makoto dormait en effet visiblement mal depuis une semaine, et que les nerfs devaient lâcher maintenant que tout était terminé. Ainsi, car il se disait que cela ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps, il le secoua un peu, pour lui murmurer de se lever.

« Les gars, on va vous laisser.

– Vous partez?

– Makoto roupille sur mon épaule, là. »

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de rentrer, car ils étaient tous épuisés, et qu'ils passeraient de toute manière la soirée du lendemain avec les gagnants. Sousuke leur dit alors rapidement au revoir, ne manquant pas de flanquer une torgnole à Kisumi lorsqu'il lui glissa des commentaires cochons à l'oreille, et traîna Makoto vers la sortie.

Une foule de journalistes traînaient près de la sortie des athlètes, et, à nouveau, un sentiment peu plaisant s'empara de lui, mais il marcha vite, impatient de monter dans sa voiture et d'aller chez Makoto. Cela ne l'empêcha cependant pas de se figer soudain, quand un visage familier lui arriva. Il serra violemment les poings en revoyant la tronche de cette ordure qu'il avait toujours autant envie de démolir qu'au premier jour, mais le journaliste était avec des collègues, autour d'un café. L'attaquer là serait une monstrueuse erreur. Et puis, il avait Makoto avec lui. Il ravala alors son amertume, sa colère sous-jacente, et accéléra vers le parking.

Dans l'habitacle, son petit ami déjà crevé se rendormit tout de suite, et cela eut l'effet d'un peu calmer sa colère, puis de se détendre sur le chemin du retour, non sans croiser les doigts pour recevoir très rapidement un appel de Rin.

Finalement, il se contenta de lui envoyer un texto une fois arrivé chez Makoto, le prévenant de ne pas l'appeler pour la soirée, mais qu'il avait intérêt à pouvoir le voir en chair et en os le lendemain, car il voulait voir ses médailles. Il ne reçut pas de réponse et se contenta de guider son petit ami vers sa chambre, l'aidant à retirer ses chaussures, le silence confortable entre eux.

L'étudiant s'effondra sur son lit, et, lui, se balança une seconde sur ses pieds, car il se demandait quoi faire maintenant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas partir. Sa décision fut rapidement prise : il fit volte face et se dirigea vers la cuisine, bien décidé à se faire quelque chose à manger, se vider l'esprit.

Et un _quelque chose_ se développa quand il en vint à descendre pour aller acheter de quoi faire un vrai repas, car l'heure du dîner approchait, que le soleil était presque couché à l'horizon. Il finissait ainsi de mettre le riz à cuire quand des pas se firent entendre derrière lui, et qu'il sourit, se retournant.

« Hey, le dormeur... »

Il semblait encore pâteux, les cheveux en pagaille et les joues rouges d'avoir eu trop chaud en dormant avec des vêtements. Il s'était visiblement changé, ayant passé un t-shirt large sur un jogging épais remonté aux genoux car il faisait encore lourd pour cette fin de soirée.

« Mmh. » fit-il simplement, bâillant ensuite avant de se rapprocher, et soupirer : « Ça sent bon.

– Merci, je t'en ai fait aussi.

– Super. »

Il secoua alors un peu la tête, comme pour se réveiller, et se pencha pour aller chercher des couverts. Mais Sousuke l'arrêta, un bref sourire de celui qui a une idée derrière la tête au coin des lèvres, et le prit par les épaules pour le mener vers le canapé, l'y asseoir, pour mieux lui balancer une couverture en pleine tête.

« Bouge pas, trouve un truc sympa à la télé, voire met un DVD, j'arrive.

– On va manger devant la télé?

– Ouais. »

Et une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il ressortait de la cuisine avec une grosse casserole de bœuf à la sauce thaï aux oignons, accompagné de riz mélangé directement dans le plat. Cela étonna Makoto, n'ayant pas l'habitude de manger autrement qu'à la japonaise donc de mélanger directement le riz avec l'accompagnement, mais prit la cuillère que lui tendit Sousuke, et entreprit de plonger dans le récipient placé sur leurs genoux, alors qu'ils étaient blottis, sous la couverture.

« Il y a de gros morceaux! Il n'y a pas de couteau?

– Va le chercher toi-même. » marmonna le brun, finissant sa bouchée avant de murmurer d'un ton appréciateur, puis d'attraper la télécommande pour monter le son du film.

Mais Makoto ne bougea pas, se vengeant en lui enfonçant son genou dans les côtes, pour ensuite se recoller à lui, sa joue contre son épaule, et les yeux demeurant sur l'écran. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, parlant peu, tous les deux fatigués, somnolant dans la chaleur de l'autre. Finalement, le plat vide fut déposé au pied du canapé, et ils se réajustèrent, Makoto adossé au bras du canapé, Sousuke collé à lui contre le dossier, leurs jambes entremêlées et le bras du châtain autour de ses épaules, celui de l'autre homme autour de sa taille.

Après de longues minutes, il finit par lui souffler :

« Tu passes la nuit? »

Sousuke mit quelques temps à répondre, et il se demanda si c'était trop, s'il allait croire qu'il demandait _ça _alors qu'il n'était pas d'humeur pour le moment, voulait juste ne pas lui dire au revoir. C'était jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« J'ai pas ma brosse à dent. »

Et ainsi, il se mit à rire, tournant ensuite la tête pour fondre son regard dans le sien, et embrasser le haut de ses lèvres, doucement, avant de lui murmurer qu'il allait prendre sa douche. Une heure plus tard, propres, exténués, contents, ils se couchèrent côte à côte dans son lit, Makoto encerclant son torse par derrière, et frôlant régulièrement sa nuque de ses lèvres. Sousuke ne tarda pas à se retourner, fusant sur ses lèvres, pour les faire rouler dans le lit, manquer en tomber, chuchoter quelques mots contre la peau de l'autre.

Ils s'endormirent avec la certitude que le lendemain, ils ne sentiraient plus leur bras, et auraient un peu mal partout, mais que ce serait le meilleur réveil qu'ils aient pu jamais connaître.

/

C'était avec l'impression qu'ils ne s'étaient pas touchés depuis des semaines que Rin et Haru traversèrent la chambre du dernier, les mains glissant là où ils voulaient qu'elles aillent, les lèvres collées, la respiration haletante. Ils trébuchèrent un peu sur le chemin, s'appuyant une seconde à un mur, avant de repartir, tirant au passage sur des vêtements qu'ils semaient sur leur chemin.

Leurs médailles encore autour de leur cou émettaient un petit bruit métallique lorsqu'elles se cognaient, puis venaient se coller à leur clavicule, le métal froid les faisant frissonner. Mais ce fut jusqu'à ce que Haru, d'un geste vif, retire la sienne, et fasse de même avec celle de Rin, bien que le collier lui reste un instant dans l'œil.

« Pourquoi tu l'enlèves? lança-t-il sans attendre pour revenir contre les lèvres du brun.

– On ne va pas les garder. »

Un instant, Rin cessa de l'embrasser, se disant au fond de lui qu'il avait pourtant bien imaginé faire des choses avec la médaille encore autour du cou, que ça l'excitait pas mal, mais au final il ne fit pas de commentaire, son attention reprise lorsqu'une main se faufila sur sa nuque et l'attira pour mieux le faire tomber contre le lit.

Il gémit doucement, amenant instinctivement ses hanches contre celles de l'autre nageur, qui haleta quand il rencontra le mouvement. Au dessus de lui, Haru ferma les yeux, n'ayant plus que son jogging, et sa peau un peu moite après la série d'interview qu'ils venaient de vivre, ceci dans toutes les langues, par des journalistes impressionnés, certains un peu amers, quelques sceptiques restant silencieux. On leur avait dit plusieurs fois qu'ils étaient les premiers japonais de l'histoire à être premier du relais. On leur avait dit qu'ils étaient des héros, des légendes de la natation contemporaine, qu'ils resteraient dans les mémoires des Jeux.

Il n'était pas certain que c'était vrai, car chaque mythe n'en devient un qu'à partir du moment où l'on s'en souvient des centaines d'années plus tard. Ils ne le sauraient jamais, et ne se préoccupaient pour le moment que du présent, de la victoire actuelle, de l'euphorie, de la fierté. Et Rin, encore plus, à cet instant, ne souhaitait que faire l'amour avec Haru, encore et encore, l'aimer et se sentir aimer par le gars qui lui avait permis de réaliser son plus grand rêve, l'objectif de sa vie.

Il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler alors que la réalisation lui retombait dessus, comme cela s'était plusieurs fois produit depuis que le numéro 1 était apparu devant le nom de leur pays, sur ce grand tableau d'affichage. Et, alors que le brun s'occupait de finir de les déshabiller, il ne s'occupa pas du fait que son boxer était seulement à moitié enlevé, à la hauteur de ses genoux, et attrapa l'autre pour l'embrasser, plus, car il ne souhaitait plus que cela.

Une vague crispation le parcourut cependant, une douleur partant de son poignet, et leurs regards à tous les deux se posèrent alors sur son articulation bandée. Il fit une seconde la grimace, la fixant avec rancoeur alors qu'elle venait briser le moment, coupait Haru qui était pourtant bien parti pour ouvrir la bouteille de lubrifiant qui avait fini il ne savait comment dans son tiroir.

« C'est rien. »

Et les sourcils du brun se froncèrent, puis il attrapa son avant-bras, et le recolla au lit, lui assénant ensuite :

« Ne le bouge pas. »

Si Rin n'était pas d'accord, car cela faisait mal, ok, mais il ne comptait pas rester sans bouger, il fut réduit au silence quand, un peu plus doucement, Haruka se pencha vers lui, s'allongeant sur lui, son bassin descendant sur le sien.

Et dans un mouvement rythmé mais pas violent, plus langoureux, ils laissèrent leurs hanches se rencontrer, leur sexe libre glisser l'un contre l'autre, et leur respiration se coordonner, leurs expirations s'entremêler en même temps que leur langue. De son seul bras libre, car le brun tenait encore fermement contre le matelas l'autre, Rin se glissa autour de Haruka, comme pour se fondre contre lui, se rapprocher au maximum, alors qu'il relevait les genoux et que ses mouvements devenaient plus amples.

La chaleur lui monta à la tête, il ne vit plus que les pupilles bleues un peu humides, l'étincelle au fond d'elles alors qu'elles voyaient tout autant au fond des siennes, le léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres, sa silhouette filant au dessus de lui avant de plonger dans le bassin. Ses lèvres entrouvertes laissèrent passer un long gémissement, venu du plus profond de sa gorge, alors que quelques larmes pointaient au coin de ses yeux, car il était plus qu'heureux, bel et bien comblé, et qu'il aimait Nanase Haruka. Il voulait le garder avec lui éternellement, lui dire ces mots, le lui répéter, qu'il puisse l'aimer, le tenir, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

« Haru, je t'aime... »

La main sur son avant-bras se resserra, et Rin balança sa tête en arrière, répétant ces mots comme un mantra, les pressant contre ses lèvres alors qu'il sentait son orgasme monter. Vaguement, derrière le bruit sourd qui montait et bouchait ses tympans, il entendit une voix, quelques mots, mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il disait. Il ne fit que répéter les siens, plus fort, avant que, d'un dernier mouvement de bassin, il vienne, sa main coincée s'agrippant aux draps.

Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, ainsi que sa respiration. Pour autant, il n'eut besoin que de quelques secondes pour savoir que l'instant était terminé, car Haru restait au dessus de lui, mais plus loin qu'à son habitude. Son cœur battant, ses oreilles cessèrent de siffler, et il dirigea enfin son visage vers celui du brun, qu'il gardait caché derrière ses mèches. Alors il soupira longuement, remua un peu sa main pour être libéré, et souffla :

« Je t'aime, Haru. »

Deux pupilles bleues fusèrent dans les siennes, et sans grande surprise, étaient coléreuses. La paume quitta la peau de son avant-bras, et Rin se redressa sur ses coudes, faisant quand même attention à son poignet. Puis il dirigea son regard vers le bas. Il sourit en coin en voyant que, sur son ventre, il n'y avait pas que son sperme.

Haru, lui, s'était éloigné, et était assis sur le bord du lit, ne laissant voir que son profil. Ses commissures étaient dirigées vers le bas, et Rin ne put s'empêcher de murmurer, comme si c'était évident :

« Tu le sais très bien, fais pas cette tête.

– On était d'accords, gronda-t-il. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. »

Et bien que son cœur batte encore la chamade, un peu tremblant, Rin se mit en tailleur, puis se pencha, sifflant :

« On était d'accord sur un plan cul, ouais. Sauf que je vais t'annoncer un truc, Haru : ce qu'on a fait, depuis le début, ça a vraiment _rien_ d'un plan cul. »

Cela fit réagir le brun, qui tourna sa tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés, et absolument plus de bonne humeur, car ils étaient entre eux et qu'ils avaient retiré leurs médailles, n'avaient plus d'entraînement, plus de journalistes, n'étaient plus que Rin et Haru.

« J'étais d'accord pour faire comme si de rien était, se justifia-t-il immédiatement, perdant aussi lentement patience. J'aurais jamais rien dit, ni imaginé quoique ce soit, si c'était resté normal.

– Parce que c'est _ma _faute? pesta Haruka.

– Ouais, ça l'est.

– _Tu_ es amoureux, et je ne t'ai rien demandé. »

Il serra la mâchoire, et, fulminant, se rapprocha encore, tout plaisir post orgasme s'étant pour de bon évanoui dans la colère.

« Et c'est toi qui vient me prendre dans tes bras, qui m'embrasse sans chercher plus loin, qui t'incrustes dans ma douche. C'est _toi_ qui envoie des signes contradictoires, c'est le même problème qu'avant, Haru, je suis prêt à accepter que tu ne sois pas amoureux, mais en faisant ça _jamais_ j'aurais pu abandonner!

– Je n'ai jamais eu d'intentions pareilles-

– Ben moi je crois bien que tu te voiles la face! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est la confusion extrême qui recouvrit le visage du brun, qui répéta :

« Je me voile...? »

Et Rin serra les dents, car il avait plus que peur de dire ceci, que la réaction d'Haruka pourrait être très mauvaise, mais qu'il était persuadé d'avoir raison. Il ne pouvait de toute manière plus reculer, ne le souhaitait pas non plus.

« T'as des sentiments pour moi mais tu ne t'en rends pas compte. »

Immédiatement, celui-ci secoua la tête, levant les yeux au ciel, et Rin ne perdit pas son temps pour insister :

« Je le _sais_, bordel, Haru, et tu ne sais juste pas que c'est ça-

– Tu es ridicule, Rin.

– Je le serais le jour où tu pourras me dire, en face, qu'il existe un gars, ou une fille, dehors, que tu considères de la même façon que moi, avec qui t'accepterais de coucher, avec qui tu voudrais bien dormir, embrasser, même faire des câlins! »

Les yeux limite écarquillés, le rouge envahit les joues du brun, qui, la mâchoire toujours fermée, répliqua :

« Rin, je ne suis _pas_ amoureux de toi, et tu dois _arrêter_ avec ces histoires idiotes-

– Pendant une semaine, on aura fait _que _se comporter comme un couple, bordel! lâcha-t-il finalement, à bout. Sans arrêt, et c'était même pas moi qui était à l'origine de tout ça! Si on sortait ensemble, y aurait absolument _rien_ de différent que ce qu'on vient de faire!

– Sors de ma chambre! »

Les mots, dits avec violence, tandis que Haruka se levait, et pointait du doigt la porte, ne mirent pas beaucoup de temps à convaincre Rin qui se leva à son tour en se rhabillant, grommelant en se dirigeant ensuite vers la porte.

« Ouais, parfait, moi aussi ça m'énerve quand mon _petit copain_ veut même pas avouer qu'il est amoureux de moi.

– Je ne sors pas avec toi, Rin!

– J'y peux rien si t'es trop con pour pas le voir! rugit-il en se retournant, fusant ensuite vers le brun, menaçant.

– Laisse-moi tranquille! »

Et il n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois, il sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte. Quelques minutes plus tard, il ressurgissait, le visage crispé de colère, alla reprendre sa médaille, puis ressortit tout aussi furibond. En refermant sa douche, il se persuada qu'il ne ferait désormais plus qu'attendre, et Haruka viendrait tout seul, que ce serait en lui manquant qu'il comprendrait finalement.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de lâcher un larme de colère, de cogner son poing contre la vitre en se rendant compte que, peut-être, il venait pour de bon de sceller le sort de son amitié avec Haruka Nanase.

**A suivre...**

* * *

On va dire que ça leur pendait au nez...  
Une petite réapparition de Ikura, deux nouvelles médailles, et une prise de bec... rien de bien nouveau j'imagine.

Comme souvent ces dernières semaines, prenez soin de vous. N'oubliez pas que c'est normal d'avoir peur, n'oubliez pas que vous valez plus que ces connards armés, n'oubliez pas de vivre.

A la semaine prochaine!

* * *

Si ça vous a plu, si ça vous a pas plu, si vous avez pas lu, si vous ne parlez pas français, si vous voulez m'insulter en Russe, si vous cherchez une escalope à moitié prix et que sais-je encore, laissez-moi une review please! Les écrivains de ce site sont totalement bénévoles, et le seul moyen de les payer et de leur donner envie de continuer d'écrire est de mettre un peu du vôtre et de laisser un petit mot gentil, ou un gros mot méchant, ou encore un gros mot gentil, vous faites comme vous voulez, tout est accepté, nous ne sommes pas radins.


	36. 14: Un peu chancelant

Hello everyoneee,

C'est un peu pompette ainsi que revenant d'un partiel monstrueux de kanjis (rassurez-vous, ça a été dans l'ordre kanjis - boisson) que je viens updater J'avance, je ne serais donc pas longue.

Merci pour vos reviews, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer simplement "j'ai bien aimé!". Comme vous avez pu le voir la semaine dernière, j'ai remis en fin de chapitre mon laïus "Laissez des reviews please!" et je vous confie quelque chose : je le fais soit pour le premier chap d'une fic/un OS; soit quand j'ai pas reçu de reviews pour deux-trois chapitres consécutifs. Et autant vous dire que ça m'agace/me stresse énormément quand ça arrive, car j'ai juste l'impression que ce que je poste est nul/ne vaut pas la peine que vous confiiez un peu de votre temps. Voir ce petit paragraphe, ça veut rien dire de bon chez moi lol

Alors voilà, rien que deux secondes, vous mourrez pas : moi je poste pour vous, je l'ai déjà expliqué, je donne du temps aux fictions car j'aime ça, et car je veux faire plaisir en utilisant quelque chose que j'aime; dites-moi au moins ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est en deux mots. J'en ai besoin, vraiment. En plus je vous offre un chapitre chaque semaine quoi, soyez un minimum généreux (même si de mon avis une review n'est pas de la générosité, c'est un dû). Moi j'ai bossé des mois/des années sur certaines fics, vous votre boulot vous prend une minute.

Bref, mon passage "coup de gueule" est fini, je sais que ça passera par dessus de pas mal de tête mais je devais le dire. Merci à ceux qui ont réagi et reviewé en tout cas, vraiment j'ai été super contente, même si malheureusement c'était des anonymes et donc je n'ai pas pu leur répondre directement. N'hésitez pas en tout cas, je réponds toujours!

Anyway, j'ai été longue au final, mais peu importe : have a good read!

* * *

14\. Avancer un peu chancelant

* * *

Les rayons du soleil tombant sur sa joue le firent plonger son visage dans son oreiller, grognant doucement, chassant le sommeil qui venait de lui échapper. La veille, ils n'avaient pas pensé à fermer les volets avant de se coucher, bien trop fatigués, et la tête bien ailleurs que ça. Ils avaient dormi comme des bébés, et pourtant dormir dans un autre lit que le sien avait toujours été un peu plus difficile pour Sousuke.

Mais là, contre un corps chaud, dur mais ferme, il avait littéralement fondu, et maintenant qu'il se réveillait lentement, il se rendait compte qu'il était encore collé à Makoto, une jambe entre les siennes, et le nez contre son épaule. Sans réfléchir, il vint le glisser sur la peau, appréciant l'odeur masculine et familière, et vint ensuite embrasser l'épiderme. Ses bras raffermirent leur prise sur le torse contre lui.

Lentement, la tête près de la sienne se tourna vers lui, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant le châtain à moitié endormi, la joue contre l'oreiller, les paupières tombantes. Il ne résista alors pas, et se redressa autant que possible pour glisser ses lèvres contre les siennes, rapidement, avant de retomber contre le coussin, pour souffler :

« Hey... »

Le sourire de Makoto lui répondit, et réchauffa son estomac, assez pour lui rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il aille se soulager aux toilettes s'il voulait faire des câlins avec Makoto et que ça ne devienne pas gênant. Mais il ne bougea pas, au contraire, resta bloqué sur les idées qui lui venaient alors qu'il se demandait ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer s'il n'allait pas se débarrasser de son érection matinale.

En tout cas, Makoto n'avait rien remarqué, et c'était un miracle étant donné qu'il était pratiquement collé à lui, et que sa jambe demeurait croisée avec les siennes. Cependant, il sut que cela ne serait plus trop dissimulable lorsque son petit ami roula sur le flanc, bâillant, pour lui murmurer, comme pour ne pas briser l'atmosphère du matin :

« Ça va?

– Hm... » sa main qui venait doucement caresser la peau du bas de son dos se mit à faire de petit cercles, près des vertèbres. « Juste le soleil. »

Le châtain fit un bref mouvement d'épaule, un frisson de plaisir le parcourant en sentant ses doigts tracer de petits dessins sur sa peau.

« J'aime bien me réveiller avec le soleil, de temps en temps.

– Ah bon, pas moi... » il fit vaguement la moue, avant de se pencher pour lui voler un nouveau baiser. « Je préfère carrément me réveiller avec toi.

– Ne joue pas sur mes mots... » gémit-il, comme terrassé par l'idée que ce genre de discussion commence si tôt le matin.

Et pour s'excuser, et car il en avait terriblement envie, il revint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Makoto, plus longtemps cette fois. Un soupir lui échappa, et il ouvrit la bouche, poussant l'autre à la suivre. Il ne fallut pas grand chose pour qu'il s'exécute, et cette fois, quand Sousuke bougea sa jambe pour la passer de l'autre côté de son petit ami, les roulant jusqu'à ce que le brun finisse allongé sur lui, il ne put plus ignorer ce qu'il sentait à travers de son boxer.

Cela secoua une seconde Makoto, avant que Sousuke n'approfondisse le baiser, doux, lent, comme pour le rassurer, lui assurer que ce n'était rien, qu'il n'allait rien faire. Il voulait juste se réveiller, laisser la chaleur l'envahir, moite, dans leur cocon.

C'était l'idée, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente qu'il n'était plus le seul à avoir la gaule, et cette fois ce n'était pas pour des raisons de vessie. Et il laissa alors tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son petit-ami, et grogna, presque réprobateur :

« Makoto...

– Je n'y peux rien. » marmonna-t-il en retour, et Sousuke pouvait sentir sa peau brûler contre la sienne, donc il rougissait. Il émit alors un bref soupir, et se dégagea de l'autre, qui n'était soudain plus de très bonne humeur.

« Je suis flatté, mais j'ai dit que je voulais faire ça bien.

– C'est pas bien, là?

– Si, mais... » il exhala lourdement, ne sachant vraiment comment le dire. « Pas juste en se réveillant, comme ça.

– Mais j'ai tout ce qu'il faut! »

Il se sentit rougir puissance mille, puis s'exclama :

« C'est pas ça!

– Alors quoi? »

Il croisa les pupilles de Makoto, qui étaient entre la frustration, l'irritation, et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude, et l'idée fut comme un coup sur son cœur. Il s'empressa de dire :

« C'est pas toi le problème, bon sang! Si je suivais juste mes envies, ça ferait longtemps que je t'aurais baisé contre un mur et basta!

– Et j'ai envie que tu fasses ça, où est le problème? »

Il se sentit se crisper en entendant les mots, sincères, qui s'échappaient du châtain, qui ne dévia pas son visage bien qu'il devienne lui aussi de plus en plus rouge. Il dut alors fermer les yeux, car il n'était pas assez fort pour dire non s'il continuait de parler comme ça.

« Y a que j'ai déjà fait ça avant, et c'était avec des nanas qui comptaient pas! Y a que j'ai déjà fait mal à certaines filles quand j'étais plus jeune! T'es pas une fille, et t'as aucune expérience, j-je _refuse_ de faire ça comme ça, sans m'y être un minimum préparé... mentalement.

– Mais on est pas obligés d'aller jusqu'au bout dès la première fois! »

Il ouvrit la bouche, gardant les yeux fermés, se tannant de ne pas céder, de garder prise, et souffla, finalement :

« L'autre problème c'est que, je te l'ai dit, je veux faire ça bien. ...que ta première fois, l-la _nôtre_ soit vraiment bien, ok? Qu'il y ait vraiment tout, pas juste la baise, le reste aussi, que ce soit une soirée dont tu te souviendras. Pas un p'tit coup le matin en se réveillant. »

Et cette fois-ci, aucune réponse ne lui parvint, et il osa ouvrir un œil pour voir ce qu'avait à dire son petit ami, sa réaction. Et celui-ci ne semblait toujours pas satisfait, rouge, et de la rancune au fond des yeux. Mais il se contenta de grommeler :

« Tu es bien trop romantique. Quoique tu fasses, ce sera bien, parce que c'est avec toi.

– Je ne suis _pas_ romantique, je suis pas Rin!

– Ça n'y ressemble pas, continua-t-il de bougonner. Je te préviens, je ne suis pas une femme, que j'aime être en dessous n'y change rien.

– Hey, hey, j'ai _jamais_ pensé ça, ok? Et c'est pas être romantique, c'est être gentleman, et ça que tu sois homme ou femme ou quoique ce soit je m'en fous : je le ferais, parce que c'est ce que j'aime faire quand j'aime quelqu'un. C'est tout. »

Ses lèvres se pincèrent, et il hocha vaguement la tête, visiblement un peu moins en colère, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de souffler, roulant pour se lever :

« Je... comprends ce que tu dis, Sousuke, c'est juste que... c'est frustrant. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de prendre mon temps, surtout quand on sait que dans deux semaines on ne se verra plus. »

Et une boule de culpabilité le prit à la gorge, alors que le rappel de la date, qui se rapprochait, lui faisait mal au cœur, et lui revenait en pleine figure après qu'ils aient si bien évité le sujet durant plusieurs jours. Heureusement, Makoto finit par à nouveau laisser la discussion sans conclusion, dos à lui, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour asséner :

« Si tu ne fais rien rapidement, c'est _moi_ qui ferait quelque chose. Et je sais être persuasif quand je veux quelque chose, moi aussi... »

Et sur un dernier coup d'œil, que Sousuke remarqua à peine car son regard fut attiré par la masse qui déformait le boxer de son petit ami, il alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La gorge sèche, il sentit que son érection, à lui, refaisait parler d'elle, et poussa un soupir à vous en fendre le cœur avant de se rendre aux toilettes.

/

La voiture rentra doucement dans le parking, et Sousuke sauta sur ses pieds, ouvrant la porte à la volée pour s'engouffrer dans l'ascenseur et descendre le plus rapidement possible vers le sous-sol. Et quand les portes s'ouvrirent, et qu'il tomba sur son meilleur ami, chapeau et lunettes noires sur le nez, il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir ainsi que de lui tomber dessus.

« Oh putain! »

Et l'attention fut réciproque, le nageur se mettant à rire alors que, aidé par sa taille et ses muscles plus puissants, il les faisaient tourner comme des idiots, bien trop heureux pour s'en soucier. Il le tira alors dans la cage, referma les portes et puis, encore collé à lui, pressa :

« Montre. »

Les commissures tirées vers le haut à leur maximum, le rouquin ricana, puis ouvrit le devant de sa veste, faisant apparaître les deux médailles qui reposaient contre son torse. Perdant les mots, il leva vaguement une main, passant ses phalanges sur l'or qui reflétait la lumière artificielle de l'ascenseur, l'éclat doré passant sur le dos de sa main.

« Wow. »

Les joues de Rin étaient roses de fierté, alors que son meilleur ami admirait les inscriptions fines, ainsi que son nom gravé sur l'or, retenu par la bande rouge et blanche, assez lourd pour qu'il n'oublie jamais qu'il était là sans pour autant le peser. Et, quelques secondes de silence impressionné plus tard, alors qu'ils grimpaient les étages, les portes se rouvrirent puis Sousuke tenta de se rétablir.

« Combien sur ebay?

– Crétin.

– Désolé, juste je suis... woah, je sais même plus quoi dire. » contre lui, il le sentit vaguement trembler, et il marcha rapidement en direction de l'appartement, les gestes un peu saccadés. « Je suis tellement fier et heureux, bon sang. »

Il se retourna une seconde, les yeux un peu brillants, et Rin sentit sa poitrine se serrer, car Sousuke vivait aussi son rêve à cet instant, celui de le voir au sommet, d'avoir pu le voir y grimper, de l'avoir soutenu. Toutes ces années menaient à cet instant, à ce silence significatif, à cet échange de regards indescriptibles tant il portait de sentiments complexes et profonds.

« Tu l'as fait, Rin. »

Un rire lui échappa alors sans réfléchir, et quand il renifla une seconde, Sousuke ne fit aucun commentaire, passant aussi une main sur ses yeux.

Il finit par passer le pas de sa porte, et retira ses affaires encombrantes, mourant en plus de chaud dans l'atmosphère lourde du juillet japonais. Le nageur passa ses yeux sur son appartement, où Sousuke s'était sans problème installé, avait prit ses aises, et il le suivit dans la cuisine où, comme souvent, le feu était allumé et qu'un wok recouvert d'un couvercle chauffait à feu doux.

« T'as intérêt à nous faire un festin.

– J'ai passé ma semaine à faire la cuisine, déjà.

– _Et_ à avoir de l'alcool, c'en est fini de l'embargo!

– Alcoolo. Y aura tout ce qu'il faut ce soir. »

Malgré tout, Rin se dirigea vers le frigo, et eut un sourire satisfait en apercevant le champagne gardé au frais, et se mit à chantonner en attrapant une bière.

« Je suis sûr que toi et tes coéquipiers avez déjà bien dû faire la fête hier, nan?

– Mhhh, oui, dans les vestiaires, mais on était un peu morts en rentrant hier en fait.

– Et Nanase, alors? Je pensais d'ailleurs que tu viendrais avec lui. »

Sans attendre, son visage eut une moue, et il détourna la tête, semblant fâché. Sousuke, lui aussi, devint rapidement blasé.

« Quoi encore?

– C'est un imbécile! Je veux pas le voir. »

Il soupira alors longuement, et retourna à ses casseroles, car il considérait que c'était bien plus intéressant :

« Alors ça y est, je peux dire ''je te l'avais dit''?

– Tu m'as rien dit du tout.

– Oh, je l'ai pas pensé assez fort?

– Connard. »

Secouant la tête, il recouvrit à nouveau son plat puis se retourna, les bras croisés, comme prêt à faire un sermon :

« Rin, tu t'attendais à quoi? Cette idée sentait la merde à des kilomètres, tu peux pas le nier.

– C'était pas un plan cul! Je voulais que ce soit que ça, et c'est de sa faute si ça a viré différemment! » un regard peu convaincu de son ami le poussa alors à poursuivre : « On a passé plus de temps à rien faire, juste dormir ensemble ou s'embrasser, qu'à baiser! Il passe son temps à me tenir la main! Je suis pas dingue, c'est pas normal!

– C'est Nanase. »

Et, effectivement, Rin ne pouvait répondre à cela. Haruka agissait comme il le sentait, même quand parfois la situation ne convenait pas. Il était possible qu'il le fasse car c'était agréable, car il avait confiance en Rin.

Mais il était certain qu'il y avait plus.

« Et ça change pas le fait que je sois dingue de lui. S'il fait ça juste parce qu'il aime bien, il arrête, c'est tout, et on a qu'à être amis. Par contre, s'il agit comme ça, moi je le prendrai comme je le veux, et il a pas le droit de se plaindre. »

Au moins, se rassurait Sousuke, ce n'était pas très grave. Les deux allaient se faire la gueule, se tourner autour jusqu'à se réconcilier, que ce soit pour être seulement amis ou tenter véritablement plus, et cette fois sans que ce soit avec une situation aussi tordue. Il suffisait d'attendre, le brun était têtu, c'était tout, et ça pourrait durer un peu. Mais, au final, il se contenta de marmonner :

« Tant que vous foirez pas l'ambiance de ce soir, je dis rien. Vous vous débrouillez.

– Hm. Ouais, t'inquiète pas. Je vais _très bien_ faire comme s'il était pas là.

– Vous allez inquiéter les autres.

– Ils survivront. » conclut-il en secouant la main, laissant apercevoir ses bandages, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que ceci revienne à l'esprit de Sousuke, et qu'il oublie cette histoire car _ça_ c'était bien plus important.

Son cœur battant fort et douloureusement, il avança directement et prit l'articulation délicatement, l'observant tandis que sa respiration se coinçait dans sa gorge. Rin, aussi, oublia sa bouderie, et fixa sa blessure, ne pouvant cacher qu'il avait encore un peu mal parfois.

« Ça va guérir, hein? »

Il releva la tête vers le brun, et la détresse qui s'affichait sur ses traits lui tordit l'estomac, car bien sûr qu'il avait pensé à ceci lorsqu'il s'était fait mal, que l'idée, rien qu'une seconde, qu'il se blesse vraiment lui passait par la tête et le décomposait rien qu'en imaginant la réaction que pourrait avoir son ami. Il n'avait pas le droit de perdre car il s'était fait mal, il n'avait pas le droit de négliger sa santé, car il n'était pas question de faire revivre ceci à Sousuke. Alors il prit son regard le plus droit, sincère, rassurant possible, et chuchota :

« Je me le suis juste tordu. C'est une précaution, mais je n'ai vraiment rien. Ça ira très bien. »

Et, un peu chancelant, son ami acquiesça, les yeux fermés et la respiration profonde, pour se calmer, s'assurer que tout allait bien, que Rin ne lui mentirait jamais là-dessus. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de souffler, la voix un peu irrégulière :

« J'ai eu la putain de peur de ma vie, Rin. J'ai vraiment cru-

– Tout va _bien_, Sousuke.

– Je sais, je sais, mais... » il serra la mâchoire, et fronça un peu les sourcils, pour asséner, la voix claire : « Je t'interdis de te blesser, d'accord? _Jamais_. »

Et il aurait voulu lui dire que les blessures, on ne les prévoyait jamais, qu'on pouvait toujours guérir, qu'il serait pris en charge si jamais cela arrivait. Mais il ne put répondre rien d'autre que ceci, faible face au ton suppliant de son meilleur ami :

« Jamais. »

/

Alors que le soir tombait, leurs amis ne tardèrent pas à se faire voir, les plus énergiques criant en apercevant Rin, certains lui tombant dans les bras. Quand ce fut Gou qui passa le pas de la porte avec Mikoshiba, celle-ci lâcha son petit ami pour se jeter sur son frère, de grosses larmes de joie ne tardant pas à rouler sur ses joues. Et lorsque la mère Matsuoka ainsi que ses parents australiens furent les suivants à arriver, ce fut au tour de Rin de ne plus pouvoir résister, et de se mettre aussi à pleurer.

Beaucoup de monde arriva, des membres de la famille, des vieux amis, cette fois-ci c'était une fête pour tout le monde, ils n'étaient plus simplement « les anciens de Tottori », mais tout l'entourage des grands vainqueurs. Haruka n'était pas encore arrivé, et Makoto avec lui, alors Sousuke lançait régulièrement des regards vers la porte d'entrée, peut-être malgré lui un peu nerveux en se rappelant du matin-même, ou à l'idée d'être _officiels_ devant tout ce monde. Ils seraient sûrement moins directs, et ne passeraient de toute façon pas la soirée collés, mais ça restait différent du stade, entre eux, où ils étaient de toute façon comme dans un autre monde.

Et finalement, le brun passa la porte, si discrètement qu'il fallut que quelqu'un s'exclame pour que tous se rassemblent et aille accueillir le nageur. Derrière lui se trouvaient ses parents, qui saluèrent gentiment tout le monde, sa mère saluant chaleureusement Rin qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis des années, à son grand regret. Et étonnamment, le léger froid entre Haruka et Rin passa inaperçu, ou du moins il capta un simple léger sourire moqueur de son meilleur ami, auquel l'autre répondit d'un froncement de sourcils.

Et évidemment, Makoto trottait non loin du champion olympique de Free, presque aveuglant dans sa béatitude maintenant qu'il avait enfin eu une bonne nuit de sommeil, et que les épreuves de natation étaient terminées, sur la meilleure note qui soit. Cela le rendit incapable de faire autre chose que de traverser le salon, pour se planter à ses côtés jusqu'à ce que le châtain le remarque, et que son sourire s'agrandisse.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes sans trop savoir que dire, et pour le coup hyper-conscients de leur environnement. Il lui glissa alors :

« Tu... veux pas m'accompagner en cuisine? »

Et si le châtain jeta un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami, il ne lui fallut malgré tout pas grand chose pour le suivre, et être celui qui attrapa l'arrière de sa tête pour l'entraîner dans un baiser quand la porte se referma derrière eux.

Beaucoup plus à l'aise, il poussa un long soupir, faisant glisser ses mains contre le dos de son petit ami, appréciant la chaleur contre son torse, contre ses lèvres, la douceur de leur échange. Et lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard, il brisa le baiser, ce fut pour souffler :

« Salut... »

Un rire léger lui répondit, alors que le visage de Makoto demeurait rose.

« Je suis le premier que tu as vu ce matin!

– Pas grave.

– D'accord, eh bien bonjour alors. Ça va? »

Il hocha la tête, collant sa joue à la sienne, tout en murmurant :

« Ouais, ça m'a fait du bien de passer l'après-midi avec Rin.

– J'imagine. Tu vois, je t'avais dis que sa blessure ne serait rien du tout.

– Mmh, oui, je l'ai engueulé au passage. »

Faisant aller et venir sa main sur le biceps du plus grand, Makoto ferma ensuite les yeux, se blottissant contre l'autre, car bien que cela soit assez désespérant, ne pas passer la journée avec lui lui avait manqué. Bien sûr, le réveil, bien qu'il ait un peu mal tourné, avait déjà été la meilleure partie de sa journée, et ils s'étaient dit qu'ils se reverraient le soir, mais il en était véritablement arrivé au point où la simple pensée de Sousuke le distrayait, et lui faisait perdre tout fil.

Alors il vint embrasser sa mâchoire, inspirant longuement, puis se détacha de son petit ami, sachant pertinemment que ses joues étaient roses.

« On y retourne?

– Ouais, il manquerait plus que Rin- »

Et il suffit d'une seconde pour qu'il relève les yeux et se taise, une moue boudeuse soudain sur ses traits. Makoto n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour comprendre qui devait se trouver sur le pas de la porte, et était tombé sur ce _spectacle_.

« Si c'est pas mignon...

– J't'emmerde, Rin! »

Il n'essaya même pas de persuader son petit ami de ne pas s'énerver, celui-ci fusait directement sur Rin, qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Eh bah j'avais entendu parler du baiser, mais on m'avait pas dit que ça avait bien évolué dis donc!

– Tu lui as dit? » s'exclama-t-il cependant, rougissant un peu, et cela ne fit qu'enfoncer la grimace de Sousuke, qui ne tarda pas à attraper la tête du rouquin pour la coincer sous son aisselle :

« Toi, si tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça! Je veux pas voir ta tronche quand je veux passer du temps avec mon copain, ok?

– C'est pas _ton copain_, c'est Makoto! Et c'est _mon _appart! » Soudain, une lueur traversa ses pupilles, et il releva la tête tant bien que mal, pour s'écrier : « Hey, et je t'avais dit que t'étais interdit de baiser dans mon lit! Y a intérêt à ce que ce soit le cas!

– Je te jure, Matsuoka, si tu dis encore un truc, je t'enfonce la bouteille de vodka dans la gorge! »

Et un ricanement suivit, accompagné d'un murmure visiblement cochon, dont Makoto ne comprit que les mots _habituer_ et _gorge_, et Sousuke devint rouge vif avant d'entraîner son meilleur ami dans le salon; laissant le châtain seul.

Heureusement, Rin laissa rapidement tomber le sujet quand il tomba sur Kisumi qui venait d'arriver, et qu'il laissa le bonheur l'envahir en recroisant son vieil ami. Cette fois, Sousuke ne prit pas la poudre d'escampette et demeura avec eux, bien que par moments le jeune journaliste ne continue de véritablement l'agacer, mais c'était une partie de son charme, et Rin en mourrait de rire.

Deux bonnes heures plus tard, il était clair que Rin avait véritablement dépassé le stade de _pompette_, et il était en bonne compagnie, entouré de Nagisa et Kisumi eux aussi bien paf, ou encore Sousuke qui ne s'était finalement pas retenu, s'en fichant de toute façon bien étant donné qu'aux dernières nouvelles, c'était encore _son_ appart jusqu'à la fin des Jeux, et donc qu'il y roupillerait quoiqu'il arrive.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être malgré tout assez sobre pour capter les différents regards qu'envoyaient Haruka à son meilleur ami, à travers la pièce, et qui continuaient de l'étonner. Il se souvenait de cette impression bizarre qui l'avait traversé, au stade après la première médaille d'or du brun. Il avait repoussé cette idée, et ne la confierait jamais à Rin car il voulait tout sauf qu'il recommence à se faire de faux espoirs. Mais elle revenait désormais, et c'est peut-être la boisson qui le poussa à s'écarter de ses amis, pour se diriger vers lui.

Il le remarqua bien assez rapidement, et à côté de lui, Makoto aussi se mit à sourire, ses joues témoignant du fait qu'il avait aussi dû prendre un verre. Sousuke hésita un peu, mais vint enrouler son bras autour de la taille du châtain, qui rougit encore plus, mais ne dit rien, appréciant le contact.

La chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, en revanche, c'était les yeux écarquillés de Nanase. Il avait cru qu'il serait au courant, que Makoto lui aurait depuis longtemps dit ce qu'il s'était passé, mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Néanmoins, Haruka était bon pour jouer celui qui s'en fiche, et se contenta de marmonner, clairement irrité :

« Vous voulez que je vous laisse? »

Et, sans laisser à son meilleur ami le temps de répondre, Sousuke lança :

« Nan, c'est surtout avec toi que je voulais parler en fait.

– Pour ça il faudrait lâcher Makoto. »

Il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux, puis desserra son étreinte, allant simplement rapidement déposer ses lèvres sur le crâne de l'étudiant qui le regardait avec surprise depuis qu'il avait parlé d'aller discuter en privé avec Haruka, mais le rassura d'une caresse des phalanges sur le dos de sa main, avant de faire signe à Nanase de le suivre dans le seul coin où il pouvait être sûr que personne ne viendrait fouiner, c'est-à-dire sa chambre. Certains leurs tombèrent dessus sur le chemin, leur demandant où ils se rendaient, et il se contenta d'une excuse bidon, de quelque chose qu'il devait lui donner.

Bien que ce ne soit pas loin de la vérité.

Et quand la porte fut refermée, la tension ne tardant pas à monter, presque à couper au couteau, il soupira longuement, s'assura que la poignée était bien remontée puis se tourna vers Nanase, qui avait l'air un peu appréhensif.

Il n'attendit pas plus, et, faisant appel à toute sa force, abattit son poing sur le visage du nageur.

Un air de pure stupeur passa sur les traits de Haruka, qui manqua tomber en arrière, avant que ses sourcils se froncent et que, bien que se tenant douloureusement la tempe, il s'approche dangereusement :

« Non mais ça ne va pas!? »

Sousuke se sentit débarrassé d'un grand poids tout à coup, et put soupirer longuement, étirant un peu son poing, puis massant ses phalanges meurtries par le choc. Il s'expliqua cependant rapidement, car il ne voulait pas se battre avec l'autre, et qu'il avait une bonne raison :

« _Ça_, c'est pour avoir baisé mon meilleur ami contre un mur avant de le laisser comme une merde, et de le considérer lui et ses sentiments comme encore moins que ça. »

Tout de suite, ses épaules tombèrent, et toute menace disparut de son visage, remplacée par le même air interloqué que précédemment, bien que s'y ajoute maintenant un peu de remords. Cela le fit au moins se taire, se massant la joue qui deviendrait certainement bleue le lendemain, et finir par murmurer :

« J'ai promis à Rin que je m'excuserai autant de fois que nécessaire, et je le pense, ainsi que jamais ne me le pardonnerai. Cependant, je ne pense pas avoir d'excuses à te faire personnellement.

– T'as pas à le faire, j'avais juste très très envie de te boxer, parce que pour le coup tu mérites rien d'autre. Et aussi c'est ma vengeance pour m'avoir fait récupérer un Rin en larmes, à ramasser à la cuillère par _ta faute_, alors que je dormais tranquillement. »

Le brun grimaça un peu en activant les muscles de son visage, mais finit par hocher la tête, sachant qu'il n'était pas en mesure de lui dire qu'il avait eu tort de le frapper, et cela rassura Sousuke. Il s'y attendait, mais Haruka, même en s'étant engueulé avec Rin, ne se pardonnait pas non plus son acte, et il espérait bien que cela continuerait encore quelques mois, histoire qu'il se ronge un peu les sangs jusqu'à avoir assez payé pour ses actions. C'est pour cela qu'il gronda, un peu gêné et ayant certainement mal, les yeux détournés :

« C'est tout? »

Cela lui fit lâcher un vrai rire moqueur.

« Quoi, t'en veux plus?

– Non, répondit-il comme si désespéramment blasé par ses mots. C'est tout ce que tu me voulais? »

Au fond, oui, il n'avait rien d'autre de particulier à traiter avec Haruka. Cependant, l'esprit clair, ou en tout cas en l'absence de tout filtre à cause de l'alcool pour l'empêcher de dire des choses qu'ils voudrait éviter d'aborder, il soupira :

« Y a aussi ce qu'il se passe maintenant. Votre engueulade ou je ne sais quoi... »

Cela sembla rapidement replonger le brun dans une humeur peu jouasse, et il secoua rapidement la tête :

« Hey, je vais pas m'en mêler, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Pour ce que t'as fais avant, là, j'ai mis mon grain de sel parce que c'était grave, là c'est vraiment que des enfantillages. Et j'ai justement pas envie que ça créé de la merde entre nous. »

Les paroles, bien qu'elles ne fassent pas plaisir à Haruka qui avait certainement envie de répondre le contraire, le firent se taire, en attente de plus d'explications.

« En gros, voilà le truc : je veux pas que _vos _conneries nous atteignent, ok? Si t'avais pas capté, je sors avec Makoto. »

Leurs regards tombèrent l'un dans l'autre, soudainement bien plus profonds qu'avant, car Sousuke traitait désormais de quelque chose qui lui tenait véritablement à cœur et pas les bêtises de ses amis.

« Il est pas question que, vous deux, vous nous intégriez dedans, ok? En gros, moi je prendrais pas de parti, que Rin soit mon meilleur pote ou non, pour moi c'est un imbécile qui aurait dû s'attendre à ce que ça finisse comme ça. Et t'en es aussi un, parce que t'en as bien profité. » les pupilles bleues s'assombrirent un peu, comme une protestation silencieuse. « Alors je te demande de faire pareil avec Makoto. Laisse-le hors de ça, et ne cherche pas à le faire rejoindre ta cause, ou je ne sais quoi. Il est _pas question _que vous foutiez la merde à ce qu'on a tous les deux, qui marche, qui est génial; et ça parce que vous êtes pas capables de vous débrouiller toi et Rin, d'accord? »

Et, un peu chancelant, il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre, se dirigeant vers la porte pour retourner dans la soirée, reprendre un coup dont il avait bien besoin. C'est pour cela que Rin eut beau, en les repérant, se diriger dangereusement vers eux, l'air peu content, en lui grondant de lui dire ce qu'ils avaient fait tous seuls dans sa chambre; il se contenta d'avoir l'air exaspéré, et de reprendre une bière. Derrière lui, le brun jeta à son tour un regard assassin au nageur de papillon, qui lança à travers la pièce :

« Quoi, y a un problème?

– Tu es ivre.

– Ouais. »

Et si certains s'esclaffèrent, pensant que c'était juste l'alcool, Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de prier pour que les disputes ne prennent pas devant tous les amis et famille, qu'ils attendent d'être seuls pour se bouffer le nez. Lui, en tout cas, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de s'occuper de ça pour le moment, c'est clair.

Il fit donc en sorte de garder Rin occupé pour le reste de la soirée, toujours avec une ou deux autres personnes, ainsi qu'il demeure éloigné de Haruka qui ne quitta pas Makoto ni l'air agacé de son visage. Il put ainsi seulement envoyer de petits coups d'œils désolés à son petit ami, coincé toute la nuit avec un brun qui boude.

Et lorsque la soirée se termina, que beaucoup de monde disparut, surtout les invités avec des enfants, Sousuke dût se contenter d'un au revoir de loin à Makoto, parce que Rin était en ce moment de l'autre côté de la porte (des toilettes) contre laquelle il était adossé. Il sortit cependant son portable, lui envoyant un texto pour le prévenir qu'il avait envie de le voir le lendemain, qu'il passerait à son appart.

Rin remarqua le message en sortant des toilettes, n'ayant visiblement pas vomi, mais s'étant au moins un peu rafraîchi avec un peu d'eau.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dis pour mon pieu.

– On a _rien_ fait dans ton plumard, je te l'ai dit!

– Eh bien la prochaine fois que ça arrivera, fait en sorte que ce soit toujours _chez_ Makoto! »

Il ne put empêcher un peu de sang de monter à son visage, ce qui le fit ensuite marmonner :

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'on est déjà allés jusque-là, hein?

– Vous puez le bonheur, la seule raison que je vois c'est que vous ayez enfin trempé votre biscuit.

– Super classe. » commenta-t-il, sans relever le fait qu'ils étaient vraiment sur leur nuage mais ceci sans même avoir été plus loin que la première base. Ce serait vraiment le summum pour Rin, qui en mourrait certainement de rire.

Il se contenta alors de prendre son courage à deux mains, de savoir que peu importe quand il le ferait, dans sa tête ça semblerait toujours ne pas être le bon moment, alors que Makoto avait raison : il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que de passer la soirée avec lui pour savoir qu'elle n'aurait rien de comparable à d'autres. Son message, après avoir envoyé l'autre, fut donc simple.

_[mercredi soir rin doit être au village  
tu dors chez moi]_

**A suivre...**


	37. 15: Jusqu'à disparaître au loin

Salut à tous!

Merci énormément pour les réponses qu'il y a eu à mon message "coup de gueule". Je précise malgré tout encore une fois : je m'adressais uniquement à tous les lecteurs que je peux apercevoir mettre en favoris, et suivre la fiction; sans jamais dire un mot. Et beaucoup ont ainsi fait cet effort, ont envoyé même quelques mots, en anonyme ou pas, et je vous remercie plus que tout! Je n'en attendais pas grand chose, et j'ai pu voir que mon espoir en l'humanité demeure fondé.

(enfin bon, sur ffnet en tout cas vous avez été top, sur Ao3 y a pas eu un mot lol)

Bref, je cesse de badiner, merci encore pour votre soutien, et je pense que le chapitre qui va suivre va vous récompenser comme il faut! Have a good read!

* * *

15\. Avancer jusqu'à disparaître au loin

* * *

« Je... crois que je suis un peu nerveux. »

Haruka leva les yeux au ciel, finissant de se brosser les dents tandis que son meilleur ami demeurait assis devant son portable, à relire, encore et encore, le mail qu'il avait reçu il y a déjà une heure, et qui ne sortait pas de ses pensées. Il ne cessait de l'observer, comme pour y chercher un message caché alors que du point de vue de Haru il ne s'agissait que d'une pauvre phrase sans ponctuation et vide d'intérêt; mais pour Makoto c'était l'un des plus grands mystères de sa vie.

« Pourquoi? fit-il en revenant après s'être rincé la bouche, frottant sa joue et le bleu qui ne tarderait pas à y apparaître.

– A ton avis? gémit-il, tordant légèrement ses mains, assis en tailleur sur le futon qu'il avait déroulé pour Haru. Je lui ai dis que j'étais prêt, que j'en avais assez d'attendre, mais c'était sur le coup! C'était un mensonge total, parce que j'étais frustré! Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le fasse pour de vrai...! »

Pour être honnête, Haruka se serait bien passé d'entendre parler de ce genre de choses. La relation qu'avaient Sousuke et Makoto lui passait par dessus la tête, et leur vie sexuelle encore plus. Mais maintenant que c'était officiel, et surtout après avoir vu l'air stressé sur le visage de son meilleur ami, il n'avait pas été capable de faire comme si de rien était. Il lui avait dit de lui en parler, s'il voulait, et si le châtain avait été un peu gêné et appréhensif, il n'avait pas fallu grand chose pour qu'il vide son sac, qu'il avait visiblement dû garder fermé pour pratiquement une semaine.

« C'est juste du sexe. »

Un long soupir retentit, suivi d'un grognement un peu rancunier :

« Haru, je ne suis pas sûr que ton expérience avec Rin soit un bon exemple... Tu as pu te dire ça, car tu ne ressens rien pour lui. Ce n'est pas notre cas! »

Ainsi, Haru ne put au final rien répondre, gardant le silence en s'asseyant aux côtés de l'étudiant, qui faisait retomber son dos contre son lit, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il s'écoula ainsi un silence un peu gêné entre les deux, et comme souvent, Makoto put facilement analyser ce que son ami disait, mais dans sa tête :

« Désolé. Je t'embête avec mes histoires.

– ...ce n'est pas vraiment _embêter_. C'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi te dire. »

Un bref sourire traversa alors son visage, alors qu'il fermait les yeux, et Haruka l'observa faire ainsi, réfléchissant, se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour le rassurer, ce qu'il était capable de faire. Il ne voulait pas laisser Makoto sur le côté, il était bien trop important pour ça. Et le perdre, lui aussi, après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Rin, c'était hors de question.

Alors il savait que jamais il ne lui en voudrait s'il s'éloignait un peu de lui pour le laisser avec Sousuke, mais il ne voulait pas que cela risque de le faire véritablement disparaître de sa vie. C'est pour cela qu'il finit par murmurer, sentant la fatigue le recouvrir, avec l'heure tardive et le relâchement de ses nerfs après une semaine si intense :

« Il t'aime, Makoto. Il ne fera rien que tu ne veuilles pas faire. »

Le calme demeura dans l'appartement, entre les deux hommes, à l'aise dans leur chambre éclairée par une lampe de chevet aux reflets un peu verts. Un petit rire échappa à Makoto, qui résonna dans la petite pièce qui n'avait changé depuis son emménagement, cinq ans plus tôt.

« A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui me stresse... j'ai plus peur de ne pas savoir quoi faire, _moi_.

– Moi ça a été, répondit Haru en haussant les épaules, se glissant sous ses draps alors que ses paupières tombaient de fatigue.

– Mais toi tu es bon en tout... » bougonna-t-il, avant de pousser sur ses bras et grimper sur son lit, imitant son ami.

Après encore quelques secondes sans aucune réponse, Makoto alla éteindre la lumière. Ils savaient cependant l'un comme l'autre qu'ils ne dormaient pas.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? Pour Rin. »

Ce qui suivit fut le silence. Makoto s'endormit en sachant que Haruka avait entendu sa question. Mais qu'il n'avait pas répondu car il ne connaissait pas la réponse.

/

« Quoi? Vous avez vraiment encore _rien_ fait? »

L'exclamation de Rin retentit dans la salle de sport heureusement peu peuplée, et Sousuke envoya un regard noir à son meilleur ami qui ne savait pas la fermer quand il fallait.

On était déjà mardi, et ces derniers jours, ils les avaient passés entre eux, pour profiter de la présence de leur meilleur ami pour les quelques jours qui restaient avant que Rin ne reparte, ou ne recommence l'entraînement. Heureusement, après les Jeux il avait droit à plusieurs mois de vacances bien méritées, mais s'il allait en profiter pour rentrer quelques temps à Iwatobi avec lui, il partirait ensuite en Australie, et peut-être autre part, il n'était pas encore certain. En tout cas, il ne faudrait pas beaucoup attendre pour le voir repartir en vadrouille, et pour cette raison il avait accepté l'idée de rester collés pendant au moins une semaine, même quand il allait chez Makoto.

Celui-ci ne s'en plaignait pas, au contraire, il était toujours heureux de voir Rin, car il n'était pas le seul à qui il avait manqué. Non, ce qui posait problème c'était bien évidemment que Makoto vivait la même chose que lui avec l'autre grand gagnant olympique qui avait donc décidé de passer son temps dans son appartement, ceci que Rin y soit ou pas.

Et des prises de becs, il y en avait eu, parfois tant que Sousuke avait été forcé d'intervenir, bien qu'il ait envie d'attraper son petit ami et de les laisser s'engueuler tous seuls, sans qu'ils aient besoin d'y assister. Au moins, Nanase semblait avoir écouté ce qu'il avait dit, affichait le bleu sur sa joue qui ne tarderait déjà pas à disparaître, et aucun des deux n'avaient cherché à les traîner dans leur histoire. Rin avait boudé, évidemment, mais Sousuke était capable de lui rétorquer sans sourciller qu'il ne méritait rien d'autre.

Alors il les voyait se tourner autour, et vraiment, il avait de plus en plus l'impression que ça aurait pu être la parade nuptiale des nageurs-olympiques-butés. Entre les insinuations de Rin, les répliques cassantes et parfois à mourir de rire de Nanase, ainsi que la tension entre eux, il avait été tenté une ou deux fois de leur dire d'aller baiser un bon coup et ça irait mieux.

Parce que s'il ne savait pas et n'en avait rien à faire de savoir si Nanase était juste un nouveau type de tsundere, il savait reconnaître un mec frustré, et ça, malheureusement, Rin l'avait remarqué, et en jouait. C'était clair qu'on devenait rapidement accro au sexe, surtout en le découvrant, mais là Nanase avait vraiment l'air au fond du trou, incapable d'empêcher une certaine lueur dans ses yeux quand les insinuations de Rin allaient trop loin. Et c'était assez drôle à voir, si seulement c'était pas aussi parfois mortellement gênant.

Au moins, il se rassurait en se disant que si lui aussi il avait affaire à un type sexuellement frustré, Makoto demeurait plus relax à ce sujet, et se contentait d'avoir des regards de plus en plus appuyés au fur et à mesure que la date qu'il avait lui-même choisie se rapprochait. Et il appréciait, oh que oui, qui serait-il pour ne pas apprécier de voir un beau gosse le mater?

Mais bien sûr, il aurait dû s'attendre à ce que la _vérité_ atteigne Rin à un moment. Il aurait tout de même préféré qu'il ne capte pas au moment-même où ils étaient en public, surtout qu'ils n'avaient au final que peu pu sortir vu que l'autre était maintenant une star nationale.

« Ça va, t'es sûr que le bâtiment entier a entendu? Ce serait bête que ça arrive pas aussi aux oreilles des journalistes qui campent devant l'entrée du complexe.

– Quoi, ils sont là? s'exclama-t-il en lâchant son haltère, s'approchant de la fenêtre.

– Ils le seront si tu deviens pas plus discret! » grogna-t-il, croisant le regard d'un type qui courait un peu plus loin, et qui les observait et maintenant déviait rapidement les yeux en rougissant. Sousuke put ainsi se dire qu'il n'était probablement pas un journaliste, peut-être un simple fan ou un gars qui avait regardé la télé ces derniers jours, pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Mais tout de même.

« Je veux qu'on aille à notre rythme.

– Uh? Ok, je veux bien, mais il vous reste pas genre à peine deux semaines ensembles? A ta place, j'en profiterai pour baiser tous les soirs.

– Alors d'abord, je suis pas toi, qui l'a fait avec un certain _quelqu'un_ dès qu'il a dit oui; et ensuite merci je suis au courant, et peut-être que j'aurais pu le faire plus tôt si tu roupillais au Village.

– Eh, c'est _mon _appart! Et j'ai dit non! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, reprenant tranquillement sa série de pompes alors que Rin trottait à nouveau vers lui, passant une main sur son front humide de sueur.

« C'est donc pour _ça_ que Makoto fait sans arrêt cette tête. Ugh, ce serait pas plus simple de vous prendre une chambre?

– Je commente pas tes engueulades avec Haru, commente pas mamanière de séduire.

– Parce que c'est de la séduction...? » commenta-t-il, blasé rien qu'à l'idée.

Finalement, ils en finirent avec leur entraînement, et Rin eut un petit regard satisfait en tournant son poignet visiblement totalement guéri. Cependant, ils furent détournés de leur chemin vers les douches quand ils virent quelqu'un s'approcher d'eux, et Sousuke reconnut le coureur de tout à l'heure.

« Euh, excusez-moi, vous êtes Matsuoka Rin, hein? »

Le nageur cilla, et hocha la tête, comme s'il aurait pu mentir, de toute façon. Il était à mi-chemin en train d'enlever son t-shirt, et n'avait ni sa casquette ni ses lunettes, et c'est pas comme si ses cheveux étaient super discrets pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

« Je voulais pas vous emmerder, hein, c'est juste que je suis les Jeux, e-et wouah, je pensais pas vous croiser ici! Vous vous entraînez souvent là?

– Ça m'arrive parfois, mais d'habitude je suis avec l'équipe, alors on a la salle pour nous. C'est pour ça qu'elle est fermée le mardi, d'habitude. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis s'esclaffa :

« Ah merde, je pensais que je pourrais vous recroiser une prochaine fois mais ça semble raté alors... »

Sousuke observa encore une seconde les deux, et il n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour reconnaître la lueur d'intérêt dans les yeux de Rin. L'autre gars avait eu l'air de prendre son courage à deux mains pour tenter une approche, et était radieux en voyant le nageur répondre aussi facilement.

Et ce n'était clairement pas une bonne idée, oh que non. Il avait beau refuser de s'en mêler, il était capable de sentir les moments où Rin était sur le point de merder, et draguer un type, maintenant, le serait. Il posa alors sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, et le secoua un peu :

« Bon, c'est pas tout, mais je me les gèle, là. »

Rin eut l'air surpris, et le type un peu gêné, l'observant comme s'il venait de le remarquer. Mais il ne perdit pas de temps, et tourna les talons, sachant que le nageur avait croisé son regard, avait lu ce qu'il y disait, c'est-à-dire qu'il ne sentait pas cette affaire; il ne tarda donc pas à dire au revoir à l'autre, enlever ses habits et le suivre.

« Eh, c'est quoi cette tronche de petit ami jaloux que t'as fais?

– Tant mieux pour lui s'il pense ça, en tout cas ça change rien au fait que c'est pas en passant la soirée avec ce type qu'il ne se sera plus rien passé avec Nanase. »

Et à ces mots, Rin se mit à grogner, pas seulement car l'eau de la douche était froide. C'est pour cela que sa réponse suivit rapidement :

« Je faisais que discuter!

– Ouais, ouais. »

Un regard agacé plus tard, et il passait ses mains dans ses cheveux, le regard un peu dans le vague. Sousuke entendit un soupir, et profita du jet et de l'intimité de sa cabine pour s'étirer un peu le dos.

« Je crois que de voir même _toi_ casé ça m'a un peu foutu les boules.

– Désolé de pas être désolé.

– Je sais, s'esclaffa-t-il. Et puis, c'est pas comme si vous aviez pas putain de mérité d'avoir enfin ça tous les deux, je suis vraiment content pour vous. C'est juste que moi je reste exactement au même point de départ qu'avant, et que j'en ai vraiment marre. »

Peut-être que dans la salle, il y avait d'autres personnes qui se douchaient, peut-être que certains entreraient, et les entendraient. Mais cela ne changea rien. Dans l'atmosphère saturée, la brume soulevée par l'eau passant trop vite du froid au chaud, les mots de son meilleur ami continuaient de planer :

« Je suis certain que c'est pas dans ma tête, Sousuke. Je suis certain que ça pourrait marcher. Le seul truc c'est que je ne sais vraiment plus quoi faire, là. J'ai finis par épuiser toutes mes options, j'en suis même arrivé au coup du sex-friend, c'est dire à quel point j'étais désespéré, et même ça ça merde. »

Le silence plana, entre l'écoulement de l'eau, le jet tombant sur les épaules, une bouteille de shampooing ouverte. Le brun fixa le siphon, l'eau qui y entrait en un petit tourbillon. Il réfléchit, se demanda si c'était vraiment une bonne idée d'avouer à son meilleur ami qu'il pensait comme lui, que maintenant ça pouvait être vrai, que Nanase avait peut-être des sentiments pour lui, et que s'il le rejetait encore plus désormais c'était parce qu'il en avait peur, et non pas parce qu'il trouvait ça ridicule.

Mais ce n'était qu'une supposition, et les faux espoirs, il connaissait. C'était une des pires choses qui soit. Alors il se contenta de répondre :

« Il finira par venir, Rin. Pour être ton pote, ou autre chose. Une fois dans ta vie, arrête de lui courir après. Montre lui ce que ça fait d'être celui laissé sur le carreau. Fais-le _te_ chercher, et pas le contraire.

– J'ai déjà fais ça il y a quelques semaines, regarde où ça m'a amené.

– Ça a rien à voir. C'est pas des excuses que t'attends aujourd'hui de lui, non? Et même si c'était une idée de con, je veux bien avouer que ce qu'il s'est passé ça a forcément changé des trucs. La dernière fois il est venu pour refaire partie de ta vie, cette fois il viendra pour te confirmer en tant que quoi. »

Il finit par éteindre la douche, puis se sécha sommairement, avant de tirer son rideau. Rin se trouvait derrière, à l'attendre, ses cheveux trop longs mouillés atteignant presque ses épaules.

« Toi, donner des conseils de cœur? Putain faut que Makoto me donne la recette. »

Au moins, pour quelques instants, Rin avait l'air mieux qu'il y a plusieurs jours. Il ne demandait rien d'autre.

/

On sonna à sa porte aux alentours de dix-huit heures, et le cœur de Makoto sauta dans sa poitrine, celui-ci encore dans sa salle de bain, ne cessant de passer une main dans ses cheveux, ou de se retourner pour regarder ce à quoi il ressemblait de dos. L'idée que cela puisse être son petit ami qui soit devant sa porte, alors qu'il était censé se rendre chez lui, lui vint à l'esprit alors qu'il se dépêchait d'aller ouvrir, bien qu'au fond il se dise que c'était sûrement quelqu'un d'autre.

Son souffle se coupa quand il aperçut l'homme devant lui, ses yeux s'écarquillant et son sourire s'agrandissant lentement.

Parce que c'était bel et bien Sousuke, et il était magnifique. Sobre, une chemise avec une cravate noire pas très bien nouée, et ses manches roulées jusqu'à ses coudes. Visiblement, il s'était contenté de passer un coup de main dans ses cheveux, et il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre. Et enfin, le mieux, c'était son regard, chaud, perçant, qui traversa sa poitrine et le rendit incapable de faire autre chose que rougir, car il lisait ce qu'il sous-entendait.

_Toi, ce soir, tu finiras dans mon lit._

« T'es prêt? » demanda-t-il, et Makoto aurait pu jurer que sa voix était encore plus rauque et pourtant douce que d'habitude. A cet instant, il avait juste envie d'attraper cette cravate et de le tirer dans son appartement, de ne pas attendre.

Il oublia toute peur ou angoisse, sentit juste une explosion de bonheur en lui, qui le fit répondre, l'air certainement béat :

« Quand tu veux. »

Et il ne fut pas le seul à se mettre à arborer un sourire idiot. Sousuke s'écarta de sa porte, et plongea ses mains dans ses poches, l'invitant à le suivre d'un mouvement de tête, et il ne se fit pas prier. Tapotant rapidement ses poches, il repéra ses clés, son porte-feuille dans lequel il avait mit des préservatifs, au départ un seul, puis deux, jusqu'à en mettre cinq parce qu'on ne sait jamais. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne tomberaient pas tous dès qu'il sortirait un billet.

Ils partirent donc jusqu'au parking où l'attendaient la voiture de Sousuke, marchant côte à côte en se demandant comment s'était passée leur journée. Makoto était en train de lui expliquer qu'il avait fini tous ses devoirs des vacances il y a quelques heures quand il vit la voiture rutilante, que son petit ami ouvrit d'une pression sur sa clé, accompagnant cela d'un :

« Le carrosse de Monsieur est servi... »

Bien que l'idée d'être comparé à une princesse ne lui plaise guère, la vile courtoisie le fit sourire, et il murmura en grimpant sur le siège passager, se prenant au jeu :

« Tu me ramènes avant minuit?

– T'as oublié tes baskets en vair, alors si je ne le fais pas et que tu t'enfuis, je sais pas comment je te retrouverai et t'amènerai dans mon château enchanté. »

Ses épaules se secouèrent quand il se mit à rire, et ils partirent tranquillement à travers les rues, discutant allègrement. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas même quand Sousuke coupa le contact, arrivé là où il voulait l'emmener soit un _izayaka_ au coin d'une rue particulièrement sympa, et où l'alcool était bon. Ils mangèrent bien, sans se préoccuper de ce qui les entouraient, et Makoto fut forcé d'avouer qu'il appréciait ce rendez-vous avec Sousuke, comme un prélude avant ce qu'ils attendaient tous les deux.

« Après le premier, je m'attendais quand même à quelque chose de plus spectaculaire, se moqua-t-il doucement, sachant que l'ego de Sousuke ne serait certainement pas froissé, au contraire.

– Eh, on va réserver le spectaculaire pour la deuxième partie, ok? Et promis, le prochain je t'emmène dans l'espace. »

Il dut couvrir sa bouche pour ne pas rire trop fort dans le restaurant, l'autre visiblement fier de sa répartie à toute épreuve. Sousuke aussi, au bout d'un moment, finit par en rire, se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Sincèrement, désolé de t'avoir fait poireauter, mais j'y tiens, à faire les choses dans l'ordre.

– Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, et puis je ne me plains pas.

– A peine, se moqua-t-il. Toi et tes ultimatums vous êtes pas très convaincants. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il se cacha une seconde le visage, son sourire crispé malgré la sensation de honte le recouvrant.

« Ça n'avait vraiment rien d'un ultimatum, je ne pensais pas du tout que tu le ferais! C'était juste... la frustration qui parlait, mais je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu t'attacher quelque part pour te forcer à coucher avec moi...

– Ohlà, on va garder les fantaisies du genre pour plus tard, hein?

– Mais non! » gémit-il.

Sousuke se mit à doucement rire, hochant malgré tout la tête, en allant piocher un morceau de poisson dans l'un des bols du _kaiseki_ qu'ils partageaient.

« Ben même si t'étais pas sérieux, je peux t'assurer un truc : ce matin-là, quand je t'ai dis non? T'aurais insisté encore un peu, et j'aurais été cuit.

– Quoi? Enfin, bien sûr que non...

– Comment ça, 'quoi'? Oh que si! » il planta ses yeux dans les siens et asséna, voulant transmettre sa sincérité par ses pupilles. « Sérieux, Makoto, va falloir que tu te rendes compte de l'effet que tu me fais. Je te l'ai dis, je t'ai repoussé plusieurs fois, mais ça m'a _pas_ fait du bien, oh que non. »

L'air peu convaincu, le châtain tenta alors :

« Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu es masochiste?

– Mais nan!

– Pas un tout petit peu? »

Sans pouvoir se retenir, le brun lâcha un éclat de rire retenu, comme un grognement, et tenta de sa justifier en faisant de grands gestes de main :

« Hé, c'est juste que... j'aime prendre mon temps, quand je suis avec quelqu'un! Je veux profiter de tous ces moments, pour rendre la baise encore meilleure. L'attente en vaut la peine, c'est tout ce que je dis, même si ça veut dire que je me frustre tout seul.

– Tu es incroyable. »

En entendant ceci, Sousuke releva brusquement la tête, ne s'y attendant pas. Et après une ou deux secondes à réfléchir, Makoto poursuivit :

« Je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Il ne m'est pas venu une seule fois à l'idée de prendre notre temps, et pour être franc... » il se mit à rougir fortement, et frotta un peu ses joues, mais parvint à souffler, les yeux détournés : « Cela fait depuis la cérémonie d'ouverture, depuis que tu m'as dit à voix haute ce que tu ressentais, que je veux que tu m'attrapes et que tu me fasses... tout ce que tu veux. »

Les yeux fortement écarquillés, tandis que Makoto baissait la tête en fermant les paupières, grimaçant un peu alors que l'aveu planait entre eux; le brun trouva enfin la force de dire, l'air d'être coincé sur sa chaise.

« On... va changer de sujet.

– Oui, bonne idée! » fit-il avec empressement, l'air sur le point de mourir mortifié.

Heureusement, la conversation changea rapidement de voie, bien que les sous-entendus entre les deux ne disparaissent jamais vraiment. Et le repas fini, ils marchèrent un peu dans les rues, traversant Ikebukuro et ses animations nocturnes, passèrent près de quelques artistes itinérants jouant sur le trottoir, deux ou trois chanteurs avec leur guitare, un bol devant eux et leur voix.

« Eh, ça me rappelle, je t'ai jamais entendu chanter, commenta-t-il tandis qu'ils revenaient vers la voiture du brun.

– Ah? Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un grand chanteur... Toi non plus, je te signale, parce qu'à part chantonner en cuisinant...

– Je ne _chantonne_ pas. »

Ceci rappela à Sousuke quelques souvenirs de karaoke, notamment avec Rin. Il se revit quelques années plus tôt, quand leurs vacances coïncidaient, et qu'ils s'étaient rendus à Kobe pour une soirée. C'était, il lui semblait, pour fêter leur passage à la majorité. Ils avaient donc bien bu, et bien ri.

Soudain, cela lui semblait vraiment loin, et il se rendait compte que beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis. Lui, Sousuke, avait changé, était maintenant en plein rendez-vous amoureux avec Makoto; Rin était deux fois champion olympique mais aussi avait couché avec Haruka. Ces quelques semaines avaient vraiment bouleversé beaucoup de choses, et il se prenait à se demander ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il retrouverait son quotidien banal, sa maison sur la plage, ses journées longues motivées par la seule impatience de croiser les lycéens du club de natation, son retour au célibat, aux femmes de quelques soirs.

Cette pensée le traversa, le fit déglutir, comme pour la rejeter en entier, et il colla son épaule à celle de châtain tandis qu'ils marchaient.

« Eh, je sais que ça me regarde pas trop, mais Haru t'a parlé de ce qu'il se passe avec Rin? »

Le sujet sembla surprendre son petit ami, qui ne s'attendait certainement pas à cela. Il amena donc une main près de sa mâchoire pour la grattouiller, l'air un peu embêté, et finit par lâcher :

« Oui, un peu, mais pas beaucoup. Comme souvent, il ne me confie que ce qu'il juge être le nécessaire...

– T'as pas tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez?

– Si, bien sûr, mais pour ce coup-là ça n'a absolument pas fonctionné. En fait... » il poussa un soupir, puis secoua légèrement la tête, ses yeux dirigés vers le sol qu'ils foulaient, lentement, en ce début de nuit d'été. « S'ils s'ignoraient, il m'en aurait certainement parlé. Il a fini par m'appeler pour me dire ce qu'il lui avait fait juste avant les Jeux, après tout.

– T'as réagi comment? »

La seule chose que, sur le coup, Makoto trouva à répondre était une grimace.

« Tu te doutes bien que je ne m'y attendais pas. Enfin... j'ai surtout trouvé que c'était terrifiant, car il me le racontait, mais je n'étais même pas capable de l'imaginer. Ce n'était pas Haru, et... c'est vrai que le stress, surtout si gros, peut changer une personne, et je l'avais vu au fil des semaines, mais j'étais moi-même tellement anxieux que je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose. »

Sousuke hocha la tête, comprenant pas mal le sentiment, surtout cet ahurissement face à cette histoire terrible, voire horrible, lorsque c'était Rin qui la lui avait racontée.

« Enfin, ce que je voulais dire, fit-il rapidement pour revenir au sujet. C'est que cette fois-ci ça n'a rien à voir car ils se parlent. Ils peuvent très bien être dans la même pièce! Mais ils ne font que se crier dessus, se lancer des piques, et parfois c'est drôle, mais ça pousse Haru à ne prendre ça que pour un caprice de Rin. Je sais qu'il le pense, je vois très bien ses têtes, et si je tente de lui faire comprendre que non, il m'enverra balader. »

Le brun plongea ses mains dans ses poches, levant la tête vers le ciel, les rues bondées lumineuses dans la nuit, entre néons, illuminations et façades colorées.

« J'aurais bien envie de voir si moi je peux lui mettre du plomb dans la tête mais vu que je suis extérieur à cet histoire, et que je sais pas tout, je me ramasserai.

– Mais ils vont bien finir par le régler, non? » pressa-t-il en se tournant vers lui, semblant un peu paniqué.

Il ne put qu'hausser les épaules, l'air de ne véritablement pas être capable de connaître la réponse.

« Je pense qu'il arrivera un moment où ils arrêteront de se prendre le nez, mais à quel instant le problème sera-t-il résolu, là, j'en sais rien... ça pourrait bien prendre des années avant que... que je-ne-sais-même-pas-quoi arrive. Sérieusement, Makoto, tu crois que Nanase...? »

La phrase sans fin le laissa perplexe, mais il put sans problème deviner ce qu'il voulait dire.

« J-Je ne sais pas, enfin, il n'en a absolument pas l'air!

– Je sais bien, et, pour être franc, il y a genre une ou deux semaines j'aurais été totalement d'accord avec toi! J'en sais rien, c'est juste une impression, mais le problème c'est qu'on peut même pas dire que c'est lui qui est le plus au courant de ça parce que visiblement le problème c'est que quoiqu'il arrive il reste buté à dire que rien n'a jamais changé...

– Mais d'où tu sors cette impression? »

Il émit un gémissement car il ne voyait vraiment pas comment l'expliquer, car cela était du domaine de la sensation, voire de l'intuition, ce n'était pas un mot, ou une phrase, mais des moments, particuliers. Il réfléchit alors, tandis qu'ils arrivaient au parking où il était garé, et trouva enfin un semblant de réponse lorsqu'il ouvrit la portière.

« Sa tronche.

– ...c'est-à-dire...? fut forcé de répliquer Makoto, assis sur son siège, et l'air dubitatif.

– Sa tronche quand il est avec Rin. C'est pas exactement ça, mais... » il hocha la tête, plongé dans ses souvenirs, se rappelant de l'air de Haruka, de l'impression de familiarité qui l'avait traversé, perturbante. « Il le regarde _exactement_ comme toi tu me regardais. Avant. Et parfois maintenant. »

Il était facile de comprendre pourquoi Makoto tourna rouge pivoine en entendant ceci, avant de répliquer avec hargne, tandis que Sousuke enclenchait le contact :

« J-Je ne ressemble pas à Haru!

– Non! Et heureusement, il manquerait plus que je sorte avec un type qui parle à l'eau et se branle sur des cascades! » une oeillade désapprobatrice ainsi qu'un peu exaspérée lui fut envoyée. « Non, je veux dire, vraiment : je saurais pas te dire exactement ce que c'est, mais c'est _pareil_. Le même genre, et ok, à l'époque j'avais vraiment rien capté, mais maintenant je sais que dans ta tête tu m'arrachais mes vêtements! Nanase sûrement pas, mais-

– Sousuke, du calme, c'est bon, respire deux secondes... le coupa-t-il, parce qu'il sentait qu'il était prêt à partir dans une tirade sans fin s'il ne le faisait pas. Je... vois à peu près où tu veux en venir. »

Un peu de soulagement le recouvrit alors, le faisant se reconcentrer sur la route, et Makoto poursuivit :

« En fait, oui, peut-être que moi aussi j'ai cette impression depuis longtemps, confia-t-il, regardant pas la fenêtre. Depuis qu'on est petits, Rin est quelqu'un de spécial pour Haru. Pour autant, je ne saurais pas te dire si c'est de l'amour, dans le sens romantique, ou non... tout ce que je sais, et je l'ai répété maintes fois à Haru, c'est qu'il lui est précieux, et ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Alors ils en tireront leurs propres conclusions, et ce sera le mieux; mais je n'ai pas envie de les voir se déchirer... »

Après un temps, Sousuke acquiesça, ne répondant rien, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête à un feu et balance sa tête en arrière, soupirant lourdement :

« Bon sang ce que ça fait du bien d'en parler! Ça me ronge depuis plusieurs jours je dois dire, et c'est pas comme si je pouvais le balancer à Rin, il en tirerait les conclusions qu'il veut.

– Oui, tu as bien fait, fit-il avec un petit sourire. C'est donc pour ça que tu as abordé ça maintenant?

– C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment eu du temps à nous tous seuls depuis plusieurs jours... »

Makoto écarquilla un peu les yeux, passant ensuite une main sur le devant de son visage, comme pour se gratter, mais c'était plus un geste nerveux qu'autre chose.

« Ce n'était pas le sujet que je pensais aborder ce soir...

– Eh, se mit-il alors à rire, lui lançant ensuite un rapide regard en coin. Je peux t'assurer que j'ai pas ce programme-là pour le reste de la soirée. »

A ces mots, son petit ami ne le regarda pas dans les yeux. Mais d'un nouveau coup d'œil, il put voir celui-ci sourire sous sa main, faisant mine de regarder l'extérieur.

Alors quand ils furent enfin en face de l'appartement de Sousuke, qui lui sourit doucement avant d'ouvrir sa porte, l'estomac de Makoto se retourna dans son ventre, l'impatience faisant un peu trembler ses mains. A ce moment précis, il était totalement prêt à oublier tout ce qui touchait à Haru, Rin, ses amis, Ikura, n'importe quoi. En passant le genkan, et en voyant le grand brun se retourner, il sut qu'il était désormais incapable de reculer, et que son attente allait enfin avoir du sens.

« J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait boire un peu, avant, j'ai du vin dans mon frigo. C'est toi qui choisit. »

C'est pour cela qu'il avança, sans peur, et attrapa son petit ami par le col, pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le message ne mit pas longtemps à passer. Disparus, les troubles de leurs amis, les Jeux Olympiques, la fin qui s'approchait. Sousuke répondit avec envie, ne tardant pas à entrouvrir sa bouche et faire glisser sa langue contre la sienne, récoltant un frisson. Il ne prit pas non plus son temps pour traverser l'appartement, tirant déjà sur sa cravate alors que leur respiration s'accélérait, qu'ils restaient collés l'un à l'autre, la température grimpant rapidement dès que Makoto laissa tomber sa veste et passa la porte.

Plongés dans le noir, Makoto se sentit un peu tâtonner jusqu'à ce que Sousuke l'attrape par la taille et le fasse basculer en arrière sur le lit. Il finit ainsi surplombé par un large brun, qui glissa ses lèvres vers sa mâchoire, sa gorge, ne tarda pas à l'embrasser avec enthousiasme, tandis que les bruits humides près de son oreille achevaient de rendre le châtain bel et bien excité.

Il sentait son érection derrière son jean, et une des jambes de Sousuke était entre les siennes, très proche. Après avoir donc lâché un soupir au fur et à mesure que sa gorge était recouverte de traces de dents, et qu'une main défaisait, un à un, les boutons de sa chemise, il leva les hanches pour venir rencontrer la dureté d'une cuisse.

L'effet fut immédiat, quand il sentit Makoto se coller, voire se _frotter_ à lui. Le brun releva la tête, haletant un peu, et retourna l'embrasser avec fougue, la langueur l'envahissant, dirigeant ses mouvements, le poussant à rouler ses hanches vers l'avant. Le son de la fermeture éclair qui se baisse résonna ensuite entre eux, et un frisson les parcourut, tandis que le châtain retirait son pantalon avec des mains un peu tremblantes.

Sousuke, lui, acheva d'ouvrir la chemise de son petit ami, et la fit descendre de ses épaules, ainsi que devenir le seul des deux encore habillés. Et cela, Makoto le refusa, car il les fit rouler, finissant à cheval sur lui, et défit ses boutons, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux, une flamme au fond d'eux.

Leurs mouvements de bassins reprirent, en cadence, et Sousuke ne tarda pas à se retrouver à son tour torse nu, qui plus est surplombé par un bien bel homme dont les joues, la gorge et le haut de la poitrine étaient rouges, mais dont les pupilles brillantes ne le lâchaient pas, au contraire. Il le regardait avec intensité, passant ensuite une main un peu hésitante sur ses pectoraux, ses côtes. Son pouce glissa sur un téton sombre, et le brun soupira doucement, répondant d'un mouvement de bassin léger. Il ne fit aucun geste qui laissait croire qu'il voulait reprendre sa place au dessus : il le laissait choisir ce qu'il voulait faire, diriger leur étreinte, en tout cas pour le moment. S'approprier ces sensations inconnues, s'en gorger autant qu'il le voulait.

Il s'agissait ici non pas seulement de sexe, c'était bien plus : c'était l'ouverture totale de leur personne, la démonstration de confiance la plus profonde, la preuve d'un amour sincère, presque passionnel.

Et, sans un mot prononcé, Makoto fit ce qu'il souhaitait. Il se pencha, passa ses lèvres sur la peau plus sombre que la sienne, l'embrassa doucement. Il respira dans l'épiderme chaud, voire brûlant, passa sa main sur les avant-bras musclés, parcourus de veines épaisses, un biceps gonflé et typique du body-builder. Progressivement, ses gestes se firent de plus en plus décidés, fermes, tandis que les hanches continuaient de se rencontrer, de langoureusement onduler. Il fit mine de mordre le haut d'une clavicule, suçant ensuite la peau douce et un peu salée. Sous lui, la chair de poule apparut, et une longue exhalation retentit.

Les mains ne le poussèrent pas à se déloger de sa place, mais semblaient à son tour vouloir toucher, et faire plaisir. Les doigts durs, calleux, de Sousuke glissèrent le long de son dos, sa nuque, jusqu'à glisser contre l'élastique de son boxer, caressant la peau douce s'y trouvant, enveloppant ses fesses. Le contact le fit instinctivement bouger un peu plus brusquement, détachant ses lèvres d'une épaule pour y coller son front et lâcher une expiration.

Makoto ne tarda ainsi pas à remonter vers le visage de son petit ami, les paupières un peu basses, et les joues de plus en plus rouges, alors que son érection coincée sous le tissu devenait pressante. Il laissa alors descendre ses bras, venant à son tour défaire la ceinture de Sousuke, et tirer sur son jean qui descendit difficilement étant donné la position du brun.

Celui-ci se redressa donc, et le renversa sur le dos, une main placée autour de sa taille pour ne pas le faire tomber du lit. La vue, le large torse qui semblait le recouvrir, illuminé par la faible lumière extérieure, remua quelque chose en Makoto qui accompagna Sousuke dans son mouvement pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, ayant soudain plus qu'envie de le voir sans plus aucun vêtement.

C'est pour cela qu'il fit tomber sa main contre sa hanche, glissant un doigt sous le sous-vêtement, avant de lever un œil vers le brun, comme pour lui demander la permission. Et celle-ci fut facilement donnée, quand, à genoux au dessus de lui, Sousuke se pencha et reprit possession de ses lèvres, comme affamé, et pour lui faire comprendre qu'il voulait le voir faire de même.

La sensation gênante d'être nu face à quelqu'un parcourut un peu Makoto, qui se mordit la lèvre en fermant les yeux, et ses genoux se resserrant sans réfléchir. Sousuke choisit de ne pas le forcer à s'exposer immédiatement, et revint l'embrasser, sans toucher à son sexe qui effleurait le haut de ses cuisses et le rendait, lui aussi, un peu nerveux. Après tout, si jusque-là il maîtrisait ce qu'il se passait, s'y connaissait en préliminaires, il demeurait un amateur quand il s'agissait de faire plaisir à un homme. Il en était un, alors évidemment il savait que Makoto mourrait d'envie de sentir sa main contre son érection, c'était réciproque; mais il était beaucoup moins certain concernant ce qui suivrait.

Il n'avait pas peur des gestes, mais était juste certain que ça ne lui viendrait pas comme par magie. Il n'avait jamais été intéressé par l'anal avec ses petites amies, et c'était un passage obligé dans une relation homosexuelle. Il avait bien tenté l'expérience tout seul, mais il savait que de le faire soi-même n'avait rien à voir avec le fait de recevoir l'attention, et se disait que si Makoto aimait tellement cela c'était qu'il y avait bien une raison, qu'il serait beaucoup plus réceptif à l'attention.

Cela ne l'empêchait pas de prendre tout son temps, de refuser d'aller trop vite, d'attendre de sentir le châtain se détendre sous lui, ne serait-ce que de pouvoir attraper son sexe, avant de penser à autre chose. Au moins, une fois que Makoto fut assez habitué à sa nudité, ou qu'en tout cas qu'il comprit qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour oublier son état, Sousuke se retrouva à son tour totalement nu, et se laissa descendre vers le bassin de son petit ami, appréciant la pression ainsi que la sensation de la peau contre la peau, sans aucune barrière.

Il n'y avait que la présence d'un autre sexe, dur, humide, contre le sien, qui n'était pas familier, mais il n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps, la sensation bien trop plaisante. Un râle s'échappa de sa gorge quand les deux verges glissèrent l'une contre l'autre, coincées entre leurs corps, et il rouvrit un œil pour voir Makoto la bouche entrouverte, le haut de son visage caché par sa main.

Il sourit alors doucement, et continua le mouvement, allant embrasser le haut de la main, puis la mâchoire, et les lèvres. Les doigts ne tardèrent alors pas à s'éloigner, et ses doigts glissèrent dans les cheveux châtain, un sourire doux, rassurant, suivant naturellement :

« Ça va? »

Aussitôt, un hochement de tête lui répondit, et le brun sentit un petit rire secouer sa poitrine, alors que Makoto semblait tellement submergé qu'il n'en était plus capable de parler.

« Tu veux que je... commence? »

Il déglutit, et acquiesça à nouveau, laissant simplement souffler :

« Pas... besoin de me demander la permission. »

Bien qu'il ait envie de protester, il ne put qu'accepter sa demande, partant prendre le lubrifiant. Au moins, les gestes n'étaient pas nouveau pour lui, il savait de quelle manière préparer quelqu'un, il avait simplement un peu peur que ce soit plus long pour l'anal, et il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont on trouvait la prostate, pas d'une manière agréable en tout cas. Mais il respira lentement, ses doigts humides, et se redressa sur ses genoux, glissant ses phalanges vers l'orifice.

La respiration de Makoto eut un à-coup, et il détourna ses pupilles du bas du corps du châtain pour observer son visage, une quelconque réaction, qu'il sache s'il le faisait bien. Et ça semblait être le cas, car il ne voyait plus aucun inconfort, juste de l'envie, peut-être un peu d'impatience. Cela le poussa à, en même temps, amener sa main pour entourer le sexe bandant devant lui, ainsi que de masser l'intimité de Makoto, et la réaction du châtain lui fit littéralement ouvrir la bouche d'ébahissement.

Le son, ce _son_ qui glissa des lèvres de Makoto, l'excita comme jamais. Il le sentit résonner en lui, ce gémissement balbutié de son prénom, presque suppliant, et il ne voulut qu'une seule chose : que cela recommence. Il reproduit alors son geste, et cette fois laissa son poignet continuer de s'activer sur le membre dur et chaud, alors qu'insidieusement, son index s'introduisait en lui.

Il se mit à réellement avoir chaud, alors que Makoto laissait échapper toutes sortes de sons, cherchait peut-être à les retenir, mais ne pouvait empêcher ses soupirs, ses murmures appréciateurs. Il commençait à s'habituer à l'attention, aux vas-et-viens, et ne faisait plus que respirer amplement, quand Sousuke sut que c'était le moment parfait pour ajouter un autre doigt.

Et l'homme en dessous de lui appréciait, plus que tout, il le voyait. Il s'accrochait à lui, fermait les yeux, se laissait emporter par le plaisir, vivre ce qu'il lui avait confié être, des années plus tôt, le plus grand de ses fantasmes. C'est sûrement pour cela qu'il accapara assez de courage pour lever un bras vers l'érection du brun, et Sousuke l'attrapa immédiatement, presque paniqué, pour le rabattre contre le matelas, son autre main s'introduisant plus violemment dans le corps qui trembla sous son geste.

« Dé-Désolé, souffla-t-il, se rendant seulement compte qu'il avait retenu sa respiration, croisant les pupilles vertes qui l'observèrent avec un peu de surprise quand il ralentit ses gestes. C'est juste que si tu... fais ça, je vais jouir, et je t'assure que pour ce coup-ci il va me falloir un bon moment pour un deuxième round. »

Celui-ci sembla l'accepter assez facilement, comprenant en déglutissant et hochant la tête. Il sembla réfléchir un petit moment, avant de descendre son autre main vers le poignet du brun, et l'utiliser pour le pousser à recommencer ses mouvements en lui.

« D-Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi. Moi aussi je veux te faire plaisir. »

Sa bouche déjà ouverte ne sembla ainsi pas prêt de se refermer. Il cilla une fois ou deux, avant de murmurer :

« Je t'assure que là, je fais plus qu'en prendre... »

Et la langue qu'il passa sur ses lèvres sèches, comme un prédateur, fit se hérisser les poils sur les avant-bras de Makoto, dont la rougeur s'intensifia. Alors, les sourcils un peu froncés, et son érection collée à une cuisse, il reprit ses mouvements, n'hésitant pas cette fois à être plus direct. Leurs respirations s'accélérèrent de concert, alors que Makoto venait à la rencontre de sa main, et Sousuke vint embrasser sa nuque, ou son pectoral, quand il sentit qu'il pouvait faire entrer un troisième doigt qui poussa son petit ami à écarter un peu plus les jambes ainsi qu'à lâcher une nouvelle plainte.

Il gardait les yeux fermés, se gorgeant des sons près de son oreille, de la chaleur contre lui, le mouvement de ses doigts qu'il rêvait de reproduire avec ses hanches. Le besoin de plus, de contact, de sons, prit sur lui, et un grognement presque animal lui échappa quand des lèvres se faufilèrent à son oreille, que les soupirs pressants l'atteignirent.

Il fronça alors les sourcils pour rester au maximum maître de ses gestes, ne pas être trop brusque, et retira sa main pour la faire glisser sur une cuisse, une fesse, les écarter, les masser. Il enfila un préservatif, serrant les dents quand il fit quelques allez-retours sur sa verge, puis se plaça, s'allongeant au dessus du châtain qui hocha la tête avant qu'il ne le pénètre enfin.

Makoto laissa partir sa tête en arrière en sentant le sexe, la masse bien plus grosse que ce dont il avait l'habitude, entrer en lui. La sensation des doigts, plus tôt, avait déjà été nouvelle, unique, comparée à celle des siens. Le corps étranger, qui entrait en lui, doux, langoureux, faisait battre son cœur plus fort, et il avait l'impression d'être sur le point de venir depuis un long moment, en sachant pourtant qu'il n'en était encore qu'au début.

C'était pour cela qu'il n'avait qu'une peur : venir bien trop tôt. Sousuke ne dirait rien, mais il savait très bien que plus c'était long, mieux c'était. Il voulait être à la hauteur, et satisfaire le brun autant qu'il était satisfait. Alors il se concentrait, tâchait de garder pied, de se contrôler. Mais sentir Sousuke entrer en lui, penser, une seconde, que toute leur relation les avait menés à ceci, à cet instant d'union totale, lui fit perdre tout fil. Il garda les lèvres entrouvertes en un son coincé dans sa gorge, la sensation inédite, surprenante, mais absolument indescriptible l'envahissant.

Et il n'était pas le seul. Car, les poings serrés près de sa tête, Sousuke fronçait les sourcils, et il voulait bouger. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec du sexe vaginal. Il n'était pas dans une enveloppe humide, qui se contractait autour de lui, mais était faite pour l'accueillir. Ici, il était bien plus serré qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, avait l'impression que son sexe ne pourrait y retourner s'il faisait un seul geste pour en sortir. Et la sensation nouvelle, couplée à la vue de Makoto en plein dans son plaisir, le persuadait qu'il pourrait venir immédiatement, sans même un mouvement.

Mais la main qui se posa sur son bras, un peu moite, le rendit incapable de faire autre chose que d'amorcer un mouvement, contractant ses muscles pour ne pas aller trop vite, et se retenir de jouir sur le champ. Sous lui, Makoto lâcha un long et bruyant soupir appréciateur, l'accompagnant dans son mouvement, sa verge plus rouge et suintante que jamais.

Le châtain ne se sentit plus capable de maîtriser ses membres, ses bras le long de son corps, alors que le va-et-vient en lui accaparait tous ses sens, toute son attention, le rendait telle une poupée, seulement capable de ressentir, recevoir. Il n'était plus qu'une masse vaguement sursautante, gémissante au fur et à mesure que Sousuke se perdait dans son mouvement, accélérait, attrapait ses hanches, soufflait son prénom, les yeux fermés. Son torse était humide, ses cheveux aussi, et il sombrait lui aussi dans son plaisir, ses mouvements amples en lui, sans plus aucune retenue.

Il sentit sa poitrine se gonfler de plus en plus vite, alors que la verge en lui le remplissait, le rendait extatique, sans même atteindre sa prostate. Le simple geste, l'acte, l'excitait tellement, et lorsque sa verge fut à nouveau attrapée, il sut qu'il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

Comme un sursaut, il retrouva l'usage de ses membres, et attrapa la nuque de Sousuke de ses bras, ses jambes encerclant l'arrière de ses genoux, pour plus de contact, qu'il aille plus profond. Le brun dans ses bras en lâcha un juron, et se mit pour de bon à aller plus fort, ses sourcils froncés et sa voix lui échappant, ainsi que sa poigne se resserrant.

La chaleur en Makoto, qui ne faisait que monter depuis qu'il était tombé sur ce lit, devint soudain une brûlure, et le rendit presque incapable de respirer. Ce fut brusque, mais en quelques secondes il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus se contrôler, car c'était trop bon, et il jouit avec un long geignement qui fut noyé lorsque Sousuke vint recouvrir ses lèvres des siennes, grognant dans sa bouche.

La vue le rendit dingue, et le brun se sentit un peu défaillir lorsque la verge devant lui laissa échapper le liquide blanc qui recouvrit le bas du ventre de son petit ami haletant, rouge, les yeux perdus dans le vague. La pression autour de son érection s'intensifia et le fit geindre à son tour, et venir en plusieurs coups secs dans le corps frémissant, se vidant totalement, si fort qu'il sentit le coin de ses yeux s'humidifier.

Il tâcha de garder une prise sur ses bras pour ne pas s'effondrer sur Makoto qui était encore en nage, gardant son visage collé au sien pour faire glisser ses lèvres sur les siennes, souffler son nom, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se tirer jusqu'à sa gauche et s'effondrer sur le lit, retirant la capote d'une main avant de la jeter sans la fermer dans la corbeille placée près du lit.

Ils mirent du temps à reprendre leur respiration ainsi que leurs esprits, Makoto fixant le plafond et Sousuke le nez dans son coussin. Il finit cependant par tourner la tête vers l'autre homme, et, une fois qu'il se sentit capable à nouveau de parler, passa une main sur son ventre encore couvert de sperme, et souffla :

« Ça va...? »

L'air encore sur le carreau, le châtain se tourna lentement vers lui, les paupières tombantes, et un de ses sourires tueurs lui répondit. Il ne put alors que sourire à son tour comme un imbécile, incapable de faire autre chose que de se rapprocher et de se coller à nouveau contre lui, et l'embrasser, bien plus doucement, sans même ouvrir la bouche.

« Merci... »

Le mot, chuchoté contre lui, lui fit ouvrir doucement les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher de hausser un peu un sourcil.

« Merci de quoi...? »

Son sourire demeura sur son visage, malgré sa question, et il se contenta de répondre, tout simplement, d'un air joyeux contrastant avec sa réponse débordant d'ironie :

« D'avoir... arrêté de me faire attendre? »

Immédiatement, il perdit son sourire, et bougonna :

« Hé... tu vas pas me faire croire que c'était pas bien, cette soirée.

– Si... mais on aurait très bien pu en venir directement à ceci.

– Trop tard, mon caprice c'était d'avoir ma soirée avec toi. Et je l'ai eue. » un sourire taquin aux lèvres, il se rapprocha, faisant frôler leur nez. « Si tu en as un aussi, il faudra te battre pour l'avoir, je compte pas être à ta merci... »

Et à ceci, Makoto écarquilla un peu les yeux, rougit aussi, l'air légèrement indigné, avant qu'une moue décidé n'apparaisse sur son visage, et qu'il roule à son tour, pour cette fois finir à cheval sur le brun, sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne.

« Si c'est comme ça...

– H-Hey, j'étais sérieux, je suis fini pour la nuit, là! C'est mort! »

Passant ses lèvres entre ses pectoraux, Makoto tourna les yeux vers lui, et laissa sa main continuer de descendre vers le sud.

« On va vérifier ça. »

/

Rin abattit son verre sur la table alors que pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait véritablement envie de quitter une fête plus tôt que prévu.

Rien ne se passait bien. C'était la cérémonie de fermeture des Jeux, mais il n'était pas particulièrement heureux. Il déprimait par moments à l'idée que cela soit déjà fini, et avait dû dire au revoir à certaines personnes avec qui il était devenu ami. Les joueurs de volley, qui avaient obtenu la médaille de bronze, fêtaient et étaient très fiers d'eux, mais maintenant ils étaient devenus amis avec Haru. Et il se sentait mis à l'écart.

Il savait bien que ce n'était pas vrai, mais n'appréciait pas. Il avait tellement de mal à ne serait-ce qu'avoir une discussion avec le brun, et voilà que eux ils y arrivaient en une soirée. En plus, il y avait aussi quelques gars du ping-pong, et au fur et à mesure qu'il descendait ses verres, il observait d'un œil de plus en plus mauvais le chinois, qui avait l'air assez proche de Haruka. Il en était même venu à poser une main sur son bras pour le réconforter car il était reparti sans médaille, bien que l'autre lui ait répondu que la prochaine fois, il ne repartirait pas sans.

De la jalousie bête et méchante, qui agissait avec fureur sur lui, mélangée à l'alcool. A ce moment de la soirée, il se contentait de vider verre après verre, de recevoir des regards surpris, de ne répondre qu'à moitié quand on lui adressait la parole.

Au fond de lui, il demeurait une lueur appelée Sousuke, qui lui disait de ne pas se prendre la tête, de faire comme si Haru n'existait pas. Et s'il y avait cru, c'était terminé. Quoiqu'il fasse, il se sentait comme une merde dans cette situation, et il n'aurait jamais cru que les sons que font un type en jouissant seraient capable d'être à ce point imprimés dans son crâne.

Il voulait Haru, il voulait encore coucher avec lui, et l'embrasser, et dormir à ses côtés, et lui parler sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, être lui-même, ne pas se planquer derrière des mensonges comme _je ne suis pas gay_ devant les journalistes ou _je vais oublier mes sentiments_ à Haru.

C'était faux, il en avait la preuve, était un disque rayé repassant encore et encore le même morceau, revenant toujours au même point. Il se mettait tout autant à rêver de ne jamais quitter le Village Olympique que d'enfin prendre des vacances, s'éloigner de tout cela, de Haru, des journaux, aller en Australie, ou autre part, tranquille.

Alors quand le brun s'approcha de lui, son humeur s'aggrava. Il eut très envie de partir, tout bonnement, faire une sortie magistrale, lui coller la porte au nez, mais le simple mouvement de relever la tête lui flanqua le tournis. Rin ne put alors que marmonner dans sa barbe, l'observant arriver d'un œil mauvais :

« Quoi?

– Les autres sont inquiets pour toi. »

Il étrécit les paupières, et siffla :

« C'est donc ça ton excuse pour venir me parler? Du haut niveau.

– Tu as trop bu.

– Ouais, et? »

Haruka ouvrit la bouche, comme pour lui rétorquer quelque chose sur le vif, mais se retint, fermant les yeux pour se calmer, et dire plus doucement.

« Je vais te raccompagner à ton appartement.

– Et tu vas encore me plaquer contre un mur, me branler, puis me jeter comme un vieux mouchoir? »

Un silence de plomb tomba entre eux, bien qu'autour, personne n'ait visiblement entendu ou remarqué, demeurant dans leur fête. Haruka garda la bouche entrouverte, véritablement ahuri, et ferma les yeux, soufflant presque comme une supplication :

« Rin, je suis _désolé_, je te le redirai autant de fois que possible-

– Ouais, ouais.

– -mais tu n'as pas le droit de me lancer ça en pleine figure alors que je veux juste t'aider! »

Sans attendre, Rin sauta sur ses pieds. Il sentit la terre bouger un peu, mais conserva son regard noir, avant de siffler.

« Pas besoin d'aide. »

Le visage encore pétrifié dans une expression mêlant culpabilité et terreur, Haru ne put que bafouiller :

« T-Tu ne peux pas rentrer en voiture comme ça.

– Je vais appeler quelqu'un pour me raccompagner.

– Qui? »

Et ce fut trop pour Rin. Il refusa d'accepter que Haruka soit réellement inquiet, il refusa de voir les remords qu'il portait, il refusa tout ce qui pouvait être la moindre trace d'affection, et pesta, accentuant chaque syllabe tout en se penchant lentement vers lui :

« Va, te, faire, _foutre_. »

Il se mit immédiatement à marcher vers la sortie, titubant un peu. Il plissa les yeux en prenant son portable et parcourant sa liste de contact, sa moue ne faisant que baisser à chaque fois qu'il voyait un nom, et souhaitait un peu plus s'enterrer sous terre.

Il finit par en composer un qui était moins pire que les autres. Ce fut cruel, mais il ne sut quoi faire d'autre, car dans d'autres cas il aurait appelé Sousuke, mais qu'il devait être avec Makoto, qu'il ne voulait pas l'entendre lui demander ce qu'il se passait, qu'il ne voulait pas le voir non plus.

A l'autre bout du fil, l'autre fut surpris, mais accepta de venir. Dans la vingtaine de minutes qui lui fut nécessaire pour sortir du Village et arriver à un endroit accessible au public, la voiture eut le temps d'arriver. Il sentit le sol bouger violemment, mais s'approcha quand même et entra. Au volant, Akage le fixa avec de grands yeux perdus.

« Mec, t'es bourré? »

Il entra dans l'habitacle et se pencha pour l'attraper, l'embrasser, ayant l'impression d'avoir la bouche un peu molle, comme anesthésié. Sous lui, l'autre eut un sursaut, et répondit vaguement au baiser, ayant surtout l'air sur le carreau.

« T'es avec personne en ce moment, nan? »

Lentement, celui-ci fit non de la tête. Rin se mit à sourire.

« Une soirée pour penser à que dalle? Je te demande que ça. »

Il eut l'air hésitant, et balbutia :

« Je crois pas, t'es pas en état; je... Rin, sérieux, t'es raide mort!

– M'en fous. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent, et Rin vint embrasser le piercing qui se trouvait en haut de son arcade de gauche. Sous lui, l'autre homme grogna, et se dégagea un peu, avant de faire un signe de la tête vers l'extérieur :

« T'es vraiment _vraiment _sûr là? » fit-il avec un semblant d'agacement.

Rin se retourna lentement, vit Haruka à une vingtaine de mètres, immobile. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, même de loin, puis celui-ci hocha vaguement la tête avant de rebrousser chemin, les mains dans ses poches.

Il sut qu'il n'était pas venu jusque-là par jalousie, ou par envie d'être celui qui le raccompagnerait, et lui ferait l'amour. Mais parce qu'il était inquiet qu'il prenne la voiture tout seul. Le nageur se détacha alors de son ex-petit ami, et se contenta d'asséner :

« Roule. »

Akage plissa les paupières, mais s'exécuta. Rin put voir, au loin, la silhouette de son vieil ami, dans sa veste blanche et rouge, disparaître derrière un arbre.

Depuis une autre voiture, à une centaine de mètres, un nouveau 'clic' résonna.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ok, ok, le début passait mieux que la fin... mais vous allez pas vous plaindre, hein! Enfin finie, la vie de moines bénédictins de Sousuke et Makoto, et bon sang ils ont du temps à rattraper lol

Pour Rin et Haru, vous pouvez pressentir que les choses ne vont pas se passer si facilement, surtout que désormais, le facteur des journalistes va enfin prendre son sens ^^ Et c'est aussi au tour de Akage de revenir un peu! Ah, mon chéri, il sera pas là pour longtemps, mais vous aurez quand même l'occasion d'admirer son magnifique langage si fleuri un petit moment.

Bref, à la semaine prochaine! Portez-vous bien!


	38. 16: Et décoller

Hello!

C'est entre un marteau vert, et notre pays qui a moyen de ne pas finir totalement bleu marine demain; que je vous poste ce chapitre avec un petit pas joyeux. Bon, tout est pas fait, dans les deux cas; mais j'aime me dire que malgré tout, avec ce chapitre comportant 80% des apparitions d'Akage de cette fic en plus de tout ça, rien ne pourra me plomber cette soirée!

Bref, have a good read! Merci pour tous vos messages!

* * *

16\. Avancer et décoller

* * *

D'un coup de pied, la porte s'ouvrit, et Rin sursauta, manquant tomber du lit. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, et un tremblement le parcourut quand en moins d'une demi-seconde, beaucoup de choses lui traversèrent l'esprit.

Le fait qu'il avait mal à la tête, d'abord, puis qu'il était nu, et enfin, après plusieurs secondes, qu'il était chez Akage.

Il retomba sur le matelas, se cachant le visage, alors que des pas s'approchaient, et qu'un bruit sourd de céramique plaqué sur le bois retentit près de son oreille.

« Arrête de dormir. J'suis pas d'humeur. »

Un vague marmonnement lui répondit, quelque chose comme son prénom suivit d'un sorte de _ta gueule_, et le rouquin, peu connu pour sa patience, tonna :

« Tu te lèves pas de suite et je te renverse le café dessus. Et putain je te jure que j'en ai fais l'expérience : ça fait chier et ça brûle. »

Rin parvint finalement à se redresser, sa tête encore dans ses mains, son sang battant durement contre son crâne en une affreuse migraine. Et quand il voulut passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, il sursauta, une puissante douleur le traversant.

« J'ai des glaçons. » marmonna son ex-petit ami, s'asseyant sans délicatesse sur le lit, et instinctivement, Rin resserra les cuisses et rattrapa sa couverture. Cela ne fit qu'entraîner un soupir supplémentaire. « Sérieux, Rin, c'est rien que j'ai jamais vu, et hier c'est toi qui t'es désapé je te signale.

– Merde, merde, merde... » gémit le nageur olympique, les yeux fermés, et les bras lentement tremblants tandis qu'il se rendait compte, véritablement, de ce qu'il s'était passé, et se rappelait de bribes de la veille.

Et ceci ne sembla pas plaire à Akage :

« Woah, woah, attends, non mais t'es con ou quoi? Tu me prends pour qui? Est-ce que tu te souviens _seulement_ de l'état dans lequel t'étais hier?

– Akage, je- tenta-t-il, mais fut rapidement coupé.

– On a _pas_ baisé, imbécile, je couche pas avec des mecs bourrés comme ça, ça va pas? Surtout un que je connais, et je savais très bien que c'était clairement pas la chose à faire, même si hier soir t'étais pas de mon avis. Là, j'ai la preuve que ouais, c'était bel et bien l'alcool. Tes glaçons vont fondre. »

Rin mit un moment à assimiler l'information, osant finalement relever les yeux vers son ancien petit ami.

« ...mais mes fringues? »

Un regard absolument atterré fondit dans le sien.

« C'est la _technique_ que tu as trouvé pour que je vienne finalement te baiser. T'étais chiant, à venir me coller et me réveiller alors que je pionçais, alors je t'ai assommé, et les glaçons sont là _pour ça_, donc prends-les! »

Les mains peu sûres, il s'exécuta, et la fraîcheur derrière le torchon lui fit en effet un peu de bien, malgré la douleur de sa migraine encore puissante.

« Attends, tu m'as assommé?

– Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? T'étais insistant, super lourd, d'ailleurs le café est pour _moi_ parce que j'ai pas beaucoup dormi par ta faute. Si t'en veux, tu mets tes fringues puis tu te lèves.

– Mais pourquoi... _assommé_? »

Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, n'ayant pas l'air fin tandis qu'il avait un air un peu pris au piège, pour finalement se lever, se pencher pour attraper un tissu et le jeter sur le lit :

« Pas réfléchi, c'était instinctif. Maintenant, j'ai assez vu ta bite, réveille-toi, sape-toi, je serais dans la cuisine. »

Et le temps de reprendre sa tasse, il avait filé hors de la chambre, ne faisant pas attention à être doux dans son avancée, marchant de son habituel pas tonnant, presque comme un enfant boudeur. Cela aurait pu faire sourire Rin, si seulement il n'avait pas horriblement mal au crâne, ainsi qu'envie de mourir en repensant à la veille.

Le visage de Haru, ce qu'il lui avait dit, encore une accumulation de choses jusqu'à exploser, cela continuait, et ne semblait pas prêt de s'arrêter un jour. Il se sentait véritablement fatigué, après tous les événements, et rêvait de pouvoir prendre sa voiture, un billet d'avion, et se barrer, être seul dans n'importe quel pays où il n'était pas cité au journal du soir.

Alors peut-être que l'idée d'être chez Akage, malgré tout, le rassura. Son ancien petit ami n'en avait absolument rien à faire qu'il soit connu, et s'il paraissait au bord de la colère, Rin avait été avec lui suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que c'était un masque qu'il revêtait régulièrement. Il faisait mine de n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, peut-être pour mieux affronter le monde et les journées à venir; mais il se souciait des gens autour de lui, il était un type parfois anxieux, et Rin avait été là lors de certains passages dont le roux avait certainement honte.

Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui, et pourtant ils avaient été ensemble pendant plus de six mois. Il le connaissait, lui, mais pour faire parler Akage de sa vie, il fallait y aller avec un marteau. Il ne disait juste rien. Parfois, il marmonnait quelque chose sur un certain _salaud_, mais jamais il ne dirait plus, pas un nom, pas une explication.

De temps en temps, il lui avait paru seul, quand bien même il était plus que bien entouré. Et cela avait le don de le surprendre : ses amis les plus proches étaient des personnes très cultivées, qui ne cessaient jamais de surprendre Rin, que ce soit Ikura, ou encore un Russe, même l'ancienne étudiante de Sousuke. Et pourtant, Akage n'avait véritablement rien à voir. Il savait très bien qu'il n'était pas le type le plus intelligent du coin, parfois brusque, mais il faisait partie du groupe, il était facile de voir à quel point ils étaient proches. Et à quel point le fameux _connard_ semblait lui manquer.

Il lui était arrivé de le voir, le regard dans le vide, avec une certaine expression sur son visage. Et il ressentait parfois la même chose en observant son appartement, dans cette chambre où il se trouvait, sans vraiment de vie. Certes, beaucoup de chambres d'hommes, qui plus est célibataires, étaient ainsi : sans décoration, les meubles suffisants pour survivre, une bière ou deux sur le sol. Mais dans ce cas-ci, il manquait véritablement quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, et même quand ils sortaient ensemble Rin avait pu le sentir.

Il émit un petit gémissement quand il rappliqua le froid contre son front, mais cela eut au moins le mérite de le soulager un minimum, et il put se mettre sur pied ainsi qu'aller ramasser ses affaires. Il sortit à tâtons de la chambre, apercevant le dos familier à quelques mètres, en train visiblement de s'énerver avec un tiroir qui ne voulait pas fermer. Il s'approcha alors doucement, décala la cuillère qui dépassait et coinçait tout le dispositif, et referma doucement, relevant ses yeux encore un peu aveuglés par la lumière vers Akage qui grogna :

« Pète pas plus haut que ton cul non plus.

– Y en a qui disent _merci_.

– ...merci. » marmonna-t-il avant de reprendre sa tasse et de plonger dedans en s'écartant du comptoir. Et Rin, si cela le fit un peu sourire, ne put cependant s'empêcher d'ajouter.

« Merci à toi, surtout. C'était... incroyable ce que t'as fait, surtout que tu devais avoir envie de me balancer sur le bas-côté.

– Hm.

– Je suis désolé de t'avoir causé tant de tracas. »

Ses épaules se soulevèrent rapidement, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, alors que ses yeux détournés et la faible nuance de rose s'étalant sur le haut de ses joues signifiait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

« T'es mon ami, Rin. Je te dois bien ça, même si ça me rend pas jouasse de dormir sur mon canap'. » il hocha la tête et attrapa une tasse pour la remplir à son tour de caféine. « Juste... je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ou...? »

Il observa le liquide sombre glisser sur la céramique. L'odeur lui chatouilla les narines. Puis il prit une gorgée, grimaçant un peu, avant de souffler :

« Rien de bien important. T'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

Pour dire vrai, plus que l'embarras à l'idée de partager cette histoire, il disait ceci de manière un peu revancharde. Il était bien beau, Akage, à venir lui demander cela quand il était formellement interdit de lui parler d'un seul type qu'il se plaisait à ruminer dans sa barbe, sans savoir le moindre prénom, ou information autre qu'il était intelligent, ainsi que visiblement un salopard. Et l'idée de lui rétorquer cela l'avait traversé, jusqu'à ce qu'il juge que son amitié avec Akage avait plus de valeur que sa curiosité et son humeur revêche.

Seulement, le rouquin l'observa, d'un œil si blasé que Rin crut vraiment qu'il avait quelque chose comme sa braguette ouverte. Mais non, et Akage se contenta de s'asseoir puis de lui faire signe de faire de même. Il finit sa tasse, attrapa une pomme à côté, qu'il observa une seconde avant de souffler :

« Pose ton cul ici et viens me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Nanase. »

Et même s'il eut envie de protester, s'en aller, il abandonna immédiatement. Finalement, il fit comme demandé, et vomit toutes ses peines.

/

Se réveiller dans les bras de Sousuke, Makoto était certain qu'il ne pouvait rien exister de mieux. Après leurs nuits d'amour, sensuelles et de plus en plus osées, la sensation de s'endormir dans les bras de l'autre homme, ou à l'inverse de l'enfermer dans son étreinte, était pratiquement addictive. Il se sentait exactement là où il devait être, à l'aise, se fichant désormais d'être nu. Et quand il sentait l'autre doucement se réveiller, il devenait chaque jour plus accro à ce visage mal réveillé, aux paupières tombantes, la barbe de trois jours.

Sousuke n'était pas un type parfait, et il n'en avait jamais demandé un. Il n'était pas le plus romantique qui soit bien qu'il soit assez à cheval sur certaines conventions de courtoisie, il n'était pas du genre à lui laisser le dernier gâteau de la boîte, ou encore à lui faire un joli bentô avant de partir. Mais il le tirait vers la douche et le tenait contre lui comme quelque chose de précieux, le matin il faisait tout de même assez de café pour deux et lui préparait une tasse, et en partant ou en lui disant au revoir, il l'embrassait, doucement, avant de lui faire un de ses sourires charmeurs.

S'il ne l'était pas déjà que trop, il aurait suffi de ceci pour qu'il tombe amoureux. Il aurait suffi de ces moments passés ensembles, sous la couette, ou dans la cuisine, ou dans la rue, ou n'importe où. Il aurait suffi de Sousuke.

Et ces pensées de bon matin, qui lui rappelaient à quel point il avait de la chance, à quel point il pouvait se considérer comblé, de temps en temps elles lui donnaient envie. Elles le faisaient le réveiller, ou sortir de sa torpeur, pour qu'il l'embrasse, voire plus.

Ce matin n'était certainement pas une exception, et pour une fois il sentit que les choses se dérouleraient facilement car une caresse le long de sa colonne vertébrale le fit frissonner, et deux yeux clairs croisèrent les siens. Et lorsque Sousuke ne lui dit pas bonjour, ou une quelconque salutation, il sut que le brun voulait la même chose que lui.

Makoto grimpa alors sur son bassin, roulant doucement ses hanches contre les siennes, alors que les mains de Sousuke se levaient pour se poser et accompagner son mouvement. Il ne perdit pas de temps, et baissa l'élastique du boxer du brun pour attraper son érection naissante et commencer un doux mouvement de va-et-vient.

Un long soupir de contentement résonna sous lui, et le châtain sourit car il commençait à prendre la main, à savoir ce que son petit ami préférait qu'il touche. Ce fut donc en se mordant un peu la langue qu'il fit glisser l'ongle de son pouce tout le long de la verge, et un gémissement lui répondit, suivit d'une respiration de plus en plus marquée.

Sous leur couette, la température monta rapidement, et il sentit des gouttes de sueur perler et rouler le long de ses cuisses. L'odeur musquée des corps l'enivra un peu, et il lâcha à son tour un halètement, sans même être touché, juste excité par la scène. Le brun dont les abdominaux se contractaient un peu car son sexe était un peu sensible car rapidement mit debout, qui se mordait la lèvre, passait une main dans ses cheveux, et le scannait des yeux, comme affamé.

Et son mouvement s'accéléra instinctivement, souhaitant voir plus, que le plaisir envahisse le brun, lui fasse fermer les yeux, lâcher un cri guttural. Et il sut que cela arriverait sous peu lorsqu'il sentit les phalanges s'enfoncer dans sa peau, et que ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent.

« Plus... Plus _vite. _» ordonna-t-il, et son ton fit frissonner Makoto, qui s'exécuta, accélérant son mouvement et reprenant ses rapides coups de bassin. Il se redressa alors, pour mieux se déhancher, et fit tomber la couette d'au dessus d'eux, observant sans honte l'homme en dessous lui, sa verge humide entre ses doigts, et poussa un long murmure appréciateur.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour que Sousuke jouisse dans sa main, retenant un long râle de bien-être derrière ses lèvres fermées. Ses mains se réajustèrent en un claquement sur ses hanches, alors qu'il laissait son orgasme se prolonger autant de temps que possible, et son bassin se souleva aussi alors qu'un dernier jet de fluides s'échappait de sa verge.

Son corps retomba peu délicatement sur le lit, et sa bouche s'ouvrit enfin pour laisser passer sa respiration entrecoupées de soupirs satisfaits. Makoto alla se pencher pour attraper les mouchoirs, qui étaient désormais bien en évidence sur la table de nuit étant donné qu'ils en avaient régulièrement besoin, et s'essuya la main, puis le peu qui avait dégouliné sur le bas-ventre de Sousuke.

Et à peine eut-il lancé les papiers dans la poubelle que sa position un peu surélevé sur ses genoux, traversant le lit, fut utilisée à l'avantage de son petit ami qui se faufila en dehors de la prise de ses jambes et se retrouva dans son dos, alors que Makoto était à quatre pattes sur le matelas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, et il lança vainement :

« Sousuke qu'est-ce que- ah! »

Toute protestation s'arrêta là, car le plus grand avait d'ors et déjà descendu son sous-vêtement, ou en tout cas l'arrière car son érection coinçait l'avant du boxer. Mais cela ne sembla pas le déranger, quand il passa une main sur son arrière train, et se pencha pour frôler son dos de son torse mat, tout en embrassant sa nuque.

« Mmh, ça me fait penser à quelque chose... »

Il chuchotait ceci, d'une voix grave et sensuelle, tout en attrapant le tube de lubrifiant, ce qui fit lâcher une plainte à Makoto, rouge dans cette position ainsi qu'impatient.

« Q-Quoi...?

– Y a une fois où tu t'étais baladé en serviette dans mon appart. Elle avait glissé et j'avais vu ton cul. »

En entendant ceci, il fronça les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à ce sujet, et tourna du mieux qu'il pouvait la tête vers lui.

« Comment?

– Si, si. » acquiesça-t-il, alors qu'il ne cherchait pas à le nier, mais se demandait juste où il voulait en venir. Et heureusement pour lui, Sousuke le lui dit rapidement, continuant malgré tout de glisser ses lèvres contre la peau de son dos, s'arrêtant à la limite de ses fesses : « C'est pour ça que la première chose qui m'a fait fantasmer, c'était ça. Faut que t'avoues qu'il est sacrément bien foutu. »

A ces mots, son premier doigt entra en lui, et il fit tomber son visage dans son oreiller en poussant un long geignement, à la fois à cause des paroles embarrassantes mais aussi le geste. Et Sousuke en jouait, continuait de lui murmurer des insanités à l'oreille, de choses qu'il avait pu faire en pensant à lui, à son corps, et l'imagination du châtain partait en vrille, alors que le mouvement en lui s'accélérait, que le doigt devenait deux doigts.

Le front collé contre le tissu, il fermait les yeux sans être capable de dire quoique ce soit, envahi par la sensation, alors que son érection frottait contre son boxer et l'humidifiait un peu. Une plainte lui échappa, et il secoua un peu plus les hanches, à la fois pour faire aller les doigts plus profondément, mais aussi pour que Sousuke n'oublie pas qu'il n'était pas une femme, qu'il avait besoin qu'on s'occupe de _ça_.

Et effectivement, celui-ci réalisa rapidement, brisant une seconde son image de dominateur à la langue bien pendue, mais ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il se fige, et, son visage contre son omoplate, Makoto sentit son sourire s'élargir.

Car il mordit un peu la peau, ajouta un troisième doigt, et se mit aussi à le toucher à travers le sous-vêtement. Un gémissement surpris lui échappa, mais rapidement ce fut sa respiration lourde qui suivit, alors que les doigts allaient et venaient en lui, qu'une bouche embrassait et marquait la peau de son dos, et que son érection demeurait coincée dans une prison un peu douloureuse mais qui la frottait délicieusement.

Et, après quelques minutes de ce jeu, frôlements contre son corps, mots à l'oreille, la masse allant et venant en lui toucha sa prostate par hasard. Et ceci, Sousuke dut le sentir quand son corps entier se contracta, que sa respiration fut soudain plus sèche et que son dos le creusa.

« Eh bien, enfin trouvée... Je vais faire attention à pas la perdre, maintenant. »

Et il s'exécuta, ne lâchant plus l'organe à vif, qui faisait parfois tressauter ses bras sur lesquels il tenait vaillamment pour ne pas s'étouffer dans l'oreiller. Sousuke s'appliqua à ne plus manquer cette zone à chaque fois que ses doigts s'inséraient en lui, et fit descendre totalement son sous-vêtement, pour attraper son érection.

C'est ainsi qu'avec un cri légèrement aigu, Makoto se crispa, laissa ses poumons devenir de la guimauve et gémit durant tout son orgasme, ses hanches bougeant un peu à la rencontre de la main qui ne cessa ses attentions jusqu'à ce qu'il ait véritablement fini. Les yeux fermés, sa prise disparut, et il tomba contre le matelas, manquant se mordre la langue sa tête rencontra l'oreiller. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits, l'œil dans le vague, quelques tâches de couleurs bloquant sa vision après qu'il ait fermé les paupières trop fort.

C'est en sentant une main, douce, passer à nouveau sur lui qu'il revint un peu à lui. N'osant pas bouger car son sexe était encore un peu dur, ultra-sensible et coincé entre lui et les draps, il tourna juste la tête et vit le haut d'une épaule, tandis que des doigts glissaient contre la peau de ses fesses.

« Sousuke, qu'est-ce que tu fais...? » chuchota-t-il, encore trop dans son extase pour être certain de ce qu'il se passait, et une voix chaude lui répondit :

« Je profite de ce que j'ai sous la main.

– Mais ce sont mes fesses...

– Et putain faudrait faire quelque chose parce qu'elles sont incroyables. »

Il fronça doucement les sourcils avant de secouer la tête avec une moue défaite, choisissant de ne rien répondre aux idioties de son petit ami, et appréciant malgré tout le contact. Et après quelques minutes à masser les globes de chair, Sousuke descendit enfin de son perchoir pour se coucher près du châtain qui rouvrit paresseusement les yeux, remettant enfin son boxer.

« Tu as fini?

– Oui.

– Tu les aimes vraiment tant que ça?

– Eh, j'aime le reste aussi hein. Mais là, c'est un sacré niveau, on voit les effets de la natation.

– Mmh. »

Et ainsi, le coach d'Iwatobi passa une main le long de ses côtes, caressant la peau, et s'arrêtant en haut des cuisses, balayant du regard le corps face au sien, se gorgeant de ces courbes dures qui, il y a quelques années, l'auraient laissé totalement de marbre. Il se faisait la réflexion qu'en vérité, il n'y avait probablement que Makoto qu'il voyait ainsi, que d'autres hommes ne lui feraient jamais autant d'effet, et des femmes non plus pour le coup; et une question se posa à lui.

« Dis... je vais paraître un peu narcissique, mais j'aimerai bien savoir ce qui te plaît chez moi... »

La phrase prit un peu de court le châtain, qui cilla doucement, avant de s'esclaffer :

« Euh, vaste question...

– Non, pas tellement, j'ai dû mal à le formuler... c'est juste... » il réfléchit, se demandant de quelle manière l'expliquer. « Genre, je sais pas du tout c'est quoi ton type d'homme. Enfin, j'en sais rien, je me suis jamais posé la question vu que quand on m'a dit que t'étais gay, j'étais bien trop occupé à être terrifié pour ça. »

Un léger blanc retentit, tandis que les sourcils de Makoto se fronçaient doucement, et il réalisa soudain :

« Ah ouais, merde, je t'avais dis que j'avais deviné que t'étais gay, nan? »

Le châtain parut soudain un peu plus appréhensif et hocha la tête :

« ...oui, pourquoi? »

Rapidement, il se mit à rire, et cela eut l'air de détendre un peu son petit ami, car il expliqua rapidement :

« Nan, t'inquiète, c'est juste... le moi trou du cul de l'époque qui était bien trop apeuré pour te dire la vérité. En fait, j'ai... pas du tout deviné tout seul, au contraire, j'étais stupidement persuadé que t'étais hétéro, et j'ai dit je ne sais plus quoi à propos de t'aider à te trouver une fille à Nanase, qui l'a super mal pris et m'a immédiatement engueulé en me disant que t'étais gay. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux en entendant ceci, et se redressa sur son coude.

« Comment? Quand ça? »

L'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise le traversa vaguement, et il marmotta :

« Euh, c'était juste avant qu'il aille en Australie... pourquoi, c'est grave?

– E-Eh bien il me semble que je lui avais demandé de ne pas te le dire, justement! »

Ce fut son tour d'être un peu bouche bée.

« Ah bon? Mais pourquoi?

– Eh bien parce que... » il se mordit la lèvre, haussant les épaules et détournant les yeux. « Disons que je lui avais parlé de... ce que je ressentais pour toi, et il voulait absolument que je te le dise, mais je lui avais interdit.

– Attends, attends, fit-il en se redressant pour s'asseoir en tailleur dans sa direction, ayant du mal à croire ce qu'il entendait. Tu... crushais déjà sur moi? Sérieux?

– Euh... oui.

– Mais pourquoi? J'avais vraiment rien d'intéressant!

– Je n'en sais rien, moi, c'était... » il s'éclaircit la gorge, clairement gêné de se rappeler de ces vieux souvenirs qui plus est peu flatteurs. « Ça a commencé lorsque... j'ai bu chez toi, pour la première fois. On avait... fait des jeux, et puis je t'avais parlé de... enfin, on avait parlé de beaucoup de choses. »

Soudainement très intéressé, il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et écouta, alors que Makoto, toujours rose, racontait, bien qu'il ait lentement un petit sourire qui apparaisse sur son visage.

« Ensuite, il y a eu le lendemain, lorsque tu devais aller chez le médecin et tu avais assez peur, et que je t'ai accompagné... moi aussi j'ai commencé à m'angoisser, je dois dire, à ce moment-là, mais... » il inspira, et déglutit, semblant revivre la scène et les sensations qui l'avaient envahies à cet instant. « Quand je t'ai vu sortir, et _sourire_, pas juste le petit en coin, ou moqueur, celui véritablement... heureux, et que tu m'as pris dans tes bras... »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, faisant des signes de mains explicites, et osa enfin faire tomber ses pupilles dans les siennes, son sourire s'étirant un peu plus tandis que Sousuke serrait les lèvres pour ne pas avoir l'air trop fier, ou heureux d'apprendre ce genre de choses, il ne savait pas trop. Néanmoins, Makoto ajouta rapidement :

« Ce n'était pas un coup de foudre, hein, c'était juste physique au début! Le reste... je ne sais pas trop quand c'est venu, au fur et à mesure je pense. Déjà, devoir en parler à Haru, car il a rapidement deviné qu'il y avait quelque chose, ça ne l'a rendu que plus officiel. » en se rappelant de quelque chose il se mit un peu à rire. « D'ailleurs, il y avait eu un jour où tu m'avais tiré hors de l'amphi parce que tu me trouvais bizarre, et je ne voulais pas te parler de ce que j'avais, alors que c'était justement toi qui me rendait comme ça...

– Woah. »

Sousuke se recoucha lentement sur le côté, s'appuyant sur sa main, tout en ayant l'air toujours aussi stupéfait mais satisfait.

« J'avoue que j'aurais pas cru... je ne sais pas, dans ma tête en fait je me disais que ça avait dû être sur le coup, quand on a failli s'emballer... je suis assez flatté, en fait.

– Je te l'ai dit : c'était physique. »

Et il ne sourit que plus à l'utilisation du passé. Makoto, lui, inspira longuement, et fit glisser sa paume le long de son bras, jusqu'à attraper son poignet et le lever à la hauteur de ses yeux, massant un peu la main, ses phalanges, les points nerveux, les tendons. Il souffla alors :

« En tout cas je crois que ce que je préfère chez toi ce sont tes mains.

– Mes mains? répéta-t-il comme pour être sûr, et il acquiesça, venant doucement embrasser le haut de ses doigts. Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes mains? »

L'air un peu joueur, il haussa les épaules.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes fesses, hein?

– Oh, ne joue pas à ça, tu vas perdre, s'esclaffa-t-il, avant d'à nouveau aller passer ses doigts sur le bas de son dos. Elles sont fermes, douces, super rondes aussi. J'ai toujours été faible face aux culs, je dois dire. Et puis j'aime bien qu'elles soient un peu plus carrées, je sais pas, ça me donne envie de les mordre. »

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte de jusqu'où son explication était allée, quand il releva les yeux il aperçut le châtain rouge vif, l'air coincé, et il éclata de rire, ne cessant de caresser sa peau.

« Hé, j'ai répondu, à ton tour! fit-il en le voyant plonger son visage dans son oreiller. Et mes mains, alors?

– ...elles sont grandes.

– C'est tout? » répondit-il, ne résistant pas à son hilarité qui reprit le dessus, et qui gagna Makoto une fois que ses rougeurs furent descendues, celui-ci lui répliquant qu'il aimait bien ses mains mais qu'il n'avait pas de raison particulière.

Et après un petit silence confortable, Makoto revint ce qu'il avait précédemment attendu :

« Mais, tu étais _terrifié_ quand tu as appris que j'étais homosexuel? Tu avais peur que...?

– Ah non non! s'empressa-t-il de répliquer. Au contraire, dis-toi que c'est _ça_ qui m'a fait commencer à tilter sur la manière dont je te voyais. Non, vraiment, c'est certainement l'un des trucs les plus débiles de ma vie. » il secoua la tête, et soupira : « Je l'ai appris, et je me suis immédiatement mis en tête qu'il fallait que je te fasse comprendre que ça me posait pas de problème, le souci c'est que ça _me_ posait un problème parce que ça me rendait tout chose avec toi. Je savais plus du tout comment agir, et paf, y a un jour où je t'ai vu faire ce que tu fais, là, ramener tes cheveux mouillés en arrière. A ce moment précis j'ai compris que j'avais un gros problème : celui de pas avoir capté que ça faisait des jours voire des semaines que je me branlais en pensant à toi. »

Makoto, de nouveau rose, fronça tout de même le nez.

« Tu aurais pu formuler ça mieux...

– Pour le coup j'aurais pas pu, ça s'est passé aussi débilement que ça. Et ensuite y a eu Rin qui m'a fait cracher le morceau, parce que pour le coup moi c'était dès le début physique _et_ plus que ça, il a essayé de me convaincre de tenter le coup avec toi. Moi j'y croyais pas une seconde, ensuite à ton anniversaire tu m'as clairement déprimé en me disant que t'étais pas du tout intéressé, alors je t'ai évité, jusqu'à... cette soirée où t'aurais pu emballer le plus grand con de cette terre. »

Cela sembla beaucoup pour Makoto, qui eut besoin de quelques secondes pour tout assimiler, remettre ça dans l'ordre, se souvenir. C'est pour cette raison qu'il revint sur un point :

« Je t'ai dis que je n'étais _pas_ intéressé...?

– Ben, je t'ai dis que je savais que t'étais gay, et t'as tout de suite répondu que tu m'avais jamais approché en t'imaginant des trucs. »

La réalisation fut clairement visible sur la visage de Makoto, qui sembla soudain comprendre le sens de l'univers. Et effectivement, ainsi, beaucoup de rouages se mettaient en place.

« C'est pour _ça_ que tu ne me parlais plus?

– Ouais.

– Et qu'il y a eu tous... ces moments bizarres?

– Tu l'as bien décrit. »

L'air toujours aussi sur les fesses, Makoto laissa tout ceci l'envahir, tandis que Sousuke glissait ses bras autour de sa taille.

« C'est vraiment...

– Stupide?

– ...oui, je pense que c'est le mot.

– Ça convient lorsqu'on se rend compte qu'on a passé six mois à se tourner autour parce qu'on flippait.

– L'important c'est qu'aujourd'hui ce soit différent. »

Sousuke sourit doucement, acquiesçant, et faisant glisser son pouce sur la peau de l'autre.

« Moi je suis plus un trou du cul. »

Makoto aussi se mit à sourire, riant en s'approchant pour l'embrasser.

« Non, tu n'es plus un trou du cul. »

Bien qu'il ait ouvert grand les yeux en entendant son petit ami parler comme cela, il accepta avec plaisir le baiser, laissant un bref ricanement lui échapper avant de resserrer la prise de ses bras et d'emporter le châtain rouler avec lui. Ils soupirèrent doucement en faisant glisser leurs mains un peu partout, Sousuke se disant qu'il était plutôt prêt pour un second round, même s'il commençait à avoir faim. Mais ce fut jusqu'à ce qu'il entende soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et qu'il se fige, avant de faire tomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur.

« _Sousuke? _»

Makoto aussi se hérissa, reconnaissant la voix de son vieil ami, et il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en un grand fracas, et que les voix ne tardèrent pas à s'élever :

« Oh putain!

– Ta mère t'a pas appris à frapper, Matsuoka?

– C'est _ma_ chambre, bordel!

– Pendant encore une journée c'est pas le cas! »

Se sentant mourir de honte, Makoto se glissa lentement sur le côté, espérant certainement se faire petit pendant que les deux autres se lançaient divers noms d'oiseaux. Et effectivement, finalement Rin ressortit une fois qu'il eut compris qu'il mettait vraiment Makoto mal à l'aise, et le temps que Sousuke le traite de sale con une dernière fois avant que Rin ne ferme la porte, il se tourna vers son petit ami.

« ...je crois que je vais me lever.

– Heu, oui. »

Et Sousuke, bien que ce soit en soupirant, entreprit de se rhabiller puis sortit de la chambre dans laquelle Makoto demeurait le visage dans son oreiller. Malgré l'agacement, il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine depuis laquelle son meilleur ami se trouvait, et grogna :

« Sache que je te le pardonnerai jamais.

– Quoi, t'allais enfin tremper ton biscuit?

– _Non_, c'est déjà fait, et c'est pas pour autant que j'aimerai pas le refaire autant de fois que possible. »

Une grimace lui fut envoyée et il alla se servir du café que Rin avait préparé en attendant qu'il arrive. La caféine l'éveilla un peu, et pendant une seconde il hésita à en apporter un mug à Makoto qui n'avait pas l'air près de sortir.

« Sérieux, la prochaine fois fais gaffe.

– Je savais pas qu'il était là!

– T'aurais pu voir ses chaussures dans l'entrée, nan? »

Et le rouquin fit balancer sa tête en avant, soupirant sèchement et se couvrant le front. Sousuke repéra alors une marque rouge en haut de son crâne.

« Hey, tu t'es battu?

– Huh?

– Putain, mais c'est laid en plus! Tu t'es soigné?

– A-Ah, sembla-t-il comprendre. Je me suis pas battu, c'est... » il serra la mâchoire et ferma brusquement les yeux. « Merde, il... s'est passé pas mal de trucs hier. »

Sousuke sembla alors comprendre qu'il était nécessaire qu'il s'assoie, et il le fit avec un peu d'appréhension au fond du ventre. Rin lui parla alors rapidement de la soirée de la veille, de sa cuite, de l'appel d'Akage, de Haruka, du réveil.

« Il t'a _assommé_?

– Ouais, visiblement j'étais... insistant. »

Cela ne le rassura pas tellement, bien qu'il se dise que c'était clairement mieux que si Akage avait juste cédé et laissé Rin faire. Pour le coup, son opinion sur le _yakuza_ grimpa pas mal.

« Hey, Rin, la prochaine fois que tu veux te défoncer la tronche, tu m'appelles, ok?

– Et si t'es avec Makoto, hein?

– Ça sera pas le cas tant que la prochaine fois que tu te bourres la gueule n'est pas la semaine prochaine, merci du rappel. Mais de toute façon ce genre de choses ont largement la priorité. Sérieux, c'est pas toi, là, faut que tu te ressaisisses, ça va aller je te dis. »

Et à ceci, son ami ne répondit rien, l'air encore dans les vapes. Sousuke, donc, insista :

« Nanase t'a appelé depuis hier?

– Je sais pas.

– T'as éteins ton portable? »

Il hocha doucement la tête tout en allant prendre son appareil, et il le ralluma. Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir la nuée d'appels manqués, mails non lus; qu'on l'appela de nouveau.

« Uh, c'est mon attaché de presse...? »

Il fit alors un petit signe au brun et décrocha, s'éclaircissant au mieux la voix. Et lorsque l'homme l'entendit, même Sousuke put le percevoir, car il se mit à crier dans le combiné, et Rin fronça les sourcils pour tenter de comprendre.

« Attends, quoi... quels journaux, de quoi tu parles... »

Il s'écoula quelques secondes, Sousuke ne les sentit absolument pas. Une phrase fendit alors l'air, tandis que Makoto arrivait en trombe dans la pièce, l'air paniqué.

« Ils ont publié une photo de _quoi!?_

– Rin! »

Et le nageur releva la tête, l'air affreusement paniqué, alors que le châtain tournait son portable et la photo qu'il venait de recevoir : celle d'un tabloïd, affichant fièrement, en première page, le nouveau champion olympique du 100m papillon et du relais 4 nages. L'homme assis devant eux, qui sur ce cliché était dans une voiture, en train d'embrasser un autre homme dont on distinguait vaguement l'arrière de la tête, et ses piercings sur le lobe de l'oreille.

Sousuke s'arracha de la vue, du secret dévoilé, devenant un scandale, car il devait voir, savoir, la manière dont Rin réagissait, s'il le prendrait sur lui, s'il saurait y faire face. Et ses espoirs s'évanouirent.

Celui-ci semblait voir son monde s'écrouler.

/

« D'accord, Rin. Tu as deux options. »

La tête plongée dans ses mains, le nageur fixait la table entre lui et son attaché de presse, qui après avoir fait les cents pas dans la salle de réunion où ils se trouvaient, avoir appelé des gens, devant lui, pour faire comme s'il n'existait pas au moins vingt fois; décida finalement de lui exposer la situation. Cela aurait pu être pour le rassurer, lui dire qu'il s'occupait de tout. Mais non. Il n'était pas son babysitter, mais son agent. Et Rin avait merdé, il était d'autant plus important qu'il ne compte pas sur un homme pour prendre toute la responsabilité, ou celui-ci l'abandonnerait car ce qui venait de leur tomber dessus était très compliqué à gérer.

La tête encore douloureuse, à cause de la gueule de bois ou bien le stress, la peur; il haussa les épaules et le poussa à continuer d'un mouvement de tête. Celui-ci sembla accepter sa réponse, et commença alors :

« Option numéro 1 : on fait une conférence de presse où tu confirmes être homo. Ça va nous faire perdre des sponsors, ainsi que t'assurer de ne pas être tranquille pour les six mois à venir. »

Le jeune médaillé grimaça, son dos se serrant sous les mots durs mais honnêtes de son associé, qui n'avait clairement pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle.

« Option numéro 2 : on fait une conférence de presse, où cette fois tu infirmes toute rumeur. En résultat, tu auras toujours autant les journalistes aux fesses, et en plus de ça si on apprend que tu as publiquement menti, non seulement tu perdras des sponsors, mais aussi ta crédibilité. Ton choix? »

Il expira sèchement entre ses dents, retenant l'envie qui le parcourait depuis de longues heures, celle de tout bonnement éclater en larmes, comme lorsqu'il était enfant, attendre que sa mère vienne le réconforter. Mais il n'avait personne, pour le moment.

Il était confronté au plus grand choix de sa carrière, mais aussi l'un des plus gênant, l'un des plus humiliants. Il savait que cette menace existait, il le savait depuis que des journalistes avaient commencé à le suivre, à partir du moment même où son nom était passé au JT de 20h. Il savait cela, mais ne s'attendait pas à ce que cela arrive maintenant, à ce que ce soit si brutal, et enfin dans un moment où il n'avait pas besoin que ceci, aussi, survienne.

« Je choisis la peste ou le choléra en gros.

– Oui. »

Dans les faits, la première proposition paraissait la meilleure. Il y aurait beaucoup moins de problèmes, et il n'aimait absolument pas l'idée de mentir, de dire être hétéro au monde quand bien même la vérité était tout autre. Cependant, beaucoup de choses se retournaient aussi contre lui.

Il ne savait même pas s'il serait capable de prononcer un mot, d'oser le sortir de sa gorge, d'affronter les milliers d'yeux ayant faim de scoops, vivant son humiliation comme le meilleur jour de leur carrière. Il ne voulait pas être du bétail, être un bouc-émissaire, devenir ce symbole gay qui s'est fait attraper par mégarde. Rin souhaitait qu'on le reconnaisse pour son talent, ses médailles durement gagnées, ses efforts, sa détermination. Pas ça. Tout sauf ça.

Un léger toquet résonna contre la porte, et son attaché de presse s'y précipita. Rin garda ses yeux fixés sur la table, les murmures ne l'atteignant pas, car sa tête était trop pleine de choses, que son estomac lui faisait mal. Alors quand on vint se rasseoir devant lui, il sursauta, car son associé était sorti, et que c'était Ikenami Hena qui lui faisait désormais face.

Il l'observa avec de grands yeux, et ne put s'empêcher de lui envoyer un regard suppliant, désespéré, qu'elle lui apporte une solution. La jeune femme le connaissait, il avait travaillé avec elle et il la savait capable. Mais tout ce qu'elle lui adressa fut un regard grave, et murmura, sans pour autant chercher à être douce :

« J'ai deux questions. Si tu me mens, Matsuoka, je te jetterai dans la rue et tu te débrouilleras seul. »

Il hocha rapidement la tête, la respiration un peu tremblante alors que ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle sembla ainsi le considérer sincère, et se lança :

« D'abord, est-ce que le type sur la photo t'a piégé? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux car il ne s'attendait pas à cela, et s'empressa de répondre :

« Non, bien sûr que non!

– Comment t'es aussi sûr?

– On est sortis ensemble pendant plus de six mois, je le connais, il chercherait jamais à faire ça!

– La jalousie, parfois, ça change une personne. »

Il prit soin de tonner, car Akage n'était en rien mêlé à cela, et qu'il refusait qu'il le soit :

« J'en suis absolument certain. »

Quelque chose en lui se tordit alors, car il n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont le rouquin avait pu réagir à ceci, et Rin n'avait pas son portable sur lui, il avait été pris par son attaché de presse pour filtrer les appels qu'il pourrait recevoir. Il se mit même vaguement à craindre, car Akage pouvait le vivre de milles manières, et qu'il devait s'assurer que ce soit la bonne.

« Rendez-moi mon portable, je dois le contacter!

– Tu le feras après ma seconde question. »

Il tâcha alors de se calmer un peu, de respirer lentement, comme avant une course, pour avoir l'esprit clair, et la laisser demander :

« Est-ce que Nanase est lié à cette histoire? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de se hérisser, de ciller rapidement.

« P-Pourquoi-

– Réponds simplement à ma question. »

Rin baissa alors la tête, la honte l'envahissant, le désarroi, tandis qu'un minable son finissait enfin par sortir de sa bouche :

« ...oui. »

Hena hocha alors la tête, et cela sembla lui suffire. Elle se releva, repartit vers la porte en se contentant de lui dire qu'elle se chargeait de tout, alors qu'il se tordait au dessus de la table, sa gorge horriblement douloureuse tandis qu'il sentait pour de bon des larmes pointer au coin de ses yeux. Il amena alors rapidement ses mains pour les essuyer, respirer un bon coup, mais rien ne s'améliora.

Lorsque son agent revint, il lui demanda de le laisser une minute pour appeler la personne avec lui sur la photo. L'homme hésita, mais Rin lui promit qu'il aurait une réponse pour lui après cela, bien qu'il n'en soit vraiment pas certain, que ce soit un prétexte pour s'assurer que Akage allait bien.

Les tonalités résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, et il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait demander, ce qu'il pouvait bien faire, de quelle manière s'excuser. Alors quand il entendit le son du combiné décroché, mais sans aucune voix derrière, il sentit ses larmes revenir troubler sa vue.

« ...je suis désolé Akage. Tellement... tellement, putain de désolé, merde... »

Il renifla, ne put empêcher une exhalation tremblante de lui échapper pour retenir un sanglot. Et après de longues secondes, ce fut une voix blanche, rauque, qui finalement lui répondit :

« _Tu savais pas. Je t'en veux pas, t'inquiète._

– Tu vas bien? Ils n'ont visiblement pas ton nom, mais ils ont ta plaque-

– _Ouais, à propos de ça... _»

Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et, après un long moment, put finalement seulement gémir :

« _Je... Je vais quitter le pays, Rin. On se reverra pas. _»

Il sentit quelque chose casser en lui. Il voulut protester, mais en fut incapable. Akage ne cherchait que la tranquillité, et il venait de briser son fragile bonheur. Il ne voulait pas lui dire au revoir. Mais, par sa faute, ils n'avaient aucun autre choix.

« Tu, tu seras protégé, ne t'inquiète pas! Je t'achèterai une nouvelle caisse, je t'aiderai pour t'installer autre part-

– _Nan, nan,_ protesta-t-il rapidement. _C'est pas des journalistes dont j'ai peur. Je m'en fous, même, je les défoncerai s'ils s'approchent de moi. Mais... _» Il souffla lourdement, sa voix se cassant plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse articuler : « _Je peux pas apparaître dans le journal, ce sera la merde... je, je peux pas, et puis s'il me voit... _»

Un grand froid envahit Rin, et son regard se perdit dans le vague, alors que la détresse de son ami l'atteignait, et qu'il était incapable de la saisir, d'y faire quoique ce soit. Un rire forcé lui parvint.

« _Déjà, si j'apparaissais sur une couverture il m'engueulerait, alors en plus avec un autre gars, là... je lui appartiens pas, à ce connard, et heureusement, mais bordel je peux pas, je... _»

Les larmes coulèrent pour de bon sur les joues du nageur.

« _Je pourrais jamais lui faire face le jour où je le retrouverai. Je suis désolé, Rin. _»

Les bips de fin de conversation l'atteignirent. Et Rin se rendit compte qu'il savait encore moins qu'avant ce qu'il était censé faire.

Il se leva alors, prit ses affaires. Et fit la seule chose qui lui semblait avoir un minimum de sens, que même Akage avait choisie de faire, qu'il souhaitait faire depuis plus d'une semaine.

Fuir.

/

C'est épuisé que Haruka rentra chez lui ce soir-là, qui plus est pour voir un certain châtain horriblement stressé et donc bavard l'y accueillir. Il avait passé la journée en studios de radio, ou sur des plateaux de télévision avec le reste de l'équipe de natation, et parfois d'autres japonais vainqueurs. Cela avait été long, fatiguant, encore plus lorsqu'ils devaient faire, encore et toujours, face à la même question.

_Que pensez-vous de la une de TodayJapan d'aujourd'hui?_

Cette photo immonde, prise depuis une voiture garée derrière celle où se trouvait Matsuoka Rin, double médaillé olympique, embrassant un autre homme. Cette photo qui avait fait le tour du net, qui donnait lieu à toutes les rumeurs possibles, et il avait eu l'occasion de toutes les entendre. Elles lui donnaient une seule envie : vomir.

Il avait beau être en froid avec Rin ces derniers temps, ce genre de choses était inacceptable. La sexualité de Rin n'avait rien à voir avec ses performances, avec sa performance. Il se rappelait alors de cette soirée en Australie, il y a des années, où son ami avait pleuré dans ses bras alors qu'il n'avait fait que lui dire qu'il s'en fichait qu'il soit homosexuel, qu'il ne voyait de raison de changer sa manière de se comporter avec lui.

Désormais, il comprenait un peu. Les autres, c'était ainsi qu'ils réagissaient à une nouvelle comme celle-là. C'était exactement de cela que Rin avait eu peur, la raison pour laquelle il s'était caché.

Et son meilleur ami aussi se sentait affecté, car il connaissait Rin depuis aussi longtemps que lui, et probablement car il comprenait bien mieux que lui ce qu'il devait aujourd'hui ressentir. Après tout, Makoto avait longtemps caché sa sexualité, lui aussi, pas car il avait peur de journalistes mais de la réaction d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Heureusement, les choses s'étaient résolues pour le mieux, la preuve : il sortait avec cet ami, Sousuke aussi n'en avait rien à faire de ce genre de choses.

Mais Rin était célèbre, et désormais un simple hashtag sur twitter. Et pas pour sa nage.

« Tu as pu le voir? » demanda alors le châtain lorsqu'ils furent autour de sa table pour dîner, les deux n'ayant pas très faim et le silence planant entre eux car ils avaient rapidement éteint la télévision et la radio.

Haruka se contenta de secouer la tête pour lui faire comprendre que non, et attrapa un nouveau morceau de maquereau. Le temps que Makoto replonge dans son plat, le brun murmurait :

« J'aurais préféré être celui sur cette photo. »

Son ami releva la tête en sa direction, les yeux grands ouverts face à sa déclaration.

« Si j'avais insisté, j'aurais pu le raccompagner en voiture. Nous serions dans le même cas, et il n'aurait pas à être seul.

– Les seuls fautifs sont les journalistes, Haru.

– C'est à cause de moi s'il a tellement bu ce soir-là. S'il a voulu rentrer plus tôt. Il continue de m'en vouloir pour ce qu'il s'est aussi passé avant- »

Rapidement, des mains tombèrent sur ses épaules, pour les serrer et le ramener à la réalité. Ainsi, croiser les pupilles vertes de son meilleur ami le tira de ses pensées sombres une seconde, encore plus lorsqu'il entendit ensuite :

« Haru, tu n'es _pas_ le coupable. Rin peut t'en vouloir pour cette histoire entre vous deux, mais il ne te le mettra jamais sur le dos car il ne te _hait_ pas. C'est même le contraire, il doit être soulagé que tu ne sois pas mêlé à cela. »

Les mots planèrent un moment, et il grimaça un peu, marmottant :

« Mais je le suis. »

Ils fixèrent la table entre eux une seconde, puis Makoto soupira car il ne pouvait empêcher Haru de continuer de penser ceci. Il fut alors seulement capable de lui asséner, avec son sourire le plus rassurant :

« En tout cas, ça va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas. Rin va trouver une solution, et d'ici peu cette histoire se tassera. C'est toujours le cas, dans quelques semaines les gens seront passés à autre chose. »

Et à ceci, il fut forcé d'acquiescer, bien que cela ne l'aide en rien à se sentir mieux, malheureusement. Il recommença alors à manger, ses pensées confuses, douloureuses, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose lui vienne en tête.

« Pourquoi es-tu là? Sousuke repart à Iwatobi demain, non? »

A l'entente de ces mots, Makoto se tendit un peu, mais finit sa bouchée pour l'avaler durement, et souffler :

« Oui, il reprend le travail lundi. Mais on y va après-demain, je peux tenir une journée sans le voir quand même.

– Tu es sûr? »

Il soupira longuement, et reposa ses baguettes, pour asséner :

« Oui. Il était d'accord avec moi. Je ne te laissais pas tout seul ce soir.

– Lui il le sera, sans même savoir où est Rin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu veux que je l'appelle? » proposa-t-il en riant un peu, car l'idée était vraiment farfelue lorsqu'on en venait à Haru. Seulement, celui-ci, au contraire, haussa les épaules.

« S'il en a envie. Tant que vous ne faites rien devant moi. »

Ses sourcils s'élevèrent haut, car il ne se serait vraiment pas attendu à ceci de sa part, mais son intuition qui avait été que Haru se sentirait seul ce soir-là ne faisait que se confirmer. Il sortit alors son portable et lui dit qu'il allait l'appeler, se rendant dans la salle de bain pour passer son appel.

« _Allô?_

– Sousuke, c'est moi, ça va? »

Le lourd grognement qui lui répondit parla pour lui.

« _Comme un lundi, alors qu'on est samedi_. »

L'ironie grinçante lui tira un léger sourire, mais il insista malgré tout :

« Tu as pu avoir Rin? »

Et c'est un lourd rire qui lui répondit, de ceux que Sousuke avait pu avoir dans sa voiture après qu'il soit sorti du stade en courant car il avait eu peur, et cela ne le rassura absolument pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

– _Rien, rien... juste, ce crétin, évidemment qu'il fallait qu'il me le dise qu'à moi, hein... _»

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent, et il pressa :

« Comment? Tu l'as eu? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? »

Même à travers le téléphone, il put sentir son petit ami secouer la tête de désapprobation.

« _Il a dit merde à ses associés, les a licenciés pour qu'ils ne le suivent pas, et vient à peine de décoller pour l'Australie, là. Il s'est barré._ »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Chapitre pas foufou à part le passage _sexy_ entre Makoto et Sousuke, j'en conviens ^^ En tout cas, vous voyez désormais un peu ce qui se démêle au milieu de toute cette histoire; et la grande question : qu'est-ce que Haru va faire alors que Rin n'est même plus au Japon?

Je vous laisse voir la semaine prochaine la suite des événements! En attendant, je vous dis bonne journée, et n'oubliez pas d'aller voter si vous êtes majeurs et en capacité de le faire! C'est important, on ne laissera pas les extrêmes nous faire croire qu'ils sont majoritaires dans notre pays.


	39. 17: La tête haute

Salut salut,

Désolée ça va pas fort aujourd'hui (en même temps, annoncer la fin de Gintama, tu m'étonnes que j'aille pas bien); je suis donc concise. Have a good read!

* * *

17\. Avancer la tête haute

* * *

Haruka passa la porte de sa chambre, et resta quelques secondes sur le pas. Au milieu du salon, il avait la veille étalé l'habituel futon dans lequel dormait Makoto lorsqu'il passait la nuit. Il avait l'habitude de le voir passer la soirée, ils en avaient fait, des nuits chez l'un ou chez l'autre. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il le trouvait à ce point paisible, confortable en dormant.

Collé à son dos se trouvait Sousuke, qui avait fini par venir lui aussi. Il avait accepté car il avait reçu un appel de l'agent de Rin, qui lui disait qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille de son appartement avant que celui-ci ne soit envahi par les journalistes, dès l'instant où ils sauraient que c'était là où le nageur habitait. Il avait donc déposé sa valise dans un coin de l'entrée, était allé prendre une douche, puis s'était couché sans dire grand chose, lui et Haruka n'ayant pas besoin de se parler pour saisir la situation.

Rin était parti, et au fond de lui il n'était pas tellement surpris. Trop de choses s'étaient produites en même temps, ses médailles, sa blessure, cette une, leur histoire. C'était un être humain, il avait besoin de respirer, de fuir la réalité, même s'il avait pu être nécessaire qu'il l'affronte.

Ses pensées ne faisaient que tourner autour de lui ces derniers temps, et cela ne le surprenait pas. Il était inquiet, et parfois un peu perdu. Car il aimait Rin, comme on aime un de ses meilleurs amis, et Haru avait fait face à la vérité qu'il avait tant cherché. Il avait longtemps dit qu'il ne comprenait pas ce que l'autre voulait, qu'il ne saisissait pas pourquoi il voulait tout faire changer entre eux. Et le souci c'était que maintenant, il l'avait vécu, et le discernait.

Rin voulait ce qu'ils avaient eu pendant une semaine, et qui, il est vrai, lui avait plu. L'intimité, le sexe, les baisers. Haru ne pouvait se le cacher, il l'avait violemment repoussé sur le moment, mais non, ces instants avec Rin avaient été incroyables. Cependant, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme autre chose que ce qu'ils étaient censé avoir : du sexe, sans incidence. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Rin le percevrait comme autre chose, que cela soit si différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il était en partie coupable de ce froid, il le savait. Le problème était que l'heure n'était plus à la discussion, c'était bien trop tard. Rin était en Australie, et cela personne ne pourrait y changer quoique ce soit. On ne pourrait le ramener par la peau du cou s'il ne le souhaitait pas.

Et il se prenait à se demander ce qu'il se serait produit s'il avait fait comme Rin l'avait souhaité. S'il avait tenté l'expérience, s'il avait laissé cette situation se poursuivre, car visiblement Rin s'en satisfaisait et ne souhaitait qu'y mettre un nom. Haru imaginait ce que cela ferait, si, lui aussi, en dormant près de son ami, aurait le même visage que son meilleur ami à cet instant.

Il traversa alors rapidement la pièce, pour ne pas les réveiller, leur laisser du temps à eux, car Sousuke rentrait à Iwatobi aujourd'hui. Il s'enferma dans la salle de bain, posa son front contre le mur, ferma les yeux. Il tenta d'imaginer ce que Rin pouvait bien faire, penser, seul loin d'eux. Ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Quand serait la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait lui parler.

Même lorsqu'il fut immergé dans l'eau, il ne trouva pas de réponse.

/

Le train s'arrêta doucement le long du quai, et dès l'instant où il fit un pas dessus, l'odeur familière fondit sur Sousuke. Il observa le paysage qu'il connaissait si bien, de la petite gare d'Iwatobi, à au moins une demi-heure de là où il habitait, des quelques maisons sur les collines qui cachaient la mer qui se trouvait derrière. Un léger vent soufflait, chaud, apportait l'air salé, la senteur du sable.

C'était une sensation qu'il avait rarement ressentie, la mélancolie. Alors qu'il marchait lentement vers la sortie de la gare, il se disait que son retour à Tokyo, aussi bref avait-il été, avait véritablement changé quelque chose en lui.

Il aimait cette région, il aimait cette ville, le silence, ainsi que les lycéens qui surgirent pour l'accueillir, lui demandant comment s'était passé son séjour. Mais alors que le soir tombait, qu'il ébouriffait une tignasse en lui souhaitant une bonne rentrée le lendemain, qu'il marchait le long de la digue pour voir les vagues venir calmement s'échouer contre le mur de pierre, une vague pression s'installa au fond de son estomac. Il fixa le ciel, aperçut au loin les clignotements d'un avion, et se dit que tout allait bientôt se terminer.

Les Jeux Olympiques l'étaient, et Rin n'était plus accessible. Son meilleur ami s'était coupé du monde, de lui, et il ne savait vraiment ce qu'il aurait pu faire, s'il aurait vraiment été capable de l'aider. Sa routine allait reprendre. Son travail, un peu ennuyant le matin, bien sympa l'après-midi. Ses week-ends entre les stades et les trains, pour arbitrer, puis bouger, venir et repartir. Le reste du temps assit près d'une piscine, pour voir passer des jeunes excités, ou alors pour crier leur nom durant des compétitions. Une maison petite, sympa malgré tout, mais qui lui paraissait soudain assez vide.

L'heure n'était pas aux regrets, se répétait-il. Ce n'était pas fini, car Makoto arriverait le lendemain, car ils avaient encore quelques jours pour se voir avant que celui-ci ne retourne à Tokyo pour reprendre les cours. Ils avaient encore quelques nuits ensemble devant eux, pour se dire au revoir pour de bon, jusqu'à recommencer à vivre chacun de leur côté, se croiser et se lancer un simple sourire, recommencer à apprécier une nouvelle Ikura qui lui parlerait cuisine, recommencer à se demander si ça finira un jour, ces sentiments.

Sousuke n'était pas le plus sensible des gars, et la plus grande preuve était qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul type qu'il sentait avoir véritablement aimé. Et peut-être que c'était cette idée qui le rongeait, car il avait beau se persuader que ça passerait, il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Il se demandait comment c'était possible, que c'était débile de rester accroché à un gars même lorsqu'ils ne se verraient plus, qu'il avait réussi à l'oublier plutôt bien une fois.

C'était ça, dont il avait eu le plus peur, et qu'il avait si facilement oublié en se laissant tenter. Que là, Makoto n'était plus un crush, un mec auquel il s'accrochait, une canne. Il était le gars avec lequel il s'entendait tellement, avec lequel il se sentait parfaitement bien, qu'il voulait voir se réveiller le matin, qu'il voulait prendre par la main pendant qu'ils allaient faire les courses, qu'il voulait embrasser pour dire bonne nuit, avec la promesse de se revoir le lendemain. C'était terrible, cette dépendance. Il avait juste tellement besoin de passer encore du temps avec lui, car il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vu assez, de tellement de choses qu'il souhaitait lui dire, partager avec lui.

Makoto n'était pas un type fascinant, auquel il aurait pu se sentir accro, qu'il aurait voulu accrocher à lui pour toujours. C'était plus comme la seule, et meilleure compagnie dont il aurait pu rêver, et avec laquelle il sentait qu'il serait capable de demeurer encore longtemps, très longtemps, sans se lasser.

Ses pupilles planant sur l'eau, il ne put empêcher ses yeux un peu mouillés de lâcher une larme quand il se dit que ça ne le dérangerait certainement pas de finir sa vie à ses côtés. Que s'il avait eu la possibilité de l'épouser, même si ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient véritablement ensemble, il l'aurait fait, et aurait su que c'était le bon choix. Qu'il n'y aurait, et qu'il ne voudrait vraiment trouver personne d'autre avec qui passer sa vie.

Un rire bref, rauque, s'échappa de sa gorge, et il shoota dans un caillou qui plongea dans la mer au loin. Car il se disait que c'était vraiment injuste, parfois, la vie. Car les journées étaient trop courtes. Car il aurait dû pouvoir sortir de cette histoire grandi, mais qu'il sentait déjà qu'il en serait rabougri. Car c'était officiel : il avait fait une putain d'erreur, n'ayant même pas fini de passer du temps avec lui, et ayant déjà mal à l'idée de la séparation véritablement trop proche.

/

« Désolé. »

Comme souvent, Makoto ne fit que lui sourire doucement, absolument pas rancunier de ce qu'il lui avait annoncé. Alors qu'il finissait de fermer sa valise, il souffla :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Haru, je comprends parfaitement. Ce n'est pas le moment pour toi de revenir à Iwatobi, et tu n'auras qu'à y retourner plus tard sans moi, ce n'est pas grave.

– J'imagine que de toute façon, étant donné que ce sont tes derniers jours avec Sousuke, nous n'aurions pas beaucoup pu nous voir là-bas. »

Il écarquilla les yeux, et se gratta la joue, avant de s'esclaffer :

« Eh bien, tu aurais très bien pu venir, mais...

– J'aurais tenu la chandelle. »

Il haussa les épaules car il ne pouvait vraiment le contredire, puis observa sa chambre pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien oublié. Haruka lui avait lancé un long regard en apercevant le petit sac plastique qu'il avait soigneusement fourré au fond de sa valise, Makoto lâchant un cri d'horreur lorsque le brun avait voulu regarder ce qui s'y trouvait. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il pensait : cette semaine à Iwatobi se serait de toute manière faite sans son meilleur ami qui semblait plutôt avoir comme projet de profiter au maximum de ses derniers jours avec Sousuke. Et cela, il pouvait bien le comprendre.

La seule différence, c'était qu'il n'était pas certain que cela ferait du bien à son ami, de faire le voyage de retour jusqu'à Tokyo seul. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Avec l'annonce du départ de Rin, beaucoup d'interviews télévisées lui étaient tombées dessus, et pour rattraper tout le bazar de l'absence de celui-ci, il devait rattraper la quantité de travail qu'il manquait. Il détestait tout cela, encore plus car on lui posait des questions parfois assez indiscrètes, et qu'il devait se murer dans son silence. De plus, il n'était toujours pas le plus grand bavard qui soit.

Et l'autre raison de l'annulation de son départ était qu'il avait besoin de se poser. Penser à ce qui pouvait être fait, dit, monté pour que Rin revienne. C'était avant tout une demande de Hena, qui tenait à régler cette histoire, et réfléchissait de son côté, concoctant il ne savait quel plan pour tasser cette histoire grandissant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient.

« Est-ce que... tu as eu Rin au téléphone? » lui demanda Makoto en s'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés, sa voix douce, comme pour ne pas le brusquer.

Il secoua alors la tête, l'air certainement abattu.

« En même temps, je ne vois pas ce qu'il voudrait me dire.

– Tu as essayé de l'appeler? »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut synonyme de sa peur à faire de nouveau face à son ami, surtout qu'ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis cette conversation houleuse, alors que Rin était blessé, triste, et soûl. Le souvenir lui fit serrer la mâchoire, regretter, et Makoto, à nouveau, tenta :

« Dis, Haru... je peux te poser une question? »

Il n'eut pas un bon pressentiment, car Makoto était un livre ouvert pour lui, et qu'il pouvait percevoir les instants où il allait lui poser une question difficile, ou fâcheuse. Cependant, il hocha malgré tout la tête, se préparant mentalement, alors que son meilleur ami expliquait :

« C'est juste... quelque chose dont moi et Sousuke avons parlé, et... Rin, il t'en voulait car il disait que tu ne te rendais pas compte de tes sentiments pour lui, c'est bien ça? »

Sa gorge se serra, alors qu'il sentait progressivement se dessiner ce qu'allait lui demander Makoto. Mais il le laissa y venir par lui-même, peut-être car il n'était pas sûr, peut-être car il voulait savoir ce que cela ferait que quelqu'un d'autre le dise.

« Pour être franc, j'ai toujours cru que Rin se faisait des illusions, ou du moins à l'époque il ne s'en faisait pas; mais en tout cas je pensais que c'était cause perdue. Il ne peut pas te forcer à l'aimer, ou à te laisser faire sans avoir ton mot à dire. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'avoue que j'ai été... surpris. »

Le brun ferma les yeux, car Makoto retraçait exactement ce qu'il avait pu lui-même voir comme ayant été l'évolution de ses pensées, au fil des années. Ses certitudes, lentement ébréchées.

« Alors, vraiment, Haru : est-ce que tu penses... qu'il pourrait avoir raison? »

Se tordant les mains, le nageur fixa le sol, la gorge un peu nouée à l'idée de le dire à voix haute, bien que son langage corporel l'exprime parfaitement et que Makoto avait très certainement pu déjà le deviner, c'était pour cela qu'il posait la question : pour être sûr. Alors il chuchota :

« Tu me demandes si j'ai des doutes? »

Le châtain hocha doucement la tête. Lui, il la baissa.

« Alors oui, j'en ai. »

Il fit glisser le haut de la semelle de son chausson contre le sol, laissant le doux frottement envahir le silence entre eux.

« Il m'a dit que ce que l'on avait fait, un couple le faisait aussi. Pour lui, on se comportait comme cela, et il voulait juste que ce soit officiel, que je le dise. Et effectivement, s'il n'avait pas commencé à me dire que j'avais tort, que je me faisais des illusions... j'aurais pu l'avouer. J'aimais ce qu'on avait. »

Ses lèvres se tordirent un peu, comme pour retenir un sourire.

« C'était juste... bien. De pouvoir être ouvert avec lui, ne plus avoir de distances. Il n'y avait plus vraiment de mensonges, c'était tous les deux ce qu'on voulait, et oui, je me suis dit que j'avais été idiot de le repousser, que cela ne me dérangerait pas si notre amitié demeurait comme ça. »

Sa voix se baissa, et il finit cependant par souffler :

« Mais je ne peux toujours pas m'imaginer Rin comme ça, comme un... petit ami, amoureux, quelque soit le mot. C'est Rin, pour moi, et même s'il dit que cela ne changerait rien à ce que l'on avait avant, je sais que c'est faux. » il leva une main, désignant rapidement Makoto. « Il voudrait la même chose que toi et Sousuke vous avez. Se... tenir la main en public, se dire des mots d'amour ou ce genre de choses, se préparer à manger... je ne me vois vraiment pas faire ça avec Rin. »

Soudain, une main tomba sur sa cuisse, et la voix de Makoto retentit, pressante :

« Haru, il n'y a _aucune_ raison pour que votre relation soit comme la nôtre! Chacun le vit d'une manière différente! Alors oui, je pense, vu comme je le connais, que Rin apprécierait, de temps en temps, des gestes comme cela, mais... » sa voix se fit plus dure, sérieuse : « Mais l'amour que j'ai avec Sousuke ce n'est pas seulement ce que tu vois, Haru. C'est des sacrifices. Il y a des choses que je veux faire que je ne ferais pas car il est mal à l'aise; il y a des chose qu'il fait et qui m'énervent beaucoup. L'important c'est que je sais qu'il ne le fera jamais dans le but de me faire souffrir, et que si je lui demande, il arrêtera. Rin ferait exactement pareil, Haru. Je pense que ce qu'il te disait, c'était vraiment qu'il ne te demandait rien d'autre que ce que vous aviez. »

Haruka sentit sa respiration lui manquer un peu, et il se rendit compte qu'il avait cessé de respirer pendant toute la prise de parole de son ami. Il le fixa, un peu hagard, et balbutia :

« Mais... il ne me l'a jamais dit comme ça. Il m'a seulement dit de ''l'avouer'', alors que je n'ai rien avouer du tout.

– C'est Rin! s'écria-t-il, souriant doucement. Il a toujours été comme ça, encore plus avec toi. Il veut t'entendre dire les mots qu'il veut, et tu n'as aucune obligation de le faire si tu ne le penses pas encore. Mais si vous aimiez réellement ce que vous aviez, et que tu penses que peut-être cela pourrait mener à autre chose... il n'y a aucune raison de le repousser, vraiment. »

Il acquiesça doucement, son cœur battant plus vite, alors que, malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ajouter :

« Mais il n'est plus là, de toute façon. Je... » il lâcha un rire nerveux, un peu triste. « Je l'ai déjà blessé, de toute manière. Je ne vais pas aller retourner le couteau dans la plaie, il a d'autres soucis. »

Et une main se posa sur la sienne, la serrant fort.

« Je pense le contraire. Celui dont il a le plus besoin, maintenant, c'est de toi. C'est de la preuve que tu tiens à lui, peut-être pas encore de la manière dont il le veut, mais que tu veux essayer. Rien que cela, et je pense qu'il se sentira bien plus d'attaque pour affronter tout ce qu'il se passe. Il a besoin d'être rassuré, qu'il sache qu'il n'est pas seul, que tu peux le soutenir. Je suis certain que tu peux l'aider. »

Et un léger tremblement le parcourut, alors que l'envie de rejoindre Rin le traversait, ainsi que celle d'aller voir les journalistes pour leur crier au visage de le laisser tranquille, celle de leur asséner que Matsuoka Rin valait mieux que des rumeurs et une photo embarrassante. Il serra la mâchoire, acquiesça lentement, fermant les yeux. Sa main, sur celle de Makoto se raffermit.

« Merci. »

Il aurait voulu dire à Makoto que pour lui aussi, tout s'arrangerait, qu'il n'aurait pas à dire au revoir à Sousuke, qu'ils méritaient d'être heureux, qu'il avait été jaloux de les voir, en se réveillant la veille. Seulement, leur problème était mille fois plus profond que le sien. Il n'était pas question de sentiments, d'amour, de fierté, de peur. C'était une séparation bien plus importante que les milliers de kilomètres entre lui et Rin à cet instant : c'était le travail, l'avenir, les responsabilités.

Il ne put alors que prier, pour la première fois de sa vie, tandis que Makoto prenait sa valise et lui disait au revoir sur le pas de sa porte, le serrait dans ses bras en lui assurant que tout irait bien. Il ne put que prier pour que quelque chose se produise, et que tout ce que ses amis avaient fait, que tout le chemin sur lequel ils avaient avancé ne s'écroule pas sous leurs pieds.

/

« Grand frère! »

Makoto faillit basculer sous la force avec laquelle Ren lui rentra dedans, toujours habitué à le faire mais étant bien évidemment bien plus difficile à retenir lorsqu'il faisait désormais presque sa taille et quarante kilos de plus qu'il y a cinq ans. Sa voix aussi, à chaque fois elle prenait Makoto de court, même s'il le voyait régulièrement sur skype ou lui parlait au téléphone.

Un large sourire lui fut adressé, et bien qu'il ait manqué se retrouver les fesses par terre, il se mit à rire à son tour.

« Eh bien, Ren, tu as encore grandi. Bientôt tu me dépasseras.

– Je n'espère pas! soupira sa mère derrière, qui cuisinait. Sinon, il va falloir songer à agrandir toutes les portes. »

Ne prêtant pas vraiment attention aux paroles de sa mère, le jeune lycéen s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de son aîné, notamment de lui raconter les Jeux Olympiques.

« D'ailleurs, Haru devait être là, non?

– Ah, oui, mais il a été retenu, il est désolé. Il viendra plus tard, mais je serais déjà parti. Je suis certain qu'il passera vous dire bonjour, il vous montrera ses médailles.

– Mais c'était vraiment incroyable! Pour les qualifications, il a battu le record, c'est ça? »

Son père descendait les escaliers, secouant les mains certainement un peu douloureuses après avoir déplacé des meubles de son bureau pour y dérouler un futon pour son fils, maintenant que sa petite sœur avait récupéré sa chambre. Il hocha alors vaguement la tête, revenant rapidement au présent :

« Oh, oui! Ici, c'était la fête, il y a des bateaux qui ont traversé la baie en klaxonnant une bonne partie de la nuit.

– Et si ce n'était que ça, s'esclaffa sa mère. Vu leurs victoires, cela a bien duré toute la semaine! »

Un petit sourire fier étira les lèvres du châtain alors qu'il se sentait bien, heureux de revoir sa famille qui ne changeait pas, demeurait celle qu'il avait quittée, et qui lui manquait parfois, à Tokyo, tout comme l'air de sa région natale.

« Mais tu viens de finir les cours, Ren? Tu n'es pas rentré avec Ran? »

Immédiatement, celui-ci fit la moue.

« Bah non, je ne veux pas traîner tout le temps avec elle! Et puis elle est encore allée espionner le club de natation... »

En entendant ceci, il cilla, ne s'attendant pas à cela, et le rire de son père retentit alors qu'il revenait dans la pièce après s'être lavé les mains.

« En vérité tu te plains car elle te manque, non?

– Nan! gronda-t-il, croisant les bras sur le devant de son uniforme, l'ancien de Makoto qui heureusement était à sa taille. Et vous devriez lui parler, elle fait que parler de garçons, c'est louche! J'accepterai pas!

– Ran a un petit ami? » manqua s'étouffer Makoto, prit par surprise par la révélation, tout se disant qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé ceci arriver, que le temps passait vite et qu'il n'avait pas pu s'y préparer.

Cependant, sa mère vint s'asseoir près de son père, ayant visiblement laissé le reste à cuire, et secoua la tête :

« Non, c'est juste Ren qui est un peu paranoïaque.

– C'est pas normal! insista néanmoins le plus jeune. C'est un vieux en plus! Il est louche, ce type, j'ai pas confiance! »

La châtain haussa un sourcil face au récit décousu de son frère, bien qu'une impression bizarre le prenne, surtout à la mention d'un homme plus âgé et plus tôt du club de natation. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur la nouvelle qui le terrifiait de plus en plus que la jeune fille passa la porte, et lui sauta à son tour dessus en criant son nom.

Les jumeaux allaient monter poser leurs affaires de cours ainsi que se changer quand la jeune fille, pas aussi grande que son frère mais tout en beauté, avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses yeux pétillants; lui lança :

« Et Ikura n'est pas avec toi? »

Il entrouvrit la bouche, ayant oublié de mentionner ceci, et commença à se mordre un peu la lèvre. Il secoua alors doucement la tête, et murmura d'un ton d'excuse :

« Ah, désolé, mais nous ne sommes plus ensemble...

– Vraiment? s'étonna-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts et l'air déçue. Je l'adorais, pourquoi? »

Heureusement pour lui, son père intervint et la pressa d'aller se changer pour qu'ils puissent dîner. Makoto put alors soupirer, et fit un petit sourire à ses parents qui l'invitèrent à s'asseoir près d'eux.

« Tu vas bien? pressa sa mère, et il la rassura immédiatement.

– Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je... c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour nous deux.

– Est-ce que c'est à cause de ton homosexualité? »

Le sujet ne cessait de le gêner avec ses parents, et il secoua la tête, souriant, et cela sembla les rassurer.

« Non, il semble qu'elle le savait déjà. En fait, nous avons décidé d'en rester là tous les deux. Tout s'est très bien passé, et nous sommes amis. »

L'air plus rassérénée, sa mère sourit à son tour, et caressa son genou, avant de doucement secouer la tête :

« Ah, notre possibilité d'avoir le plus rapidement des petits enfants s'échappe donc...

– Maman! gémit-il, gêné.

– Je plaisante, s'esclaffa-t-elle. L'important c'est que tu sois heureux, Makoto. Quoique tu choisisses, nous savons que tu sauras trouver la bonne personne. »

Et le mot retentit en lui, serrant son estomac. Il passa une main sur son visage, se mordit les lèvres, alors que l'envie de parler de Sousuke le prenait, car même si leur histoire allait bientôt se terminer, il savait que _sa _personne, c'était lui. Il avait envie de les présenter, de les voir s'entendre, sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui c'était comme une attache supplémentaire, un vain lien pour mieux tenter d'empêcher la séparation à venir.

Alors il réfléchit durant tout le repas, riant avec ses frères et sœurs, parlant de tout sauf de ses problèmes actuels, de sa vie sentimentale ou encore de l'histoire de Rin qui n'avait certainement pas atteint ses parents tout sauf conscients de ce genre d'affaires; au profit de ses dernières années d'université, de son travail à mi-temps. Il laissa l'ambiance familiale prendre le dessus, l'envahir, le faire revenir plusieurs années plus tôt.

« Et oui, grand frère, dis à Ran qu'elle fait n'importe quoi!

– Ren, tu lui en as parlé? » s'offusqua celle-ci, qui semblait prête à quitter la table.

Mais Makoto put seulement sourire, grimaçant un peu, pour souffler :

« Enfin, je ne sais rien de ce qu'il se passe, et Ran est assez grande-

– Ah, tu vois! Et puis il n'a que vingt-quatre ans!

– Presque dix ans de plus! »

Leurs parents ne commentaient pas, l'air habitués, et Makoto, se demandant s'ils ne réagissaient pas justement car ils connaissaient bien ledit idole de Ran et le savaient digne de confiance, tenta :

« Euh, Ren parlait du club de natation tout à l'heure...?

– Oui! acquiesça-t-elle, les yeux brillants. C'est aussi le gardien du lycée! Sousuke-san est vraiment incroyable! Beaucoup de monde s'inscrit au club de natation pour lui, et surtout des filles! »

A cet instant, il aurait pu faire tomber sa tête dans son plat, dépité, car il semblait que le faible pour les grands bruns faisant la tronche était de famille. Il ne commenta cependant pas, n'imaginant même pas la réaction de sa sœur s'il lui confiait qu'elle ne devrait pas trop avoir d'espoirs étant donné qu'il venait de passer une semaine dans le lit dudit coach de natation.

Enfin, c'en était presque drôle, quand il y pensait ensuite, et même mignon. Sousuke lui avait parlé de ses élèves, et il n'avait pas été tellement surpris en apprenant que certaines filles lui avaient carrément fait des déclarations, sans heureusement que cela parte bien loin. En même temps, un jeune homme mûr, dans un lycée, qui plus est dont l'un des jobs est d'être en maillot de bain, et accro aux machines comme lui... forcément qu'il faisait des ravages.

L'idée que ses parents le connaissent, tout de même, lui fit un certain quelque chose, même s'ils ne devaient qu'avoir dû le croiser de loin, et qu'il était certain que Sousuke ne devait pas savoir que c'étaient ses parents. Alors lorsque ses frères et sœurs montèrent se coucher, il leur demanda de rester un peu, pour leur parler. Ils semblèrent un peu pris par surprise, mais s'exécutèrent, tout ouïe.

Sa langue lui semblait lourde, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur raconter, à leur parler de l'homme qu'il aimait voir comme celui de sa vie. Celui dont il était retombé amoureux comme si de rien était, même après cinq ans de séparation, et qui le poussait à croire que dix ans de plus n'y changeraient rien.

« C'est par rapport à Ikura, en fait. Je vous ai dit que nous nous sommes séparés d'un commun accords, mais... » il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Il y a plus, en fait. Il n'y a pas longtemps... j'ai recroisé un homme que je connaissais à Tokyo. »

La confession à demi-mot, surtout face à ses parents, le fit rougir, mais il continua rapidement, sans trop oser les regarder en face :

« Il a plus ou moins été l'élément déclencheur de notre rupture, même s'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Ikura. C'est en fait elle qui m'a poussé à... cesser tout ça si nous n'allions nulle part. Et encore plus si j'étais tellement amoureux d'un autre. »

Il osa un rapide coup d'œil vers sa mère, qui souriait doucement, et tenta :

« Et donc, qu'essaies-tu de nous dire? »

Il serra les lèvres, passa une main dans sa nuque, nerveux.

« Je... On est vraiment... très amoureux. Je-Je ne pense pas que c'est le genre de choses que je pourrais vivre avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais le problème c'est que l'on habite très loin l'un de l'autre. En fait... » il soupira sèchement, et arriva à avouer d'une voix tremblotante : « Yamazaki Sousuke dont parlait Ran tout à l'heure, c'est lui. Il travaille à Iwatobi, on s'est rencontrés à l'université à Tokyo, mais il a fini par revenir ici. On s'est revus lors des Jeux, vu que c'est le meilleur ami de Rin. »

Il ferma les yeux, et continua rapidement, son cœur douloureux dans sa poitrine.

« Nous sommes donc ensemble jusqu'à ce que l'on ne puisse plus se voir, c-ce qui est la fin de cette semaine. Après cela, nous nous dirons au revoir, mais... j'ai quand même très envie que vous le rencontriez. »

Sans attendre, la main de son père surgit et vint se poser sur son épaule, accompagnée de sa voix calme, douce.

« Ce sera un plaisir, mais je n'ai pas l'impression que votre décision vous aille vraiment. N'y a-t-il aucun moyen pour qu'il te rejoigne à Tokyo? »

Il grimaça, et rapidement, secoua la tête. Il aurait voulu, mais Sousuke et lui savaient le lien qu'il avait avec la capitale, même s'il s'était pris à l'apprécier sous un autre angle durant son séjour. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il n'aurait jamais la liberté là-bas que celle qu'il avait actuellement. Cela ne changerait pas le fait qu'il passerait d'un village tranquille, calme, entouré de nature, à la ville polluée, sans mer, sans piscine en plein air. Et, en plus, Makoto l'avait poussé à partir. Il ne se voyait certainement pas lui demander de revenir.

Heureusement, ses parents ne posèrent pas plus de questions. Sa mère prit sa main, à nouveau, et il se sentit un peu débarrassé de certains tourments sous la sensation.

« Makoto, nous sommes avec toi, d'accord? Tu sauras trouver une solution, tu es intelligent. Et cela me fera un plaisir de rencontrer l'homme qui a ainsi su faire chavirer le cœur de mon fils. »

Il ne put empêcher le rouge de l'envahir de nouveau, bien qu'un rire le secoue à son tour, un peu soulagé, comme débarrassé d'un poids même si rien n'avait changé, qu'il restait toujours six jours avant qu'il ne retourne à Tokyo.

Mais au moins, il n'était pas seul. Ses parents lui faisaient confiance, et croyaient en lui, l'aimaient. Alors même si cet espoir était mince, il put se permettre, un minimum, d'espérer. Croire au fait que les choses tourneraient comme il le souhaitait.

/

La respiration haletante, Sousuke continuait ses pas mesurés le long de l'océan, bercé par le doux son des vagues tombant contre le parapet, derrière la musique s'écoulant dans ses oreilles. L'air chaud lui tombait dessus alors que le vent était faible, ce soir, et il passa son bracelet éponge sur son front, sentant qu'il devait rapidement faire une pause pour s'hydrater, et ne pas s'effondrer vingt mètres plus loin.

La journée avait été tellement étrange. Retrouver sa petite maison, son chez-soi, mais vide, était quelque chose. Rouvrir les portes du lycée aussi. Passer sa journée à faire quelques tournées, nettoyer la piscine, puis être quelques heures à l'accueil, et enfin aller accueillir les élèves du club qui l'avaient attendu avec impatience. Les revoir, eux qui semblaient toujours heureux, se chamaillaient, et qu'il pouvait lui aussi railler. Ensuite leur dire au revoir, retourner fermer le bâtiment, faire un tour de nuit, et pouvoir faire un peu de sport avant de dormir.

Il se sentait soudain dans une autre dimension. Tokyo, et ses grands immeubles, son bruit, les stades olympiques, la foule, tout semblait si loin tout à coup. Ici, en levant la tête il apercevait les étoiles. Ici, le soir, il entendait les grillons, la mer, les oiseaux de nuit. Ici, tout était si... calme.

Pas très étonnant que la plupart des habitants du coin soient des retraités. Ce n'était pas vraiment ici que l'on verrait un jeune de son âge, et la preuve, tous ses camarades étaient dans des grandes villes. Mais il appréciait sa vie, appréciait l'endroit. Simplement, il se prenait, pour la énième fois depuis son retour, à se demander s'il allait vraiment mourir ici.

Et heureusement pour lui, la réponse lui apparut comme la lune surgit de derrière les nuages, le faisant s'arrêter de courir pour sourire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, son cœur soudain si gros, débordant d'une liesse dont il ne pouvait plus trop se passer. Le simple bonheur de lever les yeux, et d'apercevoir, à une centaine de mètres, le type qu'il aimait, et dont les yeux s'étaient aussi mis à briller en l'apercevant.

Il souffla un grand coup, attrapant sa bouteille accrochée à sa taille, et s'approcha en trottinant et buvant. Quand il fut assez proche, ses lèvres laissèrent immédiatement passer :

« Hey... »

Ce sourire qui pouvait le rendre ridicule en quelques secondes lui répondit, suivit d'un doux :

« Salut. »

Il souffla un bon coup, et s'arrêta enfin quand ils furent face à face.

« Tu m'avais pas dit que t'étais arrivé.

– Eh bien en fait... fit-il les mains dans ses poches, s'esclaffant. Je voulais te faire une surprise. J'allais toquer chez toi, je vois où est la maison du gardien. Mais j'ai bien fait de te tomber dessus si tu n'y étais pas. »

Il eut envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais grimaça :

« Ouais, enfin là j'aurais préféré avoir pu prendre une douche aussi...

– Même si le soir est plus frais il fait chaud, hein... »

Et sur ces mots, il s'assit sur le parapet, et l'incita d'un mouvement de tête à faire de même. Assis l'un à côté de l'autre, ils levèrent le nez vers le ciel et observèrent les étoiles en silence, appréciant le petit vent qui passait à temps réguliers.

Cela le ramena la veille, lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans cette même position, comme un imbécile à pleurer après les vagues. Quelque chose en lui se contracta, et il ne put s'empêcher de l'exprimer, car avec Makoto, même s'ils aimaient afficher des apparences, il était aussi question de franchise.

« Même si ça m'a soûlé, je pense que passer une journée ici avant que tu viennes ça... m'a pas mal aidé. A réfléchir, enfin à penser droit, tu vois. »

Le châtain se tourna vers lui, l'écoutant attentivement, alors qu'il se mordait les lèvres, et laissait passer :

« Et bordel je regrette, maintenant, ça y est. C'est encore pire qu'avant, hein? »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut révélateur. Sousuke poussa alors un lourd soupir, et car il était trop faible pour résister, glissa sa main sur la sienne.

« Rien que l'idée me met en miettes. Sérieux, j'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare, Makoto.

– Moi non plus. »

Et ses lèvres, légèrement, s'étirèrent en un arc déçu, triste, alors que leurs doigts se croisaient, et que les mots continuaient de déborder de Sousuke.

« J'essaie de me dire qu'on a pas le choix, mais ça fait mal. On savait, mais ça a rien changé. C'est vraiment venu trop vite. Je veux pas te perdre. Je veux pas t'imaginer avec un autre gars. Je veux pas-

– Sousuke. »

Son attention fut raccordée quand il entendit son prénom, presque tonné, désapprobateur. Et il plongea dans les pupilles vertes, étrangement assurées, brillantes, qui lui répondirent tandis que Makoto se levait :

« Il reste plusieurs jours. Je ne veux pas qu'on les gâche comme ça, avec des si. Je... » il déglutit, puis insista : « Je ne veux pas passer les jours qui restent à pleurer. Je ne sors pas avec quelqu'un qui me fera pleurer. »

Et à ceci, Sousuke ne put que docilement hocher la tête, et si le nuage en lui ne disparut pas, il s'écarta un peu. Il savait qu'il se voilait tout seul à la face, que ce qu'il faisait ce n'était que se faire un peu plus mal, mais laissa l'instant présent l'envahir. Une seule chose lui vint à l'esprit, et il ne put la repousser, tandis qu'il se levait et se rapprochait d'un pas du châtain pour être pieds contre pieds, leurs visages proches.

« Tu sais, y a quand même quelque chose dont je rêve et qui pourrait s'exaucer... un truc débile, mais... qui est jamais sorti de mon crâne. »

Sa main libre se leva, passa sur sa joue, tandis qu'il chuchotait :

« J'avais plein de rêves, les yeux brillants vers le sommet. Je me suis ramassé, et t'as tenté de me relever, pour me pousser à marcher tout seul. J'ai pendant très longtemps voulu te rembourser ça, et... je voulais le faire en t'aidant à voir ton rêve, à toi, se réaliser. »

Son sourire s'étira doucement, un peu amer, mais sa voix grave plana entre eux, comme un mélodie pour les oreilles de Makoto.

« Et je me suis rendu compte... que j'avais bien un nouveau rêve, en fait. Plusieurs, comme celui de voir Rin gagner, Nanase aussi... et toi. » il s'humidifia les lèvres. « Je voulais être adulte, et venir te voir, peut-être avec mon gosse, et que tu lui apprennes à nager. Te voir, putain d'heureux, et en quelque sorte y être pour quelque chose... »

Sur ces mots, comme pour contraster ses paroles, tout ce qu'il venait de lui confier, il se pencha et l'embrassa doucement, déposant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ses mains étaient moites de sueur, mais il serra quand même celle dans la sienne. Il passa quand même l'autre sur la mâchoire de son petit ami, qui lâcha une exhalation tremblante dans le baiser, les sourcils arqués, comme pour refouler une larme. Il vint alors s'accrocher à lui, et rapidement, Makoto ouvrit les lèvres, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

Au beau milieu d'Iwatobi, ils s'embrassèrent, sans se soucier d'être vus, sans se soucier de quoique ce soit. Ils passèrent leur main dans des cheveux, contre des dos, des côtes, soupirèrent entre eux, sans se lâcher. Leurs yeux, parfois, se croisaient sous leurs paupières ourlées.

Sousuke finit par se détacher pour le tirer vers chez lui. Et il ne laissa pas Makoto faire la visite, il s'empara directement de ses lèvres une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, lui chuchotant aussi des mots à l'oreille.

Et il avait rapidement compris que le châtain y était assez faible, car il se laissa tirer sans aucune protestation en direction de sa chambre. Un soupir de satisfaction s'échappa de lui quand il tomba sur le matelas familier, qui sentait son chez-soi, et où il accueillait finalement Makoto, comme s'il lui ouvrait une porte vers son âme, vers un coin de son intimité la plus secrète.

Si lui fut un peu ralenti par ses pensées, cela n'empêcha pas son petit ami de s'atteler à la tâche, ne tardant pas à finir nu sous ses yeux, alors que Sousuke avait seulement son pantalon ouvert. Mais cela ne le dérangea pas, car il sortit son érection de son sous-vêtement, et vint se toucher alors que Makoto finissait de retirer ses chaussettes, devant lui, désormais nu comme à la naissance. Il observa sans se gêner le corps de son petit ami, ses longues cuisses musclées et ses tétons sombres, qui mit plusieurs secondes à voir ce qu'il faisait, et s'immobiliser.

Seulement, comme hypnotisé, Makoto ne bougea pas. Il l'observa, lui et sa main, allant et venant sur son érection, et finit à son tour par aller attraper la sienne, déglutissant durement. Puis leurs regards se croisèrent, et ce fut comme un coup d'électricité. Le châtain tâtonna vers lui, essuyant rapidement sa main sur les draps, pour la poser sur son genou replié, sans quitter sa verge des yeux.

« Sousuke, je veux essayer de... te... »

Sans beaucoup de mots, il comprit, et se sentit plus que d'accord avec le déroulement. Il lui fit simplement signe d'attendre une seconde, allant ouvrir son tiroir.

« Heu, j'ai des capotes aromatisées je crois, une de mes copines les avait laissées...

– A-Ah...

– Attends, je regarde s'il m'en reste. »

L'interruption sembla un peu perturber son petit ami, qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir réfléchi jusque-là. Sousuke finit cependant par trouver le paquet avec un petit cri triomphant, et revint s'asseoir :

« Euh, c'est goût... pomme. Ça te va? Ou tu veux des normales? »

Makoto déglutit et souffla :

« Normales. »

Il hocha la tête, et l'enfila donc, envoyant quelques coups d'œils réguliers à Makoto qui serrait les poings, mais n'avait plus l'air si nerveux, peut-être même impatient. Et effectivement, il ne tarda à s'approcher de lui, pompant un peu son érection avant de l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres, et de se baisser. Sousuke, cependant, le retint rapidement par le bras, pour lui souffler :

« Attends, mets-toi plutôt près du lit, ça sera plus simple pour toi. »

Il obtempéra, se plaçant rapidement à genoux sur le sol, entre les jambes du brun qui souffla longuement, sa main sur l'épaule de son petit ami, qui lui envoya un dernier coup d'œil avant de se baisser et d'aller directement le prendre en bouche.

Un frisson parcourut Sousuke, bien que Makoto ne bouge pas beaucoup, et n'ait pas grand chose en bouche, découvrant les sensations, et se sentant rapidement étouffer s'il cherchait à aller plus loin. Il vint donc rapidement poser une main dans ses cheveux, les caressant, alors que l'autre se retirait pour embrasser sa verge, sa respiration tremblante le chatouillant un peu.

Comprenant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire grand chose, et grimaçant encore un peu à cause du goût de plastique dans sa bouche, Makoto ramena sa main pour garder l'érection debout, allant avec sa langue lécher la peau vers la base, et cette fois il obtint une réaction de Sousuke, un petit sursaut accompagné d'un grondement de plaisir. Et savoir qu'il commençait à faire plaisir à l'autre lui permit d'être plus à l'aise dans ses mouvements, de cesser d'expérimenter pour véritablement faire plaisir, usant encore et encore de son ongle contre la veine du sexe dressé.

Il finit par rouvrir la bouche, tentant des vas-et-viens tandis que sa main libre passait sur les cuisses encore habillées de Sousuke. Le geste, bien que gênant et peu naturel, devint progressivement moins dérangeant pour sa gorge, et il se sentit arrêter d'avoir un mouvement de réflexe qui l'empêchait d'aller plus loin. Même si ce n'était pas grand chose, la main sur sa tête se serra malgré tout, et il sentit la peau de Sousuke moite, sa sueur revenir et renforcer son odeur corporelle.

La mâchoire douloureuse, il se retira et se remit debout, faisant facilement tomber un Sousuke rouge d'excitation sur le dos. Il tira alors rapidement sur son t-shirt qui, il fallait bien le dire, puait, et le jeta loin dans la pièce, glissant ensuite ses mains sur ses omoplates. Le brun, lui, ne tarda pas à reprendre ses esprits et se débarrassa de son bas, enfin nu, et tira Makoto vers lui, son bras repartant vers son tube de lubrifiant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le châtain descendait sur lui, une expression tordue sur le visage. Il n'était pas habitué à cette position, et après quelques allez-retours hésitants, Sousuke se rappela qu'il devait avoir mal aux genoux. Il se redressa alors, l'embrassant longuement, et renversa leur position, la tête de Makoto vers le pied de lit et ses hanches soulevées par un brun qui ne tarda pas à faire de vrais allez-retours en lui.

Les yeux fermés, Sousuke se laissait aller dans l'étreinte, respirant bruyamment dans l'air étouffant de l'été, sentant des gouttes de sueur tracer leur chemin le long de sa nuque. Contre lui, Makoto aussi était brûlant, dedans comme dehors, et sa peau brillait sous la lumière de sa lampe de chevet. Ses cheveux éparpillés autour de lui, il avait les yeux fermés, se mordait les lèvres en laissant malgré tout échapper divers sons.

Il roula des hanches en un certain rythme, gémissant de bien-être alors qu'il prenait son pied sans encore sentir son orgasme venir. Il n'était pas certain que Makoto tiendrait, lui, mais il avait vraiment envie de prendre son temps et venir puissamment après de longues minutes à sentir se construire sa jouissance.

Il s'arrêta alors un peu, malgré les geignements surpris de Makoto, et vint à la place attraper ses cuisses jusqu'à guider ses jambes sur ses épaules. Le rouge eut beau envahir les joues du châtain, il ne se plaint pas quand Sousuke le pénétra de nouveau, plus lentement, en laissant sa gorge échapper un long grondement.

Et ainsi, il put presque plier son petit ami en deux, remerciant le ciel qu'il soit athlétique et puisse se le permettre, gardant un lent tempo tout en allant chuchoter contre son oreille :

« T'es tellement bon, Makoto... »

Un vague sursaut résonna contre lui, alors qu'il effectuait un coup sec, pas très loin de la prostate de son petit ami, qui ne répondit rien, s'accrochant à lui qui reprenait ensuite ses lents vas-et-viens.

« Ça te plaît quand je fais ça? »

Il fit le même geste, et le châtain se tordit un peu alors que cette fois, il ne loupait pas l'organe. Il bougea même le bassin pour qu'il recommence, et Sousuke lâcha un bref rire grave, continuant de lui chuchoter :

« Ben alors, pourquoi tu réponds pas?

– S-Sousuke... parvint-il faiblement à susurrer, alors qu'à nouveau, il s'arquait sous le coup sec.

– Quoi? Tu n'oses pas répondre? Me dire que t'aimes bien, quand je te prends comme ça, comme une chose... »

Son cœur battant fort, il se pencha et frôla ses lèvres des siennes, continuant de murmurer, presque comme un ronronnement, alors que Makoto gardait les yeux fermés, la bouche entrouverte.

« ...eh bien alors, qui ne dit mot consent? Moi j'ai... bien envie de continuer à juste faire ça tant que j'ai pas de réponse pourtant... »

Et il sourit vaguement, sentant Makoto se crisper sous lui, et les prémices de son orgasmes venir, alors qu'il était profondément excité par la situation, par l'air chaud, la peau collante, les mots chuchotés, et le rythme lent entre eux. Et il sut qu'il en aurait bientôt fini lorsqu'il entendit :

« O-Oui, j'aime... »

Lui aussi ferma les yeux, tremblant en entendant ceci, et ses hanches claquant plus vite contre celles de son petit ami, qui se tordait le plus possible pour venir aussi à sa rencontre. Cessant toute danse langoureuse, Sousuke serra les dents et se redressa, accroché aux cuisses pour siffler :

« E-Et ça? »

Il se mit véritablement à le surplomber, allant encore plus vite et profond dans son mouvement, les mollets se croisant derrière sa nuque.

« Oui! »

Puis il n'y eut plus qu'un enchaînement de cris retenus, de plus de _oui_ de la part de Makoto, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci vienne attraper sa propre verge et se déverse sur son estomac, sa position le faisant recouvrir le haut de son torse. Et la vue, plus qu'érotique, presque pornographique, lui fit lâcher un cri du plus profond de son ventre avant de lui aussi jouir puissamment.

Il laissa tomber ses fesses sur ses chevilles, essoufflé et ses yeux apercevant encore quelques tâches de couleur. Il eut au moins assez de force pour délicatement descendre les jambes de ses épaules, se retirant de Makoto qui passa à nouveau sa main sur sa verge, laissant échapper un dernier petit jet de sperme qui ensuite le fit s'effondrer contre le matelas, l'air absolument vidé.

Sousuke tomba la tête la première dans son oreiller, à la fois essoufflé mais aussi hyper-conscient de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, de ce qu'il avait pu dire, et la honte lui grimpa un peu au visage, faisant brûler ses oreilles. Dans l'autre sens, Makoto reprenait son souffle, demeurant sur le dos à fixer le plafond, ses jambes molles étalées sur le lit, écartées, alors que son sexe ramollissait lentement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Makoto se redressa et rampa vers les oreillers, pour tapoter son épaule d'un doigt :

« Heu, tu n'aurais pas... de quoi me nettoyer? »

Il hocha rapidement la tête, se levant malgré ses jambes tremblantes, en profitant pour jeter sa capote et aller chercher une serviette dans sa salle de bain. Quand il passa devant son miroir, il fit attention à ne pas y jeter un coup d'œil, ne pas regarder les traces d'ongles qu'il pouvait sentir sur ses bras, les suçons sur ses cuisses, ou même son visage encore rose, ses lèvres un peu bouffies et ses cheveux en pétard. Il se dépêcha alors de ramener une serviette à son petit ami avant de lui souffler qu'il allait prendre une douche, parce qu'il sentait vraiment la sueur après son sport et maintenant leur... étreinte.

C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait quelque chose d'aussi osé, il lui semblait. Il avait bien tenté des trucs nouveaux, avec ses copines de quelques mois qu'il avait eues depuis son retour à Iwatobi, mais ça, c'était du jamais vu. D'un côté, il avait un peu honte de ce qu'ils venaient de faire, car il n'aurait _jamais_ cru être capable de prononcer des mots pareils, mais de l'autre ça avait été absolument génial. Et Makoto avait aussi semblé prendre son pied.

Ça ne l'empêchait pas de se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire _maintenant_. C'était sacrément gênant, et ça semblait être le passage d'un extrême à l'autre. En plus, vu la discussion pleine de sentiments qu'ils avaient eu même pas trente minutes auparavant, il aurait plutôt imaginé quelque chose de doux, langoureux, plein de sentiments. Ou peut-être que ça l'était, mais c'était plus de la possessivité, de la passion douloureuse et agressive.

Une fois revenu dans la chambre, cependant, toute peur s'évanouit. Car Makoto avait roulé sur le ventre, encore nu, et gardait sa tête sur ses bras croisés pour le regarder, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Il se mit alors rapidement à sourire à son tour et grimpa à quatre pattes sur le lit.

« Toi t'as rapidement su profiter de mon point faible, hein... »

Et sans répondre, continuant juste de le regarder, Makoto ne bougea pas, et Sousuke ne tarda pas à se baisser pour laisser glisser ses lèvres le long de sa colonne, impatient d'aller embrasser les globes de chair ronds qui l'attiraient autant qu'au premier jour. Un long murmure de bien-être s'échappa alors de son petit ami lorsqu'il fit glisser ses dents contre la peau douce, soufflant ensuite :

« Ce qu'on a fait tout à l'heure, tu... as aimé? »

La peau sous lui se raidit un peu, et puis après quelques secondes, il entendit un grommellement :

« Comme si tu ne savais pas... »

Et il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, se contentant ensuite de poser sa joue contre la fesse et d'avouer :

« Pour le coup, pas vraiment. »

Makoto se redressa sur ses coudes pour se tourner au maximum vers lui sans le dégager de son ''coussin'', et le fixa un instant.

« Ah bon?

– Non.

– C'était la première fois que tu...? »

Il grimaça un peu, sentant ses joues s'assombrir et replongeant dans la peau sous son visage, faisant glisser son nez sur la peau fine de son coccyx.

« Ouais. Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

– J'avais pourtant l'impression que tu avais l'habitude... déjà la dernière fois... » Il haussa un sourcil, et Makoto expliqua rapidement : « Le matin en se réveillant, avant que Rin n'arrive. »

Finalement, Sousuke hocha la tête, se rappelant effectivement de cette matinée, avant de bougonner :

« C'était pas pareil.

– Moi je l'ai un peu senti de la même manière, pourtant. Ce côté un peu... dominateur.

– Ben écoutes si tu aimes bien, moi je vais certainement pas dire que ça me dérange, même si ça me fait bizarre... » s'esclaffa-t-il, en profitant pour aller mordiller le coin d'une fesse, ce qui fit lâcher un cri surpris à son petit ami.

Il suçota la peau du haut de sa cuisse arrière, repensant aux yeux brillants de Makoto tandis qu'il tentait des choses, découvrait tout ce que le sexe pouvait proposer, notamment la tentative de fellation de tout à l'heure. Et Sousuke aussi avait bien envie d'expérimenter, même s'il avait déjà fait quelque chose d'assez semblable auparavant.

« T'es partant pour un deuxième tour? »

Le châtain tourna à nouveau sa tête vers lui, cillant doucement. Puis hocha doucement la tête, un éclat intéressé apparaissant dans ses pupilles. Sousuke fut ainsi plus alangui dans ses gestes, laissant ses mains l'accompagner, et enfin sa langue tracer des traînées humides sur la peau plus claire que le reste de son corps. Sous lui, il put sentir des frissons, un peu de chair de poule, et il glissait une paume rassurante sur les globes, les resserrant puis les écartant un peu.

Il se rappela que Makoto n'avait pas pris de douche, et réfléchit une seconde, parce qu'il savait que ce qu'il allait faire n'était certainement pas sanitaire. Il se redressa alors pour souffler à l'oreille de Makoto qu'il revenait vite, et attrapa la serviette qu'il lui avait tout à l'heure apportée, se dépêchant d'aller la passer sous l'eau et revenir en trottinant vers le postérieur si tentateur, et nettoyer un peu son petit ami qui se redressa presque instantanément en lui demandant ce qu'il faisait.

« C'est toi qui a fait des études de médecine, nan? Je veux pas qu'on chope un truc.

– M-Mais c'est pour faire quoi exactement? »

Et en entendant ceci, il sentit un sourire content de lui étirer ses lèvres, et il passa son pouce sur l'anus encore rouge après leurs précédentes _activités_.

« Te faire du bien. »

Il se rallongea complètement, son visage au niveau du postérieur de son petit ami qui, il en était certain, voyait _très bien_ où il voulait en venir, tant qu'il cacha son visage dans ses bras ainsi que bafouilla son prénom lorsqu'il passa enfin sa langue sur son intimité.

Evidemment, ça n'avait rien à voir avec un cunnilingus, il s'en était douté. Déjà, le goût, l'odeur n'avait rien à voir, même s'il sentait aussi la saveur propre, banale, de l'eau. Et tandis qu'il ouvrait la bouche, laissait sa langue pénétrer dans l'entrée déjà assez souple, il put très bien sentir l'effet que cela fit à Makoto, qui souleva les hanches, et dont l'érection revint très rapidement à la vie.

Sousuke jeta un petit coup d'œil vers le haut alors qu'il faisait glisser sa langue le long de la peau un peu plissée, et put voir le châtain plongé dans son coussin, un bras devant sa bouche et les yeux fermés. Il laissa alors un long murmure appréciateur lui échapper, qui vint faire frémir l'homme sous lui, et rapatria rapidement le lubrifiant, en recouvrant ses doigts pour qu'ils accompagnent sa langue, lui ouvrent l'accès, qu'il puisse aller le plus profond possible, suçotant ensuite la peau à la surface. A chaque fois qu'il y retournait, un long gémissement s'échappait de Makoto qui ne semblait même plus capable de former un mot.

Et Sousuke ne put s'empêcher de sourire bien qu'il ait un peu mal aux lèvres et à la langue. C'était ça qu'il voulait, recouvrir Makoto de plaisir, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit incapable de tenir debout, de prononcer son nom. Après l'étreinte un peu brutale de toute à l'heure, il avait envie de le couvrir de baisers, d'amour.

Il se retira alors, et Makoto laissa échapper une respiration, comme s'il l'avait retenue depuis qu'il avait commencé. Il remonta le long du dos tressautant, glissant ensuite ses mains partout sur lui, son torse, ses cuisses, frôlant son érection.

Lentement, il entra à nouveau en lui, jetant par terre le nouvel emballage vide de préservatif. Il tâcha de rester doux, tendre, lui faisant l'amour avec volupté, chuchotant son prénom dans le creux de sa nuque. Il roulait ses hanches contre celles de Makoto qui s'était redressé sur ses genoux et ses mains, son dos arqué sous le plaisir et sa tête basculée en arrière, presque sur l'épaule de Sousuke. Sa bouche ouverte, il laissait passer toutes sortes de gémissements, trop profondément dans son plaisir pour s'en rendre compte. C'est ainsi que lorsque Sousuke accrocha aussi ses lèvres au bas de sa nuque, Makoto leva une main pour s'accrocher à ses cheveux et ne pas le laisser partir.

Ils continuèrent longuement leurs ondulations, collés l'un à l'autre, le torse de Sousuke recouvrant le dos du châtain. Sa main avait fini par glisser sur celle de Makoto, la tenant fermement, croisant leurs doigts. Makoto, encore agrippé fermement à ses mèches, tourna vaguement la tête vers lui, et l'embrassa longuement, geignant dans sa bouche. Finalement, il se détacha lui-même de ses lèvres, ses sourcils se fronçant sous un coup plus profond que les autres, accompagné d'une caresse contre son torse, et gémit :

« Oh mon dieu, Sousuke... »

Il ferma aussi les paupières, ne se sentant plus capable de durer très longtemps, et accéléra un peu, ses mains resserrant leur prise sur une hanche ou bien une main.

« Merde, je t'aime...

– Sousuke...! »

Il reprit ses mouvements profonds, rapides, sa voix lui échappant à son tour, alors que les gémissements de Makoto résonnaient dans la chambre, avec le grincement du lit, et les petits bruits humides. Il se sentit aimé, et plus amoureux que jamais, alors que l'homme dans ses bras geignait la bouche ouverte, venait à sa rencontre, absolument perdu dans son plaisir, car il lui faisait confiance, car il ne souhaitait faire cela avec personne d'autre.

Sa main descendit pour aller et venir sur la verge rouge, moite, presque douloureuse. Un cri échappa à Makoto, qui se répéta, encore et encore, cognant dans sa prise tout en enfonçant le plus possible son sexe en lui. Finalement, un cri silencieux lui échappa quand il jouit, lâchant à nouveau son prénom ensuite, et Sousuke vint presque au même moment, même s'il eut mal au crâne quand la main dans ses cheveux se resserra fortement.

Ils finirent à nouveau hors d'haleine, effondrés sur le lit, et cette fois bien trop fatigués pour seulement imaginer continuer. De toute façon, Makoto ne semblait plus capable de se redresser pour le moment, et Sousuke eut à peine le temps de le recouvrir des couvertures avant de s'allonger, et fermer les yeux, un bras glissé autour de la taille de son petit ami.

Une main vint cependant se glisser sur sa joue, et ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, presque désespéramment, Makoto ayant les yeux humides, et chuchotant contre ses lèvres :

« Je ne veux pas te quitter... »

Et il sourit doucement, la gorge soudain un peu prise, pour au final murmurer avant qu'ils ne s'endorment, même si c'était un mensonge, tout pour ne pas s'endormir avec cette pensée en tête :

« Ça n'arrivera pas. »

/

Haru avait eu cette idée il y a quelques temps. C'était quelque chose qui lui était venu en tête lorsqu'il était tombé, pour la première fois, sur cette une. Cette une qui l'avait rendu nauséeux, qui l'avait donné envie de prendre pour la première fois la parole.

Alors, en discutant avec son attachée de presse, celle-ci avait su s'occuper de prendre cette idée, et la faire germer comme il faut. A l'instant où il avait prononcé ces mots, bien qu'elle ait l'air pendant quelques secondes peu certaine, bien qu'elle sache que cela entraînerait beaucoup de choses, de problèmes, elle y tint. Elle lui promit qu'ils réussiraient. Elle lui promit qu'elle serait capable de faire taire les voix montantes, les rumeurs terribles et indiscrètes.

Et aujourd'hui il se trouvait sur le point de franchir une porte, les poings serrés, et déterminé à changer les choses. Déterminé à agir, car Rin était son ami, car il voulait le retrouver, car il souhaitait faire cela. Car il était temps que les choses changent; et que cette société dont on lui avait parlé, cette saleté, cette hypocrite, il souhaitait l'affronter. A ses côtés, Hena eut un petit sourire, posa une main sur son épaule.

« T'es prêt? »

Il hocha la tête, et elle le suivit dans le mouvement, décontractant rapidement ses épaules.

« Tu as prévenu tes parents, j'espère?

– Oui.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? »

Un sentiments chaud revint dans son ventre, alors qu'il se rappelait des mots de sa mère, si simples, mais si communicatifs.

« Qu'ils étaient fiers de moi. »

Et cela fit rosir son associée d'émotion, car elle sourit encore plus largement, avant de souffler :

« Je le suis aussi, pour le coup. »

Haruka parvint enfin à se tourner vers elle, surpris de la voir si touchée, les yeux un peu humides. Il ne sut trop que dire, et souffla alors :

« Merci. De m'avoir permis de faire ça. »

Et elle n'attendit pas pour secouer la tête.

« En tant que directrice de communication, je t'ai déjà flanqué assez de beignes pour ce que tu me lances comme défi. Mais en tant qu'être humain... » elle fondit son regard chaud dans le sien, et insista : « C'est moi qui te dit merci. Pour ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire. »

Il prit une inspiration tremblante, fermant une seconde les paupières avant de finalement franchir le pas. Les flashs des appareils atteignirent ses oreilles alors qu'il poussait le battant, et il serra les poings en ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre qu'un point face à lui, comme lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à plonger. Le bruit s'intensifia avec son avancée. Il lui sembla durer, aller au ralenti, alors qu'il observait les journalistes et ne ressentait que du dégoût pour leur travail, bien qu'il sache qu'ils n'y pouvaient rien, que c'était ainsi qu'ils mangeaient le soir. Il attendit que le silence s'installe.

« Bonsoir. » A peine eut-il dit ceci que des nouveaux flashs retentirent. « Merci de vous être déplacés. »

Enfin, il s'inclina, un nouveau défilé de lumière le frappa, alors qu'il gardait les yeux dirigés vers le sol, ses médailles pendant à son cou, brillant certainement sur les photos prises. Il put finalement s'asseoir, et le silence s'installa pour de bon dans la pièce. On attendait qu'il s'exprime, lui, Nanase Haruka, le champion olympique, détenteur du record mondial, qui avait annoncé qu'il avait une déclaration à faire, et avait rameuté une bonne partie des médias japonais.

Il observa la feuille placée sous ses yeux, et déglutit, car il se demanda ce qu'il se serait produit si Rin était finalement venu à sa place, s'il avait dû se placer ici, faire face à sa honte, venir pour confirmer quelque chose qui déliait les langues, ou bien mentir en parlant de lui-même, reniant sa propre personne, ses convictions. Dans ce silence pesant, il fut une seconde triste, car rien de ceci n'aurait dû arriver. Car Rin aurait dû en ce moment se trouver à Iwatobi pour faire la fête, car ils auraient dû continuer de se faire la tête jusqu'à se réconcilier, pour que cette discussion qu'il avait eu avec Makoto lui revienne en tête et qu'il lui parle, sincèrement, de toute leur histoire, de ce qu'il voulait bien tenter.

Mais il était en Australie, caché, sûrement dépassé, sûrement incapable de faire face à qui que ce soit. Et il comptait bien lui prouver qu'il n'avait plus aucune raison d'avoir peur.

« Cela fait plusieurs jours que l'on me pose souvent la même question, en rapport avec toute l'affaire autour de Matsuoka Rin, qui est un de mes amis. Je peux comprendre que vous veniez vers moi, après que j'aie annoncé le connaître depuis longtemps, encore plus maintenant qu'il a décidé de ne plus répondre à aucun média. »

Tout ce protocole, cette politesse l'ennuyait, et la formulation ne montrait absolument pas la vérité de la situation. Tout n'était qu'image, et bien qu'il déteste cela, Hena lui avait fait passer un nombre incalculable de simulations, pour qu'il agisse parfaitement, que cette conférence de presse soit parfaite, du début à la fin, et qu'ainsi, peu importe la réponse de l'opinion, on ne se souvienne que de cette prise de parole.

« Et je ne suis pas ici pour discuter de cette affaire, en réalité. Il se trouve seulement que cela m'a donné envie de m'exprimer, car je ne souhaite pas un jour me trouver dans sa position. »

Ses pupilles se plantèrent sur l'assemblée, et sa voix fut claire lorsqu'il annonça :

« Je suis Nanase Haruka, et je suis homosexuel. »

Immédiatement, un grand bruit retentit dans la salle, des mains se levèrent, des portables furent pris, des flashs suivirent. Il observa la débâcle face à lui, et déglutit, pour mieux poursuivre, sa voix tranchant sur le bruit grâce à son micro.

« C'est tout ce que, moi, j'avais à dire. »

Et l'on sembla remarquer l'utilisation de ce pronom, de ce _moi_, car ensuite, les murmures reprirent et montèrent en volume lorsque d'autres personnes arrivèrent à ses côtés sur l'estrade, des hommes, des femmes, des japonais, certains occidentaux; uniquement des personnes célèbres, des personnes ayant elles aussi été au centre des discussions ces dernières semaines, ces athlètes olympiques, vainqueurs ou non.

Oikawa Tooru, connu pour être souvent dans des magazines féminins, interviewé, ayant fait quelques apparitions dans des shows de mode, arriva en effet à côté de lui, et fit le signe de la victoire, se penchant pour claironner dans le micro, avec sa voix toujours aussi insupportable :

« Moi je suis Oikawa Tooru, et je suis bi~ »

A ses côtés, toute l'équipe de volley était présente, et le fameux pinch server, qui avait permis à l'équipe cette médaille de bronze, qui avait apporté dix points à son équipe en un match avec son seul service, posa une main sur l'épaule de Haru. Il se pencha, et souffla à son tour dans le micro :

« Je suis Yamaguchi Tadashi, asexuel. »

Les deux énergumènes toujours à se tirer la bourre, celui très mal coiffé et l'autre aux grands yeux, firent la pose à côté d'eux, le célèbre Ace écartant les bras comme pour faire la présentation de son meilleur ami qui dit de son habituel ton supérieur, moqueur :

« Moi, je suis Kuroo Tetsurou, et je dis non à personne.

– Ahh, quelle classe mec!

– Enfin, je dis non à personne _sauf_ aux hiboux évidemment, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire fin.

– Wow, j'ai rien dit, et le respect alors, bro! »

Un peu vers le fond, le grand brun et le petit rouquin ne disaient rien. Ils se contentaient de fixer l'assemblée, le brun ayant un peu l'air constipé. Malgré tout, ils se tenaient la main. Derrière lui, Kong se pencha aussi, lui fit un petit sourire et murmura de son habituelle voix mélodieuse :

« Wenge Kong, bientôt Tsujidô Wenge, je suis hétérosexuel.

– Moi aussi je suis hétéro! claironna derrière eux le pongiste vainqueur de l'or.

– Peco, y a sûrement pas une seule personne qui soit pas au courant dans ce monde... »

Celui-ci se mit juste à rire, puis se plaça dans une pose particulière, son bras gauche partant sur la droite, comme un salut. Deux jeunes nageuses vinrent aussi se placer près du micro, et annoncèrent être lesbiennes. Les plus grands gars de l'assemblée, sûrement des basketteurs, s'approchèrent et firent la même déclaration, non sans ensuite jouer des coudes pour être celui face au micro.

Haru, lui, sourit encore, et se leva finalement, laissant chacun venir, et s'annoncer, montrer qu'ils étaient fiers d'être qui ils étaient, que cela ne changeait rien à leurs victoires, qu'ils étaient là pour s'affirmer, peut-être être des exemples.

Sa poitrine se gonfla, et il rejoint la ligne de sportifs qui se forma une fois que tout le monde fut passé, et qui s'étalait tout le long de la scène. Devant eux, l'anarchie régnait, mais il ne quitta pas des yeux l'objectif de la caméra, la seule qu'il pouvait vraiment apercevoir. Il ne la lâcha pas, terriblement sérieux, espéra que son message passait, espéra, sans trop y croire, que Rin pouvait le voir.

De l'autre côté de l'équateur, Lori jeta un coup d'œil à Russell, qui secoua la tête, regardant vaguement leur fils de cœur qui se trouvait dehors, sur la terrasse, et qui devait parfaitement entendre les mots qui venaient de la télévision, et n'avait pas besoin qu'ils viennent le voir maintenant.

Le vent glissant dans ses cheveux, l'air froid de l'hiver le fit frissonner, mais il ne cessa de fixer le ciel étoilé. Au loin, il entendit, vaguement.

_« Nanase-san, pardonnez notre question directe et intrusive, mais le message que vous souhaitez passer, quel est-il? Est-il que vous êtes dans une relation avec Matsuoka Rin-san? »_

Sa gorge se ferma, il serra les poings, les paupières. Puis la réponse lui parvint.

_« Notre message est clair. Nous sommes là en soutien à Matsuoka Rin, mais aussi pour tout ceux qui auraient besoin d'entendre ceci. Quant à votre question, je n'y répondrai pas tant que Rin ne se trouvera pas ici à côté de moi. _»

Sans être capable de se retenir plus longtemps, Rin se mit à pleurer, à grosses larmes.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Oui ce qu'il y a dans le sac plastique ce sont des capotes et du lubrifiant. Et les voilà nos amis de mangas de sport (et oui, mon fangirlisme pour Tadashi m'a fait reprendre cette fameuse scène du chapitre 138), tous tellement gays et fiers de l'être B) A la semaine prochaine!


	40. 18: Sur le dos d'une étoile filante

Salut tout le monde!

Damn on se rapproche de la fin avec tout ça... ça file à une vitesse! J'espère que la conclusion qui se profile vous plaira, en tout cas. Aujourd'hui, certains résolvent en tout cas des problèmes qui durent depuis un moment...

Have a good read! Et joyeux noël à tous!

* * *

18\. Avancer sur le dos d'une étoile filante

* * *

« Je te retrouve tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner, d'accord?

– Oui. Travaille bien. »

Makoto fit un petit signe à son petit ami qui referma sa porte derrière lui, bâillant alors qu'il devait se rendre à la loge du lycée pour ouvrir la grille et ensuite faire sa première ronde du bâtiment. Lui, il était encore bien trop fatigué pour se lever aux aurores, et en plus n'avait pas encore la force de se rhabiller, étant bien trop confortable sous les couvertures, nu, avec l'odeur de Sousuke tout autour de lui.

Il avait une petite gêne au niveau de son rectum, et il aurait dû s'y attendre, vu ce qu'ils avaient fait la veille, non pas une fois, mais deux à la suite. Ça avait été génial, mais c'est vrai que sur le coup, il avait un peu oublié les conséquences.

Enfin ce n'était pas bien grave, ses parents savaient qu'il passait la nuit dehors, et il était adulte. La seule chose qu'il se disait c'était qu'il n'avait au final pas tellement envie de passer cette semaine autrement que dans la maison du gardien du lycée, et cela lui fit plonger sa tête dans son coussin, car on était déjà mardi, et qu'il partait dimanche matin.

Le temps passait bien trop vite, il avait l'impression que c'était déjà terminé. Sousuke travaillait jusqu'à vendredi, les jumeaux aussi, tout comme ses parents, et il se demandait un peu ce qu'il allait faire en attendant. Alors effectivement, Sousuke lui avait assuré qu'il n'était pas obligé pour lui de passer son temps à la loge, qu'il profiterait de l'après-midi pour repasser avant que ce soit l'heure du club; mais il n'avait malgré tout que peu de temps. Les repas, et le soir.

Il dormit un peu, et vers dix heures parvint enfin à s'extirper du lit, grimaçant lorsqu'il fut debout, car il avait un peu mal partout. Et effectivement, en se rendant dans la salle de bain, il eut la preuve la plus frappante que la veille avait été agitée.

Déjà, son visage était rouge, sa gorge aussi, et c'était sans parler de sa nuque. Il y _avait_ des suçons, et pour couronner le tout il ne pouvait même pas tous les voir étant donné qu'ils descendaient ensuite vers son dos. C'est alors qu'un événement particulier lui revint en tête, et il se retourna, grimaçant rien qu'à l'idée de l'état de ses fesses, et dit qu'effectivement, quand Sousuke disait qu'il les aimait, ce n'était pas une blague.

Non seulement il y avait aussi des suçons, mais aussi des traces de doigts, de dents, d'ongles. Sa peau était totalement marquée, et il se fit la réflexion qu'il n'y avait rien à faire : en maillot, il ne pourrait cacher ces traces tant elles montaient jusqu'au bas de son dos. Qui était ce type, un requin? Il voulait bien sur le moment, mais il ne faudrait pas non plus que ça devienne une habitude, il vivait très bien sans un postérieur sensible à chaque fois qu'il s'asseyait.

Il prit donc la décision de piquer des affaires à Sousuke pour se venger, et car il n'avait pas apporté de change. Après quelques minutes, il décida même de retourner chez lui prendre son sac et de l'amener dans la petite maison car il n'y avait pas de doutes : c'était là qu'il allait passer ses vacances, et qu'il n'aurait pas envie de faire sans arrêt des allez-retours.

Lorsqu'il revint, il capta quelques regards sur lui, car des élèves déjeunaient à proximité du parking des professeurs qui menait à la maison du gardien. C'était certain que voir arriver un type avec une valise était surprenant, mais il fit comme si de rien était, non sans être un peu gêné en se rappelant qu'il fut un temps où il avait été l'élève et qu'il n'aurait jamais cru faire l'amour dans ce qui était techniquement l'enceinte du lycée.

Et fort heureusement, il eut à peine fini de sortir quelques affaires que la porte d'entrée fut à nouveau ouverte, et qu'il entendit :

« Ils auraient au moins pu me dire que mon cambrioleur était à ce point sexy. »

Il se retourna en haussant un sourcil tandis que Sousuke ricanait à sa propre blague.

« Ils ont cru que j'entrais par effraction? Et, attends, comment est-ce que c'est déjà remonté jusqu'à toi, c'était il y a une demi-heure!

– Eh, j'ai mon réseau de surveillance dans le lycée. Entre mon cher fanclub, le club de natation, et pour finir les profs; c'était certain que tu te ferais repérer. »

Makoto fit la moue un petit moment, avant que l'une de ces informations ne grimpe à son cerveau et qu'il se fige soudain, effaré.

« Oh mon dieu, j'avais oublié que Ren et Ran étaient là!

– Hein? Qui? »

Il gémit longuement, se cachant le visage :

« Mes frères et sœurs, les jumeaux!

– Ils sont au lycée? Je pensais qu'ils étaient plus jeunes.

– Non, ils sont en seconde... »

Sousuke vint s'asseoir sur son canapé, les bras croisés tout en semblant réfléchir un moment, avant de hausser les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire, de toute façon, si tu veux pas leur dire qu'on est ensemble t'as qu'à leur dire qu'on est amis, non?

– C'est plus compliqué que ça... »

La bouche tordue, il se laissa tomber à ses côtés, soupirant un grand coup avant d'expliquer :

« Il semble que Ran fasse partie de ces filles qui... t'aiment bien. »

Il ouvrit alors grand les yeux, comprenant tout à coup le fond du problème.

« Oh... ouais, là elle a pas de chance, c'est clair, ajouta-t-il en s'esclaffant.

– C'est pas drôle!

– Roh, allez, c'est pas la mer à boire; elle est petite, elle est pas _amoureuse_, elle survivra, non?

– C'est ma sœur, enfin, je ne peux pas lui dire comme ça d'arrêter de rêver!

– Mais moi je m'excuserai pas d'être amoureux de toi, Makoto. »

Enfin, il tourna les yeux vers le brun, qui avait un peu récupéré son sérieux, et qui assénait :

« Si tu veux, c'est moi qui irait la voir et qui lui expliquerait, mais que ce soit ta sœur ou pas je m'en fiche; elle a rien à voir avec notre histoire et je compte pas me cacher pour les pauvres jours qui nous restent juste parce que ça froissera quelques lycéennes. »

Et à ceci, Makoto ne put vraiment lui répondre, car il pouvait à peu près saisir le sentiment. Ran demeurait sa sœur, et jamais il ne voudrait la blesser, mais son crush ne pouvait pas vraiment venir en conflit avec leur relation. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps pour cela.

Malgré tout, Makoto continuait de se demander de quelle manière cela serait vraiment possible qu'ils se séparent. Au fond de lui, il avait tout aussi peur qu'il n'y croyait pas, en fait. Il ne se voyait pas dire au revoir à Sousuke, il ne se voyait pas lui souhaiter tous ses vœux et le quitter. Pas après qu'il se soit admit être totalement amoureux, pas après en être venu à la conclusion qu'il souhaitait finir sa vie avec lui.

Et cela venait, puis repartait de son crâne, sans qu'il n'ose en parler à Sousuke, bien qu'il sache que cela viendrait très rapidement, sûrement lors du dernier jour, comme pour ne pas gâcher ceux restants. Il espérait tenir jusque-là, en tout cas, avant d'exploser et de lui dire tout ce qu'il pensait, peut-être le supplier de revenir à Tokyo avec lui, même si cela ne fonctionnerait jamais, que Sousuke ne serait sûrement plus jamais capable de vivre réellement dans la capitale vu les souvenirs qu'il en avait.

Il se contenta alors de poser sa tête sur son épaule, fixant le vague, et de lui souffler :

« J'ai... quand même parlé de toi à mes parents, tu sais. »

Et en entendant ceci, son petit ami se hérissa, immédiatement redressé pour l'observer avec des yeux écarquillés :

« Quoi? Quand ça?

– Hier soir.

– W-Woah, ok... » il passa ensuite une main sur son visage, qui rougissait un peu. « Je les connais que de loin mais... ça va changer certains trucs, wow.

– Ils aimeraient bien te rencontrer. Pour de vrai, juste... apprendre à te connaître. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, et, bien qu'il eut l'air paniqué quelques secondes, arriva à murmurer :

« Tu te rends comptes que tu me sors ça d'un coup mais je suis absolument pas prêt?

– Ils ne te diront rien! s'exclama-t-il, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Je ne te forcerai pas à venir non plus, mais ils ne vont en rien te faire passer un entretien, ou quoique ce soit! Ils veulent juste discuter, ils n'ont aucune idée derrière la tête.

– Mais si je leur plais pas? »

Et en entendant ceci, Makoto se mit à doucement rire :

« Tu as réussi à nous faire tomber moi et ma sœur sans rien dire, je pense que tu y arriveras sans problème avec mes parents, si tu y mets du tien. »

/

Sa décision avait été prise si facilement. Après avoir appelé Makoto, ses parents, contacté Ikenami-san, vu Youtube se remplir de vidéos reprenant sa conférence de presse et ayant inspiré des utilisateurs à faire à leur tour leur coming-out, il n'avait plus tenu. Il devait y aller.

En Australie.

Haru avait donc fait son sac, avait tâché de se cacher un peu du public pour qu'on le laisse voyager tranquillement, avait prit un billet classe économique, bien qu'il ait dû aussi réserver les places à côté de lui pour être certain que personne ne pourrait le reconnaître en étant assis près de lui pendant plus de dix heures d'avion. Il avait alors attrapé quelques fringues, jetées dans un sac à dos, avait appelé son meilleur ami pour le prévenir de son départ, avait salué Sousuke, entendu à la télévision les mots, repris, d'inconnus, ces _« Je suis X, et je suis Y »,_ puis était parti.

Il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il y ferait. Il n'était pas certain de ce qui était à faire. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas parlé à Rin, qu'il n'avait même pas osé essayer de l'appeler. Avec cela, trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait, malgré tout, fait cette conférence de presse, qu'elle faisait le buzz dans le pays, et que cela se répandait, notamment en Corée, et même aux Etats-Unis. Et maintenant, il souhaitait aller le voir, le retrouver, sans savoir vraiment pour quoi faire.

Peut-être que son ancienne conversation avec Makoto prendrait tout son sens, peut-être qu'il lui dirait ne pas vouloir tenter une histoire avec lui, peut-être qu'il viendrait simplement en tant qu'ami, car il avait besoin de lui, et ceci, c'était la seule chose dont il était persuadé.

Cela lui fit ainsi bizarre d'arriver dans cet aéroport, sans que quiconque ne l'accueille. Heureusement, être sportif professionnel lui avait permis d'apprendre à bredouiller plus de trois mots d'anglais, et il connaissait à peu près Sydney après y avoir vécu plus d'un mois avec Rin, il y a des années. Il traversa alors les rues, celles qu'il avait auparavant foulées avec son ami, sous le soleil de plomb de l'été qui arrive. Désormais, on était en plein hiver, et il avait dû mettre un pull pour ne pas attraper froid.

Le jour de son arrivée, il ne chercha alors pas tellement Rin. Il regarda la ville, observa les magazines, on ne parlait pas d'eux dedans, juste en coin derrière la foison de vidéos courtes, de coming-outs, et cela l'avait un peu rassuré. Au moins, il pouvait être certain que Rin, ici, n'avait pas été poursuivi pour ce qu'il était contrairement à lorsqu'il était au Japon. Finalement, il prit la décision de passer sa nuit à l'hôtel, pour chercher Rin le lendemain. On serait vendredi, et les rues ne seraient pas encore remplies. Cependant, cela l'empêcha d'aller visiter la famille d'accueil de son ami, car ils ne seraient pas disponibles un jour de semaine. Heureusement, il put les contacter à midi, mais tout ce qu'ils purent lui dire fut qu'ils avaient vu Rin quelques jours après son arrivée, puis qu'il était reparti le lendemain.

_« But you know... we watched your speech. On TV. »_

(Mais tu sais... on a vu ta conférence, à la télé.)

Il avait rapidement changé de sujet, car il ne voulait pas savoir ce que Rin avait à en dire. Car il voulait se trouver face à lui pour l'entendre.

Il partit à son ancien appartement, pour y trouver un jeune étudiant vivant là à sa place. Il alla à la piscine olympique voir son ancien coach, mais celui-ci n'avait pas vu le japonais depuis des lustres, à part à la télévision pour les Jeux.

Haru se trouvait ainsi dans ce grand pays, sans la moindre idée d'où se trouvait son ami, qu'il souhaitait pouvoir dénicher sans l'appeler, qu'il souhaitait voir et surprendre, pour lui prouver qu'il tenait assez à leur amitié; et si ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on pouvait l'appeler, à leur relation. Lui montrer qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui dire le moindre mot car il y avait déjà assez de gestes qu'il souhaitait faire, ne savait exactement ce qu'il fallait dire, comment le prononcer, comment le formuler, et préférait laisser sa personne l'exprimer pour lui.

Cependant, en suivant la digue, ce vendredi soir, il leva la tête vers la plage. La plage où Rin l'avait emmené, la première fois qu'il l'avait suivi en Australie. Le soleil couchant, il se rappela des mots de son ami, qui lui avait confié avoir été rassuré, en voyant cet océan, car il savait que ceux qu'il aimait se trouvaient de l'autre côté.

Haru se mit alors à marcher sur le sable, ayant enlevé ses chaussures. Il n'avait plus rien cachant son visage, car en Australie on ne le voyait que comme un Japonais parmi tant d'autres, un asiatique brun, un point diffus dans la foule. Il s'assit sur la berge, l'eau venant chatouiller ses doigts de pieds.

Puis tourna sa tête vers Rin, qui gardait ses yeux sur l'océan, en habit de sport, ses écouteurs aux oreilles.

Bien qu'il soit assis à plusieurs mètres de l'autre nageur, celui-ci ne le vit pas, et Haru ne s'annonça pas. Il se contenta de fixer l'eau, serrant les poings car elle était trop froide pour qu'il s'y baigne, car il devait garder ses vêtements alors qu'il avait soudain envie de nager, car Rin était à côté de lui.

Alors il finit par cesser de fixer les vagues, et posa plutôt ses yeux sur l'homme près de lui, qui cillait doucement tout en gardant le bas de son visage plongé dans ses bras reposant sur ses genoux. Il admira son profil, sa silhouette fine, ses pupilles rougeoyantes dirigées vers l'horizon.

Et lorsqu'il se sentit observé, et tourna enfin la tête vers lui, Rin écarquilla les yeux, son souffle se coupant. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence un long moment, le roulis en fond, jusqu'à ce que le nageur de papillon ne se frappe le front de la main :

« Putain, j'ai des hallus, maintenant...? » siffla-t-il entre ses dents, comme s'il parlait tout seul, et c'était ce dont il devait être persuadé. Haruka ne trouva pas grand chose à répondre à cela, cherchant simplement ce qu'il pourrait dire pour convaincre l'autre qu'il existait bien, et en vint alors à marmonner :

« La première fois que je suis venu ici, tu as dis que tu aimais cet endroit. Tu te sentais rassuré à l'idée que Sousuke, moi, les autres, on soit de l'autre côté de la mer. Mais... » il fronça les sourcils, et lança un long regard à son ami de plus en plus sous le choc. « ...on est face au sud, ici. Le Japon est au nord. Pour le coup, tu étais plutôt dos à nous. »

La bouche entrouverte, Rin s'appuya sur une main et s'approcha alors de lui, touchant d'un doigt son genou, comme s'il avait peur qu'il le morde. Au moment où, pas convaincu, il alla aplatir sa paume sur son visage, Haru para rapidement son mouvement en grognant :

« Je ne suis _pas_ une hallucination, Rin. »

L'air toujours sur le carreau, Rin balbutia alors quelques mots sans sens, avant d'enfin être capable de placer :

« M-Mais comment t'es là?

– J'ai pris l'avion, rétorqua-t-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

– Et comment tu m'as trouvé?

– J'ai cherché un peu partout à Sydney, mais je t'ai vu ici par hasard.

– Par hasard...? »

A ces mots, le rouquin plongea son visage dans ses mains, s'essuyant les yeux, presque comme s'il souhaitait s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Wow, merde, laisse-moi deux secondes pour me remettre, là... woah, woah, woah... »

Il resta alors plusieurs minutes sur le sable, à le fixer, puis à relever son visage vers lui, comme pour tenter de dire quelques chose, lever une main, la rabaisser. Et finalement, alors que, lentement, il semblait accepter, réaliser, il sursauta :

« Mais ce que tu as dit à la télé... »

Haru se contenta de le fixer, sans dire un mot. Une vague vint s'échouer à leur pieds, alors que la marée montait. Rin déglutit alors, et parvint à souffler :

« ...pourquoi tu es ici, Haru...? »

Il dut réfléchir. Il eut besoin de penser, de remettre ses idées en l'ordre, d'être certain, pour ne pas dire quelque chose qu'il ne penserait pas, pour répondre la bonne chose. Et elle fut simple :

« Pour toi. »

Un défilé d'émotions passa sur le visage de Rin, d'abord de la surprise, puis un peu de réconfort, avant de finir sur du doute, et enfin de la véritable méfiance.

« Rin ton vieil ami? Ou Rin plus-que-ça? »

Haru se leva, essuya un peu son pantalon du sable qui y était resté accroché. Il fixa alors l'horizon, tandis que Rin retournait aussi vers l'océan. Ses lèvres entrouvertes, un léger vent passant et ébouriffant ses mèches brunes, il finit par chuchoter :

« Je ne suis pas encore sûr. »

Et Rin leva la tête vers lui, ses yeux un peu brillants, une expression toujours aussi prudente que agape. Et cette fois, Haruka ne lâcha pas son regard, lui assurant que sa confusion, elle était réelle; que son trouble, il voulait y trouver une réponse dans ce voyage. Que ses doutes, il en voyait peut-être le bout depuis qu'il avait posé un pied sur cette plage.

Il leva alors la main vers son ami, qui la prit, un peu hésitant, un peu tremblant, mais se laissa tirer, être remis sur ses pieds. Haruka baissa ensuite leurs poignets, et demeura dans cette position une seconde, ses doigts tenant légèrement ceux de Rin.

« Tu es à l'hôtel? »

Faiblement, mais sans retirer sa main, il secoua la tête.

« Non, j'étais... j'étais chez des amis. »

Haruka acquiesça alors, et recula d'un pas, avant de finalement laisser aller sa main, et de tourner les talons, lançant en s'avançant :

« Passe la nuit avec moi. »

Rin ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour répliquer, mais quand le rouquin arriva enfin à reprendre assez conscience de lui-même pour faire un pas, Haru ajouta :

« Il y a un endroit où je veux qu'on aille, demain. »

Sans même avoir besoin de réfléchir, Rin accepta.

/

Des pas descendirent rapidement des escaliers, et Makoto releva la tête alors qu'il enlevait ses chaussures.

« Ne courez pas dans les escaliers! »

Mais cela ne servit à rien, car deux masses lui tombèrent contre les épaules, accrochées à ses bras.

« Interdiction de dire ça quand on t'aura à peine vu de toutes tes vacances!

– Ouais, grand frère, c'est pas cool de nous avoir abandonnés comme ça! Tu aurais au moins pu dormir à la maison!

– J'étais quand même là tous les soirs. » bougonna-t-il, se sentant il est vrai un peu coupable sans être capable pour autant de regretter ce qu'il avait fait cette semaine.

Alors oui, il n'était pas souvent là l'après-midi, mais il avait parfois profité, malgré tout, du club de natation pour sortir se balader avec ses frères et sœurs, en ville ou bien le long de la mer, surtout étant donné que c'était l'été. Il avait même été les voir au lycée, car il s'y trouvait avant l'entraînement du club auquel Sousuke lui avait demandé de venir une fois, pour leur parler des nationales ou encore des compétitions qu'il avait pu vivre.

Mais il ne regrettait certainement pas d'avoir passé ses nuits ailleurs. Ces nuits avec Sousuke avaient été très... instructives, et il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée de se rappeler de ce genre de choses alors que son frère et sa sœur étaient collés à lui. Il se releva néanmoins, Ren et Ran le lâchant enfin, et leur annonça :

« Je suis là ce midi. Alors qu'en plus je pars demain...

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu avais à faire, exactement?

– Oui, allez, dis-le nous, on dira rien à maman et papa! »

Et en entendant ceci, il se rappela d'à quel point il était coincé. Il _devait_ leur parler de Sousuke, car celui-ci allait arriver dans moins d'une demi-heure pour le déjeuner, et rencontrer ses parents. Il n'était pas très inquiet, après tout Makoto, lui, avait été voir les parents de Sousuke, qui avaient beau avoir été surpris d'apprendre la nouvelle sexualité de leur fils, n'avaient rien dit de spécial. Sousuke lui avait expliqué que ça avait toujours été comme ça, chez lui, qu'il avait beau faire n'importe quoi, ses parents ne réagissaient jamais beaucoup, et que parfois cela le pesait mais que pour le coup il appréciait.

Non, ce qui serait plus difficile serait bien évidemment Ren et Ran. D'un car l'homosexualité n'était certainement pas le sujet avec lequel des lycéens étaient le plus à l'aise, et de deux car il craignait la réaction de sa soeur.

Makoto aurait dû faire quelque chose, il aurait dû intervenir lorsqu'elle lui disait l'avoir vu à l'entraînement et qu'elle lui avait demandé de lui présenter en bonne et due forme Sousuke. Il avait bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas une bonne idée que de continuer à s'imaginer des choses avec son gardien de lycée, mais elle l'avait regardé un peu vexée, puis lui avait dit que ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Alors que ça l'était, _vraiment_, et bon sang il devait faire quelque chose, trouver un moyen pour lui dire autre qu'en lui annonçant de but en blanc. Ceci avant que Sousuke arrive et que celui-ci agisse comme son petit ami, car il lui avait affirmé que s'il ne disait rien, lui il ne jouerait pas, surtout face à ses parents.

« Erm, il y a juste... Maman vous a dit que quelqu'un vient déjeuner?

– Ah, oui, c'est vrai.

– Eh bien, c'est... avec lui que j'ai passé ces derniers jours. »

Ils haussèrent haut les sourcils, répliquant :

« C'est un de tes anciens amis? »

Il ouvrit la bouche. La ferma. Se rendit compte qu'ils étaient encore dans l'entrée, et souffla lourdement, marchant vers le salon.

« Venez avec moi, s'il vous plaît. »

Ils eurent l'air confus, peut-être un peu inquiets en entendant son ton, mais lui emboîtèrent le pas malgré tout, et vinrent s'asseoir sur le canapé, tandis qu'il restait debout et faisait quelques allez-retours. Il commençait à se ronger les ongles et une voix surgit dans sa tête, qui ressemblait à celle de son petit ami, qui lui disait qu'il allait juste se bouffer les doigts jusqu'à l'os et que ça ne repousserait pas.

Il vit alors la porte de la cuisine se fermer, et remercia intérieurement sa mère pour l'intimité qu'elle leur donnait. Ainsi, il soupira un grand coup, fit face à ses frères et sœurs, qui l'aimaient, qui comprendraient, et se lança :

« Il y a... quelque chose que je n'ai jamais osé vous dire, à tous les deux, et... j'en suis profondément désolé. J'ai été minable. ...c'est en partie pourquoi je ne suis plus avec Ikura. »

Il se tordit un peu les mains, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres tandis que, car ils n'étaient pas stupides, une lueur de compréhension commençait à s'allumer dans les pupilles des jumeaux.

« Je lui ai aussi menti pendant un grand moment, et c'est... parce que, en fait... i-il y avait quelqu'un dont j'étais amoureux, à Tokyo, voilà, je vais commencer par là. » il inspira un coup, puis poursuivit. « J'étais fou de... cette personne. » il grimaça car il ne fallait pas plus pour qu'ils comprennent. « Mais voilà, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses, nous ne nous sommes jamais revus... jusqu'aux Jeux. C'est à ce moment-là que je l'ai recroisé... que j'ai revu Sousuke. »

Il murmura le mot comme s'il expulsait tout son stress dans ces trois syllabes, comme si à partir de là tout était si simple, et effectivement, ses paroles lui semblèrent sortir plus facilement, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à regarder les deux plus jeunes en face.

« Avant, Sousuke était assez renfermé, enfin, il avait beaucoup de problèmes. J'ai voulu l'aider à s'en sortir, et une chose en menant à une autre... » il s'éclaircit la gorge, pas vraiment capable d'expliciter ce moment. « Alors quand je l'ai revu, même si j'étais avec Ikura, j'ai su que je ne pouvais plus faire semblant. Il a beaucoup changé, en tellement mieux, e-et c'est pour ça que je comprends _très bien_ pour quelle raison il peut te plaire, Ran... »

Il serra les lèvres, hochant la tête.

« C'est un type formidable, et... ce qu'on a est réciproque, on sort ensemble depuis peu mais je sais que ce qu'on a risque de durer toute notre vie, alors... je tenais à ce que les personnes les plus importantes pour moi se rencontrent, et s'entendent. C'est lui qui vient déjeuner. Papa et Maman sont au courant. »

Il ne put dire plus, Ran se leva et partit dans sa chambre. Il ferma alors les yeux, grimaçant en entendant la porte qui se claqua ensuite. C'est donc l'air hésitant qu'il rouvrit finalement les paupières, pour voir un Ren abasourdi, l'air d'avoir découvert la physique quantique.

« M-Mais, grand frère... sembla-t-il finalement retrouver la parole. Alors tu es... tu es...?

– Je suis homosexuel, oui, fit-il d'un ton plus calme qu'il ne l'était réellement.

– Mais pourquoi? »

Il serra la mâchoire, tâchant de se recentrer, ne pas penser à Ran dans sa chambre, pour au final arriver à expliquer et ainsi être capable d'être serein lorsqu'il irait ensuite voir sa sœur.

« Il n'y a pas de raison, Ren. C'est qui je suis. Comme la vidéo de Haru qui défile sur les réseaux sociaux.

– C'est pas un peu bizarre?

– Ce qui me paraît bizarre, moi, ce serait ce que toi tu verrais comme naturel avec une fille. C'est tout. Je reste le même, Ren. » insista-t-il, tâchant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, pour être convainquant.

Et bien que cela ne semble pas vraiment fonctionner, il hocha cependant la tête, rougissant légèrement avant de lui souffler :

« Mais, techniquement, tu... enfin, ça marche comment? »

Ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent, et il répondit, sifflant sous son chuchotement :

« Ce n'est pas à moi de t'apprendre ce genre de choses!

– Mais je vais pas demander à Maman!

– E-Et bien tu demanderas à quelqu'un d'autre! Mais pas sur internet! Interdiction de chercher sur internet, tu m'entends? »

Il frissonna rien qu'à l'idée que son frère tombe par mégarde sur des sites pornos gays, même si, au fond de lui, il se doutait que son frère avait dû au moins une fois se rendre sur ce genre de sites... mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il allait le pousser dans cette voie, dans sa tête Ren était toujours cet enfant de dix ans accroché à son dos et pleurnichant car Ran lui avait pris le dernier morceau de viande.

Makoto soupira alors, et planta ses pupilles dans les siennes, plus sérieux :

« Tu ne poses pas non plus cette question à Sousuke!

– Pourquoi, il répondrait? »

Dans sa tête, il imagina très bien Sousuke dire, de but en blanc _'la bite va dans le cul'_, mais se ressaisit en se persuadant que tout de même, son petit ami avait plus de tact que ça et ne dirait pas ce genre de choses à un plus jeune que lui.

« Non, mais n'essaie pas, tu vas le mettre mal à l'aise. Il vient pour passer un bon repas et apprendre à vous connaître, pas passer un examen, alors pas de questions dans ce genre. C'est comme lorsque vous avez rencontré Ikura, sauf que cette fois c'est un homme, c'est tout. »

Ren finit par hocher la tête, souriant un petit peu, et une grande partie de son angoisse disparut. Restait à s'occuper de sa sœur... il passa alors une main dans ses cheveux, et lui lança :

« Il va arriver bientôt, mais je vais aller voir Ran...

– Elle va te détester, grand frère.

– Je tiens à tout lui expliquer pour que ça n'en arrive pas là. »

Peu convaincu, Ren haussa les épaules, comme pour lui dire de tenter le coup. Makoto souffla alors un grand coup, et marcha en direction de l'escalier, bien qu'avant cela il revienne quelques pas en arrière pour tonner à son petit frère :

« Et interdiction de parler de Sousuke au lycée, tu m'entends!

– Mais-

– Pas de _mais_! J'ai dis non! »

Et sur ces mots, il s'empressa de grimper deux par deux les marches, car il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant que Sousuke n'arrive. Devant la chambre de sa sœur, il toqua doucement, et entendit, derrière le bois :

« _Va-t-en!_

– Ran, j'entre... »

Il déglutit et poussa la porte, sentant beaucoup de peine l'envahir en apercevant sa petite sœur à plat ventre sur son lit, le nez dans son oreiller, et l'ignorant. Il referma alors doucement derrière lui, et vint s'asseoir par terre, adossé au lit. Il chercha ses mots un long moment, alors que Ran reniflait un peu, et finit par murmurer :

« Quand... quand je lui ai dis que je souhaitais qu'il rencontre Papa et Maman, j'ai aussi pensé à ce que tu m'avais dis. Ça m'a énormément torturé, Ran, et je me suis senti mal toute la semaine. Mais il... il m'a répondu qu'il ne s'excuserait pas pour être amoureux, et en quelque sorte je ne le ferais pas non plus. »

Il entendit vaguement le bruit du tissu alors qu'elle tournait un peu la tête vers lui, pour mieux l'écouter à travers ses mèches de cheveux. Ses mains se fermèrent alors, et il poursuivit :

« Je suis désolé de te l'avoir dit comme ça, j'ai cherché de quelle manière bien le formuler, mais je ne crois pas que c'était possible autrement... Ran, je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, mais... » il serra les lèvres, et sa voix dérapa un peu : « Nous sommes amoureux depuis plus de cinq ans, e-et... il te plaît depuis quelques mois. J'ai une relation, sérieuse, avec lui, qui a débuté bien avant que tu le connaisses, et... »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle, qui gardait ses yeux humides dans le vague, ses sourcils froncés et son coussin serré contre elle, sans dire un mot.

« Je veux que ça fonctionne, Ran. Il fait partie de ma vie, tout... comme toi, et je voudrais que... »

Il ne sut comment finir cette phrase, et ne put que gémir un long grognement qui se termina en léger cri, tandis que ses mains montaient à ses cheveux.

« J'aurais aimé que les choses soient différentes, si tu savais, il y a tellement... » il lâcha un léger rire qui ne pouvait cacher toute la douleur qui conservait au fond de lui en pensant au lendemain. « Que l'on puisse être ensemble plus tôt, que tu n'aies pas eu tant d'espoirs, que demain je n'aie pas à lui dire au revoir... » il se mordit la lèvre. « Mais on ne peut pas tout faire reposer sur des si. Je n'ai que ce qui est là, maintenant, en train de se passer et... je ne veux pas que cette dernière journée soit passée à nous ignorer pour une raison pareille... »

Il se leva alors, car il avait senti dans sa poche une vibration qui signifiait qu'il devait être devant la porte, et balbutia :

« J-Je vais descendre, et... j'aimerai beaucoup que tu viennes déjeuner avec nous. Ce sera bien, je te promets, tu ne le connais au final pas beaucoup, et si tu l'aimes en tant que simple... bel homme qu'il est, je peux t'affirmer à 100% que Sousuke, l'ami et petit ami, est incroyablement plus, et que tu l'aimeras davantage, pour ce qu'il est vraiment. Je t'assure que les choses seront bien plus faciles ainsi, et tu passeras un bon moment. »

Sur ces mots, il sortit finalement de la chambre, l'impression de s'être plutôt bien débrouillé, qu'il avait peut-être un peu arrangé les choses. Il descendit alors les escaliers rapidement, mais n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée qu'il entendit un rire caractéristique, et trottina vers la cuisine pour ouvrir de grands yeux.

Pourtant, Sousuke était déjà là, avec sa mère, devant les fourneaux, visiblement en train de discuter épices à mettre dans la salade de chou. Il goûtait rapidement la sauce, et haussa les sourcils en le voyant.

« Oh, Makoto... »

Il cilla, ne comprenant pas vraiment, tandis que sa mère se mettait à rire, et plaçait une main sur le bras du brun :

« Ah, regarde qui j'ai trouvé à errer dans la rue à observer les maisons, quand je suis sortie prendre des herbes! Comme tu étais en haut, je l'ai fait rentrer. »

Il resta béat une seconde, avant d'observer son petit ami.

« Tu ne t'es quand même pas perdu, non? Pas à Iwatobi!

– J'étais pas _perdu_, grogna-t-il, plaçant ses mains sur ses hanches. J'étais juste pas sûr!

– Je vais vraiment finir par te mettre une puce GPS... » fit-il en secouant la tête, à la fois un peu exaspéré mais aussi hilare.

Cependant, cela lui permit d'être bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et Sousuke marcha sans hésiter vers lui, le laissant faire les présentations complètes, surtout que Ren ne tarda pas à arriver dans la pièce suivi de son père.

« Maman, Papa, Ren; je vous présente Sousuke. Mon petit ami, et il semblerait adjoint au chef cuisinier pour ce midi...

– Eh, si je peux aider, j'aide! » répliqua-t-il, et Makoto se sentit se réchauffer intérieurement en se disant que lui aussi n'avait plus du tout l'air angoissé. Il revint alors rapidement près des casseroles après avoir fait ses hommages, s'inclinant, à la grande joie de sa mère qui lui fit goûter une sauce à laquelle il alla ajouter un peu de sel et de sauce soja.

« Eh, mais Sousuke-san, c'est vous la femme alors? Si vous faites la cuisine? »

Makoto ouvrit la bouche d'outrance, mais cela sembla faire rire son petit ami, et s'esclaffer ses parents, tandis que celui passait une main sur ses muscles.

« Je sais pas, une femme tenniswoman peut-être...? Ou qui fait de l'haltérophilie?

– Makoto serait plutôt la femme, je pense, intervint son père avec un doux sourire.

– Papa!

– C'est vrai que c'est moi qui doit te tenir la main dans les endroits sombres, intervint Sousuke.

– J-Je fais juste attention à ne pas te perdre, vu que tu ne sais pas du tout te repérer, trouva-t-il comme excuse, rosissant un peu.

– Et les sursauts à chaque coin de rue, c'est pas peur que je m'enfuie soudain? »

Sa famille semblait bien rire de leurs petites disputes, et cela semblait même fasciner son frère qui ne tarda pas à faire la conversation avec le grand brun, lui demandant de quelle manière il s'était musclé ainsi. Des pas légers se firent alors entendre derrière eux, et Makoto se tendit un peu en apercevant sa sœur, qui s'était remaquillée et coiffée mais dont on pouvait encore un peu voir les yeux rouges. Elle murmura un _bonjour_ sous sa voix, et Sousuke se retourna, ne tardant pas à lui faire un sourire chaleureux.

« Salut. Tu es Ran, c'est ça?

– Hm. »

Elle gardait la tête baissée, les sourcils un peu froncés. Sousuke jeta alors un bref regard à son petit ami, puis s'approcha d'elle, et releva un peu ses mèches de cheveux pour apercevoir son visage. Quand elle le vit, elle rougit brusquement, et il se mit à sourire.

« Eh ben, je savais pas qu'il y avait une si jolie jeune fille qui faisait partie de mon fanclub. Il paraît que tu m'aimais beaucoup?

– P-Pas tellement... » marmonna-t-elle en détournant le regard.

Cela sembla le satisfaire, bien qu'il ne manqua pas le regard noir que lui envoya le châtain.

« Oh, fais pas la tête, sois pas jaloux juste parce que tu n'es pas le seul beau gosse de ta famille.

– Je pense que tu es un peu trop sûr de toi.

– Non, je sais que le gène Tachibana a un faible pour moi.

– Je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui disait me reluquer. »

Alors que Ren mourrait de rire, Sousuke ouvrit grand la bouche, avant de se tourner vers sa mère :

« Tachibana-san, ais-je votre autorisation pour taper votre fils?

– Oh, il est grand, celui-là est tout à toi. Tâche juste de me le rendre en entier, et reviens vite, j'aimerai te demander ton avis sur la viande! »

Le brun hocha la tête, puis Makoto arriva et l'attrapa par la veste, le tirant vers l'entrée car il n'avait même pas retiré ses affaires. Il profita du minime instant d'intimité pour lui pincer les côtes, et l'embrasser doucement, toute soi-disante vexation envolée.

« Tu t'intègres vite... fit-il remarquer.

– Je t'avoue que je m'y attendais pas, mais j'apprécie. Sûrement le côté Tachibana-je-suis-trop-gentil-pour-le-monde.

– Mmh, tu ne me l'avais pas sorti depuis longtemps... »

Et l'euphorie de pouvoir embrasser Sousuke, là, chez lui, l'envahit, il glissa ses bras autour de sa taille et approfondit le baiser, soupirant de bien-être alors que la main de son petit ami glissait dans ses mèches.

« Allez, on y retourne.

– Ouais. J'aime beaucoup les repas de ta mère, en tout cas. »

Il hocha la tête, et ils reprirent le chemin de la cuisine main dans la main.

Rin suivait diligemment Haruka qui marchait en silence devant lui, ses quelques mèches qui volaient au vent et s'élevaient à chaque pas. Ses mains dans son manteau, il observait le reste du temps le paysage familier, qu'ils avaient déjà foulé il y a plusieurs années, les grandes étendues désormais vides d'animaux, les forêts immenses, le ciel bleu profond malgré l'air frais.

Sa respiration laissait par moments échapper un peu de vapeur, surtout lorsqu'ils passaient sous de grandes falaises mettant de l'ombre sur un sentier toute une journée . Malgré cela, ils avançaient, sans beaucoup échanger, chacun dans leurs pensées, comme sur le chemin d'un exil solitaire, pour réfléchir à leur vie, à ce qu'ils avaient vécu, fait, leur place dans l'univers.

Rin en était rapidement venu à la conclusion que leur place à eux était facile à définir, mais serait difficile à garder. Ils devraient se battre pour demeurer au sommet, encore gagner, au moins avoir la carrière la plus longue et prospère que possible, et se retirer aux alentours de trente-cinq ans, devenir commentateurs, dans le cas de Haru peut-être plutôt coach. Pour Rin, on lui avait dit qu'il était vraiment populaire dans les quelques émissions où il avait été invité et avait participé. Il aurait absolument pu continuer là-dedans.

Mais il était homosexuel, et ce tampon lui collerait longtemps à la peau. Il ne voulait ni se cacher, ni devenir une icône gay qui s'habille de manière excentrique, a un lourd rire et se préoccupe des coiffures de tous. Il voulait juste être reconnu pour son travail, pas sa vie personnelle, et tout cela avait volé en éclat à cause d'un coup de nerf, et beaucoup d'alcool dans le nez.

Il était parti pour cette raison. Pour fuir son horrible erreur, pour fuir la charge qu'il avait dans le départ de Akage, pour fuir ce que l'on pourrait lui dire, la manière dont on pourrait le regarder. Et voilà que Haru le rejoignait dans son exil, après avoir commis la même chose que lui, cette fois-ci volontairement. Et il avait beau tenter de lui poser des questions, de chercher à le faire parler sur le sujet, le brun demeurait silencieux ou vague.

Il imaginait que celui-ci attendrait qu'ils soient arrivés. Se jeter à l'eau, bien qu'il fasse trop froid pour Rin, être absolument seuls, sur la plage. Cela ressemblait en tout cas bien à Haruka. De partir, sur un coup de tête, traverser un pays simplement pour revoir un coucher de soleil, à côté de quelqu'un à qui il tenait.

Son estomac se tordait à la pensée, et il tentait de l'évacuer le plus que possible. Haru viendrait de lui-même s'il avait quelque chose à lui dire, s'il avait pu choisir ce qu'il ferait, ce qu'il souhaitait. Il refusait d'y réfléchir, car il en avait assez des faux espoirs, et qu'il devait avant tout apprécier de voir Haru ici, avec lui, malgré ce qu'il avait pu lui dire, malgré tout ce qu'il s'était produit.

Les paysages changèrent, ils virent de moins en moins de verdure et de plus en plus de falaises tandis qu'ils arrivaient près de la plage, apercevaient les bancs de sable, et qu'un coup de vent venaient les frapper d'en face, venant directement de l'océan face à eux. Rin dut s'accrocher à sa casquette pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas, et il admira le ciel bleu-gris, la mer par moment éclairée par le soleil, l'horizon à perte de vue, les vagues grimpant, haut, jusqu'à tomber sur la berge.

Il ne retira pas ses chaussures, car il faisait 11°C et qu'il n'était pas suicidaire. Cependant, quand il vit Haru faire le contraire, il ne put s'empêcher de crier :

« Eh, t'es fou? Tu vas attraper la crève! »

Mais le brun se contenta de le regarder une seconde, avant de malgré tout retirer son pantalon, gardant comme à son habitude son maillot en dessous. Il défaisait sa lourde veste quand il lui souffla :

« Pas si on reste dans l'eau.

– Hein? »

Et une fois son t-shirt retiré, il leva une main vers lui, comme pour lui dire de lui faire confiance. Rin déglutit alors, mais finit par défaire ses lacets, plongeant ses pieds dans le sable pour se réchauffer un peu dans le vent qui continuait de leur souffler dessus, et attrapa la main tendue. Il marcha vers le ressac, grimaçant d'avance, et lorsqu'il eut un pas instinctif de recul pour que l'eau ne le touche pas, elle monta assez vite vers ses pieds. Il ouvrit alors grand la bouche, et se tourna vers son ami, qui souriait en laissant l'eau frapper ses genoux.

« Tu vois.

– Elle est chaude!

– C'est à cause de la différence de température. J'ai vu qu'ici, il y avait un courant d'air chaud qui fait que la mer est toujours aux alentours de 19-20°C. On peut s'y baigner et elle est tiède. »

Rin tourna la tête vers lui, encore bouche bée alors qu'il plongeait directement ses pieds dans l'eau et remontait son pantalon, souriant comme un gosse.

« Mais comment tu sais ça, toi?

– J'ai regardé, mais ça me semblait évident, vu la région.

– Tu t'y connais bien trop en eaux et océans, c'est limite flippant... »

Il finit alors lui aussi par retirer ses habits, heureux de porter un boxer noir ce jour-là, et se jeta à l'eau aux côtés de son ami qui se laissait porter par le courant, les yeux fermés, faisant la planche. Ils demeurèrent dans les vagues un grand moment, à profiter de l'étendue rien que pour eux, à nager dans l'eau claire.

Et Rin se sentit bien, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours. Il fut absolument détendu, dans l'eau tiède, salée, qui montait jusqu'à son cou et qui le faisait glisser au dessus du sol sableux, l'effleurant de ses doigts de pied, ses jambes un peu ramenées contre lui et ses bras ouverts pour garder l'équilibre.

Une lourde goutte tomba sur sa joue, fraîche, et il rouvrit les yeux pour observer le ciel désormais gris. Des grondements résonnèrent dans ses oreilles, il vit au loin des traces vives d'éclairs, au dessus de la mer. Se redressant vivement, il sembla attirer l'attention de Haru qui tourna à son tour sa tête vers le ciel.

Ils se dépêchèrent de retourner sur la berge, ayant besoin de monter leur tente avant que la pluie ne leur tombe réellement dessus. Cela n'arriva malheureusement pas, mais ils purent au moins mettre leurs sacs sous la toile de tente qui n'attendait que ses arceaux pour la tenir debout.

Ils se jetèrent sous l'abri dès qu'il fut stable et qu'il était certain qu'il tiendrait. Ils refermèrent alors rapidement la porte et laissèrent le bruit de la pluie claquant sur le plastique résonner entre eux, alors qu'ils se mettaient à frissonner. Heureusement, Haru avait tout ce qu'il fallait de serviettes, ainsi que de couvertures. Bien qu'il sente son nez se mettre à couler, Rin accepta gracieusement ce qu'il lui offrait, et ne tarda pas à se pelotonner dans son sac de couchage.

« Merde, j'ai faim...

– La pluie va bientôt passer.

– J'espère bien... »

Ils demeurèrent alors silencieux un moment, une petite lampe éclairant un coin de la tente. Heureusement, à deux dans l'endroit clos et sans aucune ouverture pour laisser filtrer le vent, la chaleur grimpa rapidement, et Rin put se sécher les cheveux, faisant grimacer son ami quand il lui envoya des gouttelettes.

Puis le son de la pluie revint, accompagné de leurs profondes respirations. Rin trouva que Haru était à la fois près et loin de lui, se demanda s'il pouvait vraiment s'approcher sans rien dire, s'il devait faire quelque chose, enfin prendre la parole. Et heureusement pour lui, le brun en était arrivé à la même conclusion.

« Tu as vu la conférence, alors. »

Le sujet lui fit entrouvrir la bouche, un peu pris par surprise, mais il hocha malgré tout la tête.

« Ouais. J'étais pas sûr, mais Lori m'a convaincu.

– Et ça t'a plu? »

Il cilla, ne s'attendant pas à cette question, et n'étant pas certain qu'elle était très appropriée à la situation. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de rosir un peu et de souffler :

« Ouais. Ouais, vraiment... c'était incroyable. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et haussa les épaules, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ce que vous avez fait, c'était juste tellement important. J'ai vu que c'est rapidement devenu viral, et c'est ce qu'il faut. Des jeunes qui osaient pas s'assumer et qui décident de poster une vidéo pour s'affirmer, même si la situation ne change pas vraiment, les manières de penser, elles, le peuvent. C'était un très beau message. »

Haruka hocha alors la tête, souriant lui aussi un petit peu en coin.

« C'est grâce à tout le monde que ça a pu être possible. Ikenami-san m'a dit que vu l'ampleur que ça a pris, nos sponsors n'ont pas osé nous lâcher par peur de perdre une clientèle ou d'attirer l'attention et les rancoeurs. Nous en avons visiblement même plus qu'avant, surtout des marques pro-lobby LGBT... »

Rin lâcha un bref rire.

« Quand tu le dis comme ça, on dirait presque juste un coup de pub.

– C'en était presque un. » il tourna ses pupilles bleu profond vers lui. « On voulait attirer l'attention pour qu'elle ne soit plus sur toi. C'est fait. »

Un coup de vent secoua la tente, tandis que Rin acquiesçait, ayant détourné ses yeux de ceux de son ami, ne pouvait soutenir son regard bien longtemps. Il dut alors rassembler un peu de courage pour parvenir à poser la question qui lui tenait le plus à cœur :

« Et ce que _toi_, tu as dit... »

Haruka baissa immédiatement les yeux, et resserra ses jambes contre lui. Sa voix, après un court instant, fut basse :

« Je... l'ai dit car il le fallait, même si je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vrai. Je m'en fiche. Je souhaitais le dire. »

Rin perdit alors un peu de son assurance, sentant ses épaules se baisser, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende :

« Mais... j'y ai pensé. A tout ce qu'on a eu. Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ma sexualité. »

Le brun déglutit, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et sa voix trembla un peu lorsqu'il poursuivit :

« Je ne suis pas amoureux de toi. Je... ne sais pas si je le serais un jour. Mais j'ai aimé ce que l'on avait. »

Et à ces mots, Rin releva brusquement la tête, l'air piqué par une guêpe, absorbant tout ce que pouvait lui dire son ami.

« Je ne voulais pas que les choses changent. Je ne voulais pas m'imaginer... faire des choses de couple avec toi. Ça me paraît toujours idiot, ridicule. Mais si tu me dis que ce qu'on a eu était la relation que tu souhaiterais que l'on ait, si on était un couple... » il inspira longuement, puis finit d'une petite voix. « Alors je ne peux pas mentir. C'était vraiment bien, et... Ça me manque. »

Le nageur de papillon ne bougeait pas, immobilisé par ces mots, ces aveux soudains et qui bouleversaient beaucoup de choses qu'il avait pu entendre et croire. L'hésitation continuait de faire trembler ses mains, de l'empêcher d'avancer, mais il sentait malgré tout, au fond de lui, cette envie d'attraper la main de Haru, sa mâchoire, et l'embrasser, le faire basculer en arrière, le recouvrir et le sentir contre lui. Cette contradiction le figeait totalement, alors qu'une peur glaçante, celle de faire encore une connerie, de ne pas avoir compris, le prenait.

Mais c'est Haruka qui s'approcha de lui, s'assit en face, à quelques centimètres, leurs genoux s'effleurant. C'est lui qui osa lever une main et la poser sur son bras, son pouce glissant sur sa peau.

« Alors je pense que oui. Je veux bien essayer, Rin. Voir ce que cela ferait, si je tombais amoureux de toi. »

Il releva ses pupilles, un peu inquiètes mais sincères, qui fondirent dans celles du rouquin qui ne se sentait presque plus respirer, avait l'impression de rêver, dans cette tente coupée du monde, ombrée, et seuls leurs deux corps pour chauffer l'espace. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent, tremblèrent un peu.

Puis il se baissa doucement, jusqu'à les déposer contre celles de son ami.

Il inspira lentement par le nez alors que Haru glissait ensuite sa main vers sa nuque pour qu'il ne se dérobe pas. Le brun ferma les paupières et répondit au baiser, sans se laisser emporter, restant lent, doux, comme pour exprimer des sentiments qu'il commençait tout juste à ressentir.

Rin sentit ses yeux s'humidifier, et retint ses larmes, car il avait absolument cessé d'y croire, parce que lui et Haru, ça ne semblait être que dans sa tête depuis des années, car il n'y avait rien à faire, celui-ci ne faisait que s'énerver quand il parlait de sentiments. Alors il tenta, cette fois, son estomac noué une fois qu'il arriva à se détacher de lui :

« Je t'aime, Haru... »

Et la main sur lui réaffirma sa prise. Haruka hocha doucement la tête, et revint l'embrasser un peu plus avidement qu'avant. Il ne fallut pas plus pour qu'une larme glisse pour de bon le long de sa joue, alors que le brun s'allongeait et le tirait avec lui, pour qu'il continue de l'embrasser dans leur sac de couchage.

« Tu m'abandonneras pas, hein? plaça-t-il entre deux baisers le long de la nuque de son ami, qui s'empressait d'enlever ses affaires mouillées.

– Non.

– Quoiqu'il arrive, tu seras là...? »

Une main tira sur ses cheveux et le ramena face au visage de Haruka, sérieux, qui lui assura :

« Quoiqu'il y ait entre nous, je serais toujours là, Rin. »

Et il retourna l'embrasser fougueusement, ses mains ne tardant pas à descendre vers le maillot de Haru. Rin n'était pas mieux, toujours dans son boxer mouillé, et le retira rapidement, frissonnant un coup avant de se coller à l'autre homme qui lui paraissait brûlant.

« On va vraiment attraper froid... » commenta-t-il non sans arrêter ses mains qui descendirent vers les hanches de Haruka, et qui caressèrent ses cuisses.

Celui-ci n'y trouva pas grand chose à redire, revenant simplement l'embrasser, se collant à lui, sa peau un peu poisseuse, dans leur sac de couchage vite trop chaud. La lumière éclairant vaguement leur peau et la teintant d'une couleur orangée, ils se gorgèrent de la vue de l'autre, et rapidement laissèrent échapper des soupirs, râles de plaisir.

Rin ne résista pas, et l'attira à nouveau contre lui pour l'embrasser, ne le lâchant pas même lorsqu'ils commencèrent à leurs vas-et-viens. Chacun soupirait contre les lèvres de l'autre, avalaient leurs sons. Les jambes de Rin vinrent entourer celles de Haru et il lui chuchota d'aller plus vite.

Et un bien-être total envahit le nageur de free, quand il sentit tout ce qu'il avait cherché, tout ce qu'il avait voulu, dans cette étreinte. La confiance ouverte, les émotions à vif et transparentes, un instant de communion, d'affection la plus profonde, alors qu'il faisait bouger son bassin plus vite et que son ventre se contractait en voyant l'exultation dans laquelle était son ami, le bonheur qu'il pouvait lui apporter aussi facilement que ça.

Le bonheur qu'il voulait lui donner, véritablement, autant que possible, et qu'il lui apportait.

Il ferma alors les yeux, envahi par toutes ces sensations, l'impression d'être exactement là où il le devait. Il oublia qu'ils étaient dans une tente tout à l'est de l'Australie, il oublia qu'ils seraient malades comme des chiens le lendemain, il oublia le vent qui avait fini de secouer leur abri. Il sentit juste Rin, avec lui, contre lui, ouvert, aimant, et serra ses phalanges quand il jouit, consumé par toutes ces pensées si idiotes mais tellement plaisantes. Et, une main contre sa joue, vidé par son orgasme, il arriva à garder les yeux ouverts assez longtemps pour voir ceux de Rin, cernés, mais brillants.

Ils n'avaient rien pour se nettoyer à porter de main, rien dans le ventre, étaient fatigués à en mourir, alors ils s'endormirent immédiatement, nus, sales, mais absolument comblés.

/

Ce serait certainement la première fois que Makoto n'était pas heureux de se réveiller en compagnie de Sousuke. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il eut beau avoir quelques secondes d'ignorance, d'oubli, où il apprécia simplement la chaleur contre lui, il se rappela bien trop vite du jour qu'on était.

Dimanche. Son train était dans quelques heures. Puis il serait à Tokyo, de nouveau célibataire.

La pensée lui donna envie de rapidement serrer son petit ami contre lui, ne pas le laisser partir, ou plutôt au contraire, s'enchaîner à lui et louper son train, puis louper le travail lundi, puis louper les cours... Ne pas quitter Iwatobi, rester en vacances, rester dans les gradins des Jeux à hurler pour encourager Haru, ou bien rester près de la piscine, à observer ses kouhai se battre contre leurs chronos, ou encore rester chez lui, à manger un délicieux déjeuner avec ses parents et l'homme qu'il aimait.

Il plongea immédiatement son visage contre son épaule, sa gorge se serrant sans attendre. Il sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux, mais les retint, car cela ne changerait rien. Il devrait malgré tout partir. Il devrait laisser Sousuke, cette maison, dire au revoir à tout cela. Il ne put s'empêcher de jurer, sous sa voix cassée.

Une main se leva alors, celle qui jusque-là tenait sa taille, et caressa le bas de son dos. Ce fut trop pour lui, il se mit à pleurer, contre un Sousuke visiblement réveillé depuis un moment et qui n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de regarder le plafond en silence, et tenter de le rassurer en le sentant perdre les pédales contre lui.

Le brun ne pleurait pas, mais avait juste l'air vide, et cela ne le fit que sangloter plus fort, se détestant car il aurait fallu qu'il soit plus fort mais qu'il en était incapable. Car il aurait dû voir tout le bien qu'il avait reçu, tous ces moments merveilleux, mais se rendait seulement compte du manque qui viendrait ensuite.

Et c'est celui-ci qui le fit gémir contre l'oreille de son petit ami, sans réfléchir :

« Viens à Tokyo avec moi, je t'en supplie... »

Celui-ci inspira longuement, et Makoto releva la tête, essuyant rapidement ses joues humides. Sousuke passa aussi un pouce dessus, ayant un vague sourire peu heureux aux lèvres.

« J'aimerai bien. »

Et bien qu'il sache que c'était perdu d'avance, il insista, se sentant désespéré, et bien trop douloureux pour arrêter :

« Tu pourrais! Sousuke, tu pourrais vraiment! T-Tu trouverais un travail là-bas, il y a plein de piscines et... »

Un bref rire fit sursauter sa poitrine, presque sec, alors que le brun répondait d'un marmonnement :

« La dernière fois tu me disais de partir, de retourner à Iwatobi... maintenant, je dois retourner à Tokyo. Tu me mènes à la baguette.

– Je suis sérieux! »

Et il tourna enfin son visage vers lui, les sourcils froncés.

« Parce que tu crois que je le suis pas? Parce que tu crois...! » il se redressa, faisant tomber sa tête de lui, pour plonger la sienne dans ses genoux. « Tu crois que si c'était si simple je l'aurais pas fait, sérieux. C'est pas juste ce que tu me dis, là. » il releva son visage vers le sien, et lui asséna : « C'est _pas_ juste. J'ai ma vie ici, j'ai construis quelque chose de très important pendant cinq ans, je peux pas, et je ne veux _pas_ retourner à Tokyo, c'est tout! »

Les mots, presque criés, atteignirent ses oreilles et le firent grimacer, avant de hausser aussi son ton, plongeant ses pupilles dans les siennes :

« Je t'aime, Sousuke! Ce n'est pas un crush, ou un moment, tu le sais très bien! Ce n'est p-pas de t'avoir vu galérer sur tes fiches, ou ton épaule, ce n'est pas comme avant où j'ai pu laisser tomber! Je ne peux _pas_ laisser ça finir comme ça! »

Il inspira brusquement, et serra les dents, poursuivant, recommençant à pleurer :

« Je veux être avec toi, pour de vrai, vivre avec toi, pas juste quelques semaines. Je veux... tout, dans le bonheur comme l'adversité, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. C'est ce que je veux, Sousuke, et-

– Je SAIS, putain! »

Son cri résonna dans la chambre, et les épaules du brun eurent elles aussi un sursaut, alors qu'il cachait son visage, grimaçait, car cette conversation qu'ils avaient tant repoussé leur explosait à la figure. Sousuke put seulement rester caché plusieurs secondes, avant que sa voix ne revienne, tremblotante :

« Putain, c'est pas juste, Makoto... me faire ça, t'es vraiment un salaud... »

Et il ne tarda pas à l'enfermer dans ses bras, fort, reniflant un peu avant de longuement exhaler, passer son nez sur sa peau. Le châtain ne tarda pas à faire de même, encerclant ses épaules et déglutissant, alors qu'il sentait son nez couler. Contre lui, Makoto entendit un murmure, dit d'une petite voix :

« Pourquoi il faut toujours que ça merde...? Pourquoi à chaque fois, avec toi... » il ne finit pas sa phrase, un sursaut bloquant sa gorge. « Ça m'énerve... »

Respirant un peu plus amplement maintenant qu'il se sentait vidé de toutes larmes, il resta simplement joue contre celle de Sousuke, blotti contre la chaleur presque brûlante de son petit ami. Dehors, il commençait vaguement à faire jour, et il put le voir à travers la fenêtre derrière laquelle, désormais, Sousuke ne fermait pas les volets, car il savait qu'il aimait se réveiller avec le soleil. Un sentiment lourd demeurait en lui, il se sentait maintenant incapable de bouger, et il ne put que soupirer :

« J'aimerai tellement que l'on puisse partir, tous les deux, loin... laisser tout ça derrière nous. »

Et la fantaisie sembla faire du bien à Sousuke, qui s'y plongea, fermant les paupières.

« On passerait notre journée au pieu. Dans un coin près de la mer.

– Les tropiques?

– Nan, il fait trop chaud. »

Un silence s'étira entre eux, alors qu'ils demeuraient plongés dans leurs pensées, leurs fantasmes, à imaginer ce que cela serait, ce que cela pourrait être. Et Makoto eut comme un coup au cœur, un raidissement de la nuque, ce qui fit croire à Sousuke qu'il allait recommencer à pleurer, alors qu'à la place il souffla :

« Pourquoi on fait pas ça? »

Un léger rire sec s'échappa du brun, qui ronchonna :

« Parce que je suis déjà sur la paille avec mon voyage à Tokyo?

– Mais non, je voulais dire- »

Makoto se redressa, un tremblement parcourant ses bras, alors que ses pupilles s'écarquillaient, comme s'il avait découvert la vérité concernant l'univers.

« Sousuke, qu'est-ce qui te retient véritablement ici? »

Il cilla, perdu, un brin d'espoir naissant au creux de son ventre, tout comme sa peur de quitter cet endroit, la peur de voir tout s'effondrer.

« Ben, mon boulot.

– Ça ne marche pas, tu peux trouver du boulot partout.

– Ce n'est pas une question de _marcher_ ou non, j'ai juste toutes mes habitudes-

– Voilà, c'est ça : tu ne veux pas quitter Iwatobi parce que tu aimes la ville, le coin, et ta routine. C'est ça? »

Lentement, il hocha la tête, haussant un sourcil tout en observant son petit ami, ses joues progressivement roses.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à dire, là? »

Makoto se lécha les lèvres, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les siens, et de lui répondre :

« Tu es partagé entre moi, et ta vie tranquille, près de la mer, éloigné de la ville et de tous ses problèmes. Eh bien il y a un endroit qui répond précisément à tout cela, je crois même que les environs se ressemblent. »

Ce fut au tour de Sousuke d'écarquiller les yeux, tout bonnement abasourdi, qui pressa :

« Wow, attends, comment ça...

– Tout le coin de Kamakura, et même Enoshima. Tu y es déjà allé?

– Non-, enfin je connais de nom quoi.

– Enoshima, c'est une presqu'île, donc entourée de la mer, au sud de Yokohama. Il n'y a rien là-bas à part des pêcheurs et des temples, et la ville côtière. A part l'été où cela déborde de touristes, il n'y a rien. Et surtout : c'est relié en train à Tokyo, c'est à une demi-heure de la gare de Tokyo. »

Il leva rapidement les mains, s'empressant de l'arrêter, car il fallait reprendre tout ça, qu'il ne devait pas penser avoir trouvé une réponse parfaite alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il ne voulait pas le voir avec tant d'espoirs, alors que tout n'était pas réglé, qu'il n'était toujours pas emballé.

« Pause, pause, pause. Je suis jamais allé là-bas, et c'est pas si simple, Makoto. Ça change en rien le fait que j'ai ma vie dans cette ville, c'est ici que je me suis reconstruis, comme tu me l'avais demandé, et que j'ai _aucune_ idée de ce qu'un autre endroit me fera.

– J'ai bien compris. » acquiesça-t-il, non sans quitter son regard brillant, assuré. Ses mains virent prendre son visage en coupe, et il souffla : « Mais et si l'on regardait? Et si tu aimais, et te sentais capable de t'y rendre? Et s'il y avait des jobs proposés là-bas qui seraient exactement ce que tu veux? Tu ne peux pas savoir sans essayer, Sousuke. Et au moins, on aurait pas à se séparer. »

Et cela tomba sur Sousuke. L'espoir. L'envie. Cette sensation brûlante, qui le faisait souhaiter tout balancer en disant 'ok, on y va!', et qui, il le savait, le faisait souvent regretter ensuite.

Il dut fermer les yeux, se calmer en se pinçant l'arête du nez, respirer lentement, alors que Makoto s'accrochait à ses poignets le cœur battant, attendant qu'il réponde. Pourtant, il ne s'en sentait pas capable.

« Tu... Tu peux pas me demander de me décider en quelques minutes, Makoto... Encore une fois, tu me demandes de bousculer toute ma vie, et pour toi ça changerait rien, ça ferait que t'arranger, mais-

– Si ce n'est que ça, je viendrais avec toi.

– Tu vas _pas_ balancer tes études pour moi, grogna-t-il.

– Je les aies bientôt finies. Dans même pas un an et demi, je pourrais te rejoindre. »

Il leva immédiatement une main.

« Fais pas des plans sur la comète s'il te plaît, j'ai pas dit oui!

– Combien de temps il te faut? »

Il tâcha de respirer un long moment, réfléchissant, mais se sentant incapable de le faire avec Makoto près de lui, qui l'empêchait de penser droit. Il se leva alors, attrapa ses affaires et commença à les enfiler.

« Tu pars à midi, c'est ça?

– O-Oui...?

– Je serais là, lui assura-t-il. Mais d'ici là, j'ai besoin de penser, ok? »

Le châtain hocha la tête, ses doigts serrés sur ses draps. Sousuke vint alors immédiatement se pencher, l'embrasser, et lui murmura :

« Quoique je te réponde, je t'aime, tu le sais?

– Bien sûr que je le sais... »

Il sourit alors, respirant un grand coup avant de finir de boucler sa ceinture et de partir en trombe de chez lui, sans trop savoir où aller. Il alla dans sa voiture, fit le tour de la ville, observa le soleil qui se levait au delà des montagnes, se demanda ce que cela ferait de le voir se lever sur la mer.

Puis il sut où il devait aller, pour prendre sa décision. Ses mains agrippées sur le volant, Sousuke aussi se mit à croire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Things are coming to an end... and ending well ^^

S'agissant de Haru : il est la preuve que tout est possible dans la vie. Evidemment ça ne veut pas dire que tout sera réglé entre lui et Rin, mais ce ne sera pas quelque chose qui sera décrit dans cette fic, même si j'aimerai. Un jour, d'ailleurs, faudrait peut-être que j'écrive quelque chose du genre; plus que la rencontre et les premiers moments ensemble, l'évolution de la relation, durant des années, avec la langueur et l'habitude qui s'installe, le côté lune de miel qui disparaît. Mais bon, c'est pas très glamour. Je trouverai bien un moyen de rendre ça intéressant ^^ (c'est bien pour cela que j'aime tant les novels Yokozawa no Baai, le thème y est traité avec brio).

Pour Sousuke et Makoto, les choses ne sont pas encore totalement terminées... mais ça vient, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous ferais pas le coup de la fin tristounette (celle qui repérera la référence aura un chocolat). Mais une lueur d'espoir apparaît! Reste à Sousuke d'accepter d'avancer, face à la peur d'encore tout perdre.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine, pour l'avant dernier chapitre! (il y aura aussi un épilogue)


	41. 19: Même s'il fallait s'effondrer

Salut tout le monde! Oui il est tôt, mais je ne pourrais pas poster ce soir à minuit, donc je le fais maintenant!  
Agh, les choses continuent de se conclure, ça fait bizarre hein... ça va me manquer de ne plus updater J'avance toutes les semaines en tout cas, comme souvent ça me manquera énormément, jusqu'à ce que je revienne poster de nouvelles fics, et qu'elles se terminent, et le cycle se répètera...

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps; have a good read!

* * *

19\. Avancer même s'il fallait s'effondrer

* * *

Ses pneus crissèrent lorsque sa voiture vint à l'arrêt, et il leva la tête pour observer la petite maisonnette un peu enfoncée dans une crique près de Sano, à une centaine de mètres du port. Il commençait à faire chaud à cette heure, et les mouettes criaient en passant au dessus de sa tête.

Il sortit lentement, jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure en se disant qu'il avait tout le temps devant lui, que Makoto ne s'envolerait pas, que de toute manière il l'attendrait. C'était un mensonge pour se rassurer, évidemment, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement, pour se persuader d'avancer. Ses pas le menèrent alors instinctivement devant la porte, et il toqua avant d'entrer, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour s'annoncer, car il savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient là :

« Papa, maman? »

Et effectivement, sa mère trottina en dehors de la cuisine et laissa ses yeux s'écarquiller en le voyant. Ayant juste le temps de ramener une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, elle souffla :

« Sousuke, on ne t'attendait pas?

– Oui, désolé. Papa?

– Il doit être dans la véranda... »

Un peu diligemment, il lui demanda de le suivre. Et lorsqu'il tomba sur son père, qui retira ses lunettes en le voyant arriver, il lut dans son regard la surprise et un peu d'inquiétude.

« J'ai... une question à vous poser. » fit-il solennellement, ses pupilles plantées dans celles de ses parents, qui échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de simplement hocher la tête, certainement encore un peu prit à dépourvu, aux premières heures du matin.

Il se laissa asseoir sur une chaise face aux plus âgés, soufflant lentement, alors qu'il sentait un peu d'angoisse grimper dans son dos. Il ne savait pas d'où lui était venue cette idée. Peut-être était-ce car il ne se sentait pas encore totalement adulte, peut-être avait-il besoin de soutien, d'être rassuré.

« Makoto retourne à Tokyo dans quelques heures, et normalement ça aurait dû être la fin de notre relation. On avait décidé de ne pas aller plus loin, à cause de la distance. » ses mots furent durs à sortir, comme lourds sur sa langue, car tellement importants, car ils pourraient bien tout changer. « Mais il a fini par me proposer de le rejoindre, il aimerait qu'on aille tous les deux s'installer, une fois ses études finies, dans le Kanto, vers Enoshima. »

Sa gorge se serra, alors qu'il fixait ses géniteurs, qui ne disaient pas un mot.

« J'hésite. Parce que je suis bien ici, que je ne veux pas risquer de tout rater encore une fois, que j'ai enfin un endroit stable, une vie qui me plaît... cependant, je ne veux pas le quitter. C'est... trop dur. »

Ses parents n'avaient jamais été des personnes extraordinaires. Ils aimaient leur routine, leur petite vie, se laissaient porter au gré de ce qu'il se produisait, acceptaient les pertes comme l'effet du temps et rien d'autre. Parfois, il leur en avait voulu pour cette raison. Il s'était senti mal, différent, alors qu'il avait les yeux fixés vers le ciel, vers la gloire, et que ses parents n'étaient que des gens absolument normaux, sans aucun talent, sans aucune étincelle de génie. Il s'était senti aliéné par cette différence, avait même parfois eu peur de finir comme eux.

Ils avaient dû s'en douter lorsqu'il avait demandé à être seul à Tokyo. Lorsqu'il leur avait véritablement demandé de le laisser tranquille alors qu'il aurait peut-être eu besoin d'eux, là-bas, alors qu'il affrontait les pires heures de sa vie. Et d'un autre côté, il en venait aussi à s'interroger, et n'était pas certain qu'ils auraient pu faire beaucoup non plus.

Car ils étaient comme ça : il leur parlait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et acquiesçaient. Il revenait de Tokyo déchiré de tous les côtés, et ils lui disaient que ce n'était rien. Il partait en leur promettant de les rendre fiers, et ils l'acceptaient avec un sourire. Il revenait encore plus détruit, et son cœur en miette, et ils ne pouvaient que lui assurer qu'il saurait s'en sortir.

Il en avait été capable. Il était heureux de la confiance qu'ils avaient en lui. Mais il avait de plus en plus l'impression que, par moments, il aurait peut-être dû véritablement chercher conseil, cesser de se croire si grand, et que cela lui aurait évité de nombreuses peines. Peut-être, si son père avait eu la voix un peu plus dure aurait-il pu le convaincre que de se tuer à l'entraînement ne lui ferait que du mal. Peut-être, si sa mère avait insisté, ne serait-il pas partir à Tokyo en médecine, pour lourdement échouer.

Il ne regrettait pas, car dans un sens, il ne serait pas l'homme qu'il était actuellement sans tout cela. Il n'aurait pas pu assister aux Jeux et pleurer de fierté en voyant Rin sous le toit du monde. Il n'aurait pas rencontré Makoto, ne se serait pas senti si comblé à ses côtés.

Alors Sousuke ne voulait plus échouer. Il ne voulait plus faire d'erreur. Il ne voulait pas gâcher cette dernière chance qu'il avait, si fine. C'était hors de question. C'est pour cela qu'il se retint de passer ses mains sur ses cuisses, se persuada que ses mains n'étaient pas si moites que cela, et souffla :

« S'il vous plaît. Dites-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Il alla chercher une réponse dans leur visage, se mit à craindre la réponse vague qu'ils lui donnaient à chaque fois, se demanda même si entendre cela ne serait pas la preuve qu'il devait faire ce qu'il y avait de moins risqué, que l'amour était moins important que son bonheur, qu'il survivrait.

Une main se posa sur la sienne, il baissa la tête, serra les dents en se disant que oui, tout compte fait, c'était une mauvaise idée.

« Vas-y. »

Au fond de lui, le son des vagues, qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis si longtemps, revint contre son oreille. Sa poitrine se comprima, alors que la main sur la sienne appuyait, et qu'il hoquetait :

« Tu es sûr...? »

Son père hocha la tête, tandis que sa mère s'approchait de lui et s'asseyait à ses côtés, passant une main sur ton bras.

« On trouve toujours des endroits que l'on pourrait appeler chez soi. Mais des personnes comme cela, il n'y en a jamais des milliers. » elle lui sourit doucement, et il remarqua qu'elle vint essuyer sa main sur son tablier avant de la poser sur sa joue. « Sousuke, en fait nous en avions déjà parlé, et... »

Il inspira longuement, revint vers son père, fixa ses pupilles claires, semblables aux siennes, qui lui assénèrent :

« Cette entrevue avec Tachibana-kun nous a fait réaliser de nombreuses choses. Et l'une d'entre elles... » il se mit doucement à sourire. « C'est que nous t'avions rarement vu si heureux avant. »

Il n'y put rien, il se sentit trop submergé par l'émotion, ses yeux s'humidifièrent, alors qu'il entendait des mots de ses parents dont il n'aurait jamais pu rêver, car ils l'avaient laissé être autonome toute sa vie mais qu'ils savaient exactement ce dont il avait besoin, car ils croyaient en lui, et ne le laisseraient jamais tomber.

Une de ses commissures se baissant alors un peu tout en cillant rapidement, sa gorge prise, il hocha la tête.

/

Makoto tira sa valise et la fit s'arrêter d'un petit mouvement sec, se tournant ensuite vers sa famille. Il tâchait de garder le sourire, mais ses parents devaient voir clair à travers lui, qui laissait sans cesse son regard partir vers l'entrée de la gare, désespérément vide.

A côté d'eux se trouvaient Ren et Ran, celle-ci suivant aussi souvent que lui la direction de ses yeux, et demeurant silencieuse, ses mains dans ses poches. Son petit frère, lui, semblait un peu gêné car un silence planait entre eux, et qu'il ne trouvait pas grand chose à dire.

Il inspira longuement, et tenta de faire la conversation. Si ses parents s'y prêtèrent évidemment, ce n'était pas le cas des jumeaux. Le châtain ne put alors plus tenir, et souffla :

« Ce n'est pas grave vous savez. On y était préparés.

– Si c'est grave! s'écria Ren, les poings serrés. Après tout ce que tu nous as dit, et après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il a pas le droit de pas venir-

– Ça va. » le calma-t-il immédiatement, se battant de toutes ses forces pour que son sourire persiste. Il dut alors s'en persuader un peu lui-même mais asséna : « Il va arriver. »

Et cela sembla être la fin pour Ran, qui tourna les talons, ses couettes fouettant l'air.

« Ran?

– Je vais le chercher.

– Hein? Mais tu ne sais pas où il est, enfin!

– Mais-! voulut-elle se défendre, ses yeux écarquillés. Ça peut pas finir comme ça, non!? »

Makoto sentit ses épaules tomber, ses poings se serrer, alors qu'il ignorait son portable qui demeurait silencieux, qu'il ne voulait voir sans aucune trace de vie de Sousuke, auquel il ne voulait penser tant qu'il serait à Tokyo, où il devrait peut-être finalement en effacer tout reste de leur relation... pour mieux oublier, passer le cap.

Sa prise sur sa valise se resserra, alors que son train arrivait dans dix minutes, que les minutes s'écoulaient bien trop vite, qu'il se repassait le temps qui s'était écoulé, seul dans le lit de Sousuke, puis à lentement s'habiller, lentement faire son sac, lentement fermer la maison avec la clé qu'il possédait et qu'il avait glissée dans un pot de fleur, le regard au loin en espérant voir surgir la voiture de son petit ami.

Mais il n'était toujours pas là, et à certains moments, il se demandait ce qui lui avait prit de lui dire tout cela. Qu'il n'avait rendu que tout cela plus difficile, qu'il avait peut-être tout réduit à néant, même leur au-revoir.

Il passa une main sur son visage, tâcha de rester digne, droit devant sa famille, bien qu'il ne sache pas ce qu'il ferait durant les 6h de train à venir. S'il pourrait rester impassible, si ce serait aussi facile, alors qu'il avait bon souvenir d'adieux semblables, dans une gare, il y a cinq ans.

Il restait huit minutes, et il massa ses yeux, retournant observer la porte menant aux quais, la gorge prise. Ran à ses côtés, finit par crier :

« C'en est trop! Je m'en fiche, j'y vais!

– Ran- »

Mais des bruits de pas, de course, l'interrompirent, et il sentit une seconde son cœur cesser de battre. Il ouvrit grand les yeux, alors que Sousuke surgissait soudain au loin, et que l'impulsion de laisser toutes ses affaires derrière lui le prenait, pour aller courir dans ses bras. Et il ne put y résister, bien qu'ils ne soient pas seuls dans la gare. Il courut aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permirent, et s'effondra dans l'étreinte du brun, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chuchoter, presque gémir :

« Tu as été long...!

– Oui... »

Et il releva des pupilles grandes ouvertes vers lui, haletant, fébrile, il le savait suppliant, car il voulait sa réponse. Un temps passa, et il entendit :

« Désolé... »

Sa main glissa de sa prise sur l'épaule du brun. Il le fixa longuement, l'impression d'être une simple coquille vide, anéantie de tout espoir, avant de baisser la tête, un sourire ironique aux lèvres alors qu'il sentait, pour la centième fois de la journée, les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Mais des bras surgirent pour l'attraper par les épaules, alors qu'une voix hachée poursuivait :

« Je veux dire désolé... parce que... j'ai pas de bague. »

Et ses sourcils se haussèrent, de la chaleur sembla soudain l'envahir de nouveau, alors que ses larmes glissaient bel et bien le long de ses joues, et qu'il se mettait à rire. Il se mordit la lèvre, ferma alors son poing, et l'abattit sur le front son petit ami, qui lâcha un petit cri qui fut étouffé quand une tête se fourra dans l'angle de son épaule.

« Imbécile...

– Ouais. » des doigts se glissèrent dans ses cheveux. « Ouais je sais. »

Sousuke retira doucement sa tête, pour qu'il lui fasse face, et murmura :

« Je dois rester ici jusqu'en avril, la fin de l'année scolaire. Au moins le temps de me trouver un remplaçant. Mais d'ici là, j'aurais des vacances. » il serra fort ses bras, et lui promit : « En novembre, pour ton anniversaire? Je serais là. Je viendrais, pour le week-end. Et là, tu me feras voir ce que c'est Enoshima. Là, on décidera de tout ça. Mais en avril, je quitte mon poste, et on trouve un coin à nous, qui nous plaît à tous les deux, pas trop loin de Tokyo, où moi je peux aussi bosser. Je m'y installe et j'attends que t'aies fini tes études. Ensuite, je te fais une vraie demande, ok? »

Riant aux éclats, Makoto hocha la tête, balbutiant :

« Pourtant, ça y ressemble déjà!

– Ben, je me sens pas trop de mettre un genou à terre ici, je t'avoue... après, pour la bague aussi... »

Il rougit un peu, mais prit sa main gauche dans la sienne, la tenant fermement. Puis son index se glissa contre le dos de sa main, paume vers le bas, et s'enroula autour de son annulaire. A nouveau, des rires s'échappèrent du châtain, qui hocha la tête et décida qu'il s'en fichait du monde. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et l'embrassa, au beau milieu de la gare, sa famille un peu plus loin derrière, et ne regretta rien.

Une sonnerie retentit pour annoncer l'arrivée de la ligne San-In en direction de Tottori, qui lui permettrait ensuite de prendre le Super Hakuto jusqu'à Himeji, et enfin le Shinkansen pour rentrer à Tokyo.

« Mon dieu, mais tu vas quand même me manquer pendant plus de trois mois... soupira-t-il contre ses lèvres, fermant une seconde les paupières comme si cela lui permettrait de rester plus longtemps dans l'instant.

– Hey, y a le téléphone, et tu m'appelles ce soir. Et puis... » il eut un petit sourire charmeur, et souffla contre son oreille : « Je compte bien profiter de skype les soirs où moi et mon machin on se sent seuls.

– Sousuke! »

Il rit une dernière fois avant d'attraper sa main, l'accompagner jusqu'à la file pour monter dans son wagon, pour qu'il dise au revoir à ses parents et ses frères et sœurs. Puis, alors que le train surgissait au loin, ils se serrèrent une dernière fois dans leurs bras.

« A ce soir.

– Oui... »

Cette fois-ci, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à travers la vitre du train, ils purent se dire au revoir de la main. Et Sousuke se sentit capable de rester sur le quai, pour le regarder jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de son champ de vision.

/

C'est les paupières tombantes qu'ils ouvrirent leur chambre d'hôtel et allèrent immédiatement s'effondrer sur le lit, assommés par le sommeil et la fatigue. Le soleil se couchait au loin, mais ils n'en prirent même pas compte, bien trop épuisés par leur voyage à travers la cambrousse.

Comment ils étaient arrivés là, Haruka n'en était même pas sûr. Le dernier souvenir vaguement fixe qu'il avait, c'était leur conversation au retour de Margaret River, alors qu'ils prenaient un bus vers l'aéroport de Perth. Le brun était censé rentrer au Japon, et quand il avait demandé à Rin ce qu'il comptait faire, celui-ci s'était contenté de fixer l'horizon.

Puis il lui avait parlé de ses derniers jours en Australie, à se balader dans des coins qu'il connaissait ou non, à découvrir des endroits, des gens, discuter, rire avec des personnes qui ne le connaissaient pas. Il n'était pas prêt à retourner chez lui, sur l'archipel, et affronter le scandale dans lequel il était mouillé. Repousser cela ne pourrait faire qu'empirer les choses, mais il ne s'en sentait pour le moment pas capable.

Il voulait traverser les continents, le monde, découvrir de nouveaux horizons. Se sentir, véritablement, libre.

Alors Haru, tout naturellement, avait décidé de le suivre. Il avait pris son passeport, avait effectué la demande de VISA en même temps que Rin, puis ils étaient partis dès qu'ils avaient pu. Ils avaient attrapé le premier avion, s'étaient envolé, avaient traversé les océans.

Leur premier arrêt avait été en Inde, où ils n'étaient pas resté très longtemps, moins d'une semaine, car la mousson faisait rage à cette période. Ils avaient cependant pu se procurer un scooter, et sous une cape de pluie partagés par eux deux, avaient traversé les villages, discuté avec des habitants, appris les coutumes. Rin avait pleuré de rire quand, en sortant d'une échoppe, et certainement un peu caché par son large k-way, une femme s'était approchée et avait déposé un bindi sur son front.

Puis ils avaient repris l'avion, étaient arrivés en Italie, et avaient été plus que dépaysés. Ils avaient traversé les rues de Florence, Haruka s'était plaint qu'il n'y ait pas de poisson sur sa pizza et avait attiré la haine que quelques restaurateurs. Rin, lui, avait été tiré par la capuche par un brun qui refusait de le voir entrer dans un magasin Gucci, car il n'était pas question qu'il l'accompagne faire les boutiques, peu importe combien _ces chaussures_ étaient belles.

Et maintenant, après trois semaines en Europe, ils étaient encore une fois dans un tout autre endroit. A chaque fois, ils se rendaient à l'aéroport, choisissaient des endroits dont le vol était des moins chers, qui les intéressaient, où ils avaient accès. Et cette fois, ils avaient profité du duty-free pour s'acheter de bonnes chaussures de marche mais aussi aussi une crème solaire au grand indice alors qu'ils arrivaient à Madagascar.

Ils étaient absolument déconnectés de la réalité, dans leur voyage, leurs découvertes, ayant souvent du mal avec la langue mais trouvant toujours un moyen de se faire comprendre. Rin avait de toute manière l'habitude. On les avait parfois reconnus, par des fans ou bien des gens qui avaient suivi les Jeux, et ils avaient signé quelques autographes. Mais personne n'était au courant du _scandale_ qui leur tournait autour au Japon, et c'était tout ce qu'ils voulaient.

Et pour cela, ils étaient prêts à se rendre dans les endroits les plus sauvages. Après leur atterrissage à Antananarivo, ils avaient dû prendre un 4x4 pour descendre tout au sud du pays, à Tulear, et avaient même crevé durant le voyage. Heureusement, des secours étaient arrivés pour les secourir, et ils avaient pu repartir, fonçant à travers la route en terre, leur faisant craindre de crever une seconde fois.

Mais ils étaient arrivés sans trop de dommages, juste peut-être quelques bosses à être dans une voiture roulant à toute vitesse et sans ceintures de sécurité. Puis à peine étaient-ils arrivés, après avoir attendu au moins deux heures pour que leur commande au restaurant de l'hôtel arrive, qu'ils avaient titubé dans leur bungalow, et s'étaient profondément endormis, surtout après avoir appris que le courant et donc internet était coupé dès 22h.

Haruka se réveilla quelques heures après, alors que la lune éclairait l'horizon, et faisait passer sa lumière à travers leur fenêtre. Le son des vagues lui parvint, et il tâtonna en dehors, pour ensuite se gorger de la vue dont il n'avait même pas réellement réalisé la beauté tant il était fatigué.

La mer s'étendait à perte de vue, était claire, reflétait les couleurs de la nuit. Dans l'air chaud, il put tout bonnement faire tomber sa chemise à manches courtes, et marcher sur le sable, quelques crabes passant près de ses pieds. Puis un long soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il plongea enfin ses jambes dans l'eau, et que celle-ci était délicieusement chaude, pas comme celle d'Australie qui n'était qu'une illusion à cause de la température de l'air. Ici, il avait véritablement l'impression de plonger dans un bain, pas un brûlant, mais en tout cas d'être comme chez lui, alors que l'océan Indien lui ouvrait ses bras.

Il était assis dans l'eau, observant le ciel, les étoiles, la lune, happé par la vue, quand un clapotement à côté de lui se fit entendre. C'était Rin, qui lui aussi ouvrait de grands yeux en observant la voie lactée qui s'étalait, pour eux, et qu'ils découvraient ici où le ciel était pur, que la mer sentait juste le sel, et que la jungle les entouraient. Comme hypnotisé, son ami marcha, s'enfonça dans l'eau, qui arriva à la limite de son short. Finalement, il retourna rapidement sur la berge, retirant tous ses vêtements, et plongea la tête la première.

Haruka l'observa faire, nager sans se soucier de rien, sa peau reflétant la lumière lunaire. Au bout de quelques battements, Rin se redressa, et laissa l'eau ruisseler sur lui, tandis qu'il inspirait lentement, puis se tournait vers lui, lui souriait doucement, et lui tendait sa main. Il la prit sans hésiter.

Ils nagèrent côte à côte, sans se soucier d'être nus, totalement seuls dans l'hôtel, les propriétaires dormant certainement profondément. Ils virent passer un banc de poissons entre leurs jambes, et demeurèrent soufflés, leurs pupilles brillantes, alors qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être les seuls sur terre.

Et Rin ne fut pas surpris quand, ayant repris pieds, Haru attrapa sa nuque et l'embrassa lentement. L'eau allant et venant sur eux, sur leur peau, il eut soudain envie de voir ce que cela ferait, de faire l'amour avec Rin sur une plage.

Une main se glissant dans ses cheveux, son ami ne sembla pas avoir envie de le lui refuser, au contraire. Il fit passer ses mains sur lui, ses cuisses, ses bras, son torse, alors qu'ils demeuraient allongés, et que Haruka ouvrait les jambes pour laisser Rin s'y installer.

D'un coup d'œil, celui-ci sembla lui demander s'il était certain, et le brun se contenta de revenir l'embrasser, fermant les yeux dans le baiser alors que leurs lèvres se goûtaient, que des doux bruits de succions résonnaient entre eux et que son érection commençait à s'éveiller. Une main forcément humide vint l'encercler, et Haru frissonna de plaisir, alors qu'un murmure se glissait contre son oreille :

« Putain comment j'y ai pas pensé...

– Quoi? »

Un petit sourire ingénu plus tard, Rin lui répondait :

« Que tu prendrais ton pied en le faisant dans l'eau. »

Il rougit alors un peu, malgré lui prit au piège et ne pouvant le nier. Mais Rin ne s'y appesantit pas, bien trop occupé à descendre contre lui et prendre ses tétons en bouche, les mordiller, le faisant soupirer d'impatience. Il remua alors un peu son bassin, comme pour prier Rin de se dépêcher, car il avait envie de voir ce que cela faisait, mais celui-ci claqua sa langue.

« Haru, y a aucun souci à faire des trucs sur la plage mais si tu crois que je vais te prendre pour la première fois _ici_-

– Je veux le faire.

– Dans ce cas on retourne dans la chambre!

– _Non_. Dépêche-toi. »

Rin écarquilla les yeux, et cessa tout mouvement :

« Haru, j'ai pas de lubrifiant-

– Je t'ai déjà vu utiliser ta salive.

– Mais moi j'ai l'habitude! Je vais te faire mal!

– Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Et il ouvrit encore plus grand les paupières, rougissant ensuite un peu, se mordillant la lèvre, semblant réellement dans un grand débat interne. Mais Haru n'avait pas envie d'attendre, aussi attrapa-t-il le poignet de Rin, venant ensuite lécher ses doigts sans le lâcher du regard, lui et ses joues définitivement pivoines.

Il sembla lâcher prise, sifflant un vague _si t'insistes_, avant de descendre ses doigts vers l'entrée du brun. Heureusement, ils avaient déjà un peu testé ceci dans ce sens, et le doigt qui s'inséra en lui n'était pas si étranger à Haruka, qui sentit malgré tout que l'intrusion était plus difficile sans un bon lubrifiant. Mais il ne dit rien, embrassant Rin qui appuyait ses épaules contre le sable, respirant fort, tout en allant et venant en lui, et ajoutant rapidement un second doigt.

La sensation demeurait étrange pour Haru, et il avait fallu plusieurs essais pour qu'il y trouve du plaisir. Mais une fois décontracté, il pouvait y arriver, s'il fermait les yeux, puis imaginait ensuite que ce soit le sexe de Rin. La pensée ne manquait jamais de le faire venir, et même s'il ne le dirait jamais au concerné, il y avait eu un matin où il s'était masturbé et avait joui comme ça.

Il traça alors le rebord de ses lèvres de sa langue, laissant ensuite sa tête tomber en arrière lorsque trois doigts allèrent et vinrent en lui, et qu'une autre pompait son érection, le faisant respirer amplement. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, cependant, il redressa la tête, sentant le sable collé à ses cheveux, son dos, contre sa joue, et envoya un regard que Rin capta rapidement. Il lui demandait d'y aller.

Et celui-ci semblait véritablement faible face à ses coups d'œils, car il s'exécuta, les mains un peu tremblantes alors qu'il écartait ses jambes, se plaçait entre elles, puis inspirait un grand coup avant de le pénétrer.

Instinctivement, Haru se crispa pour empêcher l'entrée bien plus grosse que tout ce qu'il avait expérimenté. Il enfonça ses ongles dans l'omoplate de Rin, qui lui aussi crissait des dents car il devait être assez serré. Cela lui sembla long, laborieux, mais finalement il fut totalement entré, et lâcha une longue respiration chevrotante contre son visage, les yeux fermés.

Haru tâcha de se décontracter, venant embrasser son amant qui ne bougeait pas, ayant sûrement trop peur de lui faire mal pour cela. La masse en lui était inhabituelle, presque désagréable alors qu'elle ne bougeait pas, mais il sentait la chaleur s'en émaner, et aussi son sexe laisser couler un peu de sperme au fur et à mesure des secondes, que la tension devenait insupportable, que l'eau continuait de grimper le long de ses jambes, douce, chaude.

Il hocha alors la tête, incapable de prononcer un mot, et Rin enfonça ses doigts dans le sable en initiant son premier mouvement. Il ferma les yeux, sentant un peu de gêne, de douleur, alors qu'il n'était peut-être pas totalement habitué, mais ne lui demanda pas d'arrêter. La brûlure dans son bas-ventre ne le lui permit en tout cas pas, surtout quand il sentit l'excitation grimper, grimper au fur et à mesure des minutes.

Son torse se soulevait de plus en plus vite, alors qu'il se perdait dans l'étreinte, oubliant l'eau une seconde, centré sur le sexe allant et venant en lui, la main contre son érection, le visage exulté de Rin qui lâchait des geignements tout en allant parfois plus vite, comme s'il ne pouvait résister. Et Haru y répondait toujours avec un long soupir venu de sa gorge, appréciant l'accélération, le poids sur lui, et l'impatience qui montait.

Il se mit à son tour à doucement gémir, alors qu'il se laissait emporter dans l'étreinte, la sensation bien trop plaisante, et qu'il collait les hanches de Rin contre les siennes d'un petit coup, faisant basculer celui-ci en avant. Il se réajusta alors, lui soufflant de ne pas le surprendre, avant de reprendre ses mouvements, plus amplement, appuyé sur ses mains.

Et, ses jambes largement écartées, touchant à peine le sol, Haru sentit les vagues grimper jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses et se tordit de plaisir, accroché à Rin, tout en soupirant son prénom. Ses cuisses tremblèrent un peu alors que d'un seul coup, tout semblait monter, leurs voix tout comme la pression entre eux, et que sa voix lui échappa, allongeant son geignement de plaisir alors qu'il finissait par venir contre son torse, sa main s'activant sur son érection.

Il se sentit brusquement retomber sur terre, comme assommé, alors que Rin, au dessus de lui, se perdait aussi dans sa jouissance, frappant son bassin contre le sien jusqu'à hoqueter et venir en lui en plusieurs à-coups. Il resta à genoux entre ses cuisses, son regard vitreux au loin, sa respiration forte, alors que l'eau montait désormais jusqu'à leur bassin et emportait une partie des preuves de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Cela apporta un nouveau frissonnement de plaisir à Haru, qui restait tête contre le sable, à fixer le ciel, sa respiration sifflante.

Finalement, Rin se détacha de lui, finissant les fesses sur le sable à reprendre sa respiration, passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il passa une main sur son sexe pour le nettoyer dans l'eau salée, puis murmura à son compagnon :

« Ça va les fesses? »

Haruka n'aurait pu trop lui répondre, se sentant bien trop mou pour cela. Il tenta cependant de se relever et crissa des dents, avant de retomber sur son dos.

« Je te l'avais dis. »

Il secoua alors doucement la tête, pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave. Il allait lui chuchoter qu'il allait dormir là quand une main attrapa son bras.

« Pas question, tu vas attraper la crève.

– Il fait chaud.

– Ça change rien. Debout, on va se doucher. »

Il parvint ainsi à se redresser malgré ses jambes tremblantes et la gêne dans le bas de son dos. Mais il finit par marcher sans trop de difficultés, se doutant que ce serait peut-être plus difficile le lendemain.

Quand ils se couchèrent, épuisés et bien prêts pour repartir dans une longue somnolence, ce fut les bras de Haru enroulés autour de la taille de Rin. Mais le brun put murmurer avant de sombrer :

« Rin... je peux te parler de quelque chose? »

Le rouquin, les paupières tombantes de fatigue, marmonna :

« Euh, hein?

– J'aime voyager avec toi. J'aime être avec toi. Mais ça ne peut pas durer.

– ...huh?

– Il faudra bien revenir au Japon, je ne veux pas passer ma vie à explorer le monde, précisa-t-il. Dans une semaine, on sera déjà en novembre. Il y a l'anniversaire de Makoto. Je ne veux pas le rater. »

Son ami demeura silencieux. Haruka réaffirma alors sa prise et souffla des derniers mots avant de véritablement s'endormir :

« C'est important pour moi. Je veux être avec toi, Rin. J'aime ce que l'on a. Mais pas au point de quitter mon pays natal et toute ma vie... »

/

Makoto trépignait en ouvrant son ordinateur, impatient comme un enfant la veille de noël. Après tout, la journée ne pouvait être mieux. D'abord, il avait eu une bonne note à ses partiels, ensuite il avait été chercher Haruka à l'aéroport après qu'ils ne se soient pas vus plusieurs mois, et maintenant il allait enfin pouvoir rallumer skype et voir (au moins par le biais d'une caméra) son petit ami. Il lui avait dit qu'il se déconnectait un peu du monde pendant quelques semaines, histoire d'être concentré sur ses cours, sa dernière année de fac; et maintenant, enfin, il pourrait le revoir. Il l'avait eu au téléphone, évidemment, mais ce n'était pas pareil que de lui parler face à face.

Il ouvrit alors à toute vitesse l'application, ses mains un peu tremblantes alors qu'il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée. Même Haru l'avait remarqué, sans pour autant être vexé, il savait que lui aussi avait manqué au châtain après l'avalanche de larmes que cela avait déclenché.

Cela faisait un moment, presque le jour où cela s'était produit, que Makoto avait appris la décision de Haru quant à Rin, et il se sentait toujours aussi fier de lui. Fier de ce qu'il avait fait pour Rin, pour la communauté LGBT avec les vidéos imitant leur déclaration continuant de sortir sur internet bien qu'à un rythme beaucoup moins soutenu. La hype était retombée, certains sponsors les plus renommés et connus pour leur conservatisme les avaient abandonnés, mais rien n'aurait pu empêcher l'équipe de communication de Haruka Nanase de sourire, surtout leur directrice qui s'en mettait plein les poches avec cette histoire.

Et maintenant, il voyait Haru, et il le trouvait serein, presque comblé. Son voyage avec Rin à travers le monde l'avait grandi, leur relation naissante aussi. Celui-ci n'était cependant pas encore à Tokyo, n'étant sûrement pas encore totalement prêt à revenir face aux caméras qui avaient rapidement appris son retour, et était ainsi à Iwatobi avec son meilleur ami pour se permettre d'oublier encore un moment tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Il reviendrait en même temps que Sousuke prendrait le train pour Tokyo, pour son anniversaire.

Le voyant en face du nom de Sousuke passa alors soudain au vert, tandis qu'il se rappelait du rapide échange qu'il avait aperçu entre ses amis avant que Rin ne se dépêche de prendre un petit vol vers Tottori. Il effaça alors toute œillade chargée d'affection qui avait réchauffé son cœur, son estomac se serrant à la place quand il vit l'appel vidéo et décrocha.

L'image apparut, et il se sentit sourire comme un idiot, alors que le visage de son petit ami lui arrivait, ses mèches qu'il avait raccourcies récemment mais qui continuaient de balayer son front, bien que l'arrière de sa tête soit plus aéré. Sans mentir, Makoto, lorsqu'il l'avait vu ainsi la dernière fois, avait eu des flashs de moments où il s'agrippait à l'arrière de sa tête, et avait bien su ensuite tirer profit de ces bons souvenirs.

Il rougit alors un peu, de bonheur ou alors en se rappelant de cela, puis sourit, et souffla :

« Salut...

– _Hey. _»

Les yeux doux de Sousuke firent un peu accélérer les battements de son cœur, surtout quand il entendit ensuite :

« _Sérieux, je vais porter plainte contre ces webcams pourries, ça te porte pas justice._

– C'est mieux que rien.

– _Je préfère le vrai, en tout cas_.

– Moi aussi. »

Sur ces mots, ils discutèrent enfin doucement, parlant de leur journée, des derniers mois. Sousuke semblait un peu fatigué, et il pouvait deviner qu'il avait beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours. Il revenait de pas mal d'heures de trains, à avoir enchaîné les compétitions à arbitrer.

« Ne te tue pas au boulot...

– _J'ai pas le choix, et puis faut bien que je commence à avoir le plus possible pour le déménagement_. » il haussa les épaules. « _Te fais pas de bile, je vais survivre, j'ai juste quelques heures de sommeil à rattraper, mais là ça va j'en ressens pas encore le besoin. _» son sourire s'étira. « _J'ai toute la nuit devant moi_. »

Il se mordit un peu la lèvre en entendant la voix un peu plus basse qu'auparavant, puis s'esclaffa :

« Pas moi, quand même. J'ai toujours cours lundi, et demain je retrouve Haru. D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas avec Rin? »

Sousuke passa une main sur sa nuque, et secoua la tête, étirant un peu ses épaules.

« _Non, il est chez sa mère, normal vu que j'étais en déplacement. Je le verrais demain. Et puis..._ » ses yeux s'étrécirent un peu, et il appuya son menton sur sa main. « _Vu que t'appelais, j'avais envie d'être seul. _»

Il écarquilla un peu les yeux, avant de se dire avec un rire nerveux que c'était pareil pour lui, que si cette conversation n'était pas prévue, il aurait passé la soirée avec Haru. Makoto tordit alors un peu ses doigts, ne sachant trop que répondre, le manque n'étant que bien plus puissant maintenant qu'il voyait l'autre homme. Et il n'était pas le seul, ce qui expliqua que soudain, il entende :

« _Bordel, je peux pas...! Makoto. _» il releva la tête, les sourcils haussés. « _J'ai tellement envie de toi, là, ça en devient violent_. »

Il rougit alors force mille, ne pouvant se mentir à lui-même car il savait que c'était réciproque, mais se sentait incapable de le dire à voix haute, surtout par skype.

« A-Ah...

– _...s'il te plaît? _»

Ceci, en revanche, fut comme un bouton sur lequel Sousuke appuya. Immédiatement, il fut capable d'affronter le regard de son petit ami, pour tonner, rose :

« NON.

– _Allez quoi, au moins une fois!_

– J'ai dis non! Fais le tout seul!

– _C'est nul tout seul! Et je veux te voir!_

– Pas moi!

– _Menteur! _»

Il fronça cependant les sourcils, espérant faire passer son message à travers la caméra, par les centaines de kilomètres qui les séparaient. Mais Sousuke tint bon :

« _Allez, je te demande rien de particulier en plus! Tu peux ne rien faire pendant que moi je me soulage._

– Et tu éteindras ta caméra?

– _Ah bah non, je veux que tu me voies le faire aussi, sinon j'aurais vraiment l'impression d'être un pervers. _»

Les joues roses, Makoto serra la mâchoire, car ses tentatives de refus étaient bien vaines car rien que l'idée semblait réveiller son sexe, et il avait beau tenter de ne pas y penser, c'était difficile quand Sousuke insistait.

« O-On va se voir d'ici quelques semaines!

– _Si j'attends encore quelques semaines je serai mort._

– Arrête d'exagérer. »

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent, alors qu'il avançait un peu sa tête vers la caméra, lui assénant ensuite :

« _Eh, et le cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu?_

– C'est vache de me ressortir ça, arriva à lui répondre Makoto quelques secondes après, boudant un peu. Je t'ai promis que je te le revaudrais l'année prochaine, mais là j'étais vraiment à sec après mon voyage à Iwatobi. Je ne suis pas beaucoup payé, je te rappelle, et moi je n'ai pas de logement de fonction.

– _Eh, je paye aussi toutes les traites, même si j'ai pas de loyer. Et j'ai un cadeau._

– Non tu n'en as pas.

– _Si tu continues tu l'auras pas, ton ticket 'une nuit d'amour gratuite avec Sousuke'. _»

Ce fut plus fort que lui, Makoto ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, se moquant clairement de son petit ami qui, lui aussi, n'était pas sérieux. Il ne lui en voulait pas de ne rien avoir de matériel, et ils savaient que d'ici peu ils pourraient vraiment se faire des cadeaux, mais en attendant la simple opportunité de se voir était assez sensationnelle pour être meilleure qu'un paquet.

« Je sais que je l'aurai, que je te vexe ou non.

– _Eh bah, on est bien sûr de soi._

– Ai-je besoin de rappeler l'apologie que tu as faite sur mes fesses...? » fit-il avec un petit sourire vengeur, au fond heureux de ne pas être celui qui se faisait mener par le bout du nez, pour une fois.

Et effectivement, cela sembla lui faire oublier toute tentative de chamaillerie puérile, car les yeux de Sousuke s'agrandirent, et il marmonna :

« _Je suis en manque, Makoto, pas une bonne idée de me rappeler un des trucs qui m'excite le plus chez toi._

– Je ne me masturberai pas devant toi via une caméra.

– _Pourquoi, t'es gêné?_

– Oui. »

Finalement, le brun baissa la tête, se grommela deux-trois choses à lui-même, puis abandonna.

« _Ok, ok._

– Merci.

– _En attendant, tu peux être sûr à 100% de ce que je vais faire une fois que j'aurais raccroché. _» puis, après quelques secondes sans réponse, il souffla : « _Hey._

– Oui?

– _Je t'aime_. »

Makoto s'esclaffa alors.

« Moi aussi.

– _Je t'aime même si tu fais chier._

– Je sais que tu me pardonneras, se contenta-t-il se hausser les épaules.

– _Mais sérieux, j'ai un vrai cadeau, hein. _»

En entendant cela, Makoto releva la tête, surpris d'entendre ceci tout à coup.

« Ah bon?

– _Ouais, tu pourras voir ça comme la preuve de ''ma confiance et de mon allégeance'' à ta petite personne._

– Ça vient pas dans une petite boîte de poche j'espère? »

Un rire résonna :

« _Nan, ça c'est pas pour tout de suite, ce que j'ai ça a rien coûté. _»

Le châtain se mit alors à sourire :

« Tant mieux, je suis rassuré. Merci, ça me touche.

– _Alors tu pourrais au moins me montrer tes fesses en attendant. _»

Le rire de Makoto résonna dans son appartement, sa poitrine chaude tandis que la conversation continuait entre eux, naturelle, plaisante.

/

S'étirant les épaules une seconde, Sousuke laissait ses yeux planer sur la piscine, battue par les bras. La jeune fille fendant le bassin tourna, mais ses pupilles ne la suivirent pas plus, restant dans le vague. Ginou s'approcha de lui, ayant fini ses longueurs, et s'assit à ses côtés.

« Yamazaki-san. » attira-t-il son attention.

Le brun sortit alors de ses pensées, cillant.

« Ah, euh, oui?

– Rien, vous semblez juste ailleurs. Vous avez l'air fatigué. »

Instinctivement, il passa une main sur son visage, comme pour y faire disparaître les traces de fatigue, puis ne put empêcher ses lèvres de trembler un peu quand il répondit :

« C-C'est rien, t'inquiète.

– Vous nous le diriez, si vous aviez un problème, hein? »

Le regard sincèrement inquiet de son élève le transperça, et il se sentit attendri, peut-être même relaxé en l'apercevant. Car il avait sûrement raison. Car repousser les échéances, il avait passé ce stade. Car ne rien dire ne serait que mentir, et qu'il ne voudrait jamais faire cela à ces lycéens qui avaient sans le savoir illuminé sa vie.

« C'est pas tellement un problème, juste que je bosse beaucoup en ce moment. Besoin de me faire un petit pécule pour l'année prochaine.

– Quoi, intervint une jeune fille gloussante. Vous avez des dettes auprès de gens très dangereux, Sousuke-san? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer à son tour, avant de finalement balancer :

« On peut dire ça, si des dettes c'est un futur déménagement... »

La phrase fit planer un léger blanc, bien que rapidement des exclamations suivirent :

« Eh, vous partez?

– Vous allez où?

– A Tokyo.

– Mince alors, sérieusement?

– Vous inquiétez pas, je reste jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

– Vous avez trouvé un nouveau travail? »

Au fond un peu soulagé que la nouvelle passe bien, qu'ils soient en tout cas intéressés et assez matures pour ne pas le supplier en vain de rester, il laissa alors tranquilles ceux qui s'interrompaient dans leurs longueurs pour s'approcher de l'attroupement créé autour de lui pour l'écouter.

« Non, même si je cherche. Je pars pour rejoindre quelqu'un en fait.

– Oh, votre copine? C'est donc sérieux? »

Il vit certaines adolescentes ouvrir de grands yeux en entendant ceci, certainement pas au courant de ce développement alors que ça faisait un moment que certains gars avaient deviné après l'avoir entendu au téléphone avec Makoto. Bien que pour eux, Makoto soit une fille. Malgré tout, peut-être était-ce à cause du moment, car il était à l'aise, mais, naturellement, il les corrigea :

« C'est pas ma copine, en fait. C'est le gars qui est venu chez moi à la rentrée d'août, et qui est passé vous voir.

– Oh, Tachibana-san?

– Ouais.

– Mais pourquoi?

– Réfléchis deux secondes, p'tite tête. »

Et il serra les lèvres pour se retenir de rire tandis que les têtes ahuries de ses élèves lui répondaient. Sousuke ne put alors plus tenir et éclata, hilare :

« Ah, vous vous y attendiez pas, hein?

– Vraiment?

– Commencez pas à me demander si je suis gay, Hifumi me l'a déjà sorti à un paquet de sauces. Ça veut rien dire, que je sorte avec un gars change pas que je sois hétéro.

– Techniquement, si, marmonna Ginou, un peu blasé par sa réponse. Ça pourrait vouloir dire que vous êtes bisexuel, ou pansexuel.

– Pansexuel? » il haussa un sourcil, n'ayant aucune idée de ce que cela voulait dire, avant de souffler. « Bah, je m'en fous un peu, de toute manière. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter quelque chose qu'un crissement sur le gravier atteint ses oreilles, le coupant dans sa phrase. Il se tourna alors vers le grillage derrière lui, et laissa échapper un léger rire :

« Ben tiens, ça pour une surprise... »

Ses élèves se tournèrent immédiatement, intrigués, et observèrent la voiture qui se gara devant chez lui, petite camionnette que son conducteur devait avoir piqué à sa mère.

« Ne me dites pas... » murmurèrent certains des nageurs, surtout les Secondes qui n'avaient ainsi pas eu la chance de rencontrer son meilleur ami l'année passée. Il partit dans un sourire en coin qui voulait tout dire, et lorsque Rin sortit de son véhicule, certains se mirent à courir vers les vestiaires.

Rin les rejoint bien assez vite, ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez tel la diva qu'il était, et rapidement, le sujet de son futur déménagement et de son ''homosexualité'' disparut dans la fin d'après-midi. Sousuke demeura en arrière tandis que les plus jeunes tombaient sur le dos du nageur olympique que le brun apprécia de voir rayonnant, l'air remis sur pieds par rapport à la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, et les lycéens l'apprirent bien vite lorsque Sousuke les mit dehors d'un coup de pied au cul pas forcément au sens figuré; pour se retrouver seul avec Rin qui était déjà parti vers sa réserve d'alcool.

« On fête quoi? demanda-t-il légèrement en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé, rapidement rejoint par l'autre homme.

– Le fait que tu te sois enfin fait pousser une paire?

– Et que tu l'aie perdue à jamais avec un t-shirt pareil? »

Un coup sur le genou lui répondit, et Sousuke attrapa son verre en ricanant, la rougeur sur le visage de son meilleur ami irrésistiblement drôle.

« Tu connais quelque chose qui s'appelle ''fuck you''?

– Fais pas de manières, tu le dis même dans ton sommeil.

– Sérieux, pauvre Makoto qui va se caser avec _ça_. »

Il haussa les épaules, pas touché, et alla cogner le verre de son meilleur ami, poursuivant comme s'il n'avait rien dit :

« De ce que je vois, pour _toi _aussi ça s'est réglé avec Haru.

– Hum. »

Un temps s'écoula.

« Quoi, _encore- _commença-t-il, lentement exaspéré.

– Mais non! se défendit-il en posant son verre. Y a pas de problème avec Haru! Juste... »

Il souffla longuement, passant une pain dans ses mèches, avant de continuer d'une voix basse :

« J'ai pas envie de rentrer à Tokyo. J'aurais l'impression que ça m'obligerait de revenir sur tout ce qu'il s'est passé, que ça annulerait tout...

– Haru osera jamais.

– Je sais, et lui aussi ça l'agace, que j'aie à ce point voulu qu'on ait quelque chose mais que je reste coincé en arrière... » il grogna en se cachant le visage. « Ça fait chier. Je veux pas rentrer. »

Pensif, Sousuke se tut, cette fois. Il laissa le silence les envahir pour recouvrir la pièce; et souffla, finalement :

« Je connais le sentiment. »

Incapable de faire, dire autre chose, car Rin devait rentrer, car il devrait faire face au monde, car il ne pouvait continuer de fuir; Sousuke se contenta d'une main sur son épaule, confortable, compatissante. Et lui resservit un coup à boire.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Ehehe ils sont mignons tous les quatre hein? Agh, ça me fait un gros truc de bientôt vous donner la conclusion de leurs histoires d'amour à la noix.

Concernant les voyages de Rin &amp; Haru; comme souvent, je préfère faire dans l'authenticité et ai donc écrit des choses sur des pays que je connais, ainsi que parlé de choses qui me sont arrivées. Forcément.

Ainsi, d'abord, pour l'Inde, je connais bien le pays car c'est familial chez moi (mon père y a vécu 10 ans). Donc oui, quand ils y vont, forcément, c'est la mousson lol. J'ai vécu le fait d'être à scooter et de traverser les villages sous la pluie (surtout dans le sud de l'Inde, près de Pondichéry, et pour ceux qui connaissent nous sommes principalement à Auroville). Le bindi est le point rouge (parfois bijou) porté sur le front, que certains hommes peuvent porter, mais qui demeure essentiellement féminin, d'où le fait que Rin se marre.

A Florence, peu de choses, j'ai vu des mecs outrés en voyant du poisson sur des pizzas, car c'est une insulte à leur plat national. Je m'y suis aussi rendue il y a peu (j'ai même posté de là-bas un chapitre de WAPU), et c'est une ville absolument splendide, et ma soeur a été chiante avec les chaussures XD

Enfin, Madagascar, un voyage magnifique. J'ai vécu tout ce que Rin et Haru ont vécu, notamment le fait de crever au milieu de la descente du pays jusqu'à la côte du sud-ouest à Tulear (on a vraiment flippé ce jour-là lol). Aussi, véridique : l'hôtel avec de super bungalows à côté de la plage mais on devait commander au resto à 16h pour que ce soit prêt à 20h (je vous jURE que c'est vrai, le premier soir on a mangé à 23h, alors qu'on était les SEULS dans l'hôtel tellement c'était long). L'électricité coupée à 22h, aussi. Et enfin l'océan délicieusement chaud, ce n'est pas un rêve, j'étais plus jeune mais je m'en souviens, oh bordel le bonheur que c'est. C'est un pays absolument splendide, maintenant je sais que la vie pour les locaux y est très dure (c'est un PMA après tout), mais les gens y sont en plus adorables.

Enfin voilà, beaucoup de choses, ce chapitre est au final pas mal conclusif, les choses sont après tout assez closes, mais il reste le fameux anniversaire de Makoto, et on en aura fini (avec l'épilogue en plus) :D Ahlala... quelle joie, je posterai l'épilogue pendant mes partiels tiens XD

Sur ce, bonne nuit, et à la semaine prochaine!


	42. 20: Jusqu'à marcher sur l'eau

On y est... le dernier chapitre!  
Eh beh j'en reviens pas moi-même... j'avoue que c'est un petit sentiment doux-amer, car j'ai un peu délaissé cette fic avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé par rapport à la bêta. Cette fic est avant tout pour Yasmina, et j'ai beaucoup de mal à me faire à l'idée qu'elle n'ait pas pu corriger/lire avant tout le monde. Mais bon c'est comme ça.

Malgré tout, j'écris aussi toujours autant pour vous, alors merci d'avoir suivi J'avance. La publi n'est pas finie, il reste l'épilogue la semaine prochaine, mais malgré tout, ce soir est un peu une échéance, et j'avais envie de le dire.

Have a good read!

* * *

20\. Avancer jusqu'à marcher sur l'eau

* * *

Haruka lança un regard un peu agacé à son meilleur ami tandis que celui-ci commençait à se mordre si fort l'ongle du pouce qu'il virait lentement au rouge. Makoto le sentit, et arrêta sans attendre, commençant à la place à tapoter du pied sur le sol, avant de regarder encore une fois le tableau des arrivées pour être certain que le Shinkansen Hikari était à l'heure, qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Mais non, celui-ci arrivait toujours bel et bien à 15h35 à Tokyo, cela n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vérifié.

« Makoto, l'appela le brun, comme pour le calmer.

– Je n'y peux rien! »

Il tentait vainement de se défendre, mais était incapable de faire autrement. Il avait bien trop hâte pour cela; après tout, suite à presque _quatre_ mois sans pouvoir voir son petit ami par un autre biais qu'Internet, il se sentait frétiller sur place.

Sousuke lui avait bien trop manqué, et c'était un euphémisme. Il avait terriblement besoin de le revoir, que ce soit pour sentir ses bras contre sa taille, mais aussi ses lèvres, et beaucoup d'autres choses qui faisaient rougir le haut de ses oreilles. Il se souvenait alors de leur dernière conversation skype, et rougissait encore plus en se disant qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû faire tant de manières, qu'il aurait dû accepter ce que lui disait Sousuke, car il se sentait lui aussi _mourir_ tant il avait envie du brun.

Mais il n'avait plus que quelques minutes à tenir, se rassurait-il, choisissant d'oublier qu'après cela, ils ne se reverraient à nouveau plus pendant un bon moment. Tout ce qui importait c'était de le voir_, _maintenant, de prendre la Yokosuka line, d'arriver à Kamakura pour qu'ensuite, dans l'atmosphère douce de l'automne, ils puissent arriver sur la côte et visiter comme il se doit.

Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps, étant donné la longueur du voyage reliant Tokyo et Iwatobi, et surtout, Sousuke serait sûrement très fatigué avec tous les trains différents qu'il devait prendre, ayant interdiction de se perdre s'il ne voulait pas en rater un et ainsi perdre de précieuses heures et l'argent du voyage. Alors ils s'étaient mis d'accord : le brun arrivait, et ils allaient directement voir la presqu'île, pour qu'ensuite ils aient toute la soirée pour eux, bien qu'il ne soit pas certain qu'ils dorment beaucoup.

Et les images que cela lui apporta le poussèrent à vider son esprit, car ce n'était pas bon, car il devait arrêter sinon il allait exploser. Un nouveau coup d'œil vers sa montre, et son ventre fit plusieurs bons, étant donné que c'était bientôt l'heure.

« Tu n'as pas hâte de revoir Rin? » lança-t-il à son meilleur ami, pour s'occuper, cesser de penser au train, aux minutes qui ne s'écoulaient pas assez vite.

Mais celui-ci demeurait aussi bavard que d'habitude, se contentant alors d'un haussement d'épaules. Et quand Makoto retint un gémissement, presque pour le supplier de lui parler, de lui changer les idées, Haruka étrécit un peu les paupières et finit par marmonner :

« Je l'ai vu il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu sais.

– Mais son retour à Tokyo est important. Tu n'es pas anxieux de savoir ce qu'il va se passer? »

Le brun soupira légèrement, se grattant le coude, avant de souffler :

« Ce n'est pas moi qui décidera. Il choisira tout seul. Je le soutiendrai quoiqu'il veuille. »

Hochant vaguement la tête, il ferma les yeux, inspirant lentement, serrant les poings. Puis il arriva à se calmer assez pour sourire le plus sincèrement possible, car il l'était, sincère, mais avait du mal à faire autre chose que de grimacer sous l'impatience, et dit à son meilleur ami :

« Au final, tu sembles donc t'être fait à l'idée. »

Un coup d'œil bleu lui fit envoyé, et il sut distinguer une légère nuance de rose venant teinter les joues du nageur, qui se contenta de lever à nouveau une épaule, et diriger son regard plus loin. Cependant, après quelques secondes de blanc, Makoto entendit distinctement :

« C'est bien plus simple que ce que j'imaginais.

– Peut-être te prenais-tu la tête pour peu de choses.

– Je ne sais pas. » ses mèches vinrent un peu couvrir son visage quand il baissa la tête, sa voix suivant : « J'ai toujours honte. De ce que j'ai fais, et je me dis que d'en arriver là bien plus tôt nous aurait évité beaucoup de choses, surtout ce que j'ai pu dire et que je regrette, que je n'ai même pas un jour pensé. Mais je pense toujours que cela n'aurait peut-être pas marché, à cette époque. Ou peut-être que si. Je ne le saurais jamais. »

Le châtain hocha la tête, oubliant une seconde ce qu'il attendait, car il se sentait recouvrir d'un voile d'affection pour l'homme à ses côtés. Car il se souvenait de ce qu'Haru avait pu lui dire des semaines, voire des mois, voire des années plus tôt, et qu'il avait tant grandi, et Makoto ne pouvait qu'en être fier.

« Au final, les choses ont changé. » pointa-t-il du doigt avec un léger rire.

Et Haru, aussi, le suivit dans son doux sourire.

« Ce n'est peut-être pas si mal. »

Makoto se sentit un petit peu trembler d'émotion, ayant soudain envie de prendre son meilleur ami dans ses bras. Mais un bruit au loin attira son oreille, et il ne put rien faire d'autre que de se braquer vers le bout du quai, ses entrailles se resserrant tandis que le nez pointu de la locomotive du Shinkansen arrivait.

Il se sentit arrêter de respirer alors que les portes s'arrêtaient devant eux, doucement, et qu'ils se reculaient pour laisser le flot de personnes descendre. Haruka resta un peu en arrière, bien que Makoto ait une jambe vers l'avant, comme prêt à faire un bond dans la foule, se surélevant sur la pointe des pieds pour guetter les passages, et une tête plus haute que les autres.

Un juron lui parvint tout à coup, et un rire voulut soudain passer sa gorge lorsqu'il vit Sousuke ayant trébuché en descendant du train, presque sur le point de foncer à travers la foule pour l'atteindre, mais s'étant fait momentanément coincer par la valise d'une grand-mère. Il se confondait en excuses tandis que Rin, plus relaxé que son meilleur ami, redressait le gros bagage et les écartaient de la porte, car ils bloquaient tout le monde.

Finalement, après avoir fait quelques tours sur soi-même, et s'être excusé à nouveau, Sousuke fut finalement devant Makoto d'un seul souffle, qui lui avait observé toute la scène en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Et il explosa lorsque, semblant hors d'haleine, le brun plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, les yeux grands ouverts et les joues un peu roses, pour lui dire :

« Salut... »

Il fallut plusieurs secondes pour que le châtain se remettre de son rire, et qu'enfin il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de l'autre homme, les lèvres serrées sous le bonheur, et ses doigts venant immédiatement attraper ses poignets.

« Salut. »

Ils se regardèrent ainsi plusieurs secondes, sans trop savoir que se dire, les bras de Sousuke tombant de leur perchoir pour qu'il les baisse, et que leurs paumes glissent jusqu'à être en contact. Puis soudain, comme piqué par une flèche, Makoto se tourna, cherchant Rin du regard qui semblait tout à coup bien condescendant :

« Ah-euh, Rin, salut! »

Le nageur professionnel leva les yeux au ciel avant de secouer la tête, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il n'avait pas à s'excuser, qu'il trouvait même certainement cela assez drôle. Au final, il se contenta de lui demander, très sérieusement :

« Faudra juste que tu m'expliques ce que tu lui trouves. »

Et Sousuke n'eut pas le temps de lui lancer une remarque bien acide, Rin leur envoya quelques derniers mots avant de filer à l'anglaise, Haru se contentant d'un regard à son meilleur ami, qui comprit presque télépathiquement qu'ils savaient bien que ce week-end de retrouvailles était important pour eux, et qu'ils n'allaient pas traîner dans leurs pattes, qu'ils avaient tout leur temps. Ils se retrouvèrent alors seuls, leurs avants-bras se frôlant car ils avaient dû se lâcher les mains, et Makoto finit par se tourner vers Sousuke, retenant l'envie plus que forte de serrer l'autre dans ses bras.

« On y va? »

Il va sans dire que Sousuke le suivit sans broncher.

/

D'un grognement lassé, Sousuke lui fit comprendre ce que cela lui faisait que des gens puissent être outrés de le voir roupiller sur l'épaule d'un autre homme, et referma les yeux. Il somnolait un peu, fatigué après son voyage, et souhaitait recharger ses batteries avant qu'ils n'arrivent à Kamakura. Et Makoto le laissait bien évidemment faire, certainement pas prêt à lui refuser cela, à repousser tout contact qu'il pouvait lui offrir maintenant qu'ils pouvaient enfin se revoir.

Il avait beau se souvenir du peu de bien que cela lui avait fait de s'être voilé la face, Makoto était incapable de faire autre chose que de tenter d'oublier qu'à la même heure, le lendemain, Sousuke repartirait, que ce week-end serait très court. L'important était d'être avec lui, et pas pour rien, pour leur futur, pour ce qu'ils commençaient à construire. Une vie rapprochée, une vie ensemble, pour de bon.

Il mentirait s'il disait que par moment cela ne lui faisait pas un peu peur. Après tout, il n'avait jamais vécu avec l'autre homme, et tout allait très vite. Mais le brun était là, tout aussi angoissé que lui par moments, même s'il ne le disait pas, et c'était au final ce qui parvenait à le débarrasser de ses tracas. Les choses ne se feraient pas sans encombre, ils devraient s'habituer à tout cela, et heureusement ils auraient du temps pour se faire à l'idée. Makoto demeurerait à Tokyo pour encore un an, il y resterait même sûrement encore un peu ensuite pour son travail, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un arrangement parfait pour s'éloigner de la ville.

Parfois, il s'imaginait ce que cela ferait, de vivre ainsi avec son petit ami. Le _métro-boulot-dodo_, et il se faisait la réflexion qu'il y a cinq ans, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cela serait l'aboutissement de leur relation. Et pourtant, peu importe combien il en avait parfois peur, ce qui avait toujours le don de le relaxer était l'idée qu'il ne souhaiterait jamais, au grand jamais, le vivre avec un autre.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil aux alentours, la poitrine lourde à la fois d'envie mais aussi d'un peu d'excitation lorsqu'une idée le traversa. Personne n'était dirigé vers eux, ils étaient un peu cachés étant donné qu'ils étaient en bout de wagon. Il tourna alors la tête vers celle posée sur son épaule et, du bout des lèvres, embrassa le front du brun.

Makoto aperçut le petit sourire qui naquit sur le visage du brun, et se renfonça dans son siège, un air satisfait lui aussi au visage.

Leur train s'arrêta enfin à Kamakura, et il secoua doucement son petit ami pour qu'ils se dépêchent de descendre, Sousuke ayant son gros sac sur le dos. Ils furent bien tentés d'aller observer les alentours, mais ils se rendirent compte que l'Enoden, train en direction d'Enoshima, n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ils filèrent donc dans le train aux wagons colorés et décorés, presque exotiques.

Ils longèrent la côte et lorsque soudain la mer leur parvint à travers la fenêtre, juste à côté des rails et de la route, de petits murmures se propagèrent dans le wagon, de familles partant à la mer pour le week-end, bien que la météo ne soit pas des plus adéquates. Sousuke était à présent totalement réveillé, et observait avec attention tout ce qu'il voyait. Alors qu'ils sortaient de la gare, il demeurait aussi silencieux, bien que dans la foule diminuée, il n'hésita pas à attraper la main de Makoto. Ils firent le tour, passant devant les commerces ouverts en été et présentement fermés. Ce n'était pas Iwatobi, c'était plus grand, et en été cela déborderait de vacanciers. On pouvait sentir l'odeur des échoppes en plein air, accompagnée par les dessins d'alevins sur des pancartes surmontant les bâtisses.

Mais l'air pur, alors qu'ils prenaient le chemin vers la presqu'île, était comme Makoto l'avait imaginé. Ils grimpèrent la montée bordée de magasins et d'arbres qui était le seul accès au cœur de l'île. Les escaliers immenses, les temples à n'en plus finir, le sommet avec la grande place et un sculpteur de ballons faisant son show pour les quelques visiteurs présents avec eux.

Près de la grande tour d'Enoshima et son jardin, ils marchèrent jusqu'à la terrasse d'observation, qui, de là, aurait pu faire croire appartenir à un tout autre pays. Cette partie de l'île cachée du littoral était rocheuse, de la vapeur s'échappait des crevasses immenses, pour recouvrir le chemin lorsque le vent tournait. Les nuages couvraient par moment le soleil, mais lorsque celui-ci réapparaissait, les vagues prenaient une toute autre couleur, et l'île semblait s'illuminer.

Il faisait beau bien que la fraîcheur de l'air demeure, et une fois qu'ils furent assis, ayant pris une bouteille d'eau au distributeur, Makoto se colla à l'épaule de son petit ami, attirant son attention.

« Alors? T'en penses quoi? »

Il voyait ses pupilles grandes ouvertes, bien qu'il n'ait pas été très bavard depuis son arrivée. Mais Makoto avait fini par apprendre à lire en lui, aussi. Et il souhaitait juste l'entendre de sa bouche.

Sousuke inspira alors longuement, puis se leva pour aller s'accouder à la barrière, et diriger son regard vers le banc de sable qu'il apercevait depuis leur perchoir.

« Je me demande si les écoles ici ont des piscines... on a vu lesquelles déjà? Katase?

– Oui, et il y avait Tsujido à Kamakura. »

Il déglutit et hocha la tête. Makoto vit ses poings serrés et se leva à son tour, glissant sa paume contre le bras de son petit ami.

« C'est... ouais c'est vraiment pas mal, finit-il par lâcher, ses pupilles demeurant sur la mer, ne pouvant cacher leur intérêt, leur envie de rester là, de ne pas partir.

– On dirait.

– J'avais un peu d'à-priori mais... » il se mordit la lèvre. « J'aime vraiment beaucoup. En tout cas, l'idée de quitter Iwatobi pour venir ici me pète moins le moral. »

Il haussa les épaules, poursuivant :

« Après, forcément, c'est bizarre, je me vois pas vivre ici, je veux dire... pour le moment, on dirait plus un coin où passer les vacances. Mais ça me va. » il se tourna enfin vers lui, un sourire venant doucement étirer ses lèvres. « Et si ça nous permet d'être ensemble, je vais certainement pas me plaindre. »

Makoto dut déglutir, car l'envie qui le traversa d'embrasser son petit ami, immédiatement, fut dure à retenir. Il serra alors sa main d'autant plus fort, puis détourna les yeux, s'empressant de changer de sujet.

« Tu... as déjà regardé des endroits de libres dans le coin, non? »

En entendant ceci, Sousuke hocha la tête, une de ses commissures se baissant malgré tout.

« Ouais, mais le truc c'est que c'est comme Iwatobi : y a bien plus de retraités que de jeunes. Alors ce sont des jolies baraques. Ça posera pas trop de problèmes, mais je risque de finir avec un truc plus grand que prévu, et donc plus cher...

– On devrait retourner dans la ville, alors, pour voir.

– Mmh. » il fit la moue. « Attends juste deux secondes. » il se réajusta contre la barrière, puis désigna un coin plus loin que Makoto ne devait apercevoir de l'endroit où il était. « Y a un gosse qui pèche là-bas, je crois qu'il va pas tarder à attraper sa prise. »

Le vent passa entre eux, faisant voleter les cordons de leurs vestes. Le châtain se pencha assez pour apercevoir la petite partie construite d'Enoshima, et vit effectivement un jeune homme et sa canne-à-pêche, les yeux dirigés vers les flots paisibles et légèrement oranges dans la fin d'après-midi maintenant que le soleil était revenu. Makoto inspira lentement, laissant passer les secondes, tandis que le jeune garçon paraissait avoir du mal à attraper son poisson. Il décida alors de souffler, resserrant sa main sur celle de son petit ami :

« Plus tôt on aura fini, plus tôt on pourra rentrer. » lui rappela-t-il. Ses paupières s'étrécirent. « Et tu as un cadeau à me donner, non? »

Il ne fallut pas plus pour qu'un éclat naisse dans les pupilles de son petit ami, qui ne tarda pas à faire volte-face, l'entraînant à sa suite, tandis que le châtain éclatait de rire.

« J'en conclus que tu ne peux pas me le donner en public?

– Pervers, c'est faux en plus. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel, accélérant le rythme de ses pas pour finir marchant aux côtés de son petit ami, glissant ses phalanges entre les siennes.

/

Le bruit de la gifle retentit dans la pièce, tandis que Rin gardait les yeux fermés, serrant les dents. Il avait après tout accepté son sort, surtout lorsque la jeune femme avait passé la porte du bureau de son attaché de presse, visiblement mise au courant de son retour. Sa joue le brûla, mais il ne se plaignit pas, car il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il se redressa alors et fit face à Hena, qui gardait sa moue renfrognée, encore remontée même après la gifle qui piquait encore sa joue; ce qui la fit pester :

« J'espère au moins que tu as pensé à ce que tu vas faire maintenant? Que tu comptes pas sur nous pour régler toute ta merde à ta place? »

Il secoua la tête, les poings fermés et les yeux dirigés vers le sol, dans une figure honteuse, mais droite, comme déterminé à rattraper ses erreurs. Son attaché de presse, lui, laissait faire sa collègue, bien que dans les faits ils ne travaillent pas ensembles. Il était toujours là, alors que Rin était parti en Australie en lui lançant qu'il le virait, tout pour qu'il le laisse s'en aller. Cela l'avait surpris. Cependant, il lisait dans le regard de l'homme qu'il ne serait jamais parti, car les paroles de Rin n'avaient pas été suffisante pour le virer, et car il le connaissait assez pour savoir que cela n'avait jamais été sa véritable intention.

Rin se rendait compte de sa chance, encore plus en le voyant laisser parler Hena, car il se passait de deux personnes à lui hurler dessus. Son agent savait juste qu'Ikenami Hena connaissait son protégé, et qu'elle était mêlée à cette histoire. De toute manière, elle avait la réputation de ne pas se laisser arrêter par les formalités. Il avait pris la bonne décision, en reculant le temps qu'elle ait terminé de parler.

« Non, bien sûr que non. J'y ai réfléchi, avec Haru.

– Il aurait fallu faire ça avant de partir comme un voleur. »

Le jeune nageur accepta les accusations, les reçut car il savait les mériter. Ceci, en revanche, fit briller ses yeux qu'il releva finalement, pour croiser ceux de la blonde, qui auraient terrifié n'importe qui d'autre.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir laissé avec cette affaire. Mais je ne regrette pas d'être parti. J'en avais besoin. »

Finalement, son attaché de presse se leva, calmant sa collègue d'un mouvement de main apaisant, ce qui la convainquit peu mais la poussa à reculer d'un pas, car elle demeurait la directrice de com' de Haru, mais pas celle de Rin. L'homme s'éclaircit alors la gorge, puis s'adressa directement à son nageur :

« Alors? Que vas-tu faire? »

Rin dut fermer les poings pour le dire, car ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait pris une décision que c'était simple. Revenir au travail, revenir faire face au monde, cela continuait de lui tordre le ventre, encore plus lorsqu'il avait dû demander à Haruka de le laisser leur faire face seul quand bien même, au fond, il aurait voulu qu'il soit là.

Mais il devait tout régler lui-même. Il avait créé tout cela, il ne pouvait plus reculer, et fuir qui il était, en revanche, il ne se le permettrait jamais.

« Je vais rendre mon homosexualité officielle. »

L'homme hocha la tête, les bras croisés. Il enchaîna :

« Comment justifieras-tu ton départ soudain?

– Je leur dirais la vérité : que j'ai pris peur.

– Et Nanase? »

La voix de la femme trancha leur échange, et le fit visiblement un peu se raidir, car cela restait le point le plus épineux à régler. Il déglutit, se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je n'ai pas encore demandé à Haru s'il souhaitait se joindre à moi. »

Un moue un peu contrariée apparut sur le visage de l'attaché.

« Vous avez donc bel et bien un truc, fit remarquer Hena, comme une question rhétorique.

– Nous n'avions rien de concret avant le voyage. C'est récent. »

Hena croisa les bras à son tour, échangeant un coup d'œil avec l'autre directeur de communication qui soupirait en passant une langue sur ses dents, toujours l'air embêté. Elle expliqua alors ce qui leur posait problème :

« Si tu deviens publiquement le petit ami de Nanase, il faudra songer à expliquer ce que tu foutais avec un autre homme. Sinon on va juste te traiter d'enfoiré infidèle.

– Je ne peux pas juste leur dire qu'à ce moment, il n'y avait rien entre nous? répondit-il en cillant, comme naïvement optimiste.

– Trop gros, même si c'est vrai, ça passera pas bien. » La jeune femme serra les dents, puis secoua la tête. « Très franchement, c'est compliqué. Parce que Nanase a laissé penser qu'il y avait un truc, donc ils s'en doutent, et te poseront forcément la question. Si tu nies, ils te croiront pas; si tu confirmes, ils te traiteront comme un connard. Et même si au fond t'en es un, notre but c'est pas que tu sois détesté. »

Forcément il fallait que les choses se compliquent, se fit-il la réflexion. Alors qu'avec Haru, tout fonctionnait enfin, que les choses devenaient bonnes pour eux deux, que la relation qu'ils construisaient était saine et partait sur de bien meilleurs bases; évidemment que quelque chose devait venir tout faire capoter. Se mordant la lèvre, car le problème était véritablement épineux, l'attaché de presse proposa :

« Il ne pourrait pas faire une apparition, cet autre homme? Dire que c'était un malentendu, ou encore qu'il t'a embrassé mais qu'il ne s'est rien passé de plus?

– Je vais pas faire ça à Akage! » grogna-t-il sans attendre, car l'idée ne faisait que le répugner. Cependant, ses scrupules n'avaient pas forcément leur place ici.

« Tu n'auras peut-être pas le choix, Rin!

– De toute façon, siffla-t-il, sa colère envers lui-même remontant lentement. Il a quitté le pays, je ne sais même pas où il est. Ce n'est pas possible, et il n'accepterait jamais d'aller devant des caméras. »

Le cœur de Rin se fit un peu plus lourd lorsqu'il repensa à son ami, lorsqu'il se demanda ce qu'il devenait. Ses derniers mots demeuraient en lui, ceux-ci qui l'avaient poussé à s'en aller, qui avaient été la goutte faisant déborder le vase. Au fond, il souhaitait le revoir, s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Mais malgré tout, il avait déjà assez contribué à son malheur, et préférait se l'imaginer loin, heureux sans lui, peut-être avec son fameux _connard_.

Ainsi, Hena finit par soupirer, mettant fin à ce débat :

« D'accord. Moi aussi ça me dérangerait d'enfoncer un type qui a rien demandé.

– Je demanderai à Haru ce qu'il préfère, reprit-il, le regard assuré. Et je suivrai ce qu'il souhaite. C'est tout. Le reste n'importe pas, et je m'en fiche d'être traité de connard.

– Pas nous, rappela l'attaché d'un œil sévère. Tu es sponsorisé, sans ça, même si on a reçu beaucoup avec tes médailles; on perd tout. Il n'est jamais bon de devenir un ennemi public, surtout après ce qu'il s'est déjà passé. »

Rin était épuisé, mais ne pouvait plus reculer. Il venait de prendre le train, avait tout juste débarqué à Tokyo, et déjà il fallait tout régler, réparer, et fuir n'était plus possible. Il laissa donc brièvement les deux plus âgés en discuter, réfléchir tous les deux, tandis qu'il repensait à Haru chez lui, peut-être de retour à l'entraînement.

Il se dit qu'il avait vraiment envie de nager avec lui, tout à coup. Oublier un peu, pouvoir au moins se faire lentement à son retour avec l'autre homme à ses côtés. Être avec quelqu'un pour qui il n'était rien d'autre que Rin, qui savait tout de lui, qui ne le jugeait pas, qui était présent, et le soutenait tant que possible.

Car Sousuke était là ce week-end, mais ne serait pas avec lui. Sousuke était avec Makoto, et ceci, peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'il s'y habitue. Pour un moment, la priorité de sa vie serait son propre futur, qu'il reconstruisait, petit à petit, et il ne voulait pas lui voler ça avec des histoires comme celles dans lesquelles il était actuellement plongé.

Il voulait continuer de fuir, mais aussi remonter à la surface. Revenir au bon vieux temps, replonger dans sa routine d'entraînement, cette fois-ci sans changer de copain tous les six mois. S'entraîner avec Haru, gagner encore des médailles, ne plus apparaître dans les magasines car il était homosexuel, faire sensation pour ses performances, avancer et ne plus reculer ou stagner.

Ils le laissèrent partir, car ils avaient bien remarqué que cela faisait beaucoup d'un coup, qu'il fallait qu'il se repose un peu, surtout si sa conférence de presse était programmée pour la semaine qui venait. Rin se retrouva alors dans sa voiture, qu'il avait tout juste récupérée au garage et était un peu poussiéreuse, et conduit à travers la ville.

Il la vit beaucoup moins remplie que lorsqu'il l'avait quittée. Il vit Tokyo pourtant toujours en mouvement, les salarymen continuant de marcher dans les rues quelque soit l'heure de la journée, les étudiants revenant des cours ou s'y rendant. Près de la Sumida, des hommes, la tête sur leur sac à dos, dormaient, même s'il faisait frais, quand bien même aujourd'hui un beau soleil illuminait par moments la rivière.

Machinalement, il joua alors un peu avec ses clés alors qu'il foulait à nouveau le palier familier de Haru, de l'homme qu'il aimait et qui souhaitait l'aimer. Il tâcha de ne pas repenser à la dernière fois qu'il était venu ici, ne pas repenser à tout ce qui avait pu s'y passer, à ce tourbillon de joie et de peurs qu'avaient été ces Jeux.

Il était juste Rin. Et c'est un simple jeune homme qui toqua à la porte du gars qu'il ne voulait plus jamais lâcher, plus jamais perdre, et qui sourit en le voyant, car il ne demandait rien d'autre que ça. L'odeur de maquereau frit en ouvrant la porte, de chlore émanant de la peau rose après l'entraînement, et les pupilles bleues, toujours aussi irréelles que lorsqu'il les avait croisées pour la première fois, du haut de ses dix ans et quelques.

Il se sentit un peu vieux, tout à coup, et put juste s'esclaffer :

« Je suis là. »

Haru ne dit rien, l'observa, comme pour silencieusement lui demander comment sa réunion s'était passée. Mais à la place, il s'écarta pour le laisser entrer :

« Je t'ai fais du thé. »

Il n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour se sentir, réellement, plus de cinq heures après être descendu du train; chez lui.

/

La porte se referma, et le sac à dos glissa au sol avec un grand bruit, alors que sans même avoir retiré leur manteau, ils se prenaient dans leurs bras, leurs lèvres enfin réunies.

Makoto se sentit fondre contre son petit ami, et fut rassuré en sentant la prise de celui-ci contre sa taille car ses genoux auraient pu lâcher tant il avait attendu ce baiser et s'en délectait, ouvrant grand la bouche contre celle du brun, inspirant l'odeur familière. Ses mains glissèrent derrière la nuque de Sousuke, puis il glissa ses pouces contre ses joues, sans trop savoir de quelle manière il avait survécu sans cela, tous les jours.

Il était accro, à cet homme, à son contact, à sa voix, et ne souhaita alors rien d'autre que de retirer tous ses vêtements, même si cela signifiait de le faire dans son genkan. Heureusement, Sousuke, lui, garda (un minimum) la tête froide, et parvint à se détacher une seconde de lui, pour souffler :

« Attends deux secondes, mon cadeau-

– Ça peut pas attendre...?

– _Non_. »

Il fronça les sourcils, boudant un peu alors qu'il était forcé de se défaire de l'autre homme pour enfin retirer ses affaires, gardant l'écharpe rouge dans sa main, sans réfléchir, tandis qu'il retirait ses chaussures, puis qu'il marchait vers sa chambre pour s'asseoir sur son lit. Sousuke, lui, posa son sac dans un coin de la pièce, fouilla dedans, puis alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Quand il revint, le châtain fronçait doucement les sourcils :

« Je te rappelle que tu as assuré que tu n'avais pas de bague.

– Eh, j'ai juste dit pas de petite boîte de poche, non? »

Makoto ouvrit grand les yeux, des mots voulant sortir de sa poitrine, peut-être un peu de panique le recouvrir, mais heureusement le brun s'esclaffa rapidement, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Mais non je t'ai dit, c'est pas pour tout de suite la demande en mariage. Tiens. »

Et ce qu'il lui tendit ce n'était pas une boite, ou quoique ce soit ressemblant à un objet. C'était une lettre. Déjà ouverte, mais que Sousuke souhaitait visiblement qu'il lise. Bien qu'un peu perplexe, il fit ainsi, et tomba sur une liste de chiffres, dans un sorte de tableau.

« Là, c'est là qu'il faut lire. »

Et bien qu'il ait lentement compris où il voulait en venir, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment puis de sourire en lisant les mots « résultat négatif ». Il se contenta alors de fixer son petit ami, les yeux grands ouverts, avant de s'esclaffer :

« Vraiment?

– Quoi? grogna-t-il dans sa barbe. S'il y en avait bien un qui devait se faire dépister, c'était moi non?

– Oui, non, je veux dire... » il détourna les yeux un instant en continuant de rire : « Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que c'est _romantique _mais... »

Sousuke se contenta de hausser une épaule, avant de faire glisser un genou sur le lit, sa main passant sur sa cuisse.

« C'est pas comme si je comptais coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre à l'avenir, et c'est mieux sans capotes. » un léger sourire étira un coin de ses commissures. « Et ouais, j'avais bien envie de faire ça pour toi. Je te l'ai dit, que ce serait la preuve de ma _confiance et loyauté_.

– Oui, gloussa-t-il, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça!

– C'est clair que techniquement ça équivaut à un bocal de sang mais tu vas pas te plaindre.

– Certainement pas non. » Makoto revint immédiatement l'embrasser, soupirant longuement contre lui, et ses mains retirant sa chemise de son pantalon pour accéder à la peau de son dos. Il s'écarta une seconde pour ajouter, malgré tout : « Ça ne change pas que, moi, j'ai pas fait le test, par contre.

– Quoi, pas content d'avoir l'incroyable droit de goûter à mon _jus d'amour_?

– Ugh, Sousuke! » gémit-il immédiatement, dégoûté par ses paroles, et le brun ricana, fier de lui. En représailles, le châtain le poussa alors sur le dos, pinçant le nez de son petit ami tout en venant s'installer contre son bassin. « Tu es immonde. Et c'est mon anniversaire, tu pourrais plutôt m'offrir le droit d'être au dessus, non? »

En entendant ceci, Sousuke reprit son sérieux, et cilla :

« Ah, tu veux?

– Bien sûr que oui j'aimerai bien! » il rougit un peu. « Enfin, je ne sais pas, si tu as envie? Ça te gêne encore? »

Un sourire étira les lèvres du brun, qui gardait un sourcil haussé :

« T'es sérieux? Après quatre mois sans baiser, si tu crois que j'ai passé mon temps juste à m'imaginer te prendre dans tous les sens, c'est que t'as pas encore vu jusqu'où allait mon imagination. Ça me dérangera _absolument_ pas, c'était plutôt moi qui croyait que vu comme t'as l'air d'aimer être en dessous, tu voudrais pas échanger. »

Triturant les boutons de son petit ami, Makoto leva les épaules, plus occupé à défaire enfin Sousuke de tous ses habits.

« Moi aussi j'ai plus d'imagination que ça. »

Laissant échapper un petit son de réflexion, l'arbitre leva alors ses mains, venant prendre en coupe le postérieur de son amant, qui se raidit un peu, alors qu'il marmonnait :

« Il y a quand même des choses que l'imagination peut pas combler.

– Tu as _définitivement_ une obsession, lui fit-il remarquer avec les joues roses, enlevant finalement le haut du brun, qui glissait ses mains sous son jean.

– En tout cas, que ce soit ton anniversaire ou pas ça aurait rien changé tu sais. J'aurais dit oui sans problème. »

Précédemment baissé pour passer ses lèvres sur le torse du brun, Makoto redressa un peu la tête, ses hanches faisant un mouvement vers l'avant, rencontrant les autres lorsqu'il entendit, contre son oreille :

« Moi je ne demande qu'à voir ce que tu sais faire en prenant les choses en main, Mako-chan~ »

Mais malgré ce défi clairement lancé, le châtain n'eut pas envie de cela pour le moment. Pas de rôle, pas de paris; juste sentir Sousuke contre lui, après quatre mois. Pour le moment, c'était tout ce qui comptait, alors qu'il se plongeait dans la chaleur de l'autre, inspirait dans sa nuque, laissait aller ses mains où il souhaitait qu'elles aillent après ne pas avoir pu pendant de nombreuses semaines.

Et le brun le comprit sans un mot, lui aussi emporté dans l'étreinte, dans ce soudain sursaut de bonheur qui les parcourait car ils se revoyaient et étaient réunis, enfin, même si ce n'était pas pour longtemps. Les bras plus mats ne tardèrent alors pas à entourer sa taille, presque amoureusement, et ils s'embrassèrent longuement, sans même chercher plus.

Leurs habits partirent facilement, leurs mains glissant partout, se gorgeant des sensations qu'ils avaient tant attendu de revivre. Tout doute qu'ils pouvaient avoir disparaissait, à cet instant, car ils se disaient, en unisson, qu'ils donneraient n'importe quoi pour ne jamais perdre ceci. La douceur, la confiance, cette sensation confortable, d'être exactement au bon endroit, que si les âmes sœurs existaient ils avaient peut-être touché le gros lot.

Les soupirs ne tardèrent pas à leur échapper, surtout de la part de Sousuke qui sentit très rapidement son érection naître lorsqu'il se retrouva en boxer, car il n'avait pas menti sur le fait d'être sérieusement en manque. Ainsi, il se détacha des lèvres de Makoto, glissa vers son oreille, colla à nouveau leur bassin, et lui souffla :

« Si tu veux vraiment me baiser, faut t'y mettre tout de suite parce que là je peux vraiment plus attendre. »

Le châtain hocha rapidement la tête, un frisson le parcourant néanmoins à la pensée de Sousuke le renversant car en ayant par dessus la tête de patienter, n'attendant plus pour le prendre. Cependant, ce n'était pas le programme, se rappela-t-il. C'était à lui d'agir.

Il alla alors immédiatement attraper le lubrifiant et poussa Sousuke contre la tête du lit, à demi-assis, pour se laisser glisser entre ses jambes, sa bouche passant sur son torse. Il embrassa doucement son estomac, un peu plus dur que la normale vu qu'ils sortaient tout juste de dîner. Ses mains, elles descendaient sur la peau mate, glissaient contre les côtes, tandis que les pouces partaient et redessinaient le contour de ses abdominaux, jusqu'au V de ses hanches.

Le brun sous lui respirait amplement, et le son monta lorsque Makoto glissa ses phalanges toujours descendantes sous la bande de son boxer. Le châtain lui-même descendait en compagnie de ses paumes, laissant sa langue tracer une ligne partant du haut de ses abdos jusqu'à son nombril, et son menton frotter un peu la bosse de son sous-vêtement, avant de s'écarter lorsque sa verge fut libérée du tissu qui termina vite par terre.

Bien que cela ait été pour plaisanter, Makoto apprécia malgré tout de goûter la verge de son petit ami sans préservatif. Il n'appréciait décidément pas le goût du plastique, et les capotes aromatisées ne faisaient que rendre cela pire, mêlant goût chimique et latex. C'est alors avec un frisson de plaisir qu'il laissa sa langue glisser contre la tête rose, et que le goût de Sousuke, semblable à celui de sa peau mais en bien plus fort, envahissait sa bouche.

L'autre homme sembla réagir bien plus brusquement à sa fellation, sûrement à cause de l'absence de protection, la peau goûtant la peau sans plus aucune barrière. S'ajoutait à cela la vue toujours aussi excitante des doigts venant entourer son membre, la sensation de l'autre main caressant l'intérieur de sa cuisse, les cheveux châtain se balançant au rythme du mouvement de la tête de Makoto.

Celui-ci fit descendre sa langue le long de l'érection, remontant en laissant ses dents effleurer la peau, et récoltant un frisson lorsqu'il passa sur la veine. Il en profita, ses lèvres allant embrasser la verge, pour la lâcher et aller ouvrir la bouteille, recouvrant deux de ses doigts.

Il entendit Sousuke prendre lourdement sa respiration en voyant cela, et l'étudiant ramena sa main désormais libre autour de l'érection, la menant vers sa bouche qu'il ouvrit grand, alors que sa main lubrifiée s'approchait de l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci sursauta un peu sous les deux sensations différentes et puissantes, surtout qu'il les avait rarement expérimentées ainsi. Makoto serra alors un peu les lèvres tout en descendant, avalant autour de l'érection, et lorsqu'il entendit finalement la voix de son petit ami, un véritable soupir lourd venant de la gorge, il osa faire entrer un doigt dans l'entrée précédemment massée.

Makoto pouvait bien sentir la différence de lorsqu'il se le faisait, ou même lorsque Sousuke le préparait. Tout était bien trop serré, et lorsqu'il était entré, le brun s'était visiblement hérissé, pas forcément de plaisir. Il ne lui faisait pas mal, mais il n'était pas habitué, et c'était pour cela que Makoto lui faisait une fellation, pour qu'il prenne du plaisir et se détende.

Il ne bougea alors pas son doigt, reprenant ses mouvements de tête, s'attachant à rendre cela le plus plaisant possible, soupirant contre la masse dans sa bouche. Et cela fit son effet, Sousuke balança sa tête en arrière, et ne réagit même pas lorsqu'il glissa son doigt jusqu'au bout.

Il se retira alors de la verge, reprenant sa respiration alors que la chaleur l'envahissait à son tour, surtout lorsqu'il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main. Son petit ami rouvrit les yeux et l'observa faire, ses pupilles un peu humides, mais dilatées sous l'impatience, alors que son torse se soulevait au rythme de son index.

Makoto chuchota alors son nom, la voix traînante car il savait que Sousuke y était faible, et revint passer sa main sur la verge, embêtant la tête, chatouillant la veine, alors que sa langue glissait contre ses testicules, puis l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Son rythme plus soutenu, presque langoureux fit lâcher un long râle au brun, qui laissa sa main glisser dans ses cheveux, et ses hanches faire un mouvement en avant.

Ainsi, Makoto put doucement, laissant le brun s'y habituer, laisser son deuxième doigt s'insérer. Une grimace passa sur le visage de Sousuke, et il y répondit en ramenant sa bouche contre la verge, ne quittant plus le visage de son petit ami des yeux alors qu'il reprenait ses allez-retours, de ses doigts et de sa bouche.

Il lui fallut un moment se retirer, car le défilé de sensations s'affichant sur le visage de son petit ami lui donna l'irrésistible envie de l'embrasser. C'est donc d'un mouvement qu'il se redressa, emportant avec lui la cuisse de Sousuke pour l'embrasser tout en continuant de faire aller et venir ses doigts en lui, mourant s'envie d'enfin entrer dans la chaleur qu'il ouvrait, lentement, mais qui le rendait progressivement dingue.

Leur baiser fut donc assez désordonné, bien trop humide alors que leurs langues glissaient l'une sur l'autre, et Makoto eut un mouvement instinctif du bassin, frottant son érection contre la cuisse du brun, qui répondit en rencontrant le mouvement de ses doigts, ses mains, elles, glissant contre son dos, sur ses fesses. Dans leurs mouvements, Sousuke avait glissé de la tête du lit, finissant sur le dos, et la tête sur l'oreiller.

Ainsi, les mains presque tremblantes, Makoto attrapa la bouteille, retira sa main du corps musclé qu'il sentit avoir un léger spasme contre lui, pour mieux lubrifier deux autres doigts, et revint immédiatement à l'intérieur, récoltant un nouveau râle contre ses oreilles. Il descendit ses lèvres contre la nuque du brun, embrassa longuement son pouls qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres, et fit un nouveau mouvement en avant lorsqu'il introduit un troisième doigt qui fit lâcher une injure à Sousuke, car celui-ci avait définitivement été emporté par l'excitation brûlante, et ne craignait plus la gêne des introductions, en venait à les attendre, souhaiter qu'elles se dépêchent même s'il serait définitivement gêné le lendemain.

Et c'est ce qui le poussa à parler, sa voix rauque sous l'excitation et l'impatience :

« Makoto, vas-y. »

Le châtain exhala, car il aurait presque pu gémir immédiatement tant il avait envie de son petit ami, mais serra les dents :

« Encore un peu, je ne suis pas petit.

– Non, non, non, maintenant, c'est bon, t'inquiète pas... bordel, s'il te plaît, je vais pas me casser, allez... »

Il fronça les sourcils, mais tint bon, ramenant sa main autour de l'érection pour faire lâcher un petit cri à son propriétaire, et souffler :

« Encore un peu... »

Ses dents mordillèrent ensuite l'épaule du brun, ses doigts dansant autour de l'érection de plus en plus humide, dont des gouttes de liquide séminal s'échappaient déjà. Il amena ainsi son auriculaire pour accompagner les autres doigts, et la main de Sousuke se crispa contre son omoplate, alors qu'il n'allait plus très profond, mais tenait à ouvrir au maximum l'orifice.

Et finalement, les prières de Sousuke furent exaucées, quand Makoto, sentant la chaleur lui grimper à la tête et la sueur à l'arrière de ses cuisses, enfila enfin un préservatif, ouvrant l'emballage avec les dents, pour pénétrer son petit ami au moment-même où il retira ses doigts.

Leurs cris furent simultanés, et Makoto crispa ses mains contre les hanches de Sousuke, celui-ci enfonçant son visage dans l'oreiller sous lui, la mâchoire fermée. La tête partant en arrière tandis qu'il avançait, Makoto resta bloqué la bouche entrouverte sous la sensation brûlante autour de lui, et sentit ses oreilles se boucher. Il ne put à nouveau respirer que lorsqu'il fut entré entièrement, Sousuke aussi semblant se rappeler qu'il fallait qu'il s'oxygène. Les lèvres molles, Makoto balbutia :

« C-Ca va? »

Sousuke non plus n'avait pas vraiment l'air capable de faire la conversation, et se contenta de souffler :

« C'est... intense. »

Et la remarque, si inattendue, associée au visage de Sousuke semblant en plein trip; fit secouer la poitrine de Makoto, qui ne résista pas lorsqu'il sentit le chatouillement dans son torse, et se mit à hoqueter, riant mais comme s'il lui manquait de l'air, jusqu'à ce qu'il inspire longuement et que le douloureux fou rire s'empare de lui.

Sousuke aussi, ne tarda pas à la suivre, sans trop savoir pourquoi, se sentant juste l'envie, incapable de résister en entendant l'autre si hilare. La tête de Makoto finit alors contre son torse, ses oreilles ayant cessé de siffler, et capable de mieux respirer. Contre lui, il sentit le cœur de Sousuke, lourd, puissant, mais aussi sa respiration plus régulière. Après quelques secondes de calme, à en presque oublier le sexe dur toujours en lui, Sousuke chuchota :

« Si je raconte que j'ai eu un fou rire en plein sexe, on va vraiment se moquer de moi. »

Les épaules de Makoto se secouèrent un peu, et il fit glisser ses lèvres sur la peau sous lui.

« Moi j'ai entendu dire que si l'on ne rit pas au moins une fois pendant l'amour c'est qu'on a le mauvais partenaire... »

Il redressa doucement la tête, croisa les yeux clairs, toujours humides, impatients, mais aussi tellement affectueux que son cœur à lui aussi battit plus fort. Makoto alla alors l'embrasser doucement, croisant ses bras derrière sa nuque, expirant par le nez, et fit, lentement, un premier va-et-vient.

Entre ses jambes, Sousuke ne se raidit pas, il demeura sur le dos, à l'embrasser, et sa seule réaction fut de doucement soupirer de plaisir contre sa bouche. Il bougea aussi lentement à sa rencontre, passant une main dans ses cheveux, et cognant par moments un peu plus fort.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, Makoto s'appuyant sur ses mains, et retourna passer ses dents le long de la nuque du brun qui frissonna sur lui, alors que ses mouvements devenaient plus souples, voluptueux. Il glissa ses paumes contre les cuisses du brun, taquina sa verge, lui écarta même encore plus les jambes lorsqu'il se redressa sur ses genoux, observant son petit ami plongé dans le plaisir.

De là où il était, il voyait tout Sousuke, ses abdominaux qui se crispaient à chaque mouvement, sa nuque tendue parcourue de traces rouges, ses joues et le haut de sa poitrine plus sombres, sa verge humide entourée de poils, les muscles de ses cuisses contre ses mains, qui pulsaient. Il tint alors la cuisse un peu redressée par l'arrière du genou et laissa sa voix lui échapper en de petites plaintes alors qu'il accélérait, allait plus profond.

Sous lui, Sousuke respirait amplement, sa voix partant un peu lorsqu'il faisait un mouvement plus brusque. Mais dans cette position, et lorsque Makoto se réajusta, il lâcha soudain lui aussi un petit cri, son dos s'arquant un peu, et le châtain dut déglutir lorsqu'il vit la goutte qui roula le long de l'érection sous lui.

Son bas-ventre brûlant, il s'accrocha alors d'autant plus et laissa ses mouvements réellement s'accélérer, ne plus juste profiter du doux plaisir de l'union et des sensations, plonger pour de bon dans l'étreinte, dans l'extase. Il parvint à nouveau à toucher la prostate de Sousuke, visiblement bien plus profondément, et celui-ci haleta un nouveau cri, fermant les yeux lorsque Makoto se concentra dessus et qu'il le laissa être envahi par les sensations.

C'était Makoto qui faisait le plus de bruit, cillant alors que la chaleur prenait à nouveau le pas sur lui, faisait glisser ses mains, alors que tout autour de lui l'entourait et le plongeait dans plus de plaisir. L'odeur du sexe, le frottement des draps, le claquement des hanches, il se gorgea de tout ceci, fermant les yeux, lâchant presque un long gémissement en entendant Sousuke l'appeler, lui dire que c'était bon.

Il revint alors se coller au torse, embrassant la bouche ouverte sous les sensations, et se sentant sur le point de venir lorsque le changement de position fit se resserrer Sousuke autour de lui, et qu'il entendit ses bruits juste contre son oreille. Il passa une main sur les fesses du brun, les redressant un peu, et perdit définitivement contrôle de ses hanches contre celles aussi actives de son petit ami.

Mais il rouvrit grand les yeux et attrapa l'érection, humide et rouge. Sousuke lâcha un nouveau cri en sentant ceci, visiblement proche, surtout lorsque Makoto revint frapper sa prostate, et gémit contre son oreille. Ses doigts de pieds se crispèrent, il appela son petit ami, s'accrocha à ses cheveux puis vint contre son torse, puissamment et presque douloureusement. Il ne fallut pas plus que cette vue pour que Makoto suive, les sourcils froncés et la chaleur serrée autour de sa verge, ayant l'impression qu'il s'effondrerait aussitôt son orgasme terminé.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, ses bras le lâchant finalement une fois qu'il eut terminé de jouir, tout l'air qu'il avait inspiré lui échappant. Sousuke aussi expira brusquement en sentant le châtain tomber sur son torse, mais ne dit rien, fixant le plafond d'un air hagard. Il leva une main, tapota le dos de son petit ami, le temps de reprendre sa respiration.

« Makoto, t'endors pas comme ça... »

Ses paroles semblèrent tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et il eut peur que celui-ci ait véritablement sombré. Il recommença alors à tapoter :

« Hey, nan, sérieux, déconne pas... t'es encore dedans... »

Heureusement, un long grognement lui répondit, et Makoto arriva à se glisser hors de lui, tout les deux lâchant un bref gémissement dû au mouvement, suivi d'une grimace de l'étudiant lorsqu'il retira le préservatif et dut le jeter à la poubelle.

Il se cala alors contre le flanc de son petit ami, se collant à lui en soupirant. Sousuke cilla rapidement, car il ne voulait pas dormir, car ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils dorment avant encore un ou grand maximum deux autres rounds. Mais il fallait attendre un moment pour recommencer, et puis le brun était bien plus fatigué que d'habitude, à cause de l'échange de rôles. Pas qu'il regrette pour autant.

Sousuke laissa alors glisser son pouce contre l'omoplate de son amant, comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir presque griffé précédemment, et lui souffla, car s'ils ne parlaient pas ils allaient réellement s'endormir :

« Alors, verdict? Qu'est-ce que ça fait de ne véritablement plus être puceau, dans les deux sens? »

Makoto redressa vaguement la tête pour lui lancer un regard fatigué, qu'il pourrait presque qualifier de désespéré. Il s'esclaffa alors doucement alors que l'autre continuait de faire la moue, définitivement las.

« Ça voudrait dire que toi aussi tu étais vierge alors, marmonna-t-il.

– Mmmh peut-être, c'est pas l'avis de la majorité.

– Eh bien j'espère que je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'un tel plouc alors... »

Un véritable rire s'échappa alors de sa poitrine, et il descendit assez pour atteindre les lèvres de Makoto, son bras glissant contre sa taille, pour le rouler sur le dos, passer sa main libre sur le torse de son petit ami.

« Je plaisante.

– C'est de très mauvais goût.

– Je sais, je sais, excuse-moi. » il sourit doucement. « Y a absolument personne d'autre avec qui je voudrais faire ça, tu t'en doutes. »

Enfin, un léger sourire revint illuminer le visage de Makoto, doux, qui lui faisait savoir qu'il était pardonné. Il se pencha pour reprendre possession de sa bouche, sans même y glisser sa langue, juste apprécier la sensation de leurs lèvres. Le contact de leur peau fragile ne cessait jamais de lui faire comme de petites décharges électriques, la pulpe douce contre la sienne, venant la rencontrer.

Dehors, il faisait maintenant sombre, le soleil s'était couché. Makoto observa alors sa chambre, ses bras entourant la nuque de Sousuke tandis que celui-ci embrassait sa gorge.

« Ne m'en veux pas si je pleure demain, d'accord? »

Il sentit contre lui le petit sourire de Sousuke qui suivit sa déclaration, surtout quand celui-ci répondit, sa voix grave créant de petits frissons quand elle tremblait contre sa peau.

« Allez, on se voit pour Noël.

– Quand même.

– On a traversé le pire, le rassura-t-il, se redressant sur ses coudes pour mettre leur visage face à face, et passer ses doigts dans les mèches claires. Ça ira, t'inquiète pas. Et si t'as besoin de pleurer un bon coup, pleure. ...même si de préférence, pas maintenant. »

C'est un doux rire qui lui répondit.

« Bien sûr que non pas maintenant! Je n'ai aucune raison d'être triste, actuellement... »

Il lia paroles aux gestes, passant une main le long de la cuisse du brun, qui soupira d'aise, se réajusta pour se trouver entre celles de Makoto, et retournant taquiner sa gorge de ses dents.

/

Rin déglutit tandis que ses pieds lui paraissaient cloués au sol. La porte qu'il devait passer lui sembla démesurément grande, tout à coup. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, il lui fallut reprendre une gorgée de sa bouteille d'eau.

Il aurait dû pouvoir être calme. Il était un sportif professionnel, avait été aux championnats du monde, aux Jeux Olympiques, mais il souhaitait reculer face à une poignée de journalistes. Peut-être car il avait tant rejeté ce jour, peut-être car il n'avait fait que reculer face à celui-ci, peut-être car il s'agissait là de la seule chose dont il n'aurait jamais voulu parler, et voir divulguée au monde.

Mais une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il se sentit comme ramené à la surface, la gorge serrée. Car Haru le fixa, et que ses yeux bleus qui n'avaient jamais cessé de pénétrer son âme, de lui donner envie d'aller plus loin, de plonger; eurent l'effet voulu. Il oublia une seconde la conférence de presse, le monde, les rires sur son passage. Son cœur battit plus fort, et il ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

Cependant, ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. A la place, il hocha la tête et fit un pas, lâchant la main dans la sienne, ses yeux fixant férocement la porte, les mains serrées. A ses côtés, son attaché de presse croisa son regard, hocha la tête, puis demanda qu'on ouvre la porte.

Rin Matsuoka garda la tête haute lorsqu'il entra dans la lumière, sous les flashs. Sa voix, pendant quelques minutes, ne fut pas la sienne, alors qu'il parlait automatiquement, ne réfléchissait pas, récitait ce qu'il devait dire. Et une fois qu'il eut terminé de s'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à leurs interviews ainsi qu'aux questions pendant trop longtemps, il leur laissa la parole. Sans surprise, la première question fut :

« Niez-vous ce qu'il y avait sur la couverture de TodayJapan du 8 août dernier? »

Ses épaules se carrèrent, tandis que sa gorge se bloquait soudain. Heureusement, il ferma les yeux une seconde, se rappela ce que lui avait conseillé de faire Hena pour ne pas perdre les pédales, rester fixé sur son objectif. C'était comme une course. Il devait demeurer concentré, ne pas perdre de vue son but.

Et celui-ci était de pouvoir se rendre chez Haru, ce soir, car il devait lui parler.

« Non, je suis bel et bien l'homme sur la photo; et je suis effectivement homosexuel. »

Dans un sens, qu'il annonce ceci venait presque briser quelques espoirs de journalistes, car cela faisait un moment qu'on avait cessé de prétendre avoir du doute sur sa sexualité, de toute manière. Les journaux, en tout cas, n'avaient pas eu cette délicatesse. Tout ce qu'il venait faire était de confirmer quelque chose de déjà accepté comme véritable.

Mais c'était ceci qui certifiait que ce qui suivrait serait plus difficile, car ils chercheraient à lui faire cracher quelque chose à mettre en une de leur journal, quelque chose de nouveau. Et les questions s'enchaînèrent alors, pressées, pour être le premier à avoir le scoop.

« Êtes-vous en couple avec Haruka Nanase?

– Est-ce sérieux?

– L'avez-vous trompé cette fois là? »

Sa main se serra sur son siège, et il ne répondit pas, laissant son directeur de communication rappeler les hommes à l'ordre, car ce n'était pas un zoo, que s'ils souhaitaient poser des questions, ils devaient attendre d'avoir le micro.

Et une fois que le calme fut revenu, quelques questions purent enfin être posées. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et repensa à la main de Haru contre la sienne, pour répondre.

« Bien que je comprenne la raison de vos questions, je tiens à garder une vie privée. Ma relation avec Haruka Nanase ne regarde que nous deux, et je vous laisserai en tirer les conclusions que vous souhaitez, maintenant que nous sommes de retour à Tokyo. »

Il créa un léger murmure déçu dans l'assemblée, et la prochaine question fusa :

« Avec ce que vous venez de dire, le doute n'existe presque plus, vous savez...

– Tant mieux pour vous. » il haussa les épaules. « C'est personnel.

– Avez-vous donc utilisé cet autre homme avant de le jeter comme une serpillère? »

Il manqua sursauter, car ceci, en revanche, il avait craint de l'entendre, mais on lui avait assuré qu'un journaliste n'irait jamais jusque-là. Il serra alors son poing, et ne put empêcher sa voix de s'aigrir :

« Pardon? »

Son attaché de presse se retourna, lui lançant un regard noir, car s'énerver en pleine conférence de presse serait du pain béni pour les journalistes et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Rin garda alors le maximum de son calme, malgré son air agacé.

Mais lorsqu'il aperçut le visage de la personne qui lui avait posé la question, il se raidit, perdit toute colère. Il ne sut pas pourquoi. Il croisa simplement les yeux marrons, acérés, sérieux, et ne se sentit plus du tout insulté par un journaliste. Mais plutôt comme face à un proche, quelqu'un qui le connaissait, ou plutôt...

Il étrécit les yeux, voulut lui demander qui il était. Mais à la place, sa réponse sortit toute seule :

« L'homme sur la photo est un de mes amis. J'ai dépassé les bornes cette soirée là, et cela arrive à tout le monde. Je n'ai jamais souhaité qu'il lui arrive ceci, et jamais je ne me pardonnerai de ce qu'il a dû affronter pour se sortir d'une situation à laquelle il ne pouvait rien. »

D'autres personnes se dépêchèrent de prendre la parole, osant poursuivre sur le sujet maintenant que celui-ci était lancé. Mais Rin les arrêta immédiatement lorsqu'ils voulurent un nom, savoir s'il était connu, de quelle manière ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il fut net sur le fait qu'il tenait à la liberté de son ami et ainsi ne l'exposerait pas plus.

Le reste de la conférence passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ne quittait pas des yeux l'homme blond, qui avait posé la fameuse question indécente. Il aurait même voulu pouvoir demander à son attaché de presse de demander à la sécurité de l'empêcher de partir une fois qu'ils auraient fini, mais il n'était pas en position de le faire, sans cesse harassé par de nouvelles questions, qui heureusement virèrent au bout d'un moment sur son travail, sur son entraînement, et les mois à venir.

Une fois qu'ils mirent fin à la séance, il se précipita vers son partenaire, mais à peine eut-il relevé les yeux que le journaliste avait disparu. La seule chose que put ainsi faire Rin fut de retourner avec son équipe, près de Haru, qui remarqua bien son trouble. Celui-ci posa une main sur son épaule, s'assurant silencieusement qu'il allait bien, et le nageur de papillon s'approcha de Hena :

« Eh, tu as la liste des journalistes qui sont venus?

– Ouais, soupira-t-elle, et cela lui fit hausser les sourcils.

– Quoi?

– Je sais ce que tu vas me demander, gronda la blonde. Moi aussi j'ai immédiatement été regarder, et le temps que j'aille demander aux gorilles d'aller le choper à la sortie, il a disparu. »

Il ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Disparu?

– Je déconne pas, _disparu_. » elle siffla entre ses dents. « Je sais pas pour quel blog il bosse, mais ce type est malin et rapide... Une vrai salopard pour ce qu'il a osé te dire, mais un p'tit génie malgré tout, pour être entré et sorti sans que quiconque le voie. Enfin, » elle haussa au final les épaules. « On a qu'à veiller un peu les infos, s'il est un blogger on le trouvera rapidement. »

Il déglutit tandis que les mots _salopard_ et _génie_ restaient dans son esprit. Haru, véritablement perplexe, tenta :

« Ça va?

– Ouais, ouais... » il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Ça s'est pas trop mal passé, et c'est fini, c'est tout ce qui compte... »

Le brun cilla doucement, mais finit par abandonner, certainement convaincu que Rin avait une bonne raison de lui cacher quelque chose. Cependant, instinctivement, il se referma, et ceci, Rin ne le remarqua que bien plus tard, alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir pour la journée, Haru rentrant chez lui.

Cela le tira de toute pensée douloureuse qui avait pu le traverser. Le rouquin avait quelque chose à lui dire, pour régler une chose qui trottait dans sa tête depuis un long moment. Il sortit alors rapidement de sa voiture, celle avec laquelle il avait déposé Haru chez lui, en marmonnant :

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta porte... »

Le brun haussa un sourcil, mais ne commenta pas, le laissant marcher à ses côtés dans l'immeuble vieilli par le temps, toujours le même qu'à son arrivée, que le nageur de free n'avait jamais voulu lâcher. Il pensa à ce que cela pourrait faire de vivre là, à la manière dont il pourrait bien amener ses affaires, si seulement elles entraient.

Et Haru n'était pas dupe. Bien qu'il demeure silencieux, le brun voyait à travers Rin, et lorsqu'il eut ouvert la porte, il se tourna vers lui.

« Parle. »

Il se raidit, rougit rapidement, réajusta ses mains dans ses poches. Puis, les yeux baissés, il raccorda ses pensées. Il se dit que ce ne serait pas difficile, qu'il n'attendait que cela depuis des années. Et croiser le visage de son petit ami, sincèrement inquiet, ne fit que lui donner plus d'assurance.

« D'accord. »

Rin s'éclaircit la gorge, ferma les paupières, puis fit un pas en avant, attrapant les poignets de Haru.

« Désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ça a été difficile, entre le... coming-out, et puis, le type...

– Qui c'était? »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant une seconde sur ce qu'il pouvait répondre.

« Je crois pas que c'était un blogger. Enfin, j'en sais rien, je saurais jamais, et c'est pas important maintenant, reprit-il rapidement, ne voulant pas quitter le sujet. Bref, je te disais que ça a été compliqué, et qu'en... en fait, y a un truc qui me motivait pour finir cette journée. »

Déglutissant, il s'approcha un peu de son petit ami, qui l'observait avec attention, ses mèches sombres entourant son visage, délicatement, et qui approfondissaient son regard pénétrant, tellement bleu.

« Y a un truc que je voulais te dire en fait. »

Les paroles firent un peu se froncer les sourcils du brun, qui ne s'y attendait certainement pas, et qui paniquait peut-être face à de si grands mots. Peut-être exagérait-il un peu, mais il ne le voyait pas autrement. Et à cet instant, il ne voulut plus reculer, sa voix partant en même temps que son souffle, presque un murmure rauque, sous l'émotion qui le traversait.

« Que tu viennes, pour moi, en Australie... je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé, en fait. Je ne pouvais pas y croire, car même dans mes rêves les plus fous, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça. A ce moment, en plus, je m'étais véritablement résigné. »

D'une main lente, il vint prendre en coupe le visage du brun qui écarquillait de plus en plus les yeux.

« Tu as accepté d'essayer, et ça aussi, je ne faisais qu'en rêver. Au final, je pense qu'on est d'accord tous les deux sur le fait que ça marche, qu'on a quelque chose, qu'on pourrait se rendre très heureux... »

Il s'humidifia alors les lèvres, et fit, d'une voix plus sûre :

« Alors je tiens à faire les choses bien. Et je peux pas le faire en te voyant que quelques soirs par semaine.

– Rin-

– Je veux vivre avec toi. » dit-il rapidement, car Haru se mettait définitivement à paniquer et qu'il voulait au moins finir ce qu'il avait à dire avant cela.

Mais non. Toute terreur qui était née dans les pupilles bleues s'effaça en entendant ceci, remplacée par du pur ahurissement, qui migra lentement en de la consternation.

« ...tout ce discours pour ça?

– Q-Quoi? »

Le brun soupira lourdement, et laissa tomber sa tête contre l'épaule de son camarade, visiblement soulagé.

« Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Haru?

– Tu m'as fais peur. Bien sûr que je veux bien qu'on vive ensemble.

– T'avais compris quoi? »

Il se redressa un peu, et siffla :

« J'ai cru que tu allais me demander en mariage. »

Le visage de Rin vira pourpre, et il s'exclama sans tarder :

« Hein!?

– Ça y ressemblait énormément.

– Mais non! »

Et le regard qui lui répondit, profondément exaspéré, lui fit comprendre que _si_, et que Haru n'était pas le genre de type à exagérer, encore moins à se faire des films, surtout pour ce genre de choses. Il serra alors les lèvres, se disant qu'il avait en effet peut-être rendu tout ceci très dramatique, mais gronda malgré tout :

« Et donc? Sérieusement, on emménage? »

Haruka haussa une épaule.

« Si tu veux.

– Ça te fais vraiment que ça...

– On vient de passer trois mois ensemble, le rappela-t-il.

– Ah, ouais, pas faux... »

Alors, pour qu'il cesse de se prendre la tête pour des broutilles, car ce n'était pas ce genre de Rin qu'il aimait, le brun s'approcha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Toute la journée, Rin avait été stressé, par peur de ce qui arrivait, et désormais c'était terminé. Pas totalement, car cette histoire laisserait forcément des traces, qu'on les embêterait encore un moment avant d'enfin se lasser d'eux; mais ils avaient fait tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir, et n'avaient rien d'autre à fournir. Maintenant, tout ce qui comptait serait les futures médailles, les futurs Jeux, le _futur_.

Haruka se rappela de l'époque où ce mot lui faisait peur. Mais tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, embrassait l'autre homme, le laissait entrer avec lui dans son appartement, il se disait qu'un futur avec Rin, en réalité, il ne demandait rien d'autre.

/

La langueur qui envahit Makoto en se réveillant ce matin-là le ramena des mois en arrière. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi, qu'il était aussi amorphe. Cela lui avait vraiment manqué, d'inconsciemment sourire à peine éveillé, car sentant une respiration dans son dos.

C'était différent d'août, où l'angoisse l'avait secoué dès son réveil. Sousuke repartait aujourd'hui. Mais cette fois, il savait que ce n'était pas définitif. C'était tout ce qui comptait. Il pouvait survivre quelques mois sans lui. La seule chose dont il avait besoin c'était de savoir que la séparation ne serait plus jamais définitive.

Une main se glissa sur la sienne, croisant ses doigts, et il lâcha un petit soupir à l'aise, se détendant dans l'étreinte et se collant à la chaleur autour de lui. Une phalange se mit à caresser son annulaire, et il ouvrit un œil, observant Sousuke et sa danse autour de ses doigts, le prenant pour le soulever, comme pour l'analyser.

« Tu t'amuses? chuchota-t-il, et Sousuke se figea soudain.

– T'es réveillé?

– La preuve.

– Hm... »

Un baiser fut déposé à l'arrière de sa nuque, et la voix rauque suivit :

« Bonjour alors.

– Bonjour. Tu m'expliques? »

Il haussa vaguement les épaules.

« Faut bien que je prenne les mesures.

– Oh..., comprit-il enfin.

– On a du bol, on a à peu près la même main. Je pourrais facilement trouver ta taille.

– Tu la porteras aussi? Je t'aurais plus vu la garder en collier, ou quelque chose du genre. Il faut l'enlever souvent à la piscine.

– Ça me dérange pas. »

Un léger silence paisible s'installa entre les deux, Makoto lançant un rapide coup d'œil à son réveil. Sousuke arriverait tard en soirée à Iwatobi, alors ils avaient encore jusqu'au déjeuner pour traîner au lit. Il comptait bien en profiter.

Il amorça alors un mouvement de tour sur lui-même, et Sousuke s'écarta un peu pour qu'il puisse lui faire face, glisser ses bras autour de sa nuque, déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes. Un sourire naquit sur celles du brun.

« Eh bah, déjà qu'on a pas beaucoup dormi, ça t'a pas suffit?

– Chut. » le somma-t-il de se taire, glissant contre sa nuque, son épaule, tandis que Sousuke passait sa main dans ses cheveux.

Mais il s'immobilisa une seconde quand une pensée lui traversa la tête. Et il se mit immédiatement à rire, retenant d'abord celui-ci, jusqu'à ce que le mouvement de main s'arrête et qu'il explose, se cachant dans le torse mat.

« Quoi? Il t'arrive quoi?

– Rien! répondit-il, hilare. C'est stupide, ce n'est même pas drôle mais... » un nouveau gloussement s'empara de lui.

Après plusieurs minutes où Sousuke ne dit rien, le laissant juste dans son fou rire, Makoto parvint alors enfin à s'expliquer, s'essuyant rapidement les yeux :

« C'est simplement... » il croisa ses yeux, et articula, les lèvres serrées : « Tachibana Sousuke. »

Et celui-ci ouvrit simplement de grands yeux, observant son petit ami lentement retomber dans son fou rire, visage caché dans son oreiller, et les joues rouges. Lentement, il ne put empêcher à son tour de rire comme un idiot.

« Oh bon sang merde... Yamazaki Makoto... »

Cela fit rire encore plus fort le châtain, et Sousuke l'y joint de bon cœur, ayant rapidement mal au ventre, et les bras tremblants alors que la réalisation de ce qui arrivait le secouait, le terrifiait peut-être, mais lui donnait malgré tout terriblement envie.

Une fois son souffle repris, il s'avança, et revint prendre les lèvres de l'autre homme, son cœur léger en sentant l'autre sourire et rire dans le baiser.

**A suivre...**

* * *

Je vais mettre quelques photos sur mon livejournal pour vous illustrer la visite de Sousuke et Makoto de Enoshima.

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine pour l'épilogue~


	43. Epilogue

Have a good read!

* * *

**Epilogue.  
**Avancer car c'est ce qu'on mérite tous

* * *

Sousuke ouvrit grand la fenêtre et accueillit avec un soupir de satisfaction le coup de vent venant de la mer, qui fit voleter les rideaux du salon rempli de cartons qui n'attendaient qu'à être ouverts. Il fixa l'horizon, la plage plus à l'est, qui reliait la terre et Enoshima, et appuya son menton sur ses mains croisées, fermant une seconde les yeux.

La journée était belle, et il avait hâte que les dernières voitures arrivent pour qu'ils n'aient plus qu'à défaire les affaires de son petit ami, mais surtout pour qu'il soit définitivement chez lui dans cette petite maison de Kamakura, au milieu de celles des retraités, là où pas un bruit ne planait l'après-midi. Heureusement, Makoto était prêt à faire des compromis. Faire l'allez-retour chaque matin et soir entre leur maison et Tokyo, où il continuait de travailler; ne plus être à vingt minutes mais à une heure de train de son travail serait un changement de rythme auquel il devrait s'habituer. Mais ils y arriveraient, et Sousuke espérait que la routine ne leur ferait pas trop de mal.

Mais cela irait, au fond. Il savait que leur vie, à deux, pourrait être monotone sans être barbante. Il savait aussi qu'avec des amis tels que les leurs, se morfondre dans la mélancolie de l'âge adulte où rien n'est plus important que le travail; serait difficile. Car quoiqu'il arrive, à chaque course, chaque médaille, ils se trouveraient toujours sur leur canapé, ou dans les gradins, à crier pour les encourager.

Et il n'y avait pas que Rin et Haru. Après tout, Sousuke continuait de coacher des jeunes nageurs, aux yeux brillants posés sur les piscines. Il avait trouvé une place à Yokohama, dans un centre aquatique, et s'occupait des groupes de lycéens, de temps en temps aussi des plus âgés; et, cela va sans dire, les accompagnaient aussi à chaque tournoi. Il avait vu plusieurs de ses protégés partir sur la capitale, sous la supervisions de vrais coachs, et si cela l'avait un peu rendu nostalgique, il se rappelait dès qu'il voyait un nom familier dans le journal sportif, qu'il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre.

La vie était douce, autant que lorsqu'il se trouvait à Iwatobi, et ce sentiment l'avait grandement rassuré à l'époque. Il y avait beau avoir bien plus de monde, l'air avait beau être différent, il s'était fait sa place dans la grande baie de Tokyo, au bout de la ligne Yokosuka, encore plus lorsqu'il avait un petit ami à voir tous les week-ends. Et bientôt, ce ne serait plus seulement quelques jours par semaine. Ce serait sans arrêt. Et s'il avait eu des doutes presque deux ans plus tôt, la première fois qu'il s'était rendu ici; tout avait disparu. Il ne souhaitait plus rien à part vivre avec lui, pour de bon, peut-être même finalement lui glisser une bague au doigt.

Un bruit de pneus sur le gravier attira son attention et il rouvrit une paupière, souriant en coin en apercevant la grosse Toyota de Rin. Sans attendre, il alla ouvrir la porte et fit un large sourire à son meilleur ami quand celui-ci sortit, lui faisant un signe avant de sortir un énorme carton de son coffre. Sousuke s'approcha en s'esclaffant :

« Y a quoi ici?

– Des bouquins.

– Combien de cartons?

– Une bonne dizaine. »

Il grimaça en se rappelant de la bibliothèque qui n'allait elle aussi pas tarder à arriver, transportée dans le van de Nagisa, et qu'il faudrait qu'il case quelque part chez lui. Malgré tout, il alla lui aussi prendre un carton, et sourit en apercevant l'accompagnatrice de son meilleur ami.

« Hey, Ikura, je pensais que t'étais avec Makoto. »

La jeune fille inspira un bon coup pour soulever l'une des plus grosses boîtes, ses mèches courtes attachées en haut de sa tête en un chignon lâche, puis lui fit un grand sourire :

« Eh non Sousuke-san, je ne sais pas pourquoi, Haruka-san a insisté pour faire le voyage avec lui, alors on a échangé. C'est pas grave, j'ai pu rattraper le temps perdu avec Rin-san.

– Il a pu te faire un énième récit de ses aventures romantiques avec Nanase?

– Ah, il aimerait bien, mais je me suis déjà fait avoir une fois, pas deux. » répondit-elle, hilare.

Depuis le pas de sa maison, Rin les avait cependant entendus :

« Hey, fais pas comme si j'en parlais tout le temps!

– Tu parles, fit-il en passant sa porte, envoyant un sourire moqueur à son meilleur ami. Je sais limite combien de fois vous avez baisé durant ce voyage.

– Je t'emmerde, c'était spécial! T'es juste jaloux. »

Il posa enfin son fardeau, indiquant à Ikura le chemin vers sa chambre pour y déposer les livres qui étaient dans son carton, et lança :

« Entre le chic type qui sourit tout le temps et a un cul génial, et le boudeur qui pense qu'à nager; je pense que du duo d'Iwatobi j'ai chopé le meilleur.

– Ugh, s'il t'entendait... »

Un soupir surgit de la porte, et Sousuke se tourna vers celle-ci immédiatement, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Malheureusement oui, j'ai entendu... » gémit le châtain, étant visiblement arrivé entre leurs piques, ce qui avait fait que Sousuke n'avait pas remarqué la nouvelle voiture qui se garait. Mais être pris sur le fait ne fit rien au brun, qui sourit immédiatement en le voyant :

« Hey... fit-il en marchant vers lui, et appréciant de voir le visage de son petit ami s'illuminer autant que le sien devait l'être.

– Salut. »

Sans attendre, il se pencha et l'embrassa, parce qu'il en avait envie, et par simple plaisir d'entendre Rin gémir de dégoût. Retenant un rire, Sousuke se recula et lui souffla, tandis que derrière eux, Haruka entrait sans un mot ni un regard vers le couple en annonçant que Nagisa était aussi là et qu'ils avaient besoin d'aide pour sortir certains meubles :

« Ça va, tout est rentré?

– Oui, oui.

– Ikura m'a dit que Haru voulait te parler? »

En entendant ceci, il haussa les sourcils et hocha la tête, s'apprêtant à lui expliquer quand ils entendirent, de dehors :

« Mako-chaaaaaan si tu veux pas que ton fauteuil finisse tout cassé vient nous aider! Sou-chan pareil! »

Ils grognèrent de concert, puis se précipitèrent dehors pour aller aider leurs amis, surtout étant donné qu'ils s'étaient tous déplacés pour les aider.

Une fois que tout fut rentré, il fut temps de ranger, et heureusement, à six, ils y arrivèrent assez vite, surtout que Sousuke, vivant déjà là depuis un moment, avait tous les meubles qui étaient nécessaires, et qu'il s'agissait juste du reste dont Makoto ne pouvait ou ne voulait se débarrasser.

Le soir arrivait lorsque d'autres voitures vinrent se garer dans leur rue, celle-ci n'ayant sûrement jamais été aussi bondée. Gou et Mikoshiba, et leur bague à l'annulaire, furent les premiers à arriver, le reste de la fratrie ne tardant pas à suivre. Rei aussi arriva plus tard, sortant à peine du travail et ayant sauté dans le premier Shinkansen, et bien que certains ne l'aient pas vu depuis un moment, ce fut bien Nagisa le plus heureux d'entre eux lorsque son petit ami passa la porte. Puis vinrent Kisumi, Ai, et enfin les plus jeunes du groupe, Ren et Ran, les frères et sœurs de Makoto, qui avaient réussi à négocier ce voyage jusqu'à Tokyo en solitaire pour la pendaison de crémaillère de leur frère, mais aussi pour en profiter pour visiter Tokyo pour la première fois. Leur frère était parti un peu plus tôt pour aller les chercher à Tokyo, et il était un peu tard lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, mais ceux-ci furent bien accueillis. En attendant leur arrivée, Sousuke avait cependant réunis Kisumi, Nagisa et Momo en leur rappelant qu'ils étaient mineurs et qu'il s'occuperait personnellement d'eux s'ils tentaient de leur glisser une goutte d'alcool.

La soirée fut douce, celle des retrouvailles pour ce petit événement, visiblement un prétexte pour tous se retrouver pour la première fois depuis les Jeux. Rei tenta bien de faire germer l'idée de refaire la même chose pour les prochains Jeux, avant que Rin ne grogne que ce n'était pas juste car _évidemment_ Haru et lui ne seraient pas là pour faire la fête et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à les oublier et se réunir pour boire sans eux.

Ran fut heureuse de retrouver Ikura, et Sousuke tâcha aussi de discuter avec la jeune terminale, car ce qu'il s'était produit quelques années plus tôt lui restait en mémoire et qu'il voulait qu'ils s'entendent. Heureusement, celle-ci semblait avoir totalement oublié tout petit sentiment qu'elle avait pu avoir, et après quelques instants de gêne, ils purent discuter de beaucoup de choses. Il lui parla de Makoto, sans surprise, et au bout d'un moment à parler sans réfléchir, laisser son amour profond s'exprimer sur ses lèvres; il se tourna vers elle et la vit les yeux humides. Toutefois, elle lui expliqua rapidement qu'elle était juste émue, et simplement incroyablement heureuse pour son frère.

Il parla aussi beaucoup avec Haruka, surtout lorsque Makoto était trop occupé à rougir et tenter de faire taire un Momo absolument ivre qui tentait de parler d'une fois où il serait entré dans une cuisine et serait tombé sur un spectacle particulièrement intéressant. Ne se préoccupant pas des ivrognes, Sousuke et le nageur parlèrent alors de beaucoup de choses, de Rin, de compétition.

« Tu fais quoi s'il te demande en mariage? glissa-t-il avec un sourire en coin, moqueur et s'attendant à la réponse ainsi qu'au regard noir.

– Il faudra alors qu'il se trouve quelqu'un avec qui se marier, parce que je ne compte pas faire ça. »

Ne s'attendant à rien d'autre que cette réponse, Sousuke lâcha un lourd rire, avant de poursuivre plus doucement :

« Plus sérieusement, tu connais Rin, et puis qu'est-ce que ça change, un mariage. »

Le nageur leva les yeux au ciel, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson sans alcool avant de lui répondre d'un ton qui prouvait qu'il était sincère :

« Il sait très bien que je ne refuserai pas car je ne veux pas qu'on s'engage. Je n'en ressens juste pas le besoin, et je ne veux pas de bague. S'il y tient tellement, je lui en donnerai une, mais moi je n'en veux pas. » il étrécit les yeux. « En revanche, j'imagine que tu sais _qui_ en voudrait une. »

En entendant ceci, Sousuke fit semblant de ne rien avoir entendu, bien qu'il n'y ait pas une seule personne présente ce soir qui ne se doute pas de l'annonce qui n'allait pas tarder à y avoir, probablement d'ici la fin de semaine. Il changea alors de sujet, lui demandant s'il était prêt pour les prochains championnats du monde, et comme souvent entendre le régime d'entraînement de son ami le passionna. C'est ainsi que vint un moment où le plus petit lui glissa :

« Tu sais, Makoto m'a dit que tu aurais voulu être coach professionnel. Tu ne pouvais pas à cause de ton épaule, n'est-ce pas? »

Cela attira rapidement l'attention de Sousuke, qui figea son verre à mi-chemin entre la table et sa bouche, pour acquiescer, et écouter ce que lui dirait l'autre brun. Il avait l'air un peu gêné, mais il parlait, car vivre avec Rin lui avait appris à dire ce qu'il pensait sans plus reculer, sans quoi beaucoup de disputes auraient éclaté entre les deux, surtout à cause d'un certain nageur qui appréciait avoir des preuves de l'affection d'un autre.

« Je sais que j'aurais dû t'en parler, mais j'y ai pas mal pensé, et j'ai fini par en parler à Shinjô-san; l'entraîneur de mon équipe.

– Ah bon? »

Haruka jeta un regard au loin, fixant Makoto, le sourire sur son visage, et lui aussi laissa ses commissures s'étirer.

« En réalité, il m'a dit qu'il préférait voir de lui-même, et je lui ai dit où tu travaillais. Je lui avais demandé d'attendre de t'en parler pour s'y rendre, mais il semble qu'il n'ait pas été patient. C'est pour cela qu'il est venu me voir ce matin, pour me dire qu'il compte te faire une proposition. »

En entendant ceci, ses pupilles s'écarquillèrent largement, et il manqua renverser son verre.

« Comment?

– Il agit à l'instinct, répliqua-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout. Il serait venu t'observer sans rien te dire, se serait renseigné, connaîtrait même un de tes anciens élèves. Il m'a alors parlé d'un stage, d'un genre d'apprentissage, et qu'au bout de plusieurs mois tu pourrais t'occuper de l'équipe secondaire, et le remplacer pour les jours où il est convoqué par l'équipe nationale.

– Attends, attends, Haru, stop, pressa-t-il en levant la main. Tu vas vite, là, woah, en gros tu... m'as trouvé un job? Qui vraisemblablement pourrait un jour faire de moi l'un des entraîneurs d'une équipe de rang national? »

Le plus petit but une gorgée de son cocktail, et haussa les épaules.

« Un merci n'est pas très difficile.

– Haru!

– Et puis ce n'est pas comme si tout t'était offert, tu devras travailler dur si tu veux réussir, ronchonna-t-il. Mais tu as une chance. Tu comptes la prendre? »

Il se mit soudain à rire, n'y croyant au fond toujours pas, et tomba sur Haruka, le serrant dans ses bras pour la première fois de sa vie, et cela prit en effet l'autre homme de court, car il ouvrit de grand yeux et se figea contre lui, se plaignant rapidement et lui disant de le lâcher.

Et lorsque Sousuke le fit, il avait un large sourire au visage, et continuait de rire :

« Bien sûr que je veux tenter! »

Makoto n'avait pas tardé à s'approcher, lui ainsi que Rin, et d'autres ayant remarqué son accès de joie. Il ne tarda pas à leur communiquer la nouvelle, bien que Makoto semble au courant, et c'était sûrement ceci que Haruka lui avait dit dans la voiture. Rin, en tout cas, fut extatique et sembla aussi heureux que lui. Bien qu'en premier lieu, il n'ait pas voulu trop boire pour la soirée, cette résolution partit bien assez vite.

Cependant, comme toute fête, l'euphorie finit par redescendre, au fur et à mesure que les yeux se fermaient, que beaucoup bâillaient. Et la petite maison auparavant remplie de fond en comble ne tarda pas à se vider, Ren et Ran terminant dans des futons dans le salon. Mais alors qu'ils finissaient de ranger, Sousuke attrapa soudain son petit ami par la main, et l'emporta dehors.

Ils marchèrent ainsi, les mains liées, et arrivèrent rapidement le long de la mer, pour lentement la longer, sans un mot. Le brun l'arrêta lorsqu'ils furent certains d'être totalement seuls, avec seulement le bruit de vagues en fond.

« Eh, Makoto... »

Celui-ci se retourna, son visage illuminé par la lune, ses yeux brillants et son sourire resplendissant. Il glissa son autre main dans la sienne, les fit un peu se balancer, pour choisir ses mots, bien que celui-ci sache sûrement quels seraient ceux-ci.

« Je voulais juste te dire... »

Il prit une pause, réfléchit, sourit doucement en sentant le châtain se rapprocher, puis la brise qui passa dans ses cheveux.

« Merci. Une fois, tu m'as remercié d'exister et... » il plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes. « Je ressens la même chose. Je sais pas trop ce que j'aurais fais si t'avais pas été là, comme mon ami, ou autre, si tu m'avais pas aimé, et si moi j'avais pas pu le faire. C'est super cliché je sais, mais t'es vraiment tout pour moi, encore aujourd'hui... » il lâcha un bref rire. « Tu vas jusqu'à m'aider à dénicher le boulot de mes rêves, et bon sang... je suis tellement heureux là. »

Il déglutit, mais n'eut pas peur. Ses mots étaient sincères, vrais depuis des années, ils les connaissaient tous le deux, et pourtant souhaitaient les entendre.

« Je ne me sens plus redevable comme avant, à l'époque où je pensais que je méritais même pas que tu me regardes. Je ne vais pas te dire que je passerai ma vie à te rembourser. Mais je compte quand même la passer à te rendre heureux, autant que tu l'as fais et que tu le feras sûrement pendant encore un moment. »

Ils s'esclaffèrent ensemble, et Sousuke ne résista pas, il se pencha, embrassa son petit ami, doucement, avant de garder leur front collé, pour finalement dire :

« Tachibana Makoto, veux-tu épouser cet imbécile de Yamazaki Sousuke? »

Makoto leva les yeux au ciel, riant lui aussi, avant de murmurer :

« Non. »

Ne s'y attendant pas, il cilla :

« Non?

– Je n'épouserais pas un imbécile, voyons... fit-il, les sourcils un peu froncés, en venant nouer ses bras autour de sa nuque. Et j'attends d'être demandé en mariage par un certain Yamazaki Sousuke-tout-court qui m'a promis un anneau... »

Il éclata alors à son tour doucement de rire.

« Tu m'as fais peur.

– J'espère bien. »

Sans attendre plus longtemps, ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, tendrement, jusqu'à ce que Sousuke ne glisse à nouveau sa main dans la sienne.

« Si vous souhaitez cette demande en particulier, il faudra passer votre commande à la maison, car la bague que vous demandez se trouve là-bas...

– Dans ce cas, autant rentrer chez nous rapidement. » répondit-il, joueur.

Ils se sourirent, tournèrent la tête quand une vague plus violente que les autres s'effondra sur le sable, puis haussèrent les épaules. Ils avancèrent en direction de leur chez-eux, ensemble.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

:'( Eh oui, c'est terminé!

J'espère vraiment que J'avance vous a plu, et je vous invite à guetter mon profil pour mes futures fictions! Il y a déjà une liste sur mon profil ffnet. J'ai une fic Free (SouHaru) en cours de rédaction, mais avant ça je posterai sûrement une fic Tokyo Ghoul elle aussi en cours d'écriture + correction.

Sur ce, soyez heureux, profitez de la vie, ne la laissez pas vous enfermer comme Sousuke a manqué le faire; car je vous assure que le bonheur n'a pas de prix, et c'est pour ça qu'il est accessible à tous.

A la prochaine, merci encore!

* * *

_Si vous n'avez rien à faire ce soir, vous pouvez aller vérifier chaque chapitre; et je peux vous assurer que si vous y trouvez à chaque fois le verbe « avancer », ce n'est pas une coïncidence._


End file.
